


Prime Suspect 1973 continued

by Parakeetist



Category: Prime Suspect (UK)
Genre: Crime, England - Freeform, F/F, F/M, London, Mystery, Police Procedural, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 260,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parakeetist/pseuds/Parakeetist
Summary: Set in Hackney, London, England, after the explosion at the bank which ended the original story. Follows the lives of the major characters and adds some new ones.Please note: in this story, Kathleen Morgan and Leonard Bradfield were not killed in the incident at the bank. Thank you.





	1. Chapter 1

“Prime Suspect 1973”  
by Parakeetist

 

EPISODE ONE: “WORK”

(Open on: chaos at the station, as people recover from the news of the terrible incident at the bank. In the meeting room, officers mill around and yell, as a superior officer tries to quiet them down.)

(Then over to: A shot of the hospital rooms of Kath Morgan, Gibbs and Len. There are bedside tables covered with flowers, get well cards, and teddy bears.)

(In his room, Len wakes up and looks around.)

(A man in a suit walks in. He places a briefcase on a side table.)

Lawyer: “Good morning, detective. My name is Anthony Sutton. I have been chosen by your wife as her solicitor. No matter what you may think, I want to make this as painless as possible.”

(Len stares, open-mouthed, in shock.)

(Cut to: the morning meeting at the police department. DCI Paul Josephs has been given some of Len's duties to carry out, while the other man is out with the injury.)

DCI Josephs: “I know you're all worried about our two at the hospital, but they're in good hands. Things will be all right.”

(The assembled officers grumble and gradually accept this statement. Then Josephs begins to read the new assignments.)

DCI Josephs: “Hollman and Stevens, you're on patrol together. Mark and Klegler, also patrol. Tennison, you'll be working with DCI McKee on the Umptman case. Oh boy, that is a new one. And a savage gentleman indeed- he likes to kidnap children. Keep your eyes open. Follow McKee's orders at all times. Now, the rest of you...”

(After the meeting breaks up, DCI McKee motions to Jane.)

DCI McKee: Come with me. 

(They walk down the hall and into his office.)

DCI McKee: “It's a pleasure to be working with you. We need to catch this individual as soon as we can. He is suspected in the kidnapping of three children so far. He's been spotted at the yards of elementary schools, so we'll be going around checking a lot of them, plus handing out these.”

(McKee holds out a paper with the message, “Have you seen this man?” and a sketch of the suspect.)

DCI McKee: “The first thing we do, is make a lot of copies. Next thing is, hand them out. Come on, let's get to it.”

(Cut to: Jane gets in a police car and rides with DCI McKee to the first school location. Two other officers follow them in another car.)

(They reach the school and get out. The police talk to a couple of people in the administration and hand them some copies of the wanted posters.) 

(Cut to: the police stop at locations around town and staple the wanted posters to phone poles and tote boards. Jane and her partners interview the locals and try to dig up anything new.)

(One of these conversations turns out to be bountiful.)

Jane (speaking to a woman on the street): “Does he look familiar to you at all?”

Woman: “Oh yes, I saw him. He used to work as a painter. I saw his truck go up and down the street. Bit of a weirdo. He was always looking at people funny and trying to pinch people when they weren't looking.”

Jane: “Oh yes?”

Woman: “Yeah, he would stop the truck to pick up something that fell off of it, and if you walked past him, he'd reach out his fingers and just-” (She makes a pinching gesture.) 

Jane: “Have you seen him recently? Does he still work and drive around here?”

Woman: “He used to take his lunch breaks down at the park. I used to work for a food shop there. He'd order from us, and give us the most creepy looks. I couldn't wait for him to leave.”

Jane: “The name of the park, please?”

Woman: “Oh yes, it's Holdauer. Around that way, a couple of blocks. You can't miss it.”

Jane: “Thank you very much, you've been very helpful.”

Woman: “No problem.”

(Cut to: the police drive down to Holdauer Park and get out of their cars.)

(The police walk around and look at various people. No one seems to be doing anything out of the ordinary at the moment. The food shop the woman had mentioned has a 'Closed' sign in the window. Jane begins to despair that they have wasted their time- then she spots a man on a bench and goes over to him.)

Man: “Afternoon?”

Jane: “Excuse me, I'm with the police.” (She shows him her warrant card.) “We're looking for someone who may be a suspect in the disappearance of some local children.” (She shows him a poster.) “Does this man look familiar to you?” 

Man: “Yeah. Yeah, I seen him. I went to buy film at a photo store. Man stood in front of me, arguing with the clerk. He said he had a lot of rolls he wanted them to develop, but they couldn't look at any of the pictures as they did it. I said to myself, What is that? How can you do that? Do you know what I mean?”

Jane: “Yes, it sounds unusual.”

Man: “'Cause what is he taking pictures of, that you're not supposed to see? I said to him, what shots did you take, dead people or something? And he just looked at me funny.”

Jane: “Okay. Can you tell me where the photo store is?”

Man: “Yes, it's Epstein's, up on Simon Street.”

Jane: “Thank you for your help.”

Man: “Good.” 

(Jane and her partners get back in their cars and drive to the photo shop.)

Jane (walking into the store): “Hello, may I speak to a manager, please?” 

Manager: “Sure. What can I do for you?” 

(Jane hands him a wanted poster.)

Jane: “We're looking for this man. He's wanted in connection to the disappearance of local children.”

Manager: “Let me think… Yeah, I think he came in here. Wanted to develop a crap ton of film. Excuse my language. Also wanted to buy a lot. I said, What are you interested in so much, fella? You collect butterflies or something? And he just tilted his head, and kind of stared at me. I didn't like the guy, overall.”

Jane: “Do you still have any of his photos?”

Manager: “Let me see.” (He walks to the area behind the front desk and rummages in some boxes.) “There were a couple of these that came out damaged, so we kept them, in case he wanted us to fix them up again. Here, take a look.”

Jane: “Thank you.” (She looks over the two items, which are badly developed photos. They contain oddly focused views of kids walking in the park. The children look totally different from one another, and walking in different locations, which gives Jane the idea that they are not the man's own kids, and he is spying on different people as he waits in the park.)

Jane: “I'll have to take these with me. They may be used as evidence.”

Manager: “Fine with me.”

Jane: “Thank you very much, you've helped us a great deal.”

Manager: “Come back any time you want.”

Jane: “Thanks. Call us in case you remember anything else, or he comes in again.” (She hands the man a business card and walks out.)

DCI McKee: “I radioed the station and we've gotten a response to one of the posters. They have his apartment address.”

Jane: “Do we have enough to get a warrant?”

DCI McKee: “I think so. We're going to see the magistrate.” 

(The police drive over to the magistrate's office and DCI McKee walks in. Shortly, he comes out and waves the warrant paper.)

DCI McKee: “All right, we've got it. We're going in. Be careful, he may be violent. He is probably armed. You-” (He points to Jane.) “You don't have a gun. Stay at the back and protect yourself. To your cars.” 

(The police drive to the block of the apartment. They park the patrol cars and get out.)

(McKee checks everybody for preparation. He makes sure one of the men carries a large metal door-breaker device.)

DCI McKee: “On my word, ladies and gents. I'll knock. Follow when I say.”

(The other three nod and fall in line as McKee approaches the apartment door.)

DCI McKee: “This is the police. We have a warrant to search the premises. Come out with your hands up.”

(No response.)

DCI McKee: “I said, this is the police. Answer the door right now. We have a search warrant. Open the door!”

(Still no answer.)

DCI McKee: “We will break down the door if you do not answer, in five seconds. Five, four, three, two, one!”

(One of the officers starts to hit the door with the metal device. He slams it repeatedly. At last, the door gives in, and the officers rush inside.)

(DCI McKee and the other two officers who have guns draw their pistols. They fan out and slowly walk forward. Jane hangs at the back. She has no gun, but she is there as extra insurance.)

DCI McKee: “Come out right now! Hands up!”

(They walk forward through the apartment, looking for any motion from people inside.)

(Suddenly there is a twitch from one of the back rooms. The man, a considerably rotund, angry-looking person, comes out. He is dressed in a dark shirt, jeans and a leather jacket. He has a loaded rifle in his hands.)

Umptman: “Get the fuck out of my house.”

DCI McKee: “Drop it right now. You're going with us. We've got a warrant.”

Umptman: “Here's my warrant.” (He raises the rifle.) 

DCI McKee: “Do you want to die? Drop it!”

Umptman: “Hot chance.”

DCI McKee: “I'm giving you five seconds before I shoot. Five-”

(The man moves the rifle to aim at McKee.)

Umptman: “You first.”

(He fires. The police all duck. Miraculously, no one is hit.)

(There is a sudden mad scramble as the police close in on Umptman and try to wrestle him to the ground.)

(Somehow, the man gets away and runs for the door. Jane turns and jumps after him.)

(The man loses his grip on the rifle and it clatters to the floor. Jane gets half a grip on him and struggles to pull him down. He is a rather large person, and pushes her away from him.)

(Then he lifts a booted foot and kicks Jane several times, very hard, in the ribs. She screams in pain and rolls on the ground. He continues kicking.)

(Umptman pulls open the door, but before he can run through, DCI McKee grabs him and pulls him backwards. Both men topple to the floor.)

DCI McKee: “Ha! Gotcha, asshole!”

(He pulls the handcuffs from off his belt and begins to fasten them around the man's wrists.)

DCI McKee: “What is your name?”

(The man breathes heavily and at first doesn't say anything.)

DCI McKee (yells louder): “What is your name?” 

Man: (panting) “Ken. Ken Umptman.”

DCI McKee: “Ken Umptman, I am arresting you for kidnapping, brandishing a weapon, and assault and battery upon a police officer. You do not have to say anything...”

(McKee continues to read the man his rights. He finishes attaching the handcuffs to the suspect and pulls him up so that they both stand. Then McKee looks around the room.)

(One of the other officers is now leaning over the crumpled body of Jane.)

Officer: “Are you okay? Can you get up?” (He reaches out and shakes her gently. Then he looks at the DCI.) “Sir, I think we're going to need an ambulance.”

DCI McKee: “Call one.” (He holds the door open and begins to walk out with the suspect.)

(Cut to: shot of the ambulance arriving, while the suspect sits in handcuffs in the back of one of the patrol cars.)

(DCI McKee helps hold up the injured Jane, who is wincing from her injuries.)

DCI McKee: “Hang on, here they come.” (He helps the emergency workers get Jane onto the stretcher. He says to a worker:) “You take good care of her.”

EMT: “Okay, sir.” (He reads Jane's badge.) “WPC Tennison, we'll have you at the hospital very soon. Okay? You've got to breathe for me. Slow breathing. Let's go.”

(The EMTs lift the stretcher into the ambulance and close the doors.)

(Shot of Jane scowling in pain as the ambulance starts the drive to the emergency room.)

(Soon, the ambulance rolls up in front of the hospital. The workers get out and take the stretcher out of the interior.)

EMT: “Come on, we're here now.” (He takes his walkie-talkie and presses the button.) “Attention, we have arrived with one patient, possible broken ribs, over.”

(There is a crackle of static from the walkie-talkie, and another burst of sound that nobody can understand.)

EMT: “Let's go.” (They push the stretcher into the A&E center.)

(And over to: Len, who has changed back into his normal clothes. They look somewhat drab, as they haven't been washed while he was in care. He is checking out at the front desk of the hospital where he'd been staying. It's not the same one where Jane is being taken in.)

(Cut to: view of Jane being wheeled into the emergency room. The nurses try to calm her down.) 

(Next day, at the police station.)

(Len and Kath are now both out of the hospital and have come back to visit with their friends at work. They are not yet ready to return to duty. They walk around saying hello to various people.)

(Len attends the morning meeting, even though he cannot go out on assignment. He waits until DCI McKee has finished speaking.)

Len: “You have a minute? Anybody know where WPC Tennison got off to?”

DCI McKee: “You're not going to like this. She's in hospital. Rather badly cracked ribs. She tried to help us catch a big guy yesterday, but he got past her and kicked the snot out of her. Poor thing.”

Len (startled): “Where is she?”

DCI McKee: “St. Mark's Hospital.”

Len: “Am I free to go?”

DCI McKee: “Sure, if you need to. Give her my best.”

(Len runs down the steps and goes to his car. He heads off to St. Mark's.)

(Cut to: Len reaches the hospital and runs into the check-in area.)

Len: (approaching the nurse at the front desk): “I'm with the police.” (Shows his badge.) “I'm looking for one of our own. She was taken here earlier. Should be in, ah, intensive care, maybe, with broken ribs.”

Nurse: “Her name?”

Len: “WPC Jane Tennison.”

Nurse (checking the system): “Ah, according to this, they're still looking her over. You may want to rest in the waiting room. It's down that way.” (Points down the hall.) 

Len: “Okay.”

(The nurse gives him a visitor's sticker, and he puts it on his shirt.)

(Len walks down to the waiting room. He sighs, sits down and gently bumps his head on the cold surface of the wall. He looks at the clock.)

(Over to: Some time later, Jane is now in a hospital gown. She lies in a room of her own. The monitors next to her gently beep as they keep track of her vitals.)

(Len has dozed off in the waiting room. He wakes up when someone else comes in. This is an affable elderly man, in a sweater and slacks.)

Man: “Hello, how're you doing?”

Len: (smiles just a little): “Well, nervous. And you?”

Man: “I'm going to take my wife home in a minute. What are you here for?”

Len: “One of my, uh, colleagues, got injured. I'm a detective.”

Man: “Well, I hope they catch the person responsible.”

Len: “They did. They did.”

Man: “Thank goodness. Well, good luck.”

Len: “Thank you.”

(Len gets up and rushes out. He looks for Jane's room number and finds it.)

(Eyes wide, Len knocks on the door. He hears no answer, and opens it.)

Len: “Hello?”

(He sees Jane in the bed, and his eyes moisten. He takes a deep breath to steady himself.)

(Len crosses the room and takes Jane's hand. Jane looks at him and smiles faintly.)

Jane: “So, what have you been up to?”

Len: “Oh, a little this, a little that. And you?”

Jane: “Just knocking about. Nothing special. (Pause) There was this big son of a gun. He was wanted for kidnapping children. We traced him to his flat. He had a rifle. He fired, but he missed all of us, somehow. He ran past me and I tried to grab him. And then...” (She trails off. Len grips her hand.)

Len: “It's okay. Shhh. Relax, kid. Jesus, you took a beating, huh?” (A flash of anger crosses his eyes.) “They're going to put that son of a bitch away for a very long time. Thanks in part to you.” 

Jane: “It's a relief.” (Then, she suddenly looks more serious.) “Let me tell you something.”

Len: “Hmm?”

Jane: “I know. That you were- married.”

(Len's eyes go wide, but he can't deny what she said.)

Len: “How? How did you know?”

Jane: “I heard it from DS Harris. He said that after the explosion, he didn’t want to talk to me. All he was worried about were your wife and kids.” 

(Len stares.)

Len (sighing heavily): “I should have told you before. I am sorry.” 

Jane: “You should have told me. I should have said no.”

(Len blinks, a bit taken aback.)

Jane: “If you were only going to tell me I was a mistake – that we shouldn’t-”

(Len’s eyes open wide.)

Jane: “That I didn’t tell you what you needed to know, when I was ‘in your room’-” (Jane repeats his words from before the bank incident. She winces, about to cry. She sniffles hard, to keep the tears from falling.) “Then why did you – why did we-” (She can’t fight anymore, and begins to cry.)

Len: “There is news. I am getting a divorce.”

(Jane pauses, surprised.)

Jane: “What?”

Len: “I am. She served me with papers while I was in care the other day. Fine time to do it.” 

Jane: “Oh.”

Len: “Yes. It's- it's something. (He breathes heavily as he considers what to say.) “Gonna be a rough end of the year for me. I don't know what it's going to be like, with the- kids and everything.”

Jane (pause): “Could you leave, now?”

(A shot of Len’s face as he doesn’t quite know what to say.) 

(Next shot: back at the station. It’s two weeks later. Kath, Len and Jane are finally well enough to resume full work duties.)

(Len receives a round of applause from the other officers as he stands in front of the room for his first report on a day back.)

(Jane is assigned a stint at a local high school. It's Career Day, and she has to talk to the students about her job.)

(She drives to the school and meets with the assistant principal. The man speaks to her in his office.)

Official: “Good morning, Officer, nice to have you here.”

Jane: “Thanks for inviting me.” 

Official: “Say, while you're here- after you talk to the kids, I need your help on another little thing, if you don't mind.”

Jane: “Say the word.”

Official: “There is a bully. Unpleasant kid. Makes life difficult for others, pushing, shoving, taking people's money. He preys on kids when they come out of classes. If you could stay to the end of the class day, which is at 3:00, and watch for him?”

Jane: “Of course. We'll have him out of your way soon.”

Official: “Great. Let's get you to that class.”

(He walks with her to a classroom, where Jane smiles at the students and waits for her cue to begin the presentation.) 

(Over the next half hour, Jane tells stories of her life on the police force. She writes some information on the board and lets some of the kids see her walkie-talkie radio.)

(The presentation goes well, and the kids applaud at the end. After this, Jane goes back to the assistant principal's office, where she waits until the appropriate time to go out and look for the bully.)

(Jane and the man walk around in the area behind the school. You can see children running, playing tag and starting to walk home.) 

(Across the yard, one burly child stands there and rolls up the sleeves of his shirt. He has a mean look on his face. He's the bully. A crowd of children pass him. He pulls on the shirt of one of the boys as they go by.)

Bully: “Hello, kid, think you're going by without me knowing it? Hey?” (He punches the other kid in the back of the head.)

Jane (rushing up to them): “Police! That's battery. Stop it. Let go of him.”

(Jane separates the two children.)

Bully: “What the hell?” 

Jane: “I'm a police officer. Stop it right now. You'll be taken to a juvenile facility.”

Bully: “You're not a real cop. You don't have a gun.”

Jane: “Shut up! Do as I tell you or I'll give you more charges. It's bad enough now.” 

(Cut to: shot of Jane putting the child in the back of the patrol car. Jane shakes hands with the assistant principal and leaves the school. She will take the child to juvenile hall, where he will be booked.)

(At last, toward the end of the shift, Jane gets back to the station. She parks the car and goes in.)

(Some people see her in the hallway and pause to applaud for her.)

Jane: “Gee, I wonder what I've done.”

Gibbs: “We already got a call about that kid you just brought in. The door hardly closed behind him before he started screaming for his Mom. They found some drugs in his pocket. Gave up the names of some of his friends as well. Seems he's got a sideline in selling. Glad you got that one.”

Jane: “Oh- thank you.”

Gibbs: “Go, get yourself a sandwich. Sit down for a minute.”

(Jane smiles.- Shortly afterward, we see her in the hallway. She looks at a tote board that says “Volunteer opportunities.” She takes out paper and a pen and writes down a couple of things.)

(Soon after, Len sticks his head out in the hall and asks her to come into his office.)

Len: “Right now, please.” (He beckons to her.)

Jane: “Yes, sir.” (She walks in and closes the door behind her.)

Len: “What do they have you taking?”

Jane: “Pardon?”

Len: “Painkillers. For your recovery. What did they give you? They gave me some, too.”

Jane: “Well, it's two different medicines. One of each per day.”

Len: “Good. Keep it that way. A couple of years ago, we had two young officers who got hopped up on that stuff and never came back. It just took them over. I don't want to see that happen.”

Jane: “It won't.” 

Len: “Not that I'm implying you would. It's just a tough thing to have to go through.” (He scratches the back of his neck.) “Frankly, there's a part of the day where it just wears off and you have to- well, get yourself to bed as soon as possible. If that happens to you, just rest. Don't be stubborn, like me.” 

Jane: “Thank you, sir.” 

Len: “What did I tell you?”

Jane: “Tell me?”

Len: “It's sir when we're in mixed company. When the door is shut, it's Len.”

Jane: “Fine, then.” (Glances down at the floor, as she doesn't know where he's going with this.) 

(All of a sudden, he switches back to being serious.)

Len: “There's a lot of temptation out there. Believe me, Jane, it's a hard walk you picked. We all go through it. All. No exceptions. (He leans forward, with his eyes very concentrated.) Don't let the darkness get to you. I was hoping you wouldn't find out about... the darkness... until at least your second year on board. But you did.” (He makes a steeple gesture with his fingers.) “Some things get easier with time. Others… do not. Do you get what I'm saying?”

Jane: “Yes, s- uh, Len. I think so.”

Len: “If you ever need help, to, ah, talk to someone- do it. There is no shame.”

Jane (quietly): “Thank you.”

(Len stands up and puts his hands on his desk.)

Len: “Come here a minute.”

(He gestures for her to come over, which she does. Len steps very close to her and runs his thumb over her eyelids.)

Len: “Fine, you're not all red and puffy. Thank God.”

(He leans even closer, almost as if he's going to kiss her. Then someone knocks on the door.)

(One of the younger male PCs steps in.)

Wolcott: “Good afternoon, sir.” (He salutes.) “There has been a water main break outside, sir, and the superintendent wants everybody to be careful if they're going out to their cars.”

Len (impatiently): “Yes.”

Wolcott: “And here's the snacks you asked for, sir.” (He places a couple things on Len's desk: a candy bar and a packet of potato crisps.) “Anything else I can help you with, sir?”

Len: “No, that will be all. Thank you. Dismissed.”

Wolcott: “Thank you, sir.” (He nods at Jane.) “Ma'am.” (He salutes again and leaves.)

Len: “I thought he would never get out of here. Now, where were we? Show me.”

Jane (confused): “Huh?”

Len: “How bad is it? They still got you bandaged up?” (He gestures around his stomach, referring to the areas where Jane was injured.)

(Jane gives him a frightened look. Then, she backs up a few steps. Without saying anything, she unbuttons the bottom three buttons on her uniform shirt and lifts it up about halfway up her chest.)

(Len stares and gasps as he sees the large pattern of red welts left by the beating Jane received from the criminal. Jane turns around and lifts the shirt a little higher. There is a huge and very ugly black and purple bruise all over her back.)

(Jane pulls down her shirt and fastens the buttons.)

Jane: “I have to go.” (She backs up to the door and exits.)

(Later in the day: Jane is with another PC in a patrol car. They see a car fire on the other side of the road.)

Jane: “Stop the car. Call the fire department.”

(She opens the door and gets out. Jane goes to the burning car and pulls open the driver's side door. The driver, who is the only person in the car, runs out.)

(Next shot: A few minutes later, the fire truck pulls up and the crew jumps out to douse the flames. An ambulance comes along and the EMTs put the driver of the car in the back.)

(Later that day, Jane goes back to the station and walks to her desk to prepare her report about the incident. She takes a while, and when done, makes copies to place on various officers' desks.)

(She knocks on Len's door. She does not hear an answer. Jane opens the door just a bit.)

(Len is talking on the phone. We can only hear his side of the discussion.)

Len: “Yes, yes, all right. Put him on the phone.” (Pause.) “Hey, son, how are- that's funny, okay- is your sister there?”

(Jane realizes he is talking to his children. This is the first time she has ever heard him do that. She gulps and turns to go.)

(Just then, Len notices her and nods. He beckons to her to come in. He's still on the phone.)

Len: “Okay, goodbye, then. Yeah, see you.” (He hangs up and faces Jane.) “What is it?”

Jane: “The report on the fire incident this afternoon.” (She puts the packet on his desk.)

Len: “Thank you. Are you coming to the pub?”

Jane: “Sir?” (Blushes, toes the ground with her shoe.) “Len.”

Len: “Well, you saved a life today. I'd say that calls for a celebration.”

Jane: “Well… all right.”

(They walk out.)

(Over at the bar, it's crowded. Lots of smoking. A few people come up to Jane and congratulate her on her results of the day. She smiles and shakes their hands.)

(She turns to buy herself a drink and Len reaches to block her hand. He gives money to the bartender.)

Len: “You're not paying tonight.”

Jane (a bit flustered): “If you insist.” 

(Len takes their drinks from the bartender and hands Jane hers. He clinks her glass.)

(Slow shots of the crowd as time winds on.)

(Later, Jane is ready to leave the pub. Len puts on his coat and walks out with her. Jane wobbles a little as she walks. Len reaches out and steadies her with a hand on her shoulder.)

(They get to the door of the police house. They walk in. Jane stops at the front desk.)

Jane: “Did you have that booklet that I asked for?”

(The man at the desk nods and hands her a pamphlet.)

Jane: “Thank you.”

(Len looks at the paper.)

Len: “What's that?”

Jane: “A guide to local flats.”

Len: “Why? What for?” 

Jane: “I thought if I got a new place, I'd be less underfoot. Wouldn't be causing you so many problems.”

Len: “Problems?”

(She starts to walk down the hall. He follows her. Some distance later, she stops again.)

Jane: “You said I was a-” (Her lip trembles. She continues anyway.) “Mistake. That we shouldn't continue.” 

(Len stares.) 

Jane: “Was that all it was to you? A bit of fun, to ease the problems in your marriage?”

(Len blanches.)

Len: “No.”

Jane: “Because to me, it was – it was-” (She sniffles, as she is about to cry, and takes a deep breath to stop herself.)

(He reaches out to grab her elbow. She quickly pulls away.)

Jane: “Kath told me I was getting in your way. Might… impede your career. Because God knows I don't want you up on a morals charge. But how about mine?” (She can’t help herself, and starts to cry.) “If you’re charged, it’s one thing. At least you’ve been somewhere. Seen some things. Me, if I get charged, I’m done for. Haven’t even made detective yet. I’ll never get anywhere. Think about that, the next time you’re lonely.”

Len (stuttering): “Ah, ah-”

Jane: “Christ Almighty. Did I ever get lied to. You used me.”

Len: “I didn’t want to-”

(Jane hurries ahead. He catches up to her. Jane winces and leans over to hold onto the wall.)

Len: “Hey. Are you all right?” (He again reaches for her elbow. This time she doesn’t have the energy to pull away.)

Jane: “Yes, I am.” 

Len: “You be careful!” (He turns her around and looks her in the eye.) “Okay?”

(The elevator gets there. She pulls away from him, sharply, and holds the door open. She steps in the elevator. She goes back to her room and gets ready for bed. Jane puts on a nightgown and gets under the covers very carefully, lying on her side so as not to hurt her back. She shuts off the light and goes to sleep.)

(Next day: in the station canteen. Some officers are eating lunch. A male officer staples a notice to the tote board. It reads, 'Charity Tournament.' It is about an in-house soccer game.)

(Gibbs and Len eat lunch together.)

Gibbs: “You going to play?”

Len: “No, I still get these flare-ups. From the goddamn bank.”

Gibbs: “Right, I'm going.”

Len: “Picked out a number?”

Gibbs: “Four.”

Len: “Got your cleats?”

Gibbs: “I'm going to get them after work.”

Len: “Good.”

Gibbs: “Did you hear about- no, I shouldn't ask.”

Len: “Out with it.”

Gibbs: “Did you hear from your wife, about the kids?”

Len: “We're looking at visitation every other weekend, for me.”

Gibbs: “Good luck with that.”

Len: “Thanks.”

(The two finish lunch and throw out their leftovers. Len goes back to his office.)

(There are reports at his desk. He moves them aside and picks up the phone. He briefly talks to another detective down the hall. While he talks, he goes through some things on the top of his desk.)

(He sees a pack of fruit candies, opens them and chews one. Then he notices a pamphlet with someone else's handwriting on it. He flips it over, and raises his eyebrows.)

(A few minutes later, Len walks out of the office. He slips the pamphlet in his coat pocket.)

(Cut to: Jane is taking practice at a gun range. The instructor helps her set up. She puts the protective earmuffs on her head and picks up the gun. She aims and shoots several times.)

(The target moves toward her. Good results: most of her shots landed in the center of the target's body.)

(Later, Jane goes back to the office to work on her reports for the day.)

Len (walking over to her desk): “See you in my office.”

(Jane gets up and follows him. She shuts the office door behind her.)

(Len slaps the pamphlet down on the desk. He has a very serious look on his face. The booklet is for the gun range. Apparently it was Jane's handwriting on it.)

(It’s a strange atmosphere in the room, given what happened the last time they spoke. His gaze is somewhere between puzzled and bleak, as is hers.)

Len: “I thought you didn't need this until you made detective. Can't carry a gun until then anyway.”

Jane: “Well, there's no harm in taking a little practice beforehand.”

Len: “Most people spend their lunch breaks eating.”

Jane: “Excuse me?”

Len: “Have you been eating?”

Jane: “What?” (She blinks. She does not know what he's talking about.)

Len: “You look gaunt. You don't want to run yourself into the ground. How many hours have you worked this week?”

Jane: “Ah… thirty, forty?”

(Len turns around and looks through a file cabinet. He pulls out a book with officers' work hours listed in it. He skims over the names until he finds hers.)

Len: “Seventy-two. Are you serious? Go home. I'm ordering you to take two days off. Right now. See you on Monday.” (With a second thought, he takes out a piece of paper from his desk drawer.) “Here, fill this out for Human Resources.” 

Jane: “What?”

Len: “Now.”

Jane: “Yes, sir.” (She reaches for a pen and fills out the paper.)

Len: “Give your files to one of the other PCs. They can finish whatever you were working on. Go.”

Jane: “But what do I-”

Len: “I don't know. Get some rest.”

(He motions to her to step closer.)

Len: “If you pass out and wind up in the hospital, we lose a lot more money. Now, go.”

Jane: “All right.”

Len: “Come back on Monday.”

Jane: “Yes, sir.” (She turns to leave.)

(Jane goes home to her apartment. She showers and changes into a t-shirt and soft pants. She watches TV for a while, then shuts the lights and goes to sleep.)

(Next day: late in the morning, Jane gets out of bed and gets dressed.)

(Over to the police department. Everybody gets their assignments for the day. They go about their business, chasing suspects, putting them in cars and wrapping up with paperwork at the station.)

(Cut to a staff meeting among the detectives. One of them taps a list in front of him.)

Sergeant: “Time to review the probationary PCs. Think they're all ready? We've got- let's see, sixteen up for review. Any objections?”

DCI McKee: “Wexler. Did he ever get that public disorder cleared up?”

Sergeant: “Pled no contest and received ten hours' community service. It's a very minor charge. I think we should forget about it.”

DCI McKee: “Better play it safe from now on.”

Sergeant: “All right. Bergman, good… Shale, has the flu but he'll be back. Tennison- say, there are three commendations here. Community service, a thank you from the fire officials for quick thinking in the time of danger, and the Lord Mayor's award for bravery. Well, I'll be darned.”

DCI McKee: “I was afraid she'd wash out after her first week. Good going.”

Sergeant: “All right then. If there are no objections, and provided they all pass their exams, all of them will be approved. All in favor?”

(All the other officers raise their hands.)

Sergeant: “Any objections?”

(There are no opposition votes.)

Sergeant: “I'll have the director of Human Resources set up all the badges, then. For now, we are dismissed.”

(The others file out of the room and back to their offices.)

(Over to Len's office. He looks at a pile of messages on his desk. He calls someone down the hall and leaves a message for them. Then he hangs up and calls Jane.)

Len: “Hello, you there?”

Jane: “Yes.”

Len: “Listen, meet me tomorrow at noon, in front of the park. All right?”

Jane: “Yes.”

Len: “Okay. I'll see you later. Bye now.”

Jane: “All right. Goodbye.” (She hangs up.)

(Len smiles and returns to the paperwork on his desk.)

(The next day, Jane wakes up and gets dressed.)

(Cut over to Len arriving at work. He reads the morning orders to the other officers. They go out to work.)

(Hours pass and finally it's time for his meeting. He takes a car and heads over to meet her.)

(Jane is walking around in front of a bench on the street. Len finds a parking space and walks over to her.)

Len: “Been waiting long?”

Jane: “No.”

(They walk to the bench and sit down.)

Len: “I figured… there are some things you should know. Well, you may already know them, but we should talk.” (He takes out his wallet. He removes a small picture and shows it to her. It's his children.) “Emily and Stephen.”

Jane: “They look beautiful.”

(Len puts back the photo.)

Len: “It really hasn't hit me yet, with the settlement and everything.”

Jane: “I am sorry.”

Len: “I know.” (Pause) “Ah, you been all right?”

Jane: “I – No. I have not.”

Len: “You're probably going to make full WPC, as long as you pass the exam.”

Jane: “Thanks for your confidence.”

Len: “Are your parents coming in?”

Jane: “I don't know. I'll ask them.”

Len: “You may get a good dinner out of it. They'll be happy. Then, there'll be plenty of time to worry about making detective.”

Jane: “How long does it take?”

Len: “Could be a year, maybe two. There are a lot of variables. But you'll make it.” (He squeezes her hand.) 

Jane: “Well, now that the Bentley case is over-”

Len: “Got a nasty son of a bitch off the streets. If we hadn't followed through on your lead about the man with the radio, we might not have had enough proof to do it.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

Len: “Come on.” (He gently puts an arm around her shoulder. She leans on him.)

Jane: “That's – not what I meant.”

(Len looks serious. He suddenly realizes what she's referring to.)

(Jane looks him in the eye.)

Jane (anguished): “It's been a long month.” 

(Len looks shocked. He nods.)

Jane: “I don't sleep. Maybe in patches.”

Len: “Jeez, kid.” 

(A tourist walks up to them. She is holding a map.)

Tourist: “Excuse me, I don't mean to bother you, but can you tell me where is the British Museum?”

(Len and Jane both look at the map.)

Len: “Let's see. You need to be over here.” (He points to a spot on the map.) “So you take that bus a bit west, and then walk north. You'll see signs.”

Tourist: “Thank you.”

Jane: “Bye now.”

(The woman leaves.)

Jane: “I talked to my mother this morning. She asked for you.”

Len: “Really?”

Jane: “She asked if you still wanted to come over, one Sunday or so.”

Len: “Yes, I would.”

Jane: “I'll let you know.” 

Len (looks at his watch): “I wish I could stay, but I have to get back to work. Let me take you home.”

(They go to his car.)

Len: “That reminds me- I've got to stop somewhere.”

Jane: “Okay.” 

(They drive for a few minutes.)

Len: “Over there.” (He pulls over at a drugstore. Comes out a few minutes later, with a bag in his hand.)

(He starts up again and drives back to the station house. Len goes through the bag and takes a pack of gum and a candy bar. He hands Jane a pack of gum and a tube of pain crème.)

Len: “It's for your back. I can't believe you got out of that alive.”

Jane: “Thank you, that's very thoughtful.”

(Jane gets out and walks into the building. Len drives off.)

(Jane takes the elevator to her floor. She walks into her room and puts her jacket on a hook. She heads for the shower, and comes out minutes later. She is wearing a nightgown.)

(Jane lifts up the gown, takes the pain crème and rubs some on her injuries. She grimaces a couple of times, but gets through it. Jane pulls down her nightshirt and gets into bed. She shuts off the lights and goes to sleep.)

(The next day: the charity soccer game takes place. Len is in the stands, are are many other officers.)

(Jane has apparently made it out of bed and come to the game. Len nods to her, to get her attention. She walks over and sits next to him.)

Len: “Did you get any rest?”

Jane: “Some.”

Len: “Good.” He passes her a box of popcorn. “It's stale.”

(Jane takes some anyway.) 

Jane: “Thank you.”

Len: “It's 3-1.”

Jane: “Oh.”

Len: “Yesterday, I had to do some paperwork. For the thing.” 

(Jane looks at him. She knows he's talking about the divorce.)

Len: “It's taking forever. Well, there's the child support, at least a few years of it.”

Jane: “I'm sorry.”

(Len nods.)

Len: “It's getting so I may have to find another apartment. Something cheaper.”

Jane: “This is London.”

Len: “I may have to get a roommate.”

(Jane looks at him and waits.)

Len: “Someone who understands the hours I work. Who knows the same job.”

(Jane raises an eyebrow.)

Len: “And is easy on the eyes. That helps.”

(Jane looks at him again. She is uncertain what to make of this, but does not object.)

Len: “I talked to a couple of people. I'll let you see what I find.”

Jane: “All right.”

(After the game, they both walk back to his car.)

Len: “Are you hungry?”

Jane: “A little, yes.”

Len: “Okay, then.”

(He drives off to a rather nice little Italian place, where he parks and gets the door for her.)

Jane: “This is nice, you don’t have to.”

Len: “Shhh.” (He gently takes her elbow and nudges her forward. They walk into the place.)

(The host shows them to a table. They sit. The room is a bit dark. There is soft music playing.)

(Jane looks pale and nervous.)

Len: “I miss my son and daughter.”

Jane (at a loss): “That must be- difficult. I can't imagine what you must be going through.”

Len: “Yes, well. The sergeant told me I should probably be seeing someone. For help. Which is a good idea.”

Jane: “I'm glad you will.”

(The waiter comes over. Len orders wine for the both of them.)

Len: “A red, please.”

Waiter: “Thank you, sir.”

Jane: “I'll be glad when this year is over.”

Len: “Me, too. Come on, '74.” (He smiles a little.)

(They order food. When it arrives, they dig in.)

Jane: “I'm trying to decide what department to sign on with. They've got me all over the place, learning things. Traffic, everything.”

Len: “CID.”

Jane: “You think so?”

Len: “You're already there.”

Jane: “So to speak. Traffic is a bit more boring, but there are fewer dead people, when you come right down to it.”

Len: “CID.”

Jane: “I'm flattered by your confidence.”

Len: “Well, you've got the mind for it.”

Jane: “Thank you.” (Sips her wine) “So, how do you do it?”

Len: “Beg pardon?”

Jane: “Get through the difficult times?”

Len: “Different people do different things. Drink, travel, fishing, whatever helps.”

Jane: “And you?”

Len: “I – used to take the kids out to the lake.”

Jane: “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up.”

Len (smiles ruefully): “It's not going to be easy. I just-” (He trails off and frowns. He waves at the passing waiter.) “Check, please.”

(He pays and they get up to leave.)

Jane: “You think it's going to snow a lot this year?”

Len: “I don't know, it's been cold early.” (He grabs her elbow as they walk to the car.) “Come on. I'll take you home.”

Jane: “We still live in the same place.”

Len (smiles): “We do.”

(They get in the car. It jolts a little as Len starts to drive.)

Jane: “We've both been drinking.”

Len: “Not enough, not enough.”

(Minutes later, they pull into the parking lot at the section house.)

Jane: “So, see you tomorrow?”

Len: “Yeah, I will.”

(He turns toward her. They kiss. It's a little awkward, and then gets a little more serious. Then it gets quite a bit more serious, as he runs his hands on the front of her shirt, and she pulls open the first couple buttons on his shirt.)

(All of a sudden, a rock strikes the side of the car.)

Len: “What the-” (He gets out of the car. Jane does so too. She runs around to stand next to him.)

(Shot moves down the street to show three young boys running away.)

Len: “Damn!” (He pumps his fists in frustration.)

Jane: “Let's go.” (She grabs his arm and starts walking to the door.)

(Jane goes to open the door, and then suddenly twists in pain. It's a relapse from her rib injury. She touches her back.)

Len: “Are you okay?” (He grabs her and ushers her inside.)

Jane: “I'm okay.” (She is clearly in pain as she puts a hand on her own back and with the other hand leans on the wall.)

Len: “Here, let me.” (He picks her up and carries her down the hall toward the elevator. A couple of passing people look at them funny, but Len says:) “This is an emergency.”

(Len presses the elevator call button and steps in as the door opens.)

Len: “It's okay. It'll be okay.” (They reach the third floor. He carries Jane down the hall to her door.)

(Jane winces and cries in pain. Len sets her down and fumbles in her pockets to find her room keys.)

Len: “Yes! Here we are.” (He opens the door and flips on the lights.)

(Jane leans on the doorway and grimaces again. Len begins to look around the room.)

(He takes Jane by the arm and leads her over to sit on the edge of the bed. Then he walks off to look for her medicine cabinet. He finds it, down the hall. Len takes the pain crème he bought for her before. He walks back over to her and hunches down next to her.)

Len: “C'mon, honey, one good turn deserves another.” 

Jane: “Yes. Thank you.”

(Len takes off her jacket and gently flicks up the front of her shirt. He opens the tube and puts some crème on his fingers.)

Len: “Shhh. Lie down.” (He rubs the crème gently but firmly over her stomach. A couple minutes later, he says:) “Lie on your stomach.”

(Jane turns over and whimpers.)

Len: “Shh. It's going to be all right.” (He takes more crème and rubs her back under the shirt. It takes a few minutes, but Jane stops crying and lies still.)

Jane: “Thank you.”

Len: “It's all right.” (He pulls the bed sheet up around her. He looks at her a long time. You can tell he wants nothing more than to get in bed beside her, but he feels he might be taking advantage of her, and does not do so.) “Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow.”

(Len leans over and kisses her on the cheek.) “Goodnight, honey.”

Jane: “Goodnight.” 

(Len walks out and shuts the door behind him.)

(A couple days later. Time for Jane's finishing exam to become a full-fledged WPC.)

(All the trainee officers are in a room. They sit at small tables. They have been given large paper packets and pens with which to take the test. The instructor walks back and forth in the front of the room.) 

Instructor: “Eyes on your own paper. If you don't make it, there is always the circus.” (Laughter) “Good luck to all of you. Begin.”

(Scan shot over the group, as time goes by.)

(Jane finishes her work and raises her hand. The instructor walks up and collects her paper.)

(Jane gets up and walks outside. A number of officers are coming and going, as it is still a busy day for the rest of the station.)

(Jane starts to walk. Then Len taps her on the arm.)

Len: “Hey, I'm taking some of the people who finished the exam to lunch. Come along?”

Jane: “Yeah, all right.”

(The two, along with four other officers, walk into a casual food place and take their seats. They talk comfortably as Len goes up to the counter and gives the worker everyone's orders.)

(Minutes later, the food is ready, and everyone starts to eat.)

Len: “So, worried?”

Jane: “Yeah, a bit.”

Len: “You probably aced it. Results come out tomorrow. They're that fast. We'll go out and celebrate.”

Jane: “Okay.” (Smiles)

Len: “You doing all right? From the other day?”

Jane: “I guess.”

Len: “You sure?”

Jane: “Hasn't happened again, yet.”

Len: “See that it doesn't. I want you to go to the doctor. Get a shot of morphine. It'll help.”

Jane: “I don't know.”

Len: “That is an order. We need you here. All right?”

Jane: “Yes, I'll do it.” 

Len: “Good. Here, have some ketchup.”

(He holds out the bottle. Jane takes it and puts some on her fries.)

(The group finishes eating and gets ready to go back to work. Len drives them over to the station, and they walk off to their separate assignments.)

Len: “Where are you going for the rest of the day?”

Jane: “They didn't put me down for anything after the test. I guess my slate is open.”

Len: “Good, then you're coming with me. Got four hours to kill.”

(They walk over to Len's car. He holds open the door. She gets in and then he gets behind the wheel. Len puts on the radio and starts to drive.)

(Announcements come on over the radio. Len picks up the radio and responds.)

Len: “Five two, here on Haven Street. We'll take the robbery down at Edmonds. Over.”

Dispatcher: “Over. Loud and clear.”

Len (to Jane): “It's a robbery at a corner shop. I'm going in first. You don't have a gun yet, remember?”

Jane: “Yes, sir.”

Len: “All right then.”

(Len drives to the block of stores and parks. The two of them get out.)

(Len approaches the door of the shop. There is a woman who works there. She is crying.)

Len: “We're police.” He shows his badge, and Jane does too.) “We're here to help. Are the people still on the premises?”

Lady: “No, they left. They hit me.” (She starts to cry again.)

Jane: “I'll call an ambulance. They'll be here very soon. Okay, take a deep breath...”

(Jane reaches out and holds the woman's arm. Then she picks up her radio.)

Jane: “WPC Tennison, 517, Hackney Station. We need an ambulance for one female, at 29 Edmonds Street. Hurry. Thank you.”

Dispatcher: “Affirmative, sending them right now.”

Len (to Jane): “Get my camera out of the car.” (Then he turns to face the victim. Jane walks away to get the camera.) “Ma'am, I know this is going to be hard for you, but you have to tell us everything you can remember. Can you describe the attackers?”

(Proceed with a few more general shots as the officers talk to the victim, take pictures and collect evidence at the crime scene, and when the ambulance finally arrives, help the victim get in.)

(Len hands a business card to the victim.)

Len: “Give us a call if you think of anything else or need any help. We're here for you.”

Lady: “Thank you. Can you give my husband a call? He's at work.”

Jane: “I can do that for you. What is his number?”

Lady: “555-1238. His name is Ivan Summers.”

Len: “We'll take care of it.”

(The ambulance drives away.)

Len: “One down, a million to go. Back to the car, then.”

(Jane points to a phone across the street.)

Jane: “Time for that call?”

Len: “Oh yeah, go ahead.” (He hands her a coin.)

(Jane goes over to a pay phone across the street, and makes the call to the woman's husband.)

Jane: “Hello? Mr. Summers? This is the police. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your wife was the victim of a robbery at her place of work. You'll have to go to St. John's Hospital.”

(Jane talks for a couple more minutes and then says goodbye. She hangs up and walks back across the street. Jane and Len get back in the car.)

Jane: “He'll meet her at the hospital. Poor thing, she must have been really scared.”

Len: “It's terrible. The perp sounds familiar, though. If it's who I think it is. We'll get him.”

Jane: “Soon.”

(They drive on. Soon, another announcement comes on over the radio.)

Dispatcher: “Vandalism reported at Manken Street. Two male youths with spray paint. Over.”

(Len picks up the radio.)

Len: “Five two, we'll get that one, over.”

Dispatcher: “Affirmative. Thank you.”

Len: “Clear.” (Hangs up the radio.)

(Len drives to the location. Shot of the two pre-teen boys, who are spray-painting on the side of a building. Len stops the car and he and Jane gets out.)

Len: “Sorry to interrupt your little art show, but you're under arrest.”

(Len grabs one of the boys by his collar. Jane grabs the other.)

(Jane's captive starts to twist around. She pushes his arm into a painful hold.)

Boy: “Ouch!”

Jane: “Stop struggling and it won't hurt.”

(The kid gives up and Jane puts the cuffs on him. Len has also cuffed the other kid.)

(Jane starts to read the kids their rights, and she and Len put the kids in the back of the patrol car.)

(Len drives to the station, where they park, and move the kids up the stairs into the office.)

(Len and Jane take the kids to the booking desk.)

Len: “Now – tell the nice man your name and do what he says.”

Kid: “Can I call my parents?”

Len: “When you're done talking to the sergeant, they'll let you have a call.”

Other Kid: “Can I get some water?”

Len: “When you're booked and in a cell, you can have a drink. Settle down. You got caught, now take it like a man.”

(Jane stands behind the boys as they are booked in. Afterward, the boys are placed in separate cells.)

(Jane walks into Len's office.)

Len: “You did pretty well out there. Get the paperwork taken care of, all right?”

Jane: “Yes, sir.”

Len: “Tomorrow, I'll be talking to someone with a real badge.”

(He smiles. Jane nods nervously and blushes, looking at the floor.)

Len: “You almost made it to the finish line. Then the real terror begins.”

(Jane laughs a little.)

Len: “Let me give you – an uncle's advice.” (He starts to look very serious.) “Police work is a difficult job. As you've already seen. Almost everybody needs help at one time or another. Don't be afraid to ask. There is no shame in doing that. They should have already given you the catalog book to the local doctors. You don't have to tell anyone else. They're discreet. But remember – the world is going to hit you pretty hard, and they have little sympathy for us. Be prepared.”

(Jane nods.)

(Len steps closer.)

Len: “Get your uniform dry-cleaned. I'd like to see you in it for a long time. And out of it.”

(Jane, startled, knows exactly what he means. She grins and blushes at the same time.)

Len: “Finish your reports and I'll see you on the way home.”

Jane: “Yes, sir.” (She walks out.)

(Soon, she is typing at her desk. Kath Morgan walks in.)

Kath: “Hello, I haven't seen you in ages.”

(Jane gets up and hugs her.)

Jane: “What have you been up to?”

Kath: “Solved three murders this month.”

Jane: “Look at you! Torrid pace. You want to go for a drink, when I'm done with this?”

Kath: “No thanks, I'm going home to get some rest. But thank you. Some other time.”

(Kath pats Jane on the arm.) 

Jane: “All right. See you soon.”

Kath: “Sure.” (She leaves.)

(Cut to: a few minutes later, Jane finishes her work and gathers the reports. She walks to Len's office to give him his copies.)

(Jane knocks on the door.)

Jane: “Your reports, sir.”

Len: “Leave them over there, I'll have time to read them tomorrow.” (He points to the corner of the desk. Jane puts down the papers.)

(They walk out of his office and go to his car. Len has difficulty getting the car to start. He has to turn the key a few times. At last, it works.)

Len (slaps the steering wheel): “C'mon. I've got to have this thing looked at. At least the radio still works.”

(He puts on a rock station.)

(The announcer says:)

Announcer: “Hi, fans! Call in for your chance to win tickets to the Greater London Music Festival!”

Len: “Hang on.” (He swerves over to the curb and goes to a pay phone. Jane runs behind him, giggling.)

(Len puts a coin in the phone and dials the radio station's phone number.)

Len: “Hello, I'd like to enter the contest for the festival tickets, please. Name and address, yeah-”

(Len reads off his private information to the clerk.)

Len: “Yeah, two tickets. When are you going to call the winners? (Pause) Monday afternoon. Right. Thank you, goodnight.”

(He hangs up.)

Len: “That's done and dusted. Let's go home.”

(They get back in the car. Soon, they pull up to the police house.)

Len: “Hopefully, this time will be better than last time.”

Jane: “What do you mean?”

Len: “This.” (He tips up his chin and kisses her.)

(It lasts for a while. At last he breaks it off.)

Len: “If I win the tickets, we can go to the show.”

Jane: “That would be great.”

Len: “Let's go.” (He nods toward the building, and they walk up to it.)

Jane: “Is the canteen still open?”

Len (checking his watch): “No, but the snooker room is.”

(Minutes later, they walk into the pool hall and sit down on a couch in the corner. Len thinks a second, and gets up to get them drinks from the soda machine.) 

Len: “Your health.” (He clinks his bottle top to hers. They drink.)

Jane: “Bit of a long day.”

Len: “Long year.”

Jane: “You think the kids we caught today will get it together, listen to their parents?”

Len: “They may not have parents. But we did the best we could.”

Jane: “Yes, I guess.”

Len: “You can't let yourself get too down about these things. You just – get up every day and do your best, that's it.”

Jane: “Good to see you can be – positive.” (She drinks.) “So, how many years have you been on the force?”

Len: “Let's see, maybe ten years?”

Jane: “Fairly long run.”

Len: “I'm good at it.”

Jane: “I can see.”

Len: “Not to brag. I'm just doing my job.” (He sips his soda.) “The first few years, I almost didn't make it.”

Jane: “You? I find that hard to believe.” 

Len: “No, it's true. Friend of mine got shot. He had to leave the force after he got out of the hospital. Took the wind out of my sails.”

Jane: “That's awful.”

Len: “I still keep in touch, sometimes. He's doing all right, but still.”

Jane: “There's a lot about you I don't know.”

Len: “Nor I about you, miss.”

(They smile.)

Jane (shyly): “But I can learn.”

Len: “So can I.”

(They lean toward each other, almost about to kiss again. Then, two pool players across the room start shouting, as the cue ball sails off the table. One of them goes to get it, and puts it back. It ruins the moment.)

(Len looks at Jane.)

Len: “I'd better make sure you get home safe, miss, or your father will tan my hide.”

(He gets up and takes her hand. They walk down to the elevator.)

(Len presses the call button.)

Len: “Okay, see you soon.”

(He turns her chin and gives her a kiss. He breaks it off when the elevator gets there.)

Jane: “See you.”

(She smiles very happily as she gets in the elevator.)

(Next day: back to work.)

(One of the sergeants is at the front of the meeting room. He is speaking to the morning assembly. All the prospective PCs and WPCs sit at the front. Other officers sit behind them.)

Sergeant: “PC and WPC candidates, rise.”

(They stand.)

Sergeant: “Your results, please.”

(He hands out envelopes which contain the results of the exams.)

Sergeant: “You may open and read them.”

(A minute goes by as the nervous recruits read their results.)

(Then: laughter and cheering broke out. It seems everyone has passed their exams.)

Sergeant: “All rise.”

(The rest of the people in the back of the room stand up too.)

Sergeant: “Round of applause for our new officers, please.”

(Applause breaks out.)

Sergeant: “Come forward as I call your names, please. PC Dworkin… PC Mahlert...”

(The people approach. As each does so, the sergeant takes back their old badges and pins a new one on their jackets. Then he salutes them and shakes their hands.)

(Finally it's Jane's turn.)

Sergeant: “WPC Tennison.” 

(She walks up. He pins the new badge on her chest. He salutes her and then shakes her hand.)

(Jane smiles as she is finally done with the ordeal of her probationary training.)

Sergeant: “Congratulations, everyone. Lunch is on us.”

(The new PCs walk with the superior officers down to the cafeteria. When they get there, they see a very nice setup of trays of food from a catering service.)

(People get in line and take plates to go eat.)

(Jane sits down, next to a few other people. Kath Morgan walks up.)

Kath: “Let me shake your hand. I'm proud of you.”

(They shake hands. Kath gives Jane a hug and a kiss on the cheek.)

Kath: “I knew you'd make it.”

Jane: “Thank you for your confidence.”

Kath: “You've earned it.”

(Kath sits down and everybody digs into the food.)

(Suddenly, Len walks up. He elbows his way to take a seat next to Jane.)

Len: “Coming through.” (He puts down his food tray.) “I heard the good news. Congratulations!” (He shakes Jane's hand.)

Jane: “Thank you.”

Len: “I'll see all of you kids over at the pub after work. Drinks are on me.” (He smiles from ear to ear.)

Jane: “As you wish.”

Len: “I would have been here sooner, but I had to make a few phone calls.”

Jane: “All right.”

Kath: “The green beans are really good.” (She leans forward and looks for something.) “Anybody got mustard?” 

Gibbs: “Here you go.” (He passes her the bottle.)

Kath: “Thank you.”

Gibbs: “Not to worry anyone, but try to make your choices for assignments as soon as you can. Some of the departments can fill up really quickly.”

Kath (to Jane): “I hope you'll stay with us on CID. You've really got an eye for it.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

Len: “Is that a yes?”

Jane: “Uh...”

Len: “Come on.”

Kath: “Yeah, come on.”

(Jane pauses a few seconds, then nods.)

Jane: “Yes, I'll do it.”

Kath: “Hooray!”

(The others:)

Others: “Yay!”

(Len pats Jane on the shoulder.)

Len: “Congratulations, kid.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

(Reality intrudes. One of the older officers runs into the room to say that a large fire has broken out at a few blocks away. The fire department is called, but they need some police officers to keep security.)

Officer: “Sirs, there's a massive fire down by Sullivan Street. Three buildings already. They've got the fire trucks, but they need help from us.”

Len: “Then we will. Come on.”

(Chaos breaks out as the police officers head to their cars and rush over to the scene.)

(The fire trucks take up much of the block. They are spraying water onto the blaze.)

(Jane gets out of the car and walks up to a firefighter.)

Jane: “Where do you need me?”

Fireman: “Over there, second building. People are trying to get in there. They'll die if they do. Keep them off our boys.”

(He hands her a gas mask.)

Fireman: “Put this on.” (He helps Jane with the mask.) “Now hurry.”

(Jane runs to her post and grabs people who try to get back into the building.)

(A lady rushes up and tries to push past Jane.)

Jane: “You can't go, it's too dangerous. Please, stay back. The fire department is doing their best.”

Lady: “My cat!”

Jane: “They often get out by themselves, ma'am. They'll look for him as soon as they are able to. Please, stay across the street.”

(Jane takes hold of the woman's arm and ushers her back to the other side of the street. Then Jane goes back to her assigned area. Firefighters go in and out of the building.)

(Cut to: Hours later, as the scene winds up, and the fire department allow the police to go home.)

(Kath catches up with Jane and taps her on the elbow.)

Kath: “C'mon, let's catch a ride home.”

(They walk a couple of blocks to where Len has parked his car.)

Len: “Ladies. Let's get going.”

(The three of them get in the car.)

Len: “That was a goddamn mess back there, but you did your bit. Good job.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

Len: “You didn't take in any smoke, did you? Don't need to go to the hospital?”

Jane: “No, sir.”

Kath: “No, I'm all right.”

Len: “Good. I meant what I said about those drinks later tonight. We still on?”

Jane and Kath: “Yes.”

Len: “Thank goodness. Let's get out of here.” 

(Len drives off. Later, he reaches the station. They all get out.)

(Jane goes to her typing table. She puts a pile of forms next to the typewriter.)

(Cut to: the clock, as hours pass.)

(Finally, a tired Jane wraps up her report on the fire event and takes a copy over to Len's office.)

(Jane knocks on the door.)

Len: “Come in.” (Jane walks in.) “Good! You're done. Now, let's get out of here.”

(He puts away some things on his desk and gets his coat.)

(They drive to the pub. Len gets out of the car and goes around to let Jane out on her side.)

Jane: “Thank you.”

(They walk into the bar. Many people wave to them.)

(Len gets a seat at a table and pulls one over for Jane as well.)

Len: “I meant to tell you-” 

Jane: “Yes?”

Len: “The… thing… becomes final in two weeks. Had a meeting with the judge the other day. Finally got done with all the damn paperwork. At least it's going to be over.”

Jane: “I'm very sorry.”

Len: “Yeah, it'll be rough, but I'll- What am I saying, I'm supposed to be happy for you!” (He clinks his glass to hers.) “Drink up!”

Jane: “If you need to say it, you can say it to me.”

Len (touched): “Thanks.”

(Someone goes over to the jukebox and puts on a song- 'Marie's the Name (of His Latest Flame),” by Elvis. Len gets up.)

Len: “Dance?”

Jane: “Well, I- don't mind.” 

(She stands up and takes his hand. They move to an open place on the dance floor. The song is very upbeat, and they keep pace with it.)

(Shot of the faces of other people in the pub, as they realize what's going on. Some stare, others point. The station gossip mill probably just exploded.)

(Other people step out onto the dance floor and begin to move.)

(Some time later, a slow song comes on, and everyone dances to the beat.)

(Cut over to Jane and Len, who are dancing cheek to cheek.)

(The bartender goes out to address the crowd.)

Bartender: “Folks, it's closing time. See you tomorrow.”

(The crowd go back to the tables and start getting their things to leave.)

(Len and Jane get their coats. They walk out and go to his car.)

(This time the car starts the first time Len turns the key.)

Jane: “It worked, that time.”

Len: “Yeah, still gotta get a tune-up.”

Jane: “Better safe than sorry.”

Len: “Yeah. You're a pretty good dancer.”

Jane: “You're not so bad yourself.”

(They smile.)

Jane: “How far is the river?”

Len: “A mile, maybe two. Why?”

Jane: “I just thought that- well, it's probably late tonight, but I wanted to take a walk.”

Len: “Oh, some other time.”

Jane: “Sure.” 

(He drives on.)

Len: “Look, I know it was you who came to see me in the hospital. I wanted to thank you for that.”

Jane: “You're welcome.”

Len: “The nurse told me about it. You were there for a lot of hours.”

Jane: “Just – trying to help.” (She is blushing very hard right now.)

Len: “It meant a lot to me.” 

Jane (quietly): “Thank you.”

(They drive on, eventually reaching the parking lot at the station house.)

(Len gets out and goes to help Jane around the other side. He puts a hand under her elbow, and they walk slowly to the building.)

(Len opens the door and lets Jane go in first. He walks with her down to the elevator and presses the call button.)

Len: “Sleep well.”

Jane: “You too.”

(He turns to kiss her. They hold the kiss for several seconds. Then the elevator arrives.)

Len: “See you tomorrow.”

Jane: “Yeah.”

(She gets in the elevator and goes upstairs. Jane walks down to her room. She gets her nightclothes and walks down to the shower room. Minutes later, she emerges, all fresh and clean. Jane opens the door to her room and closes it behind herself. She reads for a little while, and listens to music. Then she shuts off the light and goes to sleep.)

(Next day: It's raining. Jane and Len go back to the scene of the robbery the other day. They look around in the store and talk to the woman who works there again.)

Jane: “Do you remember if he came here in a particular type of car? Was he with anyone?”

Woman: “There was a man across the street, in a brown Ford.”

Len: “Did you see the license plate?”

Woman: “LX5 G38.”

Len: “You've done well. Call us if you need to. Thank you.”

(He taps her on the arm and walks back to the car.)

(Len starts the car and gets going. He heads into a seedy part of town. Jane looks around.)

Jane: “Do you know whose car it is?”

Len: “I have my ideas.” 

(He stops the car and they get out. Len walks up to an apartment and knocks on the door.)

Len: “Police. Open up.”

(A man answers the door.)

Man: “What do you want?”

(The police show their badges.)

Len: “We're looking for a Luke Drager. You know him.”

Man: “I don't think-”

Len: “It wasn't a question. Where is he?”

Man: “Might be down on Taylor Street. He tries to get metal out of the workshops there. Steals the coils and sells them for a lot of money.”

Len: “Good. What's that I smell?”

Man: “I just burned some toast.”

Len: “You sure?”

Man: “I'm clean. I've been clean for months.”

Len: “Let me check your eyes.”

(He stares at the man for a minute. The man's eyes are white with no red.)

Len: “Stay that way.” (He nods and walks back to the car.)

Len (to Jane): “Watch out here. You let me go first. Remember, I'm the one with the gun.”

Jane: “Yes, sir.”

(He drives for a while, then pulls over. There are a group of drab, small workshops in a fenced-in yard. Down the block is a brown car with license plate LX5 G38.)

Len: “Keep a hand on your radio.”

Jane: “Yes sir.”

(Len walks into the yard. Jane follows.)

(Len goes to the door of one of the little buildings. He pulls at it and knocks.)

Len: “Hello? Open up. Police.”

(Jane looks around. She sees motion at the edge of the area. We see what looks like a person moving around in the window of another shop down the row.)

Jane: “Sir.” (She points to the other building, and Len rushes over there. She follows. Len presses himself flat to the side of the building. Jane does so too.)

(They creep to the door of the next place and they can hear rattling and crashing noises from within it.)

(A man opens the door and Len pulls his gun. He points it in the man’s face.)

Len: “I'm giving you five seconds, Luke. Nice to see you again. How much coil have you sold?”

Luke: “It's none of your business.”

Len: “Do you work here? Finally got a job?”

(Jane, meanwhile, quickly radios for backup.)

Jane: “Hackney Station, this is WPC 517, we need backup at the industrial yards, Taylor Street, right away. Man with a gun.”

Dispatcher: “Yes, ma’am.”

Luke: “Are you kidding me? Get out of my way.”

Len: “I'm afraid I can't do that. For the record-” (He quickly shows his warrant card.) “By the way, that was five. Down on the ground.” 

(Len reaches out to grab Luke's collar, but the man twists away and pulls out a gun.)

(The two men face off. Jane creeps sideways, so she can get a line on the man and take his gun.)

Luke: “Price of metal what is is, I ain't giving up my money.”

(Luke twitches, keeping an eye on Len, but Jane is close enough that she suddenly jumps from behind him and pushes Luke back into the wall.)

(A fight breaks out. The two fall to the ground and roll, punching and clawing one another. There is a struggle for the gun. Len stands gripped by fear, because he doesn't want to shoot Jane by mistake.)

Len: “Hey, hey!” 

(Luke finally regains control of the gun. It goes off three times: once in the air, then, as he gets a better angle, twice down into Jane's chest.)

(Jane is shocked as she rolls over, and screams in agony.)

(Len, stunned, finally lifts his gun and screams.)

Len: “NO!”

(He fires three times, and Luke staggers to the ground.)

(Len rushes over to help Jane. He kneels. Terrified, he checks her for injuries. She continues to howl in pain, and there are tears in his eyes as he picks up the radio attached to her jacket.)

Len: “Officer down. We need a goddamn ambulance. Bring two ambulances. Two. Taylor Street, at the industrial yards. Now!”

(He frantically loosens Jane's uniform jacket and shirt. She winces in pain.)

Len: “Don’t move, okay? Don’t move.”

(She stops moving.)

(Len finds the wounds and tightly clenches his hands to keep them closed, to slow the bleeding. He looks quickly up and down the street.)

Len: “Where is the fucking ambulance?”

(Cut to: in a few minutes, the ambulances and several cop cars arrive in a rush. EMTs jump out and hurry to help Jane. They also tend to the body of Luke. Len stands next to one of the ambulances. He has an empty look on his face, from shock. An EMT uses an antiseptic cloth to clean the blood off his hands. Luke is taken away into one ambulance, Jane into another.)

(Over to: the hospital, where Len sits in the waiting room and talks to other officers, who interview him about what happened. After some time, they leave. Len gets up and goes to the nurse's desk in the front room of the hospital.)

(Len shows his badge to the nurse.)

Len: “I need to see WPC Jane Tennison. Where is she?”

(The nurse checks her records.)

Nurse: “According to this, she's still in surgery. It may take a few more hours. I'm sorry, no visitation until the doctors say it's acceptable. You may want to go home and rest, sir. I'm sorry.”

Len: “All right, thank you.”

(Len turns to leave. He walks out to his car. Instead of going home, he goes to the police station.)

(Cut to: a chaotic scene, as everyone at the station reacts to the news of the shooting.)

(Len is approached by other detectives. They walk with him to an interview room. He has some more talking to do about the incident, for the department's own investigation.)

(Cut to: Several minutes later. Len continues to answer their questions.)

Len: “Luke Drager, a known criminal, came out of the building. I warned him...”

(And more time passes.)

Len: “WPC Tennison grabbed Drager and tried to take his gun...”

(The conversation moves along.)

Len: “He fired three times. Two shots hit WPC Tennison.”

(A shot of the clock. Eventually the interview wraps up. Len signs a report form and the other detectives tell him he is free to leave.)

DC Wagner: “That's all for now, sir. We'll contact you when we need you again.”

Len: “Thank you.”

(He gets up and walks out into the hallway.)

Len: “I need a ride back to the hospital.”

(One of the young PCs gets up and offers to take him there.)

Mahlert: “I'll drive, sir.”

Len: “Very good.”

(They walk out to the officer's car. They drive to the hospital and get out.)

(Len walks into the lobby and goes to the front desk. We see him talk to the nurse, who gives him a visitor's tag to wear.)

Nurse: “Let's see, Officer Tennison… yes, she's now in intensive care. Room 96. But it's not visiting hours yet. You'll have to go to the waiting room.”

(Len walks down the hall. He stops in the gift shop and looks over the stuffed animals and flowers.)

(Next, we see him in the waiting room. He has bought a teddy bear and a large pot of flowers. Len sits in a chair and leans his head against the wall.)

(He dozes off. The hours pass.)

(A nurse comes in. Len wakes up and eagerly asks her a question.)

Len: “Is room 96- is there- can I go in now?”

Nurse: “Excuse me?”

Len: “Is it visiting time?”

Nurse (checks her watch): “Yes, I think you can go in.”

Len: “Thank you.” (He gets up and walks down the hall.)

(He finds Jane's room and opens the door. Someone has apparently beaten him to it: the tables next to her bed are covered with flowers, cards and gifts from the police station.)

(Gibbs walks up to meet him.)

Gibbs: “Hey, sorry I missed you. We must have come in at different times.” (He grips Len on the shoulder.) “What a day, huh? What a day.” 

(Len nods. There is an endlessly sad look in his eyes.)

Gibbs: “I'll leave you two alone. Gonna be okay?”

(Len gives him a long gaze.)

Gibbs: “You okay?”

Len (quietly) “I wish.” (He opens the door and walks into the room. Gibbs, from the doorway, says goodbye.)

Gibbs: “See you later.”

Len: “Yeah.”

(Gibbs turns around and walks off.)

(Len finds a place to put the flowers and the teddy bear. He stands at Jane's bedside.)

(An oxygen mask is over her face. An IV drip is connected to her arm. This is all quite hard for Len to take. He breathes in and out sharply. He stands that way for a very long time.)

(Next day: a crowded scene in a north London courtroom. The lawyers stand and face the judge. This hearing is an inquest into whether or not there is enough evidence to file charges in the shooting incident.)

Judge: “Everyone present?”

Prosecutor: “Yes, my lord.” 

Defense: “Yes, my lord.”

(The judge looks around.)

Judge: “Well, there are two I don't see. The one is not medically able to be here at the moment. Can't say I blame her. Where is the other one?”

Prosecutor: “Doing the taxpayers' work, I assume, my Lord.”

Judge: “Well. If I have to call him later, I hope he can be found. Let's proceed.”

(The prosecutor wheels out a projector and puts some film into it. He sets up a screen and turns on the machine.) 

Defense: “What is this?” 

Prosecutor: “We sent a notice over to your office. You should read your mail sometime.”

(He turns on the machine. The film flickers.)

(It turns out to be a film of the shooting.)

Defense: “Where was this taken?”

Prosecutor: “Across the street. There's a shop that keeps their security cameras turned on all day. They have graciously agreed to release the footage.” (He shuts off the projector when the film is done.) “Care to see it again?”

Defense: “No.”

Prosecutor: “Your Lordship, I submit that there is ample evidence to charge Luke Drager with one count of attempted murder and other counts as well. We have much more to present at trial. We have submitted all we are required to, for your office, and to the defense as well.” 

Judge: “The case may proceed. Gentlemen, you will be here earliest Monday.” (He taps the gavel on its base.) “We are adjourned.”

(Cut to: the hospital. Jane's parents have been called, and they rushed in to visit.)

(They stand by her bedside. Jane is breathing and awake but very weak. She is not talking. Len sits in a chair to one side of the room.)

(Over the next several minutes, Gibbs, Kath and a few other people stop by to pay their respects.)

(At last, Len stands up and stretches.)

Len (addressing Jane's parents): “I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to help see her home.”

Father: “Did the doctors say when?”

Mother: “I think they said she can go in twelve hours. What time is it now?”

Father: “Almost eleven o'clock.”

Len: “Tonight, then?”

Father: “Well, we'll ask again. Right now, young man, I think you need some rest.”

Mother: “It's all right if you go home for a while. Really. We'll call you when it's time.”

Len: “If it's all right with you.”

Mother: “Yes it is.” (She smiles at him.)

Len: “See you soon.” (He gets up, shakes hands with Jane's Dad, and gives her Mom a gentle kiss on the cheek.

(Len walks out to his car and drives back to the section house.)

(He goes to the shower room, washes off and puts on a bathrobe. Walks back to his room.)

(Len puts on a pair of boxer shirts and an undershirt. He keeps the radio on for a while, then shuts off the light and goes to sleep.)

(Later that night: the phone rings. Len wakes up and answers it. He turns on the light next to the bed.)

Len: “Hello?” 

Father: “Hello, this is Mr. Tennison. The doctors said that Jane can check out now.”

Len: “I'm on my way.”

(Len hangs up, and gets out of bed. He puts on jeans and a shirt, and sneakers.)

(Len walks outside to his car and goes to the hospital.)

(Jane's parents are in the front room, helping her check out. Jane is in a wheelchair. She is wearing a casual outfit her parents brought for her. Len begins to tear up when he sees her. He sniffs.)

Len: “Ah, hello.”

(Jane nods.)

(Her parents finish dealing with the people at the front desk. Jane's father pushes the wheelchair out the door. He walks out into the parking lot. Len motions him to the car.)

Len: “Come on, now.”

(Len opens the door of his car and holds out his hand. Jane's father puts a hand gently on her back.)

(Jane sits in the back seat and rests her head against the back. Her father returns the wheelchair to the hospital, and goes back to his own car.) 

(Both cars head back to the section house. They pull into the parking lot. Jane's parents get out and walk over to Len's car.)

(Len and Jane's father offer Jane their hands to help her get out.)

(Jane stands and wobbles a little. Her mother holds onto her arm and walks slowly forward.)

(Len opens the section house door and lets them in. He walks with them down to the elevator. Len presses the call button. When the elevator comes, they all step in. The doors open on the third floor and they walk out.)

(The four walk down to Jane's room. Her father has her personal belongings. He gets her keys and opens the door.)

(All walk inside. Jane's father turns on the lights.)

Mother: “Do you want some tea?”

Jane: “Just water, thank you.” (Her voice is quiet and scratchy.)

Len: “Uh, she has medical leave and she won't be in for a while. That's what they told me at the office.”

Father: “How long?”

Len: “Two weeks.”

Father: “That's it?”

Len: “Ah, that's city regulations. Got to love the bureaucracy.” (He gives a short, bitter laugh and scratches the back of his head.)

Father (to Jane): “Well, you get plenty of rest.” (He kisses Jane. Her mother does too.) “Every day, we'll call you. We'll be stopping by more often.”

Mother: “Love you, honey.”

Father: “Love you.” 

(They walk out.)

(Len turns to face her. He tries not to choke up.)

Len: “Well! Can I get you something to eat?”

Jane: “No, thank you.”

Len: “Uh, I may have to go to court. You may have to, at some point. It isn't going to be pleasant.”

Jane: “I understand.”

(Len walks to her and gently takes her by the elbow. He notices she is gaunt and she must be exhausted. He walks her over to the bed. Jane climbs under the covers.)

(Len pulls the covers back over her. He kisses her on the cheek. Then he looks her straight in the eyes.)

Len: “Jane, I am – so sorry.” (He sniffs.)

(She looks at him and nods.)

Len: “Ah, I'll- talk to you tomorrow, okay?”

Jane: “Yes, okay.”

Len: “Goodnight.” (He backs up a few steps.) “I wish I could stay.”

Jane: “Damn sergeant.”

Len (smiling): “Yeah, I know.” (He backs toward the door. He smiles and waves goodnight.)

(Jane manages to smile. Len leaves and shuts the door behind him. Jane switches off the light and goes to sleep.)

(Next day- Len is in his office. The superintendent ducks his head in.)

Supe: “Can I see you in my office, please.”

Len: “Yes, sir.”

(They walk down the hall and into his office.)

Supe: “You'll be talking to the gentleman from the prosecutor's office, to prepare for the case. Are you ready?”

Len: “Yes.”

Supe: “Is WPC Tennison ready?”

Len: “I don't know, sir, but I can ask.”

Supe: “Yes, well, I hate to call her in so soon, as she's still recovering, but it may not be my decision. If they want to get this over in a hurry, I'll have to.”

Len: “I'll get in touch.”

Supe: “Good. How are you holding up, then?”

Len: “Breathing.”

Supe: “This is no joking matter. You've been through a great shock. I wouldn't rush myself, if I were you.”

Len: “I can make out.”

Supe: “There will be a disciplinary hearing. You discharged your weapon, so there has to be one. You've already been through the preliminary interviews, but the real thing is much harder.”

Len: “I should expect.”

Supe: “As I said, I hate to call WPC Tennison in so soon after… the event… but it will be necessary. If they want her to testify in court, I suspect it will be even worse. But there's no getting around it. That's the justice system for you.”

Len: “Fair enough.”

Supe: “No, son, it's not fair. It's not.”

(All of a sudden, there is a dark gleam in his eyes.)

Supe: “You know how long it's been at this station since we lost someone in the line of duty?” 

Len (at a loss): “No.” 

Supe (very angry): “You came this close!” (He holds his right thumb and index finger just a bit apart.) Why did you draw your gun first? You made it a more dangerous situation from the very beginning!”

Len: “I – I knew the man from before. I've arrested him before. I knew he'd be armed, and he was.”

Supe: “Well, see to it that this never happens again! Is that clear?”

Len: “Yes sir.”

Supe: “Son?”

Len: “Yes, sir?”

Supe: “Watch it. You're not king of the mountain. Yet. Now, get out of my office.”

Len: “Yes, sir.” (Len salutes the superintendent and walks back to his own office.)

(He opens the door and sees a small gift box on his desk.)

(Baffled, he picks up the box, sits down and uses his fingernails to pry open the wrapping paper. He opens the box and sees a small medal on a chain. It has a relief image of St. Michael on it.)

Len: “Well, I'll be.”

(With the medal in hand, he walks to the door and looks up and down the corridor. He doesn't see anyone.)

(Len walks down to the canteen. There is one young PC eating a sandwich.)

Len: “Excuse me. Did you see anyone in my office in the last twenty minutes?”

PC: “No sir, I didn't.”

Len: “Okay, back to your food.”

(Len goes back to his office. He searches his desk, but he can't find anything that might show him who placed the item.)

(He puts on his coat and places the jewelry box in his pocket.)

(Cut to: Len walks to his car and goes back to the section house.)

(He goes to his room and sits on the bed, taking off his shoes.)

(Len takes the box out of his coat. Then he picks up the phone. He dials Kath Morgan.)

Len: “Hello?”

Kath: “Yeah, can I help you?”

Len: “It’s Len. Listen, there was this thing at the office today. Somebody sent me – a present.”

Kath: “A present?”

Len: “Yeah. A little box, with a medal on a chain. Did you do it?”

Kath: “No. That's funny, it's not Christmas yet.”

Len: “Yes, and it's not my birthday, either.” 

Kath: “Interesting.”

Len: “Yes. I hope I find out who did it. Well, thanks for your time. See you later.”

Kath: “No problem. Bye now.”

Len: “Goodbye.” (He hangs up. He goes to the sink and gets himself a glass of water. Len drinks the water quickly, and goes back to sit down next to the phone on the bed. He stares at it in thought for a number of seconds. Then he picks it up and dials Jane.)

(After several rings, she finally answers.)

Jane: “Hello?”

Len: “Hello, hope I didn't wake you.”

Jane: “No, it's all right.”

Len: “Listen, are you well enough to come down to the snooker room?”

Jane: “I guess so.”

Len: “Fine. I’ll be there pretty soon.”

(Cut to: Len walks to the snooker room. Jane shows up a few minutes later. They meet here because it's one of the few places in the building where men and women are allowed to mingle.)

(Len stands up. Jane goes to meet him. He looks a little awkward, still almost overcome with emotion, and feeling terribly ashamed about what happened to her. Then he breaks the freeze and walks over to hug her.)

(They stand like that for a long time.)

(Then he points to a couch, and they sit down.)

Len: “You, ah, doing okay?”

Jane: “I slept a lot.”

Len: “Good. Did you eat?”

Jane: “Just some soup.”

Len: “You want anything?” (He gestures at the other side of the room, where the snack machines are.)

(Jane shakes her head.)

Jane: “No, thanks.”

Len: “Well! Let me tell you. I found something today, at my office.”

Jane: “Hmm?”

(Len takes out the jewelry box.)

Len: “What is this?”

(He opens the box and holds up the medal. She smiles briefly.)

Jane: “It's, it's nothing, really, just a little something.”

Len: “Did you get it? Did you have it sent to me?”

(Jane tosses her head from side to side, then finally looks him in the eye.)

Jane: “I saw it in the gift shop in church the other day. Thought you could – use some protection. I had someone who lives down the hall from me take it over to the station today, because I knew I couldn't go.”

(Len stares, and slowly nods. Then:)

Len: “Well, why did you do it? Why did you jump for his gun?”

Jane (slowly): “I... wasn't going to stand there and let him kill you.”

(Len nods.)

Len: “We'll probably have to go to court about this. Unless he pleads out.” (He rubs his fingers on the bridge of his nose.)

Jane: “Yes.”

Len: “You almost-” (He is going to say “died the other day,” but he can't bring himself to say it.) “Ah, I have never – lost anybody on the streets, as a commanding officer, and it's not going to happen again.” 

(Jane nods.)

Len: “Ah, that reminds me. I have to get you these training manuals that I have. They're very boring, but they may help you get ready for your detective exam next year.”

Jane: “You're already thinking.”

Len: “You'll pass the first time. I can always tell.”

Jane: “Um, very kind of you.”

Len: “No. It's honest.” (Then:) “Well, I'd offer you a drink, but it's a little late.”

Jane: “Some other time.”

Len: “Well, good. Do you have enough food to last the week?”

Jane: “I think so.”

Len: “Good. Keep your strength up. If you need me, call me.”

Jane: “All right.” (She gets up and quickly kisses him on the cheek. She pulls away, as if to walk off.) 

(All of a sudden, he reaches out and clamps down on her wrist.)

Len: “Don't.”

Jane (a little startled): “What?”

Len: “Can I see you tomorrow?”

Jane: “All right, sure.”

Len: “Goodnight.” (He stands up and kisses her on the cheek.)

Jane: “Goodnight.” (She walks out.)

(Len stares after her for a while. He slaps the tops of his legs.)

(Next day: A shot of the police station as everyone gets ready for the day.)

(Cut to Jane's apartment. She wakes up and eats hot cereal for breakfast. Then she goes down the hall for a shower, and gets dressed.)

(The phone rings. She picks it up.)

Jane: “Hello?”

Supe: “WPC Tennison?”

Jane: “Yes, sir?”

Supe: “Good morning. I'm sorry to have to call you while you are on medical leave, but I must ask you to come in and prepare for the upcoming trial by talking to one of our legal representatives.”

Jane: “I will, sir. When do you want me to be there?”

Supe: “Within the hour, please.”

Jane: “Yes, sir.” 

Supe: “You can wear plain clothes today, don't worry about the uniform. You'll only be coming in and going back.”

Jane: “Thank you, sir.”

Supe: “See you shortly, then. Goodbye now.”

Jane: “Goodbye, sir.” (She hangs up.)

(Jane changes into a blouse and skirt, stockings and dress shoes.)

(She takes the bus to the station.)

(When she gets there, she goes to the superintendent's office and knocks on the door.)

Supe: “Come in, please.”

(Jane walks in.)

Jane: “Here as requested, sir.”

Supe: “Good. Sit down, please.”

(She does.)

Supe: “The past few days have held some extraordinarily difficult events for you. However, if this case goes to trial, as it may do, we would do well to be prepared as much as we are able. Therefore, I've asked special counsel to come in and talk to you, to help you in that.”

Jane: “Thank you, sir.”

(The superintendent gestures to a lawyer, who is sitting next to him.)

Jane (to the lawyer): “Hello, sir.”

Lawyer: “Good morning. This may be unpleasant, but it's necessary, so I'll appreciate your patience.”

Jane: “Of course, sir.”

(Next scene: camera scans as we silently see Jane and the lawyer talking, staging mock arguments, and going over some paperwork.)

(Then the practice session wraps up, and the lawyer shakes hands with Jane.)

Lawyer: “Thank you for your time, officer. It's all we can do to be ready before trial. I'll give you a call if we need anything else from you. If he pleads guilty, we can save you further trouble, but if he doesn't- we'll be ready.”

Jane: “Yes, sir.”

Supe: “All right, WPC. Thank you for coming in. You may go now. Take it slow the rest of your recovery time. I wish we could give you more. I remember when they used to let anybody stay out two months for that kind of thing. Good luck to you.”

Jane: “Thank you, sir.” (She stands up, salutes the superintendent and leaves.)

(Jane walks down to the canteen to get a snack before she leaves. She spots Kath, and goes to sit next to her.)

Jane: “How have you been?”

Kath: “Not bad. How are you? Nice to see you up and around.”

Jane: “Thank you. Well, I've been sleeping a lot.”

Kath: “You need to.”

Jane: “Yeah. It helps. So, what did I miss while I've been gone?”

Kath: “The usual. Closed a couple of cases. It'll be good to see you when you come back.”

Jane: “Thanks. Anything about who's going to the Christmas dance?”

Kath (looks at her intently): “No, but there is something a little more serious than that.” 

Jane: “What? Tell me.”

Kath: “I'm not sure you want to know.”

Jane: “Tell me.”

Kath: “Look, there are a couple people who think you're a bit of a-” (She hesitates. Then:) “Homewrecker.”

Jane: “What did you say?”

Kath: “Homewrecker. That you broke up the DCI's marriage.”

(Jane blanches.)

Jane: “No. That's not right. He said – he said that I didn't.”

Kath: “I'm sure, but sometimes you really can't stop foolish people from talking anyway.”

Jane: “Dear God. What am I going to do? What if they run me up on a morals charge to the promotion committee, and they say I can't make detective?”

Kath: “I don't know. Maybe ask for a transfer. Being in another station could help you. If they don't know you, they can't hold things against you. Though God knows I wish you didn't have to.”

Jane: “I don't want to leave. I've gone through a lot here.”

Kath: “I know.”

Jane (furious): “I took two bullets trying to keep that man alive, and this is how they repay me? For pity's sake!”

Kath: “I guess because he's been here longer, and some people got very protective of him.”

Jane: “But that's ridiculous! He's a grown man. He can take care of himself.”

Kath: “I guess they don't see it that way.”

Jane: “So, who do you support?”

Kath: “I like you both. And I don't want to see you get hurt.”

Jane: (Looking bitter, almost in tears, she gets up.) “I'm sorry. I have to go.”

Kath: “Going home?”

Jane: “No, somewhere else first. I'll see you.”

(She walks away.)

(Jane goes outside and walks down the block. She gets a bus and goes several stops. Jane gets out not far from the banks of the river.)

(Jane walks slowly down the block.)

(Cut to: Len at his office. He is looking through some files. The phone rings.)

Len: “Hello?” (Pause.) “You're not supposed to call me here… Well – if you want to, yes. All right, I can – I'll pick them up. Fine. Okay.” (He hangs up.)

(Len gets his coat and walks outside.)

(Kath walks into the parking lot. It's the end of her shift, and she's heading home for the day.)

(She notices Len and waves. He nods back. She walks up.)

Kath: “So! Good enough day, sir?”

Len: “Killing time.”

Kath: “What's that you're wearing?”

Len: “It's – it's something.” (He holds out the end of the medal so she can see it.) “For luck.”

Kath: “Oh yes, you told me on the phone. It's nice.”

Len: “Patron saint of policemen.”

(Kath nods.) 

Len: “I guess we need it.”

Kath: “When did you get it?”

Len: “Ah, somebody got it for me.”

Kath: “Anybody I know?”

Len: “Sure. But there's better news than that.”

Kath: “Such as?”

Len: “I'm going to talk to someone about the incident at the bank. I can't go through it by myself.”

Kath: “That's a good idea, sir. I'll probably do that too.”

Len: “Yeah. I just keep seeing the goddamn flash in my mind. Every day.”

Kath: “The blast.”

Len: “Yes. Well, that's one thing out of the way.”

(Len looks up and down the street.) 

(Cut to: Jane still strolling by the river.)

(She buys a bag of candy from a vendor and eats some as she walks.)

(Then she sees a homeless man stretched out on a bench. Jane hesitates, then goes over to him.)

Jane: “Hello, do you need some help?”

Man: “Excuse me.”

Jane: “I'm with the police.” (She always carries her warrant card with her, and shows it to the man.) “You're not in trouble. I’m not going to arrest you. I just want to help you.”

Man: “Okay.”

Jane: “I'm going to make a call. I'll be right back.”

(She walks down the block to use a pay phone to call the station.)

Jane: “Hello, Hackney Station, this is WPC Jane Tennison, badge 517. I need help transporting a homeless man to a shelter. Can you send a patrol officer?”

Dispatcher: “Yes, ma'am. We'll send a car. Where are you located?” 

Jane: “Across the street from bus station 137.”

Dispatcher: “Very well. We'll have someone there soon.”

Jane: “Thank you.” (Hangs up.)

(Cut to: A patrol car shows up. Jane talks to the officer.)

Jane: “Please take this man to the men's shelter. They should be able to help him.”

PC: “Yes.”

(Jane helps the homeless man get in the car. The officer drives off.)

(Jane turns and looks for a bus to go home.)

(Cut to: Jane steps out of the bus and walks into the section house.)

(She gets in the elevator and goes up to her floor. She gets to her room and opens the door.)

(Jane sees there is a note on the floor. She picks it up. It says, 'Call me. L.'”

(She picks up the note and places it next to the phone. Then she walks into the kitchen and returns with a small plate of crackers and a glass of whiskey on the rocks.)

(Jane turns on the TV and starts to watch the news. The phone rings. She picks it up.)

Mother: “Hello?”

Jane: “Yes, Mom.” 

Mother: “How are you doing?”

Jane: “Well, I went to the station today, to prepare in case we have to go to trial.”

Mother: “How was it?”

Jane: “Not terrible. He helped me a lot.”

Mother: “How about I come over and help you with your laundry?”

Jane: “Well, Mom, I'm not still in school.” (She smiles.)

Mother: “Honey, you should be taking it easy, that's all.”

Jane: “All right. Try Sunday, after church.”

Mother: “I'll be there.”

Jane: “All right, Mom. See you later.”

Mother: “Bye now.”

(They both hang up. Jane goes to the TV and changes stations to a game show. Then the phone rings again.)

Jane: “Hello?”

Len: “I tried to get you, the line was busy. How've you been?”

Jane: “All right, I suppose. I was going to call you. My mother called first, that's all.”

Len: “How's she doing?”

Jane: “Better. We're going to meet on the weekend, and she's going to help me with some things around here.”

Len: “Good. I, ah, found out I'm taking care of the kids next week.”

Jane: “Oh.” (Pauses.) “Well, that'll be good. Maybe you can take them to the zoo or something.”

Len: “Maybe.”

Jane: “Yeah.”

Len: “Say, I got those training manuals I mentioned. Think they'll really help you out. Can I come up now?”

Jane: “Now? Is it curfew time?”

Len: “Not until 10:00.”

Jane: “All right.”

Len: “Bye.” (He hangs up. Minutes later, there is a knock on her door. Jane opens it.)

Len: “Hi.”

Jane: “Come in.” 

(Len walks in. He is wearing a t-shirt, jeans and socks, with no shoes.)

Len: “Here. Take these.” (He hands her a stack of police textbooks.) “Makes for very dull reading, but next year, the exams might be a little easier.”

Jane: “Thank you.” (She puts the books on a table and motions to a chair.) “Have a seat.”

Len: “Thanks.” (They both take seats.) “You still taking the pain killers?”

Jane: “Yes.”

Len: (noticing her glass of whiskey): “Be careful.”

Jane (raising her eyebrow a little): “Yes.”

Len: “How is the injury?”

Jane: “Well, I managed to take that walk by the river today.”

Len: “Without me?” (He raises an eyebrow, and smiles.) 

Jane: “Ah, you were unavailable at the time. The stitches – they burn, though.” 

Len: “Well, it's only been a couple of days. Give it time.”

Jane: “Yeah.” (sips her drink) 

Len: “Let me see.”

Jane: “What?” (She looks at him with bafflement.)

(Len makes a gesture of lifting up something. She finally gets that he means her shirt.)

(Awkwardly, she stands and takes a few steps forward. She peels up the front of her shirt about halfway, so he can see her surgical scars.)

(Len gets up. Before Jane can do anything about it, Len kneels in front of her and very slowly kisses the scars.)

(He puts his arms around her waist. She draws in breath.)

Len: “That better?”

Jane (shocked): “Yes.”

Len (staying where he is): “You could have – been gone, you know. Just like that. And you got in his way.”

(Jane rests her hands gently on his head.)

Len: “I still don't understand why.”

Jane: “I told you. Didn’t want to see him kill you.”

Len: “No, really why?”

(Pause)

Jane: “Because I love you.” 

(There is a fire in his eyes.)

(Len reaches up and starts to undo Jane's belt. She closes her eyes and runs her hands in his hair.)

(Len undoes the button and zipper of her pants, pulls the underwear slightly down, and gently kisses her belly button.)

Jane: “We should- we should-” (She raises a hand toward the light.)

Len: “Oh.” (He reaches out and shuts off the light.)

(Then he runs his hands up her ribcage and gently touches the underside of her breasts. Jane leans her head slightly back in rapture, and looks down again.)

Len: “Do you want me to?”

Jane: “Yes.”

(He stands, picks her up and carries her to the bed.)

(Angle from the side of the room as, piece by piece, their clothing is discarded on the floor.)

(…And the sounds we hear as they start to move together….)

Len: “Baby...”

Jane: “Oh! Oh!”

(As time moves on, the noise and urgency builds.)

(Shoulders-up view of them moving together beneath the covers.)

(Side shot of the bed frame as it shakes with their motion.)

(Back to the shoulder view.)

(And a considerable amount of time passes this way. Until:)

(Focus in as they lie side by side, enjoying the peace thereafter.)

(Len tips up her chin and gently kisses her.)

Len (smiling): “Sweetheart.” (But he sees something in her eyes.) “What's wrong?”

Jane: “They said – I heard – at the office, they said-” (starts to sniffle) “No, no, I shouldn't say.”

Len (lowers eyebrows): “What is it?”

Jane (slowly): “Kath told me. That some people around the station. Are saying.” (She is on the verge of tears.)

Len: “Say it.”

Jane: “That I am – I was -” (She can't take it anymore, and starts to cry.)

Len: “What?” (He holds her chin, turns it toward him.)

Jane: “A homewrecker.”

Len: “The hell?”

Jane: “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything.”

Len: “Oh yes, you should.” (He looks very angry.) “What is wrong with them?”

Jane: “I was thinking I could put in for a transfer.”

Len: “No. Why?”

Jane: “It might make it easier for you.”

Len: “No, it would not.” (He grabs her shoulders.) “Never mind them. We'll be all right.”

(She starts to shake and cry as all her pent-up emotions spill out.)

Len: “Shhh, shhh.” (He rubs her shoulders. He kisses her on the cheek, then turns her head to kiss her on the lips.)

(Then he notices the clock.) 

Len: “I've got to go. I wish I didn't have to.”

Jane: “But you can come back.”

Len: “Yes, I can.” (He reaches over the side of the bed to get his clothing.)

Jane: “Every day?”

Len (pauses, smiles, winks at her): “I should say.” (He gets dressed. Then he grabs her hand very tightly, and looks her in the eyes.)

Len: “I love you.” (He smiles, and leaves the room.)

(Next day: At the station, everyone is bustling around. Len is in his office. He takes a call. It's the superintendent.)

Supe: “Need to see you at the office, please.”

Len: “Right away, sir.” (He walks down the hall and into the superintendent's room.)

Supe: “I’ve got some extra paperwork for you to fill out about the Drager case. If you would.”

(He hands Len a stack of papers, stuck to a clipboard.)

Len: “Right.” (He sits down and begins to fill out the forms.)

(When he is done, he hands back the board.)

Len: “If I may go, please?”

Supe: “Yes.”

Len: “Thank you, sir.” (He gets up and walks out.)

(He heads out to the parking lot and gets in his car.)

(He heads to the jail.)

(When he gets there, he checks in at the front desk.)

Len: “Hello, I need to see a prisoner, please.”

Clerk: “Visitor?”

Len: “Police.” (He shows the man his I.D.) “The name’s Luke Drager.”

Clerk: “It’ll be a while. Wait over there.” (He points to a row of seats at the side of the room.)

(Len sits and waits. In a while, a guard comes to meet him.)

Guard: “Come this way, sir.”

(They walk down a long hall, to a meeting room. The guard steps inside.)

(Drager is seated at the table. He is wearing his jail suit. He is handcuffed to the table.)

(Len sits across from him and stares in his eyes. He puts his palms on the table top and leans forward.)

(And laughs.)

(Luke is puzzled.)

Drager: “What?”

(Len draws a line across his throat, from one side to the other.)

(Then he gets up.)

Len: “My advice to you?”

(Luke stares at him.)

Len: “Plead guilty.”

(He walks out.)

(He heads back to the police station. Once in his office, he picks up the phone and calls another detective.)

Len: “Hello, you seen Kath Morgan at all today?”

DC: “No, sir. I think she's out in town, working on a case. Don't know when she'll be back.”

Len: “Have her come see me when she gets in, if you would.”

DC: “Will do, sir.”

(He hangs up. Time passes. Len is reading a report when Kath knocks on the door.)

Len: “Come in.” (She walks in.) 

Kath: “You wanted to see me, sir?”

Len: “Yes, please. Have a seat.”

(Kath takes a chair.)

Len: “What's this I hear about some people getting run out of town?”

Kath: “What?”

Len: “Cut the crap. You know what I mean.”

Kath: “Sir? I'm not really sure.”

Len: “If I hear any more about my officers being threatened or harassed, I'll have whomever's responsible writing tickets for the rest of their lives. Is that clear?”

Kath: “Yes, of course, sir.”

Len (a bit loudly): “We may not all like each other, but we have to work together, because if we don't, people will be less safe. And my home life is fine, thank you very much.”

Kath (a bit taken aback): “Whatever you say, sir.”

Len: “Thank you, that's enough. You may go.”

Kath: “Thank you, sir.”

(She gets up and leaves.)

(Len goes to the water cooler and gets a drink.)

(Cut to: Jane walks into the front office of a psychiatrist. She approaches the clerk.)

Jane: “Good afternoon. I'm here for my appointment.”

Clerk: “Okay, please sign in.”

(Jane signs the book and sits to wait until she is called. Minutes later, the clerk calls her.)

Clerk: “Miss Jane? Right this way, please.”

(The woman leads Jane down the hall to a small room with a desk, some bookshelves and a couch.)

Clerk: “The doctor will be with you shortly.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

(After a couple minutes, the doctor comes in.”

Doctor: “Hello, I'm Dr. Nell Meyer. How do you do?”

(Jane shakes hands with the woman.)

Doctor: “So, tell me about yourself. What brings you here today?”

(Jane sits back on the couch.)

Jane: “Well...”

(Time passes.)

Doctor: “You clearly are suffering from shock and anxiety. The first thing I'm going to do is give you some Zaxol, to see how that works.”

Jane: “Does it have any side effects?”

Doctor: “Sleepiness and mild stomach upset. So take it once a day, at night, perhaps with an antacid if it feels a little strong. All right?”

Jane: “Do I still eat?”

Doctor: “Yes, you can eat. This isn't a punishment. I'd like to see you once a month, would that be okay?”

Jane: “Yes, thank you.” (She gets up. The doctor hands her a prescription note and shakes her hand. Jane leaves.)

(Cut to: Jane takes a bus home. She stops early, gets off the bus and goes into a chemist shop. She hands the pharmacist her note. Soon, he hands her a bag with her medicine. Jane goes back outside and heads home to the police house.)

(She goes up to her room. And opens the door to find Len sitting in one of the chairs.)

Len: “Hello. I wanted to make sure I caught you before you went out.”

Jane (startled): “How did you get in?”

Len: “Let's just say that after enough time catching criminals, I remember how a bobby pin in a lock works.”

(Jane blinks.)

Jane: “Right. Well, I'll just- I'll-” (She's flustered, and can't think of what to do.)

(Finally, she reaches back to close the door. She puts her jacket on a chair.)

Len: “I already took care of the food.”

(He gestures at the table in the small dining area. There are two toasted cheese sandwiches on plates, alongside glasses of soda pop. There are also candles in the middle of the table.)

Jane: “You've gone to a lot of trouble.” (She raises her eyebrows.) “What is all this?”

Len: “Well, I did make that appointment with the doctor. It's next week. With that in mind, I think I've-” (Pauses.)

Jane: “Yes?”

Len: “Come to a point in my life.”

Jane: “Oh?”

Len: “Yes. Sit down.” (He gestures to the table. They go over and sit.)

(He taps his glass to hers.)

Len: “Your health.”

Jane: “Yours as well.” (They eat and drink a little.)

Len: “The – thing is finished. It went final two days ago. We were able to speed it up. Paid a little more.”

Jane: “Oh?”

Len: “Yeah.”

Jane: “That must be a relief.”

Len: “Indeed.” (He takes a drink.) “I'm thinking about the future, not the past.”

Jane: “That's a good way to look at it.”

Len: “And I found – this.” (He reaches in his pocket and takes out a piece of paper.) “It's a good little place. They even take dogs.”

(Jane's eyes go wide.)

Len: “It's not far from the bus. Then again, there's always carpooling.”

Jane: “I see.”

Len: “Given my responsibilities these days, I'll be paying a lot. Rent, child support, all that. It'd help if I had someone who could lend me a hand.” (He looks at her intently.) “Quite frankly, I need someone.”

Jane (heavily): “Well!”

(Len's eyebrows go up a little.)

Jane (blushing): “I'm sure there's the information board at the office. I think people put roommate ads up there. If you get approval from the sergeant.”

Len: “Really? You think that'll help?” (There is a twinkle in his eyes.)

Jane: “You ought to be able to find somebody.” 

Len: “I found somebody.”

Jane: “Oh? What are they like?” (Can't resist smiling.)

Len: “She's really something.”

Jane: “Oh?” 

Len: “Always helps me in a pinch. Reliable. And-” (He raises his glass.) “Easy on the eyes.”

Jane: “Really.”

Len: “Which reminds me! I got you something.” (He stands up and goes to another chair across the room, where Jane sees he has draped a fresh policewoman's uniform in a garment bag. He brings it to the table.)

Jane: “I was going to order one, but I never got around to it. Thank you.”

Len: “Figured since the other one took a bit of a hit, the kind the cleaner couldn't help me with, I'd just go ahead and start over.”

Jane: “Well, thank you, that is very thoughtful. You didn't have to. Thank you.”

Len: “Might want to try it on. See if I got the numbers right. I went from memory.”

Jane (turning red again): “Well, this is – ah, would you turn around?”

(Len just looks at her.)

Jane: “Please.” 

(Len stands up and puts his hands over his eyes.)

Jane (figuring this is as good as she's going to get): “Okay...”

(She takes the uniform and removes the bag. She leans over a little and begins to remove her pants.)

(Meanwhile, Len goes to the stereo and switches it on. Jane notices, but looks up briefly, and continues to arrange her clothing.)

(Len goes back to where he'd been standing, and stares openly. Jane looks up and notices him.)

Jane: “Excuse me-” (She is now wearing the uniform skirt and a bra.)

(Len continues to look.)

Jane (whispering): “Turn around.”

Len: “A man can't admire the view?”

(Jane stares.)

Len: “Oh, all right.” (He turns to face the corner.)

(Jane finishes getting dressed.)

Jane: “There, now you can look.”

(Len turns to face her.)

Len: “Not bad. It'll do.” (He looks her up and down.) “It'll look a bit better with a couple more stripes on it.” (He points to the side of his shoulder, where promotion emblems would go.)

Jane: “Well, that'll take me a couple of years.”

Len: “You'll make it.” (He goes to the stereo, turns the sound up a little.) “This one's a slow number. Let's make the most of it.” (He beckons to her. She hesitates at first, then walks over to him.)

(He takes her hands, and rests his face gently against hers. They start to dance slowly.)

Jane: “This is nice.”

Len: “See? I'm not trying anything.”

(Soon, he leans forward to kiss her. She looks up at him in anticipation.)

(And the fire alarm rings.)

Len (looking up at the ceiling): “Whaaat?”

Jane: “Let's get out.” (She grabs her handbag and runs to the door. Len follows after her.)

(They run outside. A large crowd is already there. Fire and smoke bellow out of a room on the second floor. The sound of approaching fire trucks can be heard from down the block.)

(The two of them stand there and hold hands as they watch the blaze.)

(Cut to: not long after, the crowd mills around, while some people ask the firefighters when they're going to be allowed back in.)

Len: “I don't know where I'm going to go.”

Jane: “Well, I could-” (Stops.) “No, it'll never work.”

Len: “What?”

Jane: “Get us a room.”

Len: “You don't say?” (He half-smiles.)

Jane: “I just thought – since -”

Len: “You're on.”

(He walks up the block to a pay phone.)

Jane: “Maybe you shouldn't-”

Len: “Hello, operator? Give me the nearest hotel to the section house at Hackney Station.”

(Jane gives up and turns to watch the scene behind them.)

Len: “Hello, how much is a room for tonight? Yes. There is a fire at the place where I live. Yes? We'll be there in a few minutes. Thank you.” (He hangs up and phones for a cab.)

Len: “Yes, I need a ride from the section house in Hackney to the Lyman Hotel.” (Pause) “Very good. Thanks.” (He hangs up.)

Len: “Now we've got to wait.”

Jane: “Should you tell the sergeant?”

Len: “Hang on.” (He wades off through the crowd. He finds the desk sergeant.)

Len: “Sir? Since we can't get back in, are we allowed to stay at another place tonight?”

Sergeant: “Well, young man, since they didn't give us a time to go back up there, you may. Be back at work promptly tomorrow.”

Len: “Thank you.” (He walks back to Jane.)

Len: “Okay, then. Here's the ride.”

(The cab arrives. They get in. Len tells the driver:)

Len: “Lyman Hotel, please.”

Driver: “Yes, sir.”

(Shortly, the cab gets to the hotel. Len pays the driver and they walk into the lobby.)

(Len walks up to the desk. Jane stands behind him.)

Len: “Room for two, please?”

(Len pays the clerk, and the man hands him a room key.)

Len: “Thank you.” (He turns to take Jane's hand, and walks with her through the lobby.) “We've got room 259. It'll be nice not to have to watch for the sergeant tonight.”

Jane: “Yeah.” (She laughs nervously.)

(They find the elevator and go up to the second floor. Jane points to a sign in the hallway.)

Jane: “There.”

Len: “Uh-huh.”

(They walk to the door. Len takes the key and opens it.)

Len: “Aha!”

(Jane walks in behind him and he shuts the door.)

(Len goes to take her by the hand. Then he notices that she's still wearing her uniform hat.)

Len: “Didn't anybody ever tell you it's bad luck to wear a hat indoors? Come here.”

(He smiles, takes off the hat and places it down on the dresser.)

(He kisses her and takes hold of her by the waist. He pulls her in.)

(They continue to kiss and shortly move closer to the bed. Len takes off Jane's jacket and shirt and throws them across the spare bed. He moves to turn off the lights.)

(Jane grabs his hands and moves them back to her sides. He runs them over her chest and begins to undo her bra at the back.)

(This goes on until they are both standing there naked. Len reaches down and lifts off the blankets. Jane gets into bed and Len follows.)

(Len brushes Jane's hair out of her eyes.)

Len: “You all right, baby?”

Jane: “Yes.”

(Len smiles as he kisses her. She wraps her arms around his back.)

(As they lose themselves in the growing emotion and desire…)

(This carries on as the bed shakes and the sounds begin to rise.)

(Time goes by... At last they lie, spent, in one another's arms.)

(Len smiles at the ceiling.)

Jane: “It'll be nice to wake up together.”

(Len smiles and hugs her a little tighter.)

Len: “Yes, it will.”

Jane: “Ah, the alarm...”

Len: “Oh yeah.” (He leans over and sets the alarm buttons on the clock on the nightstand. Then he moves to get closer to her again.) 

(They sigh and gradually drift off to sleep.)

(Next day: The alarm goes off. Len gets up and shuts it off.)

Len: “Wake up, honey, wake up.”

Jane: “All right.”

(They both start to reach for their clothes. Len rushes off to the shower first. When he comes out, Jane takes hers. They dress in the clothing from yesterday, and head down to the lobby to check out.)

(After Len pays the clerk, he hails a cab to take them back to the station house.)

(They walk up the front steps. The building has now reopened after the fire yesterday. The two of them part and go up to their separate floors.)

(They get ready for the day. At the police station, Jane is assigned to go on patrol with another PC. Len is in his office when he gets a call from the superintendent.)

Supe: “My office, please.”

Len: “Yes, sir.” (He walks down the hall and into the superintendent's office.)

Supe: “We have received a call from the prosecutor's office. It seems Mr. Drager has requested a plea bargain.”

Len: “Yes?”

Supe: “Says he'll give us the names of the rest of his gang in exchange for a lighter sentence and a reduced security facility.”

Len: “Indeed.”

Supe: “I say we give him nothing. He shot a copper. One of my coppers.”

Len: “Yes.” (He reaches for a pen and a notepad on the superintendent's desk.) “If I may?”

Supe: “All right.”

Len (making notes as he talks): “Attempted murder, twenty-five years to life. Assaulting an officer, ten to twenty. There are two counts of that, because he threatened me as well, so it could run to forty. Unauthorized possession of a firearm, five years. That's at least seventy years to start.”

Supe: “At least?”

Len: “Yes.”

Supe: “The only reason I didn't tell them to stuff the phone up their arses was that with a plea, we may be able to spare you and your partner the agony of a trial. And we may guarantee to get him off the streets for a certain amount of time.” 

Len: “I see.” 

Supe: “Are you a praying man?”

Len: “Yes.”

Supe: “Better to light a candle than curse the darkness, they say.”

Len: “I've heard.”

Supe: “Very well, then. If we get another call, I'll let you know. Dismissed.”

Len: “Yes, sir.” (He salutes and leaves.)

(Len goes back to his office and gets his coat. He walks out to his car.)

(Len gets on the road and drives a few blocks away. He pulls up outside of a church.)

(Len walks in. Some schoolchildren are taking choir practice. He watches for a couple minutes, then goes into an alcove where there are a rack of candles and a few icons. He puts a little money in the collection box for the poor. Then he lights a candle.)

(An older woman comes up and lights one as well.)

Woman: “Hello, son.”

(Len smiles, and the woman does too. She goes to sit in a pew. She takes out a church bulletin and begins to read.)

(Len stands there for a while, taking in the scene.)

(A little while later, he walks back to his car and returns to the police station. He walks into the restroom and washes his hands.)

(All of a sudden, he grips his stomach. Seconds later, he moves his hand again. He bends over in pain.)

(Len opens the door of a toilet stall and leans over the commode. He throws up.)

(Shot pulls back so we can see that the matter he threw up appears to be clumps of blood.)

(Len backs up, looking horrified.)

(He rushes to the sink and washes his face with cold water. He takes paper towels and rubs his face. Then he spits into the towels. There is more blood.)

(Cut to: Jane rides around on patrol with the other officer. He is a young man named Jensen.)

Jensen: “So, Tottenham or Arsenal?”

Jane: “Arsenal, I guess.”

Jensen: “Pity. Who do you think is going to win it all this year?”

Jane: “Oh, I don't know, I haven't had time to watch a match in a couple weeks. Been – preoccupied, I guess.”

Jensen: “Yeah, that's what I heard. But what's life if you can't have a little fun?”

Jane: “What do you mean?”

Jensen: “Oh, you know. You hear things. From people.”

Jane: “People who?”

Jensen: “I guess I can't blame you.”

Jane: “What?”

Jensen: “Say, do you want anything to eat? I'm going to pull over.”

(Jane stares at him sideways.)

Jane: “No, but thank you.”

Jensen: “I'll just be a few minutes.” (He pulls over and parks, next to an Italian restaurant.)

(He goes in and comes out minutes later with a bag of food, which he places in the foot well on Jane's side of the car.)

Jensen: “Mind you don't step on that.”

Jane: “I won't.”

(As time passes, they do not get any important calls on the radio, and so head back to the station office. Jensen takes his bag of food and walks into the building. Jane stays in the parking lot, walking back and forth, to clear her head.)

(Cut to: Len in his office. He reads a report and takes his own notes on a legal pad. The phone rings.)

Len: “Hello?” (A coughing fit comes on. He pulls tissues from a box on the desk and spits into them.) “I'm listening… Can I just mail you the check? Who is it made out to? Okay, got it. Goodbye.”

(He leans over and suffers a rather long coughing attack. He gets more tissues and hacks into them. They are soon dotted with blood.)

(Len goes to the water cooler and gets a cup of water. He swishes it around and spits it back into the tray under the water tap. Len puts a hand on his stomach and winces. He pulls open a phone book and starts flipping through the section marked “Physicians.”)

Len (picks a number, calls it): “Hello, I need an appointment.”

(Cut to: Jane is typing a report. She finishes it and checks it for errors, then puts it in an envelope. She walks down to the DCI's office.)

(Jane knocks on the door.)

Jane: “Reports for the day, sir.”

(Hearing no response, she tucks her head inside the doorway.)

Jane: “Sir?”

(She sees Len at his desk. He looks strange, with his face red and sweaty.)

Jane: “Should I come back?”

Len: “No, that's all right, I'll take it.” (He holds out a hand and Jane gives him the envelope.)

(Len starts to cough into his hand. He picks up tissues.)

(Jane frowns, quite concerned.)

Jane: “Do you need help?” (She looks at the desk and notices a considerable pile of tissues, all coated with blood.) “You need to go to the hospital.”

Len: “No, I'm fine, I've just got the flu or something. Look, I've already made an appointment.”

(Suddenly a massive coughing fit comes on and he doubles over the garbage can.)

Jane (quite startled): “No, you need to go now. Come on, I can take you.”

Len: “No, I'm fine, I'm fine.”

Jane: “You're not. Just give me the keys, I'll drive.”

Len: “Jesus.” (He stands there hacking for a few more minutes.)

(Jane walks up to him.) 

Len: “All right.” (He hands her the car keys. They walk out to the parking lot.)

(Jane gets in the driver's seat of the car, Len into the passenger's side. He holds a hand in front of his face as he continues to wheeze.)

Jane: “How long has this been going on?”

Len: “Just today. Less than an hour.”

Jane: “Well, we're almost there.”

(Jane steps on the gas. She sees signs for the hospital. At last, she pulls into the parking lot and parks near the emergency room entrance.)

(Len gets out and Jane walks around to help him. They walk up to the hospital doors.)

(Jane addresses the nurse at the registration desk.)

Jane: “This man needs help. He's been coughing up blood.”

Nurse (to Len): “I'll need your name and an ID with your picture.”

Len: “Yes.” (He takes out his warrant card.) “Here. I'm a police detective.”

Nurse: “Very good, sir.” (She begins to take down his information.) “I'll need you to sign here and here.” (She holds out some paperwork and a pen.)

(Len quickly writes all that he is supposed to. He then coughs and holds on to his ribs. The nurse presses a button on the intercom.)

Nurse: “Doctor Tahaney to the front room.” (She looks at Len.) “It'll be just a few minutes. Please take your seat.”

(A very nervous Jane helps Len over to the seats.)

(Len takes out a tissue and wipes his sweat-laden face.)

Len: “Jesus, I hope they don't take too long.”

(Time passes. Finally, Dr. Tahaney appears and stands in the hallway.)

Doctor: “Detective?”

Len: “Yes?”

Doctor: “Come with me, please.”

(Len turns around and waves to Jane, who herself looks white as a sheet. He walks down the long hall with the doctor. Jane sinks back into her chair.)

(Then she figures she should call the police station and update them on the events. She goes to a pay phone.)

Jane: “Hackney Police Station? Yes, let me talk to the sergeant in Human Resources. I had to take one of the DCIs to the hospital.”

(Cut to: The doctor and Len walk into a side room, which is divided from the hallway by big plastic curtains.)

Doctor: “So, you've been bringing up blood. When did it start?”

Len: “Earlier today. Less than an hour ago.”

Doctor: “How much do you smoke?”

Len: “It varies. Sometimes a pack a day. Sometimes nothing.”

(The doctor puts a stethoscope on Len's chest.)

(Cut to: Jane is in the waiting room. She taps her heels on the legs of the chair. There is a TV on, with the news playing.)

(Back to the room with the doctor.)

Doctor: “You're going to need some scans. Come in again in two days. We'll take a biopsy.”

Len: “Do what?”

Doctor: “The blood could be a sign of several different things. We have to make sure.”

Len: “Okay.”

Doctor: “You'll get your results about three days after that. By then, we should be able to discuss what kind of treatment you should need, if any.”

Len: “All right. Can I go?”

Doctor: “Take these with you.” (He hands Len some prescription papers.) “They should help reduce the likelihood of recurrence. Be sure and get plenty of rest. Drink fluids. And you may want to take off work as well.”

Len: “If they let me. Thanks, Doc.” 

(Shortly, Len walks out into the lobby, where Jane is waiting for him. She looks pale with worry.)

Len: “Let's get going.”

(They walk outside and get in the car.)

Jane: “So, how did it go?”

Len: “I've got to drop these off at the chemist's.”

Jane: “Okay. What did he tell you?”

Len: “Well, they need to do some more tests.”

Jane: “Oh. Well… at least then, you'll know.”

Len: “We'll know.” (Pause) “Thanks for taking me.”

Jane: “No problem. Do you want to go back to the station?”

Len: “No, I'm taking the rest of the day off. I'll call them and let them know.”

(Shortly, Len points out a pharmacy and Jane stops the car. He runs in with the papers. Some minutes later, he comes out with the medicine and gets in the car.)

(Jane continues on to the station house. She parks the car and they get out.)

Jane: “If you need anything, call me.”

Len: “Thank you. Listen, I – am staying on the second floor tonight. I'm sorry.”

(Jane knows what he means – that he can't spend the night with her, as he might otherwise want to do.)

Jane: “All right. Call me, if you can.”

Len: “I will.” (He kisses her. She hugs him, and almost starts to cry. Then he leaves to go to his room.)

(Jane goes upstairs to her room and puts on the TV. She watches for a while, then gets a drink of water. Afterward, she gets into her nightgown and gets in bed.)

(Two days later.)

(Len gets up and goes to work. In the middle of the day, he takes time for his return appointment with the doctor. He goes to the hospital.)

(Len goes to the front desk and talks to the nurse. She calls for the doctor and he takes Len into an office.)

Doctor: “Welcome back. Take a seat.” (He motions to the examination table, and Len sits down on it.) This won't take too long. I'll be using a needle, I'm afraid. The results should come through in three days.”

Len: “Okay.”

Doctor: “Take off your shirt, please.” 

(Len does so. The doctor writes something on a form on a clipboard and leaves it on a side desk. Then he removes a needle from a case and prepares it for use.)

Doctor: “It'll hurt for several seconds. You may want to look across the room, to distract yourself.”

Len: “All right.” (Focus on Len's face as the doctor puts the needle on his chest and pushes it into his skin. Len winces. The doctor finishes the process and removes the needle.)

Doctor: “There, now, that's done. You can put your shirt back on.” 

(Len does so.)

Len: “I'll call you.”

Doctor: “It'll be done soon. After we get your results, I'll have you in again, if I need to.” 

Len: “Thank you.” (He leaves the hospital.)

(Back at the section house, Len gives Jane a call.)

Jane: “Hello?” 

Len: “Hello. Been keeping yourself busy?”

Jane: “Mostly resting. I have to go back to work on Monday.”

Len: “I know. I took the needle test today.”

Jane: “Did it hurt?”

Len: “Some. Not for long.”

Jane: “So, when do we know?”

Len: “Up to three days. I'll be glad when it's over.”

Jane: “Yeah.”

Len: “On the weekend, I've got to see my kids. I hope I can make it.”

Jane: “I'm sure you will.”

Len: “Weather's supposed to be good.”

Jane: “That'll help.”

Len: “Yeah. Well. Ah, I'll see you.”

Jane: “I hope.” (She hangs up.)

(Len takes his medicine and gets ready for bed.)

(Up in Jane's room, she calls her mother.)

Jane: “Mom?”

Mother: “Yes! Honey, it's a bit late, are you okay?”

Jane: “Yes, Mom, I'm all right. How are you?”

Mother: “Not bad. Did you get out today?”

Jane: “A bit. Did some chores. It'll be good to be useful again next week.”

Mother: “I can't believe we almost lost you there. You have to be careful.”

Jane: “Mom, I couldn't have prevented-”

Mother: “I know, dear, that's not what I meant. Maybe police work is just too dangerous.”

Jane: “Well, we can't all quit.”

Mother: “I know, but maybe you could – try to become a desk sergeant or something. Then I wouldn't worry so much.”

Jane: “You're my mother, I'm supposed to make you worry.” 

(They both laugh.)

Mother: “True. Say, you hear anything from that Leonard fellow yet?”

Jane: “Mom!”

Mother: “I'm sorry, is that wrong?”

Jane: “No, he's been sick. Had to go to the hospital the other day.”

Mother: “Dear Lord! Is he out now?”

Jane: “Yes, he's – doing better.” 

Mother: “Well, that's good news. Tell him get well from me and your father.”

Jane: “Yes. How's Dad?”

Mother: “Worried about you, but otherwise fine.”

Jane: “I'll try to call more often.”

Mother: “That would be fine. I have to have your friend over one week, for dinner, some Sunday.”

Jane: “Maybe we could.” 

Mother: “All right then, dear. You have a good weekend.”

Jane: “You too, Mom. Goodbye now.”

Mother: “Goodbye.”

(She hangs up.)

(Jane changes out of her day clothes into a nightshirt. She gets under the covers and shuts the lights off. Soon she is asleep.)

(Next week. Monday morning. Jane returns to work.)

(As she walks down the hall, several people say hello and welcome her back.)

(At the morning meeting, Jane is given the assignment to go out on patrol with another officer, DC Reynolds. He is a tall man with black hair. She gets in his patrol car and they go out on a drive.)

(Once they get a few blocks away, Reynolds spots something at the side of the road.)

Reynolds: “Over there. Look. What do you see?”

Jane: “A car. At a fire hydrant.”

Reynolds: “Right. You know what to do.”

(Jane takes out her ticket book, which she still has from her experiments with the traffic sector, and writes out a fine for illegal parking. She goes and sticks it under the car's wiper blades. Then she gets back in the cop car.)

Reynolds: “Perfect.” (He heads back into traffic.) “So, how've you been lately?”

Jane: “Well enough, sir. Thanks for asking.”

Reynolds: “Shame about what happened to you. Glad they've got that piece of garbage locked up at the moment. Hope they make the charges stick. You know, people try to weasel out of anything, these days.”

Jane: “Hopefully, he'll be – away for a very long time.”

Reynolds: “Yes, hopefully.”

(Hours later, they are done with their shift, and head back to the station. Jane walks back to her desk and starts to work on her reports for the day.)

(After a while, Reynolds walks down the hall. He is accompanied by Len, who stands quietly behind him while the other man talks to Jane.)

Reynolds: “You did a good job today, kid, keep it up.” (He points to Len.) “You want to watch yourself with this one. No telling what he's about.” (Reynolds smiles, then walks out.)

Len: “Hi.”

Jane: “Afternoon, sir.”

Len: “Give me the report. I'll read it tonight.”

Jane: “Here you are.” (She takes the pile of papers and gives it to him.) 

(She notices there is a sad look in his eyes.)

Jane: “What? What is it? You seem kind of – lost.”

Len: “See you in my office, please.”

Jane: “Yes.” (They walk together to his office, and Len closes the door.)

(Len stares her in the eyes. At first, he cannot say anything.)

Jane: “What? Did you get the – test results?”

(Len looks down and nods.)

Jane: “And what happened?”

(Len waves his hand at a chair.) 

Len: “Sit down.” 

(Jane suddenly looks afraid. She takes the chair anyway.) 

Jane: “Ah – what is it?”

(Len sighs. For another several seconds, he does not say anything at all.)

(Jane's eyes bore into his. He finally says what he has to say.)

Len: “Cancer.” 

(Jane gulps and rocks back and forth on her chair. Her eyes begin to well up with tears.)

Jane: “No, no, no, no-”

(She starts to sob in earnest. Len goes over and puts a hand on one of her shoulders.)

(Jane rocks back and forth in her chair.)

Jane: “Are they going to start treatment soon?”

Len: “He said they'll see.”

Jane: “Oh my God.” (She covers her mouth with her hand, and again rocks back and forth in place.)

(Her head drops, and she starts crying again. Len rubs her shoulder.)

(She stands up and looks him in the eye. And she can't take it. She winces and starts to cry. Her shoulders shake.)

(Len reaches out and cradles her in his arms. He pats her back. They stand like that for a while.)

Jane: “How are you taking this better than I am?”

Len: “I don't know.”

Jane: “Did they say how many – how much -”

Len: “Years?”

(Jane nods.)

Len: (very quietly): “About ten. If I'm lucky.”

(Jane leans her head on his chest.)

Jane: “Are they going to – shave your head, or something?” (She tries to smile.)

Len: “Hmm, I don't know. Hope not.” 

Jane: “You-” (She leans back for a second, to look at his face.) “You haven't been shaving for a few days.” (She reaches up and runs her fingers on the edge of his face.) 

(Len smiles a little.)

Jane: “Ah, my mother asked after you.”

Len: “She did?”

Jane: “She said you'll have to come over someday.”

Len: “Then I will.”

Jane: “How was your weekend with the kids?”

Len: “It was okay. We went to the amusement park.” (He reaches into his wallet and takes out a picture. The kids are waving from where they sit on a carousel.) “Had a good time.” (He puts back the photo.)

Jane: “Well, that's something.”

Len: “Yeah.” (He pats her back.) “Let's get something to eat.”

Jane: “Okay.” (She follows him out of the building to the car.)

(They drive to a Chinese food place. Len places the order with the man at the register, pays for it, and they sit down at a table.)

Jane: “The medicine, does it work now? I'm sorry, you probably don't want to talk about-”

Len: “It's all right. It's been working. I haven't had any incidents since the other day.”

Jane: “Thank God. You're going to beat the odds, you're going to-” (Her eyes start to fill up with tears again. She dips her chin to her chest and back up.) “I'm sorry.” (She can't help it. Tears roll down her face.)

(Len takes a couple of napkins and hands them to her. She dabs at her eyes.)

Len: “It hasn't really hit me yet. In case you're wondering. Been walking around in a goddamn daze. Excuse me.” 

Jane: “I can see how that would be.” 

(Soon, the waiter brings the food to the table. They start to eat.)

(Jane dips some chicken in the sauce.)

Jane: “This is good. This is really good. Thank you.”

Len: “No problem.” (He taps some salt over his food.)

(They carry on eating for several minutes.) 

(Then Len takes a small piece of paper out of his pocket.)

Len: “I still have the listing for the flat. Wonder if it's still open.”

Jane: “That's good. If you go, you'll have more room. For your things.”

Len: “I don't have a lot of things.”

Jane: “Well, you can get a dog.” (She smiles.)

Len: “What will I call him?”

Jane: “Biscuit?” 

Len: “Sounds decent.” (He smiles.) “I'll call them.”

Jane: “What's my mother going to say?”

Len: “About what?”

(Jane looks serious. She pauses for a few seconds.)

Jane: “Shacking up.”

Len: “Well, maybe if I make an honest woman out of you, they'll shut up.”

(Jane is stunned. For a minute, she just looks at him. Then:)

Jane: “Uh, can we go?”

Len: “Yes. Let's.” (He drops a few notes on the table as a tip for the waiter. Then they both get up and walk out.)

(They get in the car and go back to the section house. It is now nighttime.)

(They get out and walk slowly through the parking lot. Jane slows nearly to a halt. All of a sudden, she turns and looks at him.)

Jane: “I just don't know what I'm going to do without you.”

(He reaches out and grabs her elbow.)

Len: “I'm here.” (He points to himself.) “See?” (He smiles.)

(He takes her hand and walks toward the door.)

(They stop in the front hallway of the first floor.)

Jane: “You know, one day, they're going to give us individual bathrooms in every room.”

Len: “You're kidding. The city government, spend money?” (He smiles.)

Jane: “Would be nice not to have to run down the hall all the time.”

Len: “Yes, it would.” 

Jane: “What day is it?”

(Len checks his watch.)

Len: “Still Friday.”

Jane: “Do you work tomorrow?”

Len: “No.”

Jane: “I don't, either.”

Len: “Fine. See you then.” (He hangs on to her hand as they walk down the hall to the elevator. He steps in the elevator with her.)

(They barely lean together and kiss lightly, as the elevator moves up.)

(When the door opens, on the third floor, he presses the 'hold open' button. Jane steps out and turns to face him.)

(Len holds up his hand.)

Len: “Bye, now.”

Jane: “Goodnight.” (She waves as well. The door closes and the elevator leaves.)

(Jane is off to her room, where she quickly changes into pajamas, gets into bed and is asleep almost as soon as her head hits the pillow.)

(Next day:)

(Jane gets up. She takes clean clothes from the dresser and goes down the hall to take her shower. Minutes later, she returns, all clean. She dresses in a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers.)

(She gets herself some breakfast, cereal this time. Afterward, she puts on the TV and half pays attention, as she picks up the phone to call her mother.)

Mother: “Hello?”

Jane: “Yes, Mom, it's me. Hi.”

Mother: “You all right?”

Jane: “Yes, well enough. Listen, could you send me my blankets from home? It's getting to the cold part of the year.”

Mother: “Fine. I'll do that. Don't want you to freeze. Oh, and next week is your birthday!”

Jane: “It is? Oh yes, it slipped my mind. I guess I'll go out.” 

Mother: “We'll come over and see you.” 

Jane: “Okay, then. Say hi to Dad.”

Mother: “Certainly. Bye-bye now.”

Jane: “Bye, Mom.”

(The phone rings.)

Jane: “Hello?”

Len: “Hi, where are you?”

Jane: “I'm upstairs. Meet you in the snooker room?”

Len: “Yeah, give me a few minutes. See you.” (He hangs up.)

(Jane walks downstairs and waits in the pool room. Len shows up a few minutes later. He's wearing a short-sleeve button-up shirt, a sweater vest, jeans and sneakers.)

Len: “Hello. You ready to go?”

Jane: “Fine, then. Where to?”

Len: “I saw this. Thought you might be interested.” (He holds out a newspaper ad for an exhibit at the British Museum: 'God in Human Form: the Egyptian Pharaohs.') 

Jane: “Looks good. Let's go.”

(They walk out and go to the parking lot. Len drives to the museum.)

(They stand on line and pay admission. Once inside, they take gallery maps. The two of them join a guided tour and listen to the docent as the woman tells stories.)

(Jane walks up to a sarcophagus, which is stationed standing up in its glass case by the wall, and admires the beautiful blue and gold tones of the workmanship.)

(Moments later, Len points out a small stone sculpture of a warrior who is carrying a spear.)

(Time proceeds and they enjoy the rest of the exhibit. They walk out onto the front steps of the museum.)

Len: “So, where to?”

Jane: “Lunch?”

Len: “Okay.”

(They walk to a sandwich place a couple blocks up the street. They order food and sit down at a table.)

Jane: “So, why did you decide to join the police?”

Len: “Well, it was that or the military. That's what they do, in my family.”

Jane: “Ah. And did you like it from the first?”

Len: “Not always. Did I tell you about the time I fell in the river?”

Jane (laughing): “What?”

Len: “Really. They had me patrolling down there one day, and there was this man who wanted to jump in and end it all. He was standing on the wall above the water. I tried to talk him down. He started to wobble, like he was going to fall. I climbed up there to grab him, and then I started to go. I toppled into the river. He didn't.”

(Jane laughs.)

Len: “We got him to the hospital, thank goodness. I had to have my uniform cleaned. Guys at the station didn't let me forget about it for years.”

Jane (still laughing): “I'm sorry, I shouldn't-”

Len: “No, go ahead.” (He smiles.)

Jane: “Yeah, well, my first day on the job, I went to the wrong station. Cromartin, miles away. I was nervous, because I hadn’t gotten very much sleep the night before, and didn't notice the difference until I got off the bus. Luckily, I had left the house so early, I had time to get to Hackney before the first assembly.”

Len (smiling): “Everyone's got stories. So, what are you doing for Christmas?”

Jane: “Probably go back to Mom and Dad's.”

Len: “Yeah. Don't know where I'll be. My parents – ah, they aren't here anymore.”

Jane: “I'm so sorry. Well, maybe you can come with us.”

Len: “Thank you. I have to check whether I'll be doing anything with the kids at the time. But thanks for the offer.”

Jane: “Okay. Let me know. I'm sure my parents wouldn't object.”

(They continue to eat. Soon after, the lunch break wraps up.)

(The two of them head back to the car.)

Len: “So, it's been ten years for me so far. It'll be another ten before I'm fully vested with the pension. Then-” (He stops.) “Who am I kidding?”

(Jane realizes he is thinking that he might not live long enough to worry about what to do then.)

Jane: “Don't say that. I'm sure you'll be there.”

(Len pinches the bridge of his nose, in an effort to clear his head.)

Len: “I may have to retire when I'm forty-five.”

Jane: “Maybe you should think about – doing something else instead. Travel, or something. Get your mind off things.”

Len: “Yeah, maybe. I never seem to have time, though. Or the money.” 

Jane: “So just take the bus somewhere. Take a weekend.”

Len: “Up to the lakes, or something?”

Jane: “Yes. Well, it's just a thought.”

Len: “Hmm. Could be.”

Jane: “How old are you?” (Then she rethinks that.) “Oh, no, it's rude, I shouldn't ask.”

Len: “No, 's fine. I'm twenty-nine.”

Jane: “Oh. I'm going to be twenty-three next week.”

(Len turns toward her.) 

Len: “Serious?” (He grins. He reaches out and puts a finger on her cheek.) “We'll have to take you out somewhere.”

Jane: “Ah, if you want.” (Smiles shyly)

(They dawdle as they get closer to the car.)

Len: “So! Where to now?”

Jane: “Let's go by the river. Do some walking. See the shops.”

Len: “If you insist.” 

(He gets behind the wheel and they drive to a small parking area next to the riverside. It's a busy day, with lots of people coming and going. There are people roller skating, walking, fishing, skimming stones into the water, and otherwise enjoying the day.)

(They walk together down the row.)

(Jane spots a candy store and goes inside. She comes out in a couple minutes with a bag of jelly beans.)

Jane: “Want some?”

(Len takes a few. They keep walking.)

(Len spots a boat, and points it out to her.) 

Jane: “That's beautiful. White sail, blue crest of some kind.”

Len: “It's a crown.”

(Len suddenly turns to look Jane in the eyes.)

Len: “Walk with me, Jane.”

Jane: “Okay, where are we going?” (She takes his hand and pulls it a little.)

Len: “No, I mean in my life. Walk with me.”

(Jane's grip on his hand slackens as she backs up a bit, her eyes going wide.)

Len: “It won't be easy.” (He smiles and looks down, then back at her.)

(Jane nods, then:)

Jane: “Yes. Okay.”

(Len smiles and hugs her close.)

Jane: “Curfew's at ten.”

Len: “Yeah.”

Jane: “It's only three.”

Len: “Uh-huh.”

Jane: “How are we going to kill time?”

(Cut to: in Len's room, the two of them have pulled off one another's shirts and stagger to the bed. They get under the covers and start to move.)

(Fade out, and back on:)

(Afterward, they lie side by side.)

Jane: “It's good to know...” (Pauses.)

Len: “Hmm?”

Jane: “That you're safe. That we can – y'know, with the medication and all.”

(Len smiles.)

Len: “You're not… by the way...” (He looks at her.) “Are you?”

Jane: “I don't know. What?”

(Len moves a hand in a curve over his stomach, a 'baby bump' gesture.)

Len: “Are you? You know?”

(Jane looks a bit cross.)

Jane: “No!”

Len: “You sure?”

Jane: “Yes!” (She bumps him with her shoulder.) 

Len: “Shame, that. I'll have to see what I can do about that.” (He grins and rolls over on top of her again. He is laughing as he kisses her and moves his hands under the sheets. She can't help but respond.) 

(Cut to: a couple hours later. The camera pans over his apartment. Jane has dozed off. Len's eyes are open. He shakes her shoulder.)

Len: “Honey, you've got to go now.”

(Jane sits up and looks around.) 

Jane: “Why am I always leaving?” (She reaches over the side of the bed and begins to gather her clothes.) 

Len: “Damn curfew. Just think, it won't be for long.”

(She leans over and kisses him.)

(Back upstairs, Jane goes to the shower room and washes up. Then she goes back to her room and gets ready for sleep.)

(Next day. The time has arrived for the disciplinary hearing related to the shooting.)

(In a large conference room within the police station. Three senior detectives sit at a long table. They have papers and folders in front of them. Across from them sit Len, Jane and a few other officers.)

Sergeant: “All present and accounted for? We'll begin.”

(There is a blackboard on one side of the room. As the meeting proceeds, the sergeant asks Len to draw a diagram of the events. He gets up and does so. Then he goes back to his seat.)

Sergeant: “And when you walked up to the building, you pulled a gun first, is that correct?”

Len: “Yes. I had arrested him before-”

Sergeant: “That's not what I asked you.”

Len: “Uh, yes, I did.”

Sergeant: “Did you search him?”

Len: “No.”

Sergeant: “Why not?” (He reaches beside him and takes a book off a stack.) “Is that not correct procedure?”

Len (pauses): “It is.”

Sergeant: “Then why?”

Len: “He made it impossible. He moved to one side and took out a gun. He pointed it at me and then my partner. I did not have time. I had to face the immediate threat.”

Sergeant: “I see.”

(The conversation continues. Camera pans across the room as the superiors ask questions and Len answers them.)

(Then it's Jane's turn.)

Sergeant: “WPC Tennison.”

Jane: “Yes, sir?”

Sergeant: “When did you radio for backup?”

Jane: “When the man walked out of the doorway, sir.”

Sergeant: “And when did the backup arrive?”

Jane: “Several minutes later, sir. After I'd been shot.”

Sergeant: “I see.” (He writes some notes on a pad in front of him.) “And when you jumped on him, to try to grab his gun – did you not think to hit him with a rock, or something?”

Jane: “I looked around, sir. There wasn't anything big enough to give him a stop. Just little rocks. Wouldn't have done anything.”

Sergeant: “Hmm. The first bullet went in the air, correct?”

Jane: “Yes, sir.”

Sergeant: “And then he shot you, correct?”

Jane: “Yes, sir. Twice.”

Sergeant: “Well.” (He writes more notes.)

(After a moment, he turns to the other detectives and whispers to them. Then he addresses the officers in front of him again.)

Sergeant: “We will take a short recess to confer with one another. Officers are to remain in their seats and remain silent. When we return, we will announce our decision.”

(He gets up, as do the other superiors seated next to him. They walk out of the room. View tracks over to Len and Jane, who look at each other. They are clearly stressed almost to the breaking point. Still, as directed, they do not say anything, and stay in their seats.)

(Minutes later, the superiors come back. They take their seats.)

Sergeant: “In accordance with the law and with the guidelines of this department, we have reached a conclusion. It is our unanimous decision that both persons in question were justified in their actions and will face no reprimand or charges of any kind.”

(Len breathes out heavily, in relief. Jane looks at the floor.)

Sergeant: “However, I do have some – off the record advice.”

(Len and Jane watch him intently.)

Sergeant: “In future, try to search the person first. Might have saved you some trouble.”

(The two of them nod.)

Len: “Yes, sir.”

Jane: “Yes, sir.”

Sergeant: “Try to see that this does not happen again. God help you both. Dismissed.”

(The superiors collect their things and walk out. The officers behind Len and Jane also get up to leave.)

Len: “Let's eat.”

(Cut to: the two of them go to the canteen and get sodas and sandwiches.)

Len: “I called the man about the flat. He says I can meet with him after work today.”

Jane: “Good to hear.”

Len: “I haven't adopted the dog yet. I think I'll wait a week.”

Jane: “Okay.” (smiles)

(Len reaches out and steals some of Jane's potato crisps.)

Jane: “Hey. Don't you think you ought to… ask, or something?”

Len: “I'm seizing them for evidence.” (He eats.)

Jane: “Okay, just… go ahead...” 

(A minute later, Len stops, as if he's suddenly remembered something.)

Len: “Oh! I didn't win those tickets.” (He reaches into his jacket and takes out a small envelope.) “So I had to go buy them.” (He puts the envelope down on the table. Jane looks wide-eyed, and opens the paper to reveal two tickets, marked 'Greater London Music Festival.')

Jane: “This is great! Thank you.”

Len: “Yeah, it's nice to go outdoors sometimes, do things.”

Jane: “So I've heard.”

(They finish up lunch and return to work.)

(Jane is sent out to walk the beat with PC Mahlert. Len returns to his office to read reports.)

(Cut to a shot of Mahlert and Jane walking down the street.)

Mahlert: “So, how've you been?”

Jane: “Okay, and you?”

Mahlert: “Decent enough. Still getting out of bed.”

(They walk past many folk who are going about their business on the street.)

(Suddenly, a few dozen yards ahead of them, a shoving match breaks out between two people. A lot of yelling and pushing. One of the people turns and starts to run.)

(Mahlert takes out his police whistle and tweets it loudly.)

Mahlert: “Stop! Police!” (He turns to Jane.) “You take care of the victim. I'm gonna catch that guy.” (He runs ahead to follow the first person.)

(Jane catches up with the victim, a woman in her sixties. The woman is wearing a puffy green jacket, a white blouse and a pink skirt.)

Jane: “Police. We're going to help you. Are you all right? Do you want me to call an ambulance?”

Lady: “No, I just need to catch my breath. He tried to go in my purse.”

Jane: “Did he get anything?”

(The woman opens her purse and rifles through it.)

Lady: “No, it doesn't look like he got anything, but he did try.”

Jane: “Attempted robbery and battery. We'll get him for a few years.” (Jane puts a hand on the woman's shoulder.) “Take a deep breath. It's going to be okay.”

(Up the block, Mahlert has captured the suspect and put handcuffs on him. He drags the man back to where Jane and the victim are standing.)

Mahlert: “Right! I called for a couple patrol cars to come pick us up. This dunce is going away for a little bit, aren't you?”

Robber: “I know my rights.”

Mahlert: “That's right. You don't have to say anything, so don't.”

(The police cars arrive and take all of them to the station.)

(Mahlert gets out and takes the handcuffed man into the station for booking. Jane follows him.)

(Over to the booking area, where they take the man's fingerprints, and then lead him to a jail cell.)

Mahlert: “You'll be able to call your solicitor in a minute. Just hang tight.”

(He turns and walks to the front desk, where Jane is standing.)

Mahlert: “C'mon, let's go do our reports.”

(Jane nods and walks along with him, down to the work room, where they each take a desk and start typing.)

(A little while later, they finish their work and place the papers in envelopes.)

Jane: “That's finished.”

Mahlert: “Yes indeed. Now let's go.”

(Fade out)

 

EPISODE TWO: “DINNER”

(Open on:)

(Mahlert knocks on the door of Len's office.)

Len: “Come in.”

(The officers walk in and place their packets on his desk.)

Mahlert: “The events of the day, sir.”

Len: “Good. Summary of the case, please.”

Mahlert: “Basic robbery. Man pushed and shoved woman, tried to break in her purse, ran off. I stopped him. She here took the victim's information.”

Len: “Good. Did the woman need medical attention?”

Jane: “No, sir. She was frightened, but nothing worse. I gave her a business card. She said she's ready to testify.”

Len: “We've got a good case, he'll do a couple years. Fine. You may leave.” (Mahlert turns and walks out. Jane gets to the door before Len calls out to stop her.) 

Len: “Stop.” (Jane turns around.) 

Jane: “Yes?”

Len: “I'll get my coat.” (He puts on his jacket and walks with her into the hallway.) 

Jane: “Are you going to see the man about the flat?”

Len: “Yes.”

Jane: “I was going to cook...”

(Len turns to look at her. Slowly, he smiles.)

Jane: “…but never mind.” (She walks a little ahead of him. He reaches out and snags her elbow. She turns to face him.)

Len: “I'll be back about eight.”

Jane: “Okay.”

(They walk out into the parking lot. Mahlert comes up to ask Len a question.)

Mahlert: “Sir, can I speak to you alone for a second?”

Len: “Yes.” (Walks a few feet away.) “What is it?”

Mahlert: “How old is she?” (He tips his chin in Jane's direction.)

Len: “Pardon?”

Mahlert: “What is she, twenty-one or something?”

Len: “Why?”

Mahlert: “Thought I'd ask her out.”

(Len's eyebrows go up and he stares the other man in the face.)

Mahlert: “Does she like bowling?”

Len: “Young man.”

Mahlert: “Yes?”

Len: “Get out of here.”

(Mahlert backs away.)

Mahlert: “Okay. See you tomorrow.”

(Len goes to his car. He notices Jane is still waiting outside.)

Len: “Come on, I'll drop you home.”

(She gets in. They drive off.)

Jane: “So, when's the concert?” 

Len: “Next Saturday. Starts at two, runs all day.”

Jane: “That'll be good.”

Len: “What are you making tonight?”

Jane: “Spaghetti pomodoro.” 

Len: “Sounds good.” 

(They drive on. Eventually, they reach the section house.)

(Len parks the car and unlocks the doors.)

Len: “Ah, I'm going to get my papers and meet with the man, all right?”

Jane: “Yes. I'll see you later.”

(They both walk up the steps. When they get in the building, Len takes a turn to go toward the staircase. Before he goes up, he reaches out and kisses Jane, and hugs her for a long break.)

Jane: “Thank you for the trip home.”

Len: “See you.” (He kisses her again, and walks upstairs.)

(Jane heads down the hall to the elevator and takes it upstairs to her floor.)

(In her room, Jane sets aside the large pot of water to make spaghetti. She gets a jar of sauce out of the fridge, and a box of pasta out of the cabinet. Then she puts on the TV and sits down to relax for a while. She's not cooking yet, as it's a little too early.)

(The phone rings. She picks it up.)

Jane: “Hello?”

Father: “Hi, hon, it's your Dad.”

Jane: “How're you doing?”

Father: “Fine, and you?”

Jane: “Well enough. We caught a thief today.”

Father: “Good. One fewer. Too many to go.”

(They laugh.)

Father: “Are you getting out at all, to enjoy yourself?”

Jane: “Well, you know, here and there, I guess.”

Father: “Now, honey, I only say this because I care. Are you taking to the drink?”

Jane: “No, why?”

Father: “I thought with what you've been through, it might be tempting. But you don't have to resort to that.”

Jane: “I won't, Dad. I'm seeing a therapist.”

Father: “Good, good. That's comforting. Your mother and I were very worried. We almost lost you.”

Jane: “Dad.” (She frowns, as his words brings back thoughts of the terrible day.)

Father: “I don't doubt your abilities in any way. But if you ever wanted to change, to take a different job, your mother and I would support you.”

Jane: “Dad, I don't think I will leave.”

Father: “I am not trying to say that you should. But it's dangerous, Jane.”

Jane: “They took-” (She sniffs here, almost about to cry.) “They took very good care of me at the hospital.”

Father: “That was a comfort.”

(Cut to: Len arrives at the renter's office. He shakes hands with the man and sits down at his desk.)

(Back to Jane's apartment.)

Jane: “And I did get a few balloons and teddy bears out of it.”

Father: “There is that, too.”

(They laugh.)

Father: “If you want to come visit, that would be all right.”

Jane: “Let me see. I can't go next week, but the week after that, I think I can.”

Father: “Fine. I'll call you again. Bye, honey.”

Jane: “Goodbye, Dad.” (She hangs up.)

(Shot of the clock. It is now shortly after 7:00.)

(Jane gets up to change the TV station.)

(Over to Len at the realtor's office.)

Len: “And when is the rent due?”

Realtor: “The fifteenth. If anything happens, give me a call.”

Len: “There won't be a need.”

Realtor: “If you need to break the contract, there will be a fee. But I suspect everything will be fine.” (He hands Len a clipboard with paperwork to fill out.)

(Cut to: Jane looks at the clock and gets up to get some things from the kitchen. She sets a table for two, then goes back to her chair and watches TV again.)

(Over to: Len wraps things up at the realtor's office. He shakes hands with the man and takes away a large envelope full of the documents he just signed.)

(Then he walks out to his car, to drive to the section house.)

(When Len gets home, he sets his things down and looks at pile of boxes he has assembled, to get ready for the move.)

(It is now 7:30. Back in Jane’s apartment, she has begun to cook. She starts the water to boil, and puts some sauce in a pan to heat it up too. She tastes a little on a spoon, to make sure it's good.)

(Meanwhile, Len turns the radio on, and starts to put some of his property into boxes. He pauses occasionally to wipe his forehead.)

(A shot of the peaceful outdoors of the building, as cars pass by in the night.)

(Jane pours the spaghetti into a colander and then takes the gripper to scoop it onto the plates. She shuts off the heat on the sauce and ladles it over the pasta.)

(Over to: Len, still packing. He stops for a minute to rub his back. He sits down and takes a look at the room.)

(Back to Jane, who puts a plate on each side of the table, and goes into the kitchen to search the drawers for candles. She finds them and puts them in holders. Then she lights them and puts the silverware at each place.)

(Jane takes a step back to survey the scene and make sure everything is good.)

(Down in Len's apartment, he stops to take some aspirin, and continues to rub his back. Then he returns to putting things in boxes.)

(Jane switches off the TV and puts on the radio. It's a jazz station. She sits in her chair and stretches her shoulders back, trying to relax.)

(…And a considerable amount of time goes by. Len carries on with his boxes. Jane watches the clock and looks at the door.)

(But nobody knocks at it.)

(More time. Len puts a last box on a stack, and goes to sit on the bed. He stretches out and breathes heavily. Then he closes his eyes.)

(A couple hours pass.)

(Over to: Jane, deeply puzzled, has idly picked at some of her food, but has not eaten most of it. She watched the candles burn down, and reaches forward to flick off a piece of wax from one of them. Then she blows out the candles and goes back to slump in her chair.)

(Len has fallen asleep. He lies on the bed and is dead to the world.)

(A defeated Jane has given up on his arrival, and decides to put away the rest of the food. She takes out two plastic boxes and puts some of the spaghetti in each. Then she stores them in the fridge. She puts the dishes in the sink and puts soap on a sponge. She quickly cleans the dishes and wipes them with a towel.)

(Meanwhile, a groggy Len finally wakes up. He notices the clock.)

Len: “Oh, shit.”

(He grabs for the phone and dials Jane.)

(But upstairs, she has walked down the hall to use the washroom.)

(Shot of the phone in her room, as it rings and rings with no one to answer it.)

(Jane walks back into her room, shuts the door and leans back on it.)

(Len hangs up, waits a few seconds and tries again.)

(Jane stares at the phone, then reluctantly goes over to answer it.)

Len: “Hello? That you?”

Jane (rolls her eyes): “Hello.”

Len: “Listen, I don't know what happened. I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep after I finished packing up the things I've got to move out. It won't happen again.”

Jane: “Yeah, it won't.”

Len: “Hey, wait a minute. Can I come up?”

Jane (looking at the clock): “It's ten thirty.”

Len: “Oh, shit. I am really sorry.” 

Jane (in a dead, flat voice): “Wouldn't want the sergeant to get you.”

Len: “I - I don't know what to say.”

Jane: “Goodbye.”

(She hangs up. A nonplussed Len stares at the phone, then puts it back.)

(Jane gets undressed and puts on her pajamas. She gets into bed and turns off the light.)

(Next day. Everyone gets their orders for the day. Jane again goes out to walk the beat with PC Mahlert. Len goes to arrest a suspect at their apartment. The man is a drug dealer.)

(We see him knock at the door, show the man the warrant, and search the apartment for evidence. Another detective and a couple of PCs help him with the search, and put evidence in bags. Then it's his turn to go back to the department, have the man booked in, and type up a report.)

(Back at the station, Len finishes his paperwork, then goes down the hall to the typing room where the PCs work. Jane's desk is empty. It has been completely cleaned out. There is no typewriter, no paper, no pens, no nothing on it. A bewildered Len walks to the desk and looks under it. Then he looks around the room.)

(PC Mahlert walks in.)

Len: “You!”

Mahlert: “Sir?”

Len: “What are you doing?”

Mahlert: “I was just going to borrow a typewriter, sir. Last report of the day.”

(Len stares at him.) 

Mahlert: “You said to bring you a report every time I finish an assignment, sir...” 

Len: “Go ahead.” (He waves contemptuously at the other desks.) “Use what you want.” (He goes to the side of the room and leans on the wall. He is lost in thought.)

Mahlert: “Okay...” (He sits down and puts paper in the typewriter. He glances back at Len, as if afraid the man might lose his temper and come get him.)

(A few minutes later, Len walks out of the work room.)

(He putters around his office, then finally picks up his coat and puts it on. He checks his inside pocket. He still has the concert tickets. Then he puts them back.)

(Len walks out and heads toward his car. He sees Jane across the parking lot.)

Len: “Hey. Hey!” 

(She doesn't hear him, and continues walking. He gets in the car and follows her.)

(Jane walks down the block. She takes a side street, and Len loses track of her.)

(He slaps the steering wheel.)

Len: “Damn!” 

(Frustrated, he heads toward the section house and parks. He gets out and gazes at the front of the building.)

(Inside, Jane walks down to the elevator and goes to the third floor. She sees some of her friends out in the hallway.)

Sarah: “Hi, want a drink?”

(The door to Sarah's room is half-open. Inside, a few people are sitting on chairs and the bed. They drink beer from cups and listen to music playing loudly on the radio.)

Sarah: “You need to relax. You've been looking weird the past few days.”

(Jane hesitates at first, then walks in. Someone hands her a cup of beer. She drinks.)

Sarah: “Sit down! You look tired.”

(Someone makes room on a couch. Jane sits down.)

(Meanwhile, a disappointed Len makes his way into his room and shuts the door. He leans back against the door and sighs.)

(A few hours later, Jane, now drunk, says goodbye to her friends and walks down the hall. She stops at the washroom, then goes to her own room. She puts her uniform away and gets into a nightshirt. She turns on the TV and stands there staring at the TV. The screen flickers and she doesn't really take in what's going on in the show. It's just noise to distract her.)

(At last she moves, and goes to lie on top of the bed covers. She sits, eyes open, looking at nothing.)

(Over to: Len, now dressed in just boxer shorts, lies under the covers. The room is dark. There is just some moonlight coming through the window. He stays awake, muttering, for a long time.)

(Next day. At the police station, Jane's assignment for the day is to work at the booking desk.)

(Len is in his office. He is making notes on a pad. He is selecting people to go with him out on an assignment.)

Len: “Silverman, Ostenowsky, Mahlert...” (He crosses out that name. Then he gets up and goes to the doorway. He looks up and down the hall, but doesn't see anyone. He goes back to his desk and writes question marks on the next line. He squashes the pen really hard and throws it at the pen holder cup. It misses and lands on the desk.)

(At the front desk, Jane watches as a woman in her seventies walks up.)

Woman: “Hello, I was wondering if you could help me?”

Jane: “Yes, ma'am?” 

Woman: “I lost my cat.” (She holds out a picture of the pet. It says, 'Have you seen Driscoll?' and has little tabs with a phone number at the bottom.)

Jane: “Well, I'm sorry to hear that, ma'am. Where did you last see him?”

Woman: “Outside my house. I let him out to do what he needs to do, and when I went to pick him up, he just ran away.”

Jane: “We'll take this. Where do you live?”

Woman: “120 Templeton Street.”

(Jane writes a note.)

Jane: “Thank you. We'll do what we can.”

Woman: “Thank you, officer.” (She leaves.)

(Jane looks at the sergeant next to her.)

Jane: “Sir, mind if I make a couple copies of this?”

Sergeant: “Just a couple.”

Jane: “May I put one on the station board?”

Sergeant: “Yes, but put the other one outside.”

Jane: “Thank you, sir.”

(Jane walks down the hall and uses the copier. Then she staples a paper to the tote board, and walks out of the station with the other one. She picks a phone pole which she figures will be seen by a lot of people, as it's close to a bus stop. Satisfied that she's done something, she walks back in the station.)

(The sergeant catches sight of her and hands her a paper.)

Sergeant: “I know it's a little early, but we're already drawing lists for the Secret Santa. And they're selling tickets for the Christmas dance. Sign up if you want to.”

Jane: “Okay. Thank you, sir.”

(Jane signs the Secret Santa list and gives it back to him.)

Sergeant: “They're selling the tickets in the Human Resources office.”

Jane: “Thanks.”

Sergeant: “They start earlier every year. It isn't even Halloween yet.”

Jane: “I guess they've got to be sure to book the hall ahead of time.”

Sergeant: “Right. So, who are you taking?”

Jane (pauses): “Oh, I don't know yet.”

Sergeant: “It isn't…?” (He raises his eyebrows and smiles.) “Huh, you don't have to tell me.”

Jane: “All right, sir.” (She half-smiles at him, and returns to watching the front door.)

(Down the hall, Len is in his office. He is writing some notes on a blackboard. He gets a call.)

Len: “Hello?”

Supe: “In my office, now.”

Len: “Yes, sir.”

(He hangs up and walks to the superintendent's room.)

Len: “Sir?”

Supe: “Yes, it seems you had a bit of luck today. Drager pleaded guilty and was sentenced to ninety-five years.”

(A joyful smile lights up Len's face.)

Supe: “I thought he'd only get fifty to seventy, but the judge did us well.”

Len: “Yes he did, sir. Yes he did.”

Supe: “That piece of poison will be away from us for a good long time.”

Len: “Yes.”

Supe: “You make sure WPC Tennison is all right.”

Len: “I will, sir. I will.”

Supe: “You may go. Dismissed.”

(Len salutes and leaves.)

(He walks back down the hall, and heads to the work room, to see if any of the PCs are there. Mahlert sits there typing at a desk.)

Len: “You there.”

Mahlert: “Yes, sir?”

Len: “What are you working on?”

Mahlert: “A case from today, sir. Took evidence at the scene of a robbery at a tropical fish store, sir. Some of those fish can be pretty valuable.”

Len (oddly quiet, then): “Well, hope you find him.” 

Mahlert: “Yes.”

Len: “You going to the dance?”

Mahlert: “What dance, sir?”

Len: “The Christmas dance. I saw the poster.” 

Mahlert: “Oh. I guess I will.” (He smiles.)

Len: “Who are you asking?”

Mahlert: “Oh, I was hoping WPC Tennison would like to go with me.”

(Suddenly Len taps his fingers together, as if counting off something.)

Len: “What?”

Mahlert: “Oh, I think she's cute. I like her hair.”

Len (a bit more intensely): “What?”

Mahlert: “I'm going to ask her. If she's still at the front desk. Say, I wonder if she'll be our new sergeant up there one day. We could use somebody who knows how to smile once in a while. I like that thing she does with her hair, whenever she can't find something.” (He twirls some hair around his index finger.)

Len: “Excuse me?”

Mahlert: “The smile. It'll make the public feel more confident when they come in here to ask us for help.”

(Abruptly, Len walks over to Mahlert and lifts him, chair and all, in the air. He moves him back several feet. He then takes the papers out of the typewriter and slaps them on the desk. Lastly, he takes the typewriter and disconnects it from the wall. He carries it with him.)

Len: “Right, that's out.”

Mahlert: “But sir, I was just-”

Len: “You can finish it tomorrow. Go home. You are dismissed.”

(Mahlert is at a loss, but he knows he must take orders from superior officers. He picks up his hat and salutes.)

Mahlert: “Sir.” (He leaves.)

(Len takes the typewriter and puts it in a storage closet. Then he walks to his office.)

(Here, he notices a large bag, like the ones used to store dry cleaning, draped over a chair. He lifts up the corner and turns it so he can see the writing that is on one side. It reads, 'Evidence.' There is a tag attached with information from the evidence catalog. Len takes the bag to his chair and places it atop the desk. He opens the bag.)

(It is Jane's blood-soaked shirt from the shooting. The stains have long since dried. More than half the shirt is covered this way.)

Len: “Right. They listened.”

(Down the hall, Jane is wrapping up her shift at the front desk.)

Sergeant: “You have a good evening. You know, if you haven't picked a squad yet, you might want to stay here. Desk duty isn't as light as people think. We do a lot. Process information, be the first face of the department that the public gets to see – think about it.”

Jane: “As a matter of fact, I did pick, sir. CID. I don't know why they've had me on these different assignments the past few days. I thought that was supposed to stop. I'll work wherever they want me to, but I filled out the selection form already.”

Sergeant: “Oh? Someone must have thrown a spanner in the works. I'll see if I can straighten it out.”

Jane: “Thank you, sir.”

Sergeant: “But really, why do you want to stay over there and process murderers and whatnot? Our job here at the front is less overtly stressful, most times. And we've got a bowling team.”

Jane: “You don't say?”

Sergeant: “Yeah, and we're pretty decent, if I may say so. Won third place in the tournament last season.”

Jane: “Not a bad mark, sir.”

Sergeant: “You think about it.”

Jane: “I will, sir.”

(Jane salutes and goes to the time clock to check out for the day. Then she takes her handbag and walks down the hall. She leaves the building and heads toward the section house.)

(A few blocks down, she notices a car parked by the side of the road. It's Len's. The window is rolled down.)

Len (calling out): “Hi.” (Pauses.) “Need a ride?”

(Jane looks at him and hesitates. Then she goes to the car and gets in.)

(Jane settles back into the car seat and does not say anything. Len turns on the radio and just drives.)

(After a moment, Jane notices that something is different.)

Jane: “This isn't the way back to the section house. Where are we going?”

Len: “Somewhere.”

(Jane is puzzled but does not ask him anything else.)

(Eventually, he stops at an area near the river. They get out.)

(In his hands, Len is carrying the large bag from the office. It contains the bloodstained shirt.)

Jane: “What is that?” 

Len: “You'll see.” (He reaches back into the car and gets out another bag, much smaller than the first. Then he starts walking. Jane follows after.)

(He finally sees what he wants: a large metal garbage bin, positioned back on the sidewalk. He walks up to it. The bin is almost empty.)

(A curious Jane looks over the edge.)

Jane: “What are you doing?”

Len: “Shhhh.” (Len removes the shirt from the bag. Jane's eyes widen. Len places the shirt and bag in the bin. He opens the second bag and takes out a small bottle of lighter fluid. He pours the fluid over the shirt and takes out a pack of matches.)

(He turns and offers the matches to Jane.)

Len: “For you. They took this out of evidence today. I asked if I could have it when they were done. They don't need it anymore, now that Luke Drager pleaded guilty. Got ninety-five years. He's never going to hurt anyone again.”

(Jane stares at the matches, then finally takes one. She strikes it on the side. It lights.)

(She drops the match into the bin, and the shirt catches fire.) 

(They watch as the shirt slowly crackles up under the flames. In a few minutes, it is a husk. The flames die down, and it appears to be safe to leave.)

Len: “Let's go home.” (He holds out a hand.)

(Jane pauses, then takes his hand, and walks with him to the car.)

(He drives back to the section house. As they walk toward the front steps, he checks his watch.)

Len: “Nine-thirty.” (He looks at her.) “Um, goodbye, honey.”

(He leans forward and gives her a kiss on the forehead. Then he walks in and heads for the stairs to the second floor.)

(Jane walks down the hall and gets into the elevator. She is tired, and gets ready for sleep.)

(Next day. Jane gets ready for work in the morning. She puts on her uniform and checks herself in the mirror.) 

(She goes to the station and assembles for the daily review. Then she walks in with everyone else, and sits down for the morning meeting.)

(Oddly enough, it is DCI Josephs who comes out to address the crowd. He reads off assignments for everyone, except for one.) 

(Puzzled, Jane waits until everyone else is leaving the room before she approaches Josephs.)

Jane: “Sir?”

DCI Josephs: “Yes?”

Jane: “There was no announcement for me. Where am I supposed to go today?”

DCI Josephs: “That's strange, let's see.” (He runs a finger down the notes.) “They didn't give you anything.” 

Jane: “No?”

DCI Josephs: “That's irregular, I must admit.”

Jane: “Not to argue, sir, but I did put in the required form to stay on at CID, now that I've made the level. Did they not review it?”

DCI Josephs: “Check with Human Resources. I'm not the one to ask.”

Jane: “Yes, sir. Thank you.” (She salutes and leaves.)

(She walks down the hall and knocks on the door of the Human Resources office.)

Officer: “Come in.”

(Jane opens the door and walks in.)

Jane: “Hello, to whom would I speak about some confusion over assignments today?”

Officer: “Confusion?” (He is a young PC. Jane is rattled and wants to speak to somebody who can help her.)

Jane: “Is there a sergeant in at all?”

Officer: “Don't know.”

(Jane rolls her eyes and looks around the room. There seems to be no one else there at the moment.)

Jane: “May I leave a note?”

Officer: “If you want.”

(Jane quickly takes a piece of paper and pen from the desk, and writes a note. It reads, 'Please contact me when you get in. Thank you.' - and her signature.)

Jane: “Here.”

Officer: “Thank you.”

(She turns and walks out.)

(Having a second thought, she knocks on the door of Len's office. Nobody answers. She tries the door handle. It's locked.)

(Decidedly frustrated, Jane walks down to the canteen.)

Jane: “Excuse me, does anybody need a...”

(There are a few people in the room. They are busy eating and reading the paper. Nobody looks up and nobody answers her question.)

(Utterly at a loss, she walks out into the parking lot. There are no police cars there; everybody must have gone out on assignment.)

(Now left with no other alternatives, Jane takes her hat off and idly spins it on her fingers. She goes back to the canteen and gets a can of fruit juice. She finds a copy of the newspaper and aimlessly flips through it.)

(Suddenly, two detectives, both men, storm through the room. They are yelling at each other and hardly notice their surroundings. They exit the room as quickly as they ran into it.)

(Jane decides to wait in the parking lot, in case anybody comes back.)

(She sees a van pull up, and two detectives get out. They go to the back and remove a couple of suspects from the van. They shut the doors and walk inside to book them. Neither of them notice her.)

(Jane gets an idea. She walks back down to the Human Resources office. The door is unlocked, but there is no one inside. She goes in, and moves to the cabinet marked 'Certifications.' She looks for her name and takes out the paper. Stamped across the top of it is the word 'Denied.')

(Stunned, she returns the paper to its place, shuts the cabinet and decides to finally do something with her time. She walks outside and simply starts patrolling by herself. Jane walks the territory she was assigned the other day with Mahlert, although she does not run into him.)

(Some time later, she stops at a food place and gets a bite to eat. She listens to the news on the shop radio. Finally she gets up and goes back to walking the beat.)

(At the end of shift, having garnered no arrests, Jane goes back to the station and writes a summary report. Len's door is still locked. She puts the paper in an envelope and slips it under the door.) 

(Jane starts to walk away down the hall, then hears a clicking from the door. She turns around. There still isn't anybody there.)

(Sighing, and feeling very defeated by the odd day, she walks down the road and comes to the pub. She doesn't feel like talking to anyone in the crowd, but she does feel like drinking. She orders vodka.)

(Mahlert shows up, along with a few other people. He sits at the bar. Jane is seated by herself at a table. He looks at her, then gets half out of his chair, before a man sitting next to him grabs his elbow and pulls him back down. Mahlert looks at the other man, and they lean over to mutter to each other. Jane continues to drink.) 

(Mahlert and his friend go to the corner of the bar and start to play darts. Every so often, he turns to look at her. She is still slumped there, head on one hand, having had quite a few vodkas and proceeding on another at the moment. She halfheartedly sings along with a song on the jukebox.)

(The dart game ends and Mahlert at last decides to go say something to Jane, but he sees she has gotten up and left.)

(Cut to: Jane walks, rather wobbly, toward home. She's considerably drunk, having downed only hard stuff tonight. She makes it down the hall to the elevator, and repeatedly thumbs the call button.)

(She gets up to the third floor and walks down to her room. She takes out her keys and opens the door.)

(And sees that her possessions are all gone. Except for the accouterments that came with the place, everything has been taken out.)

(A horrified Jane scurries back and forth, searching under things to see if anything remains, but turns up nothing. Angry, she runs back to the elevator and goes to the first floor.)

(She runs up to the man at the check-in desk.)

Jane: “I think I've been robbed.”

Sergeant: “Calm down. What are you missing?”

Jane: “Everything. All the property that was in my room. My clothing, my appliances, books, food, everything's gone.”

Sergeant: “You'll have to write a report on it.” (He goes to a file holder to get a paper for her to fill out.)

Jane (under her breath): “Never an end to the damn paperwork...”

Sergeant: “What?”

Jane: “Nothing.” (She hurries to write a brief summary of the incident, then hands the paper to the man.) “I don't know what I'm going to do. Maybe I'll call my parents, and have them bring something for me. I don't even have something to wear for tomorrow.”

Sergeant: “I'm sorry, young lady. I hope they can help you.”

Jane: “Thank you.” (Still drunk, now embarrassed and frightened, Jane walks outside to look for a pay phone.)

(She calls her parents, but the number just rings without answer.)

(Truly defeated, Jane hangs up. She paces back and forth in front of the phone. It is now late, and getting cold.)

Jane: “Well, what if I go up and sleep on the bed frame?”

(Then she hears a car horn.)

(The person lays on the horn pretty heavily. Jane turns around to glare at him.) 

(And realizes who it is.)

(Len's car sits at the curb. She walks up to the window.)

Jane: “Um… hi.”

Len: “Going anywhere?”

Jane: “Not tonight. There's nothing in my room.”

Len: “Oh?”

Jane: “Yeah, I think I got robbed. Don't know how they could have gotten it all out of there, but they did.”

Len: “No kidding. I'll drive you somewhere.” (He reaches over and pops open the door.)

(Jane thinks of asking him to drop her off at her parents' house, then figures that is too far to drive.)

Jane: “It's late.”

Len: “Yeah. You can sleep, if you want.”

Jane: “Okay.” (She closes her eyes and is soon snoring.)

(Soon Len arrives at his destination. It's a small but decent apartment, the new place for which he'd been planning. He goes to wake Jane, and notices the strong odor of vodka.)

Len: “Hey, kid.” (He nudges her. She fails to wake up.)

(He gets out of the car and goes around to her side. He opens the door and undoes her seat belt. Then he lifts her out, placing his arms under her shoulders, and slowly walks to the door.)

Len: “C'mon.” (Just as they get to the door, Jane wakes up. Len opens the door and flips on the lights.)

(And Jane sees what has become of her possessions.)

(Everything from her apartment has been placed on shelves and in closets throughout this place. There is a shelf crowded with her books. Even her extra shoes are underneath a small table with a lamp on it. Beside it all on certain shelves, mixed together, is his property as well.)

(She turns to look at Len. With a smile in his eyes, he walks ahead of her into the front room.)

Jane: “How did you-?” 

Len (quietly): “Paid a couple of people. Washroom's over there.” (He points to a door down a side hallway.)

Jane: “Uh… thank you.” (An anxious Jane rushes off to answer the call of nature. She comes back in a couple minutes, having washed her hands.) 

Jane: “So, ah...” (She's not sure what to say. The obvious next question seems to her very awkward at the moment.) 

Len: “There's the couch.” (He waves a hand. There are thick pillows and a couple sheets stretched over the couch.)

Jane: “Thanks. You didn't have to...” (She is still feeling the vodka and can only begin to contemplate what this momentous step in her life is going to mean.) “Thanks.”

Len: “No problem.” (He walks over to her. He kisses her on the forehead, and turns to walk down the hall.) 

(Jane, still overwhelmed by the weird events of the day, takes time to set herself up at the couch. Len comes back with a nightgown for her, and leaves to go to sleep in his room. Jane heads for the washroom to change into that, and lays out her uniform on the chair, so it will be reasonably wearable for tomorrow.)

(At last, she shuts the light off and goes to sleep.)

(Next day. The two of them wake up and get ready for work. Jane is so overcome by anticipation, she can't really start much of a conversation, and quietly rushes to dress for the job. They both walk to the car.)

(They are halfway there when Jane finally breaks her silence.)

Jane: “My CID application was denied.”

Len: “You're kidding.”

Jane: “I saw it.”

Len: “These people...” (Steps on the gas) “I'll take a look at it.”

Jane: “Thanks.” 

(They get to the station and walk in.)

(At the morning meeting, Jane waits to hear her assignment. Again, her name is not called. At the end of the meeting, she gets out of her seat and again goes to address the DCI.)

Jane: “Sir.”

DCI Josephs: “Yes?”

Jane: “My name was not called. This is the second day, sir. Where do they want me to go?”

DCI Josephs: “Hmmph. I'm not sure.”

Jane: “Surely this is irregular, sir?”

DCI Josephs: “Did you ask at Human Resources?”

Jane: “They said-” (She stops, not wanting to admit that she stole a look at her application paper without permission.) “There wasn't a sergeant there when I checked. The PC didn't have any information.” (Cautiously) “With all respect, sir, I think this shouldn't be happening.”

DCI Josephs: “All right, I'll go down there and look.”

(Josephs turns and walks down the hall to the Human Resources office. Jane follows him. He walks into the office. She hangs back in the hallway.)

(A minute later, he comes out.)

DCI Josephs: “There's no one in there. This is unacceptable.”

Jane: “Sir, may I ask you something?”

DCI Josephs: “Yes.”

Jane: “Did I get fired?”

DCI Josephs: “Not that I know of. Take a break in the canteen. I'll find you.”

(Jane is terribly disappointed at this news, as she wants to get back to work, but she listens to the order. She walks down to the cafeteria and buys a bottle of orange juice. She picks up the newspaper and is almost going to start the crossword when DCI Josephs comes back.) 

DCI Josephs: “I found this.”

(He holds out the paper with the word “Denied” on it.)

DCI Josephs: “Well, why don't you go and help the people in Traffic, and I'll see what I can do about this?”

Jane: “Thank you, sir.”

DCI Josephs: “Very good.” 

(Jane salutes him, puts her drink bottle in the trash and walks down to the Traffic Department.)

(This office is busy and there is a lot of noise as people come and go. Jane walks up to a desk and asks for help.)

Jane: “I've been sent here for duty today. May I speak to a detective?”

PC: “I'll try to find him. He might be out already.” (The young man gets up and walks to a corner office. He knocks on the door and looks in. Then he comes back.)

PC: “I don't see him. Have a seat.” (The young man points to a row of chairs at the side of the room. He goes back to his work at the front desk. Unable to believe that her luck is still getting worse, Jane takes a seat. There's nothing else she can do.)

(An hour later, a detective walks into the room and goes to the PC's desk.)

Miller: “Ugly crash today. Ugly. Eight cars. Going to take forever to get this off the road.”

(Jane stands up.)

Jane: “Sir, I've been sent-”

Miller: “Sit down.” (He turns back to the man at the desk. Jane takes her seat again.) “Got tow trucks, got to close the street – it's a nightmare. Eleven people to the hospital. Eleven!” (He notices Jane again.) “What are you here for?”

Jane (standing): “Sir, DCI Josephs sent me here to see if I could help you today. Normally I'd be with CID, but-”

Miller: “I don't care.” (He looks her up and down.) “All right, you can help us. Go with Lagerman in the car to the scene. Take an evidence kit and clean the place up. I don't want this to take all day.”

(Jane salutes and walks up to PC Lagerman, a blond fellow in his early thirties. He walks with her out to the side parking lot, where they get into a patrol car. He drives off to the scene of the car pileup.) 

(Lagerman opens up the trunk of the car and takes out an evidence kit. He hands it to her and takes one for himself.)

Lagerman: “Be quick about it, but don't miss anything. Let's go.”

(The two of them work the scene and collect evidence. When the first kits are full, they get more from the car. The street is a big mess, crowded with salvage trucks, the crash vehicles, and curious onlookers. Several times, Jane and Lagerman must warn the crowd not to interfere.)

(Hours later, they are finished with the work and get back in the car. They return to the station.)

Jane: “Thank you for letting me help.”

Lagerman: “No problem.”

(He opens the station door and they go in. They walk to the Traffic Department.)

(Jane finds a typewriter and begins to compose her report. When she finishes, she takes the copy to DCI Miller.)

Jane: “Pleasure to work with you today, sir.”

Miller: “Decent work out there. Keep it up.” (All of a sudden, he frowns.) “Aren't you supposed to be over there in CID?”

Jane: “That's what I thought, sir. But for two days, nobody's given me an assignment over there.”

Miller: “What do you want to do, as a police officer? Where do you see yourself in five years?”

Jane: “Hopefully, I'll make detective.”

Miller: “Solving murders, eh… well, always enough of those to go around, eh. Well, good luck. Dismissed.”

Jane: “Yes, sir.” (She salutes him and walks back down to the other end of the building.)

(She walks past Len's office on her way to the work room. There is noise coming from inside: a lot of shouting, though it's hard to make out the words. Curious, she stands there for several seconds, then moves on.)

(Jane goes to the internal mail tray and looks for her messages. She takes out a couple envelopes and sits at a table. She opens the mail.)

(One of the items is an ad for the department Christmas party. The other one is a note. It is handwritten. It says: 'You are out.')

(She frowns. This is disturbing. She gets up and goes back to stand in front of Len's door. There are no more noises, but the door is locked. She sighs, aware that she has to wait for a ride home.)

(Jane sits down in the PCs' work room and waits. Finally, Len comes looking for her.)

Len: “So, where did you work?”

Jane: “Traffic. Big crash today. Eight cars. Eleven injured. Nobody died, thank God.”

Len: “That's something.” (He notices the note in her hand.) “What's that?”

Jane: “Read it.” (Hands it to him.)

Len: “What is this?”

Jane: “It was with my mail today. That's the second day nobody called for me at the morning meeting. The second day I've been kept off of CID.” (Pauses, looks away, then back at him.) “Did I do something wrong?”

Len: “No.” (He folds the note and puts it in his coat.) “Come on, let's get out of here.”

(He walks out to the car and she follows. He drives.)

Jane: “I just realized...” (She pauses.) “I still haven't told my mother.”

Len: “About what?” (Realizes what she means) “Oh. Well, don't tell her.”

Jane: “She's going to worry, when she calls my old number.”

Len: “Just tell her you've got a new place.”

Jane: “But what if you answer the phone?” 

Len: “I'll think of something.” (smiles)

Jane: “Better.” (also smiles) “Is it all right if I call them when I get home?” 

Len: “Yeah, sure. Not a problem.”

(They reach the apartment, park and get out.)

(Jane puts away her hat and uniform jacket. She sits by the phone and dials her mother.)

Jane: “Hello?”

Mother: “Yes, honey, good to hear from you. It's late. Is everything all right?”

Jane: “Yes, Mom. I just wanted to tell you that – I've moved. I got a new place.”

Mother: “Are you serious? What brought this on?”

Jane: “Well, just wanted to be away from all the noise on the floor all the time. And having to walk down the hall to the washroom.” 

Mother: “All right. Can I come and see you?”

(Jane pauses. She has no idea how to explain what's really going on.)

Jane: “I think so, maybe in a couple weeks. Okay?”

Mother: “Why wait?”

Jane: “Well… I'm going out this weekend.”

Mother: “Oh. Where to?”

Jane: “There's a concert.” 

Mother: “Oh! Well, enjoy it.”

Jane: “Thank you. Oh, here's my phone number. Write it down.”

Mother: “Ready.”

Jane: “555-1263.”

Mother: “Good. I will call you.”

Jane: “Thanks, Mom. I'll see you later.”

Mother: “Bye now.” (Hangs up)

(Len, who is seated across the room, is laughing behind his hand. Jane raises an eyebrow. He gets up to turn on the TV. He settles on a game show, and goes back to sit on the same couch as Jane.)

Jane (smiling slightly): “What's so funny?”

Len: “How's your head, from yesterday?” (He taps by his ear.) 

Jane: “I don't...” (She trails off.)

Len: “Well, you had rather a bit. You still okay?”

Jane: “Yes, mostly.”

Len: “Whew.” (He stretches one arm over the back of the couch and leans toward her a little.) “I was worried there for a minute.”

Jane: “You don't have to.”

Len: “Excuse me, but I do.” (He turns to the TV.)

Jane (puzzled): “What do you mean?”

Len: “I don't want to talk about it.”

Jane: “I don't get-”

Len (sighs heavily): “There are two things I see every day. Every goddamn day.” (She turns to look at him, nervously.) “One is the day at the bank. The other is you.” (He pauses.) “While I was waiting for the ambulance to come get you.”

(Jane realizes he is referring to the day of the shooting.) 

Len: “Let's just – let's-” (He trails off, and leans slightly on her shoulder. She, frightened, leans into him as well. For a while, they just sit there. Then:)

Len: “You want something?” (He gets up and looks at the kitchen.)

Jane: “I'm all right.”

(He comes back with some corn chips and starts to eat. He offers her the dish, and she takes a few. They continue watching the show. Then he turns to face her.)

Len: “You got a thing.” 

Jane: “What?”

Len: “Right here.” (Holds out a finger just under her lips.) “It's a piece of a crisp. Let me get it.”

Jane (giggling): “Stop, now.” 

Len: “Just a – second.” (He tips up her chin and kisses her.)

(Seconds later, as they break it off:)

Jane: “Well. Ah.” 

Len: “I don't think I got it. Let me try again.”

Jane (very quietly): “Oh.” 

(He kisses her again. And:)

Len: “Glad that's done with.”

Jane: “It would have been terrible.”

Len: “Oh so shameful.”

(He kisses her a third time.)

(They stay like that for several moments. Len breaks it off, and stands up to shut the TV.)

(He takes her hand and walks down the hall. He opens the door to his room.)

(There is a large bed with clean sheets. The room is dark and quiet.)

Len: “I got us pillows.”

Jane: “That ought to… come in handy...”

Len: “Might do.” (He sits on the bed and begins to remove her clothes.)

(Later, after she falls asleep, he watches her for a few minutes.)

(Next day. After they have arrived at the station, the whole team once again meet at the usual morning assembly. DCI McKee makes the announcements.)

DCI McKee: “Big case this morning. Nine bodies found in a warehouse. Nine.”

(Even the jaded detectives look surprised.)

(He writes the address of the warehouse on the blackboard.) 

DCI McKee: “You from CID will have a lot of work to do today. Dismissed.”

(Jane, again not hearing her name called for an assignment, decides to invite herself to the response team. She walks out with the other officers and gets in the back of someone else's car.)

(No one notices the difference until they get to the crime scene. Everyone piles out of the cars and stands outside the warehouse.)

DCI Josephs: “What are you doing here?”

Jane: “Thought you might need an extra pair of eyes, sir.”

DCI Josephs: “Well – you can stay, just don't get in the way.”

(Jane frowns at that but does not say anything.)

DCI Josephs: “Stand back.” (He goes to the warehouse doors and opens them.)

(With gloves on, Josephs switches on the warehouse lights. It's a gruesome scene, with nine people each face-down in various places on the floor. The officers start walking around and look at the bodies.)

Len: “Each of them shot in the back of the head.”

Josephs: “Execution style.”

Len: “So, the mob?”

Josephs: “Don't know.”

(Jane walks around the perimeter of the room. She watches as the crime scene technicians start to take pictures of the bodies and collect other evidence.)

(She leans over to peer at one of the victims. She notices something on the back of the man's neck.)

(It is a series of dots, that looks like a constellation. She crouches to get a closer look.)

Jane: “Why all nine of them? What kind of company is this?”

DCI Josephs: “Import-export. Name of the company is Derran Services. Owned by a Brian Derran.”

(With gloves on, the other detectives begin to check the victims' bodies for identification.)

(Jane goes back to walking around the room. There are crates on metal shelves all around the place. She takes a look at some of the crates.)

(She puts on gloves and tries to pry open one of the boxes.)

Jane: “Wonder if it's drug smuggling. Lot of money in that. Could get you killed.”

Len: “They all have this goddamn thing on the back of their heads. A tattoo or something.”

(Jane walks back to look with him, as he crouches next to the body of another victim, and he points to another constellation-like mark on the person's neck.)

Jane: “Looks like the Big Dipper.”

Len: “Yeah, and they've all got it. They'll be talking about this one a long time down at the morgue.”

Jane: “Wait.” (She walks to the center of the room, then out to the edge again. She looks at the array of corpses.) “It's a star.”

DCI Josephs: “What?”

Jane: “Look, sir. The pattern. If you stand over here, you can see it.”

(Josephs walks over and stands next to her. She points to the bodies. They do look like they fell in place in the shape of a star.)

DCI Josephs: “Hmm. Wonder how many shooters there were.”

Jane: “How could they get them to all stand still while they were shooting everyone? If there was one shooter, why didn't the nine people turn and rush him?”

Len: “Some kind of cult?”

DCI Josephs: “Could be anything, at this point.”

Jane: “I don't see a lot of bullets. They seem to have used one shot on each person. So he just turns and-” (She fixes her hand as if raising a gun.) “Bam. Bam. Bam. Did anyone hear all this?”

DCI Josephs: “We'll have to start getting interviews. Tennison, you go outside and talk to the people in the neighboring shops.” (He looks around the room.) “Seems to be no one here now, except these people.” (He gestures to the dead on the floor.) “No other staff. That's funny, did they have the day off? Most people work on weekdays. Hmm. Well, off with you now.”

Jane: “Yes, sir.” 

(Jane gets a notepad and walks over to the shop next door, a dry cleaner's. She knocks on the door.)

(A woman answers. She is in her early sixties and is wearing a white and blue dress.)

Jane: “Police, ma'am.” (She shows the woman her identification.) “We're investigating what appears to be a break-in and shooting next door. Did you see or hear anything out of the ordinary recently?”

Woman: “No, I haven't.”

Jane: “How long have you been here?”

Woman: “Since eight this morning. That's when we open.”

Jane: “May I come in?”

Woman: “Yes.” (She backs up and lets Jane walk into the shop. The woman stands next to the front counter, and Jane continues writing on her notepad.) “What happened next door?”

Jane: “It's – pretty terrible, ma'am, I'm afraid. There's been a shooting with several fatalities.”

Woman (placing a hand on her chest): “My God. There's never been trouble there before, that I know of.”

(Jane spends a few more minutes talking to the woman and taking notes, then goes to another business to repeat the process.)

(She continues in this way for a couple hours. Then she returns to the warehouse, to check in with the other officers and see if they need her for anything. She walks up to DCI Josephs.)

Jane: “Sir?”

DCI Josephs: “Yes?”

Jane: “Checking in, sir. Any new information?”

DCI Josephs: “Well, this'll be a nightmare getting all the bodies taken out and everything. The coroner vans still aren't here yet. The smell is terrible.” (He pinches his nose shut.)

Jane: “Didn't find anything on the survey, sir. No one seems to have seen or heard anything unusual in the last day or two. I checked with the food store across the street. It's directly in a line from the front door of the warehouse. I asked if they had seen anything on their security cameras. They checked, but there was nothing.” 

DCI Josephs: “Hmmph. Well, we have to finish processing the scene. Could be a long night.”

Jane: “Yes, sir.” (Pauses) “Nine people. That's the most I've seen at once, so far.”

DCI Josephs: “It's not that common, even around here. In the city. You don't see this that many times a year. Most murders are one or two people at a time. A lot of them come from domestic violence. But this… I want this person off the streets, as soon as we can get him.”

Jane: “Yes, sir. Did you want me to go back and check anybody again?”

DCI Josephs: “Let me see your notes.” (She hands him the notepad and he quickly flips through the pages.) “No, this will do for now. Help us in here.”

(Jane walks into the warehouse with him. He hands her a pair of gloves and she chips in with collecting evidence and other duties.)

(It takes until after sunset for them to finish doing all they need to do at the scene. At last they finish and drive back to the station.)

Len: “Nine autopsies. That's a lot to sit through.”

Jane: “Do they start tomorrow?”

Len: “Yeah.”

Jane: “Are we eligible for overtime?”

Len: “I don't know. Might be.”

(Jane walks to the work room and takes out a typewriter from the storage case. She sets it up on a desk and gets the necessary forms. Soon she is busy writing up the day's work.)

(When she is finished, she places copies of the reports in envelopes and leaves them on the internal mail shelf for a couple different detectives. Lastly, she goes to Len's office.)

(She notices that he is on the phone. She waits and tries not to pay too much attention to what he is saying. After half a minute, she leaves the report on the desk, and figures she had better wait in the hall.)

(However, it proves impossible not to overhear some of the conversation, as his voice gets louder.)

Len: “Well, that's not – how can you – come on, now!” 

(Jane paces back and forth.)

Len: “All right, all right. I'll pick them up. Fine. Goodbye.” (He slams down the phone.)

(Jane is a little bit unsettled, and continues to wait outside. Finally Len opens the door.)

Len: “Let's get out of here.” (He walks down the hall and Jane follows him out to the parking lot.)

(He drives to the pub. They walk up to the bar and take their seats.)

(Some of Len's friends are there and they come over to say hello. Jane quietly sips her drink and watches people across the room play pool.)

(A while later, Len gets up to use the washroom, and Jane continues drinking. She watches a soccer game on television.)

(Someone taps her on the shoulder. She turns around to see PC Mahlert. He has a friend with him, another young male PC.)

(He points at the dart board in the corner.)

Mahlert: “Haven't seen you in a couple of days. Want to play?”

Jane: “No, thank you.”

Mahlert: “Come on! Just a few minutes.”

Jane: “I'll just watch.”

Mahlert: “All right.” (He smiles and goes to the board to start a game with his friend.)

(Len comes back and takes his seat at the bar.) 

Len: “Long day. Hope we can get the morgue work out of the way tomorrow.”

Jane: “Nine people. How did nobody hear anything?”

Len: “Thick walls, I guess.”

Jane: “That pattern. Lying in a star on the floor. What were they trying to say?”

Len: “I don't know. Have to check the records tomorrow.”

Jane: “They all had the tattoo.”

Len: “Yes. Usually, that's a gang indicator. But it could be something different.”

(Jane takes a long drink.)

Jane: “And are they going to do it again?”

Len: “No.” (He looks at her.) “You need another drink.” (He waves at the bartender and gets her another beer.) 

Jane: “Thank you.” (She takes a drink.) “At least I got to work today. No thanks to the department.”

(He looks at her.)

Len: “What do you mean?”

Jane: “I invited myself along today. Didn't hear anything from the meeting this morning.”

Len: “What is this, three or four days?”

Jane: “Something like that.” (Takes another drink.) “I saw my application. It was marked 'Denied.'”

Len: “What?”

Jane: “I saw it.” (She stares into her beer.)

Len: “These people-” (He grumbles and slaps the edge of the bar.) “You passed the exam. You were approved. They usually approve a request, unless the department you ask for is filled up. And we're not.” (He takes a drink.) “I was specifically waiting for you. Didn't hire anyone else in the meantime, because you applied.”

Jane: “And then there's the note.” (She drinks again.) “What did I do?”

Len: “I don't know.”

(A shout of disappointment comes from behind them. Jane turns to see Mahlert pulling a dart spike out of the wall.)

Mahlert: “Not my best.”

(Jane smiles a little and turns back to her drink.)

Len: “Listen, I got a call today.”

(Jane looks at him intently.)

Len: “I had a change of plans. I can't go to the concert. I've got to pick up the kids.”

Jane: “Really.” (She drinks again.)

Len: “Yeah.”

Jane: “Well, I – I guess I could-” (She stammers and then stops.)

Len: “Sell the other ticket.” (He reaches into his coat pocket and gives her both tickets.) “Here.”

Jane: “Thank you.” (She tries to hide her disappointment, but it is clear on her face anyway.)

Len: “I only heard about it today.”

Jane: “All right.” (She dips her head and looks at the bar.)

(He puts a hand on her shoulder.)

(The game ends on the television, and a news update comes on next.)

Announcer: “In a shocking case, nine people were found dead in a warehouse in northeast London today.” 

(The entire crowd looks up at the TV.)

Mahlert: “That was your case, wasn't it? So, who do you think did it?”

Jane: “Too early to tell.”

Mahlert: “Nine people, eh? He must have been out of his goddamn mind. Could even be more than one. Wonder if we've got a bunch of maniacs running around this city.” 

Len: “So, anyway…” (Glances at Mahlert, then back to Jane.) “I guess I'll take them to the zoo, or something.”

Jane: “Good idea.” (She drains the last of her beer. Len raises his hand to get her another one. Jane reaches for her wallet to pay, but he blocks her hand. She smiles for a second and puts it back.)

Jane: “I hope I get paid.”

Len: “They'd better.”

Jane: “It's just so strange.”

Len: “When do you get your next paycheck?”

Jane: “Next week.”

Len: “If it doesn't look right, tell me.”

Jane: “I will.”

(Len orders another drink for himself. Meanwhile, Jane, lost in thought, twirls her hair around her right index finger. It's the gesture Mahlert mentioned before.)

(Len catches her doing this and looks surprised.)

(Mahlert notices her too. He takes a break from the game with his friend and just stares at her for a long time.)

Len: “You know, I've never seen-” (briefly holds up his finger) “- you do that.” (He smiles.)

Jane: “Oh. It's just an old habit.” (She blushes.)

(Mahlert breaks it off and goes back to the darts game. Soon, he wins.)

Mahlert: “Aha! Pay me.” (He holds out his hand. His friend passes him some money. He goes up to the bar to get himself a drink.)

(He turns to Jane.)

Mahlert: “Did you want a-”

Len: “Got one, thanks.”

(Mahlert turns to look at the other man. He blinks.)

Mahlert: “I was just-”

Len: “Go play again.”

Mahlert: “But-”

(Len is smiling, but it does not reach his eyes. Mahlert gets the hint and turns back to his friend. They start another game.)

(An embarrassed Jane continues to drink and tries to ignore what's going on.)

(Somebody puts a folk song on the jukebox, and many in the crowd start to sing along.)

(Suddenly there is tension as a shoving match breaks out, on the street outside the pub. Two people are yelling and pushing each other back and forth. Many in the crowd inside turn to watch. Soon a couple officers go outside to break it up.)

Mahlert: “Hmm, can't hold their liquor.” 

Bartender: “Idiots. Wasting my time.”

(The man picks up a towel and starts to clean a glass.)

Jane: “What day is tomorrow?”

Len: “Friday.”

Jane: “Long day ahead.”

Len: “Yes. It'll be good when it's over. Say, what's your mother doing on Sunday?”

Jane: “I don't know. I'll have to ask her.”

Len: “Maybe I can go over.”

(Jane pauses. She is surprised that he wants to do this so soon.)

Jane: “I'll call.”

Len: “All right.” (He drums his hands on the bar.) “What time is it?” (He checks his watch.) “You want to go?”

Jane: “Yeah.” (She gets up and he gently gets hold of her elbow. They walk outside.)

(They get in the car.)

Jane: “Have you – had too much?”

Len: “No, I'm okay.”

Jane: “That makes one of us.”

Len: “Really?” (He flips on the radio.) “We'll be home soon.”

(He drives off. There is not a lot of traffic. Soon they arrive at the apartment.)

(Jane can barely keep her eyes open. She wobbles a little as she walks.)

Len: “Careful.” (He reaches out to steady her elbow again.)

(Jane hurries to use the washroom. She finds a pair of pajamas and changes into them. Len is waiting in the hall outside.)

Len: “My turn.” (He ducks in for a few minutes and comes out, wearing boxer shorts and an undershirt. Jane is already under the covers.)

(Len turns out the light and goes to the other side of the bed. He cozies up to her and puts an arm around her. They fall asleep that way.)

(Next day. The alarm goes off. They rush to get ready for work.)

(After the morning meeting at the station, they head to the morgue to begin the long process of observing all the autopsies. They walk in, and the coroner hands them coats, and little white surgical masks in order to help deal with the smell.)

(The process takes hours. When it ends at last, they give back the coroner's supplies and walk out to the car. Jane has a notebook filled with information from the autopsies.)

(They head back to the station.)

Jane: “Those tattoos. Why the Big Dipper?”

Len: “D for Dipper, D for Derran? I don't know.”

Jane: “We've got to find some people who work there. Was the tattoo something for fun? Did they have to get it as a rule?”

Len: “Lot of calls to make.” 

Jane: “Yeah.”

(They arrive at the police building and go in. Len heads for his office and Jane goes to the PCs' work room. She picks up a phone and dials the office number for Derran Services.)

Jane: “Good afternoon. I am with the police department. I'd like to speak to the chief executive, if he's available. Fine. I'll wait.” (She is on hold for a few minutes. Then, the man answers.)

Derran: “Hello, Brian Derran here?” 

Jane: “I'm WPC Jane Tennison with the Metropolitan Police. I'm calling in regards to the shooting at your facility.”

Derran: “Yes, it was dreadful. I've had to contact all the families involved. A nightmare, to be sure.”

Jane: “Yes. Would you be able to come to the station and answer some questions?”

Derran: “Yes, I can. I'll be there in half an hour.”

Jane: “Thank you.” (She hangs up.)

(The man arrives. Len and Jane meet him at the front desk and walk with him to an interview room. He is tall and has black hair. He wears a black suit. Derran puts his briefcase on the table and shakes hands with the police. They all take their seats.)

Len: “Thank you for coming. What a week you've had.”

Derran: “This is unprecedented in the history of our company. We don't even have accidents on the docks. We're proud of our record. At least, we were up until yesterday.”

Len: “Tell us about the people. All of them.”

Derran: “I've got a list of their names. All had good records. No disruption. Never caused a problem. Showed up on time, did their jobs, went home.”

(He passes them a paper with the employees' names on it. He has also prepared a little booklet with information about them. Name, homes, age and specialty at the company.)

Len: “Thank you. This will help.” 

Derran: “It was difficult to go through, getting in touch with all the families. I'm going to all the funerals. It's the principle of the thing.”

Jane: “Of course. There's an interesting thing. All of the victims were found with tattoos on the back of their necks. Can you tell us about that?”

Derran: “Oh, that. It was a funny thing. They all did it after their one-year anniversary with the company. It meant 'looking up.' The Big Dipper is one of the easiest constellations to see in the sky.”

Len: “Who came up with the idea?”

Derran: “Jeff Peterson, in sales. He was an astronomy buff. Liked to go out with his telescope.” (He points to Peterson's picture in the booklet about the deceased.)

Jane: “What tattoo shop did they go to?”

Derran: “Lou Stills. I've got the address.” (He writes it on another piece of paper and hands it to Len.) “It was a thing. When you made your first year with the company, they'd take the person out to dinner, and then get the tattoo. I guess it was fun.”

Jane: “Did you get one?”

Derran: “No. I'm a bit phobic about needles.”

Len: “Okay. You said these employees all had good records. Did anybody have pay disputes, even if they took place years ago?”

Derran: “No. I paid everybody on time. None of them tried to sue me or anything.”

Len: “We're trying to figure out who would want to be their enemies.”

Derran: “None of the victims had arrest records or anything. We do pretty thorough background checks before we hire someone.”

Len: “Tell me about your competitors. Any recent issues with them?”

Derran: “Not really. Here's our annual report.” (He passes Len another small booklet with financial information about the company.) “We're doing well. Not stinking rich, but well enough. I don't know why this should come to our door.”

Jane: “What do you buy and sell?”

Derran: “Items for the home. Antiques. Furniture.”

Jane: “Somebody shoots nine people over furniture?”

Derran: “Yes, that's what I asked myself when I first heard the news.”

Len: “Do you have any other facilities around here?”

Derran: “Just this one. We were thinking of opening an affiliate in Leeds, but we didn't get around to it yet.”

Len: “Hmm.” (Puts a hand on his chin.)

Jane: “Who are most of your customers? Older people? Rich people?”

Derran: “It varies. Could be anyone.”

Jane: “Did any of your customers recently complain about an item being broken, or not what they wanted?”

Derran: “We did have one fellow who asked to exchange something because it didn't match the drapes at his house. That was last year. Nothing other than that. The whole thing seems to be – pointless.” (He holds out his hands a few inches apart, in a gesture of confusion and hopelessness.)

Jane: “Are you a publicly traded company?”

Derran: “No.”

(Len taps a pen on the table.)

Len: “Who has a key to get in and out of your building?”

Derran: “About twelve people. The deceased individuals all had them. Plus me, ten, and the security guard, eleven, and the secretary, twelve. By the way, I've never had problems with the security person or the secretary either. They've all been good. Never bothered me at all. Not the criminal type.”

Len: “Well, anyone could be 'the type,' but I'll take your word for it.”

Derran: “I have to get back to work on Monday. What are we going to do? Our customers won't trust us anymore.”

Len: “Well, give us a call if you think about anything else. We'll probably need to talk to you a few more times. Thank you for your help.”

Derran: “Thank you, detective.” (He gets up to leave.)

(The two police pick up their notes and leave the interview room. Len goes back to his office and Jane goes to work on her report.)

(When Jane is done typing, she makes extra copies and prepares them in envelopes. She leaves two of them in the other detectives' mail holders, then walks down the hall and knocks on Len's door.)

(She opens the door just a crack, and sees that Len is on the phone. She hangs back.)

Len: “But you see – if I don't – well, what is the-”

(Whoever he's talking to seems to cut him off a lot. It does not seem like a pleasant conversation.)

Len: “Damn. Well, I'll do what I can. See you.” (He hangs up and takes a deep breath. Then he notices Jane in the doorway.) “You can come in.”

Jane: “Your report, sir.”

Len (quietly): “Thank you.” He picks it up and flips through the first few pages.) “I can't think. Let's go out and do something.”

Jane: “The pub?”

Len: “Good enough.”

(They lock up the office and walk to the car. Len drives to the bar.)

(They walk in and are greeted by several officers. Mahlert is in the corner, playing pool with his friend. Len and Jane sit at the bar and get drinks.)

(Oddly enough, somebody pays for a hymn on the jukebox.)

Len: “It's not Christmas yet.” 

(Jane walks over to the jukebox and looks at song names. She puts in some money and picks some songs that will play next. She chooses 'Get Off My Cloud' and 'She's a Rainbow' by the Rolling Stones, and 'Good Times Bad Times' by Led Zeppelin.)

(After the hymn ends, the first new song comes on.)

Len: “That's better.” (He sips his drink.) “You know how much time we have before the case starts to drag?”

Jane: “Two days?”

Len: “That's right. It's the best time to get a lead. And we didn't.”

Jane: “Well, we do have a lot of people to talk to. That ought to turn up something.”

Len: “I don't like having to wait. I want this closed.”

Jane: “We'll get it.”

(Len takes a drink. Jane turns around and idly watches a couple of people playing checkers at another table.)

(After a few minutes, a shouting match erupts between some people in the bar. They are apparently having a disagreement over a soccer match. Len gets up and walks a couple steps toward them.)

Len: “Take it outside!”

(They stop talking and look at him. One of them pushes his chair back up to the table. Finally, all of them walk outside and resume the argument in the street.)

Len: “Glad that's done.” (He walks back to his seat and gets another drink. He orders a fresh one for Jane as well.)

(Minutes later, the news report comes on the TV.)

Announcer: “A fierce debate over a proposed economic bill ended in fisticuffs this afternoon in Parliament.” (Cut to a scene of the representatives yelling at each other and then getting in a fight.) “The police and the fire department had to be called.”

Len (smiling): “Our tax money at work.”

Jane: “You think we'll get a raise this year?”

Len (thinks for a minute): “It's been two years. No, I don't think we'll get one.”

Jane: “Have to talk to the union, I suppose.”

Len: “Hmph. Maybe.”

Jane: “Maybe they can help me with the other thing.”

Len: “Yeah, maybe.”

Jane: “Because I would hate to lose my job.”

Len (looking serious): “Don't worry about it.” (He waves to the bartender and orders her another beer. Then he leans in and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiles. She briefly smiles as well, then stares into her drink again.)

Len: “I… wanted to tell you...”

Jane (raising her eyebrows): “Yes?”

Len: “Wait a minute.” (He goes to the jukebox and takes some coins out of his pocket. He chooses the songs 'People are Strange,' by the Doors, ' 'Fortunate Son' by Creedence Clearwater Revival, and 'Soul Love' by David Bowie. Then he walks back to his seat.)

(Some of the people who had been involved in the fight come back into the pub. Len frowns, but returns to his drink. He looks up at the TV.)

Announcer: “And now, the weather. There is a ten percent chance of thunderstorms tomorrow night.”

Jane: “What were you going to say?”

Len: “What?”

Jane: “Before you went to the-” (She points to the jukebox.)

(Len pauses for a moment, then:)

Len: “Ah, yes. It's about the kids.” (He stops again, having trouble choosing words. Then:) “I'm thinking about petitioning for full custody. If that happens, then – you'll have to move out.”

(Jane, shocked, drains her beer and slaps the glass on the bar. She looks in his eyes.)

Jane: “What?”

(She drops her head. There are tears in her eyes. She takes a napkin and gently dabs it in her eyes.)

Len: “Now, don't-” (He pauses, and frowns.) “There's no need to-”

Jane: “Yes. There is.” (She daubs her eyes again. There is a bit more flow of tears. It's hard to stop.) 

(Len goes to touch her on the shoulder, but she quickly twists out from under him.)

Jane: “Am I not allowed to be a human being? I know we're police, but would you please let me be a little normal?” 

(Len's eyes go a little wide. He stutters.)

(Jane is still crying. She doesn't even bother with the napkins anymore.)

Len: “Uh – uh- I didn't say we can't see each other.”

Jane: “Back to the running out every evening. Gathering up my clothes like I'm some cheap-”

Len: “No!”

Jane: “Sweet Jesus. I'd better get out of here.”

Len: “No, don't.”

(Jane picks up her handbag and turns for the door. He grabs her shoulder.)

(Before he can say anything else, the fight between the people who'd been arguing before starts again. Soon there is cursing and shoving and pushing chairs.)

Len: “Hey, watch out!” 

(The people ignore him. They start punching each other.)

Len: “Dammit!” (He and some other people step forward to try and break it up. They fail. The men shove them aside and continue hitting one another. Chairs get shoved and the table falls over.)

(The brawl gets worse. Jane and most of the others in the crowd back away from it.)

(Finally, Len manages to get his arms hooked under the arms of one of the brawlers, and pulls him backward.)

Len: “Stop it! Stop!”

Bartender: “You fuckers get out of my shop. Don't come back.”

Eddie: “All right!” (He throws off Len's arms and backs away from him. On his way, he bumps into Jane.)

Jane: “Please-” (She holds out her hands in a 'stop' gesture. She steps a little away from him.)

Eddie: “You. Haven't seen you since you passed your exam.”

Jane: “I don't want any trouble.”

Eddie: “Sure, you don't. You're with him now, you don't have to worry.”

Jane: “What's that mean?”

Eddie: “Everyone knows about you. Everyone knows.”

(Jane is frightened and backs away.)

Len: “Go home.”

Eddie (to Jane): “What's the matter? Sleeping your way to the top? If you're so proud of yourself, why can't I talk about it?” (He sneers.)

Len: (furious now): “Leave!”

Eddie: “Does he remember to pay you?”

Len (at the top of his lungs): “Get out!” (He tries to grab hold of the man by his shirt, but the man twists away and gets in front of Jane. She looks terrified and tries to shrink into the wall. She sticks an arm out to block him.)

Eddie: “I haven't had a promotion in two years, and you're already a detective or something?”

Jane: “I'm not.”

Eddie: “Good. Maybe this'll help keep you back.” (He draws back his fist and punches Jane right in the face. She screams and falls to the floor. Then she puts her hands to her nose.)

(The crowd cries out in shock. Len roars and leaps on Eddie. The two men slug each other repeatedly. The bartender runs out from behind the bar and tries to separate them. It takes the help of several other people to finally pull them apart.)

Bartender (to Len): “I'll be your witness. You don't have anything to worry about.” (To Eddie:) “You, motherfucker. Slime like you don't belong on the force. Get out.” (He grabs Eddie by the shirt and pushes him toward the door.) “Go outside. Somebody watch his ass. I'm going to call for a patrol car.”

(A couple other men take Eddie by the arms and pull him outside, where they will wait for the car to pick him up.)

(Len stands there, gasping for breath. The bartender walks over to Jane and helps her get up.)

Bartender: “You need a hospital. I'll call an ambulance.”

Jane (gasping): “It's – I'm not-”

Bartender: “Shhh.” (He squeezes her shoulder and picks up a chair that had been knocked over.) “Sit down. I'll get you a towel.” (He pulls her up so she can sit in the chair.)

(He goes back behind the bar and gets out a towel. He puts some ice in it and brings it to her.)

Bartender: “These savages.” (He leaves her and goes back to the bar to make the call.)

(Len, who had been standing there in considerable shock and recoil from adrenaline, steps up to her.)

(Jane presses the towel to her nose, which is still gushing blood. Len puts his arms around her and pats her back again and again.) 

(Cut to: The patrol car shows up, and another officer reads Eddie his rights. Then the man puts the cuffs on him and makes him get in the car.)

(Len and Jane stand on the sidewalk and watch them take him away.)

(Then the ambulance gets there. The workers get out.)

EMT: “Who's been injured?”

(Jane raises her hand.)

EMT (looking her over): “Your nose is broken. We'll have to take you in. Please, Officer.” (He gestures at a stretcher. Two other EMTs help her sit down and then lie back. They tie the fasteners around her and start to wheel the cart toward the ambulance.)

(A deeply frustrated Len stands there and kicks the ground. The bartender comes up to him.)

Bartender: “I guess we have to make a report?”

Len: “Yeah. Going to be a long evening. Let me call the superintendent.”

(They walk back into the bar to take care of this.)

(Cut to: the EMTs get Jane to the hospital. They take out the stretcher and wheel her into the emergency room.)

EMT (to the nurse at the entry desk): “She was in a fight. She's a police officer. Think her nose has been broken.” (Turns to face Jane) “You'll be all right.” (He pats her on the arm and leaves to go back to the ambulance.)

Nurse (using the intercom): “Doctor Jenkins to the front. Repeat, Doctor Jenkins to the front.” (Then she leans over a little to take a look at Jane's face.) “My goodness. He put a whooping on you.” 

(Jane nods, not able to say much, just going 'Ouch' and rocking back and forth.)

(Doctor Jenkins walks up.)

Jenkins: “Good grief. What happened here?”

Nurse: “Police officer, injured in a fight.”

Jenkins: “Well, let's get a look at you.” (He puts a hand on the stretcher. Another nurse steps up and helps him push the cart down to an examination room.)

(Cut to: Len is now in the superintendent's office at the police station. He explains what happened in the incident. The man is furious at the news.)

Supe: “What is all this? Have you all gone mad?”

Len: “It happened in a second. First he was arguing with the men across the room, then he stepped over to her and did it before I could stop him.”

Supe: “I don't like this. It is a sickness within the department. We all need to work with each other every day, even though we don't always get along.”

Len: “I know, sir.”

Supe: “If it ever happens again, in any fashion, all of you will be looking for work in another city. We can't have this. The public won't trust us.”

Len (quietly): “I'm aware of that, sir.”

Supe: “All right, let's get your report filled out, so you can go see her in the hospital.”

Len: “Yes, sir.” 

(The superintendent takes out a series of forms and puts them down on his desk. He hands Len a pen.) 

(Cut to: Jane is at the hospital, as the doctor takes a look at her.) 

Jenkins: “It'll be a minor surgery. You'll be out of the operation room in less than two hours. It's not going to be as bad as it looks. Though I'm sure that doesn't help you right now.”

(Jane nods.)

Jenkins: “Okay, let's get you ready.” (He takes out a hospital gown and hands it to her.) “You'll have to get up to change. I'll be back in a minute.” (He walks out of the room.) 

(Cut to: back at the station, Len and the superintendent finish up the work on the incident report.)

Supe: “All right. Sign here, please, and put the date.”

Len: “Yes, sir.” (He signs it and hands back the pen.) “May I leave?”

Supe: “Yes, go. Give her my condolences.” (He shakes his head.) “What a world we live in. A male officer of mine hit a woman. I'd like to skin him alive.”

Len: “You may have to get in line, sir.” (He stands up, salutes and walks out.)

(Len goes to the parking lot and gets in his car. He turns up the radio really loud, to help distract himself from all the anger in his head.)

(He gets to the hospital, parks and walks into the emergency room. He goes to the check-in desk.)

Len: “Hello, please, I'm here to see WPC Jane Tennison. I work with her.” (He shows the nurse his police I. D.) “She was admitted tonight after having been in a fight. She was the victim.”

Nurse: “Okay, I'll look that up for you, sir.” (She checks the registration list.) “It seems she's still in surgery right now. Might be a little while. You can go to the waiting room or the cafeteria, if you'd like.”

Len: “Thank you.” 

(Len walks down the hall to the hospital cafeteria. At this late hour, it is sparsely populated. He orders a portion of baked fish and a soda pop, and sits down to eat. He punches the table in frustration.)

(A little while later, Jane is taken out of surgery and moved to a recovery room. There are bandages on her face. The nurses set up a cart of things she will need while she is resting. There are small snacks, bottles of water, bandages, and an alarm button in case she needs to call the nurse.)

Nurse: “There's a Bible in the desk.”

Jane: “Okay.” 

Nurse: “Can you see? How many fingers am I holding up?” (She holds up three.)

Jane: “Three.” 

Nurse: “Good. Now, if you need anything, you press this button here. I'll be right down the hall. They ought to have you out of here in a few hours.”

Jane: “Good.”

(The nurse leans forward to give Jane a brief hug, then leaves the room.) 

(Cut to: In the cafeteria, Len finishes his food and tosses out the garbage. Then he walks down to the hall to the nurses' station.) 

Len: “So, is the WPC out of surgery yet?”

Nurse (checking her records): “Yes, you may see her.”

Len: “Good. Thank you. What room is she in?”

Nurse: “Two forty-four.”

Len: “Thanks again. See you.” (He walks away down the hall.)

(He takes the elevator to the second floor. He checks the hallway signs for the room number and finds it. At last, he knocks on her door.)

(Hearing no answer, he opens the door and walks in.)

(Jane lies there on the bed, with its pillows piled high. She looks at him with fear and sadness in her eyes.) 

Len: “Um, I didn't even get you anything this time. I can go back and-”

Jane (in a whisper): “Hello.”

Len: “Kid, you are getting way too popular in here. If you have to go in again, I swear I'm gonna-” 

(He gets choked up. She moves a hand on the side of the bed. He pulls a chair over to the bed.)

(Len grabs her hand and squeezes it. Then he hugs her hard. He rocks gently back and forth.)

(After a couple minutes:)

Jane: “Look at you. You… still haven't shaved.” (She smiles a little.) 

Len: “Ah, I've been a little disorganized.”

Jane: “Not exactly up to uniform regulations.” 

(They smile.)

Jane: “What are we going to do about the case?”

Len: “Josephs and some other guys can work on it the next few days. I've got to see the kids tomorrow, and you – you were going to that show.” (He punches the top of his leg.)

Jane: “Just sell the tickets. Somebody else will have fun.”

Len: “Do you have them with you?”

Jane: “They were in my coat.”

Len: “I'll go get them from the property storage.” (He sighs, then:) “It's too bad.” (He scratches behind his ear.) “What a year, huh, kid?” (He smiles.) “Anyway, you don't have to – move out right now. I don't even know if I'll get permission from the court.” 

Jane: “It's important that you can be with them. I'll – find someplace. Maybe go live with Mom and Dad again.”

Len: “No.” 

Jane: “But-”

(Len grabs her hand again.) 

Len: “No. You stay where you are. We'll think of something.”

(Jane sighs. She takes a cup of water from the table by her bed and sips.)

Jane: “You know what tomorrow is?”

Len: “Saturday?”

Jane: “It's my birthday. Hell of a way to turn twenty-three.”

Len: “Jesus, kid.” (He hugs her.) “Look, after I'm done with the kids, I'll see if I can't do something.”

Jane: “Thank you.” 

Len: “Did they say when you can go home?”

Jane: “Ah, one of the nurses told me it may be a few hours. I'll have to check.”

Len: “No problem.” (He picks up the little plastic call button that says 'Nurse' on it. He presses it. Soon, one of the nurses walks into the room.)

Nurse: “Yes?”

Len: “We'd like an estimate on when she can go home, please.”

Nurse: “I'll ask one of the doctors.” 

Len: “Good. Hope it's soon.”

(The woman disappears down the hall. They sit there quietly until she comes back.)

Nurse: “The doctor says he'll come in to check her in two hours, and if she's all right then, she can go home.”

Len: “Thank you, ma'am.”

Nurse: “No problem. Feel better.” (She walks out.)

Len: “Are they feeding you?” (He looks over the items on the cart.)

Jane: “Well, I haven't eaten yet. There's jello, I think.”

Len: “Pretzels, a muffin...” (He picks things up and puts them down.) “Let me get you something. I think the cafeteria's still open.”

Jane: “I don't think my stomach can handle anything serious at the moment.”

Len: “Oh. Okay. Well, if you change your mind.”

Jane: “Sure.” (Pauses) “I hope you have fun with the kids.”

Len: “Thank you.”

Jane: “Where are you going to take them?”

Len: “To the movies? I don't know.”

Jane: “I hope it's sunny tomorrow.”

Len: “Yeah. That would be good.” (He looks up at the television set that is on a table across the room.) “Hey, let's see what's on.” (He goes to switch on the set. He finds a channel that's playing an old movie, 'The Blob.') “Oh. Monster movies.” (He smiles and goes back to his seat. They both watch the film for a while.)

(Two hours later, the nurse and the doctor come in.)

Nurse: “Hello! It's time for your check-up.”

Doctor (to Len): “I'll have to ask you to leave for a few minutes, sir.” 

Len: “No problem.” (He kisses Jane on the forehead and walks into the hall.)

Doctor (to Jane): “Now, let's take a look at you.”

(Cut to: Len walks down the hall. He is almost to the elevator when he gets an idea. He goes looking for a pay phone and finds one in an alcove. He picks up the handle and puts in some coins.)

(He is dialing Jane's parents.)

Len: “Hello?”

Mother: “Yes?”

Len: “This is DCI Len Bradfield. I work with your daughter.”

Mother: “Yes? Is everything all right?”

Len: “Well, I'm afraid there was – an incident tonight. We were out at a pub and a fight broke out. She, ah, she was struck in the face.” 

Mother: “My God! Where are you?”

Len: “In the hospital. She came through it all right, and they say she should be going home soon.”

Mother: “Why are you there?”

Len: “I was there at the time. I came here to check she was okay.”

Mother: “Good God.” (She sighs.) “This is terrible.”

Len: “She, ah, she has a broken nose.”

Mother: “No! This is unbelievable.”

Len: “I'm so sorry, Mrs. Tennison.”

Mother: “Well, thank you for taking care of her.” (She starts to sniffle and cry.)

Len: “Glad to.”

Mother: “I don't know what I'm going to do. How long did you say they were keeping her there?”

Len: “The doctor was checking her just a while ago. A few minutes. They may let her out within the hour.”

Mother: “Good. Well, maybe we'll just go see her at home tomorrow. To give her time to rest.”

Len: “I'll let her know.” 

Mother: “All right, then. Thank you for telling me.”

Len: “Thank you. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news.”

Mother: “I suppose it was your duty. I'll see you another time. Goodbye now.” 

Len: “Thank you. Goodbye.” (He hangs up and walks back to the room.)

(The doctor and nurse stand next to Jane's bed.)

Doctor (to Jane): “Take these to the chemist's desk before you leave. It's downstairs. Then you'll be ready for tomorrow. Okay?” (He hands her some prescriptions for painkillers.)

Jane: “Yes.” 

Len: “Ready?”

Doctor: “Yes, she can go now.”

Len: “Thank you.” 

(The doctor reaches to take Jane's arm and help her get out of bed. She stands and reaches for her spare clothes, which are in a bag on the table.)

Jane: “I'll change.” (Slowly she walks into the washroom in the corner of the room. She comes out a couple minutes later, wearing what she had when she came in: her uniform minus the hat, which she carries in her hands.)

Len: “Let's go.” (He takes her arm and walks outside with her.)

(They go downstairs to get the prescriptions filled. Then they head to the car.)

(Len puts on the radio while Jane relaxes the best she can in her seat.)

Jane: “What time is it?”

Len (checks the clock): “It's tomorrow.”

Jane (yawning): “It'll be good to get some rest.”

Len: “Yes.”

(Jane closes her eyes and is asleep within seconds. Len keeps driving.)

(They get home and he parks the car. He nudges her awake.)

Len: “We're here.”

Jane: “Oh.” (She picks up her things and walks with him.)

(Len flips on the lights and shuts the door behind them.)

Len: “You need anything?” 

Jane: “I'll just change and get to sleep.” (She turns to face him.) “Have fun with the kids.”

Len: “Thanks. I won't wake you up. You need rest.”

Jane: “Thank you.” (She heads to the bedroom to get her nightgown. Len goes to the washroom and emerges in his undershirt and boxers.) 

(Jane has changed into her nightshirt and is under the covers. Len moves in beside her. He spoons up next to her from behind.)

(He leans his head on her shoulder and gently kisses her there.)

Len: “What a day, eh?”

Jane: “Yeah. Some day.”

Len: “So… Tomorrow?” (He kisses her on the shoulder again, and hugs her tightly around the waist. She knows what he means.)

Jane: “Yeah. Tomorrow.” 

Len: “Happy birthday, kid.” 

Jane: “Thanks.” 

(They sleep.)

(Next day. Len gets up and goes to get his clothing to get ready for the day. He lets Jane sleep.)

(Without putting on the lights, he gets what he needs and goes to the shower.)

(He emerges in a few minutes and brushes his hair. He has shaven, and runs a hand over his clean face. He goes to check on Jane sleeping, and then, outside to get the newspaper.)

(Len flips through the paper. There is a little early sunlight coming through the window. He looks for information on something to do with the kids.)

(A little time goes by, and he gets in the car. He leaves.)

(Cut to: Jane wakes up and walks into the kitchen to get herself some breakfast. She has cereal. Afterward, she goes to the washroom to check herself in the mirror. Her face looks red and swollen. She pulls off the bandages and winces in pain, but the feeling is no longer quite as bad as before.)

(She touches her face and frowns. A number of traumatic things have happened to her this year, and this one certainly does not help. She decides to go back to bed and rest some more. She reads for a while, then puts down the book and closes her eyes.)

(Jane wakes up when her mother calls on the phone.)

Mother: “Hello, honey, did you get home all right?”

Jane: “Yes, Mom. I woke up a little while ago.”

Mother: “Good. Your father and I want to come and see you. What a horrible thing that happened. But I don't want you to think about it too much. We've got to put these things behind us, somehow.”

Jane: “Yes, Mom.”

Mother: “We'll be there in a couple hours. I'll help you around the house. Bet it could use some dusting.”

(Jane suddenly realizes her parents are about to figure out she's living with Len.)

Jane: “Ah – yeah, Mom, that'd be great. Listen, I have – a – a roommate.”

Mother: “Oh! Is it someone you know from work?”

Jane: “Ah… yes.” 

Mother: “Well, that must be convenient. We'll find a laundromat as well.”

Jane: “Okay.” (Her stomach tightens.) 

Mother: “All right, dear, I'll let you go now. See you soon.”

Jane: “See you.” (She hangs up.)

(Cut to: Len reaches his former wife's house and parks at the curb. He gets out of the car and knocks on the door. His son answers the door. Len smiles and picks him up.)

(Back to: Jane's parents arrive at the apartment. They get out of the car and go to the door.)

Father: “Not a bad neighborhood.”

Mother: “Pleasant enough.”

Jane (from inside): “Just a minute.” (She undoes the lock and opens the door.) “Hi.”

Mother and Father: “Hello.”

(They step in the doorway and give her hugs. She steps back into the living room.)

Mother: “Happy birthday, honey.”

Father: “Happy birthday.”

Jane: “So, take a seat?”

Mother: “Give us a tour.”

Jane: “Okay, let's see. This is the kitchen.” (She waves at it.) “It's small, but everything works. Um, the heat is okay. Haven't had any problems with that. I keep my things on the bookshelves. It's a little crowded, but it'll do for now.”

(She opens a cabinet.) 

Jane: “Got drinking glasses, like anyone.”

(She takes a few steps down the hall.)

Jane: “Here's the washroom. Again, a bit small, but okay. The bedroom.” (She opens the door. Her parents take a quick look and nod.)

(Jane walks with them back to the front room. Her parents sit down on the couch.)

Father: “Do you take the bus?”

Jane: “I, ah, carpool. With, um, a neighbor.”

Father: “Oh. That helps.”

Jane: “Can I get you anything? Pasta, salad, maybe a drink?”

Mother: “I'll have lemonade, if there's any.”

Father: “Soda is fine.”

(Jane goes to the refrigerator and gets their drinks. She hands them to her parents.)

Mother: “I'll take the laundry basket, honey.” 

Jane: “Fine. Dad, did you want to come with us?”

Father: “I'll think I'll just watch TV. When you get back, we can go out. A nice dinner, or something.”

Jane: “That'll be good.” (She walks down the hall and comes back with the laundry.)

(Cut to: Len is at his family's house. He sits on the floor with the kids as they play with their toys. This happy scene lasts for several minutes.)

(Back to: Jane and her mother take the laundry to the parents' car and get in. Her mother gets behind the wheel.)

Mother: “Now, tell me how we find the laundromat?”

Jane: “It's just a short way off.” (She points out streets, and they make their way to the parking lot of a large place. Her mother takes the basket and moves into the main room. Jane walks with her.)

Mother: “I forgot to bring the cleaner. I'll buy from the machine.” (She goes to a coin unit at the back of the store and pays for a couple small boxes, detergent and fabric softener. Then she picks out a machine and starts to put the clothes in it.)

(Jane takes a seat on one of the plastic chairs that stand in a row at the side of the room.) 

(Cut to: Len brings the kids outside to his car. They're going out to see a movie for the day. He drives them to the theater. He walks up to pay for their tickets.)

(They get popcorn and soda and go to take their seats. It's a kid's cartoon movie.)

(Back to: Jane and her mother sit around while waiting for the laundry to be finished.)

Jane: “So, anything interesting at home?”

Mother: “Your sister and her husband are going to have their first child.”

Jane: “That's great! Tell them I said congratulations.”

Mother: “I'm going to be a grandmother. And you're going to be an aunt.”

Jane: “That is very good to hear. Finally, some happy news.”

Mother: “And, ah, when were you planning to tell us, dear?”

Jane: “What? I don't know what you mean...” 

Mother: “I've never known a woman to wear a full-length tie to work. Maybe a little bow tie, but that's it. There was a long tie folded up on the table by your bedside.”

(Jane turns away and blushes.) 

Mother: “Now, I'm not going to burn you at the stake. Your father and I are not Puritans or something.”

(Jane is still embarrassed.)

Mother: “You can do what you want. I just want to make sure you are okay.”

(Jane nods.)

Mother: “You don't have to lie to me. Are you okay?”

Jane: “Yes. Yes I am.” (She smiles, relieved not to have to be dishonest anymore.)

Mother: “Fine. That's good enough for me.” (She leans over and hugs Jane.)

(Cut to: Len and his children laugh and point at the movie screen.)

(When the movie is over, they walk out and go back to the car. He starts looking for a place for them to eat dinner. He stops at a pizza shop.)

(The three of them sit down and look at menus.)

(Back to: Jane and her mother get the clothes out of the washer and put them in the dryer. Her mother puts in the fabric softener and shuts the machine door. The two of them go back to their seats and watch TV.)

(Cut to: Len and his children get their food and start to eat. Afterward, he stands with them as they play pinball in the corner of the shop.)

(Back to: Jane and her mother get the clothes out of the dryer and place them in the basket. They take it out to the car, place it in the trunk and get in.)

Mother: “So, what do you feel like eating? How is your face? Can you breathe?”

Jane: “I can. It's a little better than yesterday.”

Mother: “These people! They're sick! What was the argument over, a football game?”

Jane: “That's how it started. Then he bumped into me, and he got angry at me.”

Mother: “I'm not going to tell you where you can work, but – but – it's been such an awful year!”

Jane: “I know.”

Mother: “Can't they put you in a different department? The desk sergeant, maybe. Aim for that. It's dull, and you'll get to keep your salary.”

Jane: “But I want to help take the bad people off the street.”

Mother: “You can still do that. If you look at the police department, they all sort of combine to do the same thing. It all comes together. You'd just be in a different part of it. Not on the front lines, so to speak.”

(Jane says nothing.)

Mother: “We almost lost you, Jane. I do have the right, as your mother, to say something about that.”

Jane: “I know.”

Mother: “Your father and I have been going crazy. What's the next call from your department going to be like?”

Jane: “I don't know, Mom.”

Mother: “I know that police work is a necessary job and I try to respect you. We just – we just-”

(Jane looks at the floor.)

Mother: “Maybe you can be the lost property clerk. Help get people's cats out of the trees.”

Jane (smiling): “I think that's the fire department, Mom.”

Mother: “Anyway. It is your birthday, after all. Where do you feel like eating? Italian? Indian?”

Jane: “Well, there's this Moroccan place I've been meaning to try.”

Mother: “Moroccan it is, then. Let's go get your father.”

(When they get back home, Jane's mother carries the laundry case down the hall, and begins putting clothing away in different drawers. Jane goes to sit with her father.)

Father: “How's your nose, honey?”

Jane: “Not too bad.” 

Father: “Can you breathe?”

Jane: “Oh yes. I'll be all right.”

Father: “Boy, I'd like to get that knucklehead.” (He grimaces in anger.)

Jane: “I'm sure he’ll be away for a while.”

Father: “Punching another officer. And a woman. I can't believe people these days.”

Jane: “Me either. He'll get at least ten years.”

Father: “He has no excuse.”

Jane: “Of course.”

(Jane's mother comes back into the room. She sits next to them on the couch.)

Mother: “Which reminds me!” (She gets up and goes to the door.) “I left your present in the car.”

Jane: “Oh.” (She smiles.)

(Her mother goes outside and returns with a large package.) 

Mother: “Here you go.” (She hands it to Jane.)

(Jane undoes the wrapping paper, to reveal a large stereo system.)

Jane: “Thank you! This is great.” (She smiles and puts down the box, so she can go hug her parents.)

Father: “We made sure to get one with decent speakers.”

Jane: “Good. I'll set it up when we get home from dinner.”

Father: “Good.”

(Cut to: Len takes his children back to their mother's house. They walk up to the door. He hugs them goodbye and knocks on the door.)

(Back to: Jane and her parents get in the car to go eat.)

(They find the Moroccan restaurant, and the waiter shows them to a table.)

Jane: “So, has my sister thought of any names for the baby yet?”

Father: “James if it's a boy, Ella if it's a girl.”

Jane: “Not bad.”

Father: “Yeah. My father was named James.”

Jane: “That's a good one. You will tell them I said hello?”

Father: “Of course.”

Jane: “I'll send a teddy bear later on, or something.”

Mother: “That'll do.”

(The waiter comes and takes their orders. Jane orders blackened chicken, her parents both order baked salmon. The waiter brings wine.)

Mother: “A toast. To the best twenty-three years of my life.”

Father: “Mine too.”

Jane: “Thank you.” (They clink glasses.)

(The food arrives, and they begin to eat.) 

Jane: “So, when you first had children, were you scared?”

Father: “Yeah, of course. I remember going to the hospital. I kept pacing back and forth for hours.”

(They continue to eat and tell stories.)

(Cut to: Len says goodbye to his family and gets back in the car.)

(He takes the car to a gas station and fills up. In the store, he gets a candy bar and a bottle of juice. He puts them in the cup holders of the car, and gets back on the road.)

(In a few minutes, he pulls over in front of a store. He goes in for a few minutes and emerges with a small bag. Then he continues toward home.)

(Meanwhile, Jane's family finishes up their dinner. Her father pays the check. They get their coats and go to the car.)

Jane: “Nice evening.”

Father: “Yeah, a breeze without rain for once.”

Mother: “They say it's going to be a cold winter. The temperature could go below zero a few times.”

Father: “Are we due for any big snow storms?”

Jane: “Are we going to have a white Christmas?”

Mother: “They say there's a chance. On both counts.”

(Jane's father gets behind the wheel. They move into traffic.)

(He puts a jazz station on the radio and starts to sing along with the song.)

(Cut to: Len arrives home from his trip. He parks the car and goes into the apartment.)

(Back to: Jane's father pulls the car up to the place. He gets out and goes to get the door for her mother. Jane gets out too.)

Father: “We'll be off, now.”

Jane: “Thank you.” (She hugs and kisses her Mom and Dad in turn.) 

Mother: “Keep yourself warm. I don't want you catching a cold.”

Jane: “I'll be all right.” 

Father: “We'll keep in touch now, dear. Be safe.”

Mother: “Enjoy the stereo.”

Jane: “I will. Thanks again.”

(Her parents wave and get back in the car. They leave.)

(Jane turns around and walks in the apartment. Len walks out from the back room and goes to greet her.)

Len: “Hey.”

Jane: “Hello.” (She walks over to him. He kisses her.)

Jane: “So, how are the kids?”

Len: “Good. We saw a movie. 'The Adventures of Herlihy.' About a mouse who builds a rocket to the Moon. The kids loved it.”

Jane: “Ah, good. Hey, guess what I got.” (She goes to pick up the big box with the stereo in it.)

Len: “All right. That's going to be fun.” (He goes to make space on a table at the side of the room.) “Let's put it here.”

Jane: “Okay.”

(The two of them put the box on the kitchen table and open it. They take out the stereo parts and start to place them on the side table.)

Len: “Let me handle the wires and the speakers.”

Jane: “All right.”

(She steps back as Len fiddles around with the stereo components. At last he seems to get the set-up that he wants. He stands back and looks at it.)

Len: “All right, now we need something to play.” (He goes to a shelf at the side of the room and looks through his vinyl albums.) “Got it.” (He picks 'Aladdin Sane' by David Bowie. The album has just come out earlier that year.) “This ought to do it.” (He sets up the album to play. Then he takes a few steps back to the middle of the room.)

(The album kicks off with “Watch That Man.” Len taps his foot.)

Len: “Sounds great!” (Then he goes back into the bedroom and comes out with the bag from the store.)

Jane: “What is this?”

Len: “Open it. Find out.”

(She opens the bag and finds a large toy cop car. It has sirens and lights. Jane laughs.)

Jane: “That's cute! Really, it is.” 

Len: “There's something else.” 

Jane: “Oh?” (She looks in the bag again and comes up with a bottle of ten-year-old Irish whiskey. Her eyes go wide.)

Jane: “This is – you really went to a lot of trouble. Thank you.” (She kisses him on the cheek.)

Len: “One more thing.” 

Jane: “Really?” (She checks the bag again, and there is indeed one last item in it. It's a pair of binoculars.)

Jane: “You shouldn't have.”

Len: “I figured you could go birdwatching or something.”

Jane: “These are great. Thank you for everything.” (She throws her arms around his neck and kisses him. He smiles.)

(He breaks away for a moment, and switches the record to the song “Drive-In Saturday.” He holds out his hands to her.)

Len: “C'mon, cut a rug.” (They dance slowly.)

(The song gets to the chorus: “She's uncertain if she likes him, but she knows she really loves him...” Len sings the line, looks her in the eye and winks. Jane smiles.)

(They dance until the end of the song. Len lets go her hands and goes to get the whiskey from the table.) 

Len: “Let's see what this can do.” (He goes to the kitchen and gets two glasses with ice. He pours them both generous portions. Then he holds up his glass.)

Len: “Happy birthday, kid.” (They clink glasses and drink.)

Jane: “Thank you.” 

Len: “So, who are you asking to the Christmas dance?”

(Jane, startled, puts a hand on his arm. He laughs.)

Len: “The look on your face...” (He downs his drink and puts the glass on the table.) “Let's get some fresh air.” (He shuts off the stereo and walks to the door. She follows.)

(They go outside and stand in front of the apartment.)

Len: “Mom and Dad doing okay?”

Jane: “Yes. My sister and her husband are expecting.”

Len: “Good news.” 

Jane: “I wish-” (She stops and blushes.) “Well, let's not-”

Len: “Not what? Give 'em a little competition?” (He grins and she giggles a little.) 

Jane: “I'm going to be an aunt. That's a little bit daunting, at my age.”

Len: “Twenty-three is a pretty good time, kid. Enjoy it.”

Jane: “I wonder what I should get them.”

Len: “Well, something simple. A toy, maybe a gift certificate.”

Jane: “Yeah, maybe.” (She looks at him.) “When you became a detective, what was the hardest thing you learned?”

Len: “Hmm. Let's see. Don't talk to Sergeant Harris. And don't lock your keys in the car.”

Jane (laughing): “Did you do that?”

Len: “Couple times. They finally gave me a lock-pick and left me alone.”

Jane: “I can't believe it.” (She smiles.) “You, make a mistake?”

Len: “Everyone does.”

Jane: “What is it with Harris? Does he hate me or something?”

Len: “Oh, he hates everyone, I'm sure. Just walk around him if you have to.”

Jane: “I'll make a note of it.” (She looks up in the sky. She points.) “Look. There's Orion.”

Len: “Yeah.” (He takes her hand.) “So, does your Mom know about…?” (He looks at her and trails off.)

Jane: “She found out, yeah.” 

Len: “Ah. So when's your Dad getting back here with the shotgun?”

Jane (laughs): “It's nothing like that. Ah, Mom took it rather well, actually.”

Len: “So I'll survive the night.”

Jane: “Might do.” 

(Len drags a foot on the ground.)

Len: “I may get a dog.” 

Jane: “Oh, that'll be fun.”

Len: “Yeah.” 

Jane: “Somebody to walk with every morning.”

Len: “I thought that'd be you.”

(Jane looks at him with real concern.)

Jane: “But you said...” (She looks away.) “If you get custody-” (She stops.)

Len (quietly): “It's early at this stage.” (He looks at the ground.)

Jane: “You need to be with them.”

Len: “And who says that's all I need?” 

Jane: “Well. Whatever you think is best.”

(He reaches for her chin and turns her head to face him. He's looking at the bruise that remains from the fight.)

Len: “You sure you're all right?”

Jane: “I can breathe. I guess that's enough.”

Len (angry): “Again, I wasn't able to protect you. I should have kept him off you.”

Jane: “It wasn't your fault.”

(Len leans forward and gently kisses her on the head.)

Jane: “Back to the case on Monday. Be nice to get some names down and get an arrest within the week.”

Len: “It's Saturday.” (He puts an arm around her.) 

(They stand there looking at the stars for a few more minutes. Then:)

Jane: “Getting cold out here.” 

Len: “And I want to go where it's warm.” (He looks in her eyes.)

(He turns and opens the door. They walk in.)

(Len shuts the lights as they walk through the main room. He leads her by the hand down the hall.)

(The bedroom is cool and quiet. There is a little moonlight coming through the blinds on the windows. He sits down on the bed and pulls her to him. He kisses her and begins to remove her shirt.)

(Then, considerably later…)

(After the first time, he lies back and runs his fingers in her hair. She gazes into the middle distance.)

(He kisses her neck and runs a hand over her stomach. The hand then drops a little lower. And a bit more. She draws in her breath.) 

Jane: “Oh...”

(She leans into his shoulder. He moves to cover her body again.) 

(As they rock back and forth… it takes time...)

(She cries out and grips his back.)

(He loses his breath and moves back, to lie next to her. He moves his arms above his head and finally takes a deep breath.)

(She touches him on the cheek, and then lies back into the pillow.)

(He murmurs into her hair.)

Len: “Hmm. Sweet.” (He kisses the fringe of her hair.) “Sleep.”

(They shut their eyes.)

(And wake up the next morning, when the phone rings.)

(They both stir under the covers. Len sits up and looks at the phone.)

Len: “Oh, no...” (It keeps ringing. He picks it up.) “What is it?.. Today? Why?… No. I don't- (He sighs.) “All right, if I have to. Goodbye.” (He hangs up.) “I've got to go in. They want me at work.” 

Jane: “But it's Sunday.”

Len: “They got a break on the shooting case. Gotta go.”

(Jane collapses back onto the pillow.)

Jane: “Do they want me to go in too?”

Len: “He said no.”

Jane: “Shame.”

Len: “I'll call if they let me have a lunch break.”

Jane: “Well… I guess I'll make it to church… maybe call my mother.”

Len: “That'd be good.” (He leans over and kisses her.) 

Jane: “Be safe.”

Len: “I will.” (He gets up, takes some clothes from the closets, and walks down the hall to the bathroom. The sound of the shower water can be heard.)

(Cut to: A bit later, as Len walks into the police station and goes to the Superintendent's office.) 

Len: “You asked me to come in, sir?”

Supe: “Yes. Seems we've got a confession.”

Len: “A what? Really?”

Supe: “A man came in. I think he's a few apples short of a tree, but you can talk to him if you want.”

Len (pauses): “Is he wasting our time?”

Supe: “This is the first new thing to happen in the case for a couple of days. See what happens.”

Len: “All right.” 

(He walks down the hall to the interview room, where a man in his early thirties is waiting. The man is thin and has a three-day growth of beard. He is dressed in a loose, rumpled gray suit.)

Len: “Good morning. I'm with the department. DCI Bradfield. Did you get a solicitor yet?”

Ted: “He's on his way. I'm Ted Morgan.”

Len: “I'll get the tape machine, and we'll wait for your solicitor. Don't want him to miss anything.”

(Len goes outside to the property desk and asks for a tape recorder. They give him one. He wheels it on the cart to the interview room, and sets it up on the table.)

Len: “Hope he doesn't take too long.”

Ted: “I called him ten minutes ago. He should be here soon.”

(The man's solicitor shows up five minutes later. He walks into the interview room and sits down at the table.)

Drexler: “I'm William Drexler, for the defense. How do you do?”

Len: “Good morning. Let's get this underway.”

(Len switches on the tape recorder. He reads his own name and those of the others present. He also reads the date and time. Then he sits back in his chair.)

Ted: “Can I have some water?”

Len: “Yeah.” (There is a pitcher of water and a few cups on the table. Len hands him a cup.)

Ted: “Thank you.”

Len: “I've been given to understand that you want to say something about the case of the shooting of nine victims last week.”

Ted: “Uh-huh. I did it.”

Len: “You sure?”

Ted: “As I can be.”

Len: “You realize you are confessing to nine counts of murder, which may mean imprisonment for the rest of your life?”

Ted: “Yes, I do.”

Len (to Drexler): “Did you talk to him before today?”

Drexler: “No.”

Len: “Do you need some time?”

(Ted leans over and whispers to his lawyer. Then they both sit up again.)

Ted: “I'm ready.”

Len: “If you wish. Go ahead.”

Ted: “I used to work at Derran Services. I helped the boss skim money off the top. We put it in an offshore account. We were going to split it all, but he suddenly started getting paranoid, and thought they were all out to turn him in. So he paid me to do it.”

Len (counts on his fingers): “That's it? Five sentences.”

Ted: “The truth is simple.”

Len: “I find that it rarely is.”

Ted: “I'm telling you the truth.”

Len: “How do we know? How do we know you're not some crazy person fresh off the streets?

Ted: “I'm telling you.”

Len: “Are you drunk?”

Ted: “No.”

Len: “Are you high?”

Ted: “No.”

Len: “Why should I believe you?”

Ted: “Take my fingerprints.” (He stretches out his fingertips on the surface of the table.) “Go on. Do it.”

(Len blinks and considers this. Then he faces the solicitor.)

Len: “You want to let him?”

(Drexler leans over and whispers to Ted. Then he moves back.) 

Drexler: “It's against my advice, but he can do it. I can't stop him.”

Len: “All right.” (He gets up.) “Ted Morgan, I am arresting you on charges of murder in the deaths of nine adults, whom you say you shot to death. You do not have to say anything...”

(He finishes reading the man his rights. Then he says something for the benefit of the tape recording.)

Len: “I am pausing this recording at 10:17 a.m., September 24, 1973. Will return shortly to complete the interview.” (He hits the pause button and goes to open the interview room door.) “Come on. We'll get you booked.”

(He takes Morgan down the hall to the booking area. The officer at the desk takes out a fingerprint kit and the standard set of paper forms.)

Officer: “Name?”

Ted: “Ted Morgan.”

Officer: “Is that short for Theodore?” 

Ted: “Yes.”

Officer: “I'll put down Theodore.”

Ted: “Take my fingers.”

Officer: “You're in a hurry.”

(The officer gets the ink ready and takes hold of Ted's hands. Soon the man has pressed all his digits into the ink and made the marks on the print card.)

Officer: “That's done. Need anything else, sir?”

Len: “No, that'll be sufficient. I'll get this turned over to the computer department, and they'll see if he's in our system.”

Ted: “Can it be done today?”

Len: “Well, it's only just morning. They'll start searching when they can.”

Ted: “I want to be in prison.”

(Len blinks.)

Len: “Do what, you say?”

Ted: “Right now.”

Len: “The super wasn't kidding about you. You really are out to lunch.”

Ted: “Call me what you want.”

Len: “Hold your horses. You'll wait until we get evidence.”

(Len places the fingerprint cards in an envelope and takes them over to the computer department for scanning into the system. The picture quality in 1973 is not great, but they can match prints to ones already known to the database.)

Clerk: “Thank you, Chief Inspector. We'll get to work on these right away.”

Len: “Thank you. Call me at my desk when you know.”

Clerk: “I will. Be nice to put this man away so soon.”

Len: “You know it.”

(Len takes the suspect back to the interview room. He turns the tape recorder back on.)

Drexler: “You're through?”

Len: “We took the prints. They're checking them right now. We're going to see if you match what we dusted for at the scene, and any previous crimes you may have committed.”

Ted: “Thank you.”

(Len stares at him. This person really is baffling.)

Len: “I don't get you, but we have to talk to anyone who comes in here looking to give us information. If you really want to go through with a guilty plea, there are people we have to notify. And you still have to stand in front of the judge, so he can hear it from you. They don't just chuck you in a cell.” (Pauses) “This isn't a game. Are you playing with me?”

Ted: “No.”

Len: “You really mean it? All this crazy shit?”

Ted: “Yes.”

Len: “Because it's a crime to lie to the police. If you don't go for the murders, you'll go for that instead.” (He shakes his head.)

Drexler: “Er, how long do you think it'll take them to finish searching for the print match?”

Len: “Could be hours.”

Drexler: “We'll wait.”

(Len shuts off the tape recorder and turns to face Drexler.)

Len: “Okay, then.” (He drums his fingers on the table.)

(They sit in the room for another two hours. They don't talk, just occasionally drink water and stare at the wall.)

(At last, Len gets out of the chair.)

Len: “I'll check and see if they've got anything.”

Drexler: “So be it.”

(Len walks down to the computer department.)

Len: “Did you find anything?”

Clerk: “Yes. This is the guy. We've got a couple of matches to prints at the scene, and he was wanted on an attempted murder back in 1967, but he got out because one of ours forgot to read him his rights.” 

Len: “Well, damn.” (Len slaps the desk. He turns and walks quickly back to the interview room. He says to Ted:) “Looks like you'll get that cell you wanted. Stand up.” 

(Ted gets out of his seat. So does Drexler.)

Len: “You have already been informed of your full rights under the law. Your solicitor is present. Do you have anything else to say before we place you in a cell, pursuant to your appearance to enter a plea before the judge?”

Ted: “No. I'm good.”

(Len pauses for a moment, eyes filled with anger. He steps closer to the man.)

Len: “You're good, and nine people are dead? What kind of game are you on?”

Ted (shakes his head): “No game.”

Len: “Well, let's get you in that cell where you can be happy. Come on.” (He walks in front of the two men and takes them to the booking area. He steps up to the desk officer again.)

Len: “All yours.” (Len slaps the counter. Then he walks away and goes back to his office.)

(He picks up the phone and dials Jane at the apartment. The phone rings, but there is no answer. He waits a minute, then hangs up.)

(He takes out some official forms and begins to fill out his report on the morning's events.)

(When he is done, he goes to the internal mail box and places copies there for other detectives. Then he goes to his office, takes a long drink of water from the cooler, and gets his things to leave.)

(Just to be safe, he checks with the Superintendent.)

Supe: “You're back?”

Len: “Yes. He confessed. We've got fingerprint matches for him at the scene, and he has a record from before.” (Pauses) “I don't know, it's a little funny how it all came together, but it'd be nice to get this one out of the way real soon. I don't want those bodies hanging over me.”

Supe: “Understood.”

Len: “We booked him and he's in a cell. The judge will probably hear his plea on Monday. Do you need me for anything else, or am I free to go?”

Supe: “Well, given this is your most prominent case at the moment, the plea won't be in until tomorrow, and it's Sunday, you may go home. See you Monday.”

Len: “Do I get overtime?”

Supe: “I believe so.”

Len: “Thank you, sir.”

Supe: “Good day.”

(Len walks out. He heads to the parking lot and gets in his car.)

(He notices that it's the early afternoon. He stops in a takeaway shop and gets a couple boxes of chicken. Then he heads home.)

(Cut to: Jane stands in church while the choir sings a hymn. She picks up a hymnal from the pew in front of her and looks for the song.) 

(Some minutes later, Jane sits down and listens to the homily.)

(When the Mass is over, she walks down the front steps and tries to catch the attention of the priest before he leaves.)

Jane: “Reverend, would you have a minute?”

Priest: “Yes?”

Jane: “I could – I could use someone to talk to.”

Priest: “Well, I have to go next door to coffee hour. I've got about three minutes. Make it quick.”

Jane (pauses, nonplussed by his attitude): “I really would like to speak to someone who can help me. See, I've been-”

Priest: “That's enough. Go see Reverend Daley in the office. He can help you.”

(Jane realizes she is not going to get anywhere else with this man.)

Jane: “All right. Thank you, sir.”

(She walks away and looks for the office room. It is in a small building next to the church.)

(Jane knocks on the door.)

Daley: “Come in.”

(Jane steps into the office. There is a secretary at the desk. The woman is on the phone. Jane smiles at her and sits down on a chair by the door.)

(Reverend Daley walks out into the center of the room. He is dressed in a black cassock and collar.)

Daley: “May I help you, miss?” 

Jane: “If you've got time, I could use your counsel.”

Daley: “Certainly. If you'll step in my office.” (He waves a hand at a room down the hall. The two walk in.)

(After several minutes of pouring her heart out, Jane says:)

Jane: “…And so that's how I got where I am today.”

Daley (sighing): “You've been through a lot.”

Jane: “It's been wearing me down. I don't know how I can keep going and stay in my job.”

Daley (pausing to stroke his chin): “Have you thought about teaching at the police academy? You'd still be in the department, but you could talk to people and help them, and not be in so many dangerous cases anymore.”

Jane: “Well, that's a thought. My mother said I should think about it too.”

Daley: “You know, we could also use somebody on the volunteer team. There's always room for more. Can you use a soup ladle?”

Jane (smiling): “Yes.”

Daley: “Good, then you can feed people. Here's a booklet about it. Contact Mrs. Meyer if and when you're ready.” 

Jane: “Thank you, you've been a great help.”

Daley: “Did you need me to hear your confession?”

(Jane thinks for a moment.)

Jane: “Yes.”

(It takes several minutes.)

(Then we see the priest raise his stole and say:)

Daley: “...And I grant you absolution in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Go your way in peace.”

Jane: “Thank you, Reverend.” 

Daley: “Do come back if you need to.”

Jane: “See you.”

(She gets up and leaves. Since Len has the car, she had to take a bus. Jane walks down the block and looks for the return trip home.)

(Cut to: Jane gets off the bus and walks toward the apartment. She slows down as she gets closer, and pauses to take a look up and down the street. It's partly sunny and she just watches the cars go by for a while.)

(A man goes by, walking his dog. She nods as he passes her. He does too. She takes a deep breath.)

(Finally, she thinks she has the energy to go back inside. She approaches the door.)

(The hall is brightly lit and there is the smell of pine air freshener in the air. Len is at the kitchen table. He's set two places for them to eat lunch. He sees her and walks over to say hello.)

Len: “You got back.” (He kisses her on the cheek.)

Jane: “So did you.” (She looks at the table.) “Smells good.”

Len: “Yeah, picked it up on the way home. You wouldn't believe it. We got a confession.”

Jane: “What?”

Len: “Yeah, a guy says he did it. Name of Ted Morgan. Says he and the head of the company were taking from the till, then the man got tired of it, and decided to kill the rest of them. Funny how things work out this way.”

Jane: “Is it true?”

Len: “Well, we came up with a match for his fingerprints at the scene.”

Jane: “Really.” (She raises her eyebrows.)

Len: “I know, it's strange. But if we can get this case out of the way, he'll be off the streets for a long time.”

Jane: “Guilty pleas usually get less time. As I well know.”

(Len winces, knowing she is referring to the Drager case.)

Len: “Yeah, well – let's eat. Refresh your energy.” (He pulls a chair away from the table for her. She sits down and takes off her jacket. He puts on some music and they get ready to eat.)

(A moment later, he gets up from the kitchen table and walks down the hall. He returns to the dining area with a piece of paper.)

Len: “I was at the government office the other day, and I got this. What do you think?”

(Jane takes a look at the paper.)

Jane: “So, you're going fishing?”

(Len takes back the paper. He lifts it closer to his face. It is a fishing license.)

Len: “What the hell, that wasn't what I...” (He trails off, and puts the paper in his pocket.) “Damn. Well, never mind, then.”

Jane: “The weather's going to be getting cold. Do you think you'll catch anything?”

Len: “I don't know.” (He flashes a smile, and hurries to scoop up more food. Jane tilts her head.)

Jane: “Are you all right?”

Len: “Well, all things considered.”

Jane: “…Sure.” (She stares at him, then starts to eat again.)

(As they finish up, Jane daubs her face with a napkin and puts it down on the table. Len pushes his chair away.)

Jane: “So, did you get your petition filed yet?”

(Len looks at her intently.) 

Len: “Tomorrow.”

Jane: “That'll be good. I guess it'll be a load off your mind.” (Pauses) “I don't know where I'll go, though.” (She looks for the newspaper and finds it on a bookcase. She takes the classified section and flips through it.) “I wonder if I could find anything for the right-”

(Len crosses to her and clamps a hand on her wrist.)

Jane: “-price?” (She looks at him, puzzled, and drops the paper.)

Len (sighing): “You know, I thought that when I made detective, things were going to get easier.” (Pauses) “They weren't.”

Jane (searching his eyes): “I see.” (Waits) “And what were you aiming for, after that? Do you want to be chief?”

Len: “There's only one of those in this city. Not much room at the top.”

Jane: “So, why did you join? Just so you didn't have to go in the military and have to leave the country?”

(Len is silent for a few seconds.)

Len: “I wanted to put myself between ordinary people and danger.”

Jane: “And you can still do that.”

Len: “I failed.”

Jane: “Are you kidding?”

Len: “I didn't kill Luke Drager when he shot you, I didn't stop Eddie from slugging you in the face, and I goddamn didn't solve the nine-person case. Somebody had to quit and throw in the towel for me to learn anything. Goddamn it. And I'm supposed to take care of the kids?” (He stops and puts his hands on his elbows.) “If I didn't have time for them before, how am I going to now?”

Jane: “You made your first couple weekends all right.”

(Len drops his head and sighs again, clearly anguished.)

Len: “But what if – what-” (He stops, frustrated. He grumbles and punches the top of the table. In a low voice, he says:) “I'm not going to be able to teach my son how to drive. I'm not going to be there when my daughter gets asked on a date. In a few years, all this isn't even going to matter.”

(Furious, he shoves the table and gets up. He stands there.)

(Jane, eyes wide, pushes her chair back.)

Len (mumbling): “The fuck.” (He can't help it as tears form in his eyes. He takes a deep breath and tries to smother the feeling.)

Jane (searching for words): “Did you… take all your medicine for today?”

Len: “Yeah, I did.”

Jane: “Well then, you did everything you could do.”

Len (quietly, hugging his elbows again): “I suppose.” 

(Jane gets up and puts on the TV.)

Jane: “Sit with me.”

(Len gets up and crosses to the couch. He sinks into the cushions with a heavy sigh.) 

(Jane flips stations until she finds a cricket match. She crosses to sit next to Len. He throws an arm over the back ridge of the couch. He leans slightly toward her.)

(The match proceeds. The two of them watch and cheer and yell at various moments. Eventually a commercial break comes on.)

(Len goes to the kitchen and comes back with two sodas. He takes one and hands one to her.)

(He takes a drink and puts the glass on a side table. Then he leans his head on hers.)

Jane: “You've shaved. Good.”

Len: “Oh?”

Jane: “You look… civil.” (She smiles.) 

Len: “Better than… what?” (Smiling too)

Jane: “Barbaric.”

Len: “Positively?”

(He leans forward to kiss her. And the phone rings.)

Len: “What the-”

(It keeps ringing.)

Len: “I'll get it.” (He frowns, and gets up to answer the phone.) “Hello?… Oh, yes. Right here.” (He holds out the phone.) “For you.”

(A little bit surprised, Jane takes the phone.)

Jane: “Hello?”

Father: “Hello. How are you?”

Jane: “I'm good. What's going on?”

Father: “We just wanted to see what you're doing for Christmas.”

Jane: “But it's not even October.”

Father: “We may be going on a trip somewhere in January. Wanted to get everything blocked out early.”

Jane: “Oh. Well. Ah, if I don't have anything else planned, I'll come see you.”

Father: “Fine. And New Year's?”

Jane: “I haven't been invited to a party yet.” 

Father: “Good. Come over here, if you don't hear anything.”

Jane: “I'll think about it, Dad, okay?”

Father: “Yes. Have you got enough food?”

Jane (gently kidding): “I'm not living in a tent, Dad. There are stores.”

Father: “Just checking. Did you take care of the phone bill?”

Jane: “Dad. I've been here two weeks. It's not like I'm still in school.”

Father: “Oh, and your sister called. She asked for you.”

Jane: “How is she?”

Father: “Good. You may want to bring a present, for the little one.”

Jane: “I can get something.”

Father: “All right. Let me know if you need anything.”

Jane: “I will. Tell Mom I said hello.”

Father: “Goodbye now.”

Jane: “Goodbye, Dad.” (She hangs up.)

Len: “I mailed in the phone bill, by the way.”

Jane: “Thank you. Which reminds me.” (She gets up and goes into the back room. She returns with an envelope.) “I thought it would help.” (She hands it to him.)

(Len opens it to find 300 pounds.)

Len: “You weren't kidding.” (He quickly kisses her on the cheek.) “I guess that's for the month?”

Jane: “Yeah.”

Len: “All right. I'll bring it to the bank tomorrow.” (He gets up and goes to put it in a drawer in the back room. Then he returns to the couch. All of a sudden, he turns serious.)

Len: “Jane, I haven't exactly been...” 

Jane: “Yes?”

Len (drumming his fingers on the couch): “Protective. If you catch my meaning.”

Jane: “I don't.” 

Len: “When we… I probably should...”

Jane: “What?” (laughing, a little confused)

Len: “Excuse me.” (He walks down the hall to the bathroom. He opens the medicine cabinet – and sees Jane's birth control pills in a pink case on the side. Unable to stop himself, he opens the box and sees one rattling around in there, all by its lonesome. Then he reads the day on which it was supposed to have been taken. It was two weeks ago. She must have somehow forgotten.)

(He raises his eyebrows and puts down the box. Then he checks his wallet. There's nothing there, except his money and cards. He puts it back. Then he walks back to the couch.)

(He takes his shoes off and puts his feet up on the table. A somewhat confused and disappointed Jane leans back on the couch and watches the end of the cricket match.)

Len: “I took half the day off tomorrow. I'm going to the courthouse to drop off my petition. Then I'll be back at the office.”

Jane: “Oh. Well, then.” (She twirls a finger in her hair and leans lightly to his side. He puts his arm behind her, over the back of the couch.) “I'm worried about the note. And I had to invite myself along with you on the case the other day.”

Len: “I know.”

Jane: “What is going on?”

Len: “I don't know, kid.” 

Jane: “I passed my exam. Do I have to take it again?”

Len: “No.”

Jane: “I don't know. Maybe I should just go to Cromartin. Or teach at the academy.”

Len: “No.”

Jane: “Be safer there.”

Len: “No. Request denied.” (He hugs her a little.) “You are staying right here.”

Jane: “If you got a confession, what do you need me for?”

(He turns to face her.)

Len: “I'm not sure about it. Sounds a little fishy to me.”

Jane: “Oh?”

Len: “Yeah. We found his fingerprints at the scene.”

Jane: “But did he work there?”

Len: “He says he did.”

Jane: “That could be the reason. Were his prints on the gun?”

Len: “The gun?”

Jane: “Did we even find it?”

(Len looks at her.)

Jane: “There was a shooting. So, where's the gun?”

Len: “Going to have to search the warehouse again.”

Jane: “Do they have other offices?”

Len: “Derran said they were thinking about opening one in Leeds, but they didn't.”

Jane: “Hmm. Why not?”

Len (pauses): “Good question.”

Jane (wistfully): “Nine families. Can you imagine?”

Len (turning to look at her): “Yeah. I can.” (He moves his arm to her shoulder. She knows what he means – a reference to almost losing her, on that terrible day – and does not say anything.)

(On the television, the channel switches to the news and weather.)

Jane: “Supposed to rain.”

Len: “Yeah.”

(She yawns and stretches, and leans on him again. Very shortly, she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.)

Len: “Hey...” (Gently moves his arm.) “Hey!” (He puts an arm under hers and gently pulls her up to her feet. She opens her eyes.)

Jane: “All right.” (She pads off down the hall to the back room. Len stops in the washroom and then goes to join her.)

(By the time he gets there, she is already asleep, in a nightgown. He strips to his boxer shorts and gets under the covers.)

(Next day. Monday, everyone goes back to work.)

(At the busy office, they sit through the morning briefing, then head off to their assignments.)

(Len brings Jane with him back to the warehouse. They are going to look for the gun.)

(The two of them put on gloves, so as not to contaminate any remaining evidence, and begin to scour the building for weapons or other things they may have missed.)

(After some minutes, they have not found anything, but Jane has spotted a locked metal door, set in to the wall, on one side of the room. It almost completely blends in with the rest of the wall.)

Jane: “Hey.” (She gestures to Len. She tries to pull the door open, but it won't budge. There doesn't seem to be a handle, just a small recess set into the door, at about the place where a doorknob would be. She pulls and pushes this, but nothing happens.)

Len: “Stand back.” (He kicks the door. It does not move. He tries again, several times. Nothing happens.) “Call Derran. We've got to get him to come down here.”

Jane: “Yes.” (She finds a phone, which still works, at the front desk, and makes the call.) “Hello, Mr. Derran? Yes, it's me. We're going to need you to come down here to the warehouse. We need to talk to you. All right. Thank you.” (She hangs up. Just for luck, she goes back to the door and tries it again, but it still won't move.)

Len: “Wonder what's in there.”

Jane: “Computers, maintenance, hmm.”

(They wait, but Derran does not show up. After several minutes, Len says:)

Len: “Try again.”

Jane: “Yes.” (She calls again, and is this time directed to an answering service. She hangs up.)

Jane: “I don't know if he's on his way. He could be lying. I did talk to him. I don't know why he should be...”

Len: “I'd be secretive too, if I were stealing from my company.”

Jane: “True.” 

(Len sits on the desk and Jane leans on the wall.) 

(Some time goes by. Derran still does not arrive.)

Jane: “Wonder if he's flown the coop?”

Len: “To where?”

Jane: “Hmm.” (Then:) “Can we get an explosive, to trigger the door?”

Len: “We may need a new warrant. Better if he comes down here first.”

(Suddenly someone appears in the doorway. It's not Derran.)

Len: “Police. Who are you?” (He and Jane both show the man their badges.)

Barton: “Barton Shipley. I work here.”

Len: “I'm not sure if you do anymore. Are you aware of what happened here the other day?”

Barton: “No, what happened?”

Jane: “Nine people were killed.”

(The man looks shocked. He blinks.)

Barton: “No! That's terrible. Who were they?”

Len: “All people who worked here.”

Barton: “I've got to sit down.” (He goes to the desk and sits on the chair.) “Damn. I've been on vacation the past week. I didn't know about any of this.”

Jane: “Sorry to have to break the news.”

Barton: “But why?”

Len: “We have somebody who already confessed. Name of Ted Morgan. Said he did it at the boss' behest, to stop the others from discovering that he and Morgan had been taking money all along.”

Barton: “You're kidding.”

Len: “No. Morgan is in jail at the moment. He's supposed to have a hearing – later today, in fact.”

Barton: “That's strange. I thought the company was losing money, and there wouldn't be enough to steal.”

Len: “Oh?”

Barton: “Yes. I'd been afraid of layoffs for over a year.”

Jane: “Can you open this side door for us?” (To Len:) “If he opens it for us, we don't need another warrant.” (He nods.)

Barton: “Should be able to.” (He takes a strange plastic fob off his belt and goes to the door. Soon, it is open.)

(In the room, there are metal shelves, a desk, some monitors and a wooden cabinet. Barton opens the cabinet.)

(Inside, there are many small-caliber handguns. Len whistles.)

Len: “This should be interesting.”

(Jane goes to get some evidence bags out of the car. She puts on gloves and carefully labels each gun as she puts it in a bag.)

Jane: “Wonder which one did it.”

Len: “Could be all. Could be none.” (To Barton:) “And what is your history with the company? Are you happy? Disgruntled? Did you take anything? Did you know Morgan and Derran were dirty?”

Barton: “I earn eight and a half pounds an hour. It's not much, but I don't steal.”

Len: “All right. Mind coming with us down to the station and answering some questions?”

Barton: “I'll go.”

Jane: “Just out of curiosity, did you-?”

Barton: “No, I never killed anybody.”

Jane: “Let's go.”

(They spend some more time wrapping up the items from the side room, then get in the car and head to the station.)

(The technicians in the lab get to work on dusting the guns for fingerprints. Then it's time for another search of the system, to see if they find any matches.)

(Len paces back and forth as he waits for the lab results.)

Len: “So, anything?”

Technician: “Yes. Nine different guns, nine sets of fingerprints.”

Len: “What?”

Technician: “Nine sets. Each from a different person.”

Len: “So… they shot themselves? That doesn't make any goddamn sense.”

Technician: “I just see what's there. I don't know the answers. That's your part.”

Jane: “Shouldn't we see about the money? Barton said they were losing money, and he was afraid to be let go. Derran said they were doing great, maybe opening up another branch. And Morgan's in jail. Who's right?”

Len: “I've got to call the courthouse. See about Morgan.” 

(They go to Len's office. He picks up the phone and dials the courthouse.)

Len: “Hello, public information office, please.” (Pause.) “Yes, can you tell me what plea Ted Morgan entered this morning? Guilty? Thank you. And when is the sentencing? Tomorrow? Thank you.” (He slams down the phone.) “Damn.”

Jane: “If we ask them to reopen the case for new evidence, will it be double jeopardy?”

Len: (very slowly): “Might be.” (He slaps the desk. Then he reaches to the bookcase behind him, and takes out a book on the law. He flips through it for several seconds, then stops.) “Bank records. Got to see the deposit sheet. That'll do.” (He picks up the phone again, and calls Derran's business number.) 

Len: “Hello, this is Bradfield with the police department again. Need to talk to you about the company finances. Call me when you get in.” (He hangs up and drums his fingers on the desk.)

Jane: “But why would Morgan want to go to jail if he didn't do it? Why would anybody want to go to jail?”

Len: “Contacts on the inside?”

Jane: “But he could have just called them. I wouldn't go there, if I didn't have to.”

Len: “Right.” (He keeps drumming his fingers.)

(The phone rings.)

Len: “Hello, Mr. Derran?” (Pause.) “Yes. We need to see the bank records for your company's deposits and withdrawals, going back – yes, I can wait.” (Pause.) “Okay. What bank did you say you used? Amalgamated. Okay. Now-” (He takes notes while the discussion is going on.) “Yes. Thank you. Goodbye.” 

(He turns to the water cooler and gets a drink. Then he throws his cup in the bin.)

Jane: “What time is it?”

Len (looks at his watch): “Six o'clock.”

Jane: “Okay.” (She takes a roll of sour candies out of her pocket and pops one. Len holds out his hand.)

Len: “Please.” (She tosses the roll to him. He takes three and hands it back.)

Jane: “We can't leave until he gets here. Is he coming?”

Len: “He said so.”

Jane: “Hope he's not lying.”

Len: “Hope.”

(They wait in the office. And wait. And wait.)

(Two hours have gone by. It's now eight at night. Len checks his watch again.)

Len: “Did he get stuck in traffic, or is he lying?”

Jane: “If I were a thief… assuming Morgan told the truth… I might head out of the country with my money. He may have taken it all to Switzerland, and it may be impossible to find him again.”

Len: “If Morgan were lying, and God knows why – what are they doing this for?”

(Jane picks up a notepad and a pen and starts to write. She notes, 'Ted Morgan,' 'Brian Derran,' 'Barton Shipley,' and atop these three, 'Money.' She circles the last word.)

(Len takes the pen from her, turns the pad around and starts writing tic-tac-toe in the corner.)

(After a couple minutes, he scribbles some lines and throws the pen up in frustration. It bounces off the desk. He places it back in the cup with the other pens.)

Jane: “What if he's already gone? Can't search the whole airport.”

Len: “We don't know. There's too much we don't know.” 

Jane (slowly): “What if they're all lying?”

Len: “Explain.”

Jane: “Let's say they wanted to split the money three ways, and never be seen again. Be off on some island somewhere. What if Morgan confessed to something less serious than they actually did, so that he could serve a short sentence and be free without having to worry about double jeopardy? And they all go off and find wherever the money's hidden, and live like kings the rest of their lives?”

(Len taps the desk. He nods.)

Len: “Could be.” (He looks down and to the side.) “I'd like to go home. With you. But I don't know how long we're going to wait.”

Jane: “Another hour?”

Len: “Maybe.” 

Jane: “Want to call the other ones?” 

Len: “I told him I'd wait 'til he got here… if he's even coming… I'll have to put off the others 'til morning.”

Jane: “All right.”

Len: (pauses): “I'd order food, but – damn. Canteen's closed, and if Derran comes in… We still have to wait.” (He stares at the desk.)

(Suddenly there is a noise outside. A car horn repeatedly goes off. Len looks out the window.)

Len: “Knock it off.” (The horn continues.) “Damn.” (And the horn keeps going. He gets up and pulls the blinds all the way up.) “This nonsense...” (He looks outside.) “Hey. Isn't that him?”

(He runs out of the room and down the hall to the parking lot. Jane follows.)

(He runs up to the car and stops a few feet away.)

Len: “Mr. Derran? That you? You're a bit late.”

(The window of the car rolls down.)

Derran: “I had… things to do.”

Len: “Well, park and we'll talk. We'd all like to get this over with.”

(The car moves back and forth a couple feet.)

(Then Jane suddenly grabs Len and pulls him to the ground.)

Len: “What the-”

(Gunfire bursts out from the car window.)

Len: “Jesus!” (He scrambles to get up and run out of the parking lot. Jane runs behind him.) 

(They turn the corner and look for the car. Jane sees the side door of the police building and runs for it. Len is right beside her.)

(Once inside, they both stop for a second and try to catch their breath.) 

Len: “We have to put out an alert.” 

Jane: “Is he still out there?”

Len: “Check the cameras.”

(They go to the security station and see that the car has gone from the parking lot – it is no longer visible on camera.)

Len: “Whew.” (He stands there catching his breath for a second, as he realizes what just happened to them.) “The hell?” (He looks at her.) “You all right?”

(Jane drops her eyes and shakes her head. She breathes rapidly.)

Len: “You all right? Really.” (He puts a hand on her arm.) “Saved my life back there. How did you see it?”

Jane: “There was this little flash. The gun barrel. I just managed to see it.” 

Len: “That alert. Let's go.” (He runs down the hall to the superintendent's office.)

Len: “Sir. Brian Derran opened fire on us in the parking lot. We need a citywide alert. He could be headed for the airport and out of the country.”

Supe: “What in tarnation?”

Len: “Sir. She threw me to the ground. Kept me from getting hit.” (Points at Jane.)

Supe (to Jane): “Thank you for your quick actions, Officer.”

Jane: “You're welcome.”

Supe: “Let's get that bulletin out.”

(A couple minutes later, the superintendent has placed the call for the bulletin, which will lead to as many cars as are available being sent to look for Derran.) 

Len: “Do you want us to go, sir?”

Supe: “No, write your reports and go home. We'll have him down before morning.”

Len: “You sure? We saw-”

Supe: “I am. Finish up and go.”

Len: “Thank you, sir. We will.”

(They both salute and walk out into the hallway.)

Len: “Well. I'll see you in the work room.” (He walks to his office.)

(Jane walks down the hall to the PCs' room and sets up her typewriter. She does her best to quickly complete the report, even though she several times has to stop, because her hands are shaking.)

(At last the work is over. She takes a drink from the water cooler and makes her extra copies of the paper for the other detectives. She leaves them in the mail tray and walks down to Len's office.)

(She knocks on the door.)

Len: “Come in.”

(Jane walks in and places the envelope on his desk.)

(Len drinks a cup of water and slaps it down next to the phone.) 

Len: “What a night, huh? Jesus.” (Pause) “You want to just go eat?”

Jane: “Okay.”

Len: “Let's get out of here.” (He picks up her envelope and his own and tucks them under his arm. He walks down the hall to the superintendent's office, and she follows.)

Len: “Sir?”

Supe: “Yes.”

Len: “The reports, sir.” (He hands the man the two envelopes.)

Supe: “Thank you.” (He takes them and places them on his desk.) “Go home and get some rest.”

Jane: “Sir?”

Supe: “Yes?”

Jane: “What are we going to do about Morgan? He's already in jail. If he pleaded guilty in order to get out of charges for something worse, we may not be able to touch him.”

Supe: “Oh, no. We'll sort it all out once Derran is captured. I suspect it will be within the next few hours. I trust the prosecutor's office. You can go home. Try to rest. I don't need my best officers burning out.”

Jane: “Thank you, sir.”

Supe: “And thank you. Go home.”

(They both salute and walk out into the hallway.)

Jane: “What day is today?”

Len: “I don't know, honestly.” (He ducks his head and smiles a little.) “Let's eat.”

(He walks with her to his car. They get in and he starts to drive.)

Len: “What do you feel like?”

Jane (pauses): “Burgers?”

Len: “Okay.” 

(He finds a drive-thru restaurant and orders burgers, fries and sodas for them. He pays and drives away.)

(They drive up to the apartment, park and get out.)

(He opens the front door and flips on the lights.)

Len: “What a day.” (He puts down the bag of food and the sodas on the table in front of the couch. Then he goes to the stereo and puts on a rock station. Lastly, he switches on the television, and tunes to the news update.) “Feels good to – get back to normal for once.” (He smiles.)

Jane: “What is normal?” (She laughs for a second, then picks up her food.)

(They eat and drink for a couple minutes. Then:)

Jane: “Is that the way this is always going to be?”

Len: “What?” 

Jane: “The fear. Does it eat you up?”

Len (quietly): “No. Not if you're lucky.” 

Jane: “How do you keep going?”

Len: “I don't know.”

Jane: “You don't?”

Len: “Honey, if you think the men out there aren't scared too, then you don't know anything yet.” 

Jane: “Are you kidding?”

Len: “No. Not a bit.” (He nods his head a little toward her.) “Eat. Just eat.” (He sips his soda.) “We made it through. Somehow, but we did it.”

Jane: “The prosecutor's going to have a big mess to clean up for us. What if they get out?”

Len: “They won't.” (Looks much more serious.) “Don't think about it. Don't.” 

Jane: “Are all the cases like this?”

Len: “No. Some are cut and dried. Some – we never solve. It's true, even we fail. 'Cause we're human.”

Jane (carefully): “How do you – keep it clean in your mind? So you don't break down? Do you have to compartmentalize yourself, and file your emotions away? Do you not get to be a person anymore?”

Len (pauses): “I'm… not going to lie. It's very hard. You have to make a place where you can get to and not be here, on the job.”

Jane: “In your mind.”

Len: “Yes. Come here.” (He gets up and beckons to her. He walks down the front hall to the door and opens it. He walks outside and stops on the pathway in front of the apartment.) “See those people?” (He points to some people walking up and down the block, a couple hundred feet away.) “See them?”

Jane: “Yes?”

Len: “What are they doing?”

Jane: “Nothing.”

Len: “Exactly. They're safe. You see?”

Jane: “Yes.”

Len: “Because of you.”

Jane: “Really?” (She smiles a little and drags a foot on the ground.)

Len: “Yes, really. You've got to remind yourself.” (He chucks her under the chin.) “Let's go back.”

(He opens the door and they walk back into the apartment.)

Jane: “I could sleep for a year.”

Len: “Me too.” 

(She gets up and stretches. Then she picks up her leftovers and throws them out. Len follows. Jane leans back against the kitchen counter. Len goes to shut off the television and radio and joins her.) 

Jane: “Strange. We almost-”

(A spasm of fear passes in her eyes. Len puts a hand on her arm.)

Len: “Take it easy.” 

(Jane takes a deep breath. Her hands are shaking. Len takes her hands in his own.)

(She stands there, taking deep breaths, until the fear passes.)

Jane: “Whew.”

Len: “You okay?”

Jane: “I don't know.” (Takes another deep breath.) “I don't.”

Len (quietly): “Come on.” (He leads her down the hall and into the back room. Then he turns on the lights to their dimmest setting, so that there is a bare glow, just enough to be seen. He goes to stand behind her.)

Len: “Come on.” (He puts his hands on the back of her neck and presses them deep into her shoulders.) “Shhh.” (He flicks her hair out of the way and gently kisses her there. She drops her arms to her sides.)

(He puts his arms around her and steps backward to the bed. He nudges aside the covers and pulls her down with him. They lie just that way for a while.) 

(Then he turns to half cover her body, and kisses her. She runs her hands under his shirt and over his shoulders.)

(Afterward, he puts an arm behind his head and stares at the ceiling. She turns her head slightly to the side and almost drifts off to sleep. Then:)

Len: “I'm going to hear about my petition on Monday.”

Jane (long pause): “...Oh.” (another pause) “That's very fine, I'll just- I'll just get my things, and find a new pl-” (She turns, as if to get out of bed. Len reaches out and grabs her arm.)

Len: “No.”

Jane: “But – but you said-” 

Len: “No.” 

Jane: “But how – how am I going to be-” (She looks into the distance for a moment.) “A mother. There. I said it.”

Len: “Same way anybody else is.” 

Jane: “But – but- oh, Jesus.” (She drops back onto the pillow.) “And the note. That note. Why do they want me to go?”

Len: “I don't.” (He reaches out and runs a hand up and down the side of her body.) “We're going to find out. And when we do-” (He slaps his hands together, and then resumes gently stroking her side.) 

Jane: “I-”

Len: “Shhh.” (He kisses her on the ear, then the cheek. Whispers:) “Anybody ever tell you, you talk too much?” (He smiles briefly as he resumes kissing her over her face and chest. She at last allows herself to relax.)

(Afterward, we see their shapes outlined half in moonlight, through the blinds, and half in darkness. They sleep.)

(Next Monday. They go in to work. Len heads to the superintendent's office, to see how the previous day's case turned out.)

Len: “Morning, sir. Did they catch up with Derran?” 

Supe: “Yes. He and his accomplices planned to leave the country after they killed you and her. Had the money they skimmed out of the company sent to secret bank accounts in a number of different countries. It'll take some doing, but we'll get it all back.”

Len: “What was with the guns?”

Supe: “He came up behind each person, held a gun to their heads, gave each a different gun in turn and forced them to shoot themselves. Guess he thought it would look like a mass suicide.”

Len: “What about Mr. Shipley?”

Supe: “We released him. Didn't have any evidence connecting him to the crime. Man wandered off, muttering about how he's jobless now, and he doesn't know how he's going to make it.” (He shakes his head.) 

Len: “So who was right, Derran or Shipley? Was the company making money or losing it?”

Supe: “It was making money until Derran decided to siphon from it. He thought his best workers, every manager who had been there more than a year, knew enough to start their own company together. So he killed them all.”

Len: “Sick man.”

Supe: “Yes, glad he's off the streets. That was rather a fright you and your partner had, yes?”

Len: “It was.”

Supe: “Where is she now?”

Len: “I don't know, sir.”

Supe: “Well, the two of you may be up for an award for bravery. What is that, four for her this year?”

Len (smiles for a second): “I'm not counting, sir, but that sounds about right.”

Supe: “Yes, well, not bad for a firstie. You make sure to stay safe. Both of you.”

Len: “Will do, sir.” (He salutes and leaves the room.)

(Len walks down the hallway. It's mostly empty, except for a couple of young male PCs getting things out of their lockers.) 

(He goes to the canteen and gets a bottle of orange juice and a bag of potato crisps. On his way back, he sees Jane in the hallway. She is standing in front of her open locker. He walks over to her.)

Len: “So, what do they have you on today?”

(Jane says nothing, merely points to the inside of her locker. Len peers over and sees a giant splash of what seems to be red paint or fake blood all over the inside of the locker. There is also a small straw voodoo doll, with a string around its neck, in the shape of a noose. There is a look of fear in her eyes.)

Len: “What the hell is this?” (He snatches the doll and turns it over in his hand. The word 'Quit' is scrawled in red ink on one side.) 

Len (furious): “All right, down to Human Resources, now.” (He walks quickly down the hall to the office. He knocks on the door but does not wait for an answer before pushing his way in. Jane stays in the hall.)

(There is only one person there at the moment, a PC who looks up hastily from his desk.)

PC: “Yes, sir?”

Len: “Where is your supervisor?”

PC: “Haven't seen him today, sir.”

Len: “Unacceptable. What is this?” (He shows the younger man the voodoo doll.) “This was found in the locker of one of my officers. There was also paint which resembled blood. I want to know who's responsible. Now.”

PC: “I'm sorry, sir, I don't-”

Len: “Wrong answer. Get me someone immediately.”

PC: “I will, sir.” (He picks up the phone and dials the superintendent.) “Hello, sir, can you come down to HR now? There's been an emergency. Thank you.” (He hangs up.) “He's on the way.”

(A couple minutes later, the superintendent walks into the office.)

Supe: “Yes, what is this all about?”

Len (shows him the doll): “This was found in WPC Tennison's locker. There was also red paint, made to look like blood.”

Supe: “Are you kidding?” (He turns the doll over in his hand.) “We need to look at security videos for the hallway. Someone had to have done this, and we should have caught them on camera.”

Len: “I found a paper in her file. Her application for CID was marked 'Denied.' Why would that be, since she passed her exam, and the department was not filled? Did you plan some hiring freeze I didn't know about?”

Supe: “No. There is none at the moment. People usually get the requests they want, barring some unusual circumstance. We have no orders to do otherwise from the city at the moment.” (He shakes his head.) “Someone is threatening one of my officers – it won't be allowed to continue.”

(The superintendent looks into the hall, where a nervous Jane is still waiting.)

Supe: “Come on in, then.” (She steps into the room.) “Have you been getting any hang-up calls at home, letters in the mail, anything else?” 

Jane: “No, sir.” 

Supe: “You-” (He points to the young male PC.) “Get a look at the records of whom we fired or quit over the past two years. Any serious disputes over pay. Anomalies like that. Have a report on my desk by the end of the day.”

PC: “Yes, sir.”

Supe: “And where is the detective who's supposed to be with you?”

PC: “Haven't seen him so far, sir. I don't know if he's come in.”

Supe: “Jesus, Mary and Joseph. If he doesn't show up soon, with a good explanation, I will find a replacement.” (Turns to face Jane) “What do they have you doing for the rest of the day?”

Jane: “Nothing, sir. This is two weeks that they haven't given me any regular assignments in the morning. I wound up asking PC Mahlert if I could go on foot patrol with him. He said yes. I logged my hours for the pay records, but now I'm done with that – there's nothing.” 

Supe: “Very well, why don't you...” (He thinks for a second.) “Ah, you can help survey the records for the private detectives. By law, they are required to get their licenses from us renewed every year. There's plenty of paperwork to do. It's quite boring, but you'll be able to fill your hours.”

Jane: “Thank you, sir.”

Len: “I wonder if that paper with the denial was fake, sir?”

Supe: “Could be. I'll look at it. This is not going to continue here. You have my word.”

(Jane salutes and leaves to go to the PCs' work room. The others return to their offices as well.)

(An hour later, the PC from the Human Resources office goes to the Superintendent's room.)

PC: “Sir, we've checked the security footage from the hallway, and there's nothing. We checked everything since this morning, and just no one unusual shows up.”

Supe: “Hmm. I'll have to question the PCs myself. Maybe someone at their locker saw something.”

PC: “I hope you find who did it, sir.” 

Supe: “Thank you. Dismissed.” (The PC salutes and leaves.)

(Cut to: Jane reads and stamps the private detectives' applications. Shot of the clock, as time passes by. Eventually she gets up to get some water.)

(As she is standing there drinking, there is a bang sound from the hallway. She ducks out to see what happened. Several other people have stepped out as well.)

(There is a lot of shouting and chattering as people react to the noise. She walks down the hall to see everyone gathered in front of a locker. And becomes more concerned as she sees it is hers.)

(There is now a bullet hole in the locker door.)

(The others in the hall back off and let her approach the locker door. She puts a finger over the bullet hole and then opens the door. The bullet has lodged in the wall.)

(Stunned with fear, she steps back. DCI McKee walks out to see what's going on.)

DCI McKee: “What happened? What's everybody standing around for?”

(Jane points at her locker. McKee leans in to take a look.)

DCI McKee: “Jesus Christ. What is this?” (He points into the locker at the bullet hole. He also looks over the red paint, which is still visible.) “Get an evidence bag and a pair of pliers.” (One of the PCs gets him a kit and he uses the pliers to remove the bullet.) “I want a guard at every door for the rest of the day. Now.” (Two PCs nod and walk off to organize this effort.) “Goddamn check the cameras, to see if we can catch anybody.”

PC: “Yes, sir.” (This third man walks off to review the security footage.)

Jane: “I had some kind of voodoo doll in my locker before, sir. It had the word 'Quit' on it.”

DCI McKee: “Huh. And there's the goddamn paint. What is going on?”

Jane: “I don't know, sir. I don't know.”

DCI McKee: “Who did you piss off?”

Jane: “I have no idea.”

(McKee takes the evidence bag and walks down to the lab. He hands it to the clerk.)

DCI McKee: “Here. Dust it for anything. This was just fired into a locker down the hall. Shooter could have left his prints on it when he was loading it into the gun.”

Clerk: “You're kidding? Where is the shooter?”

DCI McKee: “Don't know. He must have just run.” 

Clerk: “Damage to an officer's property… which is a near thing to trying to shoot an officer.”

DCI McKee: “Right. Came close, there.” 

Clerk: “How could he get away that fast?”

DCI McKee: “Fleet of foot, I suppose.” 

Clerk: “Well, I hope they get him soon.”

DCI McKee: “I hear you. I'll check back in a little bit.”

(Meanwhile, a nervous Jane has gone back to her desk to try and finish the work on the detectives' licenses. She can't concentrate, and finds herself frequently propping her forehead on her hand.) 

(At last she wraps up the work and gathers the papers into a pile, for delivery to the superintendent. She walks down to his office.)

Jane: “Sir, the applications, all finished.”

Supe (smiles): “Thank you. That'll get them off our backs for another year.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

Supe: “Go home. Put your mind off the problem.”

Jane: “I just can't think what I've done that would merit this kind of attention.”

Supe: “Nothing. Keep it out of your mind. I know, that sounds easy for me to say.”

Jane: “Should I keep coming in?”

Supe: “Of course. Not a question.”

Jane: “I'm not mentioned in the morning assignments list.”

Supe: “Tell you what. Until we get this all sorted out, come to my office after the meeting every day, and I'll get you something to do.”

Jane: “Thank you, sir.”

Supe: “No problem. I don't like this kind of hatred and backbiting. Every officer has a right to do their job in peace and safety.”

Jane: “Yes, sir.”

Supe: “See you tomorrow.”

Jane: “Thank you, sir.” (She salutes and walks out.)

(She stops at the canteen and gets a candy bar and a bag of potato crisps. She opens the crisps and eats a few. Soon, Len walks in.)

Len: “They've got the fingerprint results for the bullet. Let's go.”

(She picks up her food and puts it in her coat pocket, and walks with him down to the lab.)

Clerk: “Afternoon, sir. Ma'am. We found something. You're not going to like it.”

Len: “Oh?” 

Clerk: “There's a thumbprint that goes back to a retired police officer, Alvin Hayford.”

Len: “What?”

Clerk: “Yes, he retired two years ago. Didn't have any notable bad marks on his record. He was with this station twenty years. Cromartin ten years before that.”

Len: “I'll be damned.”

Clerk: “Your call what to do next, sir. We'll have everything on file when you need it.”

Len: “Thank you.” (He walks back outside. Jane follows.)

Jane: “I never knew any Hayford. He was gone before I got here. Don't know what I could have done to make him-” (She shudders.) “Do that.”

Len: “Yeah. Doesn't make any sense. Man should be at home, putting his feet up, watching TV or something. Why come back here and do that?”

Jane: “I don't know.”

(Len checks his watch.)

Len: “Time to check out. You finish all your reports?”

Jane: “Yes.” 

Len: “Then let's go. I hate to leave this hanging, but we're going to have to finish it tomorrow.”

(They walk out to the parking lot and get in the car. Len drives to the pub.)

(On their way through the door, several people say hi. The two of them go up to the bar and take seats. Len orders them a couple of beers.)

(Someone starts yelling from the corner by the dart board.)

Mahlert: “Oh, why don't you just-” (He has thrown another dart into the wall, and has to go retrieve it.) “My luck.” (His friend throws the next dart, which lands on the board, and the game continues.)

(The television is showing an update on the soccer games of the day. People alternately cheer and boo as various dramatic plays are shown.)

Len: “Good thing I don't bet.”

(Jane smiles briefly and takes a drink.)

Jane (suddenly worried): “Did you hear from the court about the petition?” 

Len: “No. I'll call tomorrow.”

Jane: “I hope they give you a decision soon.”

Len: “Yeah.”

(More shouting from the dart players)

Mahlert: “You'd better not-” 

(And again, his shot sails wide of the board. This time it falls to the floor. He picks it up, and looks very embarrassed as his friend takes the next shot.)

(Len smirks. Jane continues drinking.)

(At the end of the game, Mahlert and his friend take seats at the bar. They order drinks.)

Mahlert: “I just don't have it tonight.”

Len: “Maybe you should take up pinball.”

Mahlert: “Maybe.” (He swigs his beer. He says to Jane:) “Hi, how ya' doing?”

Jane: “Well… today was pretty strange, but I made it here, I guess.”

Mahlert: “You want a drink?”

Jane: “Got one, thanks.”

(Len turns, and raises his eyebrows, but does not say anything.)

(Mahlert stands up, and quickly falls back onto his seat again.)

Len: “Whoa! Did you start early there?”

Mahlert: “No, it's just… ah, I don't know. Gravity, I guess.” (He takes a bowl of popcorn from the bar.) “I'm hungry.” (To Jane:) “You want to go get some chicken? Let's get some chicken.”

Len: “You are drunk.”

Mahlert: “I'm not, sir, I would know.” (He gulps the last of his beer and gets another.)

(Len takes a bowl of peanuts and eats some.) 

Jane: “I'm hungry, but… I'll wait 'til I go home.”

Len (under his breath): “Whew.” 

Mahlert: “What day is tomorrow?”

Len: “Tuesday.”

Mahlert: “Damn. Wanted to get some sleep.”

Len: “You need a cab?”

Mahlert: “No thank you. I can wait for a while.”

Len: “Suit yourself.” (He finishes his beer and gets another.)

(Jane runs a hand through her hair. She looks tired.)

Len: “You all right?”

Jane: “I don't know. This day, hah… this day.” (She swigs her drink and puts down the empty glass.)

Len: “Listen, kid. We'll pick up Hayford tomorrow. Charge him with criminal mischief and menacing. Then you'll be back on CID, quick as a wink.” 

(He smiles, but she does not. She keeps staring into the glass.)

(Len waves to the bartender and gets Jane a new beer.) 

Jane: “A bullet. He actually-” (She shudders.) “A bullet.”

(Len reaches out and pats her on the shoulder. She sniffles a little, as there are tears gathering in her eyes. Len notices, and hands her a cocktail napkin.)

Len: “You all right?” 

Jane: “I just – oh, I'm all right.”

Len: “Deep breath now.” (He taps her shoulder again. She takes a breath and sets down her glass.)

Jane: “I'm fine. Really.”

(Len shakes his head. Jane gets out of her seat.)

Jane: “I'll be back.” (She heads for the washroom.)

(Mahlert looks up at the TV screen.) 

Mahlert: “They get the Arsenal score yet?”

Len: “No.”

Mahlert: “Hah.” (Takes a drink.) “Do you think she's cute?”

(Len blinks for a few seconds.)

Len: “What?”

Mahlert: “Her. You know. What do you think?”

(Len stares at him.)

Mahlert: “I still want to ask her if she'll go bowling with me. I… kinda like her.”

(Len continues to stare, then presses his fists on the top of the bar and gets to his feet.)

Len: “You need a cab.” (He grabs Mahlert by the sleeve and force-walks him toward the door.)

Mahlert: “Hey! I'm not even drunk!”

Len: “But you've had a few. You shouldn't be driving.” (He walks the man onto the street outside and waves for a cab.)

Mahlert: “I only had one or two.”

Len: “Shut up.”

(Finally a cab pulls over. Len pushes Mahlert toward the door.)

Len: “Go. Go. You need to get home.”

Mahlert: “But-” 

(Len opens the door, shoves him into the cab and shuts the door. Then he steps back onto the sidewalk.)

Len: “That's done.” (He watches the cab drive away, then goes back into the pub.)

(Jane has returned to her seat at the bar. Len sits down too. Jane raises her hand to get a drink. Len gently pushes her out of the way and pays for her. She sighs and picks up the new glass.)

Jane: “Your health.” (She taps her glass to his and drains half the beer in one go.)

Len: “Hey. Careful there, pilot.”

Jane: “Oh, I'm not driving.” (Pause) “Am I?” (She briefly smiles.)

Len: “No.” (He glances briefly at the TV, then back at her.) “Do you mind if I stop somewhere on the way home?”

Jane: “Sure, not a problem.” 

(He gets out of his seat and offers Jane his arm. She puts her arm through his and they walk outside.) 

(Fade out)

 

EPISODE THREE: “PLANNING”

(Open on:)

(They get in the car. Len starts to drive. After some minutes, they pass a block of shops and Len pulls over.)

Len: “I won't be long.” (He walks into a drugstore and begins to look around.)

(He looks through the aisles of medicine and sundries. At last, he finds what he's looking for.)

(He goes to the aisle marked 'Family planning' and pretends not to be interested in the boxes. Finally, he picks one out, along with some mouthwash and a large pack of gum. He brings them up to the front and pays the clerk.)

(He gets back in the car.)

Jane: “So, what did you get?”

Len (pauses): “Mouthwash. I got mouthwash.” (Pause) “Because we're out.”

Jane (slowly): “Okay.” (She leans back on the seat.) “That's good.”

Len: “Certainly is.” 

(He drives on. Shortly, they reach the apartment. He gets out and she walks behind him. He carries the bag from the store, and takes it into the washroom. When everything is safely stored away, he goes back to sit with her on the couch.)

(They watch TV for a while. Then:)

Jane: “I hope this business with the bullet is over very soon.”

Len: “Me too, kid.” 

Jane: “I'd like to get to Christmas as a sane person.”

Len: “Yeah.”

Jane: “Oh my goodness, we didn't eat.” (She jumps up and dashes to the kitchen. There, she takes out a pot and fills it with water. She sets the temperature on high. Then she goes back to sit with him on the couch.)

Len: “What are you making?”

Jane: “We've got ravioli in the freezer.”

Len: “Oh. Good.” (He smiles, and bends to take off his shoes.)

Jane: “So… Ah…” (Pause) “If you get approved by the family court, when would the kids be coming over?”

Len: “A few days, I guess.” 

Jane: “Um… Are you going to be looking for a new place, with more space? If they had to stay here, where would you put them?”

Len (shrugs): “Don't know. Side room, I guess. Have to get one of those bunk beds, then. That'll put a serious dent in my credit card.” (He snorts with laughter.)

(Jane gets up to check the water pot in the kitchen. It's boiling. She takes the ravioli out of the freezer and puts in a large portion. Then she takes a wooden spoon and stirs the water. After this, she goes back to the couch.)

(They sit close together and watch TV for a while. Every few minutes, Jane gets up to check the food. When it is finished, she drains the water and puts some sauce in a pan to heat it.) 

(She places the ravioli on plates and takes the sauce off the heat. With a ladle, she pours the sauce over the ravioli. She adds a little pepper and oregano to the food. Then she sits down. Len joins her.)

Len: “Very nice.” (Then he thinks of something, and quickly gets up to go to the fridge.) “We need drinks.” (He finds a bottle of wine in the back of the top shelf, and pours a glass for each of them. He takes the glasses to the table.)

Len: “To us.” (He clinks her glass. She smiles and does the same.)

Jane: “Us.” (She drinks a little.) “So.” 

Len: “So.” (He smiles, and tucks into his food.) “This is pretty good.”

Jane: “A success. Thank you.” (Pause) “Christmas will be a bit different this year.”

Len: “Yeah. It will.” 

Jane: “Are we planning to get a tree?”

Len: “Maybe a small one. I'll see.” (He thinks of something and goes to put on the radio. Then he goes back to the table.)

(For once, he picked a jazz station. Jane relaxes and smiles.)

Jane: “So, what did your father used to do?”

Len: “He was in the Royal Marines, then a copper for years.”

Jane: “Hmm.”

Len: “Yeah. I thought about doing the same, but like you said, I didn't want to leave the country for long periods of time.” 

Jane: “So it was here.”

Len: “Yeah. How did you decide?”

Jane: “Well. There was this case. I read about it in the paper. A woman was found dead. She'd been stabbed. They couldn't find the knife. I told my mother I was off to town, and I took the newspaper and my bike. I was really going to tell them something.”

Len (smiling): “Oh yeah?” 

Jane: “Yes. I think I was twelve at the time.” 

Len (laughing): “That's pretty funny.”

Jane: “Later, I took a couple classes at school, and I did well enough to apply to the police college. If there was one thing I hated, it was climbing the damn rope. I said what are we, invading a castle?”

(Len laughs.) 

Jane (shrugs): “But, I did it. Guess I had to.” 

Len: “Yeah, we all did. I didn't think I was going to make it, at one point.”

Jane: “No kidding. You? I still can't get used to that. You're so – strong.” (She blushes a little.)

Len: “Well. Believe me, everybody has to start somewhere.”

Jane: “Well, at least you made it through.” (She smiles and takes a drink.)

Len: “Yeah, I did.” 

(They eat and drink for a while. Then Jane gets the plates and puts them in the sink. She runs the water and fills a plastic tub to do the dishes. Len goes back to sit on the couch. He puts on the TV.)

(Jane finishes up, dries her hands and goes to sit with him. He puts an arm over the back of the couch.)

(There is a rugby game on the TV. They occasionally cheer, as the play proceeds.)

(Len gets up to use the washroom, and on his way back, gets a couple of beers out of the fridge. He gives one to her and opens the other for himself.)

(He taps his bottle to hers.)

Len: “Cheers.”

Jane: “Your health.” (They drink.) 

(Then she remembers something.)

Jane: “I was going to, ah, get the garbage.” 

Len: “You don't have to, I-”

Jane: “I will.” (She goes to the kitchen and takes the garbage can with her. She opens the door and places the can at the curb. Then she goes back inside and sits on the couch again.)

(Len sniffs her hair.) 

Len: “New shampoo?”

Jane: “Just the same old thing.” 

Len: “It's great.” (He kisses her on the head.) 

Jane: “Thank you.” (He moves his arm down to her shoulder. She nestles against him.)

(The phone rings.)

Len: “I'll get it.” (He picks it up.) “Hello? (Pause) “Yes, sir, she's right here.” (Hands her the receiver.) “It's your Dad.”

Father: “Hello, how are you doing?”

Jane: “Good, Dad, and you?”

Father: “Good. Listen, your sister and her husband are coming next week. We thought you might like to visit.”

Jane: “Ah… I don't know, let me check.” (She puts her hand over the end of the phone.) “What are you doing next weekend?”

Len: “If I don't hear about the decision, nothing.” 

Jane: “I see.” (Turns back to talk to her father.) “Well, I guess I can go.”

Father: “Great. Thank you. Enjoy your evening.” 

Jane: “Thanks, Dad. Goodbye.” (She hangs up.)

Len: “Well. God willing, they won't delay me much longer.”

Jane: “Did you want me to pick up anything, to prepare?”

Len: “No, I'll take care of it, if I need anything.”

Jane: “Okay.” (Pause) “You going to get them registered at school?”

Len: “Yes, in time.” (He pats her on the knee.) 

Jane: “I – I don't know, how are we going to have enough space?”

Len: “Don't worry about it. I'll think of something.”

(His hand creeps to the level of her hip. Her eyes widen a little.)

Len: “Thinking about something right now.” (His hand reaches inside the band of her skirt. He kisses her on the cheek and then turns to kiss her on the lips.)

(She throws an arm across his chest, then moves it over his shoulder.)

(He works his hand under the band of her underwear. She inhales sharply.) 

(And his hand keeps moving. And finds what it wants.)

(Her eyes open wide as she clings around his neck. Her breath becomes short.)

(He keeps going for some minutes, until he breaks it off and looks in her eyes.)

(He pulls her up off the couch and walks with her down the hall. He ducks in the washroom and shuts the door for a second, then comes out.)

(She gets undressed and slips under the covers. He takes a little more time, placing everything in a pile, except for the item in his pocket. Which he uses.)

(At last he turns to meet her and takes her in his arms.)

(An hour later…)

(They lie there, bathed in sweat, quiet and subdued.)

(Suddenly, Jane stirs and tries to move sideways out from under the sheets. Len instantly clamps his arms around her waist and pulls her to him.)

Len (murmuring into her neck): “And where – do you think – you're going?” (At each pause, he kisses her neck.)

Jane: “I was going to – I'd better set up the-” 

(Len tightens his arms.)

Jane: “The spare room. For – you know.”

Len: “I've got all day tomorrow.” 

Jane: “Yes.” (She relaxes a little.) “I suppose.”

Len: “I'll call the court. You don't have to worry.”

Jane: “Sorry. It's just – sorry.”

Len: “What for?”

Jane: “Don't know.” (smiles) “Things are going to change.”

Len: “We'll be all right. Get some sleep.” (He kisses her again. She lies back on the pillow. He idly plays with a strand of her hair.)

(She turns toward him and closes her eyes. Finally, she goes to sleep.)

(Next day. At work. Len is in his office. Jane reports to the superintendent and is sent to the academy, to help the instructors for the day. Len reads reports and waits to call the family court.)

(In the afternoon, he picks up the phone and dials the public information line.)

Len: “Yes, hello? I was waiting to see if a decision came down in my custody case. Yes, I'll hold.” (He drums his fingers on the top of the desk. He waits.)

(Minutes go by. He twists his chair around and takes a sip of water. Then the voice comes back on the line.)

Len: “Yes? What's the answer?” (He waits. Then his eyes go wide.) “You sure? Ha ha ha-” (He slams down the phone and erupts in peals of laughter.) 

(He pulls open the door and runs down the hall. There is no one in the canteen. There is also no one in the PCs' work room. He goes back to the phone in his room and starts to dial the academy. Then he thinks better of it and hangs up the phone.)

(He gets his coat and walks out to the parking lot. He drives to the police academy.)

(Cut to: Jane is helping an instructor as he talks to the cadets about how to collect fingerprints. Jane stands next to a large display and points to it with a stick. The easel has a giant card with a mock-up of a fingerprint.)

Instructor: “You take the duster out of the case and-”

(Cut to: Len walks in and shows his I.D. at the front desk. He talks to the clerk for a few seconds. Then he starts down the hall.)

(Back to: the classroom. Jane has changed the card on the easel. It now shows a different print.)

Instructor: “Always bring enough powder with you. You don't want to run out in the middle of a scene.”

(Cut to: Len walks around the corner and down the hallway where the classroom is.)

Instructor: “And don't eat the powder. The powder is not edible.”

(A couple of cadets look horrified.)

Instructor: “We had a couple of people do that one time. They had to go to the hospital.”

(If possible, the cadets look even worse.)

(There is a knock on the door. The instructor pauses in his speech and goes to see who it is.) 

(Len peeks around the door.)

Len: “I need to talk to your assistant.”

Instructor: “Is it an emergency?”

Len: “Orders from the top. She's with me for the rest of the day.” 

Instructor: “Fine, then, sir. Talk away.” (He turns to face Jane.) “You may leave.”

Jane: “Thank you, sir.” (She walks out into the hall. The instructor closes the door.)

Jane: “What is it?”

(Len grabs her by the waist and lifts her in the air, spinning her around. He yells for joy several times.)

(Jane looks startled but happy. Len puts her down.)

Jane: “What brought this on?”

Len: “They said yes.” (He is beaming with sheer happiness.)

Jane: “Congratulations.” (She hugs him tightly. He does not let go for a good long time.)

(Finally, he steps back and taps her on the elbow.)

Len: “C'mon, let's go eat.” (He walks out to the car. Jane follows.)

(As they drive, Jane suddenly thinks of something.)

Jane: “Did they pick up Hayford?”

Len: “They sent a couple of people after him. Ought to be in jail pretty soon.”

Jane: “That's a relief. I wonder what I did to make him angry?”

Len: “Nothing, I'm sure. Some people – they go through things, over the years. And they don't get help. And it makes them bitter. When they can't take it, it comes out.”

Jane: “God willing, this will be over.”

Len: “It is. Trust me.”

(He keeps driving, and several minutes later, pulls over next to an Italian restaurant. He parks and they get out.)

Jane: “So, when do the kids come in?”

Len: “Ah… tomorrow.” 

Jane: “I see. It'll be a busy day.” 

Len: “Yeah. I'm going to see if I can take the time off.”

(He opens the door and they walk in. The waiter leads them to a table.)

(Shortly, another waiter comes to take their drink orders. He also hands them menus.)

Len: “Red wine, please.”

Jane: “I'll have white.”

Len: “So! I've got to see if the furniture store has anything that'll fit in the side room. For now, they can just sleep on the couch.”

Jane: “You sure?”

Len: “Yeah, it'll come together somehow.” 

Jane: “Well, let me know if you need anything.”

(The waiter comes back to take their food orders.)

Waiter: “What'll it be?”

Jane: “I'll have the linguine with clam sauce.”

Len: “Baked trout for me.”

Waiter: “Thank you, sir, ma'am.” (He takes their menus and leaves.)

(They are quiet for a moment. Then:)

Len: “I'll have to contact the school.”

Jane: “Yes.”

Len: “Going to be a lot noisier around the house.” 

(They smile.)

Jane: “You know, I just hope – I hope-” (She pauses, looking for the right words to say.)

Len (raising an eyebrow): “Yes?”

Jane: “That I do right.”

Len: “You will. You will.”

(Jane blushes very deeply. Len smiles and takes a drink.) 

Jane: “I suppose I should tell my parents. I don't know how.”

Len: “They didn't kill you last time. I don't think they will now.”

Jane: “True.” (She smiles briefly, then is alone in her thoughts.)

(The food arrives. They dig in.)

Jane: “This is very good.”

Len: “Mine too.” (He notices the waiter walking by.) “More wine, please.” 

Waiter: “Red for the gentleman, white for the lady?”

Len: “That's right.” 

(The waiter walks away.)

(Jane swirls some of the pasta around in the sauce.)

Len: “So.” (The waiter comes back with new glasses, and leaves again.) “What are you doing for the next fifty years?”

(Jane does a double take. She stares at him.)

Jane: “...What?” 

Len: “I figure… we could take a chance.”

(Jane still just looks at him.)

Len: “You think about it.” (He smiles and eats the last of his food.)

(A stunned Jane slowly eats the last of hers as well.)

(Soon after, he calls for the check and pays. They walk outside and stand there, before they go in the car.)

Len: “I'll be taking the day off tomorrow. Lot of things to take care of.”

Jane: “Of course.”

Len: “You too. I'll vouch for you.”

Jane: “Oh?” 

Len: “Yeah.”

Jane: “Okay.” (She smiles and shrugs.)

(They get in the car. He drives to the apartment. He picks up the mail and walks inside. She follows.)

(Jane picks up the phone and dials her parents. The line rings, but there is no answer. She hangs up.)

(Len puts on the TV and the radio. He sinks down on the couch.)

(Jane goes to the fridge and gets herself a glass of iced tea. She pours one for him as well, and walks back to the couch.)

Len: “Thank you.”

Jane: “Sure.” 

(The news is on the TV. They watch for a while.)

Announcer: “And now, the weather. Going to be rain across the north tomorrow. Much of the south should get sun.”

Len: “That's good.” (Sips his drink)

Announcer: “Two months out from Christmas, forecasters are predicting a heavy snowfall for that week. It may cause travel delays, so be sure to make your plans early.”

Jane: “Good thing I don't have to fly anywhere this year.”

Len: “So, your sister and the baby. What are they going to name the little nipper?”

Jane: “James if it's a boy, Ella if it's a girl. I guess since this is their first, they didn't ask the doctor to tell them what it was yet.”

(Jane looks thoughtful for a moment.)

Len: “What?”

Jane: “What do I need to do when – they get here?”

Len (shrugs): “I don't know. Stop them running around when they get too manic, I guess.” (He smiles. She still looks troubled.) 

Jane: “What are they like?” (She smiles a little.)

Len (smiling): “Stephen is seven, Emily is five.”

Jane: “You married young.”

(Len all of a sudden looks very serious. Jane draws back, worried that she has said something offensive.)

Jane: “Maybe I shouldn't – I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” (She gets up, but Len grabs her sleeve and pulls her down.)

Len: “It's all right. I guess I did.” 

(He is silent for a moment, then:)

Len: “I think we still have time, if we leave now.”

Jane: “For what?”

Len: “Come with me.” (He gets up and grabs his jacket. Jane follows.)

(They walk out to the car. He starts up and drives down the block.)

Jane: “Where are we going?”

Len: “You'll see.” 

(After some minutes, he pulls up in front of an animal shelter.)

(They get out and walk up to the door. He opens it and they go in.)

(Len approaches the front desk.) 

Len: “Hello, we'd like to see the dogs, please?”

Clerk: “Fine, sir, ma'am. This way, please.”

(He walks with them through a side door, into a large hall lined with dog cages. Some of the inhabitants are asleep. Others get up and bark.)

Len (to Jane): “So, which one do you like?”

Jane: “Well… I don't want one that's dangerous...” (She bends to look at some of the cages. They walk up and down for a few minutes.)

(Then, Jane sees a black and brown mixed-breed dog, medium size. He gets up and wags his tail.)

Jane (to the clerk): “May I take this one for a walk?”

Clerk: “Certainly.” (He gets a leash and goes into the cage. He puts the leash on the dog's collar, then walks it out to meet the people.) 

(Len leans down to pet the dog and scratch it behind the ears. The dog barks.)

Len: “Hey, fella!” (The dog wags its tail.)

(Jane takes the leash and walks the dog up and down. It looks happy and relaxed. The dog's fur is a bit rumpled, but it appears to have been well fed, and is more or less in good shape.)

(Jane walks over to a bench and sits down. The dog follows her and waits to be petted. She rustles the fur on its head.)

Len (to the clerk): “Got a treat?”

Clerk: “Sure.” (He reaches in his pocket and takes out a little plastic bag filled with dog snacks. He hands one to Len.)

Len: “C'mon, fella. Sit up!”

(The dog raises itself up on its hind feet for a second. Len drops the treat to it.)

Jane: “I like this one. Do you want to take it?”

Len: “Think so. Let's go and do the papers.”

(He walks with the clerk to the front desk and begins to fill out the adoption paperwork. He writes a check for the fee.)

(Jane walks the dog up to the desk. Another clerk gets them the supplies they will need after the adoption: a bag of food, small sanitation bags, a couple of toys, two dishes, and some anti-flea medication.)

Clerk: “He's already neutered, and he's had all his shots. Good choice.”

Len: “Yes.” 

Clerk: “Mind if we take a picture?” 

Len: “Sure.” 

(He and Jane stand up and smile as they stand with the dog. The clerk takes out a camera and snaps their photo.)

Clerk: “Great! That'll go well on our wall.”

Len: “Thanks. We ready to go?”

Clerk: “All set. Thanks, and best of luck.” (The two of them shake hands with him, and leave.)

(The dog pulls at his leash. Len walks him over to the car and puts the dog in the back seat.)

(The two get in the car and Len drives off. Soon, they make their way home.)

(The dog gets out and sniffs at the small sidewalk strip of grass. He raises a leg. Afterward, they walk to the door and go in.)

(Jane takes the supplies and puts them in cabinets under the kitchen sink. She sets out the dishes in a corner. Then she puts food in one and water in the other.)

Jane: “C'mon, boy.” (She pets the dog.) “What are we going to call him?”

Len: “Andy? Fido? Fitz?”

(Jane thinks for a moment.)

Jane: “I like Fitz.”

Len: “That'll do.” (He smiles and bends to pet the dog.)

(Fitz drinks some water from the bowl and then turns to get attention from his friends.)

(They both pet the dog. Then Len gets up and goes to turn on the TV. He sits down on the couch. Jane follows. The dog sits in front of the couch. Len reaches down and scratches the dog's head. Fitz thumps his tail on the floor.)

Jane: “This is beginning to feel like home.” (Len smiles.)

(They watch TV for a while. Then Jane yawns and stretches.)

Jane: “I'm getting ready for bed.” (She kisses Len on the cheek and walks down the hall to the bathroom. Minutes later, she comes out and goes into the back room.)

(Len pets the dog and watches it settle down on the floor for sleep. Then he gets up, shuts the lights and TV, and walks down the hall. He stops in the bathroom and again takes what he needs from the medicine cabinet. He opens the door to the bedroom.)

(He is so quiet, Jane does not notice him. He watches Jane place her regular clothes in the hamper and set out her pajamas on the bed next to her. She is wearing nothing at the moment.)

(His breathing becomes heavier.)

(She suddenly looks up.)

(He looks in silence, then reaches out and snaps off the wall lights. He stands there a moment more, gazing at her, then crosses the room and takes her in his arms.)

(He kisses her. She draws back and gets in bed, and he rushes to undress. Soon he is beside her.) 

(After…)

(Len idly fidgets and kicks his feet under the covers.)

Len: “You know, the first day I saw you… I knew. I knew.”

(Jane doesn't know quite what to say. Finally she reaches out and touches the side of his face.) 

(Next day. Len sits up in bed and stays there, eyes closed, for a few seconds. Jane is still asleep.)

(Len gets his clothes and heads off to the shower. He comes out, drying his hair with a towel.) 

(The dog comes up to him and wags its tail. He pets the dog, and walks out to the kitchen, where he puts some food and water in the dog's dishes. He goes out to get the paper and comes back to read it.)

(After a while, he picks up the phone and calls the office to explain the two of them will not be at work that day.)

(Jane wakes up and gets ready for the day. She showers, gets dressed and walks out to the living room.)

Jane: “So. This is the day.”

Len: “Yes, it is.” (He puts down the paper and gets up.)

Jane: “Do I have time to walk the dog?”

Len: “Yeah. Go ahead.”

(Jane takes the dog outside. She returns in a few minutes.)

Jane: “Do you have to call the courthouse again?”

Len: “No. They're being dropped off.”

Jane: “What time?”

Len (checks his watch): “About three hours.”

Jane: “Oh. Do we have to call the office?”

Len: “I took care of it.”

Jane: “Thank you.” (She kisses him on the cheek.) 

(She walks into the kitchen and begins making pancakes for breakfast.) 

(Shortly after, they eat.)

Len: “Nervous?”

Jane: “Yes.” (Pause) “I hope they like me.”

Len: “I'll bet they will.” (smiles)

(After breakfast, they watch TV for a while. Then Jane goes outside to get some fresh air.)

(She watches cars go up and down the street for a while. Then she goes back in.)

(She gets some iced tea from the fridge. Len is sitting on the couch. He tosses a ball to the dog.)

Len: “Hey, get it, fella.” (The dog runs and returns the ball to him.)

Jane: “Do we have enough food?” (She opens the fridge again and takes a look.) “I guess so.” (She goes to sit on the couch. They watch an old movie on TV.) 

(Time passes, until at last, there is a knock on the door.)

(Len jumps up and answers it. Jane quietly stands behind him.)

(The children are standing outside. The mother's car quickly drives away.)

Len: “Hey-” (He looks at the car, but it does not slow down or stop. Apparently she did not even want to talk to him. He is disappointed, but realizes he now has much more important things to do. He and Jane both step outside.)

Len: “Hey, Emily, Stephen!” (He has a huge smile on his face as he gives a big bear hug to each of the kids in turn.) “How've you been?” 

(The kids each have a couple of bags with personal things.)

Stephen: “Hi, Dad.”

Emily: “Hi, Dad.” 

(He smiles and rustles the hair on their heads. He hugs them again. They cling to him.)

Len: “Welcome. This is my new home.”

(Jane dawdles and kicks a toe on the ground. She tries to smile, although she is very nervous.)

Len: “And, ah-” (He lifts a hand in Jane's direction. Pauses.) “This is my Jane.” 

Jane: “Hello. Nice to meet you.”

(The kids just stare.)

Len: “Let's go in. I'll show you where you'll be sleeping.”

(He opens the door, picks up the bags and leads everybody back in. The dog barks a couple times and runs up and down in the hall.)

(The kids look around the flat and just stand there for a bit.)

Stephen: “Wow.”

(Emily shyly leans on her father. She looks as if she's almost about to cry.)

Len: “I know this is going to take some getting used to, but you'll be all right.” (He flips up her hair and smiles.)

Jane: “Does anybody want something to eat?” (She backs up toward the kitchen.)

Len: “Ah – let's see.” (He places the children's bags in the hall. Then he takes the kids to the kitchen table and has them sit down.)

(He goes to the fridge and takes out fruit juice. He pours two glasses. Then he looks in the cabinet and finds a pack of cookies. He gives two to each child.)

Len: “We're going out to lunch, but this ought to do for now.”

(The kids eat and drink for a few minutes.)

Stephen: “You got a dog?”

Len: “Yeah. His name's Fitz.” 

(The dog walks up, and Stephen pets him. Emily just watches. She seems to be more subdued.)

Len: “Hey. Let me show you the rest of the place.”

(He takes the children down the hallway and shows them the different rooms.)

Len: “Here's the washroom. Over here is where you'll be staying.” (He opens the door to the side room, which is small but has enough room for two little couches.) “This is my room, down here.” (He briefly opens the door to the bedroom, then closes it again.)

Len: “You'll be back in school in a few days. I have to call their office and talk to them. Okay?”

(The kids just blink.)

Len: “I'm going to get you everything you need. Just ask me for it.”

(The two nod.)

Len: “Do you need to use the washroom before we go out?”

(Again they nod. Stephen goes first. When he comes out, Emily goes next.)

Len: “All set?” (He smiles. He is obviously overjoyed that this day is finally here.)

Stephen: “Yes, Dad.”

Emily: “Okay.” 

(Everyone follows Len out to the car.)

Len: “I have a place I'd like to show you.” (They all get in. The kids sit in back. Jane takes the passenger seat. Len drives off.)

(After some minutes, they reach a block with a burger restaurant. Everyone piles out.)

(They go inside and sit down at a table. Len goes up to place the orders. Jane sits with the kids. She smiles a little.)

(Stephen plays with the salt and pepper shakers. Emily sits and watches. Then:)

Stephen: “Hey, lady.”

Jane: “Yes?” 

Stephen: “Hey.” (He returns his attention to the shakers. Jane again smiles faintly.)

(Before long, Len returns with a tray of food. He hands sandwiches, fries and drinks to everybody.)

Len: “I got lots of ketchup.”

(His son takes lots of fries and swirls them in the ketchup.)

(Everyone eats for a few minutes. Then:)

Len: “I'd like us all to go to the park. If you want.”

Stephen: “Yeah, Dad.”

Emily: “Okay.” 

Stephen: “Can we get candy?”

Len: “Maybe. I'll see.”

(They get up and leave. Len drives to a city park.)

(They walk around and stop at a food cart. Len gets a pack of candied almonds and hands some to the kids.)

(Time passes, as they wander around and enjoy the day. They sit on a bench and watch some people taking cricket practice.)

(The batsman gets a hit and the ball sails a long way.)

(Len finishes up the almonds and stretches out his legs.)

Len (to Jane): “You okay?”

(Jane shrugs and mumbles something indistinct.)

(Len frowns, but turns back to watch the kids.)

(Emily kicks her feet off the side of the bench.) 

Len: “Hey. You want to see a movie tonight?”

Stephen: “Yeah. What are we going to see?”

Len: “I'll check the paper when we get home. Let's go.”

(He gets up and leads everybody back to the car. They go home.)

(The dog is eager to see them. Jane puts on Fitz's leash and walks him outside. Meanwhile, Len and the kids sit down and relax in the living room. He turns the TV to a cartoon show. The kids laugh.) 

(Cut to: Jane walks outside and lets Fitz sniff the trees. A neighbor, with his own dog, walks by and says hello. She smiles and keeps walking.)

(A few minutes later, she goes back to the apartment. Everyone is still watching TV.)

(Jane takes the leash off the dog's collar and moves a chair next to the couch. She sits down.)

(For quite a while, everyone seems to be relaxed and happy.)

(Then the phone rings.)

Jane: “I'll get it.” (She picks up the phone.) “Hello?”

Mother: “Hello?”

Jane: “Hi, Mom.” 

Mother: “How are you doing?”

Jane: “I'm good, and you?”

Mother: “All right. Say, what's all that noise I hear?”

(Jane pauses. She still hasn't told her parents about the arrival of the children, and does not know what to say.) 

Jane: “Um… Just watching a movie.”

Mother: “Oh. Any good?”

Jane: “Well, it passes time. How's Dad?”

Mother: “Good. Listen, your sister wanted me to pass along something. You won't be godmother to the child. I'm sorry.”

(Jane pauses.)

Jane: “Why?”

Mother: “It's going to be friends of her husband.” 

Jane: “I see.” (Pause) “Is she there? Any reason she didn't want to tell me?”

Mother: “She called me to let me know.”

Jane: “Well, can I still go to the christening?”

Mother: “I don't know. I'll see.”

Jane (rather down): “Really?”

Mother: “That's all I can do.”

Jane: “Fine. If you say.” (She takes a deep breath, to stop herself from tearing up.)

Mother: “Are you okay? Sleeping well?”

Jane: “Ah... sometimes.”

Mother (pauses): “Is there something wrong?”

Jane: “There's… I don't…”

Mother: “Work again?”

Jane: “Well, it is.”

Mother: “And that's not all there is.”

Jane: “Mom-”

Mother: “I'm your mother. I know.”

Jane: “Mother!”

Mother (pause): “I'm coming to see you.”

Jane: “Well – if you want to.”

Mother: “I will. Tomorrow.”

Jane: “Really?”

Mother: “Yes. Get some rest tonight, sweetheart.”

Jane (sighs): “All right, Mom. Tell Dad I said hello.”

Mother: “I will. Goodbye now.”

Jane: “Goodbye.” (She hangs up.)

Len: “How's your parents?”

Jane: “They're all right.” 

(He notices that she looks downcast as she leans back in the chair.)

Len: “What happened?”

Jane: “She's coming tomorrow. I didn't ask when. I assume after work.”

Len: “Oh… okay.”

(Suddenly Jane gets up and nods with her chin toward the kitchen. Len follows her.)

Jane (whispering): “So, who are we going to get to watch them while we're at work?”

Len: “I'll call someone for tomorrow. After that, I don't know.” 

Jane: “Well, whoever you need, that's fine.”

Len: “We'll think of something.” (He taps her on the elbow and walks back to sit on the couch.)

(Soon they are absorbed in the noise of the television again. After a few minutes, Stephen looks at Jane and tilts his head, as if puzzled.)

Stephen: “Hey, lady. What are you doing here?”

Len (raising his eyebrows): “Son.”

Stephen: “Who are you?”

(Jane is taken aback.) 

Jane: “I work with your father.”

Stephen: “No you don't. He didn't say about you.”

Len: “Stephen.”

Jane (very quietly): “I do.” (She looks at the floor.)

Stephen: “Does she have to stay here?”

Len: “Stephen!” 

Stephen: “Why?” (He looks back at the television, then the floor.)

(Len heaves a sigh, then goes to the kitchen to get the phone book.)

Len: “Someone will take care of you tomorrow while I'm at work. You'll behave yourselves.”

Stephen: “Dad-”

Len: “Don't.”

(Suddenly Emily lifts her head and looks around the room.)

Emily: “Where's Mom?”

(Len's eyes go wide. He still picks up the phone and dials a name listed under Babysitters. He waits for them to answer.)

(Meanwhile, Jane sighs heavily and gets out of the chair. She dawdles for a moment, then pets the dog as she walks toward the door.)

(She steps outside and closes the door behind her. She takes deep breaths, as she struggles not to cry.)

(She watches cars pass up and down the street. There is a breeze. She leans back on the door.)

(Indoors, Len calls the babysitting service and makes an arrangement for the next day.)

Len: “Hello, I'm going to need a sitter for tomorrow. What's your charge?… Aha. Okay. Can I pay when they get here?… Okay. Thanks. See you then. Bye.” (He hangs up and addresses the children.)

Len: “Listen – I know this is hard for you. This is only the first day. But you'll be staying with me from now on. I'll help you.”

Emily: “Is Mom here?”

Len: “No. She is not.”

(She turns back to the TV and looks listless.)

Len: “I want you to be happy.”

(Fitz gets up and wanders off to the kitchen.)

Stephen: “Hey, come back here. Hey!” (He throws a ball toward the dog. It bounces under the table. The dog ignores this.)

Len: “It is going to take some time...”

(Outside, Jane dips her head on her chest. A neighbor walks by.)

Neighbor: “You doing okay?”

Jane: “Yeah.” (She looks up and smiles for a second.)

Neighbor: “You got a lot of people over your house.”

Jane: “Ah – I guess.”

Neighbor: “Oh well. See you.” (He waves and walks away.)

(Inside:)

Len: “Stay here a minute. I'll be right back.” (He walks to the door. Jane moves away from it as it opens. He shuts the door behind him.)

Len: “Hey. What's going on?”

Jane (so quietly she almost can't be heard): “Nothing. Nothing much.” (She takes a deep breath and stares at the ground.)

(Len puts a hand on her arm.)

Jane: “I was afraid they wouldn't like me.”

Len: “They don't know you yet.”

Jane: “Yes.”

Len: “Come on back in.”

Jane (again mumbling): “Fine.”

(He opens the door and they walk back inside.)

Len: “It's a little early for dinner, but what does everybody want?”

Stephen: “Pizza.”

(Emily just looks at her father.)

Len: “Honey?”

Emily (quietly): “Okay.”

Len: “All right. I'll call later. Let's see if there's a game on.” (He starts changing TV channels, looking for some sporting event to watch.)

(Eventually he finds a soccer game. Jane gets up out of the chair.)

Jane: “Ah, I've got to – I'm going -” (She takes a few steps toward the hallway.) “I'm going to get some sleep.”

Len: “Oh?” 

Jane (murmuring again): “Have to.” (She walks into the back room.)

Len (to the children): “I'll be back in a minute.” 

(He gets up and follows her.)

(She enters the room and goes to stand in the middle. He opens the door almost immediately after, and makes sure it is closed.)

Jane: “Just a little sleep – I'll be back in less than two hours, probably.”

Len: “Listen – I know this is a lot to take.”

(Jane nods.)

(He reaches out to brush some hair out of her eyes.) 

Len: “You going to be okay?”

(Jane drops her chin again. He lifts it up with a couple of fingers.)

Jane: “I'll see.”

(He kisses her lips, then her forehead, and puts his arms around her.)

Len: “C'mon. Shhhh.”

(She smiles for a second. Then she turns to lift the bedcovers.)

Len: “I'll see you.” (He walks out.)

(Jane gets under the covers and shuts her eyes.)

(A couple hours later, she wakes up. The kids are sitting at the kitchen table and playing cards. Len and the dog are on the couch.) 

Len: “Hi.”

Jane: “Hello.” 

Len: “I called the school. They said I can do the transfer papers tomorrow. I'll be a little late into work.”

Jane: “Good.” 

Stephen: “Lady, you want to play?”

Jane: “Ah… no, thank you.” 

Stephen: “Okay.” (Looks down for a second, then:) “Dad, can we have ice cream?”

Len: “It's too early. Later.”

Stephen: “Okay.”

(A minute later, the game ends.)

Stephen: “I win!” (He slaps down his cards. His sister says nothing, just kicks her feet back and forth.)

Jane: “I'll check the mail.” (She walks to the door and goes out to the mailbox. It is stuffed with letters. As she removes them, she sees a note taped to one of the letters. In red letters, it says: 'Get out of the department.') 

(She gasps. Then she dashes to the door and opens it.)

(She walks over to Len and hands him the letters and the note.)

(He reads it. His eyes go wide.)

Len: “The hell?” (He turns it over. There is nothing on the back. The handwriting appears the same as the note found at the police station.)

Len: “I thought they were supposed to pick him up today. I'll call the station. Sit down.”

(She sits next to him on the couch. Her face is ashen with fear.)

(He picks up the phone and dials headquarters.)

Len: “Hello, let me speak to the superintendent, please. It's an emergency.” (Pause) “All right.” (He waits.) “Sir? Yes, I got a message in the mail today. A threatening note that looks the same as we saw before. Did anyone pick up Alvin Hayford today? Wasn't he supposed to be charged with menacing?” (Again he listens.) “Oh. I see. Terrible. Well, what can we do?… You mean there's nothing?”

(At this, Jane looks even more nervous.)

Len: “All right. Thank you. I'll be in tomorrow. Goodbye.” (He hangs up.) “Hayford got out on bail.”

Jane: “And came to your mailbox. It must have been less than an hour ago.”

(Len stares at her as he realizes this has to be true. He bolts up from the couch.)

(They both run outside and look up and down the street. Hayford is nowhere to be seen at the moment.)

Jane: “Maybe I should go to my mother's house.”

Len: “No. Don't.” (He goes back inside and she walks after him. He walks down the hall to the back room and looks for his service gun. He checks if it's loaded.)

Len: “You stay inside.”

Jane: “But-”

Len: “Stay.” 

Jane: “But what about-” (She points toward the living room, to indicate the kids.)

Len: “They're not going anywhere either. We'll have to forget about the movies for tonight.” 

Jane: “All right.” (She puts her hands on her elbows and shivers.)

(He looks up at her.)

Len: “Listen. It isn't going to be much longer.” 

(She nods. She is on the verge of tears.)

Len: “One way or another.”

(She tenses at this. He puts the gun back in the holster in the closet.)

Jane: “How are we going to get out to get dinner?”

Len: “I'll phone in.”

Jane (considers this): “All right. (Pause) I don't like being a prisoner.”

Len: “Neither do I. We'll find him tomorrow. At least this note will bring him extra charges. Another count of menacing. Couple extra years on his sentence.”

Jane: “I don't want to be frightened the rest of my life.” 

Len: “You won't.”

(He reaches out and puts a hand on her shoulder.)

Len: “Let's go.”

(He walks back to the living room and puts on the stereo. He acts like nothing is wrong. He finds another cartoon show for the kids to watch.)

Len: “Monday, it's back to school. I can't take you out forever.”

Stephen: “Awww.”

(Len smiles. For a while, everyone watches the show. Jane tries to relax. She does not want the kids to become aware of the problem.)

(On a commercial break, Jane gets up and goes to get herself a drink. She gestures to Len to come with her. Once in the kitchen, she says, in a low voice:)

Jane: “Did you tell them about – you know, that you're-”

(She tips her chin toward the kids. Len frowns.)

Len: “What?”

Jane: “Sick.”

(His expression darkens.)

Len: “No. I haven't yet.”

(Jane draws back.)

Jane: “I won't – mention it, but...” (She raises her eyebrows.) 

(Len sighs.) 

Len: “I'll handle it.”

Jane: “All right.” (Quickly, she moves in and kisses him on the cheek.)

(Stephen sees her and is not pleased.)

Stephen: “Hey.”

Len: “Sit back.” 

(He goes back to the couch and Jane goes to her chair next to it.)

(For a while, they all watch TV. Eventually, dinner time comes around, and Len makes the call to the delivery place.)

(The food arrives safely afterward. He pays the driver and puts the boxes on the table.)

Len: “Let's eat.”

(Jane gets some plates from the cabinets and places one for each person. She gets forks and knives as well. Everyone takes slices out of the box and gets ready to eat.) 

Stephen: “Can I have soda?”

(Jane goes to the fridge and gets a bottle of pop. She pours a few glasses and passes them around.)

Len: “Napkins.” (He notices his daughter about to get sauce on her dress, and holds out a napkin. She takes it. He hands one to the others as well.)

(Everyone eats. For a few minutes, they all look pretty happy.)

(Then there's a knock on the door.)

Jane: “I'll get it.” (She walks to the front.)

(When she opens the door, she does not see anyone there. However, there is a huge splash of dark red paint that has been thrown all over the surface.)

(Terrified, she slaps a hand over her mouth. She looks up and down the street, but does not see anyone. She turns to go back inside.)

(She walks up to Len and whispers, so the kids can't hear:)

Jane: “Come with me.”

(Len gets up and walks with her.)

(She opens the door and shows him the paint. He stares in shock.)

Len: “Jesus.” (He touches the paint. It's still wet.) “Inside. Now.”

(He shuts the door and goes to the phone to call the superintendent.)

Len: “Hello? Yes, the superintendent, please.” (He waits. Then:) “Sir, there's been an attack at my house. Red paint was thrown all over the door. My children are here.” (Pause) “Uh-huh. I look forward to it. Thank you, sir.” (He hangs up.) “They're sending a car. I'll talk to them. You stay inside.”

Jane: “Okay.” 

Stephen: “Dad.”

Len: “Yeah?”

Stephen: “What happened?”

Len: “I have to talk to some people from work. They're coming over.” 

Emily: “Are we going to the movies?”

Len: “Not tonight, honey, I'm sorry. Another time.” 

(He goes over to her and rustles her hair. She leans on him. He pats her on the shoulder.)

(Searching for something to do, and not wanting to panic the kids, Jane takes the leftover pizza and puts it in plastic bags. She puts these in a drawer in the fridge.)

(Meanwhile, Len goes to the door and opens it just wide enough for himself to slip out. He does not want the kids to see what happened.)

(He stands in the street and waits for the car from the station to get there. It takes a few minutes. Then they pull up.)

(Two officers get out. They walk up to the door. It's a detective constable and a PC.)

DC: “Sir, you reported an incident?”

Len: “Yes. Look at this.” 

(The two of them look at the stain on the door.) 

DC: “Get the kit out of the car.”

PC: “Yes, sir.” (He walks back to the car and gets a large bag that has items for collecting evidence.) “I'll start with the camera, then?” 

DC: “Yes. Take some samples of the paint and wood, too.”

PC: “Yes, sir.”

(Len gets out of the way as the young PC starts to work.)

Len: “Listen, my son and my daughter are inside. Can we not scare them, do you think?”

DC: “I'll keep it quiet, sir. Did you catch a glimpse of anybody?”

Len: “No. We also got a threatening note earlier today. I'll get it.” (He ducks back inside and comes out with the note.) “Here.”

(The DC looks it over.)

DC: “This will be evidence.” (He places it in a storage bag and writes information on the label.) “Where did you find it?”

Len: “With the mail.” 

DC: “Ah. Hopefully we can get some prints off it.”

Len: “Pretty sure it was Alvin Hayford. He got out on bail today after charges of menacing.”

DC: “You didn't see him?”

Len: “Not at the door, no. But he'd have motive. This is the same thing he's been doing. Did it to one of my officers at her locker the other day. That's why he's up on charges.”

DC: “We'll find him.”

(The PC has finished collecting evidence and has placed it all in sealed bags. He takes them to the car and puts them in the trunk.)

DC: “We'll take your report.”

Len: “Yes. There's somebody you probably should see.” 

(He ducks his head inside the apartment, where Jane and the kids are now watching TV.)

Len: “Come out.” 

(Jane gets up and walks to him.)

Len: “She found the note.”

DC: “We'll have to take your report.”

Jane: “Yes.” 

(A few minutes later, both of them are done giving their reports.)

Len: “Are you going to be looking for him on the streets? My kids are here.”

DC: “Yes, sir, we will. I'll send a bulletin out. Should have him back in an hour or two, at the most.”

Len: “That's what you said last time.”

DC: “I couldn't keep him from meeting bail, sir. But we'll pick him up as soon as we can.”

Len: “See that you do.” 

DC: “We'll call you when we have something, sir. Good evening.” 

Len: “Goodbye.” 

(They watch the officers get in the car and leave.)

Jane: “Good thing the kids don't know anything.”

Len: “I'd like to keep it that way.” 

Jane: “Okay.”

Len: “The sitter's getting here early tomorrow. I'll take care of it.”

Jane: “All right. My mother's coming over as well. After work, I should hope.”

Len: “Yeah.” 

(Jane looks away, into the distance.)

Len: “Come on, it's going to be all right...”

Jane: “He was at the door, not half an hour ago. He was right here. And then he got away. I don't know how I'm going to sleep tonight.”

Len: “Come on, let's go inside.” (He opens the door. They walk in. He locks it behind them.)

(The kids look up from the TV.)

Stephen: “Dad, can we watch the late movie?”

Len: “No, you've got to get to bed. Come on, now.”

Stephen: “Dad-”

Len: “Now.”

(The children stand up and Len walks with them to the side room. He hands them their pajamas and they one by one stop in the washroom to get ready for bed.)

(Minutes later, he leads them back to the couches, where they will sleep.)

Len: “This weekend, I'll get you some better beds.”

Stephen: “Good. The couch is too hard.”

Len: “You just have to stay there one or two more nights. Then it'll be different.”

Stephen: “Okay, Dad. Can we call Mom?”

Len (looking downcast): “Not now. Tomorrow, maybe.”

Stephen: “Where does Mom live?”

Len: “Ah, at her house.” 

Stephen: “Why?”

(Len pauses.)

Len: “Didn't she explain any of this to you?”

(His son shakes his head.)

Len: “Ah, I'll talk to you about it later, okay?”

(Stephen tilts his head and makes an upset face.)

Len (sighing): “Lights out.”

(He leans over and kisses each of them on the forehead. Then he shuts the lights.)

Len: “Goodnight.”

Both: “Goodnight.”

(Len closes the door and walks down to the back room. Jane is already in a nightgown and under the covers. She is reading a book.)

Len: “Hey.” (He opens the closet door and puts his shirt, undershirt and slacks in the hamper. He takes off his shoes. Then, down to boxers, he walks to the washroom.)

(Minutes later, he comes back. He slips under the covers.)

Len: “What a day.”

Jane: “Glad it's over. I hope I can get some rest.”

Len: “What are you reading?”

(Jane turns over the cover, and he can see it's a copy of 'Macbeth.')

Len: “Little dark tonight.” (He smiles.) 

Jane: “Seemed appropriate.”

Len: “They'll get him before the morning, I'm sure.”

Jane: “I hope so.” (She shudders.) “The door. He was right there.”

(Len reaches out and puts a hand on her stomach.)

Jane: “What am I going to tell my mother tomorrow?”

Len: “Don't know.” 

(Jane puts the book on the nightstand. She sighs and stretches.)

Jane: “So, I can get a gun at detective?”

Len: “Yeah. But I've got one now.”

(She closes her eyes for a few seconds. Then:)

Jane: “I don't know if I'll get any sleep.”

Len: “Try.” 

(She shuts off the light and closes her eyes. Almost immediately, she opens them again.)

Jane: “It's not going to-”

Len: “Shhh.” (His hand moves slightly. He leans his head into the crook of her shoulder.)

(He falls asleep before her. She tries to sleep, but can't. She opens her eyes again, and lies there, thinking.)

(Next day. Len wakes up first, puts on a bathrobe and goes to wake the kids. He is in the kitchen getting cereal bowls ready for the children when there is a knock on the door. It's a woman in her sixties.)

Sitter: “Good morning. I'm from the agency.”

Len: “Come on in. Sit down.”

(The two of them walk in. The woman sits on the couch.)

Len: “You'll get paid when I get back home from work. I have to go get dressed.”

(He walks down the hall and gets his clothes for the day. Then he steps in the washroom to get a shower.)

(Several minutes later, he's dressed for the day, and goes back to the living room.)

Len: “There are a few things you should know.” (He takes a pen and a piece of note paper and writes down some information for the sitter.)

(Cut to: Jane gets out of bed and gathers her clothes. She walks to the washroom.)

(Back to: Len is still talking to the sitter.)

Len: “This is my work number, in case you need to talk to me. There's plenty of food in the fridge. Take the dog for a walk three times, at least. If you would.”

Sitter: “All right.” 

(Jane comes out fully dressed for work. She walks out and notices the sitter.)

Jane: “Hello.”

Sitter: “Good morning.” 

Jane (to Len): “We ready?”

Len: “Almost.” (He makes a few more notes on the paper and gives it to the sitter.) 

Sitter: “Thank you.”

Len: “Again, call me if you need to. I usually don't take personal calls at work, but in this case, I'll make an exception.”

Sitter: “Yes, sir.”

Len: “Have a good day.” (He shakes the sitter's hand. She smiles.)

Sitter: “Be seeing you, sir.” 

(Len and Jane walk out to the car.)

(They drive to the station. Inside, it's even more busy than usual. Len goes to the superintendent's office.)

Len: “Sir?”

Supe: “Yes?”

Len: “Did they pick up Hayford again?”

Supe: “No. They did not.”

Len (surprised): “Is the bulletin still out?” 

Supe: “Yes, but they're having no luck. He's not in the usual places. Even with extra officers, he's stayed under our radar.”

Len: “I'm going out.”

Supe: “No, you're staying here.”

Len: “But, sir-”

Supe: “There was a personal threat at your house yesterday. It's too much of a risk for you to track him down at this point. Don't want anybody catching a thrombosis from paranoia. Stay here. Prepare the files and watch what other cases come in. That's your duty for today. My orders.”

Len (forced to accept what he says): “Yes, sir.”

Supe: “Good. How is WPC Tennison?”

Len: “She's here today, sir. She found the note with the mail yesterday.”

Supe: “Yes.”

Len: “Has anybody looked into Hayford's past, to see what his motive might be?”

Supe: “We can't find anything. No major issues when he was at Cromartin. None here either. His retirement papers looked to be in order. Nothing, not a lawsuit, no complaints of excessive force. No glaring flaws. I can't figure what it might be.”

Len: “Who does something like this?”

Supe: “We're looking at the wrong thing.”

Len: “Oh?”

Supe: “It's her we need to look at.”

Len: “What do you mean?”

Supe: “What does he dislike about her? What happened to make him that way?”

Len (pauses): “That's a good question. If you'll pardon me.” (Len ducks out of the room and walks down to the PCs' work room, where Jane is sorting some files.)

Len: “Come with me.”

(Jane follows him back to the superintendent's office.)

Jane (to the super): “Good morning, sir.”

Supe: “WPC, I want you to think back to anything, any major case, you've worked on in the past year where you've experienced extraordinary trouble. Do you know Hayford from anywhere?”

Jane: “Ah… I think he taught at the academy.”

Supe: “Let me check.” (He reads from a file on his desk.) “Yes, he used to teach a class in city ordinances. Was he there at the time you were a cadet?”

Jane: “I think Somerset taught that class when I was there. Maybe he worked in the front office.”

Supe: “Interesting.”

Jane: “Did he have any pay disputes while he was there?”

Supe: “None in the record.”

Jane: “Then what is it?” (She gulps.) “Sir, the worst thing is not knowing.”

Supe: “Yes, I'm sure. Well, we'll have him down soon.” 

Jane: “Yes, sir. Should I go back to the file work, sir?”

Supe: “No. Stay here while I make a call.”

(Jane stands there while the superintendent picks up the phone.)

(He dials the office of another detective.)

Supe: “Yes, any progress as yet? Ah. I see. Thank you. Goodbye now.” (He hangs up.) “Still nothing. You will wait with me until we get word.” 

Jane: “We aren't safe in this station, sir. And I am not safe at home.”

Supe: “No, I'm afraid not.” (He looks at the phone.)

(Minutes later, it rings. He answers.)

Supe: “Yes?… I see. Thank you. Goodbye.” (He hangs up.) “Hayford was sighted four blocks away. He ducked into an alley and they're trying to see if he came out again or climbed up the building.”

Len: “We've got goddamn Harry Houdini on our hands.”

Supe: “He may be armed. Should be assumed he will resist if they attempt capture.”

(All of a sudden, the fire alarm goes off.)

Supe (getting out of his chair): “All right, outside, if we have to.” 

(The three of them proceed outside and into the parking lot. They can see other officers coming outside as well.)

(They stand and watch the building, and wait for the signal to go back in.)

(Flames are visible from around the corner of the building. An officer comes running down to where the people are waiting, and yells:)

PC: “Hand grenade. Somebody threw a hand grenade in the front windows.”

(The superintendent whistles.)

Supe: “Good grief.”

(There is a sound of despair from the watching crowd.)

PC: “Stay here until the fire truck arrives.”

(It's a couple minutes before the truck comes. The sirens sound as it pulls up. Firefighters turn the hoses on the small blaze, which is quickly out.)

Supe: “What a mess.”

Len: “Lucky there were no injuries.” 

Supe: “Yes. We have to wait until they say we can go in.”

(Minutes later, another PC comes up and says:)

PC: “All clear. You can go in now.”

(The officers all walk back inside. There is some smell and some debris in the air.)

(The three arrive back at the superintendent's office. He turns on a portable fan on the side of the room.)

Supe: “Just to get a little breeze going and dissipate the smell…” 

Jane: “Given that he just tried to blow up the building, sir, do you think we should be here?”

Supe: “We've got even more officers watching the front now. It should be any minute they catch him.”

Jane: “But they've been saying that for two days.”

Supe: “Nevertheless.”

Jane: “Sir, for my own safety – may I borrow a gun?”

Supe: “Negative, WPC. It's not under regulations.”

Jane: “Sorry, sir.”

Supe: “Eh, don't be. We'll just have to wait.”

(Jane and Len remain standing in front of the superintendent's desk. Minutes pass.)

(Finally there is shouting in the hall. Two officers run past. The supe goes to see what it's all about.)

Supe: “Hello?”

(A PC comes up to him.)

PC: “Sir, he was spotted around the back of the building, sir.”

Len: “He's in the goddamn parking lot, he's on the roof four blocks away, he's everywhere.”

(Jane looks pale. She steps out into the hallway and looks down toward the entrance of the PCs' work area. Just at the edge of her vision, she thinks she sees something.)

(Before the superintendent can stop her, she creeps down the hall and into the work room.)

(She looks around, but there doesn't seem to be anyone else there.)

(Thinking he may have gone, Jane turns around to face the doorway, back toward the hall.)

(There is the sound of a chair being pushed out of the way. Jane spins very quickly, but Hayford is nowhere to be found.)

(Again, she looks all around the room. She doesn't spot anyone.)

(From the middle of the room, she prepares to walk back to the super's office.)

(Then there is a thump against the back of her head, and a great deal of pain. Dots of light flash in front of her eyes. She falls to the floor.)

Hayford: “You… move.”

(A hand grabs her jacket and tows her along the floor. She tries to push down, but her arms feel rubbery.)

(Finally he gets where he's going, and drops her to lie on the floor. They are in another spot in the same room.)

Hayford: “Do you know who I am?”

Jane: “No.”

Hayford: “Yes, you do.”

Jane: “I don't. You're hurting me.”

Hayford: “Think. Tell me.”

Jane: “Alvin Hayford?”

Hayford: “I used to be. But who am I now?”

Jane: “I – I don't know. Please, let me go.”

Hayford: “Come on, you can do better than that.”

Jane: “I don't. Please.”

Hayford: “All right. I'll give you a hint. You remember when you used to be at the academy, and you did that thing you think nobody knew about? You remember?”

Jane: “I don't know what you are saying.”

Hayford: “Cut the bullshit. You and that young instructor kept sneaking off. Like a couple of animals. You remember now?”

(Jane can't see anything. Her face is pressed against the floor, and the back of her head still hurts.)

Hayford: “Did you think anybody wouldn't see? When you act like a pig, you get treated like a pig.”

(The man kicks Jane in the side of the shoulder. She yells in pain.)

Hayford: “You should have been fired then and there, little girl. But I wasn't an active teacher at the time. I was just a volunteer.” 

Jane: “Help.”

(He kicks her again. She screams.)

Hayford: “Now do you know me?”

Jane: “Hayford. You're Hayford.”

Hayford: “I said I was. But who am I now?”

Jane (crying): “I don't know.”

Hayford: “Very well. We shall teach you until you know.” (His foot slams viciously into her shoulder again. She writhes in pain.)

(Shot of Len and the superintendent at the far end of the hallway. They finally hear her cries and start to run.)

(Along the way, Len pulls his gun out. He says, over his shoulder, to the superintendent:)

Len: “Get us backup. Hurry.” (The super runs to find other officers to help them. Len continues running down the hall.)

Hayford: “Tell me my new name or I'll-”

Len: “Or what.” (He steps through the doorway.) “On the ground. Now.” (He points the gun at Hayford.)

Hayford: “Like hell.” (Pulls a long-barreled gun from a holster at his belt.)

Len: “Now. I swear to God.” (His face is red with anger.)

Hayford: “No chance. You're not getting out of here.”

Len: “Let her go.”

Hayford: “Why should I? Don't you know? Didn't she tell you what she really is?” (He plants a foot on Jane's shoulder. She is whimpering on the ground.)

Len (seething): “I don't care. Get away from her. Right now.” 

Hayford: “When she was at the academy, I saw her and one of the instructors sneaking around together like a couple of rabbits in the springtime. It was a fucking disgrace. She never should have made the force.”

Len: “She's an adult. I don't care.”

Hayford (yelling): “Doesn't she have such a great sense of ethics? While I was bumped down to a volunteer, after so many years as an officer and a teacher, just because of a little misunderstanding?”

Len: “What are you talking about?”

Hayford: “I spent ten years at Cromartin Station and twenty years here. I also taught at the academy. One day, a student of mine asked me if he could talk. After class. So I went to the pub. And I tried to get him a drink. He said no. I had several of my own, then.”

Len: “Who cares? Just let her go.”

Hayford: “I put my hand on him. It was just a little gesture. Harmless. Grabbed his belt. He spun away from me and ran out of the room.” 

Len: “Just-” 

(Hayford cocks back the hammer of the gun. Len does the same.)

Hayford: “But he complained about me. I said I was sorry. But he ran me up to the board. And they busted me down to a volunteer. I could still work, but I wasn't getting paid. Do you have any idea how hard it is to live off your savings?”

Len: “Then maybe you shouldn't grab people.”

Hayford: “I said sorry. She didn't.” (He jerks his chin toward Jane for a second.) “Because of her, I've got no paycheck. I stand to lose my pension. I'm still in a hassle with the ethics board. Why doesn't she have to be?”

Len: “How is it her fault? Did she ask them to fire you?”

Hayford: “No, but it's not good enough. Why do I get to be lonely, and she doesn't? Why should I get to be poor?”

Len: “You have to accept these things. That's your life.”

Hayford: “No. It isn't. It's hers.”

Len: “Put it down or I shoot.”

Hayford: “No. I did a lot of things. I got a new name. New bank account. Trying to change my life. Get away from all of you, and the way you shamed me. You ruined my life.”

Len: “Think you might have done that yourself.”

Hayford: “Now tell me, what new name did I pick?” (He leans over and puts the barrel of the gun very close to Jane's head.)

(She is twitching and weeping on the ground.)

Jane: “I don't know, I don't know.”

Hayford: “You should. Think.”

Len: “I'm giving you ten seconds. Ten, nine...”

Hayford: “Martin Scayhill. The rag you slept with. I'm taking his identity and I'm moving out to Wales. Because of you. Remember that.”

Len: “Eight, seven, six...”

Hayford: “Say goodbye, kid. You had fun while it lasted, didn't you?” (He sneers. He moves the gun, as if to shoot.)

(Len opens fire. One bullet slams into Alvin's chest. The man falls to the floor.)

(At last, the officers summoned by the superintendent run down the hall. They swarm into the room.)

Len: “We need an ambulance. Read him his rights.”

(Two officers rush to tend to the injured Hayford. The man wheezes, but he is still alive.)

Len (to Hayford:) “Burn in Hell.” (Then he turns toward the still-terrified Jane, who is crumpled on the floor. He crouches down to reach her.)

(He puts his arms under her shoulders and pulls her up, so that she is sitting. She leans against a chair. He can tell she may not be ready to stand up yet.)

Len: “You okay? Jesus.” (He hugs her close to him. She is crying profusely. He sniffles as well. He pats her back and rocks her gently back and forth.)

Len: “Jesus. What a year, kid, huh?”

(In a few minutes, the ambulance arrives, and the emergency workers put Hayford on a stretcher.)

(The superintendent reads the man his rights as the workers keep moving.)

Supe: “Alvin Hayford, I am arresting you on the charges of menacing, damage to police property, assault and battery, assault with a deadly weapon, battery upon a police officer, and other charges possibly to be filed later. You do not have to say anything...”

(He continues with the standard speech and follows the EMTs as they take Hayford's stretcher toward the ambulance waiting outside.)

(Len puts a hand under Jane's arm and helps her to stand up. She staggers along weakly. He walks with her down the hall toward the front steps of the building.)

(Len approaches the EMTs, who have closed the doors of the ambulance and are about to drive away.)

EMT: “Yes, sir?”

Len: “We've got another one for you here. She has to go in.”

EMT: “They didn't think to send two, sir. There's not enough room. Perhaps you could follow us.”

Len: “All right. Will do.” (He turns and walks with Jane to his car.)

(He helps her get into the passenger side. She winces in pain as the seat belt goes over her injured shoulder.)

Len: “All right. We're on the way.” (He starts the car and heads speedily into traffic. He follows the ambulance.) 

(They reach the hospital and he helps her get out. They walk to the emergency room door and go inside. He speaks to the nurse at the front desk.) 

Len: “You have to help her. She was knocked to the ground and kicked several times. She may have broken bones.” (Len takes out his badge and lets the woman read it. Then he puts it back.) “She's an officer as well.” 

Nurse: “Yes, sir.” I see.” (To Jane:) “Ma'am, if you'll take your seat-” (The nurse walks out from behind the desk and gets a wheelchair from a row of them in the corner. She helps Jane sit in the chair. The nurse goes back behind the desk and picks up the house phone.)

Nurse: “Dr. Carroway to the front. I repeat, Dr. Carroway to the front, please.” (She hangs up.)

Len: “Tell me, did they admit an Alvin Hayford here a little while ago?”

Nurse: “I'll check my records.” (She looks down at the registry book on the desk.) “Yes. He's in surgery.” 

Len: “Thank you.” (He faces Jane.) “I have to call the sitter. She has to stay there until I can get home. Poor thing will be very surprised. I'll pay her a little extra.”

Jane (quietly): “All right.”

(He rests a hand on her uninjured shoulder.)

Len: “Jeez, kid, what a year.”

Jane: “Did I lose some kind of bet?”

Len (smiles a little and sighs): “Next year'll be better. It'll have to be.”

(Another nurse and Dr. Carroway come out of the back hall.)

Doctor: “What's the case here?”

Len: “She was attacked while at the police station. A man knocked her to the ground and kicked her several times. You should check to see if she has any broken bones or internal bleeding.”

Doctor: “Will do, sir. Come with me, ma'am.” (The doctor takes the wheelchair and proceeds down the hall. Len goes back into the front room to call the babysitter.)

(He picks up a pay phone and puts coins it it. He dials the number and waits for the woman to answer. At last, she does.)

Sitter: “Yes?”

Len: “Hello, it's DCI Bradfield here. Listen, something terrible happened at work. WPC Tennison was injured, and I had to take her to the hospital. It's going to take me a little while to get home. I will pay you more for your trouble.”

Sitter: “Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry to hear that. Thank you for telling me.”

Len: “How were the kids today?”

Sitter: “Very good, for the most part. Just a little noisy. But not bad.”

Len: “Did you have dinner yet?”

Sitter: “I found some chicken in the fridge and heated it up. They ate it pretty well.”

Len: “Thank you. I appreciate your time. I have some things to wrap up at the hospital, then I'll be home.”

Sitter: “I'll tell them.”

Len: “Thanks again. Goodbye for now.” (He hangs up.)

(Then he realizes he must once again make a dreadful call to Jane's parents. He also remembers that Jane's mother was planning to visit later today, and worries that she may already have left home. He decides to call them right away.)

(Len puts more money in the phone and dials Jane's parents' house. He waits until someone answers.)

Father: “Hello?”

Len: “Hi, this is DCI Bradfield. Has Mrs. Tennison left to come visit us yet?”

Father: “No, she was going to leave in a little while. Why? Is something wrong?”

Len: “I'm afraid so, sir. We – had some trouble subduing a suspect at the station today. Jane was pushed to the ground, and he kicked her several times.”

Father: “Good grief! What is happening?”

Len: “I'm very sorry, sir. The man's been arrested. He won't get out again.”

Father: “Let me go and tell her.” (He puts down the phone and runs to tell his wife. A couple minutes later, he picks up the phone again.) “She's in shock. I don't think she can come over tonight. Perhaps another time.”

Len: “Understood, sir. Again, I'm so sorry.”

Father: “Thank you.”

Len: “See you, then.”

Father: “Goodbye.” (He hangs up.)

(Len walks down to the cafeteria and gets himself a can of fruit juice. He sits down and takes a drink. He takes deep breaths and tries to calm down, after all the adrenaline of the day.)

(Minutes later, he goes back to the front room to find out what happened to Jane. He walks up to the nurse.)

Len: “Looking for WPC Jane Tennison, please. She was admitted with a possible broken shoulder.”

Nurse: “I'll check.” (She reads the status update on her desk.) “Yes, sir, she's ready to go home.”

Len: “Thank goodness. Where is she?”

Nurse: “They'll be letting her out any minute now. You should go to the waiting room.”

Len: “Thank you.” (He walks into the waiting room and sits down.)

(Some minutes later, Jane and Dr. Carroway walk out of the back hallway. Her uniform jacket is a little puffy on the side of her injured shoulder. That is due to the bandages.)

Doctor: “Here's your medicine. Take it as the instructions say. Get plenty of rest, and drink fluids.”

Jane: “Yes, sir.”

Doctor: “You may go.” (He lifts a hand to wave goodbye, and goes back down the hall.)

(Len walks up to her.) 

Len: “They let you out early.”

Jane: “No surgery this time.” (She winces.) “Ouch. Just a lot of bandages and medication.”

Len: “I'll take you home.” (He puts a hand on her elbow and walks slowly with her.)

(They go out to the car and get ready to leave.)

Len: “I'm sure Hayford will be taken into custody whenever they release him from surgery. Don't worry about him.”

Jane: “Thank goodness.” (Her breathing is a little hoarse. He looks at her with concern.)

Len: “Are you all right? Do you need to go back in there?”

Jane: “No, I don't. Let's just get home.” (She leans back in the seat. She closes her eyes.)

(Len drives off. Several minutes later, they pull up to the apartment.)

(He parks the car and walks around to help her get out. Having heard the sound of the approaching car, the babysitter comes out to greet them.)

Sitter: “Hello.”

Len: “Evening. I'll get your money as soon as we get settled.”

Sitter: “Thank you.”

(They walk inside the apartment, and the kids jump up to greet their Dad.)

(Len helps Jane sit down on the couch. Then he turns to hug his kids.)

Len: “How've you been?” 

(When this is done, he turns to face the babysitter.)

Len: “Thank you for your patience. Here's your money.” (He takes out his wallet and gives her the fee plus a little more.) “You did well today. I hope you'll come back if we need you. I'll give a positive report to the agency.”

Sitter: “Thank you, sir. It was nice knowing you. You have a good family.” (She gets her things and leaves.)

(The dog runs up and wags his tail. Len puts the leash on the collar and walks him outside for a quick run. Then he comes back in.)

Len: “Well!” (He heads into the kitchen and returns with two glasses of lemonade. He hands one to Jane and keeps one for himself.)

(Jane sips her drink.)

Jane: “I think I've about had enough for today.”

(Len snorts. He nods in agreement.)

Len: “Same here. You must be exhausted.”

Jane: “Tomorrow's Saturday. (She blinks.) “Wait, where's my mother?”

Len: “I called from the hospital. I spoke to your father. You may want to call again.”

Jane: “I will.” (She picks up the phone, dials the number and waits.)

Jane: “Hello?”

Mother: “Good God, dear, what happened today?”

Jane: “It was terrible, Mom. There was a man who came after me because he hated me ever since I was at the academy. He knocked me down. He – he had a gun to my head.”

Mother: “My God!”

Jane: “But he was shot. He's in the hospital now.”

Mother: “Has he been arrested?”

Jane: “Yes. He won't be getting out.”

Mother: “You have no idea what this is making us go through.”

Jane: “I have some idea, Mom.”

Mother: “Your sister is going to be so frightened. I'll take care of calling her. Can you still come next week?”

Jane: “I hope so.” 

Mother: “Your father and I don't know what to do at this point, dear. We want to see you do well. And here you are, every few weeks, it's something else!”

Jane: “I'll be all right, Mom. I have the weekend to rest up.”

Mother: “Your father and I are worried that one of these days, we'll get a call, and you didn't make it.”

Jane (pauses): “I know, Mom. I'm as scared as you are.”

Mother: “I want you to remember that you can switch over to the desk job or teach at the academy, without any lack of faith on our part. Don't hold up because you think you're doing something wrong.”

Jane: “I'll keep it in mind.”

Mother: “I see. (pause) “You're going to be stubborn.”

Jane: “Mom.”

Mother: “You always knew what you want. I could never stop you. Very well. Just as long as you know what your father and I are thinking.”

Jane: “Yes, Mom.”

Mother: “May I come see you tomorrow, for lunch? We'll get some food, and I'll help you with your chores.”

Jane: “Ah – all right, Mom, I'll see you.”

Mother: “I love you. Your father sends his love too. I would put him on, but he already went to bed. Get some sleep tonight.”

Jane: “Love you too. Goodbye.” (She hangs up. Then she takes a long gulp of the lemonade.)

Len: “Well?” (He smiles faintly.)

Jane: “She's coming tomorrow, for lunch. I still didn't tell her about – you know.”

Len: “All right, well, she'll find out.” (He gets up and takes the pharmacy bag that is next to her on the table. He walks back to the washroom and puts the medicine vials in the cabinet. Then he goes back to the couch.)

(The children yawn and stretch, as it's getting late. The dog is already asleep in the corner.)

Len: “Okay, time for bed.” (He gets up and ushers both children down the hall to get ready for sleep.) 

(Several minutes later, he comes back. He puts on the TV, and they sit together on the couch to watch the late news update.)

(Jane leans her head back on the cushion and closes her eyes.)

Len: “You asleep?”

Jane: “No. Just resting.” (Pause) “What are you doing with the kids for Halloween?”

Len: “Didn't think about that. Probably just get them costumes and take them out, like usual.”

Jane: “Yeah.” (She stretches her legs, then rubs her injured shoulder.) 

(She is quiet for a couple of minutes, then says.) 

Jane: “I don't want to do this again.”

Len: “What do you mean?”

Jane: “To be in the hospital.”

Len: “I'm sure.” 

Jane: “My mother said maybe I should try to be a desk sergeant. You don't have to go out anymore after that.”

Len: “We need you on CID.”

Jane: “Look what happened to me.” 

Len: “But he's gone now.”

Jane: “But what's next? What could possibly be worse?” 

Len: “Don't think about it. Though I'm sure it must be hard.”

(She sighs, and drops her chin on her chest. He reaches out and gently stirs her hair.)

(Suddenly she sits up.)

Jane: “Did we eat anything?” (She half-stands to go to the kitchen, but Len gently tugs her back down to her seat.) 

Len: “Skip it for now. There's always tomorrow.”

Jane: “I guess.”

Len: “The minder said she fed the kids, so they're all right.”

Jane: “Good, good.” (Pause) “What's the weather supposed to be like tomorrow?”

Len: “Good, I think.” 

Jane: “Hmm. That'll help. My mother's coming.”

Len: “Yeah.”

Jane: “And she'll finally know. Everything.”

(Len tilts his head.)

Len: “You look… far away.” (He puts a finger on her chin and turns her face toward him.)

Jane: “Every day, for the rest of my life, I have to think...”

Len: “Yes?” 

Jane: “That there was somebody first. Who you cared about. Had children with.” (She gulps.) “I'll always be – second.” (She hugs her elbows.) “That never stops hurting.”

(Len, rather shocked, opens his eyes wide.)

Len: “But there's nothing you can do about it.”

Jane: “I know.” (She rubs her eyes and keeps them closed for a few seconds, then opens them again.) “I like the kids – I – I'm trying.”

Len: “I know.”

Jane: “But they're never going to look at me like-” (She stops in the middle, and starts to cry. She puts a hand over her eyes.)

(He pats her on the shoulder.) 

(The TV rattles on aimlessly.)

Announcer: “Now let's look at the weather, with Almond Davis.”

(Cut to a shot of a woman pointing at a map. And back to them on the couch.)

Len: “Shh. Hey. Shh.” (He kisses her on the cheek.) “There's no work tomorrow, so sleep as late as you want.”

Jane: “Okay.” (She rubs her eyes.) “I'm going to stay up and watch the late movie.”

Len: “No, you're not.”

Jane: “Hmm?” 

(He gets up and shuts off the TV, then holds out a hand to help her off the couch. He shuts the rest of the lights and walks with her down the hall to the back room.)

(Jane goes to the dresser and gets out a nightgown for herself. She steps down the hall to the washroom, and comes back a few minutes later. She puts her clothes in the hamper and gets under the covers.)

(Len is down to his undershirt and shorts. He is already in bed.)

(Then there is a knock on the door.)

(Len sits up.)

Len: “I'll get it.” (He throws aside the covers and goes to the door. It's his daughter.)

Emily: “Dad, I lost the bear.”

Len: “Well, let's go and find it.” (He takes his daughter's hand and walks back to the side room.)

(They find her stuffed bear on the floor. He picks it up and puts in back on her couch.)

Len: “See? All better.” 

Emily: “Thank you, Dad.” (She climbs under the sheets and hugs the bear. Stephen, sleeping on the other couch, does not stir.)

Len: “Goodnight.” (He kisses her and goes back to the bedroom. He gets under the covers.)

(Jane is reading her book. Soon, she puts it on the night table.)

Len: “How's your shoulder?”

Jane: “Numb. They gave me some pretty strong medication.”

Len: “That should help.” 

Jane: “I hope.” 

Len: “Well, you don't have to be back at work 'til Monday. So sleep.” (He puts an arm around her, just above waist level, and kisses her on the cheek.)

(She reaches out and shuts off the lamp. She turns her head slightly to the side and leans toward him.) 

(Not long after… shot of the moonlight coming through the window, as they sleep side by side.)

(Next day.)

(Everyone gets up and gets ready for the day, except for Jane, who's still asleep.)

(Len and the kids sit at the kitchen table. They have cereal. He passes around the milk and orange juice.)

Stephen: “Dad?”

Len: “Yes?” 

Stephen: “Can I call Mom today?”

Len: “Ah… maybe later.”

Stephen: “Is she coming back?”

Len (sighs:) “No, she's not.”

Stephen: “I have to stay here?”

Len: “Yes.”

Stephen: “All the time?”

Len: “Yes.”

Stephen: “Why?”

Len: “You – just do.”

Stephen: “Where's our old house? Why don't you want to live with Mom?”

(Len stares at him, unsure of what to say.)

Stephen: “Why?”

Len: “Eat.”

(Stephen frowns and keeps eating.)

(Emily pushes her spoon around in the bowl. She has said very little so far.)

Len: “Well, you're quiet.”

(Emily stops for a second and looks at him. Then she goes back to moving the spoon.)

Len: “You okay?”

(Emily nods. She eats a little more, then stops.)

Len: “All right, then.” (He finishes his own food, then gets up to put the bowl and utensils in the sink.) 

(Stephen gets up from the table and goes to spend time in the side room. Emily goes to sit on the couch in the living room and reads the comic strip page from the newspaper.)

(Len walks into the back room. Jane finally woke up, and is reading from her book again.)

Len: “Hello.”

Jane: “Hi.” 

Len: “Feeling any better?” 

Jane: “A little. Took my medicine again.”

Len: “That's done for the day.”

Jane: “Yes.”

Len: “See you.” (He shuts the door.)

(When Emily is done reading the comics page, she goes back into her room, where she takes a picture book off the shelf and begins to read it. Stephen is playing with a bunch of toys.)

(Len, now the only person in the living room, gets up and stretches. He puts the lead on the dog's collar and takes him outside. Then he walks back in. The dog runs down to sit on the kitchen floor, while Len puts on the morning TV shows and catches up on the news.)

(A while later, he gets up and goes to take a shower, and puts on his regular clothes for the day. It's Saturday, so no suit, just a t-shirt and jeans.)

(Jane puts on casual clothes as well. She gets a t-shirt and a thin pair of track suit pants.)

(The kids put on t-shirts and short pants.)

(Time passes, and a couple hours later, there is a knock on the door.)

Len: “I'll get it.” (He goes to the door.)

(It's Jane's mother.)

Mother: “Hello.” 

Len: “Morning, Mrs. Tennison.”

(Everyone comes out to greet her. She stands there and takes in the full sight of Len, Jane and the children.)

Mother (after a pause): “...Oh.”

Len: “These are Emily and Stephen. My children.”

Mother: “Pleasure to meet you.”

Both kids: “Hello.”

Jane: “Hello, Mom. Is Dad with you?”

Mother: “No, not today.”

Len: “Sit down, why don't you?” 

(He walks with her and everyone else into the kitchen. He pulls out the chair for her. She sits down.)

Len: “Can I get you anything?”

Mother: “Water with ice, please.”

Len: “Coming up.” (He goes to the fridge and gets ice, then puts it in a glass and runs the tap.) “Here.” (He hands it to her.)

Mother: “Thank you.” (She drinks.)

Len: “Everybody, sit.” (He pulls up a few chairs to accommodate the rest of them. They all sit.) “How was the traffic?”

Mother: “Not bad, just a little construction.” 

Len: “You made good time.”

Mother: “Yes, for once.”

Len: “So, want to go anywhere special today?”

Mother: “I thought I'd help Jane with the chores, then maybe get something to eat.”

Len: “Skip the chores. Let's do something fun. What do you say?” (He smiles.)

Mother: “Well… all right, what did you have in mind?”

Len: “There's a fair at the riverside. Games, food, everything.” 

Mother: “Well, let's go, then.”

(They take a few minutes to gather their things and use the washroom. Then everybody walks out to Len's car.)

(He drives them to the fair, where there are large crowds enjoying the day. People mill around and play games at booths, eat snacks, and generally have a good time.)

(Len pays for the tickets at the admission booths. Then they start walking. The kids pass a popcorn stand and immediately want some. He buys it for them.)

Mother: “There's a sign.” (She walks up to a large sign post, which shows the names and times of events at the fair. “Jugglers, face painting, rides, water park...”

Stephen: “Rides! I want to go on the coaster.”

Emily: “Pony rides.”

Len: “The coaster first, it's closer.”

(They walk down to the roller coaster area, get tickets and wait in line.) 

Jane: “Bit warmer than I expected.”

Mother: “Yes, it is, isn't it.”

Jane: “Supposed to be cold and rain tomorrow.”

Mother: “Too bad.”

(At last the line for the coaster moves up, and they are able to get on board. They put on the seat belts and put down the holder bars. A park worker makes an announcement over the P.A. system.)

Worker: “Please obey all safety regulations. We will be starting in a few minutes. Thank you.”

(The worker comes around to make sure everybody is properly secured in their seats. Then he throws the switch, and the coaster starts to zoom around the track.)

(Minutes later, the ride is over, and the coaster cars come to a stop. The happy, sweaty passengers lift the safety barriers and get out.)

Len: “Whew. That was fun, eh?”

Stephen: “I want to go again!”

Emily: “Ponies!”

Len: “Let's try something new, eh?” 

(Everyone walks back to the main concourse, and they check the big sign board again.)

Len: “Let's see, ponies… that way.” (He points to a path a little ways off. They walk down the route.)

(They reach the ride section and Len puts the kids on line to wait. He pays for them, and the worker here helps the kids get into the saddles. Shortly, they are riding around the track.)

(The adults stay back and get some drinks. They sit on benches and talk for a while.)

Mother: “So… they look happy.”

Len: “Yeah, it's nice to see them that way. They've been cooped up at home. Monday they go back to school. I'll have to get them up for the bus.”

Mother: “Do they go to the same place?”

Len: “Yes. They're in different years.”

(Jane kicks her feet off the side of the bench. She is drinking a berry slush.)

Len (to Jane): “You doing all right?”

Jane: “Yes. Did you see the sign for the art show?”

Len: “Yeah, when the kids get done with the pony rides.”

(Minutes later, the children come off the pony rides and walk back to their father. He stands up, as do the women.)

Len: “Okay, kids, we're going to look at some paintings.”

(They head off to the art display. It has many sculptures and paintings, scattered through several large booths.)

(Jane looks at a small, framed picture which shows two ducks swimming in the water.)

Jane: “How much?”

Worker: “Twenty-five pounds.”

(Jane takes money out of her wallet and pays. The worker places the painting in a thick box, and puts the box in a paper bag.)

Worker: “Thank you, ma'am. Enjoy.”

(Jane smiles. Everyone walks down toward the food area.)

(The group take their seats at one of the tables.)

Len: “What does everybody want?”

Emily: “Pizza.”

Stephen: “Chicken.”

Mother: “Shrimp curry, if they have it.”

Jane: “I'll have the same.”

Len: “Right.” (He gets up and goes to buy everybody's food. The line is long. It takes him quite a while.)

Mother: “So, what do you children like to do in school?”

Stephen: “Maths, I guess.”

Emily: “I like to draw.”

Mother: “Very good.” (She smiles.)

(A little later, Len comes back with a large tray of food. He hands everybody what they ordered. He has a burger for himself.)

Len: “Let's eat.”

Emily: “Daddy, can I have ketchup?”

Len: “Yes.” (He finds the bottle and passes it to her.)

(Everyone eats lunch for a while. Then:)

Mother: “So, Jane…”

Jane: “Yes?”

Mother: “Well, maybe I'll tell you later.”

Jane: “Okay.” (She sips her drink.) “How's Dad?”

Mother: “He's good. Said to send his love.”

Jane: “Good.”

(Some minutes later, they are all done eating, and get up to throw out their trash.)

(Everybody walks down to the game booths. They play darts, ring toss, and other games.)

(Jane wins a lot of tickets at skee ball. She trades them in for a stuffed bear for Emily.)

Len: “What do you say?”

Emily: “Thank you.” 

(Stephen competes at a shooting booth. The gun shoots blanks. He knocks over seven targets, and wins a toy of his own. He picks a stuffed dragon.)

Len: “Good haul. Want to head home?”

Both kids: “Yes.”

(Everyone walks back to the car. It's been a busy but happy day. Soon they drive off.)

(Back at the apartment. The dog is overjoyed to see them. Len takes Fitz out for a quick walk, while everyone else sits down in the living room.)

Mother: “Jane, could I see you in the kitchen, please?”

Jane: “Yeah, sure.” (She and her mother walk down to the other room. Jane's mother sets up the coffee pot to make two cups of decaf. She waits until it is finished, then pours two cups, and moves her chair close to her daughter's, so that the kids in the other room can't hear.)

Jane: “What is it?”

Mother: “I didn't want to say this in front of them, but what's going on? Why couldn't you tell me?”

Jane: “I didn't want you to get angry.”

Mother: “It's disappointing that you don't trust me.”

Jane: “I'm sorry. I thought if we had a big fight about it, I might – lose everything.”

Mother: “Well, you should have said something.” (She sips her coffee.) “Is he ever going to make an honest woman out of you?”

(Jane blinks.)

Jane: “I don't know, Mom.”

Mother: “Well, God willing. You're already doing everything else.”

Jane: “Mom!” 

Mother: “Don't lie.” (She drinks again.) “Are you pregnant?”

Jane (now angry): “Mother!”

Mother: “Well?”

(Jane shakes her head.)

Mother: “At least that's good.”

Jane: “I'm still working, Mom. Keeping up my end of the bargain.”

Mother: “Then you could live without him.”

Jane: “But you said-”

Mother: “That was before I knew about this. If he put this kind of burden on you, and doesn't give you anything in return, what else is he going to do?”

Jane: “Mother, that's not-” (She sighs in exasperation, and drains the last of her coffee.) “It's not that way.”

Mother: “Well, what way is it?”

Jane: “We're splitting the bills, for one thing.”

Mother: “Hmm.”

Jane: “I still work at the same station. Really, not that much has changed.”

Mother: “I think it has. Taking care of children can be an awful responsibility. It consumes all your time. I love you and your sister, but your father and I planned for things. We did not do it this way. I'm telling you, I don't like the way he pushed this on you so quickly. Now you've got no choice.”

(Jane looks at her, sullenly, but does not respond.)

(Her Mom takes a peek at the kids, who are now watching TV. Then she looks at her daughter again.)

Mother: “Well, your sister's doing all right, at least. The baby's due in a few more weeks.”

Jane: “Good. Tell her I said hello. You will tell her, won't you?”

Mother: “I will.”

Jane: “Thank you. I'll still be there to see you and her next week.”

(Len comes back from walking the dog. He takes the leash off Fitz, who runs over to the kids.)

Len: “Hi, everyone.” (He sees Jane and her mother in the kitchen and sits down with them.)

Mother: “Uh, hello again. How was your walk?”

Len: “Got some fresh air. Fitz chased a squirrel.” 

Mother: “Oh! How long have you had the dog?”

Len: “A few days. He seems to have liked us right away.”

Mother: “Good, then.” (She smiles.)

(Len goes over to the TV and looks for a soccer game. He finds it.)

Stephen: “I was watching a cartoon.”

Len: “This is even better.” (He sits on the couch and pets the dog.)

(Jane and her mother are still seated at the kitchen table. Jane leans over to whisper to her mother.)

Jane: “Why are you acting like you like him, when you don't?”

Mother: “It's called keeping the peace. For your sake.”

Jane: “Don't do me any favors.”

(Len waves to them.)

Len: “Come, sit and watch.”

Jane: “All right.” (She walks over and sits down on the couch.)

(The game proceeds, until the halftime break. Len gets up.)

Len: “Does anyone want dessert?”

Emily: “Ice cream.” 

Stephen: “Yeah.”

Len: “All right.”

(He goes into the kitchen and gets some ice cream out of the freezer. First he makes two bowls and gives them to the kids. Then he turns to the others.)

Len: “Ladies?”

Mother: “I'll have some, thank you.”

Jane: “Me too.”

Len: “Okay.” (He comes back with two bowls for them. Lastly, he gets one for himself.)

Stephen: “This is really good.”

Len: “Chocolate with chocolate chips. Can't get much better than that.”

Stephen: “Can I have almonds?”

Len: “We haven't got any.”

(On TV, the announcer returns from commercial break and starts an interview with one of the players.)

Stephen: “I want to be a player someday.”

Len: “I thought you were going to be a firefighter.”

Stephen: “Maybe.”

Jane: “It's a little warm in here.” (She gets up and switches on the ceiling fan, then goes back to her seat.)

Stephen: “Dad, what time do we have to go to bed tonight?”

Len: “Oh… eleven, maybe. If you get up early enough, there's church tomorrow.”

Stephen: “Okay. Are we going to get a regular bed soon?”

Len: “I forgot, I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow afternoon, I'll go to the store. It may be bunk beds, kids, so get ready.”

Stephen: “Okay.”

(Emily just nods.)

Len (to Emily): “You okay, kid?”

(Emily shakes her head.)

Len: “What's wrong?”

Emily: “My ear.”

Len: “What?”

Emily: “It hurts.”

Len: “Here, come with me.” (He gets up and takes her hand. He walks her to the washroom and looks in the medicine cabinet. At last he finds some ear drops.)

Len: “Hold still.” (He takes the widget out of the box and puts some drops in her ear. She shakes her head.) “Feel better?” 

(Emily just hugs him. Len ruffles her hair and bends to look her in the eye.)

Len: “You don't talk, since we got here. Why is that?”

(Emily shrugs.)

Len: “Tell me, kiddo. Do you miss your mum?”

(She hesitates, then nods.)

Len: “Well, all right. I understand.” (He hugs her.) “You go back out there, okay?”

Emily: “Can I read?”

Len: “All right. I'll put the light on.”

(He walks with her into the side room where she sleeps at night. He gets her book off the little night table next to her couch. He leaves on the light and the ceiling fan.)

Len: “If you need anything, come out and tell me, okay?”

(He smiles and kisses her on the forehead. Then he shuts the door and walks back to the living room.)

(He sits on the couch and scratches the dog's head. The dog wags its tail.)

Stephen: “Hey, Fitz. Hey.” (He tosses a ball to the dog. The dog just looks at it.)

Stephen: “Come on, catch.”

(Len bends down and picks up the ball. He holds it in front of the dog's face. The dog still does nothing. Len drops it on the floor.)

Len: “I don't think he understands. Maybe his people who owned him before didn't play catch with him.”

Stephen: “Who doesn't know how to play catch?”

Len: “Well, him.” (He smiles.)

(Stephen turns his attention back to the game.)

Mother: “Well, I'm going to get going now. Thanks for your hospitality.” (She gets up and gets her handbag.) 

(Len gets up and walks her to the door.) 

Len: “Goodbye, Mrs. Tennison. It's been nice seeing you.”

Mother: “Thank you, Detective.”

Len (smiles): “It's just Leonard.”

Mother: “Thank you.”

Len: “I'll walk you to the car.” (He steps outside and walks with Mrs. Tennison down to the curb.)

(She opens the car door and gets in.)

Mother: “Goodbye now.”

Len: “Thank you for coming. Goodbye.”

(She drives off, and he goes back inside.)

(Stephen is fiddling with the TV, turning from one channel to another.)

Len: “Come on, back to the game.”

(Stephen puts back the station with the soccer game. They both sit on the couch.)

(Jane is seated at the kitchen table. She drinks from a glass of water.)

Len: “Come watch with us.” (He waves to her.)

(Jane gets up and comes to sit on the couch.)

(It's the last few minutes of the game.)

Announcer: “Join us for a recap when this is over.”

Stephen: “Dad, can I watch the end?”

Len: “Yes, then right to sleep.”

Stephen: “Okay.”

(Shortly, the game is over.)

Announcer: “Stay tuned for the other results of the day!”

Stephen: “Dad, can I-”

Len: “No questions. Right to bed.”

Stephen: “Okay.” (He gets up and heads to his room.)

(Len changes stations to get the news. He goes back to the couch.)

Len: “So. How did Mom like it here?”

Jane: “She's… she...” (Struggles to find words) “She said Dad is doing okay.”

(Len raises an eyebrow.)

Len: “What else?”

Jane: “Well… um, she was worried. About me. Helping with the kids.”

Len: “Really?”

Jane: “Yes. She thought it was – too soon.”

Len: “Well, I suppose she's going to worry.”

Jane: “I'm sorry.”

Len: “What mothers do, I suppose.” (Pause) “You're staying, right?” (He looks at her. She dips her eyes.) “Right?”

Jane: “I will.” 

(Len smiles and puts an arm over the back of the couch.) 

Len: “That's more like it.”

(He tilts his head against hers.) 

Len: “I hope Emily's all right in the morning. Her ear was hurting, you know.”

Jane: “Oh? Look like an infection?”

Len: “I just put some drops. If that works, we won't have to do anything further.”

Jane: “Good, then. I can stay home from church tomorrow, if she's sick.”

Len: “Well, hopefully you won't need to.”

Jane: “Say, now that I'm living here, it's a different address. And a different church.”

Len: “Really?”

Jane: “Let me get the phone book.” (She walks to a shelf in the kitchen and looks at the directory.) “Ah… looks like the nearest one's St. Wilfred's. Fair enough.” 

Len: “Okay, then.” 

(Jane walks back to sit by him again. He puts an arm over the back of the couch.)

Len: “How's your shoulder?”

Jane: “A little better. Didn't lock up on me like yesterday.”

Len: “Great. You need me to get you anything from the store?”

Jane: “No, I should do all right with what they gave me.” (She looks at the dog, who is sitting in front of the TV.) “Does he need a run?”

Len: “No, he should be all right.”

(The TV station goes to a commercial break.) 

Len: “So, anyway.” (He drops his arm around her shoulder. She leans a little toward him.) “It'll be good to be back at CID with a clean slate.”

Jane: “For once.” 

Len: “Yeah. Nothing to interrupt us. Just clean cases.”

Jane: “Are there any?” (She smiles.)

Len: “Yeah. You get a few under your belt, you'll get the hang of it.” (He turns to her.) “And speaking of under the belt...” (He kisses her hair.)

(And Stephen comes running in.)

Len: “Whoa.” (He immediately lets go of her.) “What's going on, little man?”

Stephen: “Dad, there's a snake.”

Len: “Snake?” (He gets up and walks to the side room. Stephen runs ahead of him and points to an object on the floor. It runs from the carpet to under the dresser. Len bends to look at it.)

(It appears to be an electrical cord. Just for fun, Len stomps on it a couple of times.)

Len: “That should do it. Back to sleep.”

Stephen: “All right. It better not move again.”

Len: “Just do what I did.” (He hugs his son and walks back to the living room.)

(He sits on the couch.)

Len: “So. Where were we?” (He turns his face to kiss her.)

(The kiss carries on for a few seconds. Then Len stands up.)

Len: “Better get the TV.” (He goes to shut it off.)

Jane: “The lights.” (She walks around shutting them off.)

(Quietly they walk down the hall. Len checks to see that the kids are asleep. They are. He also ducks into the washroom. At last he walks into the back room.)

(Jane has changed into a nightshirt. She sits on the edge of the bed.)

(There is moonlight coming through the blinds. Thanks to the ceiling fan, there is a slight breeze.)

(Len smiles as he takes in the scene for a moment. Then he crosses the room and sits next to her.) 

(He puts a hand on her knee and kisses her. He moves his other hand up to her face. She reaches up to undo a couple buttons on his shirt.)

(And there's noise from the hallway. Apparently the kids have woken up, and are having a fight.)

Len: “Damn.” (He redoes his shirt and gets up to go see what the problem is. Jane, meanwhile, moves aside the top of the sheets, and looks in the direction of where he went.) 

Len: “What's going on in here?” (He sticks his head into the side room.)

(The kids are having a pillow fight. He takes the pillows away from his son and then his daughter.) 

(Cut to: A listless Jane gets up and walks over to the dresser. She opens a couple of drawers, looking for clean socks. Not finding any, she shuts the drawers. Then she spots a file folder on top of the dresser. Her curiosity gets the better of her. She takes it down.)

(Over in the kids' room, Len is explaining that they have to go back to sleep.)

Len: “If you act this way tomorrow, it's no candy after church.”

Emily: “He did it first.”

Len: “Just get to sleep. Really. Just sleep.”

(He pats her on the head and helps her get back under the covers. After this, he checks on his son.)

(Cut to: Jane has opened the folder box and is looking through it. It has Len's personal documents. She skips through the tax papers and the pay stubs, and finds some pictures at the back. She takes them out of the holders one by one, and puts them back each time. Most of them are from his school days, or with the family at various vacations.)

(Then she finds the wedding picture.) 

(She frowns in shock as she absorbs what she is seeing. She looks behind this photo to see a few shots, from years ago, of Len happily holding his then-newborn children. Afraid he will find her, she quickly puts back all the photos and ties the cover flap back over the top of the box. She places the box on top of the dresser again.)

(Cut to: Len tucks his son back under the covers and fluffs the pillow.)

Len: “C'mon, get some rest. I don't want you to be sleepy tomorrow morning.”

Stephen: “You said we could call Mom.”

Len: “It's too late. Maybe tomorrow.”

Stephen: “Dad, can we go visit her?”

Len: “No. Not now. I don't know when.”

Stephen: “But you said-”

Len (raising his voice a little): “Shh! I mean it!” 

(Back to: Jane fights off tears as she goes back to the bed and gets under the covers. She leans over on her side and breathes heavily. Then she gives up, and more tears follow.) 

(Over to: Len goes to the doorway and says goodnight to the kids.)

Len: “Stay asleep this time. No getting up unless you have to use the washroom.”

(He shuts off the lights and closes the door behind him. Then he walks down the hall and opens the bedroom door.)

Len (softly): “Hey-”

(He notices that Jane is lying on her side, and that she is crying openly.)

Len: “Hey! What happened? What?” (He goes over and touches her on the shoulder. She can't bring herself to look at him.)

Len: “C'mon. Hey. Jesus.” (He shakes her again. She shuffles a little bit under the covers, but still won't say anything.)

(He sits on the edge of the bed. After several seconds, he picks up one of her hands.)

Len: “Tell me what happened.”

(She shakes her head and sniffles.)

Len: “No. No.” (He squeezes her hand.) “What?”

Jane: “Please.” (Again she rustles a little under the sheets, but she can't bring herself to say more.)

Len: “All right.” (He turns aside a bit and unbuttons his shirt. He ducks out of his undershirt, undoes his pants and is left with his shorts. He goes around the other side of the bed and slips under the covers.)

(He turns toward her and spoons with her. He nestles his head in the crook of her shoulder, and puts an arm around her waist. Ever so slightly, he kisses her on the cheek.)

(Next day. Stephen wakes up first, and runs into the bedroom.)

Stephen: “Dad. Dad.” (He jumps on Len's side of the bed and punches him in the side.)

(Len sits up.)

Len: “Don't do that.” (He blinks and runs a hand through his hair.)

(Jane remains asleep under the covers.)

Stephen: “Hi, Dad.”

Len: “Go brush your teeth.”

Stephen: “Okay.” (He climbs off the bed and walks into the washroom.)

(Len turns to look at Jane. He reaches out and taps her on the arm.)

Len: “Hey. You up?”

(He shakes her a little. She opens her eyes.)

Len: “It's time.”

Jane: “All right.” (She stretches and gets out of bed.)

(Some minutes later, everyone except Emily is in the living room and ready to leave for church. Len notices she is missing and goes to look.)

Len: “Be right back.” (He walks into the side room.)

(He sees the girl lying under the covers on the couch. She doesn't look well.)

Emily: “Daddy, I'm sick.”

Len: “Really? Let me see.” (He puts a hand on her forehead.) “I'm going to take your temperature.” (He goes to the washroom and returns with a thermometer. He gives it to her.)

Len: “Just a minute.” (Quickly, he checks the reading. It says 101.) “Oh, no. You're staying home today. I'll be back in a minute.”

(He walks out to the living room.)

Stephen: “Why is she late?”

Len: “She's sick. Fever of 101. I'll have to stay home with her, I'm sorry.”

Jane: “Oh. Don't worry. Always another time.” (She walks to the kitchen and starts a pot of tea.) 

Len: “You're not going?”

Jane: “No, I don't think I should. This should be good for her, with lemon.”

Stephen: “Dad, do I have to go?”

Len: “No. You can read or something, for a while. But do it out here. Your sister's sick.”

Stephen: “Oh. Okay.”

(When the tea is ready, Jane pours a cup and adds lemon juice and honey.)

Jane: “I don't know if we have any medicine.”

Len: “I'll check.” (He takes the cup of tea and walks to the washroom, where he finds some cold medicine in the cabinet. He brings it to his daughter.)

Len: “Here you go, sweetheart.” (He takes the medicine out of the box and hands her a couple of tablets. Then he gives her the cup.) “Drink, it'll help you.”

(Emily takes the medicine and drinks a little tea.)

Len: “You want to sleep?”

Emily: “Okay.”

(In the living room, Jane gets the dog's leash and takes him outside. Minutes later, she comes back. She goes to the kitchen and fills his food and water dishes.)

(Over to: Emily wriggles under the covers. Len leans over and gives her a kiss.)

Len: “Let me know if you need anything.”

Emily: “Yes, Dad.”

(Len walks into the living room. He sits on the couch.)

(Stephen picks up a toy for the dog and chases him around with it.)

Jane: “So, tomorrow they'll be back to school?”

Len: “Yeah.”

Jane: “Good. Ah, did you need anything from the store for them? Backpacks, anything?”

Len: “Yeah, I should go. I'll be back in a couple hours.” (He gets up and walks outside.)

(Jane picks up her book from a side table and starts reading it.)

(Time passes until Len comes back. He has some bags from the store. He holds open the door. Two men from the store carry bed frames into the front hall. They set them down. They walk out again and return with two small mattresses.)

(Len walks into the side room and has his daughter get out of bed. He walks with her to the back bedroom, where she lies down for the moment. Then the workers take the small couches from the side room and move them out. They put in the bed frames and the mattresses.) 

(When everything is finished, Len pays the men and thanks them.)

Len: “Good work. Thanks. See you.” (He hands them each some money. They walk out.)

Stephen: “Yeah!” 

Len: “Come on, I'll set it up.” (He gets new sheets and pillows out of the closet. It takes him a few minutes to get the beds all ready. Then he goes into the back room and helps his daughter get out of bed.)

(Jane, in the living room, moves the two small couches so they are against the wall. It's a little crowded, but it works.)

(Over to: Len walks with his daughter into the side room and helps her climb under the covers. He moves the pillow for her, and gets her stuffed bear.)

Len: “Rest, eh? I'll be outside if you need anything.”

Emily: “Yes, Dad.” 

(He kisses her and walks outside.)

(Stephen goes into the side room to read. The dog sits on the floor and licks its paw.)

(Jane is reading on the couch. Len goes to sit next to her.)

Len: “So… are you ever going to tell me what happened last night?”

Jane: “I saw – no, I shouldn't. No.” (She shakes her head and shudders.)

(He puts a hand on her arm.)

Len: “You'd better.” 

(She briefly turns to look him in the eye.)

Jane: “I saw the pictures. In your case.”  
Len: “What – why were you even looking in there?”

Jane: “I don't know.” 

Len: “Come on!”

(Jane, downcast, turns her face away.)

Jane: “You looked – so happy…” (She fights back tears.) “If that was what you wanted, maybe I shouldn't – I don't-” (She stands up, and Len promptly reaches for her elbow to pull her back down.)

(She reaches for some tissues on the side table.) 

Jane: “I better – I better-” (Pause) “Maybe I should go to my mother's.”

Len (quietly): “No.”

(She blows her nose and discards the tissues on the side table.) 

Jane: “I'm going outside to get some air.”

(She gets up and walks to the front door. She opens the door and then closes it behind her.) 

(Inside, the dog walks up to Len, but he is looking at the door.)

(Jane leans her back on the door and tries to steady her breathing. She watches cars go by.)

(A few minutes later, she comes back in. Len has walked off to the washroom. Jane walks down the hall to the back room and opens the dresser. She starts taking her extra clothes out of the drawers. She turns to try to find a carry-bag in which to store them.)

(Len walks in and stands in the doorway. Then he walks to the bed, picks up the clothes, and starts to put them back in the drawers. He closes the last one and turns to look at her.) 

(Feeling defeated, Jane sits down on the edge of the bed.)

(After a moment, she kicks off her shoes and removes her nylons and skirt. She gets underneath the covers.)

Jane: “If it's okay...” 

(Len nods and shuts off the lights. He walks out into the hallway.)

(Jane closes her eyes and gets some rest.)

(Next day. The kids wake up and Len, in his bedclothes and bathrobe, helps get them ready for school.)

Len (to Emily): “You well enough to go to school?”

Emily: “Yes, Dad.” 

Len: “Fine.” (He rustles her hair and sends her back into her room to get her things for the day.)

(Both kids are soon dressed and carrying backpacks. He walks with them out to wait for the bus.)

(The bus arrives, and they head off for school.)

(Len goes back inside, where Jane has rushed to get dressed. She grabs her handbag and waits on the couch, until he is ready to go.)

(Then they walk to the car. Despite the tensions of the previous day, it's a quiet ride to work, and they are soon at the station.)

(It's a few days before Halloween. Someone has put up cute cut-outs of bats and pumpkins on the office walls. Some desks have dishes of candy on them.)

(On the tote board in the hallway, Jane notes a flyer about the department’s Halloween costume party, which is to be held at a local hall.)

(At the morning meeting, Jane is finally assigned to work with CID.)

DCI McKee: “Sad news to report. There's been a suicide at the section house. A young woman from the third floor. Sandra Gillespie was her name. You'll need to review the scene and make sure everything is what it appears to be.”

(Looks of shock around the room as the news sinks in.)

DCI McKee: “Tennison, that'll be you, and Mahlert, and what's-his-name over here.” (McKee points to Len.) “You'll have to take care of calling the family. Not pleasant.” (He sighs.) “I called the coroner. He should meet you at the scene. Now, everybody out. Be safe.”

(The team get up and walk out with Len to his car. They get in. Len starts to drive.)

Jane: “I knew her. It's awful.” 

Mahlert: “Ay, ay, ay.” (He shakes his head.)

Len: “We'll have to call her parents. That is going to be pretty rough.”

Jane: “Can we put it off?”

Len: “Maybe 'til we're done at the scene. Not past the end of today, though.”

(They drive to the old apartment building. There is a coroner's van in the parking lot and a couple of other police cars as well. Some officers who live in the building are standing around in the parking lot and on the front steps. They look shocked and depressed at the terrible news.)

(The three officers walk through the others and into the building. They go to the elevator and take it up to the third floor. They look down the hall and see several people standing outside the victim's room. Some are crying, others are consoling them, still others mill around not knowing what to do.)

(The three walk up to the doorway of the woman's room.)

Len: “Step aside, please.” (The crowd parts.)

(The officers look in to the scene. It is garish: the young woman, dressed in her work uniform, lies on the floor. She has apparently shot herself. There is a pistol in one of her hands. Quite a lot of blood and mess all over. There is also beginning to be a nasty smell.)

Len: “Careful. Just me first.” 

(He walks into the room and starts to look around. Jane and Mahlert wait just outside the room.) 

Jane: “Why is she on the floor in the middle of the room? Wouldn't you rather be sitting down on the bed or a chair to do that kind of thing?”

Len: “Hmm. Don't know.”

(He puts on thin rubber gloves and looks at the furniture around the room. He is trying to see if the woman left a note.)

(The coroner, who had been delayed downstairs, comes out of the elevator and walks to the room. He is accompanied by an assistant, who carries a large metal case full of supplies. He takes the case from the assistant.)

Coroner: “Detective. Let's get this done as soon as possible.” (Careful not to step in the blood, he walks into the middle of the room. He finds one of the few clean spots on the floor, and sets down the supply case.)

(He takes out gloves and puts them on. Then he starts to inspect the dead person's body.)

Coroner: “Hmm. The bullet hole is in the back of the neck. Near the bottom. The bullet went out the front of her neck.”

(Jane and Mahlert are watching from the hallway.)

Jane: “What an odd angle. Wouldn't most people put the gun at the side of the head, or in the mouth?” (She shudders as she thinks about this terrible thing that happened to her friend.)

Coroner: “Most often, yes. When was she found? Did someone hear the shot?”

Mahlert: “Good time to start questioning.”

(He and Jane turn around and start to talk to the people milling around.)

Mahlert: “Did anyone hear the gunshot? What time was it, can you remember?”

(A young woman steps forward.)

Mahlert: “What's your name?” 

Lena: “Lena Espinoza. I heard two shots. About forty minutes ago.”

Mahlert: “Two?” 

Lena: “Yes. Definitely two.”

Jane: “Who kills themselves twice?”

Len: “Not a lot of people.” (He waves a hand over the dead woman's face.) “So, where'd the other bullet go?”

(He gets up and starts to look around the room. Jane and Mahlert look in the hallway.)

(Jane finally looks at the door to the room. There is a hole in it.)

Jane: “Look.” (She points at the bullet hole, and then looks further into the hall, across the way. The bullet itself could have wound up in some part of the far side of the corridor.)

(She walks across the way and looks at the wall. Sure enough, there is the butt end of a bullet lodged in a line of putty. She gets an evidence marker and sticks it on the location.)

Len (to Mahlert): “Get the camera. Start taking pictures.”

Mahlert: “Yes, sir.”

Len (to Jane): “You want to take Lena's report?”

Jane: “Yes, sir.”

(Jane takes out a notepad and walks over to WPC Espinoza.) 

Lena: “This is so awful. I feel so sorry for her parents.”

Jane: “Indeed. I'll need to take some information from you.”

(She spends a few minutes taking down Lena's report. When she is done:)

Lena: “Can I get some water?”

Jane: “Yes.”

(Lena walks to a water fountain and takes a drink, then comes back.)

Lena: “I didn't even call my parents yet. Guess I should. Gonna be a lot of bad news going around tonight.”

(Jane nods. She hands Lena a pen with which to sign the bottom of the report.)

Jane: “Do you swear that all the information you have given is true and correct to the best of your knowledge?”

Lena: “Yes.”

Jane: “Had to ask.”

Lena: “Yeah.” (She looks pale, and begins to break out in a cold sweat.) “Can I go back to my room yet?”

Jane: “Best to wait until we're done here. Then you can go.”

Lena: “All right.” (She goes to lean on the wall on the far side of the hall.)

Coroner (to his assistant): “Go and get the stretcher and we'll take this body out of here.”

Assistant: “Yes, Doctor.” (He walks toward the elevator.)

(Some more of the young residents of the floor walk toward the scene. Most are crying. Some shake their heads.)

Jane: “You'll have to stand back, please.” (She herself must sniffle to fight back tears. It's hard for her not to give in when she knows one of her friends is dead.)

(Mahlert walks up with a camera and leans into the room.)

Mahlert: “Should I get the photos?”

Len: “Yes.” 

(The younger man walks around the room, careful not to step in the blood, and takes many photos. When he's done, he steps back out into the hall.)

Mahlert: “So, she did this forty minutes ago? Maybe more than an hour, now, because we spent some time looking it over. What's that, maybe...” (He checks his watch.) “It's already one o'clock. I hope we get to eat, even though I'm not hungry. You've got to keep your strength up.”

Len: “Not time yet. When we get out of here.”

Mahlert: “Okay, sir.” (To Jane:) “Do you like bowling?”

(Len raises an eyebrow.)

Jane (startled): “Ah, yes, sometimes.”

Mahlert: “You want to go? Sometimes I play a few games, with a couple of other people.” 

Jane: “I'm sorry. I've got – things to take care of.” 

Mahlert: “Oh. Maybe some other time.”

(Jane nods.)

Mahlert: “So, she died maybe between eleven or twelve.”

Len: “Yeah.”

Jane: “May I check something?”

Len: “What?”

Jane: “Did she have a diary or anything that could tell us what she was going through? Was she being treated for depression?”

Len: “Come on and see.” (He steps out into the hallway so that Jane has enough space to look around inside the room.)

(Jane puts on gloves and starts to look around. She opens a drawer in Gillespie's desk. There is a notepad, but it contains only some old material Gillespie wrote down a couple years ago while in the academy. There is nothing relevant to the death.)

(Jane tries other drawers in the desk. There is a small, folded piece of paper, but it turns out to be a grocery list.)

(The desk also contains books, a few small packets of snacks, bound by rubber bands, and other little sundries. There does not appear to be anything that clearly stands out as a suicide note.)

(She looks up at a row of pictures on a shelf on the wall. They are happy images of Gillespie in school, on vacation with her parents, and things like that.) 

(Then she sees some envelopes on top of the desk. She picks them up and goes through them.)

(One of them is a phone bill, with some notes scribbled on it. They refer to a recent payment. Again, nothing that appears connected to the death.) 

(The next one is a handwritten letter from Gillespie's mother. Jane unfolds the pages and quickly goes through them. The message is simple, updates from home, and family events. Nothing seems very negative or out of the ordinary.)

(The last one contains some newly developed photos, along with the negatives. The pictures show things like the family dog, a trip to the park, and a couple younger siblings smiling and making faces. Still nothing that would point to why Gillespie may have done this.)

(Jane steps carefully around the perimeter of the room. She avoids touching the body or the stains on the floor. She shudders and gets to a metal cabinet in one corner.) 

(Jane pulls the door open and looks for antidepressants, which would confirm possible mental health issues on Sandra's part. There are a vial of blood pressure medication, aspirin, band aids, gauze tape and throat lozenges, but no meds related to depression. She closes the cabinet.)

Len: “Anything?”

Jane: “No. No note, nothing angry or depressing in her letters, no antidepressants in her medicine collection. Just nothing. It's empty. Very strange.”

(Again she carefully steps around the body, and walks back out into the hallway.)

Jane: “Is the collection team here yet?”

(She is referring to the Scene of Crime team which come in to collect evidence and clean the place.)

Len: “No. Don't know why they're taking so long.”

Mahlert: “Jeez, I'm really hungry.”

Jane: “When they wrap this up, I hope we'll be able to finish that call.”

Len: “Yes.” (He notices her face appears clammy and pale.) “You okay?”

Jane: “I've got – to get – some fresh air.” (She breathes shallowly.) 

Len: “We can't leave until Soco is done here.”

Jane: “Okay.” (She leans a hand on the wall and takes some deep breaths.)

Len: “Get some water.” 

(Jane walks down to the water fountain and splashes some water on her face. She drinks a little as well.)

(She goes to stand next to the doorway.)

(At last the scene of crime team arrive, and go into the room to collect evidence.)

(Time passes. It takes two hours for the team to wrap up their job.)

(The coroner and his assistant remove the body.)

(The room is now clear and the officers get ready to leave.)

(Len takes one last look into the room.)

Len: “Everything ready?”

Jane: “Yes.”

Mahlert: “Yes.”

Len: “Damn, I forgot to make the call to her parents. I really do not want to do this. Nevertheless.” (He rummages in the girl's desk until he finds her phone book. He flips through it until he finds the Gillespie parents' number. He dials it.)

(The line rings until a woman picks up.)

Len: “Hello, is this Mrs. Gillespie?”

Mom: “Yes, it is. Who's speaking, please?”

Len: “DCI Bradfield of the London Metropolitan Police. Listen…” (He pauses, trying to think of what to say.) “Ah, I'm so sorry, there is no gentle way to do this. Your daughter works for us here. She is a police officer.”

Mom: “Yes?”

Len: “I'm so sorry to tell you, ma'am, but your daughter was killed tonight. She has died.”

(A stutter and then sobs from the other end of the line.)

Mom: “Are you sure?”

Len: “Yes. I'm very sorry for your loss.”

(Mom cries and cries. Then:)

Mom: “When can we – come in to make arrangements?”

Len: “The station is open all hours. It's your choice. Do you want to write down the address?”

Mom: “Yes.” 

Len: “It's 129 Bergen Street. I'm so sorry, Mrs. Gillespie. Your daughter was a good officer.”

Mom: “Thank you. I'll have to go now. Goodbye.” (She hangs up.)

(Len sighs as he puts down the phone.)

Len: “Let's go, then.”

(They walk down to the car and get ready to go back to the station. Len gets the car started.)

Mahlert: “Can we stop for something to eat?”

Len: “I'll find a place.”

(He drives for a while, then pulls off the street to go to a drive-thru place.)

Len: “What do you guys want?”

Mahlert: “Burger.” 

Jane: “Chicken.”

Len: “Okay then.” (He drives up to the sign and reads the order into the speaker. There is a long burst of static. He reads it again. The speaker makes the same noise. Len gives up and guns the gas. He drives up to the window.)

(The worker opens the window and takes his money. They wait for the food to be ready.)

Mahlert: “So, what are you going as for Halloween?”

Jane: “I don't know. Haven't thought of it yet.”

Mahlert: “Well, it's only a couple more weeks. The stores may sell out of the good costumes. You may have to make your own.”

(Len snorts. He turns up the radio.)

Mahlert: “You want to go to the party with me?”

(Len stares into the rearview mirror.)

Jane: “Ah, I'll be – going with somebody else.”

Mahlert: “Oh. Well, I'll see you there anyway.”

Jane: “Possibly.”

Mahlert: “Is it a DJ, or are they going to have a live band?”

Jane: “I don't remember. I'll have to check the tote board when we get back.”

Mahlert: “Yeah, you do that.”

(At last the food is ready. Len picks up the large bag and hands it back to the others. Then he takes the drinks and puts them in the cup holders. He drives back into traffic.)

(Mahlert takes his burger out of the wrapper and takes a big bite.)

(Jane puts extra mustard on her sandwich and starts to eat.)

Len: “Mahlert. What the hell is your name?”

Mahlert: “My first name, you mean?”

Len: “Yeah.” 

Mahlert: “Douglas.”

Len: “Oh. Is your family German?”

Mahlert: “Dutch and German, I think.”

Len: “Oh. You're kinda thin for a German.”

Mahlert: “I've been trying to lift weights.”

(The song “Politician” by Cream comes on the radio. Jane taps her feet.)

Len: “I saw them live, you know.”

Jane: “Really?”

Len: “Yeah. Amazing.”

Mahlert: “I'm going up to Manchester next Sunday.”

Len: “Oh? What'cha gonna see?”

Mahlert: “My grandmother. She's turning ninety.”

Len: “Good for her.”

(They reach the parking lot at the police station, and get out.)

(Jane and Mahlert go to the PCs' work room, while Len goes to his office.)

(The two officers take out paper to start their reports. Mahlert has a problem with his typewriter.)

Mahlert: “The return bar's jammed.” (He unplugs the typewriter from the wall and plugs it in again. He flips the power switch. This does not solve the problem. He pulls the bar back and forth several times. At last it loosens up.) “Whew. That's better.”

(He reaches over to a small FM radio on his desk, and turns it on.)

Mahlert: “You need paper?”

Jane: “I've got it.”

(She places paper in the machine and starts to type.)

(Time passes. The officers both finish their reports and go to make extra copies.)

Mahlert: “I wonder if I'll ever make detective. Then I won't have to wear this stupid hat every day.” (He nods in the direction of his bobby hat, which he placed next to the typewriter.) “How come you women get to have nicer hats than us?”

Jane (smiling): “I never thought about that.”

Mahlert: “I could take the test next year. Have to start gun training, too.”

Jane: “Yes.”

Mahlert: “You ever taken gun practice?”

Jane: “Yes. At the range. Not too long ago.”

Mahlert: “Can you hit?”

Jane: “Some.”

Mahlert: “Good. Don't know what I'd do if I ever have to kill a person.”

Jane: “Well, don't worry yourself about it. It's probably never going to happen.”

Mahlert: “I don't know. You read the statistics lately?” (He takes a cup of water from the cooler and drinks. Then he crumples up the cup and throws it away.) “You, ah, want to go see a movie sometime?”

Jane (blinking): “Excuse me?”

Mahlert: “Just thought you might want to go. Do you like Japanese films?”

Jane: “Ah...”

Mahlert: “There's a festival. They've got subtitles.”

(Jane tries to think of something to say.)

Mahlert: “Or are you seeing anybody?”

Jane (pauses, then): “Yes. Yes I am.”

Mahlert: “Oh. Okay, then.” (Awkward silence.)

(They both finish making copies and get envelopes in which to put the reports. The two walk down the hall to the detectives' mail tray, and leave some report copies there. Then they walk to Len's office. Mahlert knocks on the door.)

Len: “Come in.”

(The two walk in.)

Mahlert: “Reports for the day, sir.”

(Len is on the phone. He gestures to them both to put the reports on his desk. They do so.)

(He continues to talk to whomever is on the other end of the line. Mahlert and Jane remain standing in front of the desk.)

Mahlert (whispering): “You know, he never reads these goddamn things. I wonder why we do them.”

Jane: “Hmm?”

Mahlert: “Waste of time.”

(Jane is afraid to say anything else, in case Len overhears. She looks at the floor.)

Len: “All right… at eight… you can. Fine. Goodbye.” (He hangs up, and looks at Mahlert.) “You can leave if you're ready.”

Mahlert: “Yes, thank you, sir.” (He salutes and walks out.)

(Len stands up and gets his jacket.)

Len: “Well.” (He stretches to put on the coat and pushes his chair up to the desk.) “Let's go home.”

(He gooses her on the small of the back as he walks by, and smiles. They walk out to the parking lot.)

(He drives out into traffic, and turns up the radio loud.)

(When the car stops at a red light, he puts a hand on her knee. He sneaks a kiss on the ear, and turns back to the road.)

(After some time, they pull up in front of the apartment. Len takes the mail out of the mailbox and opens the door.)

(The children and the dog run up to greet him.)

Stephen: “Dad! Dad! Emily got sick in school today.”

Len: “Really? Jeez.” (He steps over to her and checks her forehead for fever.) “You get in the washroom, young lady.” (He puts down his things on the table in front of the TV and walks with his daughter down the hall.)

(Jane gets the dog's leash and takes him on a walk outside. When she comes back, Stephen is running around aimlessly in the kitchen. He sees her come in with the dog, and runs to play with Fitz. Jane hangs up her uniform jacket and hat. She walks to the kitchen to set out food and water for the dog. Then she puts on the TV news, and sits down on the couch to relax.)

Stephen: “Lady.”

Jane: “Hmm?”

Stephen: “Where's dinner?”

Jane: “Ah, it'll be a few minutes.”

Stephen: “Okay.” (He returns to chasing the dog around the kitchen table.)

(Meanwhile, Len walks his daughter from the washroom to the side room.)

Len: “Did you get any homework today?”

Emily: “Just reading.”

Len: “Well, do your reading and get in bed. You have to be rested so you don't get sick again tomorrow.”

Emily: “Okay, Dad.”

Len: “I'll get you some water.” (He goes back to the washroom and returns with a glass of water. He places it on a little nightstand next to her bed.) “Okay, kid?”

Emily: “Yes, Dad.” 

Len: “Let me get you more medicine, now that I'm thinking of it.” (He gets some cold tablets out of the medicine cabinet, and hands them to her. She takes them with water.)

Len: “Feel better, okay?” (He kisses her on the hair.) “If you're not well by tomorrow, we'll keep you home.”

Emily: “Okay.”

(He taps her cheek and walks out.)

(In the kitchen, Jane is preparing beef Stroganoff.) 

Len: “Going to be a while?” 

Jane: “Yeah. Twenty, thirty minutes, maybe.”

Len: “Okay.” (He sits on the couch to watch TV. Stephen goes to sit next to him. The dog follows.) “How about your homework, young fella?”

Stephen: “I'll see.” (He opens his backpack and takes out his notepad.) “History reading and maths.”

Len: “Okay. Do it right after dinner. Tomorrow, you'll do it before.”

Stephen: “Okay. Is today the day we can call Mom?”

Len: “No.”

Stephen (points at Jane): “Who is she?”

Len (a bit annoyed): “I told you.”

Stephen: “Why is she here?”

Len: “I said!” 

Stephen: “But Dad-”

Len: “Nothing!”

Stephen: “Come on.” (He reaches out to play with the dog's ears. Len grabs his hand to stop him.)

Len: “Sit nice or you'll go to bed early.”

Stephen: “All right.”

(Jane, meanwhile, continues to watch the food. She takes a break for a few seconds to look through the mail.)

(One of the items is a large envelope with her parents' address. She opens it.)

(It's a card from her mother. It contains a check. She reads the card, where her mother has written that Jane's sister's pregnancy is proceeding well.)

(Jane looks at the check and sees it's for 150 pounds. She considers calling her mother, but thinks she'll wait until dinner is over.)

(She taps some pepper and oregano over the beef and continues to turn it with a spatula. She also checks the noodles. They need a few more minutes.)

Stephen: “How much longer for dinner?”

Jane: “Five or ten minutes.”

(Stephen harrumphs and thumps his fists on his arms.)

(The news update has gone to the weather.)

Announcer: “Rain tomorrow in the morning, then a brief break, and again in the evening.”

Stephen: “Aww.”

(Time passes. At last the dinner is ready. Jane breaks out the food onto four plates, then sets the utensils as well. She gets lemonade from the fridge and pours enough for everyone.)

Jane: “Is your daughter coming in to eat with us?”

Len: “I'll see.” (He walks to the girl's room and sticks his head in.) “Em honey, do you want to come eat with us?”

Emily: “No, Daddy.”

Len: “All right, I'll bring you a plate.”

(He goes to take Emily's plate from the table to her room.)

Len: “Here you go.”

Emily: “Thank you.” (She sits up and eats. Len walks out.)

(He goes back to his seat at the kitchen table.)

Stephen: “The teacher was stupid in history class today. There was this globe-”

Len: “Don't call people stupid.”

Stephen: “And she nearly knocked it over.”

Len: “Watch your napkin.” (He takes a napkin and dabs at Stephen's chin, where there is a bit of sauce threatening to drip onto his shirt.)

Stephen: “Okay.”

(They continue to eat. Several minutes later, they wrap up and take the dishes to the sink.)

(Jane goes to put everything in the dishwasher and starts the machine. She crosses to sit on the couch, rests her chin on her chest and almost instantly starts to doze.)

Len: “Hey.” (He taps her chin.)

Jane: “What? Oh.” (She rubs her eyes.) “Long day.”

Len: “Yeah, I'll say.”

Stephen: “Are you going to watch the movie?”

Len: “Which one?”

Stephen: “'The Man From Mars.'”

Len: “No, not tonight.”

Stephen: “All right, I'll go to bed.”

Len: “Do your homework first.”

Stephen: “Yes, Dad.”

Len: “Come here.” (Stephen walks over. Len hugs him.) “Your sister's still sick, so keep the radio down.”

Stephen: “All right.”

Len: “Goodnight, then.”

Stephen: “Goodnight.” (He walks into his room.)

Len: “Now, then. Where was I?” (He puts his arm over the back of the couch.) 

Jane (sighing): “She was my friend. The girl who died.”

Len: “I know.”

Jane: “Why would she do that? She wasn't being treated for depression, as far as I could tell.”

Len: “She may have hidden it. Which goes to show. You shouldn't.”

Jane: “Yes. I just don't know why she would throw her whole life away. We were in the same class at the academy. Used to play snooker sometimes. I can't believe I'm never going to see her again.” (Shudders.) “All that blood.”

Len: “That damn call today.”

Jane: “Yeah.” 

(They both sit there, downcast, for a moment.)

Jane: “Do they give full department funerals to – to suicides?”

Len: “Don't know. I'll ask tomorrow.”

Jane (pauses, then): “I don't mean to pry, but did you explain yet to the kids that – you know.”

(He realizes what she means.)

Len: “No. I keep putting it off.” (He snorts.) “And I didn't tell their mother, either.”

Jane: “Well, it's your decision.”

Len: “I know.” 

(Quiet for a few seconds, then:)

Jane: “You haven't coughed up again, have you?”

Len: “No. The medication's been helping.”

Jane: “Good.”

Len: “You still seeing your sister on the weekend?”

Jane: “Yes. I'll take a cab out.”

Len: “Don't be ridiculous. I'll drive you.”

Jane: “But what will you do all day?”

Len: “Don't know. I'll find something.”

Jane: “Bringing the kids?”

Len: “I'll have to.”

Jane: “That'll be interesting. I wonder how the kids will like Mom and Dad's house.”

Len: “Hmm. They'll be fine.” (He moves his arm and squeezes her shoulder. He kisses her quickly on the cheek.)

(Seconds later, he tries again, on the lips. And it lasts for some time.)

(And another kiss. And another.)

(He finally stands up and takes her by the hand. They rush down the hall.)

(He stops for a second to peek into the kids' room, and sees them both asleep. Stephen's books are scattered on the floor.)

(Then he checks the medicine cabinet. And there's nothing in the box. He checks his wallet in his pocket, and is relieved to see there is enough for tonight.)

(He walks to the doorway, opens it and shuts it behind himself.)

(Jane has shut off the lights and is sitting on the edge of the bed. She has removed her skirt and nylons and is starting to undo her shirt.)

Len: “Right, I'll take it from here.” (He smiles and goes to meet her.)

(He kisses her and hurries to pull off her shirt and bra, then gently pushes down so they are both level with the bed. He leans back for a moment and hurriedly undresses himself, stopping at the last second to take care of the item from his pocket.) 

(Time passes…)

(And then stops.)


	2. Prime Suspect 1973 continued, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More events in the lives of the detectives and others associated with Hackney Police Station.

(Len rolls over and catches his breath. Jane, meanwhile, frowns a little, and turns from him to face the other side of the room.) 

(He notices.)

Len (quietly): “So… ah… all right over there?”

(Jane shakes her head ever so briefly, and presses herself a little deeper into the mattress.)

Len: “You mean…? There wasn’t…?” (He smiles, in embarrassment. He puts a hand on her arm and gently shakes her.)

Len: “Hey! A man likes to admire his workmanship. If there’s anything wrong… you should complain to the management.” (Smiles) “So tell me...” (He kisses her neck.) “...what I've got to do?” 

(Jane moves a little and smiles. Len kisses her shoulder and moves down her chest. And further down. And a little more.)

(And when he gets where he’s going…)

(Jane arches her back and closes her eyes.) 

(Afterward…)

(He rests his head on her shoulder. She puts an arm over him.)

(Later, they fall asleep. The moonlight seeps through the blinds and covers them in pale lines.)

(Next day. They get up and get ready for work. Len sends the kids off to school. Jane takes the dog for a walk. Then they head to the station.)

(In Len’s office, there is a sheet of new information on the Gillespie suicide. At the bottom of it is a handwritten note from the superintendent: “Come see me.” Len gets up and goes to meet the other man.)

Len: “You wanted to speak to me, sir?”

Supe: “You’re not going to like this.” (He puts on the desk a sheet of paper with fingerprint images on it.) “That’s from the shooting the other day, that we thought was a suicide.”

Len: “Thought?”

Supe: “Yes. There are no prints by the victim on the gun. You’d think if a person shot themselves, there would be their own prints all over the gun. But there are none of hers. There are, however, prints from someone else. A man. He matches someone in our system.” (He takes something from the ‘In’ tray on his desk and moves it next to the paper.) “Charles Robertson. A DC at Cromartin.” 

Len: “Well, this is troubling.”

Supe: “I’ll say. Let’s bring him in for questioning. We have a warrant.” (He hands Len the paper.)

Len: “Yes, sir.”

(Len runs to the car. He takes Jane and Mahlert with him.)

(They drive over to Cromartin Station and walk to the front desk.)  
Len: “We need to see DC Charles Robertson.” (He and the other officers show their IDs. He also hands the desk sergeant the warrant. The man reviews it and hands it back.)

Sergeant: “This is… most unusual.” (He frowns and shivers.) “And unpleasant. I believe he’s out on assignment right now. When he comes back in, you can see him.”

Len: “Where is he now? Can’t we go to him?”

Sergeant: “Might jeopardize the case. Let him finish for now, and some other officer can take over the case afterward. We should probably notify the internal investigations section, as well. I’ll call them.”

(He picks up the phone and dials an extension.)

Sergeant: “Hello, DCI Kepler? Can you come to the front, please? There’s a DCI and two PCs from Hackney Station here. Yes. Thank you.” (Hangs up.) “He’ll be here. Please take a seat.” (He waves a hand at a bench on the side of the room.)

(The three go sit down.)

Len: “City bureaucracy for you...”

Mahlert: “I’m thirsty.” (He gets up and goes to the water cooler. He takes a cup and goes back to the bench.) 

(Jane gets up to look for the washroom. Mahlert swings his feet back and forth.)

Mahlert: “Guess I’ll have to find somebody new to bring to the Halloween dance.”

Len: “Oh?”

Mahlert: “Tried asking her.” (He nods his chin in the direction of where Jane walked off.) “She said she was seeing someone.”

(Len is startled for a moment. Then, he smothers a laugh.)

Mahlert: “What?...”

Len: “Ah, nothing.”

Mahlert: “I wonder if I should ask someone from the department. Or the bowling team.”

Len: “Ah… whatever comes naturally, kid.”

Mahlert: “I’m not a kid. I’m eighteen.”

(Len stares at him.)

Len: “Really?”

Mahlert: “I wanted to quit high school and join the department immediately, but my Dad wouldn’t let me.”

Len: “Well, at least you finished.”

Mahlert: “Yes, there’s that.”

(Jane walks back to the bench and sits down. The three continue to wait for Robertson to appear.)

(Finally, Charles walks in. He is with a couple of PCs, who walk off down the hall, as Robertson stops to talk to the desk sergeant.)

Charles: “Morning-”

Sergeant: “These people want to talk to you.”

Len: “How about you take a little trip with us? Or do you want us to do it here?” (He holds out the warrant paper.)

Charles: “What?” (He reads the paper, then blinks repeatedly.)

Len: “They say a woman shot herself down at the section house in Hackney the other day. Only trouble is, her prints aren’t on the gun. Can you guess why would that be?”

Charles: “I don’t know. I didn’t do anything.”

Len: “Think fast.”

Charles: “Let’s go to an interview room.”

(They follow him down a side hall to a large, drab room with a table, some chairs and a recording machine.)

Charles: “Shouldn’t I have my solicitor present?”

Len: “Go and call him.” (to Mahlert:) “Take him to the phone.”

Mahlert: “Yes, sir.” (He stands up and walks with Charles down the hall.)

(Len takes out a roll of breath mints and has one. He offers the roll to Jane. She takes one.)

Jane: “Thank you.”

Len: “No problem. When we get out of here, remind me to stop at the chemist’s.”

Jane: “Are you sick?”

Len: “No, I just – ah, need to get something.” (He smiles and drums his fingers on the table top.) “You know, it’s my birthday in two weeks.”

Jane: “Happy birthday. Where are you going?”

Len: “Don’t know. It’s the big three-o.”

Jane: “Well, we’ll think of something.”

(Charles and Mahlert walk back in.)

Charles: “He’s on his way. Should be ten to twenty minutes.”

Len: “We’ll wait.” (He finds a legal notepad next to the tape recorder and scratches it with a pen.)

(Minutes later, the lawyer arrives.)

Simmons: “Good morning, detective, officers. My name is Alexander Simmons. I’m here to represent DC Robertson.”

Len: “Morning, sir. Are you aware of the details of the case against your client?”

Simmons: “He told me. Frankly, I don’t know why we’re here.”

Len: “A WPC is dead. Not with her own gun. There was none registered to her name, and as a WPC, she can’t even carry one. Someone else’s prints were all over the thing, though. Take a guess as to whose.”

Simmons: “True, but she could have stolen it, and used gloves.”

Len: “Nice try. She was not under treatment for any mental health issues. She talked to her friends in the building where she lived, every day. Just the other day, she was seen smiling and happy. No reason for her to kill herself.”

Simmons: “You never really know, with these things.”

Len: “Actually, sometimes, you do.”

Simmons: “Have you levied any charges yet? Read him his rights?”

Len: “I was about to get around to that. Thank you for the reminder.” (Turns to face Charles) “Detective Constable Charles Robertson, I am arresting you on charges of the murder of WPC Sandra Gillespie. You do not have to say anything...” (He reads the standard phrases.)

(Jane and Mahlert watch quietly the whole time.)

(Charles leans over to whisper to Simmons. They talk for a couple minutes.)

(Then Simmons breaks it off and both men sit up.)

Simmons: “My client will plead not guilty. We will see to it that bail is paid, as soon as it’s been set.”

Len: “Oh, I don’t think you’ll be going anywhere. The murder of a police officer, especially by another, is no small thing.”

Charles: “Can they put me in a cell now?”

Len: “You’re a flight risk until the bail matter is settled. Get up and put your hands behind your back. Let’s get you booked.” 

(Charles blinks, but Len is serious: he gets up and takes a pair of handcuffs out of his jacket pocket. Charles looks at his solicitor.)

Charles: “Can they do this?”

Simmons: “Yes, it seems.”

(Len puts the cuffs on Charles and leads him down the hall. Everyone else walks after them. The group make their way to the booking station.)

Len (to the desk officer): “This man is being charged with murder. His solicitor is here to witness.”

Officer: “DC Robertson? Are you serious?”

Len: “Very much so.”

Officer: “I can’t believe it.”

(Len holds out the warrant paper. The desk officer leans forward to read it.)

Officer: “Well, I’ll be.” (Turns to face Robertson) “Sir, I’m sorry to have to do this to you, but I have no choice.”

Charles: “Understood.”

(The desk man follows the usual procedure of running the initial paperwork. Len temporarily lets Charles out of the handcuffs so the other man may have his fingerprints taken.)

Len: “Don’t try anything.”

Charles: “I won’t.” 

(The desk officer takes the man’s fingerprints and places the card set in a file. He writes Charles’ name on the sticker on the folder.)

Officer: “Never thought I’d see this day.”

Charles: “You won’t, for long.”

(Len puts back the cuffs on Charles’ hands.)

Len: “Now let’s walk you down to your cell. City’s going to be a little safer tonight.”

(He walks down to the cells and nods to a corrections officer.)

Len: “If you would, Officer.”

(The man takes his keys and opens a cell. Len puts Charles inside and shuts the door. The corrections officer locks it.)

Simmons: “When are we due for the bail hearing?”

Len: “I’ll call the court and see.”

(He walks down the hall to a phone and makes the call. He talks for a few minutes, then comes back.)

Len: “Tomorrow at 10:00 a.m., Mr. Simmons. Courtroom 8C. Don’t be late.”

Simmons: “I won’t.”

(Simmons walks out.)

Len: “Let’s get back to the station and finish our reports.”

(The other two walk out with him to the car.)

(Once in traffic, he puts on the radio. The others get a chance to relax for the first time in a few hours.)

(After a few minutes, he pulls over in front of a drugstore.)

Len: “Gotta go.” (He runs inside.)

(He walks up and down the aisles, picking up some orange juice and a packet of fruit candies. Lastly, he stops in the family planning section. Then he brings everything to the counter.)

(He pays and takes the bag from the clerk, and goes back out to the car.)

Len: “There you go. We were out.” (He hands Jane the big bottle of orange juice and puts the bag, with the rest of the things still in it, in the footwell on the passenger side.) “That stuff’s mine. Don’t look.”

(Jane raises her eyebrows but does not look.)

Mahlert: “Can we get a pizza?”

Len: “Got to get back to do our reports, sorry. The canteen should still be open.”

Mahlert: “But they only have those little sandwiches.”

Len: “I like those.”

Mahlert: “I hate those.”

Len (to Jane): “So, where do you stand on the sandwich issue, pro or anti?”

Jane: “I, ah… I have them, sometimes, if there’s nothing else. Going to start to bring things from home, maybe.”

Len: “Ha. A sandwich agnostic. I figured.”

Mahlert: “We really should get a pizza. Can I call when we get to the station?”

Len: “When you’re done with your reports, I don’t care what you do with your time. Really.”

Mahlert: “Okay then.”

Len: “And spend your own money.”

Mahlert: “Of course.”

Len: “We clear?”

Mahlert: “As a bell.”

(They get to the station parking lot and exit the car.)

Len (to Jane): “Bring the bag, if you would.”

Jane: “Sure.” (She picks up the bag along with the juice bottle. They all walk into the station.)

Len (to Jane): “Stash the bottle in the fridge, please. And put a note.”

Jane: “All right.” (She finds a marker and sticky note on a side table, and writes “DCI Bradfield” on the note. She goes to the cafeteria, puts the paper on the bottle and leaves the juice on a shelf in the fridge.)

Len: “The bag is mine.”

(She hands it to him. He heads to his office. She and Mahlert go to the PCs’ work room.)

(Mahlert sets up his typewriter and checks to see the return bar still works. It does. He puts in paper. There’s the noise of him typing for a few seconds. Then:)

Mahlert: “So, who are you seeing?”

Jane (startled): “Excuse me?”

Mahlert: “You said.”

Jane: “I really don’t think that’s any of your business.”

Mahlert: “Is it anybody I know?”

Jane: “Excuse me!” (Pause) “I’ll be typing now.” (She turns to her typewriter and starts to work.)

Mahlert: “Okay, sure.” (He turns on the radio on his desk, to a rock station.)

(Time passes. Eventually they both wrap up the reports and prepare the extra copies for delivery to the other detectives.)

(They drop off the papers in the mail bin and go to Len’s office.)

(Jane knocks on the door. She does not hear a response, and tries again.)

Mahlert: “It’s a shame, that girl being dead.”

Jane: “Yes. I knew her.”

Mahlert: “I’m sorry.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

Mahlert: “And it’s another detective. Didn’t see that coming.”

Jane: “Well, there’s the trial. I hope he doesn’t get out.”

Mahlert: “Same here. When is the memorial service?”

Jane: “I don’t know. I’ll have to see.”

Mahlert: “Are you going to the costume dance? With – whomever?”

Jane: “Yes.” (She knocks on the door again. This time, they can both hear quite a bit of shouting from inside the office.)

Mahlert: “What are you dressing as?”

Jane: “Don’t know yet.”

Mahlert: “I’m going as a penguin.”

Jane: “That should be funny.”

(She waits half a minute before trying for the third time. At last there is no more yelling, and Len calls out:)

Len: “Come in.”

(The two walk in.)

Mahlert: “Your reports, sir.”

Len: “Thank you. I’ll read them tomorrow.”

Mahlert (under his breath): “He always says that...”

Len: “Excuse me?”

Mahlert: “I said, the weather’s supposed to be flat tomorrow. Mostly cloudy. Might rain in the evening.”

Len: “That’s this time of year, I guess.” (He gathers papers from his desk and puts them in a folder.) “You didn’t get me any candy?”

Mahlert: “Sir?”

Len: “You don’t know the rules around here?”

Mahlert: “What rules would those be, sir?”

Len: “If you don’t pay the candy tax, they dock your pay. It’s a rule.”

Mahlert: “I’ll be sure to get you a bag tomorrow, then.”

Len: “Make it snappy. And no licorice. I hate that.”

Mahlert: “As you say.”

Len: “Fair enough. Get out of here.”

Mahlert: “Sir.” (He salutes and walks out.)

Len: “Well, that’s over. C’mon, let’s get home.” (He stands up and puts on his jacket. He takes with him the plastic bag from the store.)

(They walk to the car and he gets on the road. He turns up the radio. It starts to rain, and he hits the wipers.)

(Someone swerves and nearly hits them from the next lane. He yells at them.)

Len: “Son of a-!” (They honk the horn, and so does he. Then the other car passes. He punches the top of the steering wheel, and breathes out heavily. To Jane:) “You okay?”

Jane: “Yeah.”

Len: “I forgot to get extra candy for the kids. Have to take them shopping for their costumes.”

Jane: “Well, you can do that tomorrow, I suppose.”

Len: “You gonna be handing out the candy at the door?”

Jane: “I guess.”

Len: “We’ll have to check the mail. And other things.”

Jane: “Other?”

(He grins and swiftly taps her under the chin. She ducks and blushes.)

(They drive up to the apartment. Some homes on the block have Halloween decorations.)

(Jane gets out and goes to the mailbox. Len, meanwhile, opens up the door and greets the dog.)

Len: “Hey, fella!” (The dog wags its tail.)

(The two of them walk in. The kids run up to greet their father.)

Stephen: “Hey, Dad.” (He hugs Len. Emily does too.)

(Neither of them do a thing to greet Jane. She notices, and proceeds to the kitchen, where she sets two pots of water to boil. She gets frozen shrimp out of the freezer, and a bag of rice out of the cabinet.)

(Len hugs the kids and musses their hair. They run around him for a few seconds.)

Len: “What did you do in school today?”

(Jane opens the bag of shrimp and then the rice. She puts them aside, to wait while the water heats up.)

Stephen: “I got an 80 on my maths quiz.” 

Len: “Okay, but you can do better. You?” (He looks at Emily.)

Emily: “I did a painting.”

Len: “No kidding? Can I see it?”

(Emily runs to get her school bag from the room down the hall. She hands to her father a small, thick white paper covered in paint.)

Len: “Good. We’ll have to put this on the fridge.” (He walks into the kitchen to do that.)

(He notices Jane at the stove and kisses her on the back of the neck.)

Len: “What’re you making?”

Jane: “Shrimp and rice.”

Len: “Ah, yes. I think we have some powder in the cabinet.” (He reaches up and opens a cabinet, and rummages through it. At last he finds the curry powder.) “Here.” (He puts it next to the water pots.)

Jane: “Thank you. Ought to be about ten, twenty minutes.”

Len: “’Kay then.” (He puts a hand on her waist and kisses her on the cheek. She smiles and continues to watch the water.)

(Len walks down the hall to put the bag from the store in the medicine cabinet. Then he goes to sit on the couch with the kids. They watch TV for a while.)

(Jane continues to check the water. When it’s time, she adds the shrimp to one pot and the rice to another. She adds salt to each pot.)

(Len switches to the news broadcast. The kids become bored.)

(In time, the food is ready. Jane gets out the colanders and drains the pots. Then she adds the things together into one pot, stirs, and adds the powder. She gets plates and puts them at different spots on the table. Lastly, she takes the pot and a ladle and scoops different portions onto each plate.)

Jane: “Dinner.”

(The other three get up and come to the table.)

Len: “Now, what do we say?”

Stephen: “Don’t know.”

Len: “Thank you.”

Stephen: “Oh yeah. Thanks.” (He mumbles into his shirt.)

Len: “Emily?”

(The girl smiles and moves her spoon to stir the rice.)

Len: “Honey?”

(Emily catches on.)

Emily: “Thank you.”

Len: “Fine. Let’s eat.”

(They all start to eat. They pass around a bottle of soy sauce.)

Len: “Pretty good.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

Stephen: “I’m thirsty.”

Len: “So, what do you say then?”

Stephen: “Um, please.”

(Jane gets up and gets some cans of soda pop and glasses with ice. She distributes them around. Everyone drinks.)

Stephen: “Thank you, lady.”

Len: “Ahem.”

Stephen: “Ah, Miss Jane.”

(Jane smiles a bit.)

Jane: “You’re welcome.”

(They continue to eat quietly for a moment. Then Stephen bursts into a story about what happened to him at school that day.)

Stephen: “There was this thing – a fire truck came by. They showed us everything. The hoses, the sirens and stuff. It was great.”

Len: “Must have been fun.”

Stephen: “I’m going to be a firefighter.” (He takes a spoon and pushes it quickly through the rice, so that much spills over onto the table.)

Len: “Watch.” (He picks up a napkin and hands it to Stephen, who wipes up the spill.)

(Soon they are all pretty much finished with dinner.)

Stephen: “Can I have dessert? Ooh, brownies?”

Len: “I’ll see if we have any.” (He opens the fridge and the freezer.) “No, we don’t. But we have these.” (He takes out a bag of Oreo-type cookies and removes a few for each of the kids. He puts them on their plates.)

Stephen: “Okay, Dad.” (He pulls one cookie apart and begins to eat it.)

(Emily nibbles at her cookies as well.)

(The dog walks up and begins to yip. Jane gets up and goes to get the leash. She takes the dog outside for a short walk.)

(When she comes back, Len has put away the dishes, and the kids are watching their last bits of TV for the day. Jane puts a chair next to the couch and tries to relax with everyone else.)

Stephen: “Hey, Fitz.” (The dog walks up to him, and he runs his hands through its fur.)

(Emily looks a bit daunted, and sits back on the couch.)

Stephen: “Dad, can I watch the-”

Len: “No, it’s too late. You have to get some sleep for tomorrow.”

Stephen: “But Dad.”

Len: “Nothing. Just to the next commercial break, and then you’re ready for bed.”

Stephen: “All right.” (He kicks his heels against the couch.)

(The dog walks past them and picks a sleeping spot on the kitchen floor.)

(A few minutes later, the commercials roll, and Len nudges the kids off the couch.)

Len: “Come on, ready for bed.”

(He walks with them down the hall. One by one, each of them gets their pajamas and goes into the washroom. When they come out, he heads with them to the side room, and puts them in bed.)

(This done, he walks back out to sit down on the couch. He rubs his eyes.)

(Fade Out)

 

EPISODE FOUR: “FRIEND”

 

(Open on:)

Len: “What a long day. Here, come sit by me.” (He pats the couch. Jane sits down.)

Jane: “You know, I still can’t get over it. No matter who did it, or how. Sandra being dead, that is.”

Len: “Must be hard for you.”

Jane: “You know, I wonder if she was seeing him. If he pressured her and she didn’t like it. What would make him angry enough to kill her?”

Len: “I don’t know.” 

Jane: “And why didn’t he just take the gun? What kind of idiot leaves it in the room where he did the crime?”

Len: “No idea.” (He shakes his head.) “This is another case that isn’t going to look the same from one end to the other.”

Jane: “Maybe he thought he would have a chance to get back in the room and take the gun with him. Maybe he was just high or something.”

Len: “I never figured him for much of a drug user. Or that dumb, to leave a gun behind, either.”

Jane: “Who knows?”

Len: “Let it go, kid.” (He puts an arm around her shoulder, and gently kisses her behind the ear.)

(They watch the news together. After this, there is a late-night comedy show. They laugh a little at the host.)

(Len kisses her on the back of the neck. His hands fumble around the lower end of her shirt. She places a hand on his leg.)

(He gets up first, and goes down the hall into the washroom. She goes into the back room and puts on a nightshirt.)

(He opens the door. He is wearing an undershirt and boxers. The rest of his clothing is folded up in a bundle. He quickly retrieves what he needs from the pants pocket and places the clothes aside. He gets into bed beside her.)

(And she places her hands on his ribcage, and flips him over so that she is on top.)

(A bemused Len raises his eyebrows and smiles. She bends down to kiss him.)

(They quickly discard what they’re wearing.)

(Matters proceed…)

(Shot of Len with his eyes closed, as he runs his hand up and down her chest.)

(As the urgency increases.)

(Finally they move together and collapse.)

Len: “...Oh...” (He smiles.)

Jane: “Hmm.” (She curls up next to him.)

(Next day. After the kids are out of the house, and the dog has been walked, they head over to the station.)

(Len asks Jane and Mahlert into his office, to prepare for the bail hearing. He sets out a bunch of papers and photographs on his desk, as well as folders where he will later store them.)

Len: “So, we’ve got the murder weapon, and the prints, and-”

(Jane cringes and gets up to leave. She hurries down to the ladies’ room.)

Len: “Well, now-” (He goes to the door and looks down the hall.) “What was that?”

Mahlert: “Maybe it was food poisoning.”

Len: “It’s early. Don’t want to lose a whole work day. We have to get going soon.”

Mahlert: “She’ll be back.”

(A few minutes later, face bright red and sweaty, she returns. She splashed water on her face, but it apparently did her no good.)

Len: “You okay?”

(Jane pauses for a second, then shakes her head.)

Jane: “I don’t know.”

(He gets her a cup of water from the cooler. She quickly drains it, but still looks just as flushed.)

Len: “You coming down with something?”

Jane: “Possibly. I don’t know.”

Len: “Let’s look over the evidence and make sure we know what to say to the judge.”

(He moves out the photos so the others can see all of them.)

Len: “This is the gun. It has some scratches on it. You can see part of the serial number has been chiseled off.”

Jane: “Is that a separate charge?”

Len: “Could be. I’ll mention it to the prosecutor.”

Mahlert: “Do we have a timeline?”

Len: “Yes. Let’s get to it.” (There is a blackboard in the corner of the room. He moves it closer to the desk. He begins to write on it.)

(Time passes. Less than an hour later, it is time to go to the courthouse.)

Len: “Okay, round up.” (He puts on his jacket and picks up the folders. They all walk out to the car.)

(Soon they arrive at the courthouse. They walk up to the security desk and present their IDs. They hand their belongings to the guard at the metal detector and proceed through the line.)

(When this is done, they walk to the hearing room.)

(The judge listens to introductions by the solicitors for each side. Minutes later, he finally speaks.)

Judge: “Does the defendant have a prior criminal record?”

Defense: “No, Your Lordship.”

Prosecutor: “I don’t think he’s ever murdered anybody before. There’s a first time for everything.”

Judge: “Watch it.”

Prosecutor: “Yes, Your Lordship.” 

Judge: “Are the arresting officers present?”

Prosecutor: “Yes.”

Judge: “The evidence, please.”

(The prosecutor uses a large wooden easel to prop up a very large photo of the crime scene. It is a garish image of the body and all the mess of blood and gore on the floor.)

Prosecutor: “This is what he did, Your Lordship. This makes him a flight risk.”

Defense: “Is charged with, not did. And how so?”

Prosecutor: “Well, if I were wanted for something like this, I’d get out of town, too.”

(The judge pauses for a moment and takes a deep breath.)

Judge: “I’m inclined to agree. Bail is denied. Return him to custody until the start of the trial. So ordered.” (He brings down the gavel on its rest.)

(Everyone else files out of the hall.)

Mahlert: “Well, that went well. The officers on the third floor will sleep well tonight.”

Jane: “I still have to go to the funeral.”

Len: “Yeah. Let’s get something to eat. It’s early, but I’m hungry.”

(They drive to a restaurant and order a late breakfast. Len and Jane have pancakes. Mahlert has waffles and bacon.)

Mahlert: “So, is it going to snow early this year or not?”

Len: “We’re still not at Halloween. A few more weeks, maybe.”

Mahlert: “I can picture getting stuck behind the snow trucks. Better switch to the bus instead.”

(Jane looks purple for a moment, and hastens to get up from the table. She runs to the restroom.)

Len: “The hell?”

Mahlert: “I’m getting worried.”

Len: “Yeah.” (Pauses, then:) “You are?”

Mahlert: “Look, we aren’t going to the dance, but – I like her.”

Len (pause): “Oh.” (He sips his coffee.) “Do tell.”

(Mahlert misses out on Len’s rather dark tone of voice and continues.)

Mahlert: “Yeah, she’s really sweet. And there’s that thing with her hair.”

Len (in a cold, dead voice): “Oh.”

Mahlert: “You know, if it doesn’t work out with whatever guy she’s seeing, maybe I’ll...” (He sips his coffee and trails off.)

Len: “Or what.”

(Jane returns to the table. Her face is again bright red. She has wiped it with a wet paper towel, but the feverish feeling continues.)

Len: “Are you going to have to go home early today?”

Jane: “I hope not. I have a lot of reports to finish.”

Len: “Keep drinking water, okay?”

Jane: “Yes, sir.”

(Len chuckles at the formality and drinks the rest of his coffee.)

(Soon they wrap up eating, and Len pays the check. They walk to the car.)

Jane: “Thank you for the food.”

Mahlert: “Yeah, thank you, sir. I’ll have to catch you back sometime.”

Len: “You’re welcome.” (He turns up the radio really loudly.)

(They move into traffic. Soon they are back at the station.)

Len: “Back to your desks. Let’s all just finish what we have to do.”

Mahlert: “Yes, sir.”

(Len returns to his office. After he closes the door, he gets on the phone – the PCs can hear him shouting at someone on the other end of the line. They look at the door and then walk down to the PCs’ work room.)

(They sit at their desks.)

Mahlert: “Is that an important part of a DCI’s job – yelling?”

Jane (laughing a little): “It can be, I guess.”

Mahlert: “I don’t guess you’ll do that, when you make promotion.”

Jane: “Don’t think I’ll even get my own office, until I make DCI.”

Mahlert: “So, maybe ‘78?”

Jane (pauses): “It’s a long haul.”

Mahlert: “For now, we get these things that don’t work.” (He hits the side of the typewriter and cranks the return bar.) “Come on!” (He adjusts the paper and starts to type.)

(A few minutes later, he asks her:)

Mahlert: “Do you go swimming?”

Jane: “Huh?”

Mahlert: “There’s a fitness place that I go to. Not that you need to, but it’s really great for exercise sometimes. They have an indoor heated pool and everything.”

Jane: “Where is it?”

Mahlert: “On Pinton Street, near the bus center. So it’s an easy trip.”

Jane: “Oh. If I can find the time, I’ll look into it.”

(Mahlert turns on the radio. Time passes.)

(Soon, they wrap up the reports and take the extra copies to the mail tray. Then they head to Len’s office.)

(Mahlert knocks on the door.)

Len: “Come in.”

(They open the door.)

Mahlert: “Your reports, sir.”

Len: “Well done. I’ll read them tomorrow.”

(Mahlert is tempted to speak but does not. He rocks back and forth on his feet.)

Jane: “Sir, did you happen to hear-” (Suddenly she puts a hand over her mouth. Her cheeks turn bright red. She opens the door and runs down to the washroom.)

Len: “What the-” (He tilts his head.) 

Mahlert: “I think she’s got a touch of the flu. Must be going around.”

Len: “I can’t have any of my officers missing much time this week. There are a lot of cases to close.”

Mahlert: “There always are, sir. Ah, no disrespect.”

(Len folds his arms over his chest.)

Mahlert: “I’m sure we’ll clear them, sir.”

Len: “Good.” (He puts his feet up on the desk.)

(Minutes later, Jane returns, again with a face flushed with sweat.)

Len: “You okay? Pancakes not sitting right?”

Jane: “It’s okay. Ah, I can wrap up foot patrol with Brinks or Davis, if you want.”

Len: “Let me see. Are they here?” (He opens a large binder which has officers’ schedules in it.) “No, they’re on assignment already. Do me a favor, and get the results from the lab, if you would. They should be done with the rest of the material from the scene.”

Jane: “Yes, I’ll do that.”

Len: “And another report.”

Mahlert: “Always, another report.”

(Len gets a water cup from the cooler, drinks it, smashes the cup and throws it in the bin.)

Jane: “Sir.” (She nods and walks out.)

Len: “So, how’s the bowling coming along?”

Mahlert: “Of varying goodness, sir. I managed to bowl a 220 the other day.”

Len: “Did you win anything?”

Mahlert: “No, the other team took the trophy. But we’ll make it. You’ll see.”

(Several minutes later, Jane comes back. She is pushing a small cart laden with thick folders, which are full of file papers.)

Len: “This’ll take us a while.” (He moves to pull a folder from the mess and opens it on his desk.)

(They spend quite a long time going over the evidence. Len writes on the blackboard and goes back to his seat.)

(Time passes. At last, it is the close of shift.)

Len: “Right. Let’s get out of here.” (He puts on his jacket and gets up. He says to Mahlert:) “You need a ride?”

Mahlert: “Well, don’t mind if I do, sir.”

(They all go to the car and get in. Len cranks the ignition.)

Len: “Where’s your place?”

Mahlert: “Not far. Building’s been on fire only three times.”

Jane: “...Fire?”

Mahlert: “Yes. Something about the electrical wiring. It’s not very good.”

Jane (pause): “Why do you still live there?”

Mahlert: “It’s close to the bus.”

Jane: “Oh.”

(Mahlert watches the road signs pass by, and points when they get close to his block.)

Mahlert: “Sir, you ought to turn right at the corner. It’s the building right there.”

(Len turns and parks the car in front of the apartment.)

Mahlert: “Thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Len: “Same here.”

(Mahlert gets out and walks into the building.)

Len: “All right. Let’s get home.”

(They drive for a while. Then:)

Jane: “I think I may need to go to the grocery store tomorrow. We’re out of some things.”

Len: “Okay.” 

Jane: “I may have to get a cake to bring to my sister’s. Maybe some wine, too.”

Len: “Yeah, okay.”

(Jane dips her head and sniffles.) 

Len: “What’s going on? You okay?”

Jane: “It’s just… you know, Sandra was my friend.”

Len: “I know.”

Jane: “At least her parents get some comfort by the fact that she didn’t kill herself. I guess she can have a department funeral.”

Len: “True.”

Jane: “She was my age. Twenty-three.”

Len: “Yes.”

Jane: “How does this kind of hatred spread within the department? This is the second time this year. First Alvin Hayford, now Charles Robertson. How can it get worse? What’s next?” (She shudders.)

Len: “There is something wrong, no question.”

(It starts to rain. Len turns on the windshield wipers.) 

Len: “Do you need to go to the doctor tomorrow? You were sick pretty much all day.”

Jane: “Maybe. I’ll see how I feel when I get up.”

Len: “All right. We have some medicine at home. What is it, allergies?”

Jane: “Well, I was throwing up.”

Len: “Oh. I think we’ve got something for that.”

(They pull up to the apartment and get out.)

(The kids run to hug their Dad.)

Len: “Hey, kids.” (He rustles their hair.)

(Jane gets the dog’s leash and takes Fitz outside. She walks up the block and shields her eyes against the rain.) 

Stephen: “Dad, can we have pudding?”

Len: “If we have any. After dinner.”

(Jane comes back with the dog. She removes his leash and he runs to the children. Stephen pets him.)

(Jane rummages in the fridge. She comes up with a packet of small steaks that she had been defrosting.)

(Emily walks up and hands her father another drawing from school.)

Emily: “It’s a bird.”

(He smiles and takes the picture from her. He tacks it to the fridge with a magnet.)

Len: “There.” (He kisses her on the head.)

Stephen: “How come I don’t have one?”

Len: “When you draw one, I’ll put it there.”

Stephen: “Okay.”

(Len sits on the couch. Jane takes out two frying pans and puts two small steaks in each.)

(Stephen goes to the TV and switches on a game show.)

Stephen: “I want to see who wins.”

Len: “Okay.” (Stephen jumps up to sit next to him. Emily sits on the floor, next to the dog.)

(In the kitchen, Jane continues to tend the steaks. She takes a break for a moment, to set the plates and utensils around the table. She looks in the fridge for drinks, and finds a bottle of grape juice. She pours some glasses and puts ice.) 

(In the living room, everyone laughs at the TV show. They shout answers to the trivia questions.)

(The dog sits in front of the TV and barks. Stephen throws him a tennis ball. Fitz just looks at it.)

(Minutes pass. Finally, the steaks are ready. Jane shuts off the stove tops and, with a spatula, lifts the steaks onto each plate.)

Jane: “Dinner, everybody.”

(The three get up and walk over to the kitchen table.) 

(They start to eat. The dog sneaks up next to a chair and stares at the people.)

(Everything is fine until Jane coughs and puts a hand over her mouth.)

Len: “Hey, you okay?”

(She puts down the table napkin and stands up from her chair.)

Len: “Shouldn’t have let you go out in the rain.”

Jane: “Excuse me.” (She dashes off to the washroom. Len puts his fork down on the plate and watches after her.)

Stephen: “What happened?”

Len: “She’s sick.”

(In a few minutes, Jane comes back to the table. She looks a bit worn. She picks up her fork and knife and tries to finish her food.)

Len: “You okay?”

(Jane nods. Len watches her for a minute.)

(Emily finishes her dinner first.)

Emily: “Dad, can I get ice cream?”

Len: “Ah, wait a minute, okay?” (He smiles.)

(Stephen finishes up and gets down from his chair. He takes his plate to the counter and leaves it next to the sink.)

(Jane mops her forehead with a table napkin and crumples it. She stands up, and almost immediately sits down again.)

Jane (weakly): “Wait a minute...”

(Len stands up and crosses to her chair.)

Len: “C’mon.” (He gently puts a hand on her elbow and lifts her up from the chair. He walks with her down to the back room.)

(He opens the door and shuts it behind them.)

Len: “Go to the doctor tomorrow.” 

Jane: “But-”

Len: “Not a question.” 

(She is sitting on the bed. He puts a hand on her forehead.)

(He walks into the washroom to get the thermometer. He hands it to her.)

(She pops it under her tongue and waits. In a minute, she removes it.)

Jane: “39.”

Len: “That’s it.” (He moves aside the covers. She gets up and goes to the dresser to find a nightshirt.)

Jane (quietly): “Would you please.”

(Len smiles and turns away as she gets up to change clothes.) 

(In a minute, she’s done. She sits again on the edge of the bed.)

Jane: “Okay.”

Len: “You don’t have to go in tomorrow. I’ll tell them at the office.”

Jane: “Okay.” (She gets under the covers.)

(He kisses her on the head.)

Len: “Get some rest.” (He turns off the lights and walks back to the front room to be with the kids.)

(Next day. Len wakes up and gets ready for the day. He gets dressed and takes the dog for a quick run outside. Meanwhile, Jane is still asleep.)

(Shot of the kids walking out to the bus.)

(Len makes it to the station and goes to his office. He calls in Mahlert and the two of them continue to go over evidence for the case against Charles Robertson.)

(Over to: Jane finally gets out of bed, puts on a casual outfit and goes to the phone to call the doctor.) 

(She takes the bus to the doctor’s office.) 

(She walks into the front room and steps up to the clerk’s counter.)

Clerk: “Yes?”

Jane: “Here to see the doctor.” (She shows her ID.)

Clerk: “Okay, please take a seat.”

(Jane goes to a chair. She idly flips through a gardening magazine on the side table.)

(Cut to: Len and Mahlert go through the folders of photos and papers. Len makes notes on the blackboard.)

(Back to: Jane is called in the office.)

Clerk: “Miss Tennison? The doctor will see you now.”

(Jane gets up and walks down the hall to the examination room. The doctor is there.)

Doctor: “Hi, miss.”

Jane: “Hello.”

Doctor: “So, what brings you here today?”

Jane: “I’ve been under the weather. Throwing up, overheated.”

(She sits on the exam table, with its crinkly paper that rumples under her. The doctor takes out his stethoscope and begins to check her heartbeat and breathing.)

(Cut to: Len and Mahlert look at photos from the scene. Mahlert wants to see what was under the body. Len picks out different shots to get other angles.)

(Back to: in the doctor’s office, Jane gets her blood pressure taken, and has a blood sample drawn. The doctor then hands her a cup.)

Doctor: “Restroom’s over there.” (He points to a door in the corner.)

(Minutes later, Jane emerges and hands him the sample cup.)

Doctor: “It’ll take us two or three days to see if this means anything. Meantime, I’ll give you a sonogram.”

(Jane’s eyebrows go up.)

Doctor: “To see if anything’s in there.”

Jane: “Ah, what?”

Doctor: “Takes a few minutes. Doesn’t hurt.”

Jane: “Yeah...” (She quietly trails off.)

(Cut to: Len eats a sandwich and, between bites, reads out things he wants Mahlert to write on the blackboard. Another detective walks in and leaves a paper on the desk, then walks out.)

(Back to: the doctor’s. The man sets up the sonogram. Jane lies back on the table.)

Doctor (smiling): “See, I knew it.” (He points to the monitor.)

(Jane smiles nervously.)

(Cut to: Mahlert reads through a folder full of papers, while Len eats potato crisps and talks to someone on the phone.)

Len: “Okay, so what’s the results on the Sheldon case? How did he plead?… Good. Won’t have to listen to his shit again. Thank you. Goodbye.”

(He hangs up. Mahlert continues to read.)

(Over to: the doctor’s.)

Doctor: “We’ve got some booklets that may help you out in the coming weeks. I’d suggest that you don’t go back to work until tomorrow. Take a strong stomach remedy. Here.” (He hands her a prescription slip, and a group of pamphlets on various subjects.) “Drink lots of water, to replace the fluid you’ve lost. Stay away from alcohol and cigarettes. And congratulations.” (He smiles.)

(As Jane walks out, we can see she has an odd, shellshocked look on her face. She goes back to the bus station.)

(This time she stops near a chemist’s and gets her prescription filled. She walks out and takes the connecting ride home.)

(Jane is clearly very tired. Once in the apartment, she takes her medicine and leaves the rest in the washroom cabinet. She walks the dog, then goes back to the bedroom and kicks off her shoes. She slumps down under the covers.)

(Hours later…)

(The kids come home from school. They let themselves in. They put down their bookbags and run to switch on the TV. Soon they’re watching cartoons.)

(Over to the station. Len gets ready for the close of shift. Mahlert goes home. Len takes his jacket and walks out.)

(Len stops at a takeaway and gets some cartons of steamed shrimp. He drives to the apartment and opens the door.)

Len: “Hi!” (The kids run up to greet him.)

(He walks into the kitchen and puts the food cartons on the table. He takes time to hug the kids. Then he walks down the hall to the back room, to check on Jane.)

(She’s asleep. He crosses to her and puts a hand on her arm.)

Len: “Hey. How’re you doing?” (He shakes her a little.) “Hey.”

(Jane wakes up. She blinks and yawns.)

Len: “Want to come eat with us? Can you?”

Jane: “I think so.” (She gets out of bed.) “I’ll be there in a minute.”

Len: “Okay.” (He walks back out to sit down with the kids at the table.)

(Soon everyone has made a plate from the shrimp cartons. Len sets one aside for Jane.)

(She walks out, having changed back into her t-shirt and sweatpants.)

Jane: “Hello.”

(Emily waves at her.)

(Jane smiles and quietly starts to eat.)

Stephen: “I need the sauce.” (He rummages in the bag from the store and takes out some packets of duck sauce.) “Good.”

(Emily puts soy sauce on a spring roll.)

Len: “You do all right in school today?”

Emily: “We played leapfrog.” 

Len: “That’s good.” (He smiles.)

(Jane opens a can of soda pop and drinks some. She swirls the rice around on her plate.)

Len: “You all right?”

Jane: “Well, at least it’s not too spicy.” (She takes a couple spoonfuls of shrimp.)

Len: “What did they say at the doctor’s?”

Jane: “Ah...” (She looks at the children.) “We can discuss this later.”

Len (pauses): “Did they give you medicine?”

Jane: “Yes, for my stomach.”

Len: “That’s a relief.” 

Jane: “I’m wondering, should I call my mother?” (Pause) “Well, I can wait.” (She eats some more.)

Len: “Okay.”

(Several minutes later, they are done with dinner. Everyone cleans up.)

(The children go sit in front of the TV.)

Len: “I’ll be back.” (He gets the leash and takes Fitz outside for a few minutes.)

(Jane picks up the phone and dials her parents. It rings. No one answers.)

(Len comes back in. The dog goes to sit on the floor in the living room.)

(The children watch a nature show about woodland life.)

(Len gets himself and Jane cups of water.)

Len: “You really okay, kid?”

(Jane nods.)

Len: “…I don’t know.”

(Jane tilts her head, not wanting to look at him.)

Len: “Brush your teeth, kids.” (He gets up to usher them down the hall.)

(When the kids are put to bed, he returns to the couch.)

Jane: “When does the trial start?” 

Len: “Next Monday. You going to work tomorrow?”

Jane: “Yes.” (Pause) “Wait a minute.” (She gets up and goes into the back room and comes back with an envelope. She hands it to Len.)

(He opens it. It contains 300 pounds for next month’s expenses.)

Len: “Thanks. I’ll bring this to the bank tomorrow.” 

(The phone rings. Len picks it up.)

Len: “Oh yes, she’s right here.” (to Jane:) “It’s for you.” (He hands her the phone.)

Jane: “Hello?”

Mother: “Hello, dear, how are you?”

Jane: “I’m good.”

Mother: “Listen, there’s been a change of plans. Instead of going to your sister’s house, we’re all going to meet here, at our house. Okay?”

Jane: “That’s good. I’ll be there.”

Mother: “Are you bringing everyone?”

Jane (pauses): “Well, yes.”

Mother: “Good, then. I’ll be sure to make enough. Roast turkey and things.”

Jane: “That’s good.”

Mother: “You can be here some time between eleven and twelve. That would be fine.”

Jane: “I’ll do that.”

Mother: “Thank you. Goodbye, now.”

Jane: “Goodbye, Mom. Tell Dad I said hello.”

Mother: “I will.” (She hangs up.)

Len: “So?”

Jane: “She seems to be… on a better footing than last time. She expects me to bring everyone.”

Len: “Good.” 

(The dog walks up to Jane and she pets it.)

(She then gets up and goes to the fridge to get some orange juice.)

(A pamphlet from the doctor’s office falls from her lap to the couch. Len picks it up and looks at it.)

(And his eyes widen in shock.)

(As Jane walks back in from the kitchen, Len holds out the front of the booklet toward her.)

Len (slowly): “What – is – this?”

(Shot of the front of the pamphlet: ‘Termination and You: Your Options.” It shows a woman with a hand on her belly.)

Jane: “Ah… just something I took to read at the doctor’s. Because I was bored.”

Len: “Oh… so we won’t be headed back to the hospital any time soon?”

Jane: “...I hope not.” (She looks at the floor. He reaches out and tips up her chin. The look in his eyes is suddenly very somber.)

Len: “I’m serious. Are you gonna be okay?” 

Jane (very quietly): “Yes.”

Len (pause): “Good to know.” (He hugs her tightly to him.) 

(They stand like this for some while. Then he breaks away to shut off the lights.)

(Down the hall, he stops at the medicine cabinet, and she slips into the room ahead of him.) 

(Jane opens the blinds so that a little more moonlight comes in. She changes into a shimmering green nightshirt.)

(Len sneaks in the door behind her, quickly undresses and slips under the covers. He turns and smiles at her.)

(Len holds out his arms. She crosses to him. He pulls off the gown and underwear and throws them to the side. He loosely puts his arms behind her back. He gently suckles first one breast, then the other.)

(She closes her eyes. He pulls her down to the bed.)

(They roll around under the sheets.)

(Some time later…)

(He begins to move more quickly and aggressively. Her breath comes in short gasps.)

(He shouts and leans forward into the crook of her shoulder. She kisses him on the cheek and strokes his hair.)

(Len smiles and begins to catch his breath.)

Len: “Let’s – let’s just-” 

Jane (very quietly): “Yes?”

(He mumbles something she can’t hear, turns toward her and closes his eyes. He is almost instantly asleep. She decides not to wake him up.)

(Next day.)

(Mahlert, Jane and Len are in Len’s office. He writes some information on the blackboard and sorts through the papers in one of the folders.)

Mahlert: “Well, thank goodness we don’t have to bring all of this with us to court.”

Len: “We’ll have to turn a lot of this over to the prosecutors.”

Mahlert: “I hope they get him. And quickly.”

Len: “Yes.”

(Gibbs walks in with a report on another case. He places the papers on Len’s desk.)

Len: “Hey, how’ve you been? I haven’t seen you in a while.”

Gibbs: “Solving cases short-handed, that’s why. Kath is out on medical leave.”

Len: “Medical leave? What for?”

Gibbs: “She got stabbed in the neck, in a fight.”

(The other three look at him in shock. Jane puts a hand over her mouth.)

Len: “What the hell? Is she going to be all right?”

Gibbs: “I don’t know. Lot of stitches. Lost a lot of blood. She’s at home now, but her mother says she’s not so good some days.”

Len: “Jesus! Tell me, what the hell happened?”

Gibbs: “She and some friends were drinking in a pub. A guy came in and started yelling insults at them. There was pushing and shoving. Guy breaks a bottle and sticks her in the neck.”

(Jane gasps. Mahlert’s mouth drops open.)

Len: “Did we get him?”

Gibbs: “Yes. Attempted murder, battery on a police officer, disturbing the peace, destruction of private property, couple other things. A lot of witnesses. He won’t get out any time soon.”

Jane: “Good God.”

Gibbs: “Yeah, she’s lucky to have lived. Her friend went to the hospital for shock. She talked about getting the hell out of London. You know, I half wouldn’t blame her.”

Len: “He just randomly walked in there and started to attack people?”

Gibbs: “Yeah, he said a bunch of nasty stuff, obscenities and all that, and then grabbed somebody and thumped them. After, he takes this bottle off a table next to him, cracks it so the neck is all spiky, and jams it right in the side of Kath’s neck. It was a miserable sight. They’re lucky the ambulance got there really quickly.”

(Len shakes his head.)

Jane: “Is Kath at home now?”

Gibbs: “Yes. Her mother’s there too. We sent a bunch of flowers, courtesy of the department. I don’t know when she’ll be back in. They may have to give her more time out than two weeks.”

Len: “Do you have her address and number?” 

Gibbs: “Yeah.” (He takes a pen and paper off Len’s desk and quickly writes down the information.) “Here.”

Len: “We’ll stop by on the way home.”

Gibbs: “Yeah, do that. Tell her I said hello.”

Len: “Will do.”

(Gibbs walks out.)

Jane: “How terrible.”

Mahlert: “I just don’t know what it is these days… why this shit has to happen...”

(Jane takes a tissue from a box on the desk and dabs her eyes.)

(Len takes a deep breath and gets some water from the cooler. He drinks it and places the cup next to the phone. Then he picks up the receiver and dials Morgan’s house.)

(It rings a few times. Then:)

Mom: “Hello?”

Len: “Hello, ma’am, this is DCI Bradfield from Hackney Police Station. I was calling because we heard about what happened to Kathleen, and we’re all just very sorry about it.”

Mom: “Yes. Thank you. It’s been awful.”

Len: “I’m sure. Is she well enough to come to the phone at the moment?”

Mom: “She’s asleep. I’ll tell her that you called.”

Len: “I see. Would you mind if we stopped by later today?”

Mom: “All right. I’ll see you then.”

Len: “Thank you. Goodbye.” (He hangs up.) “Mahlert, call the courthouse and see if Robertson has entered a plea yet.”

Mahlert: “Yes, sir.” (Mahlert picks up the phone and dials the court.)

Mahlert: “Hello, information, please? I’m trying to see whether there’s been a plea entered in the case of Charles Robertson. Yes, I’ll wait. Thank you.” (Pause) “I’m on hold. Boring music.” (He waits some more. Finally the clerk comes back on the line.) “Guilty? Thank God! Okay. Thanks for your time. Bye-bye.” (He hangs up.) “Guilty! I’m not kidding!”

(Len smiles and high-fives Mahlert. Jane looks relieved as well.)

Jane: “I wonder why he did.”

Mahlert: “Jimony, who cares? Be glad he’s off the streets.”

Jane: “I am, but it’s a little strange. I hope they don’t give him a reduced sentence.”

Mahlert: “Why would they do that?”

Jane: “He did the crown a favor by reducing the time needed to close the case.”

Mahlert: “True. Well, let’s hope they throw away the key.” (To Len:) “Want to eat?”

Len: “Yeah, let’s do. Call that place.” (He opens up a phone book and points to an ad for a restaurant.) 

Mahlert (again picking up the receiver): “All right, sir.” (He dials the number.) “What do you want?”

Len: “Couple of pizzas and one of those things of breadsticks.”

Mahlert: “Affirmative. You want toppings?”

Len: “No.”

Mahlert: “Okay, sir. Right away.” (The clerk answers at the other end of the line.) “Yes please, we want to place an order to be delivered to Hackney Police Station. Two large cheese pizzas, just plain, and an order of breadsticks. No, no salad, please. Thank you.” (Len tosses him his credit card. Mahlert reads the number and gives it back.) “Okay, see you in a few minutes. Thanks.” (He hangs up.)

(Several minutes later, the food arrives. Len walks down the hall and spots the delivery driver waiting with their order. He pays the man, adds some tip money, and takes the boxes from him.)

(Len walks down to the canteen. Jane and Mahlert follow him.)

(He sets down the boxes on a table and opens them. Everybody digs in to eat.)

(After a minute:)

Len (to Jane): “You look a little… distracted.”

Jane: “I just can’t fathom who would want to do that to poor Kath.”

Len: “Hey. Keep your mind off it for a minute. I can’t understand all the evil that is in the world. She’s going to be all right, and that’s enough.” (He drinks some soda.) 

(Jane nods.)

Mahlert: “This is pretty good. Thanks, chief.”

Jane: “Yes, thank you.”

Len: “You’re welcome.”

(Everybody eats for a few minutes. Then:)

Mahlert: “I’m going as a lion for Halloween.”

Len: “Thought you were going as a penguin.”

Mahlert: “I was, but they didn’t have the costume. So what are you going to be, Jane?”

(She thinks for a moment.)

Jane: “I don’t know yet.”

Mahlert: “It’s only a few more days. You don’t want to go in your uniform.”

Jane: “What were you last year?”

Mahlert: “King Herod. I had a plastic baby and everything.”

(They laugh at that.)

Mahlert: “And you, sir? What are you going to be?”

Len: “Roman soldier, maybe.” 

Mahlert: “That’ll be good.”

Jane: “What prize are they giving out for the winning costume?”

Mahlert: “Money. I think there’s also a gift certificate or something, for the runner-up.”

Len: “Good.” (He sips his drink.) “I’d like to win for once. My birthday is coming up.”

Mahlert: “Happy birthday, sir. How old are you going to be? Or are you too modest to say?”

Len: “Old. Thirty.”

Mahlert: “Get away from me.”

(They laugh.)

(Shortly, they finish eating and throw away the garbage. The three walk back to Len’s office.)

(Len heads right to the water cooler and takes two drinks. He sits down in his chair and spins it around.)

Len: “Say… I think I forgot to take my medicine this morning. Damn. Well, I can’t go home. Going to have to tough it out.”

Jane: “Are you sure I can’t run to the chemist’s?”

Len: “No. They’re all singular prescriptions. I’ll just have to tough it out.”

Jane: “Okay. Let me know if you need anything.”

Len: “Uh-huh.”

Mahlert: “I have some reports to work on, sir.” (He gets up and leaves.)

Len: “Please take the cart back to the evidence room.”

Jane: “Yes, sir.” (She gets the cart and pushes it down the hall.)

(She reaches the evidence room and stops the cart at the front desk.)

Jane: “Returning this for DCI Bradfield.”

Clerk: “Thank you.” (He flips through the log book and marks the cart as returned.)

(Jane heads back to Len’s office.)

(She opens the door to see that he is talking on the phone. The kids have just gotten home from school.)

Len: “Hello, Stephen? You all right there?… Yeah, how’s your sister? And the dog?”

(He listens to the answer.)

Len: “Uh-huh. And did you do your homework?… Well, get to it. I want you and your sister finished with that by the time I get back.”

(Jane looks at the floor. She drags a toe along the carpet.)

Len: “Yeah… and give the dog some food. I’ll walk him when I get there. No telly ‘til you’re done with the schoolwork. I said-”

(He listens again.)

Len: “All right. Tell your sister I said hello. Bye now.” (He hangs up.)

Jane: “I suppose I should finish my reports, sir.”

(He pauses and smiles.)

Len: “What did I tell you?”

(She looks aside and blushes.)

Jane: “Len.”

Len: “Okay, then.”

(She leaves and goes to the PCs’ work room. There, she finds Mahlert typing.)

Mahlert: “Hi. Glad you caught up.”

(Jane takes some paper and sits down to work.) 

(Some time later, they finish up the routine. They end by walking back to Len’s office.)

(Len is at the cooler, drinking more water.)

Mahlert: “You all right, sir?”

Len: “Not too well, I’m afraid.”

Mahlert: “Can you check out early?”

Len: “No.”

Mahlert: “That’s too bad, sir. No disrespect, but you look a little flushed.”

Len: “It’s this damn heat. Can’t ever get the vents to work.” (He runs a finger under the back of his shirt collar, and opens the first two buttons on the front.)

Mahlert: “I don’t mean to argue, sir, but it’s working from where I stand.” (He holds a hand up toward the vents.) “The air is flowing.”

Len: “Ah, then I’ll just have to keep going, I guess.” (He scowls and again fiddles with the collar of his shirt.)

(He places his hands on the desk and leans over it.)

Jane: “Are you all right?”

(He takes several deep breaths.)

Jane: “Maybe you should go to the doctor.”

Len: “No. I said no.”

Jane: “All right. Have some more water.” (She takes a cup from the cooler and hands it to him. He pours half of it over his head and swigs the rest of it.)

Len: “What is that light?”

Mahlert: “You mean the ceiling lights, sir? I can shut them off if you-”

Len: “No, that one.” (He points across the room. There is no other lamp or light panel that Mahlert can see. He seems to be pointing at nothing.)

Mahlert: “Sir, there isn’t-” 

Len: “Get away from me. Just get away from me!” 

(His face is suddenly filled with anger and horror. Mahlert takes a few steps back.)

Len: “Dammit-”

(He picks up a chair and hurls it. Mahlert and Jane scurry to get out of the way. Luckily, the chair bounces off the wall and does not hit anyone.)

(Terrified, the two of them rush out the door and stand just outside the room.)

Mahlert: “What the fuck?”

(They can hear Len screaming incoherently behind them.)

Jane: “Go. Just go.”

(The two of them run down the hall. They don’t stop until they get to the canteen. There, they catch their breath.)

(Suddenly Jane turns to face Mahlert.)

Jane: “I think I know what it is.”

Mahlert: “What?”

Jane: “He’s having a flashback to the bank. The explosion.”

Mahlert: “Jesus.”

Jane: “Without his medication, the memories came back.”

Mahlert: “What can we do?”

Jane: “Wait until the worst passes, then try to take him home.”

Mahlert: “Okay.”

(They walk back down the hall, to Len’s office. They see that Gibbs is standing in the hallway. The door is open, but Gibbs does not go in.)

Gibbs: “Calm down, man. Just calm down.”

Len: “Who are you?”

Gibbs: “DCI Spencer Gibbs. We’ve worked together for years.”

Len: “Yeah?”

Gibbs: “Come on, man. Let’s take you to the hospital.”

Len: “No. I can’t go there. It’s too dangerous.”

Gibbs: “They’re going to help you.”

Len: “Can’t. No. I won’t.”

(Slowly, Jane and Mahlert walk up to the spot across from the doorway, where they can see into the office without going in. They see that Len is backed up against the wall, crouched partly down, and holding his hands out in front of his face.)

Gibbs: “Why don’t I get you some water?”

(He gestures to Jane. Since it is not safe to walk in the room, she turns and runs down to another water cooler in the hall. She returns with a cup.)

(Gibbs takes the cup.)

Gibbs: “Okay, man, you see? I’m not trying to hurt you.” (Very slowly, he steps forward until he can safely put the cup on Len’s desk. Then he quickly walks backward to the hallway.)

Len: “Okay, man.” (He takes the cup and sips some of the water. He leans one hand on the desk.)

(His friends in the hallway watch in trepidation. For a moment, he seems to actually calm down.)

Gibbs: “Feeling better?”

Len: “Ah-” (He rubs his eyes.)

Mahlert (whispering to Gibbs): “Do you want me to call an ambulance, sir?”

Gibbs: “No. Come to think of it, it’s better to just drive him home. When he gets there, he can just take his medicine.”

Mahlert: “You sure?”

Gibbs: “Yeah, thanks all the same.”

Mahlert: “All right.”

Jane: “His children are at home.”

Gibbs (quietly): “Oh, great.” (To Len:) “Take a deep breath. Just take a deep breath. One. Two, now.”

(Len does so. Ever so slowly, the angry red starts to go out of his cheeks.)

Len: “The fire, man. Goddammit, the fire.”

Gibbs: “What fire? Where?” 

Len: “Don’t you see it? ‘S right there.” (He points just in front of the desk. There is of course no fire.)

Gibbs: “No, there’s nothing there.”

Len: “Why don’t you see it?” (He leans forward. His shirt is soaked in sweat.)

Jane (whispering): “I think he’s seeing the moment of the explosion.”

Mahlert: “We’d better get him out of here.”

(Gibbs slowly walks toward him.)

Gibbs: “Come on. Let’s go home.”

(He walks up and carefully gets hold of Len’s arm. He pulls the other man forward.)

Gibbs: “It’s going to be all right.”

(The two of them walk down the hall toward the door to the parking lot.)

(Once outside, they go to Len’s car.)

(Jane and Mahlert are left to look at each other. Some other officers and staff workers, now not afraid because the noise has stopped, step out into the hall and talk about what happened.)

Mahlert: “I wonder if they’ll put him on leave.”

Jane: “Maybe they should.” (She quivers.)

(Cut to: Len stops and leans on the car.)

Gibbs: “The keys, please.”

(Len hands the keys to the other man.)

Gibbs: “I’ll drive.”

(Over to: Jane and Mahlert stand in the corridor.)

Mahlert: “Do you have a ride home?”

Jane: “Not without his car, I don’t.”

Mahlert: “We could take a cab.”

(He goes to the phone in the hall and dials a cab company. A minute later, he comes back.)

Mahlert: “All right, they’ll be here in a minute. Let’s go.”

(They walk outside to wait for the car. Soon, it arrives. They get in.)

Mahlert: “Hello. We need to take her home first, if you would.”

(The driver goes to Jane’s flat.) 

(Jane gets out money and pays the driver.)

Jane (to Mahlert): “Thanks for your help.”

Mahlert: “Good luck.” (The cab drives off.)

(Full of dread, Jane nevertheless walks up to the flat door and knocks.)

(Gibbs answers the door.)

Gibbs: “Hi. He’s doing a little better. We found his medicine. He took it. All of it.”

(He steps back and Jane walks in.)

(Len is sitting on the couch. He looks very shaken. The kids dawdle in the background. The dog sits in the kitchen and thumps his tail on the floor.)

Gibbs: “What a day, huh?”

(Len takes deep breaths and drinks from a glass of ice water.)

Len: “Whew.”

(A look of sadness on his face, he leans back against the couch.)

Len: “I just want to sleep for eleven years.”

Gibbs: “A good idea.” 

Len: “What the hell did I do?”

Gibbs: “You don’t remember?”

(Len shakes his head.)

Gibbs: “Come on, you’ll feel better in the morning.” 

(Len nods.)

Gibbs: “Children, come on. Your father needs you to go to bed early tonight. I’m sorry.”

(The kids seem to take the hint and head off to the side bedroom.)

Gibbs: “I have to get going. I’ll find a phone down the street and call for a ride.”

Jane: “Use the phone here.”

Gibbs: “Yeah, okay.” (He takes the phone and dials for a cab. Then he hangs up.)

Jane: “Thank you for helping us.”

Gibbs: “Yeah. If you need to call in, ask for the Human Resources office. They can help you with all this.”

(He nods and turns to walk out.)

(Once he is gone, Jane gingerly sits down on the couch.)

(Len sighs.)

Len: “I’m tired.”

Jane: “Yes.”

Len: “I want to sleep.”

Jane: “Yeah.”

Len: “Weren’t we supposed to do something?”

Jane: “Ah, go to Kath’s house. But we can’t do that tonight. We’ll have to wait until tomorrow.”

(Jane picks up the phone and dials Mrs. Morgan’s number.)

Mom: “Hello?”

Jane: “Hi there, this is WPC Jane Tennison, from Hackney Police. Something came up. DCI Bradfield won’t be able to visit you tonight. I am sorry. Does tomorrow sound better?”

Mom: “Okay. Yes.”

Jane: “Thank you, ma’am. Please tell Kathleen we said hello. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

Mom: “Goodbye now.” (She hangs up.)

(Len stands up and walks to the washroom. He comes out a few minutes later, dressed in only his undershirt and boxers.)

Len: “Your turn.”

(Jane ducks into the bedroom to get her pajamas, then goes to the washroom.)

(When she comes out, a weary Len is under the covers.)

(Jane goes to lie next to him. She turns toward him and gently strokes his face. He looks completely drained of energy.)

Len: “What did I do? Tell me what I did.”

Jane (pause): “I’ll tell you tomorrow. You need rest.”

Len (very sleepy and quiet): “See you tomorrow.”

Jane: “Yeah. See you.” (She kisses him on the cheek.)

(At last, he sleeps.)

(Next day.)

(They get up and get ready for work. Len makes sure to take his medication this time. Everyone eats at the kitchen table. Then the kids go out to the bus, Jane walks the dog, and she and Len leave for the station.)

(They reach the parking lot and get out. They go to Len’s office.)

Len: “All right, then.” (He picks up a folder on his desk, opens it and sits down.) “Tell me what happened yesterday.”

(Jane squirms.)

Jane: “Ah… you had forgotten to take your medicine, and you had a flashback. To the explosion in the bank.”

Len: “What did I do?”

Jane (takes deep breath): “You were seeing things that weren’t there. Fire and lights. You ranted and screamed and threw a chair at the wall. Mahlert and I ran down the hall. Gibbs had to talk you down.”

(Len winces.)

Len: “Really?”

(Jane nods.)

Len: “Is there going to be a disciplinary hearing?”

Jane: “I don’t know. They may make you take leave for a while. They didn’t give us a statement before the end of the day yesterday. You would have to ask.”

Len: “Jesus.” (He takes several deep breaths.) “I’ll go and talk to them.” 

(He gets up and walks down the hall to the Human Resources office. Jane goes back to the PCs’ work room and does some filing.)

(Len walks up to the front desk.)

Len: “I’m here to see about an incident that occurred yesterday. It was down to my actions.”

Clerk: “Yes, sir. I’ll have someone see you about that.” (He turns and walks to a door marked ‘Supervisor.’ He knocks.)

Supervisor: “Come in.”

(The clerk opens the door and walks in. Seconds later, he comes out, accompanied by the older man.)

Supervisor: “Sir? May I help you?”

Len: “Ah, it’s about an incident yesterday. Apparently I – lost control of myself and threw a chair at the wall, while some other officers were in the room.”

Supervisor: “Yes, I did hear about that. Please, come into my office.”

(The two walk into the back room.)

Supervisor: “This was the first thing on my desk this morning. It is of great concern to me.”

Len: “Yes, sir.” 

Supervisor: “We haven’t had a board meeting yet. It’s scheduled for later this morning. Once that is complete, we will be able to tell you our decision. This is a matter of great seriousness. Do not leave this facility until the meeting is complete and you have been informed.”

Len: “Yes, sir.”

Supervisor: “If anything like this happens again...” (He trails off.) “You can anticipate what will happen. I hope I don’t have to make that clear.”

Len: “Yes, sir.”

Supervisor: “You may go to your office. We’ll call you when the meeting is done.”

Len: “Thank you, sir.” (He leaves.)

(Len walks back down to his office. He opens a file from his desk and begins to look through the papers.)

(Meanwhile, Jane is busy with the filing, in the PCs’ work room. Mahlert walks in. He is carrying some new supplies – packets of typing paper, cups for the water cooler, and boxes of tissues.)

Mahlert: “Hey, you doing all right?”

Jane: “Couple of paper cuts. Nothing serious.” 

(Mahlert smiles. He puts down the supplies on a side table.)

Mahlert: “You doing anything special for lunch?”

Jane: “Just thought I’d get a sandwich in the canteen.”

Mahlert: “Oh. Okay.”

(Mahlert sneezes and takes a tissue out of the box.)

Jane: “Bless you.”

Mahlert: “Thanks.” (He wipes his nose and throws away the tissue.)

(Suddenly Jane gets up and dashes down the hall to the ladies’ room. She is noisily sick in one of the stalls. Afterward, she washes her face, rinses out her mouth and spits. Jane takes a paper towel and runs cold water on it. She dabs it all over her face. Then she throws away the paper.)

(She walks back into the work room. Mahlert looks at her funny.)

Mahlert: “You okay?”

Jane: “Well, just a little sick to my stomach. It’ll go away.”

Mahlert: “Do you need anything from the chemist’s?”

Jane: “No, thank you. I took something this morning. I guess it didn’t take.”

Mahlert: “Do you need a half-day off?”

Jane: “No, I’ll finish today. I’ve got something to do tomorrow.”

Mahlert: “What?”

Jane: “Going to see my sister.”

Mahlert: “Oh, that should be fun.”

Jane: “Yeah. She’s going to make me an aunt pretty soon.” (She blushes and smiles.)

Mahlert: “Oh. Congratulations.”

Jane: “Yes, I should remember to stop and get a gift on the way home.”

Mahlert: “That’ll do.”

Jane: “Do you have any family? If you don’t mind my asking. I shouldn’t pry.”

Mahlert: “No, it’s okay. I’ve got some cousins. I don’t see them very often. Couple other relatives who live in Scotland. We don’t do much, except maybe at New Year’s.”

Jane: “I hope you get to see them this time.”

Mahlert: “Thank you.”

(Cut to: Len is in his office. He is rummaging through the file cabinet when the phone rings.)

Len: “Hello?”

Supervisor: “There has been a decision. Please come to the Human Resources office.”

(Len gets his jacket and walks down the hall.)

(He knocks on the door and goes in.)

Len: “You wanted to see me, sir.”

Supervisor: “Yes. The board has met and agreed on a decision.” (He hands Len a typed copy of the verdict.)  
“Out of our concern for the safety of all department officers and employees, we have decided that you will issue a full apology to all people involved. You will also register the information of any doctors that treat you with the medical office. Lastly, you have been fined fifty pounds for the replacement of the chair. Is that clear?”

Len: “Yes, sir.”

Supervisor: “You may pay at the fines office. You are dismissed. Thank you, sir.”

Len: “Yes, sir.” (Len walks out.)

(He walks downstairs to the desk where people go to pay parking tickets and other small fines. There is a clerk sitting behind a glass panel.)

Len: “I have a fine to pay.” (He shows the man the letter.)

Clerk: “Very good, sir. Fifty pounds.”

(Len takes money out of his wallet and hands it to the man. The clerk gives him a receipt in return.)

Clerk: “Thank you, sir. Have a good day.”

Len: “You as well.” (He goes back upstairs to his office.)

(Len sits in the chair and idly spins it side to side. He turns on the radio and puts the volume really loud.)

(Mahlert walks in and places a newspaper on the desk.)

Mahlert: “Thought you might want to see this, sir.”

(Len picks up the paper.)

Len: “National team in 1-1 friendly draw with France.”

Mahlert: “No, not that, sir. Underneath it. In the corner.”

Len: “Police union to advocate for raises, option to control hours.” (Looks at Mahlert.) “You don’t say.”

Mahlert: “Yeah, it’s nice news, especially if they can close the new contract before Christmas. More money in the paycheck would help a lot of people. And time at home.”

Len: “I’ll say.” 

Mahlert: “Thank you, sir, I’ll be going now.”

Len: “Yeah, see you.” (Mahlert leaves.)

(Cut to: close of shift. Jane finishes up her efforts in the work room. She walks over to Len’s room.)

(She does not open the door, because she hears him on the phone. He’s talking to his daughter.)

Len: “Did you walk the dog? Good… Did you finish your homework? Good… How’s your brother? Well, tell him I’ll help him pick out a book for the report when I get home. Yes. Okay. Uh-huh.” 

(He pauses to listen to the girl’s response.)

Len: “I’ve got to stop somewhere before I get back. But I’ll be there, okay? Thanks, sweetheart. See you tonight.” (He hangs up.) “Come in.”

(A surprised Jane opens the door.)

Len: “I have good hearing.”

Jane: “Apparently.” (She smiles.)

Len: “So, let’s get out of here.” (He puts on his jacket and they walk out to the car.)

(Shortly, they are on the road. He turns up the radio and drums his fingers on the steering wheel.)

(They pull up in front of a block where there are a few shops.)

Len: “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Jane: “Okay. I’m going too.” (They both get out.)

(Jane walks into the chemist’s and Len goes into a gift shop.)

(Len looks around and spots a get-well card for Kathleen. He also buys a little stuffed giraffe. Then he walks past the watch and jewelry counter. He briefly scans the shiny array.)

(Over to: Jane walks around in the drugstore and picks up a bottle of juice, some bathroom sundries and an extra notebook. In the toy aisle, she picks up a mobile, the kind that would hang in a baby’s crib, as a present for her sister.)

(Back to: Len brings all his items up to the register and pays. The clerk puts all the things into a bag.) 

(He walks back out to the sidewalk. Jane is also outside.)

(He opens the car door.)

(When they are both in, he says:)

Len: “What did you get me?”

Jane (pauses): “Ah… this.” (She hands him a candy bar. He puts it in his coat pocket.)

(At the stop light, he rummages in his jacket, until he finds the paper with Kath Morgan’s address.)

Len: “Okay, here we go.”

(He drives for a while. Eventually, they reach the place. They park and get out.)

(He rings the doorbell. Morgan’s mother opens the door.)

Mom: “Hello?”

Len: “Hi, ma’am. We’re here from the police station. Just came to check in on Kath.”

Mom: “Of course. Do come in. Thank you for visiting.”

Jane: “Thank you, ma’am.”

(They both walk in. It is a nicely appointed house, with tasteful furniture. There is a piano in one corner, and flowers here and there.)

Mom: “Take your seats. I’ll tell Kathleen you’re here.”

(The two of them sit down on a small couch.)

(Kath’s mother comes back with two glasses of iced tea.)

Mom: “Here. She’ll be a minute.”

Len: “Thank you.” (He and Jane sip their drinks and put them on coasters on the table in front.)

(The living room TV is tuned to a station showing a cricket match.)

Mom: “My husband’s at work. He should be home soon.” (She sits down on another chair.)

Len: “Okay.” (He smiles.) “We miss Kath not being at the station. She’s good at her job.”

Mom: “Thank you. We were so proud when she made acting detective.” 

Len: “If she’s able to come back, I expect she’ll make full detective pretty soon.”

Mom: “Thank you.”

(A few minutes later, Kathleen, dressed in a t-shirt, casual pants and a bathrobe, walks into the room. She is using a cane.)

Kath: “Hello.” (Her voice is a bit raspy. She can’t speak too loudly.)

(Len stands up and presents her with the get-well card and the present. He hugs her. Jane also steps up and offers a hug.)

Kath: “Are you a sight for sore eyes.”

Len: “Tell us what happened. If you want. If you can’t – I understand.”

Kath: “Well – Mother, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Mom: “All right, dear.” (She gets up and goes to kiss her daughter on the forehead. Then she walks into the other room.)

(Kath settles herself in a chair.) 

Kath: “Well. Where do I start?” (She takes a deep breath.) “My friends and I were out having drinks. As normal. Then this asshole comes up and starts yelling and pushing people. I said get out. We got the bartender’s attention, but he couldn’t get out to us in time. Too much of a crowd. The guy picked up a bottle and cracked it – and he stuck me.”

(She turns her neck to show a garish abundance of stitches and bruise marks all over the skin. Len and Jane both draw in their breath.)

Kath: “There was this pain-” (She shudders.) “Next thing I knew, I’m in the hospital. They had me on so much medication, I was floating.”

Jane: “What bar was it?”

Kath: “Kepler’s. Over by the river.”

Jane: “But that’s a-” (She pauses.)

(Kath stares at her. Jane drops her eyes.)

Jane: “Of course. Nothing wrong with that.”

Kath: “So now you know. They’d kill me at the station.”

Jane: “Ah, maybe you’re wrong.”

Kath: “I dunno.” 

Len (smiles a little): “Would somebody clue me in as to what is going on?”

Jane: “Ah, it’s a pub for… certain types of people.”

(Kath snorts.)

Len: “What does that mean?”

Jane: “Should I tell him, or do you want to?”

Kath: “The other type of people.”

Len (raises his eyebrows): “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Jane: “You know.”

(He drains the last of his drink and puts down the glass.)

Len: “No, I really d-” (And it hits him.) “Well.” (His eyes open wide.)

Kath: “Yeah, me. My friend and I were living together. Then we had to split, because I got threats at my apartment.”

Len: “Why didn’t you report it? We could have helped you.”

Kath: “You’re kidding, right?”

Len: “We don’t ignore cases. At least I don’t.”

Kath: “Some people do.” (Pause) “After surgery, I was out cold for twelve goddamn hours. They say I nearly didn’t make it.”

Len: “Jesus.” 

Kath: “And you think I don’t hear the kind of jokes people make in the break room? In the pub? Are you kidding?”

(Len snorts.)

Len: “Shame.”

Kath: “Yeah, well, that’s the way it is. For now. Maybe, someday, but until then-” 

Len: “When are you planning to come back?”

Kath: “I’m not.”

(Len stares.)

Len: “We need you on CID. You just made acting detective. It won’t be long before you can take your test to make full detective.”

Kath: “Why do you think?” 

Len: “Well, was the man who attacked you a copper?”

Kath: “No, but still. It was hard to have the energy before this. It’s going to be a thousand times harder now.”

Len: “We all go through it. Men, women, everybody does.”

Kath: “I nearly died. I know you mean well, but it’s not the same.”

Len: “It would be boring without you. Gibbs has had to scurry to get anything done since you’ve been out. And he’s one of our best.”

Kath: “Well...” (She takes a deep breath.) “They keep calling me from the office, to check how I am. I’ll – consider it.” 

Len: “Okay.” (He smiles.) 

Kath: “Thanks for the presents.” (She smiles and squeezes the giraffe.)

(This lifts the mood in the room a little.)

Kath: “Maybe you, ah, gotta get going. Have a good weekend.”

Jane: “You too.”

(Len and Jane stand up and hug Kath. They walk to the door.)

Len: “Bye now. Call me any time you need to.”

Kath: “Thank you.”

Jane: “Goodbye.”

(They walk out to the car. He starts on the way home.)

(Soon, they get to the flat.)

(The kids run up. Jane walks the dog and Len talks to the kids.)

(When Jane returns, she microwaves some dinners for them.)

Stephen: “Can I have the macaroni?”

Jane: “Yes.” (She passes him a plate.)

(They eat. Emily regales them with a story of how she and her friends built small plant displays in school.)

Emily: “You know what we did in school today? We had these flowers, and we cut the milk cartons into these tiny things.”

Len: “Did you bring it home?”

Emily: “No, it’s at school.”

(When dinner is finished, the kids go to their room to finish their homework and sleep.)

(Len and Jane sit at the kitchen table for a few minutes.)

Len: “It’s Friday, isn’t it?”

Jane: “Yes.”

Len: “What time are we due at your parents’ house?”

Jane: “Between eleven and twelve.”

Len: “Don’t have to set the alarm.”

Jane: “Okay.” 

(Len tips his head slightly to the side, and says in a serious tone:)

Len: “I have been instructed by the review board that, because of my actions, I will be required to find some way to get help. And I will.”

(Jane looks him in the eye and nods.)

Len: “Also, I have to apologize to everyone involved. So I will.”

Jane: “Next Monday?” 

Len: “Right now.” (He takes hold of her fingertips.) “I am sorry.”

(Jane dips her head briefly.) 

Jane: “Thank you.”

Len: “I gotta – I gotta watch out.” (He scratches the back of his neck.) “I’ll be taking what I need to take every morning. Without fail. My health depends on it. My children depend on it.”

(Jane nods.)

Len: “And you.”

(Jane ducks her head and briefly smiles.)

Jane (very quietly): “So, anyway.” (She dips her chin and undoes the tie that had been holding her hair. She shakes her head, so that the hair fans out.)

Len: “You look-” (He stares at her, eyes wide.)

(He grips her fingertips very tightly, and stays that way for a long moment. Without saying anything else, they both get up from the table.)

(He follows her into the bedroom.)

(She seems almost shy and hesitant as she begins to unbutton her shirt.)

(He crosses to the edge of the bed and takes off his shoes and socks. He leans over to kiss her.)

(And there’s a knock on the door.)

Len: “Damn...” (He straightens his clothes and answers the door.)

Stephen: “Dad?”

Len: “Yes?”

Stephen: “I can’t sleep.”

Len: “All right. Let me see what I can do.”

(He walks with the boy back to the side room.)

Len: “Read something, you’ll be tired in a few minutes.” (He pulls down a book from the shelf next to Stephen’s bed and hands it to the kid.) 

Stephen: “Okay. Thanks, Dad.” (He gets under the covers and opens the book.)

Len: “See you tomorrow.” (He walks out.)

(Back in the bedroom, Jane has put on a blue nightshirt and is lying back under the covers.)

(Len smiles faintly and removes his pants and shirt. He slips under the sheets.)

Len (quietly): “Let’s see, what was I up to?” (He turns her face toward his and kisses her.)

(After a couple moments of this, she lifts off his undershirt.)

(He turns to half-cover her body, as she runs her fingers up his chest.)

(And he stops, and sits up.)

Len: “Damn.”

Jane: “What?” 

Len: “Just a minute.” (Still wearing his boxer shorts, he hurries to the washroom. In seconds, he’s back. He’s taken the entire box, and now stashes it in the nightstand on his side of the bed.)

Len: “Ah...” (He turns away for a moment, to do what he needs to do.)

(A bemused Jane fiddles with the hair on the back of his neck.)

(Len smiles and turns to take her in his arms.)

(Later:) 

(A shoulders-up view as they lie side by side, happy and tired.)

Len: “You okay?”

Jane: “I was sick again this morning.”

Len: “Really? Medicine not working?”

Jane: “Seems not. I may have to go back to the doctor.”

Len: “Tomorrow?”

Jane: “They’re not open. Have to wait ‘til Monday.”

Len: “But, in the meantime...” (He turns to the nightstand again and gets what he needs. Then he throws an arm around her waist and kisses her again.)

(After the second time, he lies there spent, as she runs a hand through his hair.)

(Then she puts on her nightshirt and goes to the washroom. She is in there for a few minutes, getting sick.)

(Jane drinks some cold water and washes her face. She goes back to bed.)

(Len sits up, looking concerned.)

Len: “What happened?”

Jane: “Ah, nothing.”

Len: “No. Tell me.”

Jane: “Well, the, ah, bug seems to be happening again.”

Len: “Did you take what they gave you?”

Jane: “Yes.”

Len: “Get some sleep.” 

(She settles back on the pillow.)

Len: “You still want to go to see them tomorrow?”

Jane: “Yes. She’s my sister. I pretty much have to.”

Len: “You take your medicine before you leave, okay, kid?” (He kisses her on the forehead. He settles down beside her. They both sleep.)

(Next day. It’s Saturday. Everyone gets up and has breakfast. Jane gets dressed and takes the dog for a quick run.)

(They spend a little time watching TV. Jane goes to the kitchen to get started on the cake she wants to bring to the party.)

(The kids start to get interested in the smell of the cake.)

Stephen: “Lady, can I have some?”

Jane: “It’s not ready yet. Here, have a dab.” (She opens the can of frosting and scoops just a tiny fraction of icing onto it. She hands it to him.)

Stephen: “Thank you.” (He eats the icing and hands back the spoon. Jane tosses it in the sink.)

(Stephen runs back to sit with his father on the couch.)

(Emily, holding a stuffed toy, walks down the hall to the washroom. She comes out and waves at Jane, who waves back. Emily sits in the chair and watches cartoons.)

(At last Jane is done with the cake. She shuts off the oven and puts the cake on a tray. She applies the frosting and puts the cake in a box. The box goes in the fridge until it’s time to leave.)

(Time passes. Finally it’s 11:00, and Len gets up from the couch.)

Len: “Time to go. Everybody run to the washroom. Brush your teeth.”

(The kids go one after the other. Jane gets the cake box and puts it in a bag.)

(Len goes into the back room and gets a small bag. He sits on the couch and waits for everyone else to finish getting ready.)

(Jane gets her bag with the baby’s toy in it.)

Len: “Everybody ready?”

(He gets up and walks with the others out to the car. They start out on the drive.)

(The day is partly cloudy. Len turns on the radio. The kids look out the window.)

(Time passes. At last they reach Jane’s parents’ house. They park and get out.)

(Jane knocks on the door. Her mother answers.)

Mother: “Hello, good to see you.”

(Everyone walks in one at a time.)

Mother (to Len): “Hello, how are you?”

Len: “Fine, thank you.” (He kisses her on the cheek.)

Mother: “Hello, children.”

(The kids wave.)

(Her father comes up to say hello. He hugs Jane and shakes hands with the others.)

(Jane’s sister and brother-in-law come up.)

Sister: “Hello, we’re glad you could come.” (She grabs Jane in a big hug.)

Jane: “So, how are things coming along?”

Sister: “Good. No longer throwing up.”

Jane: “Well, that’s a relief.”

(Everyone walks into the large living room and takes chairs. Jane’s father gets up to bring drinks for people. Her mother passes around trays of snacks.)

Sister: “I went to the doctor last week. Everything is fine.”

Jane: “Good news.”

Sister: “Yes. We’ve loaded the extra room with the crib, a new dresser, everything.”

(She and her husband tell stories of the preparation for the baby.)

(Time passes. Jane’s mother goes into the kitchen to check on the food. Eventually, it is ready.)

(Her mother shuts down the oven and brings to the table a large roast turkey on a serving tray. Jane gets up to help. They carry in plates loaded with rolls, vegetables and other things.)

(Lastly, they bring in the drinks and hand them around to each person. When all is set, her mother says:)

Mother: “Let’s eat.”

(They dig in. The food and conversation elevate the mood.)

Jane: “So, you still don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl? Did you get anything blue or pink?”

Sister: “No, it’s the first one. We want to be surprised.”

Brother: “I did get a football, just in case.”

Jane: “Which reminds me. I brought something. I’ll get it when we’re finished.”

Sister: “Thank you. So, how’s life at the department?”

Len: “Clicking along. We’re supposed to get some new cars, if the allocation comes through. The ones we have are dead on their feet.”

Sister: “That’ll help.”

Stephen: “I want corn.”

(His Dad looks at him.)

Stephen: “Please.” (Jane’s brother-in-law passes the bowl with the corn.)

Stephen: “Thank you.”

Sister (to Emily): “So, what have you been up to, young lady?”

Emily: “Um, I like to draw.”

Sister: “That’s good.” (She smiles.)

Len: “The food is very good, Mrs. Tennison.”

Father: “Sure is.” 

Mother: “Thank you.”

Father: “Did I tell you, I went out hunting last week? Didn’t catch anything. Scared a few critters, though.”

(He tells the story while everyone listens and laughs.)

Father: “There was this deer. I guess he heard me, because he took off running.”

Stephen: “Dad? Hey, Dad?”

Len: “Yes?”

Stephen: “Can I get a bike for Christmas?”

Len: “Ah, it’s early, son. I’ll think about it.”

(The talk goes back and forth this way for quite a while.)

(When dinner is done, Jane and her mother clear off the plates. They bring in dessert.)

Mother: “Who wants coffee and who wants tea?”

(Hands go up around the table. She passes around the cups.)

(There are muffins, cookies and the cake Jane made.)

Sister: “Better start riding my bike, or this’ll all weigh on me.”

Jane: “That’s all right, considering.”

Brother: “Yeah, she hasn’t started in with the pickle ice cream, or sardines at two in the morning.”

Emily: “What’s that?”

Len: “I’ll tell you later, hon.”

Jane: “Is it true that you don’t get any sleep?”

Mother: “Yes. At first.”

(More time passes. When everyone is down to the dregs of their cups, Jane remembers something.)

Jane: “Let me get you my gift. It’s just a little something.”

Sister: “Thank you. Very thoughtful.”

(Jane gets the bag with the mobile. She takes out the package.)

Jane: “Here.”

Sister: “Let’s see what it is.” (She unwraps the present.) “Ah! Thank you.” (She kisses Jane on the cheek.)

Jane: “You’re welcome. I figure I’d get something that’s appropriate for a girl or a boy.”

Sister: “Yes, thanks.” (Pause) “So, when are you going to catch up?”

Jane (blinks): “Excuse me?”

Sister: “You’d be early getting married. Only twenty-three. But, it can be done. Are you seeing anybody?”

(Jane suddenly turns hot under the collar. Len is carefully looking in another direction.)

Sister: “Come on, who is it? I can tell, there is somebody.”

(Jane blushes.) 

Jane: “Ah, that’s confidential.”

Sister: “And I’m your sister. And older than you. Come on, out with it.”

(Jane half-smiles and shakes her head.)

Sister (looking aside at Len): “Is he…?” (She smiles widely. Jane still won’t talk.)

Sister: “All right, I’ll stop pressing you. Just don’t push us into a Christmas wedding. I couldn’t find a dress on such short notice.”

(Jane blushes ever more and pretends to be interested in her tea cup.)

Father: “Let’s all clear this up and go watch telly.”

(Everyone gets up and helps take various things into the kitchen. A while later, they go over to the living room and take seats. Jane’s father finds a soccer game on the TV. It’s a friendly match between the national teams of Japan and Spain.)

(They all talk and watch until it’s the halftime break. Len gets up.)

Len: “Does anyone want a drink? Anyone?”

Emily: “Milk.”

Len: “Coming along. Anyone else?”

(There are no other requests. He walks into the kitchen to get the milk. He brings it to his daughter, and then goes back to aimlessly hang around in the kitchen, until Jane’s father walks in.)

Father: “Think I’ll help myself.” (He goes to the liquor shelf and gets himself a small Scotch on ice.)

Len: “If you don’t mind.” (Len pours himself a drink as well. His face is suddenly flushed, and he appears nervous.) “To your health.” (He clinks his glass to the other man’s.)

Father: “Yours too. Are you all right?”

Len: “Spotless, sir.” (He takes a sip.) “Ah, if you have the time...” (His eyebrows go up slightly.)

Father (curious): “Yes?”

(Len finds a chair and sits down.)

Len: “Sir, I’d like to talk to you about your daughter.”

(Jane’s father now has a very solemn look on his face. He pulls up a chair at the small table in the room.)

(Over to: the living room, where everyone else is watching TV.)

Announcer: “Let’s look at the colorful hats of the supporters in the stands.”

(Emily plays with a stuffed bear. Stephen kicks the edge of the couch.)

Mother: “Please stop kicking, dear.”

Stephen: “Okay.” (He sits still.)

Mother (to Jane): “Do you have a jacket for the cold weather? Did they give you a heavy coat for your work uniform?”

Jane: “No, I’ll have to get one.”

Mother: “We probably have one in storage here. I’ll look for you.”

Jane: “Well, thanks, Mom.”

Mother: “I’ll see if we still have your gloves, too. And a scarf.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

Mother: “Maybe a hat...”

Jane: “We have to wear the uniform cap, Mom.” (smiles)

Mother: “Do they have one with any kind of lining?”

Jane: “No, unfortunately.”

Mother: “Shame, really. You could still use a regular hat for the weekends.”

(Over to: Len and Jane’s father continue their conversation.)

Father: “So, you’ve been doing this job for a lot of years?”

Len: “Ten, altogether.” 

Father: “Started in ‘63?”

Len: “Yes.”

(They sip their drinks.)

Father: “Tell me about your children.”

(Len raises his eyebrows a little.)

Len: “Well...” 

(Over to: in the living room. Stephen throws a pillow at his sister.)

Mother: “Please don’t do that.” (She reaches out and picks up the pillow.)

(Emily starts to cry. She gets up and, oddly enough, runs to hug Jane.)

Jane: “There, now. Settle down.” (She smiles and gently brushes a hand over the girl’s hair.)

Mother: “Let’s all just watch nicely, please.” (She gets up to adjust the TV antenna, then sits down again.)

(Back to: the kitchen, where the men are on their second drinks.)

Len: “Were you in the service?”

Father: “Yes.” 

(Stephen wanders into the kitchen.)

Stephen: “Dad, where’s the washroom?”

Father: “Down the hall, on the left.” (He smiles and points the way. The boy leaves.)

(Again, Jane’s father sips his drink.)

Father: “What do you do when you’re not on the job?”

Len: “Well, I used to get out a lot more. Haven’t been, as of late. Pulled a lot of hours.”

Father: “Ah.” (Pause) “Is it always going to be that way?”

Len: “Well, I’d like to get a regular hour track. Our union is working on that.”

Father: “It’d be good to come home the same time every day.”

Len: “Yeah, it would have helped. I mean, it would help.” (He stops in his tracks, having still not told her father about his divorce, although it’s somewhat obvious from the presence of the children.) “Been a hard year, for more than one reason.”

Father: “Ah. I see.” 

(Len takes a swig of his drink.)

(Over to: the living room, where the match is now over and the show has switched to the evening news.)

Announcer: “Here’s Almond Davis, with your local and national weather.”

Davis: “Good evening, everyone. Cold rain on the way for much of the area.”

Mother: “Oh, dear.”

Brother: “Hope it doesn’t drag on too long.”

Sister: “Yeah, the roads are going to be slick.”

(Back to: the kitchen. The men are on their third drink.)

Father: “The children are healthy, I presume?”

Len: “Yeah, thank God. Emily had a little fever a few days ago, but it’s gone now.”

Father: “Good. And yourself?”

Len: “Ah-” (He takes a large sip from the glass, as he struggles with how to break the news about his diagnosis.)

Sister: “Excuse me.”

(Jane’s sister walks into the kitchen to get a couple slices of cake. She leaves after this.)

Len: “Well, like I said, it’s been a rough year.” (He sighs heavily and prepares to tell the story.)

(Over in the living room, the kids are getting tired. They slump on the couch. Jane’s mother picks idly at a piece of cake.)

Sister: “Maybe we should get going.”

Brother: “Yeah, it’s late.”

Mother: “It’s been lovely seeing you.”

Jane: “Good luck with everything.” 

(Her sister and brother-in-law get up to go. Everyone hugs and shakes hands.)

(Jane’s father and Len come in temporarily to say goodbye. Then they go back to the kitchen.)

(Len pours himself a fourth drink. He gets one for her father as well.)

Father: “So, young man. Let me ask you something.”

Len: “All ears, sir.”

Father: “You’re, ah, not just having fun, are you?”

(Len’s eyes go a bit wide. He shakes his head.)

Len: “No.”

Father: “I take my daughter’s welfare very seriously. Tell me, what are your intentions toward her?”

(Over to: in the living room, Stephen has curled up on the couch and is snoring. Emily sits on the floor.)

(Jane and her mother watch the late movie. It’s a James Bond film.)

Emily: “Are we going to go soon?”

Jane: “I think so.”

Mother: “So. Tell me. Does he care?”

Jane: “What, Mom?”

Mother: “Does he care about you?”

(Jane stares at her mother.)

Mother: “As I’ve said, you may live the way you want to live, but I need to know that you are healthy and safe. Is this true?”

Jane (pause): “Yes, Mom. Yes it is.”

(Back to: the kitchen, where Jane’s father and Len are quite in their cups.)

Father: “Got an answer?”

Len: “Yes I do.” (He takes a drink.) “I’d like your blessing.”

Father: “Ah.” (He nods slowly.) “Well…” (He drinks the last of his Scotch and puts the glass on the table.)

Father: “You have it. Welcome.” (He reaches out and squeezes Len’s shoulder.)

Len: “Thank you, sir.” (He finishes his drink as well.)

(The two of them get up and walk out to the living room.)

Len: “Ready if you are.”

(He gets the children up and walks with them to the door. Jane follows.)

Jane: “Goodbye, Mom, Dad.” (She gives each of them a hug. Len shakes hands with her father and gives her mother a kiss on the cheek.)

Len: “Bye, now.” (They walk out to the car.)

Len: “You should drive.” He stretches and yawns, and gets into the passenger side of the car. He hands her the keys. The kids get into the back.)

Jane: “All right.” (She starts the car.)

(In a while, they are home. The kids run out to the door. Jane lets them in. Len walks behind her. Jane takes the dog for a quick walk. When she gets back, the kids have gone to bed. Len is sitting on the couch. Jane crosses to sit next to him. The dog is asleep in the kitchen.)

Len: “So.”

Jane: “So.” 

Len: “Had a good night. The cake was pretty good.”

Jane: “Thank you.” 

Len: “Are we going there for Christmas?”

Jane: “Maybe. I’ll have to see.”

Len: “Next up is the Halloween dance.”

Jane: “Yes. We have to remember about the costumes.”

Len: “Yeah. Got to get something for the kids.”

Jane: “Of course. And candy, for the ones who come to our door.”

Len: “And the buckets.”

Jane: “Yeah.”

Len: “And the paper posters of cats and things.”

Jane: “Yes.”

Len: “You want a drink?”

Jane: “No, I – can’t, at the moment.”

(Len raises an eyebrow.)

Jane: “Doctor’s orders.”

Len: “At least you didn’t get sick at your mother’s.”

Jane: “No, and hopefully I won’t tomorrow either.”

Len: “Take your medicine.”

Jane: “I will.” 

(They relax for a while and watch TV.)

(On a commercial break, Len heads off to the washroom. He soon returns. He sits next to Jane and plays with the hair on the back of her neck.)

Jane (giggling): “Stop...”

Len: “You sure?” (He kisses her on the ear.)

(She turns to kiss him.)

(This takes a while.)

(She gets up and slowly walks down the hall. He follows.)

(He sits on the bed. She gets out of her clothing and stands there, shyly looking at the floor. Then she looks up.) 

(Len beckons to her with one hand. She gently steps over. He runs his hands over her stomach. His breath is short and heavy.)

(He kisses her stomach and rests his hands on her hips.)

(Then he lies back and gets himself undressed. She slips under the covers. He follows.)

(Later...)

(They fall asleep. Then, he wakes up, while she is still out like a light.) 

(He smiles as he watches her sleep.)

(Next day.) 

(Everyone gets up. Jane walks the dog. On her return, she gets ready for church.)

(Len walks out, in his bathrobe.)

Len: “Hey.”

Jane: “Morning.”

(The kids make their way out of their room. They are wearing pajamas and rubbing their eyes.)

Stephen: “Dad, can we go see Mom?”

Len: “Ah-”

Stephen: “You said we could.”

Len: “But-”

Stephen: “I want to go.”

Len: “After church.”

Stephen: “Now. Let’s go.”

(Emily walks up to Jane and briefly hugs her. Surprised, Jane smiles.)

Len: “Son, we can’t-”

Stephen: “You said!”

Len: “Watch your voice.”

Stephen: “Why can’t we?”

(Len sighs.)

Len: “All right, take a shower and get dressed, and we’ll go.”

Stephen: “Yay.” (He heads off for the washroom.)

(Jane stands there, somewhat shocked.) 

Jane: “Are we just going to-”

Len: “You’re not coming.”

Jane (pause): “What do you mean?”

Len: “What I said.” (He walks into the back room to get his clothes for the day.)

(Disappointed, Jane idly checks the sugar jar in the kitchen, puts back the lid and looks out the window.)

(Some minutes later, everyone is dressed and ready to leave.)

Jane: “If I’m not going, what am I supposed to do?”

Len: “I don’t know. Amuse yourself.” (He puts on his jacket and takes the kids to the door.)

Jane: “You don’t have to be rude.”

(Len shrugs.)

Len: “See you.” (He opens the door and walks out with the kids.)

(An exasperated Jane sits down on the couch. The dog comes up to her. She lets him jump up to sit next to her, and briefly pets him. Then she switches on the TV.)

(On a commercial break, she goes to get some cereal for breakfast. Afterward, she goes back to the couch.)

(A while later, she takes a shower and puts on a t-shirt and sweatpants. She picks up the phone and calls her parents, but no one picks up the line. Jane hangs up and, defeated, puts on some music. The radio station is playing “Old Man” by Neil Young. She puts her feet up on the table and stares blankly at the TV.)

(Time passes. Eventually, she gets up and walks into the back room. She takes off her socks and gets under the covers.)

(Hours later, Len and the kids return from their visit to the mother’s house. The dog runs up to them and wags its tail.)

(Len puts his jacket away. He walks to the washroom. He notices the bedroom door is closed, and opens it a crack.)

(Jane is still asleep. Len closes the door and goes to make the kids some lunch.)

(The kids eat sandwiches and then run up and down in the living room. Len turns on the TV, to give them something to do.)

(Jane gets up and wanders into the front room. She picks up the phone and calls her sister’s house. No one answers. Dejected, she hangs up.)

(Len looks up from petting the dog on the couch. He notices her.)

Len: “Hey.”

(She barely nods, and walks into the back room. He follows.)

(When he opens the door, he finds she is reading a book.)

Len: “Hi.”

(Jane looks up and then back to the page.)

Len: “So?” (He walks a little closer. She puts down the book.)

Jane: “Yes?”

Len: “Did you want anything?”

Jane (quietly): “I guess.” (She walks out with him and goes to the kitchen to fix herself some soup.)

(Shortly, she eats at the kitchen table. The kids play on the living room floor. Len throws a tennis ball to the dog.)

(The phone rings. Jane picks it up.)

Mother: “Hello, is that you?”

Jane: “Yes, Mom.”

Mother: “Dear, your father and I have been talking about something, and we wanted to let you know.”

Jane: “Oh?”

Mother: “Yes. We want to sell the house and move closer to you.”

Jane: “What? Why do you have to do that?”

Mother: “To help with the kids.”

Jane: “They’re not – really mine, you know.”

Mother: “I know, but you and he could get out of the house more often if we were there to help.”

Jane: “Mom, I’m not-” 

Mother: “Your father and I have been looking at a duplex near there. It’s two levels, so we’d be just upstairs from you.”

Jane: “Mom, this is all rather soon. You’ve lived in that house a lot of years.”

Mother: “It would lower the burden on you and him.”

Jane: “Well – I’ll think about it.”

Mother: “Tell him. Your father will call him soon and talk about it.”

Jane: “Don’t you think you’re rushing things?”

Mother: “We’ve been talking it over. It will work out for the best.”

Jane: “I hope so.”

Mother: “Do tell him. I’ll see you later. Goodbye now, dear.” (She hangs up.)

Len: “Well?”

Jane: “Well, Mom had some news. She and my father want to get a house around here.”

Len: “No kidding. Did they say why?”

Jane: “Ah, to be closer to me. And you. They want to help with the kids.”

(Len raises an eyebrow.)

Len: “Oh. That could be interesting. Have they seen the prices around here?”

Jane: “Ah, she said they’re looking at a duplex. One level for us, one for them.”

(Len whistles.)

Len: “Well, if they want it, I suppose they’ll go. Did she say when?”

Jane: “Not specifically. I assume maybe early next year.”

Len: “I suppose I’ll wind up carrying boxes.”

Jane: “They may get people for that sort of thing.”

Len: “I don’t mind. You want to take the kids down to the park?”

Jane (pauses): “I’ve got chores.”

Len: “Really?”

Jane: “Groceries, laundry, ironing, the washroom – there’s pretty much everything.”

Len: “Come on.” (He puts an arm through hers and pulls her toward the door.) “There’s time later.”

(He gestures to the kids, and they get up and walk with him. Everyone goes out to the car.)

(He drives out to a nearby park. The kids run around and play on the swings.)

Len: “Good to get some fresh air for a while.”

Jane: “Yeah. The weather held up.”

Len: “It did.” (They walk over to a bench and sit down.)

(Jane finds a packet of pretzels in her coat pocket and throws some to the pigeons. Len takes some to eat for himself. Jane laughs.)

Len: “You know, I’ve seen a lot of you-” (She blushes.) “But I’ve never really seen you laugh.”

(Jane blushes.)

(He leans over to kiss her.)

(The kids are now spinning on a circular ride.) 

(Soon, Emily runs up to Len.)

Emily: “Daddy, I’ve got to go.”

Len: “Ah, sure, honey.” (He takes her hand and walks with her and Stephen to the restroom. In minutes, they come back.)

Len: “Want to go get some ice cream?”

Stephen: “Yes!”

(They walk back to the car. Len drives to a local shop. They take their seats.)

(Len walks up and orders for the group. Shortly, the orders are ready. They eat.)

Jane: “Ah-”

(She watches the kids play with their spoons. She thinks better of what she was going to say.)

Len: “What?”

Jane: “Maybe I should tell you later.”

Len: “Now.”

Jane: “Ah, did you talk to them – about-” (She lowers her gaze for a second.) “You know. I don’t mean to bother you, but it should...” (She trails off.)

Len: “Yeah. I’ll get to it. When we get home.”

Jane: “Okay.” (Briefly, she reaches out and grips his hand. He squeezes hers in return.)

(Shortly, they are ready to leave. They walk out to the car.)

(When they get home, Jane takes out the dog. She returns to find the kids reading books on the couch, and Len listening to the radio.)

(Time passes. It’s a quiet evening, and the kids get ready for bed early.)

Stephen: “Dad, I want to watch cartoons.”

Len: “No. You need rest for school. Besides, you’ve seen them all already.”

Stephen: “Not the one with the mouse.”

Len: “Yes, the one with the mouse.” (He ruffles his son’s hair and smiles.) “Get to bed.”

(The kids run off. Len watches them go, then gets a hold of Jane’s arm.)

Len: “Come on.”

(Jane looks at him. He raises an eyebrow.)

Len: “What?”

Jane: “You forgot.”

(Len realizes what she means, and sighs.)

Len: “Look, it’s going to be difficult. Tomorrow, I promise.”

Jane: “All right. It’s just I worry about these things.”

Len: “Hmm.” (He leads her by the arm, down the hall.)

(She flips on a nightlight and goes to the dresser to get her pajamas. Len stretches out on the bed and smiles.)

Jane (finally noticing): “Ah-” (She points to the opposite wall in a “turn around” gesture. He gets up and goes to change his own clothes. He winds up with pajama pants and no shirt.)

(As she lifts the bedsheet, he suddenly grabs her around the ribcage and pulls her down to him. He laughs. She blushes.)

(He kisses her. She trails her fingernails up and down his chest.)

(Afterward…)

(They are lying side by side when Jane gets up and puts on her night clothes. She hurries to the washroom. She is gone for several minutes.)

(When she comes back, Len is quite concerned.)

Len: “You all right?”

Jane: “Yes. I will be.”

Len: “Did you take your medicine?”

Jane: “Yes.” 

Len: “Really?” (He puts a hand on her forehead.) “You seem warm. You still getting sick?”

(Jane sighs, then nods.) 

Len: “What is this? You allergic to something?”

(Jane shrugs.) 

Len: “It’s not pollen season.”

Jane: “Hmm.”

Len: “I’m taking you to the doctor tomorrow. You’ll only miss an hour or two. You can come into work after that.”

Jane: “Hey-”

Len: “Shh.” (He puts a finger over her lips.) “That’s an order.”

(She smiles briefly and rests her head on his shoulder.)

Jane: “I still miss her. Sandra, I mean.”

Len: “Yeah.”

Jane: “I’ll be going to the memorial.”

Len: “When is that?”

Jane: “Tuesday.”

Len: “Okay.”

Jane: “I want to talk to Robertson.”

Len: “Why?”

Jane: “Just to know. Why he did it.”

Len: “He already pled guilty.”

Jane: “Yes, but I’ve got to know. Because it’s so strange. Why would he do that? What did she ever do to him?”

Len: “It’s not fair, but sometimes the world is that way.”

Jane: “I know, but...” (She trails off and sighs.) “Still.”

Len: “Well, if it’ll help you.”

Jane: “Yeah.”

Len: “Put it out of your mind for now, okay?” (He kisses her hair.)

Jane: “I’ll try.” 

(She dozes off first. He turns to the side and is soon asleep as well.)

(Next day. Everybody gets up. It’s Monday, and the kids are off to school. Once that’s done, Len and Jane get in the car.)

(He drives her to the doctor’s office.)

Len: “Call me when you get out.”

Jane: “Okay.” (He kisses her and she gets out.)

(She walks into the office. She has already had a recent diagnosis, but since Len dropped her off, she has nothing else to do.)

(She walks to the receptionist’s desk.)

Jane: “Do you have any appointments open, please?” (She shows her police ID to the clerk.)

Clerk: “Let me see.” (He checks the records.) “Well, it looks like Dr. Barrett can see you. Why don’t you take a seat?”

Jane: “Thank you.” (She sits and waits.)

(Minutes later:)

Clerk: “The doctor will see you now.”

(He opens the door to a long hallway, lined with office doors.)

Clerk: “It’s room four, please.” (He waves toward a place down the hall.)

(She walks down to the room. The doctor is in his late fifties.)

Doctor: “Hi, ma’am, I’m Dr. Barrett. Be seated, please. What brings you in today?”

Jane: “Continued nausea and feelings of being overheated.”

Doctor: “How long has this been going on?”

Jane: “A few weeks.”

Doctor: “And you didn’t do anything about it until today?”

Jane: “Well, I saw another doctor before, but the medicine they gave me doesn’t seem to be stopping the problem.”

Doctor: “Well, let’s see what we can do here.” (He takes her temperature.) “Hmm. 38. Tell me, is there any chance you might be pregnant?”

Jane: “Ah, well-”

(Cut to: Len and Gibbs drive around in a patrol car. A young PC, Denny Hampton, is in the back.)

(Len spots a little bakery and pulls over to the side of the road.)

Len (to Denny): “Go in there and get us something to eat.”

Denny: “Okay, what do you want, sir?”

Gibbs: “I’ll get a blueberry muffin and a milk.”

Len: “Let me have a chocolate muffin and a cherry cola.”

Denny: “All right, sirs. Be back in a minute.”

(He gets out and walks into the store.)

(For a while, they listen to the stream of noise on the police band radio. Then:)

Gibbs: “Is it supposed to rain today?”

Len: “Yeah, I think so. Look.” (He points out the window. In the distance, there are black clouds.)

Gibbs: “So, is this kid going to switch over to Traffic?”

Len: “You mean Hampton?”

Gibbs: “Yeah.”

Len: “He said he might. Traffic is boring. No one ever wants to help me with the dead.”

Gibbs: “Yeah, what’s not fun about chasing after murderers?”

Len: “You’ve been here longer than me.”

Gibbs: “Yeah, twelve years. That’s two longer than you.”

Len: “You look younger than me. Damn you.”

Gibbs: “Yeah, I never eat anything.”

Len: “Except muffins.”

Gibbs: “I heard blueberry’s good for you.”

Len: “Plus all that preservative shit.”

Gibbs: “Yeah.” (Pause) “So, how’s your girl?”

Len (pause): “Excuse me?”

Gibbs: “All right, I won’t talk about it if you don’t want.” (He drums his fingers on the passenger side door.)

Len (pause): “Does everyone know?”

Gibbs: “Small creatures in the park know about you.”

Len: “Great.”

Gibbs: “Soon there’ll be another little policeman in town.” (He briefly grins.)

Len (confused): “What?”

Gibbs: “She’s throwing up every morning. Don’t think people haven’t noticed her running out of meetings.”

(Len stares at him.)

Gibbs: “Did your parents never have the talk with you?”

(Len blinks.)

Gibbs: “Anyway, congratulations.” (He grips Len’s shoulder.)

(Hampton comes out of the shop with a bag of food. He gets in the car and hands the detectives their things. Hampton himself has a bagel and a soda pop.)

Len: “Hey! Who said you could eat?”

Gibbs: “Yeah. We like all our PCs to die of starvation their first year. Makes it easier for us to keep our ranks without actually having talent.”

Denny: “Are you kidding?”

Gibbs: “Yeah, go ahead.” (Snorts with laughter)

(They eat and drink for a minute. Then:)

Denny (to Len:) “So, sir, how’s your girlfriend? The cute little blonde one. I must say, you’ve got good taste.”

(Gibbs immediately has to stifle an outburst of laughter.)

Len: “The… what?”

Denny: “Are you taking her to the Halloween dance? What are you going to dress as?”

(Len stares.)

Denny: “I hope you picked a costume. I think it’s on Thursday. I’m going as King Arthur.”

Gibbs: “You going to bring both swords?”

Denny: “Huh?”

Gibbs: “He had two swords. The one out of the stone, and the one out of the lake.”

Denny: “Ooh, I didn’t think about that. I’ll have to get another one.”

Gibbs: “Do that.”

Len: “Can we just drive?”

Gibbs: “Fine.”

(They head out back into traffic.)

(Minutes later, they spot a fender-bender that has stopped a couple of cars up ahead. Len flips on the lights on top of the car and pulls over.)

Len: “All right, what is this?” (He gets out of the car and goes to talk to the drivers.)

(The police spend a number of minutes helping wrap up the scene. They hand out paperwork for the drivers’ insurance. Finally, Len orders the drivers to leave.)

Len: “And no more messing around.” (He turns to go back to the police car. Gibbs and Denny get in with him.)

Gibbs: “Well, no injuries, thank goodness.”

Len: “Yeah. Goes quicker that way.” (To Denny:) “You going to be doing a lot of this on Traffic, eh?”

Denny: “Maybe, sir. We’ll see what happens next year.”

Len: “Nobody wants to stay on CID?”

Denny: “It’s… got its reputation, sir.”

Len: “What is that?”

Denny: “No regular hours, and everyone winds up...” (He trails off.)

Len: “What?”

Denny: “Divorced or dead, sir. As the saying goes.”

Len (blinks): “Really?”

Denny: “That’s what they say, sir. If you want to die early, go to CID.”

(Len frowns.)

Gibbs: “Why not? It’s true.” (He briefly smiles.)

Len: “Well, I am determined that one or two of us are going to beat the odds.” (He puts the car into gear.)

(Back at the station, Len and Gibbs go to Len’s office. Hampton goes to type up his incident report.)

Len: “Think that kid’s going to make it?”

Gibbs: “Yeah, he’ll be all right. Wearing a rain coat half the year, pointing at cars...”

Len: “Well, someone needs to do it.”

Gibbs: “True.”

Len: “Speaking of cars. Did those new patrol units ever come in?”

Gibbs: “No, they may when the union signs the contract.”

Len: “Let’s hope it’s not too much longer. The brakes on the one I was driving today were pretty awful.”

Gibbs: “Remind someone about that.”

Len: “It may be too late, if they’re going to scrap the cars anyway.”

Gibbs: “True. We may have to go to bike patrol.”

(Len snorts.)

Gibbs: “Did I ever tell you about the time they put me on foot patrol in the park? Worst two months of my life. Nothing but perverts and squirrels.”

(The phone rings.)

Len: “CID, hello?… Oh, hi, honey.” (It’s his daughter. The kids are just home from school.)

(Gibbs sits in a chair and idly spins it back and forth.)

Len: “Yes, you can have fruit punch… Well, I don’t know, let your brother watch cartoons and you can watch a movie with me later. How does that sound?” (Pause.) “Okay. Okay. Pet the dog for me.” (He hangs up.)

Gibbs: “They must be cute.”

Len: “Yeah, they are. Keep me from going off the deep end.” (Pause) “Sometimes.”

(Gibbs picks up a pen from the holding cup and starts to doodle on a notepad on the desk.)

Len: “Hey, Van Gogh, that’s official company property.”

(Cut to: Jane walks out of the doctor’s office, with a new vial of a stronger prescription medicine. She takes the bus back to the station.)

(She heads to the PCs’ work room. Not long after, Len walks in.)

Len (quietly): “See you in my office, please.”

Jane: “Sir.” (She gets up and walks down the hall.)

(When they get to the office, Gibbs is ready to leave.)

Gibbs: “Afternoon.” (He nods at her and walks out.)

(Len closes the door and gestures to a chair. Jane sits down.)

(She is carrying a small bag from the chemist’s. He takes it from her and opens it.)

Jane: “Hey...”

(He takes out the vial of medicine and reads the label, then puts it back in the bag.)

Len: “Hmm. I don’t believe this is associated with the flu.” (He looks at her.) “I think it’s what they give you when you have the severe stomach upset that comes along with-” (He clears his throat.) “Morning sickness.”

(Jane looks at the floor. He pulls a chair right next to hers and puts his fingers under her chin. He tips up her face so she has to look into his eyes.)

Len (quietly): “And when were you going to tell me?” (He smiles slightly.)

Jane (very slowly): “I would have. I – I didn’t want to – hold a gun to your head.” 

Len: “And?” 

Jane: “I figured, with what happened in your last – ah – you might not want to do this again. Add more. So soon.” (She looks at the floor and begins to tear up.)

Len: “Come on, kid. What are we looking at? Pink or blue?” 

(Again he lifts her chin so that he can look at her.)

Jane: “Ah – one of each, they tell me.”

(He leans forward and grabs her in a fierce bear hug. He pats her on the back and rocks back and forth. He is smiling and chuckling.)

(Still hugging her, he stands up and pulls her out of the chair. He yells loudly and repeatedly for joy. She still has tears in her eyes, but she smiles as well.)

Len: “Ha ha ha ha-”

(He picks her up slightly off her feet and spins back and forth a little. Gibbs hears the noise and comes back down the hall to open the door.)

Gibbs: “Hey! Be careful, you want to get a noise complaint? What are you two kids getting up to in here?”

Len: “It’s nothing. Just two little policemen going to be here soon.”

Gibbs (breaks into a big smile): “So, I wasn’t far off. Congratulations!” (He squeezes Len’s shoulder.)

(Len continues to shout for joy and hold Jane up off the ground. She is smiling and crying happy tears.)

(Finally he puts her down.) 

Len (to Gibbs): “Hey, can we take off the rest of the day?”

Gibbs: “Ah, you’d have to ask at Human Resources. I don’t know.”

Len: “Fine.” (He grabs Jane’s hand and rushes with her down the hall.)

(He knocks on the door at Human Resources.)

Officer: “Come in.”

(He opens the door. A heavyset PC is at the desk.)

Officer: “Yes, can I help you?”

Len: “Taking time out for the rest of the day.”

Officer (to Jane): “And you as well?”

Jane: “Yes.”

Officer: “Let me see.” (He flips through a log book on his desk.) “Yes, you have enough time allotted. That’ll be two hours against your saved bank time, for each of you. Sign here and here, please.” (He holds out a pen. Len signs the book, and then Jane does.)

(Len hands the pen back to the clerk, and turns around to again hoist Jane in his arms. He continues to laugh. The clerk stares at them in confusion. Jane looks nervous, but is smiling at the same time.)

(At last he puts her down. Taking her hand, he dashes out to the parking lot.)

(He turns up the radio really loud and cranks the ignition. He tears off into traffic.) 

Jane: “Where are we going?”

Len: “You’ll see.”

(They make their way to a side street with a number of shops on it. One is a small but elegant-looking restaurant. He opens the door for her.)

(Inside, it is quiet, with soft music playing. The waiter comes up.)

Waiter: “Table for two?”

Len: “Yes, please.”

(He walks them to a table. They sit down.)

(Jane looks over a menu. Another waiter comes by to take their drink orders.)

Waiter: “What’ll it be, please?”

Len: “I’ll have white wine. She’ll have…?”

Jane: “Club soda, if you have it.”

Waiter: “Yes, ma’am.” (He walks away.)

Jane: “So.” (She can’t help smiling and giggling.) “Guess I’ll call my parents tonight.”

Len: “They’ll about explode.” 

Jane: “And what are we going to tell Stephen and Emily?”

Len: “The truth.”

Jane: “Think they’ll take it well?”

Len: “We’ll see. They’ll have to come along, eventually.”

Jane: “Yes.”

Len: “Which reminds me.” (He sighs, not wanting to think about the fact he still hasn’t told the kids he’s sick. But there is a lot on his mind right now. He decides to concentrate on the moment at hand.)

Jane: “What?”

Len: “What are we going to tell the dog?”

(Jane laughs.) 

(The waiter comes back with their drinks. He sets them down.)

Len: “Thank you.” (The waiter leaves. The two of them pick up their glasses.)

Len: “To the family.” (He clinks her glass. She smiles.)

Jane: “The family.” (They both drink.)

(Jane smiles. She can’t help laughing.)

(The waiter returns to take their food orders.)

Waiter: “Have we decided what we’d like?”

Jane: “The ten-inch steak, medium, please.”

Len: “The same.”

Waiter: “Very good. Thank you.” (He takes their menus and walks to the kitchen.)

(The food arrives. They dig in.)

Jane: “Maybe I’ll borrow my sister’s name book.”

Len: “Might help.” (He sips his drink.) “So, when are you due?”

Jane: “About seven and a half months.”

Len (pauses a second): “That’s June?” (He smiles.)

Jane: “Department guidelines say I can take off in another six weeks. Wonder what I’ll do to kill time when I’m at home.”

Len: “Walk the dog, watch a movie.”

Jane: “Maybe I’ll see if the library needs volunteers. No physical stress, and I can kill time getting out of the house.”

Len: “Could be.”

Jane: “I could be home in time to meet the kids when they get out of school.” (She sips her drink.)

(She sets down her glass, and suddenly looks a lot more serious.)

Jane: “You know, frankly – we’re going to need a lot more-” (She hesitates.) “Money coming up very soon. I wonder what we’re going to do?” (She looks pale with worry.)

Len: “Well, I could see if the union ever comes through with that raise.”

Jane: “I worry. If you try to take on more hours, you’ll never get any sleep.”

(The waiter comes by to see if they need drink refills.)

Waiter: “Another club soda for the lady?”

Jane: “Yes, please.”

Waiter: “And the gentleman?”

Len: “I’ll have another wine, please.”

Waiter: “The white, was it?”

Len: “Yes. Thank you.” (The waiter leaves.)

Jane: “I wonder what they think at the office. You know, Gibbs must have told everybody by now.”

Len: “We’ll hear tomorrow.” (He sips the wine.) “I suppose you’re going to get your friends together and have a shower or something?”

Jane: “Hmm, when the time comes. Might call some old friends who used to live on my hall.” (She looks concerned.) “I hope this doesn’t become a problem for the children. I don’t want them to feel neglected because there’s someone new in the home. And how are we going to have enough space?” (She takes a drink.) “I guess we’ll have to go in with my parents on that new house.”

Len: “Could do. We’ll have to see.”

Jane: “Yes.” (She drinks again.) “I wonder if I can take out a loan.”

Len: “Might have to be me. Nothing personal, but given my salary at this time… Again, we’ll see.”

Jane: “We’ll get less sleep next year.”

Len: “Yeah.” (He smiles.)

Jane: “Might need a bigger car. Maybe my uncle can help us. He owns a dealership.”

Len: “Get me a station wagon.”

Jane: “I’ll ask him for racing stripes.” (They both laugh.)

(They finish up the food and Len signals the waiter for the check. He pays.)

(Jane puts a hand on her stomach. Len raises his eyebrows.)

Len: “You going to be okay?”

Jane: “Yes. I think.” (They both get up. He takes her hand and they walk out.)

(This time of year, sunset is early. The first stars have already begun to come out.)

Len: “Look. Orion.” (He points.)

Jane: “Again.” (Smiles) “I think he’s always visible, no matter what time of year, right?”

Len: “Could be. I might get one of the kids a telescope for Christmas.” 

Jane: “That reminds me. Your birthday is pretty soon.”

Len: “Yep. Get me anything?” 

Jane: “Not yet. I will.” 

Len: “Fair enough.” (They get in the car. He turns the ignition. The engine rumbles a couple of times. He tries again, and it turns over.) “Whew.” (He heads out on the road.)

(Soon, they are home. They get out and stop at the mailbox. Then he opens the door.)

(The kids run up and hug their Dad. Jane takes the dog outside.)

(She comes back to see the three gathered at the kitchen table. Len has set a pot of water to boil for spaghetti.) 

Jane: “Need any help?”

Len: “No, I’ve got it covered.”

(She releases the dog from its leash and sits on the couch.)

Len: “Listen, kids… there’s a lot I’ve got to talk to you about.”

Stephen: “Yeah, Dad?”

Len: “Yeah. I went to see the doctor. He told me...” (Pause) “He told me that I’m sick.”

Stephen: “Yeah?”

(Stephen stares at him. Emily plays with a paper napkin.) 

(Jane gets up and brings a chair next to the table. She sits down.)

Stephen: “Do you have to go to the hospital?”

Len: “Not for now.”

Stephen: “So what is it? A heart condition?”

Len (long pause): “It’s cancer.”

(Stephen’s face crumples.)

Stephen: “Dad.” (He sniffles.) “C’mon, Dad.”

Len (quietly): “It’s true.” 

Emily: “What’s that?”

(Len sighs. He blinks to hold back tears.)

(Stephen gets out of his seat and goes to hug his father. Len holds him tightly for a long time. Emily, since she is five, doesn’t really seem to understand what he meant. She just looks at him.)

(After a moment, Len lets go of Stephen and hugs Emily. She kisses him on the cheek.)

Stephen: “So, Dad?”

Len: “Yeah?”

Stephen: “Look, how many – how many years is it gonna be?”

Len: “Ten, they say.”

(Stephen thinks for a moment and then breaks down crying.)

(Jane gets up and puts the spaghetti in the pot. She reduces the heat, so the pot doesn’t boil over, and quickly returns to the table.)

Stephen: “I’m not even going to make it through college. Damn.”

Len: “Watch your language.” (He takes a paper napkin from the holder and hands it to his son. Stephen blows his nose.)

Stephen: “You gonna call Mom?”

Len: “Yeah, I’ll do it tomorrow. When I’m at work.”

Stephen: “Why do you want to wait?”

Len: “So when I get home, I can spend more time with you and your sister.”

Stephen: “And her?” (He nods his chin at Jane and briefly smiles.)

Len (smiles as well): “Yes.”

(Jane looks at the table and starts to cry. She picks up a paper napkin and dabs at her eyes.)

(The dog starts to bark. Emily pets him.)

Len (taking a deep breath): “But, I do have some good news as well.”

Stephen: “Oh?”

Len: “Yeah.” (He smiles and takes a deep breath.) “Next year, you’re getting a little brother and a little sister.” (He pats Jane on the hand. She smiles and looks at the table.)

Stephen (slowly): “No kidding.”

Emily: “Wow.”

Len: “I know it’s going to be hard for you. But, we can do it.”

Stephen: “Are we going to move to a new house?”

Len: “Might do. Might even have a new car.”

Stephen: “Wow.” (Pause) “So, did they give you a lot of medicine?”

Len: “Yeah. I take it every day.”

Stephen: “Do you have to have an operation?”

Len: “Not for now. I’ll let you know if they tell me.”

(Jane gets up to shut off the heat on the stove, and strains the water out of the pot. She puts the spaghetti on plates and takes them to the table. She gets a jar of sauce out of the fridge, and brings the utensils as well. Everyone takes a few minutes to eat. Then:)

Stephen: “Are you getting married?”

(Len and Jane both break into smiles, and laugh.)

Len: “Ah, that’s for me to know and you to find out.”

Stephen: “Oh.” (Pause) “I’m going to bed.” (He hugs his father, and turns to rustle his sister’s hair.) “Goodnight.”

Len: “Goodnight.”

Jane: “Night.” (Stephen walks into his room.)

(Emily gets down from the chair and hugs her Dad.)

Emily: “Goodnight, Daddy.”

Len: “Goodnight.” (He pats her head, and she walks to the side room.)

Jane: “Well.” (She gets up and takes the plates and things to the sink. She returns to sit across from Len.) “I thought you did well.” (She puts her hand over his.)

Len: “Thanks.”

(The dog settles down to sleep on the kitchen floor.)

Len: “I don’t think Emily really understands.”

Jane (quietly): “She’s five. She’ll, ah, she’ll learn.”

Len: “I guess.” (Pause) “Dreading that call tomorrow.”

Jane: “It’ll be over before you know it. Think about your birthday instead.” (She smiles.) “Speaking of calls. That reminds me.” (She goes over to the phone and dials her parents’ house.)

(She waits. It rings several times. At last, someone picks up.)

Mother: “Hello?”

Jane: “Hi, Mom, it’s Jane. How are you tonight?”

Mother: “Well enough, and you?”

Jane: “Ah, that’s what I called to talk to you about.” (She pauses, wondering how to say this without shocking her mother.) “There’s big news. Are you sitting down?”

Mother (pause): “I am now. Why?”

Jane: “I know you’re getting ready to be a grandmother for the first time. Next year, I’m going to make it two and three.”

(There is a long silence on the other end of the line. Finally, Jane’s mother speaks again.)

Mother (slowly): “What did you just say? What do you mean? Explain it again.”

Jane: “Well, there’s-” (She pauses, then finally blurts it out.) “There’s a baby coming. Two, in fact. Twins.”

(Len, watching all this, smiles and leans back in his chair.)

(Jane’s mother gasps.)

Mother: “Well, dear Jesus. Are you getting married?”

Jane: “I hope so.”

Mother: “I see.” (pause) “I have to tell your father.”

Jane: “Of course.”

Mother: “I think your sister will be happy.” 

Jane: “That would be good.”

Mother: “I’d like to come out and talk to you this weekend.”

Jane: “I think that’s possible.”

Mother: “You’re going to need a lot of help.”

Jane: “I’d welcome it, Mom.”

Mother: “Well, it’s late. Get some sleep. Be careful at work tomorrow. Are they going to let you take some time off?”

Jane: “When I reach three months. In about another month and a half.”

Mother: “Ah. All right, then.” (She takes a deep breath.) “This is, ah, quite the surprise.”

Jane: “I’m sorry, Mom. I couldn’t figure any other way to say it.”

Mother: “Don’t be sorry. I love you.”

Jane: “Love you too, Mom.”

Mother: “Goodnight, now.”

Jane: “Goodnight.” (She hangs up.) “She took that well. Better than I expected.”

(Len smiles and gets up from his chair. He walks to her and hugs her tightly.)

Len: “Come on.” 

(He shuts off the lights, and they walk down the hall together.)

(He closes the bedroom door behind them. She turns on a nightlight so there is a gentle glow in the room.)

(Len stretches out on his side on the bed and props his head on one hand.)

Len: “You feel anything kicking yet?”

Jane: “It’ll be a while.” (She begins to undress.) “I’m not showing yet...” (And finishes.) “Am I?”

(He beckons to her. She crosses the room. Breathing heavily, he traces a finger down her chest.)

Len: “Not that I can see.” (He wraps his arms around her hips and pulls her down to the bed.)

(Afterward..)

(He idly kicks his feet back and forth. She traces the scar on the left side of his forehead.)

Len: “So… are you thinking Matthew, or Joseph, or Karen, or what?”

Jane: “Well, we’ll have to see what they look like. You ever hear them say, ‘You don’t look like a Sam’?”

Len: “Yeah, true.” (Pause) “At least I don’t have to worry about one thing anymore. You know.” (He smiles and kisses her.)

(She puts her arms around his chest and pulls him to her.)

(Again, after…)

Len: “I’m gonna have to file a complaint about you. You’re not letting me get any sleep.” 

(She laughs.)

Jane: “Yeah, I’m a menace.”

Len: “If it gets any worse, I may have to let you stay the rest of your life.”

Jane: “If you say so.”

Len: “I might.”

Jane: “Guess I haven’t convinced you.”

Len: “Hmm, I could do with some more convincing.” 

(She turns and pulls him toward her again.)

(After the third time…)

Len: “’M exhausted.”

Jane: “Goodnight.” (Kisses him on the cheek.) 

(She turns to check that the alarm clock is correctly set. It is. When she turns back, Len is asleep. She pulls the sheets up around herself and gets to sleep as well.)

(Next day.)

(They get to the station. Jane spends the day on car patrol with Gibbs and Denny.)

(After several hours of this, they go back to the office to process the reports.) 

(Jane gets a coffee and a pastry and sits down at her typewriter.)

(Time passes. When she’s finished the work, she drops off the copies as appropriate. She knocks on the door of Len’s office, but the door is locked. She can hear him talking on the phone.)

(Jane walks down the hall and gets a piece of paper and a pen. She writes a note: ‘Finished the shift. Clocking out. Going to the prison to speak to Robertson.’ She signs her initials and slips it under Len’s door. Then she goes to the time card machine and punches out for the day.)

(She borrows a police car and drives over to the prison. It is a massive, frightening-looking complex. She pulls up to the gate and shows the guard her ID. Then she is waved through, and parks the car.)

(She walks up to the front desk in the foyer and again shows the guard her card.) 

Jane: “I’m here to interview a prisoner.” 

Guard: “Yes, Officer.” (He takes her down the hall to a visitors’ room. There is a line of desks with chairs on opposite sides of them. There is a glass pane with holes so people can speak to each other. The guard shows Jane to a chair. She sits down and waits for him to bring Robertson back from his cell.)

(Minutes later, the guard comes back with Robertson. The other man sits across the glass wall from Jane. He picks up the phone receiver on his side. Jane picks up hers.)

Robertson: “What did you want to see me for?”

Jane: “You killed someone I knew. Someone I worked with. I want to know why.”

Robertson: “It doesn’t matter. I’ll be in here for a while.”

Jane: “It does.”

Robertson: “Why should I tell you?”

Jane: “Honor must be satisfied.”

Robertson (long silence, then): “I think I’ll-” 

(He makes as if to hang up the phone. Jane interrupts him.)

Jane: “Why did you do it?”

Robertson (pause, then): “I went to her room. Wanted to talk.”

Jane: “I’m sure that was all.”

Robertson: “She wouldn’t talk to me. Said I was drunk and she wasn’t interested. I said if she didn’t let me in, I’d tell the boss she had filed false reports and would be drummed out of the force. She tried to close the door. I pushed it. Broke the lock chain. Had a gun to her head. I tried to get her jacket off, but she fought with me. I shot her.”

(Jane stares.)

Jane: “Why? Why? Couldn’t you leave her alone? Couldn’t you find somebody else?”

Robertson: “Oh, I’ve done it before.”

Jane: “How many times?”

Robertson: “This makes nine.”

Jane: “I’ll have to report you. They have to know.”

Robertson: “Doesn’t matter. I’ve pled guilty to the lesser offense. I’ll be out in a few years.”

Jane: “More than a few.”

Robertson: “Look at you.” (He smiles.) “You’re crying.”

Jane: “Never you mind. They’ll add decades to your sentence. You’re lucky they don’t hang people anymore. You’ll never get out again.”

Robertson: “I think I will. What are you going to do? Pay somebody to shiv me?” (He smiles again.) “I’ve already got friends in here. I’ll be protected.”

Jane: “Not for long.”

(She hangs up and signals to the guard.)

Jane: “Return him to the cell.”

Guard: “Yes, Officer.”

(Jane walks out of the prison and back to the car. She heads back to the station.)

(She walks down to the PCs’ work room to collect her handbag. Len catches up with her in the hall.)

Len: “I saw your note. How did it go?”

Jane: “He said he broke into her room and attempted to assault her, but she fought him off. So he shot her.”

Len: “Goddamn.”

Jane: “He said this makes nine. There were eight others.”

Len: “Jesus.”

Jane: “What do we do?”

Len: “Inform the prosecutor. He’s not going to get away with it.”

Jane: “I’ll call.”

(They go to his office and she picks up the phone. She doubts whether they can reach someone at the prosecutor’s office at this hour, but after many rings, someone does pick up.)

Jane: “Hello, this is WPC Jane Tennison at Hackney Police Station. I need to speak to someone about a prisoner, Charles Robertson, who pled guilty to one murder and told me today he had committed eight others. Yes, I can wait.” (She is on hold for a minute, and transferred to another person.)

(She takes several minutes to tell them the full information. Then:)

Jane: “Thank you for your time. Good afternoon.” (She hangs up.)

(She looks haunted. Her face is ashen. There is a bleak look in her eyes. She stands up.)

Jane: “Why would he tell me? Why, when he knows they’ll only add to his sentence, and he’ll have to spend the rest of his life in there?”

Len: “Because he’s proud of it. He wanted to show that he knew before you did.”

Jane: “What a sick man.”

Len: “Yes. And you helped keep him off the streets.”

Jane: “I don’t know, people these days. I just don’t.” (She shakes her head.)

Len: “Nobody else does, either.”

Jane: “So tell me, is there hope? Anything?” (She sniffles and is on the verge of tears.)

Len: “Yeah, there is hope.” (He puts a hand on her stomach.) “Right now.” (He smiles faintly.)

(Jane takes a deep breath. Len hugs her.)

Len: “C’mon, kid. Let’s go home. There’s nothing else we can do. They’ve got other people working on the case. They’ll do what they need to do. He won’t get out again.” (He pats her arm.) “If you hadn’t gone there today, he’d still be sitting on a shorter prison term than he’s going to have.”

Jane: “I guess.”

Len: “No, you did good.” (He taps her arm again.)

(Jane looks away and tears up again.)

Jane: “I can’t think of what Sandra’s parents must be going through.”

Len: “They’ll sleep better because of you.”

Jane: “I guess.”

Len: “’S true.” (He taps her under the chin.) “Let’s get out of here.”

(They walk to the parking lot and get in the car. He turns up the radio and cranks the engine. They get out into traffic.)

(He stops at a liquor store.)

Len: “Give me a minute.” (He walks inside and comes back in a few minutes, with a large bottle in a bag.) “That’s for tonight.”

Jane (pauses): “I can’t drink. You can. What are we toasting? Did you get promoted?”

Len: “You’ll see.” (He smiles. She raises her eyebrows.)

Jane: “Did you call, ah, you know? About the thing?”

Len: “Yes. Got it out of the way. Thank goodness.”

Jane: “How did she take it?”

Len (pause): “I’d rather not talk about it.”

Jane: “Okay.” 

Len: “I also talked to your father today.”

Jane: “Oh?”

Len: “He’s going to be looking at houses pretty soon. I’ll be with him.”

Jane: “That’s quick. Well, maybe the kids will each get their own rooms.”

Len: “Yeah, that’ll help a bit.”

Jane: “Getting dark early these days.”

Len: “That’s fall for you. Which reminds me.” (He takes a side street and looks at the shops on the block. It takes him a few more turns to find what he wants: a toy store.)

(They park and go in. Len looks over the rows of Halloween candy and costumes. Jane follows suit.)

(There is Fifties pop playing on the store radio. Jane taps her feet. Len picks out a few bags of candy and hands them to Jane. She blinks for a second and gets a shopping cart. She puts the bags in there.)

(At last, Len finds a costume he likes. It’s wrapped in a black cover, so Jane can’t see what it is.)

(Jane takes a little more time and picks a costume marked ‘Elf.’ It has a strange white mask and a blue cape.)

(Len has also picked out costumes for the kids, decorations for the flat, some bags of snacks and small packs of soda pop. Both of them walk up to the cash register and pay.)

(They take the purchases out to the car. Len gets behind the wheel, and soon they are underway.)

(They get home. The kids run up.)

Stephen: “Hi, Dad.”

Len: “Hey, kid. Got you something.”

(They put the bags from the store on the kitchen table. Jane takes the dog out for a quick run. She comes back to see Len helping the kids put up some Halloween decorations. There are cardboard bats, witches and pumpkins.)

(Jane gets a bowl from the cabinet and puts candy in it.)

Stephen: “Ooh, can I have some candy?”

Len: “Not yet. Save it for Halloween night. We’ll be walking around together, and there will be a lot of kids stopping here too.”

Stephen: “Do we have to let them?”

Len: “Pretty much.”

Stephen: “What did you get for me?”

Len: “Let’s see.” (He goes through the bags from the table.) “You’re going to be a dragon. Emily’s a magician.” 

(He hands Stephen a bag with a green and gold dragon outfit, while Emily gets a purple gown with a pointy hat.)

Len (to Emily): “Now, don’t turn me into a frog.” 

Emily: “You’re a bat.” (The costume comes with a magic wand. She points the wand at her Dad.)

Len: “Oh no!” (He smiles.)

(The phone rings. Jane answers it.)

Jane: “Hello?”

Sister: “Hello, is this you?”

Jane: “It’s me. I still live here.”

Sister: “What’s this I hear? About you, in the family way? Is it true, really?”

Jane: “Yes, really.”

Sister: “Well, how are you doing? Have you been for a check-up yet?”

Jane: “Yes, twice. Things are okay, as far as they can tell.”

Sister: “Twins. You beat me. You officially win.”

(Jane laughs.)

Sister: “And you’re living somewhere they – well, I don’t want to get on your case about it. You are a grown-up. But isn’t that going to be a little hard to handle? First your own, and then helping with the – but I shouldn’t say.”

Jane: “It’s all right. That’s true. I don’t know, I guess we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

Sister: “So, thought of names?”

Jane: “No. I was hoping to borrow your book.”

Sister: “Okay. I can let you know some places to save money on cribs and things. You’re going to need two of everything.”

Jane: “True.”

Sister: “Exciting, isn’t it?”

Jane: “Terrifying. But I’m happy, too.” (She smiles.)

Sister: “So, has he asked you yet?”

Jane: “What?”

Sister: “Now, don’t play dumb.”

Jane: “Ah, no.” 

Sister: “Hmm. Well. I’ll let you go, I’m sure you’ve got things to do.”

Jane: “Thanks. See you soon.”

Sister: “Bye now.” (She hangs up.)

(Len has cleared off some space on the table and is playing checkers with his daughter. He makes a move.)

Len: “King me.” 

(Stephen goes to the fridge and gets a glass of fruit punch.)

(Jane and the dog sit on the couch. She pets Fritz and then picks up her copy of ‘Macbeth.’)

(Stephen ambles over to sit with her.)

Stephen: “Hey lady, what ‘cha reading?”

(Jane shows him the cover.)

Stephen: “You don’t look like you’re in school.”

Jane: “I went to police college, just like your Dad.”

Stephen: “Oh. Are you a detective, like my Dad?”

Jane (blushing): “No, not yet. Maybe someday I will be. I’m just a WPC now.”

Stephen: “My Dad’s really smart.”

Jane: “Yes, he is.”

Stephen: “Can we have dinner?”

Jane: “Yeah. Hang on a minute.” 

(She walks into the kitchen and looks in the drawers. She finds some cold cuts and gets bread as well.)

(Minutes later, she has fixed four sandwiches. She puts them on plates, along with potato crisps, and hands them one by one to each person.)

Len: “Thanks.” (He takes a bite of his, while he keeps an eye on the game with Emily.)

(Jane takes her own food back to the couch. She puts the plate on the table in front of the seat.)

Stephen: “You want a drink?” (He holds out his fruit punch.)

Jane (smiles): “No, thank you. I’ll get my own.”

(She goes to the fridge and returns with a cup of lemonade.)

(She then turns on the TV. They watch ‘King Kong.’)

Stephen: “Whoa! He’s on the building!”

Jane: “Oh, look. The planes are coming for him.”

(Len finishes up the checkers game.)

Len: “I win! Good game.” (He smiles and shakes his daughter’s hand. She gets off her chair and goes to hug him.)

(Stephen looks at his watch.)

Stephen: “I’ve got to get ready for bed. See you.” (Quickly, he turns and hugs Jane, then scrambles off the couch and down the hall. His sister follows him.)

Jane: “Well! That was a pleasant surprise.”

Len: “Yeah.” (He smiles. He pulls a chair out from the kitchen table.) “Come on, sit down.”

(Jane, curious, walks over.)

(Len goes to the countertop and gets the champagne he bought before. He pops the cork and holds the bottle over the sink, until the foam stops spilling. Then he pours himself a glass. He gets her a glass of seltzer.)

Jane: “What are we toasting?”

Len: “Well, there’s this.” (He hands her a clipping from the newspaper.) “Came out today.” 

(Jane takes and reads the piece of paper. It says: ‘Police Union Comes Through With Contract, Raise.’)

Jane: “Yes! How much are we getting?”

Len: “It goes by rank. I’m getting an extra six thousand pounds a year. You, ah, will probably get one or two.”

Jane: “Well, it’s something.” (She hugs him around the neck.)

Len: “Yeah, we may be able to go in on that house.”

(He puts his hands on her hips, and doesn’t let go for several seconds.)

(Then he sips his drink, and puts the glass down.) 

Len: “Go on, read the rest of it.” (He points to a place in the article.)

(Jane reads aloud.)

Jane: “’Along with this will come the annual round of promotions. At Hackney Station, there will be two new Detective Sergeants, Harold Sheehan and Ronald Marks. WPC Sylvia Glomis has also transferred to the bicycle patrol.’” (She puts down the article.) “Hmm. I don’t know them. Congratulations, though.”

Len: “There is, ah, one promotion they forgot about.” (He turns and takes from the countertop a small black plastic bag.) “Here.” (He passes it to her.) 

(Jane raises her eyebrows. She opens the bag.)

(She pulls out a small, narrow rectangular box. It’s black and has silver lettering on it. It says: ‘Thurman.’)

(She opens it to reveal a beautiful, elaborately decorated silver pen.)

Jane: “Thank you. It isn’t even Christmas.” (Again, she hugs him.)

Len: “I figured you’d be writing lots of tickets, if they send you over to Traffic.”

Jane: “Really?” (She looks at him with fear in her eyes.) “I thought they were going to let me stay-”

Len: “I’m kidding.” (He props his chin on one hand and grins.) “Go on, look at the other end.” (He makes a turning motion with his fingers. She undoes the lining in the middle of the box.)

(Inside, there is a piece of paper. She unfolds it to find a formal city document.)

(It says: “Marriage License.” On the two signature lines, names are already signed.)

Len: “Let’s just make it official, kid.” (He kisses her, and then pulls away.)

(Shocked, she covers her lips with her hand. She stares at him.)

Len (smirking): “Technically, we’ve been married for four days. I forged your signature.”

(He watches the look on her face, and bursts out laughing. She puts a hand on his arm.)

Len: “I, ah, also did a little extra shopping. Got you one of these. Hope it fits.”

(From the bag, he pulls a very small, square black box.)

(He puts it in front of her. Too nervous to move, she looks at it for several seconds.) 

Len: “Go on.” 

(She takes the box and opens it. Sure enough, it’s a small but beautiful diamond ring.) 

Len: “Here.” (He takes her left hand, and picks up the ring.) “I know I’m supposed to kneel, but my leg is really shot.” (He puts the ring on her finger.) “Marry me.”

(She looks him in the eye, and nods.)

Jane: “Yes. I will.” (She stands to hug him around the neck. He kisses her.) 

(It lasts some time. They break away and walk down the hall. He closes the bedroom door behind them.)

(One by one, the clothes go into the corner.)

(Hours later…)

(They lie side by side under the covers.)

Len: “Let’s call in tomorrow.”

Jane: “I’ve got the memorial in the evening. But nothing else.”

Len (pause): “So, we looking at February, March?” 

(She realizes he means setting a date.)

Jane: “Could be February.”

Len: “Yeah. We’ll see how you are.” (He puts a hand on her stomach.)

Jane: “So. Where are we going for…?” (She means the honeymoon.)

Len: “After?”

Jane: “Yeah.”

Len: “I don’t know. Think about it. I’ll go to the travel place… get some booklets...” (He stretches.) 

Jane: “Got to call Mom and Dad.”

Len (smiling): “Tomorrow?”

Jane: “Yeah.”

Len: “That’ll be fun.” (He turns and nestles into her shoulder.) “You get some sleep.”

Jane: “Okay.” (She closes her eyes.)

(Next day. Len gets the kids ready for school, and Jane takes the dog outside. Afterward, Len places a call to the office to report that both of them will be out of work for the day.) 

(Jane stops in the washroom for her shower and takes her medication. Afterward, Len does the same.)

(Jane changes the sheets in the bedroom. She puts down new pillows.)

Len: “By the way. You didn’t ‘hold a gun to my head.’ I was gonna ask you anyway. Even if you weren’t...you know.” (He smiles, and stretches out on the bed.)

Jane (blushing): “Thank you.”

Len: “It’s raining outside.”

Jane: “Yeah, something awful.”

Len: “So, how are we going to kill twelve hours?” (He smiles.)

(After some time…) 

(Len falls asleep. Jane gets out from under the covers and puts her clothes back on. She walks out to the living room and picks up the phone. She dials her parents’ house.)

Mother: “Hello?”

Jane: “Hi, Mom, it’s me.”

Mother: “Oh, hi, dear. How are you?”

Jane: “I’m good. Listen, Mom, I’ve got more news.”

Mother: “What happened, dear, are you okay?”

Jane: “Yes, I’m okay. Listen, Mom – he asked me. I said yes.”

Mother (gasps): “My goodness. Is this true?”

Jane: “Yes, it is.”

Mother: “Well – congratulations. I’ll get your father.” (She puts down the phone for a minute. Jane can hear them talking in the background. There is the sound of her father shouting. Then he picks up the phone.)

Father: “Hello, dear, what is this I hear?” 

Jane: “Ah, it’s true, Dad. We haven’t set a date yet, but maybe some time in February.”

Father: “I’ll get a lot of practice being a grandfather next year. Going to put some more white in my hair.”

Jane (laughs): “I’m sure.” 

Father: “Congratulations.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

Father: “I’ll put your mother back on, now. See you soon.”

Jane: “Yes, Dad.”

Mother: “Hello. I’d like to come see you on the weekend. How does Saturday sound?”

Jane: “I think that’s all right.”

Mother: “You know, your father is talking about that house. The sooner we can clear that up, the better. We’ll have to call a moving company.”

Jane: “I imagine there’s a lot of red tape. But it would be nice to have some extra space pretty soon.”

Mother: “Indeed. I’ll call you if we hear anything. Make sure you keep up on rest now, okay? And eat. Get enough to eat.”

Jane: “Yes, Mom.”

Mother: “Bye now.”

Jane: “Goodbye.” (She hangs up.)

(She walks back to the bedroom and changes into a nightshirt. She slides under the covers again.)

(Len wakes up. He yawns and stretches.)

Len (eyes half open): “Hmm… we okay?”

Jane: “Yeah. I called Mom and Dad.”

Len: “And they said?”

Jane: “They were happy.”

Len: “Good.” (He stretches again.) “What time do you have to leave?”

Jane: “At six.”

Len: “Good enough.” (He smiles and pulls her to him.)

(Much later…)

(Len takes his boxers from the floor and puts them on. He takes the rest of his clothes and walks down to the washroom. After his shower, he gets the dog’s leash and takes Fitz for a walk.)

(Jane gets up and takes a shower. She gets dressed again, then walks into the kitchen and refills the dog’s food and water dishes.)

(The kids come home from school.)

Jane: “Hello.”

Stephen: “Hi, lady.”

Emily: “Hi.”

(They walk into the kitchen and get cookies and milk from the fridge, then sit down at the table to eat.)

(Len walks back in and lets Fitz off the leash.)

Len: “Hi, kids.”

Stephen: “Hi, Dad. Did you get a day off?”

Len: “Yes.”

(Emily waves at her father.)

(Len pats his son on the back and kisses his daughter on the head.)

Len: “Did you get a lot of homework today?”

Stephen: “Some reading in geography, and a couple chapters in history.”

Len: “That’s all?”

Stephen: “Yes.”

Len (to Emily): “And you?”

Emily: “We each got a new book from the library.” 

Len: “What did you get?”

Emily: “This one.” (She takes from her bag a copy of ‘The Expedition to the Moon.’ It has a picture of Neil Armstrong on the cover.)

Len: “Good.” (He rustles her hair.)

(Then he takes a chair and pulls it over to the table. He sits down. He nods at Jane and she sits down too.)

Len: “Kids, I’ve got news.”

Stephen: “Where are we going for Christmas?”

Len: “I’ll tell you later. That’s not it.”

Stephen: “Aww, Dad.”

Len: “Shh.” (He smiles.) “It’s something else.”

Stephen: “What?”

Len (clears his throat): “I’m getting married.” (He takes Jane’s hand.) “We are.”

(Stephen stares. Emily pushes her placemat back and forth.)

Stephen: “Wow. Really?”

Len: “Yes, really.”

Stephen: “When?”

Len: “Don’t know yet. I’ll tell you.”

(Stephen sighs.)

Len: “Look, I know this isn’t easy for you. But… we’ll be all right.”

(Stephen nods.)

Len: “Why don’t you get started on your reading?”

Stephen: “Yeah, Dad.” (He takes his bookbag and goes to sit on the couch. He gets one of his textbooks and starts to read.)

(Emily takes her own bag and goes into her room.)

(The dog sits on the floor and wags his tail. Stephen throws him a tennis ball and goes back to his book.)

(Len drums his fingers on the table.)

Len: “Tomorrow’s the Halloween party, isn’t it?”

Jane: “Yes.”

Len: “I’ll take the kids around.”

Jane: “Okay.” 

Stephen: “Dad, can we stay up late?”

Len: “I’ll see.”

(Time passes. Dinner time rolls around. Jane gets up and searches the cabinets until she locates a pizza kit. She sets the oven to preheat and gets out some bowls and plates to begin the assembly work.)

(Len turns on the radio, to a rock station.)

(When the pizza kit is ready, Jane pops it in the oven.)

Jane: “This’ll take about twenty minutes.” (She sits at the table and reads the newspaper.)

(Len reads through the mail. There are a couple of bills, an advertisement, and some birthday cards for him.)

Len: “Yeah! I’m really old.” (He takes the cards out of their envelopes and puts them in a line on the shelf above the TV.)

(In time, the pizza is ready. Jane shuts off the oven and cuts the pizza into slices. She puts one on each plate and hands them to the others.)

(Everybody starts to eat.)

(Jane looks at her watch.)

Jane: “I have to leave for the service. Be back in an hour or two.” (She gets her bag and stands up.)

Len: “Kids, get up. We’re going.”

Jane: “Oh, you don’t have to-”

Len: “We will.” (He stands up and motions to the kids. They follow him as he gets his jacket.)

Jane: “All right, then. Thank you.”

(They all walk to the car and get in. He starts the engine.)

Len: “Where is the chapel?”

(Jane takes a note out of her pocket, with the address. He heads there.)

(Shortly they arrive at the church. There is a modest crowd of family, friends and people from the police department. Jane and company take their seats in a pew toward the back.)

(The church is full of flowers. The coffin sits at the front of the sanctuary. It is covered in the police department flag.)

(A deacon steps to the podium and makes an announcement.)

Deacon: “Good evening. Thank you for coming. Please turn in your hymnals to song 248.”

(The people stand up and open their songbooks. They begin to sing.)

(The priest walks to the front of the room and faces the congregation. When the song is over, he speaks.)

Priest: “Good evening. We are gathered to say farewell to our dear friend, Sandra Gillespie, taken from us far too soon.”

(He speaks for a number of minutes, then leads the congregation in prayer and song.)

(Time passes. A representative from the police department gets up to give the eulogy.)

Officer: “If you’ll permit me to say a few words – it will be hard to get used to Sandra not being around anymore. She was a good copper.”

(People in the audience smile as they listen to the speech.)

(More time passes. The eulogy is over, and the service resumes.)

(Eventually, it is over. The congregation files out of the church. The coffin is carried down to the hearse, which will drive it to the cemetery.)

(Everyone arrives at the graveside. The burial service proceeds apace. The coffin is lowered into the earth, as the priest reads the final prayers.)

Priest: “And may she rest in peace.” (He quietly steps over to give his condolences to the family.)

(Jane and everyone else wait their turn to speak to the parents. Finally the line moves ahead.)

Jane: “I’m so sorry for your loss. She was a good friend and a good officer.” (She hugs Sandra’s mother and father in turn. Len and the children also do likewise.)

(After the service, everyone proceeds to a nearby pub, where there is a lot of drinking and talking, as they try to dull the pain and enjoy the good memories.)

(Len and Jane sit with some other officers. Stephen and Emily run around and play tag with each other. They’re very young, so no one gets mad.)

Jane: “Are we wearing the black armband?”

DCI McKee: “Yeah. I got permission from the superintendent.”

Len: “Okay, then.” (He drinks his beer.)

(Jane is drinking cola. McKee has beer.)

DCI McKee: “The flag will be at half-mast tomorrow.”

Len: “Good.”

(Mahlert comes over and takes a seat.)

Mahlert: “Hi, everybody. The waiter been seen at all?”

(Len looks around and waves at a passing worker. The man steps over to the table.)

Waiter: “What can I get you?”

Mahlert: “Boddington’s, please.” (He stuffs money into the man’s hand.) “Thank you.”

Waiter: “Yes, sir.” (He walks away.)

Jane: “So, tomorrow’s the Halloween dance.”

Mahlert: “Yeah, you get your costume yet?”

Jane: “I did.” (She smiles.)

Mahlert: “Oh, great! Can’t wait to see it.”

DCI McKee: “Wonder who’s going to win the contest. It’s 150 pounds this time. Then a fifty-pound gift certificate for the runner-up.”

Len: “There were those four people who went as a shower last year...”

DCI McKee: “Yes, with the curtain.”

Mahlert: “They got any candy here?”

DCI McKee: “Up at the bar.”

(Mahlert gets up and goes to the bar to get some chocolate.)

(Suddenly McKee notices Jane’s ring.)

DCI McKee: “Hey, what is that?”

(Jane blushes and is unable to bring herself to speak. Len smiles and drums his fingers on the tabletop. He takes another swig of his beer.)

DCI McKee: “Congratulations! Who’s the lucky feller?”

(Len raises a hand. McKee drains the rest of his beer and slaps the glass down on the table.)

DCI McKee: “Let me get you both a drink.”

Jane: “I can’t. Doctor’s orders.”

DCI McKee: “All right, what did you have?”

Jane: “Soda.”

Len: “Bass.”

DCI McKee: “Right, then. One for me as well.” 

(The waiter comes back with Mahlert’s drink. McKee places another order.)

DCI McKee: “Two Bass Ales and a cola, please.” 

Waiter: “Yes, sir.”

(McKee hands the waiter a few pounds for the fee and tip. The man walks away to get the drinks.)

(Mahlert sits down and opens his candy bar. He takes a bite.)

Mahlert: “This is pretty good. Caramel.” (He picks up his beer as well.)

(Shortly, the waiter returns with the extra drinks. McKee lifts his glass.) 

DCI McKee: “To the future.”

Everyone: “The future.” (They clink glasses.)

(The kids come back to the table and sit down.)

Stephen: “Dad, can we go bowling tomorrow?”

Len: “Don’t know, I’ll have to see.”

DCI McKee: “Come on, I’ll arm-wrestle you.” (He sticks his arm out at Stephen. The boy blinks and looks baffled.)

Stephen: “What do I win?”

DCI McKee: “Bag of peanuts.”

Stephen: “Okay.” (He grabs McKee’s hand.)

(They push each other back and forth, until, inevitably, McKee wins.)

DCI McKee: “Aha! Go up and get me a bag of peanuts, please. And get yourself some gum or something.” (He hands the embarrassed Stephen a few pound notes. The boy scrambles up to the front of the room.)

DCI McKee: “So, when’s the big day?”

Jane: “We haven’t set a date yet. Maybe February.”

DCI McKee: “Valentine’s Day? They’ll all be booked. Try March.”

Len: “Ah, time may get ahead of us.” (He smiles briefly and scratches the back of his neck.)

DCI McKee: “How do you mean?”

(Emily takes the placemat at her seat and makes it into a paper airplane. Stephen comes back to his seat. Emily throws the airplane at him. He crumples it.)

Len (smiles): “Well, a couple of little nippers on the way.”

DCI McKee: “Congratulations.” (He pats Len on the shoulder and tips his glass at Jane.) “You looking for a bigger house?”

Len: “We have to see about that.”

DCI McKee: “Good luck to you.”

Jane: “Thanks.”

Len: “Think we better get going.” (He stands and puts on his jacket. Stephen, Emily and Jane get up as well.)

DCI McKee: “See you tomorrow.”

Mahlert: “Yeah, see you.”

Jane: “Bye, now.”

(They walk out to the car. Len hands Jane the keys.)

Len: “I had a few. If you would, please.”

Jane: “Sure.”

(They all get in. Jane gets behind the wheel and puts on the radio.)

(She starts the car, and they get on the road.)

(Shortly, they arrive home. Jane opens the door and goes to get the leash for the dog. Len and the kids walk in and sit on the couch.)

(Jane takes the dog out for a walk. Afterward, she returns home and gives the dog fresh food and water. She rustles his fur.)

Jane: “Hey, Fitz. Who’s a good boy?” (She smiles.)

(Over to the couch, where Len and the kids are watching TV.)

Stephen: “Dad, there’s a Godzilla movie.”

Len: “After the news.”

Announcer: “More hectoring in Parliament as the economic bill goes up for debate.” (Cut to a clip of people in the government hall, yelling at each other and interrupting one another at the microphone.)

Announcer: “Here is the stock report for the day.” (A chart with financial data is displayed on the screen.) “And over to Almond Davis for the weather.”

(Jane is in the kitchen. She gets a glass of lemonade and goes to sit on the couch.)

Davis (on screen): “It’s looking more and more like we’ll be having a white Christmas.”

Stephen and Emily: “Yeah!”

Jane: “That’s early.”

Len: “Yeah, still seven weeks.” (He looks at her.) “And speaking of weeks, how’ve you been?”

Jane: “Okay. No sickness today.”

Len: “Good.” (He puts an arm around her shoulder.)

(The phone rings. Len picks up.)

Len: “Hello? Yes, hi, Mr. Tennison. What did you need?”

(Jane turns to look at him.)

Len: “Ah… okay… fine with me. I’ll see you then.” (He hands the phone to Jane.)

Jane: “Hello, Dad?”

Father: “Hi, Jane. Listen, I’ll be coming over tomorrow after your work, to help you look for that new house.”

Jane: “Okay, Dad. That’s a lot of paperwork in the end, I imagine.”

Father: “It’ll take a few days for that. But we will get to it.”

Jane: “All right. Did you want to stop here for dinner?”

Father: “No, I’ll get something for myself. But thank you.”

Jane: “Okay. Did you need anything else?”

Father: “No.”

Jane: “All right. Tell Mom I said hello.” 

Father: “Thanks. Bye.” (He hangs up.)

Len: “Kids.” (He slaps his hands together.) “You should know something. Tomorrow I’ll be going out to look at some new places we may want to live.”

Stephen: “Another flat?”

Len: “Another house. Her parents may be living upstairs.”

Stephen: “But why?”

Len: “You need more room, for one thing. And so do we.”

Stephen: “Do I have to put my things away now?”

Len: “No. I’ll let you know when.”

Stephen: “All right.”

(Len gets up and walks to the TV. He changes channels to the monster movie.)

Len: “You kept your end of the bargain, I’ll keep mine.”

(They watch the movie for a while. The kids alternate between laughing and being scared.)

(It gets late. Len rounds up the kids to go to bed.)

Len: “Come on, now. Get ready for sleep.”

(He walks with them down the hall. Jane gets up and shuts the TV and the lights. She pats the dog on his tummy and goes into the bedroom.)

(She finds a set of powder-blue pajamas and heads to the washroom. Minutes later, she comes out.)

(Meanwhile, Len walks out of the kids’ room and into the washroom. He spends a few minutes washing up. Then he heads for the bedroom. He shuts the door behind him.)

(Fade Out)

 

EPISODE FIVE: “DANCE”

 

(Open on:)

Len: “You know what tomorrow is?” (He pulls off his shirt and pants, and reaches into the dresser.)

Jane: “The dance.”

Len: “Right. And the day after?” (He pulls on a pair of pajama pants, and a matching top.)

(Jane smiles.)

Jane: “Your birthday.” 

Len: “Uh-huh.” (He goes to pull the shirt closed, and a couple of buttons fly off. He tries to close it, but the shirt hangs open. Frustrated, he pulls it off.) “Damn thing.” (He turns and walks to the bed.) 

Len: “Now, how am I going to keep warm?” (He smiles and picks up the sheet.)

Jane: “I’ll see.” (She turns to kiss him.)

(After…)

Len: “Don’t feel so old now.” (He smiles.) “G’night, Natalie.”

(Jane blinks. Len wriggles in the sheets and closes his eyes.)

Jane: “Who is Natalie?”

Len: “What?” (He opens his eyes.)

Jane: “You just said-” (She looks anguished.)

(Len realizes what he just said.)

Len: “I didn’t mean it.” 

Jane: “Who is she?”

Len (looking down): “...My first wife.”

(Jane winces and is about to erupt in tears. Len reaches for her shoulder. She moves away from him.)

Jane: “Oh, God.” (She slaps a hand over her mouth and starts to cry. He reaches for her again, but she gets out of bed and grabs her handbag and some clothes out of the dresser.)

(She rushes down to the washroom and shuts the door. He gets out of bed, pulls on his pajama pants and follows her. He bangs on the door.)

Len: “Come on.” (He starts to sniffle and tear up.)

(He stands back from the door. Suddenly, she opens it and charges out. He grabs for her, but she hurries out of reach.)

Len: “Hey!” 

(By the time he runs down the hall, she is already nearly at the front door.)

Len: “Stop.”

(She turns around. She is still sobbing, and her face is red. Len frowns and looks at the floor, then back up at her.)

(The dog wakes up and walks in from the kitchen. Fitz sits next to Len.)

(Jane turns around and grips the door handle.)

Len (very quietly): “Where are you going?”

(She tugs the doorknob. It seems to be stuck. At last, she lets go.)

(Jane slaps the surface of the door. She stops crying, if only because she’s so tired. Finally, she turns around. She does not look at him.)

Jane: “I – I don’t know. A hotel, I guess.”

Len: “It’s cold.”

(Finally, she looks up.)

Jane: “Maybe that’s what you need.”

Len: “No.”

Jane: “If you were happier-”

Len: “No.”

(She takes a deep breath and looks to the side, as if thinking about something distant.)

Jane (very slowly): “That first day... I was – so happy...”

(He knows what she’s referring to, and dips his head.)

Jane: “Like I’ve never been before.”

(She reaches back with her hand and again tries the door handle. It still doesn’t work.)

(He steps forward and takes her handbag. She slumps, as if she does not know what to do.)

(The dog whimpers and walks back into the kitchen, where he settles down for sleep.)

(Again Jane looks away, as if in pain. Len steps forward and throws his arms around her.)

(At first, she turns her head away. Then she leans on his shoulder.)

(They stay that way for a long moment. Then he turns and takes her hand. They slowly walk down the hall to the back room.)

(He puts her bag on a side table. She goes to find the blue nightclothes she had before. She puts them on again.) 

(He gets under the covers. She hesitates.) 

Jane: “Maybe I should go to the couch-”

(He reaches out and grabs her wrist. After a few seconds, she gives in and slides under the sheets.)

Len: “I’m sorry.” 

(He leans forward and kisses her on the head. He crooks one arm over her head and puts the other over her stomach.)

(They fall asleep that way.)

(Next day. As if nothing had happened, they get up; Len gets the kids ready for school, and Jane walks the dog. Jane puts the costumes in the trunk of the car, so they can change before they leave for the dance. Then they leave for work.)

(At the station, everything is ready for the Halloween celebration. There are decorations, dishes of candy, and signs reminding everyone of the prizes in the contest.)

(Len goes to his office. Jane takes a supply cart and goes to restock the PCs’ work room.)

(A young officer walks by. He is wearing a regular uniform, augmented by a lion’s head. He says something, but Jane can’t quite hear it.) 

Jane: “I don’t understand...”

(The man pulls off his costume head. It’s Mahlert.)

Mahlert: “You didn’t know?” (He frowns.)

Jane: “That’s cute. I’ll see you at the dance.”

Mahlert: “Thanks. I hope I win this year.”

Jane: “Could be. I saw Wexler as an astronaut, though.”

Mahlert: “Really?”

Jane: “Yeah. Lights on his helmet and everything.”

Mahlert: “He must have had a battery pack. Isn’t that against the rules?”

Jane: “I don’t know. Guess we’ll see.”

Mahlert: “Well, I’ll just...” (He tucks the lion’s head under his arm and walks off, muttering.)

(Jane distributes the new packs of paper and other supplies. She takes the cart back to the storage room, and walks back to the work hall.)

(DCI McKee walks into the room.)

DCI McKee: “Glad I found you. Here.” (He hands her a snippet of black ribbon, which is the memorial for Sandra. Jane nods and places it over the top half of her badge.)

Jane: “Thank you, sir.”

DCI McKee: “You got one of these?” (He holds up an orange plastic jack-o-lantern bucket. She takes it from him.)

Jane (smiling): “Thank you.”

DCI McKee: “I hear Eldridge over in Traffic’s got the peanut butter bites. Jeffries at the front desk has got all the bubble gum. Oh, and Hampton has all the mint biscuits.”

Jane: “I’ll keep it in mind, sir.” 

DCI McKee: “You do that. Oh, and don’t let him step on your feet.”

Jane: “Who?”

DCI McKee: “That Bradfield fellow. Man crushes like a steamroller.” 

Jane: “Oh? I hadn’t noticed.” (She smiles.)

DCI McKee: “Don’t let him fool you.” (He wags a finger at her, then smiles and walks away.)

(PC Denny Hampton walks in with a bucket full of candy.)

Denny: “Hey, don’t touch.”

Jane: “Miser.”

Denny: “That’s not fair. Okay, you can have two.” (He takes two mini-packs of cookies from his bucket and gives them to her.) “You see Mahlert?”

Jane: “Yeah, he was here just a minute ago. Don’t know where he went.”

Denny: “Ah. I’ll find him. Owes me money for snooker yesterday. Only bastard more horrible at it is the good DCI Bradfield himself.”

Jane (arches an eyebrow): “You don’t say.”

Denny: “Yeah. Couldn’t hit a shot if they gave him a cudgel. He had you convinced otherwise?”

Jane: “As it happens...” (She briefly lifts her left hand. Denny’s eyes widen.)

Denny: “I’ll be a monkey’s uncle. Tell him I died or something. And congratulations.”

(He turns and hurries out of the room.)

Jane (to herself): “That reminds me...”

(At lunchtime, she walks out of the station and across the street to a little gift shop. She returns with a bag, and places this in her locker.)

(Time passes. At the end of shift, Jane clocks out, goes back to her locker and gets the bag. She walks to Len’s office and knocks on the door. It’s locked. She wanders off to the canteen to see if they have any sandwiches left over. They don’t. She gets a can of fruit punch instead.)

(Her stomach surges in a twinge. She puts a hand on it, and drinks some punch to calm her down.)

(Someone sneaks up behind her and puts his hands over her eyes. She reaches back to slap him on the hip. He laughs. It’s Len.)

Len: “Gotcha.” (He kisses her on the neck, then takes his hands off her eyes.) “How’ve you been?”

Jane: “Oh, mostly well. Except just now.”

Len: “Sit down. Drink.”

Jane: “Yes, sir.”

(They both sit down.)

Len: “Been a bit spotty today. Man drove his car right into a building. Nobody hurt, oddly enough. I sent Traffic over to get it, because there were no injuries. Would you believe, their boss complained all day long. Like somebody was supposed to get hurt.”

Jane: “That’s not right.”

Len: “People, these days.” (He looks into Jane’s candy bucket and takes out a small packet of licorice. He opens it and chews the snack.) “Mmm. Strawberry. I hate strawberry. Tell them to get better stuff next time.”

Jane: “All right.” 

(They both laugh.)

Len: “Come on back to my office and we’ll change into our suits.”

Jane: “Ah… is that allowed?”

Len: “You’ll have to learn.” (He winks and gets up, and heads for the office. She follows.)

(He opens the door to his room and she can see their costumes draped over chairs. She picks up hers and turns around, determined to walk to the restroom and change.)

Len: “In here, it’s quicker.” (He undoes his tie and starts to take off his shirt.)

(Jane looks at him for a moment, then takes off her hat, shirt and jacket, and starts to pull her costume out of the large bag. She turns to face the wall, for a modicum of privacy.)

Jane (over her shoulder): “You aren’t watching, are you?”

Len: “No, and that’s a very nice shade of red.”

(Jane looks down and notices that she is, indeed, wearing a red bra. She blushes.)

Jane: “Hey...” 

(Len chuckles and carries on with his own costume. Soon they are both fully dressed again.)

(Jane is wearing an elf outfit and Len is dressed as an Old West outlaw.)

Len: “Might be fun to be on the other side of the badge for once.”

Jane: “Come on, we don’t want to miss the food.”

Len: “Right.” (He opens the door and they walk out to the parking lot.)

(They go to the car. He drives them to the dining hall where the party is being held.)

(It is a large, bright facility, already filled with guests. People mill around and scoop drinks from the punch bowl. There is a smell of dinner from off to the side. The two of them get in line and show their IDs to the clerk at the front table.)

Clerk: “All right now, here’s your tickets. Have a fun time.”

Len: “Affirmative.” (He takes her elbow and guides her into the line where the people wait to be called for dinner.)

(They look at their tickets. They have high-digit numbers, so they will be waiting a while before the staff calls them to come get their food.)

(They wait, and say hello to other people as they come in.)

(From down the hall, they can hear the music as the band gets going. It starts and stops.)

(At last the numbers for their tickets are called, and they walk over to the line to get food.)

(There is a large table with tray after tray of vegetables, desserts, roast turkey and pork. The punch bowl reeks of vodka. Jane skips it and gets water instead.)

Len: “Boring.” (He gets a full cup of punch.)

(They both take generous plates of dinner, and walk to find their seats. It turns out they’re seated next to some friends.)

Mahlert: “Ah, hi, people.”

Denny: “Hello.”

Gibbs: “Evening.”

(Music bursts on and off, as the band hired for the night rehearses in the other room.)

Gibbs: “I’d go over and help them, but I’m too hungry.” (He takes a bite of his food. He says to Jane:) “So, what are you supposed to be?”

Jane: “An elf. Ah, I don’t know what they do, exactly.”

Gibbs: “Hope they don’t fly.”

Jane (laughs): “I don’t think so.”

Denny: “I’m the king.” (He is dressed as King Arthur, with mock armor, a cardboard crown and two plastic toy swords.) 

(Mahlert puts the lion head of his costume on the floor, next to his chair.)

Len (to Gibbs): “You’re not in the band tonight?”

Gibbs: “Nah. Not my people.”

(Everyone digs into the food.)

Denny: “The pork’s pretty good.”

Mahlert: “Yeah. Lots of garlic.”

Denny: “When’s the dance supposed to get started?”

Mahlert: “An hour, maybe. Who are you going to dance with?”

Denny: “Ah, I’ll look for somebody.”

Mahlert: “Yeah, me too.” (to Len): “So, tomorrow, you gonna be old?”

Len: “Yeah. Really old.”

Mahlert: “Today’s the last day of your twenties.”

Len: “Yeah.”

Denny: “Happy birthday, sir.”

Gibbs: “Yeah, happy birthday.”

Len: “Thank you. So, what did you get me?”

Gibbs: “Tell you later.”

Denny (to Len): “You going anywhere tomorrow?”

Len: “I’ll think of something.”

(Time passes. Eventually, they finish their food and get up to go to the dance room.)

(There is a large sign in the dance hall, a colorful string of letters, reading ‘Happy Halloween.’ A man stands in front of the musicians and approaches the microphone.)

Announcer: “Good evening, everyone. Thank you for coming. We’ll begin our dance in just a minute. First, we’d like to tell you, please welcome the Burners, our band tonight! Thank you!” (He applauds, and some people in the audience do the same.) “Second, if you want to enter the costume contest, please sign your name on the list over there.” (He points to a table at the side of the room.)

(Everyone goes over there to sign up. Then they head back to the dance floor.)

Denny: “Who do you think’s going to win tonight?”

Mahlert: “That guy.” (He points to a man who has a chain of Christmas lights draped over a shiny silver jumpsuit. A section of the lights are arranged in a circle on his head.)

Denny: “Wow. I hope I get second place.”

(The band gets going with the first song, ‘I’m Happy Just to Dance With You,’ by the Beatles. Mahlert and Denny stand at the side of the floor area and look for women to ask to dance. Len and Jane step out on the floor together.)

Len: “Ready?”

Jane: “Yes.”

(The crowd begins to grow as more people move on to the floor. Time passes, and soon everyone is happily moving to the music.)

Jane: “When we get home, we’ll have to take the kids out.”

Len: “Yeah.”

Jane: “And talk to Dad about the house.”

Len: “I hope.”

Jane: “It’ll be nice to give the kids a little more space. Maybe we can have a garden.”

Len: “Sure.” (He smiles, and moves in closer, so that they are dancing cheek to cheek.)

(More time passes. Then the band stops, and the announcer steps up again.)

Announcer: “Attention, please. Thank you. We hope everyone is having a nice time.” (Applause from the crowd.) “We’re about to have our vote on the costumes. There are some creative people out there tonight, let me tell you. Thanks, everybody, for coming out tonight. And the second runner-up is...”

(There are murmurs of anticipation.)

Announcer: “Randall Nevins, who is dressed as the creature from the black lagoon. Let’s have a round of applause.” (The crowd claps.) “The first runner-up is…” (Pause) “Louis Coleman, with the space lights on your head. Congratulations, that is really unusual.” (More applause) “And the winner is...” (There is a whine of feedback as he moves the microphone.)

Announcer: “Jim Ferry, who appears tonight as the Wizard of Oz. Come up here and get your money, Jim!”

(Everyone applauds as Jim takes the stage to receive his prize.)

Announcer: “That’s a hundred and fifty pounds. Enjoy yourself. Mr. Coleman, come get your gift certificate.”

(Coleman walks up and shakes hands with the speaker, who gives him the envelope.)

Announcer: “That’s fifty pounds, could find a lot to do with that.”

(The speaker waves at the crowd and walks off. The band resumes playing.)

(Len walks over to a side table to get himself more punch. He drinks it down and immediately takes another.)

Jane: “So, I’ll be driving home tonight?”

Len: “If you want.” (He takes a little longer to drink the second cup, and moves back onto the floor with her. They dance slowly, even though the band plays some upbeat numbers.)

(Mahlert and Denny are dancing with two young female officers. One of them is dressed in a tiger costume, the other as Snow White.)

(By eight o’clock, two hours after the dance started, things wind down. The announcer says goodnight to the crowd.)

Announcer: “Once again, ladies and gentlemen, let’s give it up for the Burners! Such a fine show tonight!” (Applause) “Drive home safely, everyone. Don’t eat all your kids’ candy at once, it’ll rot your teeth. See you!” (He waves at the audience and leaves the stage.)

(The people start to leave. Len and Jane walk to the car.)

Jane: “You know, I was warned you might kill my feet.”

Len: “Oh yeah?” (He smiles.)

Jane: “But you didn’t.” (She kisses him on the cheek.) 

(He hands her the keys.)

(They get in. She starts the car and moves out onto the road. He rolls down a window.)

Len: “It’s a little hot.”

Jane: “Want to put the air on?” 

Len: “Yeah.” (He rolls up the window and switches on the air conditioner.)

(They get home and approach the door. The kids run up to greet them.)

Len: “Hey! How’re you doing?” (He smiles and hugs both of the kids.) “Get your costumes on, we’re going out.”

(Jane takes out the dog and comes back. By then, the kids have gotten into their costumes and are ready to go trick-or-treating with their father.)

Len: “The candy is in the kitchen cabinet. See you.” (He and the children head out the door.)

(Jane walks into the kitchen and gets the bag of candy. She opens it and pours the candy into a big plastic bowl. This she puts on a small table by the front door, and waits for trick-or-treaters to ring the bell.)

(Over the next hour, she welcomes several visitors to the door. The kids are dressed in colorful outfits. She gives each a piece of candy and smiles.)

(Then her father drives up. He gets out of the car and walks up to the door.)

Father: “Hello! Thought I’d come and see you about our house plans.”

Jane: “Hi, Dad. Come on in.”

(She walks back into the living room with her father.)

Father: “How are you? You doing all right?”

Jane: “Yes, Dad. I’m fine.”

Father: “How was the dance?” 

Jane: “Very good.”

(Her father sits down on the couch. She goes to the kitchen to get him a drink. Quickly, she returns and sits down.)

Father: “Thank you.” (He sips the lemon soda.) “Your mother sends her love.”

Jane: “Thanks. Is she doing all right?”

Father: “Yes. A bit nervous, as she’s trying to get ready for being a grandmother. Happy and frightened at the same time.” (He smiles.)

Jane: “Me too.” (She smiles as well.)

(The dog walks up to the couch, and her father pets him.)

Father: “Hey, fella.” (To Jane:) “How is your health?”

Jane: “Good. I haven’t been sick much lately.”

Father: “That’s good. Getting enough sleep?”

Jane: “Yes.”

Father: “Drinking water?”

Jane: “Yes, I’m all right.”

Father: “I ask because your sister got dehydrated in her first few weeks. She’s better now, but don’t forget.”

Jane: “I’ll keep that in mind.”

(Jane walks back to the kitchen to start making popcorn. She pours the corn and oil into a pot and puts on the lid. She shakes it back and forth until the popping begins. In a few minutes, she puts the result into a large plastic bowl, and joins her father and the dog on the couch.)

Father (to Fitz): “How ya doin’, fella?” (He scratches the dog’s neck. Then he takes some popcorn.)

Father: “I’ll have a bit more salt, if you don’t mind.” (He gets the shaker from the kitchen table, uses it and goes back to his seat. The dog sticks his nose in the popcorn bowl. Jane’s father gently pushes him out, and gives him a couple pieces to eat.)

(Jane puts on the TV. It’s rebroadcast of a football match from earlier in the day.)

Announcer: “And the ball goes into the stands… oops… he throws it back...”

Father: “So! Have you thought of some names yet?” (He smiles.)

Jane: “Well, we haven’t discussed it, but I like Edward for the boy and Susan for the girl.”

Father: “Hmm. Not bad.” (He smiles.)

Jane: “They say it’s going to snow a lot. I wonder if we’ll get sleds for the children to play with.”

Father: “Good idea. And some of those plastic brick molds to build snow castles.”

Jane: “Those are fun.”

(They talk and eat until Len and the children come back. The kids have jack-o-lantern buckets filled to bulging with candy. They run in and put the candy on the table. They take off their costumes and sit to watch TV on the couch.)

Len: “Hey, hello.” (He waves at Jane and her father. To the kids, he says:) “Come say hello to our guest.” (He nudges the kids over to the couch. They shake hands with Jane’s father.)

Father: “Good to see you.”

Len: “Happy Halloween. You here to talk about the house?”

Father: “Yes. If you don’t mind.” (He takes out a folder filled with many pages of listings and real estate documents.) “There are a few locations from which we could choose. One needs new pipes, but it’s a bit low on the expense scale. Another’s got a few more square feet in the plan. There’s a lot to look over.”

Len: “Very well.” (The two men go to sit at the kitchen table. Len takes the popcorn bowl with him.)

(They sit at the kitchen table and talk for a while.)

Father: “...So, we can call up this man and this one next Tuesday, if you have time.”

Len: “Sure, after work.”

Father: “Good, then. We should inspect everything before we sign any paperwork.”

Len: “Yeah, kick the tires.” (He grins.) 

(Stephen goes to a small box at the side of the room and gets a toy harmonica. He toots it enthusiastically.)

Len: “Hey, pick a song here.” (He smiles.)

Father: “You know ‘Spancil Hill’?” 

(Stephen shakes his head.)

Len: “Here, get the book.” (He walks to the storage box and removes a small booklet with sheet music in it.)

(Stephen takes the book and opens it to a song. He plays again.)

(Len goes to the candy buckets on the table and gets a piece of cherry sour candy for his daughter. He hands it to her.)

Len: “Here. But no more before dinner.”

(Emily smiles and opens the candy wrapper.)

(He also tosses a small piece of chocolate to his son. Stephen stops playing for a second and catches it. Then he starts to play again.)

Father (to Jane): “So, tell him about the names.”

Len: “Really?” (He smiles.)

Jane: “Yes, I was thinking about Edward for the boy, Susan for the girl.”

Len: “Hmm. Put them on the list.”

(Jane gets up and walks to the fridge. She gets a notepad and pen from a drawer and writes down the names. She takes a magnet and puts the list on the fridge.)

Len: “What’s on the menu?”

Jane: “I’ll see.” She opens the freezer and finds a packet of frozen fried clams.) “This could take about twenty-five minutes.” (She gets out a small metal tray and puts tinfoil on it. Then she places the clams on it, and puts the tray in the oven.) 

(They go sit on the couch. Everyone watches TV for a while. At last, the food is ready.)

(Jane goes to the kitchen. She takes the tray out of the oven and gets plates for each person. She puts clams on every plate, and gets the bottle of tartar sauce as well. Finally she puts the dishes and some utensils in their places on the table.) 

Jane: “Food is ready.”

(Everyone comes in to sit. Jane gets a bottle of fruit juice and some soda pop cans from the fridge. She passes around glasses as well. Soon, everyone is enjoying the food and drink.)

Stephen: “Dad, can I get the bike for Christmas?”

Len: “Write it on your list. We’ll see what Santa brings you.”

Stephen: “Doris at school says there’s no Santa.”

Len: “She’s wrong. Of course there is.”

Jane: “If you don’t believe, he’ll bring you coal.”

Len: “Yeah.”

Stephen: “When are we getting the tree?”

Len: “A couple weeks, maybe.”

Stephen: “Are we going to Mom’s house?”

Len: “I don’t know. I’ll see.”

Father: “You’re invited to our place, if you want.”

Len: “Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Jane: “Oh, we’ve got to get decorations.”

Len: “We’ve got time. Tomorrow’s only the first of November.”

Jane: “Yes, it’s your birthday.” (She smiles.)

Father: “Oh! Happy birthday. How big a fella are you?”

Len: “The big three-oh.”

Father: “Congratulations. Many happy returns.”

Len: “Thanks.”

Jane: “After work tomorrow, I’ve got to get a cake.”

Len: “Chocolate, please.”

Jane: “Yes.”

Len: “Where are you taking me?”

Jane: “You’ll see.” (They smile.)

Len: “So, Mr. Tennison, do these new places allow dogs?”

Father: “Yes. I only looked for ones that do. Some of them have laundry machines already in there, others don’t. I figure that’s not the top priority on the list.”

Len: “Right.” 

Father: “There’s this one, which includes a lawnmower service, and this other one, which doesn’t.” (He puts two pieces of paper in front of Len.)

Len: “Hmm.” (He reads the papers.) “When do they want us to call?”

Father: “I figure as soon as you have time. Going to have to bring a lot of bank documents with us, I suppose.”

Len: “Yeah.” 

Jane (to the children): “We already ate. What do you want?”

Stephen: “Fish.”

Jane: “Got it.” 

(She goes to the freezer and gets out two servings of fish from a box. She sets the toaster oven and puts the tinfoil in the tray. A few minutes later, she pops the tray into the oven, and returns to the table.)

Father: “So – you started thinking about a church?”

Len: “Oh?” 

Father: “For next year.”

Len (smiles): “Well, St. Swithun’s is closest, I think.”

Father: “But St. Michael’s is bigger. They may have more space.”

Len: “I haven’t written the invite list yet.”

Father: “You have time. You may want to call the church office before too long. Got to book these things in advance.”

Len: “I’ll do it.” (He scratches the back of his neck.) “Who are we inviting?”

Jane: “Family. Some friends from the department, I guess.”

Father: “Don’t panic too much.” (He smiles.) “You can always call me or your Mom, if you need someone.”

Jane: “Thanks.” (She gets up to check on the fish. It still needs several minutes. She sits back down.)

(Emily walks in from the living room. She hugs her Dad.)

Len: “Hi, kid. What’s up?”

Emily: “Dad, can we play?”

Len: “Sure. What game?”

Emily: “Monopoly.”

Stephen: “She doesn’t know Monopoly. Get her the cards.”

Len: “Hey, I’ll decide.” (He walks to the back room and returns with a Monopoly game case.) “You want to play the short rules?”

Emily: “Okay.” (She rubs her eyes and gets on a chair.)

(Len sets up the board and hands everybody their pieces.)

Len: “The iron, the dog, the bell, and the train. Here’s the money.” (He doles out the colorful pieces of fake cash.) “Now, who’s going first?” (He picks up the dice.)

(Everybody raises their hands.)

Len: “We can’t have that. I’ll go.”

(The game begins. A few minutes later, Jane gets up to check on the fish.)

Jane: “Five more minutes.” (She sits down again.)

Emily: “Dad, I got a house.” (She hands her father some of the paper money.)

Len: “So you did. Congratulations.” (He sets the plastic house on the board space.) “Now it’s my turn.” (He rolls the dice.)

(The game carries on. Then, Jane gets up to take care of the dinner. She removes the fish from the toaster oven and sets up two plates. She gets out the bag of potato crisps and puts some on each plate. Then she brings them over to Emily and Stephen.)

Jane: “Here. Enjoy.” (She smiles and goes back to her chair.)

Stephen: “Thank you, lady.”

Jane (pauses, smiles): “It’s Jane.”

Stephen: “Sorry, miss.”

Jane: “Okay.” (Everyone smiles. The children start in on their dinner.)

(The game resumes, and Len quickly racks up a victory.)

Len: “Ha! Give me my empire.” 

Emily: “Dad...”

Len: “Sorry, kid.” (He rustles her hair.) “Good game. I’ll put this away.” (He places everything back in the box and sets the box on a side table.)

Father: “I’ll just leave the papers with you. You can call the places if you want.”

Len: “I’ll do that. Thanks for coming.”

Father: “Next week, maybe we can go visit the places.”

Len: “That would be good.”

(Jane’s father gets up and walks to the door. Jane and Len follow.)

Father: “It’s been good to see you, dear. Keep calling.” (He gives her a hug and a kiss.)

Jane: “I will.”

Father: “You sure you’re all right, now?”

Jane: “Yes, I’m all right.”

Father: “Call us every couple of days. I know your mother wants to keep up. I do.”

Jane: “I’ll do that.” (She smiles.)

(Her father goes out.)

(Len briefly pats her shoulder. Then he turns, and they both walk back into the kitchen. Jane puts the plates in the sink and quickly washes them. She puts them in the drying rack. Len picks up his son and sits him down on the couch. Emily goes to sit with them.)

(Jane wipes her hands on a towel and goes to join them on the couch.)

(For a while, everyone watches a drama show on the TV. It’s a spy series.)

Stephen: “Is he working for the Germans?” 

Len: “Might be.”

(Two characters on screen chase each other around a warehouse.)

Stephen: “Get him!”

(The characters move outside and jump into their cars. A chase breaks out.)

Stephen: “Hurry!”

(Dramatic music plays. The chase ends when the two opponents drive to a pier and get out. They fight, and the hero tackles the enemy.)

Stephen: “Ha ha!” (He puts his hands in the air.)

Len: “Yeah!”

(The credits roll.)

Len: “That’s it. Time for bed, kid.”

(He gets up and gestures to both kids to follow him. They walk down the hall to the side room.)

(Minutes later, he returns to the living room. Jane has put on the stereo. Len sits next to her on the couch.)

Len: “So, how ya doing, kid?” 

Jane: “Not bad, how are you?”

Len: “Pretty good.” (He picks up her feet and swings them over to rest on his lap. He takes off her shoes and begins to rub her feet. She raises her eyebrows for a second, then smiles and settles back against the couch.)

(The radio plays choral religious music.)

Len: “Early for Christmas.”

Jane: “Yeah, I saw tinsel in the stores already.”

Len: “So, everything normal?” (He quickly pats her stomach.)

Jane: “Yeah.”

Len: “We gotta get some more names. Like David, or Daniel…”

Jane: “Louise.”

Len: “Nah. That’s a cat.” 

Jane: “Lisa?”

Len: “Maybe.”

(There is a dog show on TV. Several dogs are brought out by their owners to run an obstacle course.)

(A dog tries to jump a plastic barrier.)

Len: “Oh, he better look out for that-”

(And fails.)

Len: “Stick.”

(He continues to work on her feet. She sighs and settles into the couch cushions.)

Jane: “Think I’ll get the Christmas shopping done in a couple weeks.”

Len: “Yeah. There’s that Santa thing at the office.”

Jane: “And the Christmas dance.”

Len: “So, who are you going with?”

(She laughs and gently kicks him with one foot. He catches her foot and tickles it.)

(Then he places a hand on her knee and leans over to kiss her. She puts her arms around his back.)

(He continues the kiss, and his hands creep up the inside of her shirt.)

(After some moments, he starts to fumble with his belt. Then he reconsiders, and sits up. He grabs her hand and pulls so that they are both standing. Quickly, he shuts off the lights. They walk down the hall to the bedroom.)

(And hours later…)

(They lie back, tired and content.)

(She runs a finger down the scar on his forehead. He sighs and leans on her shoulder.)

(Next day. Len wakes up first. He stretches and smiles.)

Len (to himself): “Happy birthday to me.” 

(He gets his clothes and goes to take a shower.)

(The morning proceeds. The kids get ready for school and leave. Jane wakes up and gets ready for work. Once dressed, she takes the dog for a quick walk.)

(Then it’s off to the car. They drive to the station.)

(When they get to his office, it’s covered in balloons and signs saying ‘Happy Birthday!’ There is a pile of presents on his desk.)

Len: “I’m starting to like it here already.” (He sits in the chair.)

(Gibbs walks in.)

Gibbs: “How ya doin’, you old stick?” (He walks over to the chair and starts punching Len on the arm.) “Here. For good luck.”

Len: “Ouch! I’m not ninety, for pete’s sake.” (He laughs.) 

(Jane walks to her locker. She retrieves the small bag, and goes back to the office.)

(She puts the present on the desk.)

Len (sitting up): “Oh. Let’s see here.”

(He takes the bag and removes from it a rectangular box.)

Len: “Chocolate?”

Jane: “No.” 

Gibbs: “Guitar strings?”

Len: “Back off, it’s not your birthday.”

(He shakes the box. He sniffs it.)

Len: “C’mon. The suspense is killing me.”

(Gibbs grins.)

Gibbs: “Ah, I’ll leave you to it.” (He steps into the hall and closes the door.)

(Len takes off the wrapping and runs his hands over the box. He digs his nails into the crease in the box.)

Len: “C’mon.” (At last the lid pops free.)

(It reveals a shiny, elaborate watch, silver edged, with a large wristband.)

Len: “Wow.” (He puts the box on the desk and gets up.) “You went to a lot of trouble. Thanks, kid.” (He crosses to her side and kisses her.)

Jane: “Oh, no trouble.” (She smiles.)

Len: “Got to see if the door locks. A person can’t be too safe these days.” (He locks the door.) “Now, see...” (He closes the blinds as well. He puts his hands on her waist and kisses her.)

(He breaks it off and kisses her down the neck.)

Jane: “Yeah, I’d be worried… someone might break in...”

Len: “But that isn’t going to happen.”

(He kisses her on the lips again and gently nudges her feet so that she steps back toward the couch. He fiddles with the top of her shirt.)

(And there is a knock on the door.)

Len: “Damn.” (He crosses to open the door. Jane fixes her shirt collar.) 

Len: “Come in.” (He opens the door. It’s Detective Sergeant Harris, the brutal duty officer, known for his harsh temper.)

Harris: “Yes, sir, just came to tell you there has been a decision at the highest levels, I’m afraid.”

Len: “What is it?”

Harris: “Due to a staff shortage at Cromartin, I am to be transferred there immediately. I’ll be leaving today. Just wanted to say my farewells.” (He looks at the office.) “Oh, and happy birthday.”

Len: “Thank you. I’ll be sorry to see you go.”

Harris: “Well, they require my presence over there, so I’ll leave you and the Superintendent to run a tight ship.”

Len: “The tightest. Good luck.”

(They shake hands. Harris finally looks at Jane.)

Harris: “You as well, WPC.”

Jane: “Best of luck, sir.”

Harris: “Goodbye, then.” (He waves and walks out into the hall.)

(Len shuts the door.)

Len: “Goodbye, you horrid git.” (He laughs heavily.)

Jane: “I’m so glad you said it. That man never smiled in his life.” (She laughs too.)

Len: “Smells better in here already.” (He takes her hand.) “Come on now, where were we?” (He pulls her down onto the couch and kisses her. She removes her uniform hat and throws it aside. He fiddles with the top buttons on her shirt.)

(And then there is another knock at the door.)

Len: “Damn!” (He jumps to his feet and goes to open the door. He pretends to have been talking about something else. Jane gets her hat and once again makes sure her shirt is presentable.)

Len: “...And that’s why I said, it’s better if we get the light bulbs replaced in all the patrol cars this year rather than next. I don’t care how many forms you’ve got to fill out.” 

(Gibbs walks in.) 

Jane (standing up): “Yes, sir, I’ll take care of that. I’ll be sure to let the supply clerk know.” (She nods at Gibbs.)

Len: “Yes, please.” 

(Jane walks down the hall.)

Gibbs: “There’s an assault and battery up on Ryman Street. A man is near death.”

Len: “Right.”

(He gets his jacket. The two of them walk down the hall and out to the car.)

(Meanwhile, Jane goes to the PCs’ work room, to start on some reports. There are an abundance of petty case papers piled up in the tray on her desk. She takes the first, and gets some typing paper as well.)

(Time passes. When lunch rolls around, Denny sticks his head in the door.)

Denny: “Hi. Want to grab a sandwich?”

(Jane gets up and walks with him to the canteen.)

(They get in line to get food. Denny gets a roast beef sandwich, potato crisps and a soda. Jane gets a turkey sandwich and extra packets of mayo. She grabs a drink and some pretzels. They pay and go to a table.)

Denny: “If you don’t mind my asking, how’s your health, given-?”

Jane: “Oh, all right. I’ve got a few more weeks until I can take time off.”

Denny: “When you come back, I bet everybody’ll want some baby pictures.”

Jane: “Well, we’ll cross that bridge when it happens.”

(They continue to eat. Twenty minutes later, they’re done. The two dispose of their trash and walk back to the work room.)

Denny: “So, where are you going for Christmas?”

Jane: “Probably to Mom and Dad’s house.”

Denny: “And for New Year’s? I guess you won’t be drinking.”

Jane: “Probably just grape juice for me.”

Denny: “Next year will be plenty more exciting, I guess.”

Jane: “Won’t get a moment’s rest.”

Denny: “You going to hire a babysitter or something?”

Jane: “Well, my parents have been talking about moving to a split-level home, so they could be upstairs and us downstairs. That way, they could help us anytime.”

Denny: “That’ll be convenient.”

Jane: “I don’t think they’ll ask us to pay.”

Denny: “Good, then.” (He picks up some paper and puts it into the typewriter.)

(Time passes. When the reports are finished, the two of them get up and prepare the extra copies. They drop them off at the mail tray. Then they knock on Len’s door.)

(No one answers. Jane tries again. Still no response.)

Denny: “He may still be out on the case.”

(Cut to: Len and Gibbs close up at the crime scene and get in the car.)

Gibbs: “Thank God he didn’t die.”

Len: “That was close.”

Gibbs: “Ambulance got here just in time.”

Len: “Yeah.” (He turns up the radio, and checks his watch.) “It’s a quarter to five.” 

Gibbs: “Nice watch. Did you just get it?”

Len: “It was a gift.” (He smiles.)

Gibbs: “Is that so. You’ve got a couple other little gifts on the way.”

Len: “Yeah.” (still smiling)

Gibbs: “So, when’s she taking her leave?”

Len: “’Bout another month.”

Gibbs: “That’s a lot to fit in the same flat.”

Len: “We’re thinking of another house.”

Gibbs: “Oh. On your same salary?”

Len: “Wasn’t going to tell you this, but I’ve applied for the Superintendent’s test. I figure if he retires within the next year, they could give me a shot.”

Gibbs: “And I hope you win, but isn’t McKee or Josephs up before you? Haven’t they been here longer?”

Len: “Was hoping to get around that.”

Gibbs: “What, cheat?”

Len: “No, cut their tires. They’ll spend the whole morning waiting for the truck to come change ‘em. Won’t be able to stand the exam in the first place.”

Gibbs: “I half think you mean that...”

(Len suddenly turns the car into the parking lot of a fast food shop. He rolls into the drive-thru.)

Len: “What do you want?”

Gibbs: “Ah, shrimp rolls and chips.”

Len: “I’ll have the same.” (He calls out his order into the speaker. Then he drives up to the window.)

(It’s a few minutes before the food is ready. The worker hands out the bag and two sodas. Len pays and hands the order to Gibbs.)

(Gibbs puts the drinks in the cup holders and opens the bag. Len reaches in and takes out some chips. He eats, then takes a pull from his soda.)

Gibbs: “So, you going to raise the little critters to be police, like you?”

Len: “You mean the ones on the way?”

Gibbs: “Yeah, them.”

Len: “Oh, they can do as they please, as long as they don’t turn into circus freaks or something.”

Gibbs (deadpan): “That’s the spirit.” 

Len: “The ones I have now don’t know whether they want to be firefighters or astronauts or what.”

Gibbs: “Eh, typical, at that age. I was pretty sure I was going to be a deep-sea diver.”

Len: “What happened?”

Gibbs: “Nothing.”

Len: “You ever had kids?”

Gibbs: “No, not me. No.”

Len: “Ever been married?”

Gibbs: “Yes.”

Len: “When was this? I didn’t know!” 

Gibbs: “Well, figures you wouldn’t. You don’t read your reports. You make your PCs read them the next morning, and blame them when you magically didn’t know what you were supposed to.”

Len: “Hey, hey, hey, that’s a little out of line.”

Gibbs: “Is not. It’s true.”

Len: “Well, aside from my failings, when did it happen?”

Gibbs: “Years ago. I was fresh out of school.”

Len: “What happened to her? I don’t see any pictures on your desk.”

Gibbs: “Or I on yours. The old one or the new one.”

Len (a little angry): “Hey!”

Gibbs: “You know, the only reason Kathleen and I didn’t divulge your little secret was that we both expected you would eventually get around to it. Before she found out.”

Len: “She being-”

Gibbs: “Yeah. Frankly, you could have saved everyone a lot of trouble that way.”

Len: “While we’re on the subject of screw-ups, what happened to your wife?”

(Gibbs stares at him, direct anger flashing in his eyes.)

Gibbs: “I’ll lamp you, and I don’t care if we’re in traffic.”

Len: “All right.” (He changes the radio station, and takes a deep breath.) “So, ah… what.. if you want to tell me.”

Gibbs: “She, ah, she killed herself.”

(Len gapes in shock.)

Len: “Oh my God. I’m so sorry.”

Gibbs: “Yeah.”

Len: “And you didn’t – you didn’t quit?”

Gibbs: “No.”

Len: “Nobody would lose respect for you if you did. If it’s too much-”

Gibbs: “No.”

Len: “But why?”

Gibbs: “Let’s eat.” (He refuses to talk further, and scoops up more chips. He gulps his drink.)

(A downcast Len says no more, until they reach the station parking lot.)

Len: “Look, if you need help-”

Gibbs: “Thanks. I know about the medical directory. Between that and the bank, I’ll be chewing the shrink’s ears off.”

Len: “Whatever works.”

(They walk into the station. Gibbs heads off to his own room.)

(Len opens the door to his office. He finds there is a white cardboard box, bound by a red ribbon, on his desk.)

Len: “Hmm. Wonder what this is.”

(He undoes the ribbon to find a chocolate cake inside the box.)

Len: “Yes!” (He rummages in the storage cabinet and finds paper plates and plastic utensils.)

(Quickly, he looks up and down the hall. He is expecting to see Jane or Mahlert jump out to say ‘Happy birthday,’ but no one else is there.)

Len: “Aren’t there supposed to be candles first?”

(He puts a finger on the icing and tastes it.) 

(From behind him, there is the sound of several people shouting.)

People: “Happy birthday!”

(He turns to see that Jane, Mahlert, Gibbs and Denny have walked in to say hello.)

Len: “Oh, you.” (He smiles ear to ear.) “Come on, let’s share this.”

(Jane hands him a small box of candles and a lighter. He sets up the candles and lights them.)

Gibbs: “Sing.”

(They sing ‘Happy Birthday,’ and Len blows out the candles in one shot. Everyone applauds.)

(Len gets the plates and cuts a piece for each person.)

Denny: “Happy birthday, sir.”

Mahlert: “Yeah, how does it feel to be so old?”

Len: “Not bad after all.” 

Denny: “This cake is pretty good.”

Mahlert: “Yeah, where did you get it?”

Len: “I don’t know.” (He looks at Jane.) “Didn’t do the shopping.”

Jane: “I just ran across the street. The place is next to the dry cleaner’s.”

Mahlert: “Good enough. Mmm.” (He wipes some icing off his lip.)

Denny: “Now, don’t tell us what your wish is.”

Len: “At least I know.” (He winks at Jane. She smiles.)

Mahlert: “Hey, they’re painting the parking lot next Monday. Be careful where you put your car. It’ll be fresh paint on your tires.”

Denny: “Are you going to open the rest of your gifts, sir?”

Len: “Yeah, I will.” (He sets down his plate of cake and picks up a small box from the stack of gifts.) “Ah, it’s from… Mahlert. Thank you, young man.”

Mahlert: “You’re welcome, sir.”

(Len opens the box. It’s a signed picture of Sean Connery, taken from one of the James Bond films.)

Len: “Cool! Thank you.”

Mahlert: “Yes, sir.”

Len: “Next one… card says it’s from McKee and Josephs. Hmm.” (He undoes the wrapping paper to see a gift certificate for fifty pounds.) “Ha! Capman’s Books. Now I can fill up my shelves with something new.”

Gibbs: “What good’s that going to do? Everyone knows he can’t read.”

Len: “Oh, you.” (He throws a crumpled piece of wrapping paper at the man.) 

Gibbs: “Go on, get mine. It’s the green one.”

Len: “All right.” (He picks up a large package lined with green wrapping. He sniffs it.) “Doesn’t smell poisonous. Guess I’ll open it.” (He does so.) “Well, I’ll be.” (He takes out a cricket set, complete with bat, ball, wicket and glove.) 

Gibbs: “It’s so you and your kids can play.”

Len: “Thanks, man.”

(He lifts the remaining boxes and finds one from Denny.)

Len: “Hey, kid.” (He opens it.) “Jelly bean assortment, and – something else.” (There is a second, larger box taped to the first. He pulls the lid.) “Ah, vodka. Thanks.” (He hoists the bottle and opens the cap.) “Let’s make a toast.”

(He goes to the little fridge on a table in the corner and gets some ice. From a side table, he gets some cups. He pours drinks for everyone but Jane. For her, he gets a can of ginger ale.)

Len (to Jane): “Not much, kid, but it’ll have to do.” (He smiles and lifts his cup.) “To your health.”

Everyone: “Your health.” (They drink.) 

(They pause to enjoy the strong taste. Then:)

Denny: “Got anything lined up for New Year’s?”

Len: “Might go to the park to see the fireworks.”

Denny: “Yeah, me too.”

Mahlert: “I’m going to get some skis this year.”

Gibbs: “Well, I’d love to have another, but I’ve got to head home. See you. Happy birthday.”

Len: “Thanks.” (Gibbs leaves.)

Denny: “Yeah, we’d better get going too, sir. Many happy returns.” (He waves and walks out. Mahlert follows him.)

(Len gets up and puts the presents into two big plastic bags.)

Len: “Would you get the cake, please.” 

Jane: “Uh-huh.” (She picks up the box. Together, they walk out to the car.)

(Once all the stuff is safely placed in the back row, they get in their seats. Len starts the car.)

(Soon, they are home. They take out the bags and walk to the door.)

Stephen: “Hi, Dad!” 

(Emily, staying quiet, runs up and hugs Len.)

Len: “Hey.” (He puts the bags down on the couch. Jane takes the cake box into the kitchen, where she stores it in the fridge. Then she gets the dog’s leash and goes to take him for a walk.)

Len: “What’ve you been up to today?”

Stephen: “I got an A. See my quiz.” (He hands his father a paper from school.)

Len: “Great! We’ll put this on the fridge.” (He takes a magnet and sticks the paper to the fridge door.)

(He rustles Emily’s hair.)

Len: “And what did you do today?”

Emily: “We watched a filmstrip.”

Len: “About what?”

Emily: “Frogs. I like frogs.”

Stephen: “They’ve got warts.”

Emily: “That’s toads.”

Len: “Okay, you two.” (He holds out chairs at the kitchen table.) “Did I tell you what today is?”

Stephen: “Um, yes.” (He goes to his backpack and takes out a card. He hands it to his father.)

Len: “Thank you.” (He opens the envelope.) “’Happy birthday, Dad.’ Thanks, kid.” (He kisses his son on the head.) 

(Emily too goes to her bag and takes out a card. She hands it to Len.)

Len: “Thank you, honey.” (He opens it. It says ‘Happy birthday’ in crayon.) “That’s cute.” (He kisses her. Then he gets up and puts both cards on the fridge, with magnets.)

(Jane returns with the dog. She undoes the leash, and the dog runs down to sit with the kids.)

Stephen: “Can we eat?” 

Len: “Eh, I’m too tired to cook.”

Jane: “I could-”

Len: “Nah, let’s order something.” (He gets the phone book and looks for a delivery place. He calls one.) “Ah, yeah, I’d like to get-”

(He talks for a couple minutes and reads the clerk his card information. When the order is done, he hangs up.)

(Some twenty minutes later, the food arrives. Len goes to the door and pays the worker. He takes the food bags over to the table.)

Len: “Okay, everyone.” 

(Jane gets up and brings plates and utensils.)

Jane: “What do you want to drink?”

Stephen: “Soda!”

Emily: “Grape soda.”

(Jane gets glasses for everyone.)

(Len hands around the various giant sandwiches. There are chicken Parmesan, roast beef, turkey and a veggie special.) 

(Soon everyone digs in.)

(Stephen burps.)

Stephen: “Sorry.” 

(Len smiles.)

Stephen: “Hey, Dad, did you arrest anybody today?”

Len: “Yes.”

Stephen: “Is he in jail?”

Len: “Yes.”

Stephen: “Forever?”

Len: “Just ‘til the trial starts. If he’s guilty, he has to stay.” (He sips his drink.) “I don’t want to talk about work right now. Let’s talk about something funny.”

Emily: “In the film at school, the frog ate a fly.”

Len: “Eeew.” (He smiles.)

(They spend more time eating and drinking.) 

(When it’s over, Jane clears the plates and Len gets the cake out of the fridge.)

Len: “Okay, kids-”

Jane: “I’ll get the candles.” 

(She takes a small box of candles from a drawer. She places them on the cake and lights them.)

Jane: “Sing.”

(They sing ‘Happy birthday.’)

(Len smiles and for the second time that day, blows out the candles.)

Jane: “I figured, the kids would want to see the candles.”

Len: “Right.” 

(He cuts pieces for the kids. They eat.)

Emily: “Dad, are you going to get any bigger?”

Len: “No, I’m not. I’m as tall as I’ll ever be.”

Emily: “Why?”

Len: “’Cause everybody in my Dad’s family is tall.”

Emily: “Oh. Will I get big?”

Len: “When you grow up.”

Emily: “When is that?”

Len: “A million years.”

(She looks confused, and goes back to eating the slice of cake.)

(In short order, everyone finishes up. Jane disposes of the plates and other things.)

Len: “That’s it, kids. Time for bed.” (He ushers them down the hall to their room.) “Brush your teeth before you go to sleep.” 

(He walks back down to the living room.)

(Jane is sitting at the kitchen table. She has her arms crossed. She looks down.)

(Len picks up the bags with the gifts, and takes them down the hall to the back room. He returns with the vodka bottle and puts it in the cabinet with the other liquor. Then he sits across from Jane.)

Len: “So.”

Jane: “You’re, ah – you’re-” (She has difficulty finishing the sentence.)

Len: “Yes?”

Jane: “I saw, on your desk. The booklet for the superintendent’s exam.”

Len: “Well.” (Pause) “Yes, I am taking it.”

Jane: “Is the current one retiring?”

Len: “He might be. If I qualify, I get a raise.” (He smiles.)

Jane: “We’re losing a lot of people.”

Len: “I’m not going anywhere.” (He reaches out and puts a hand over hers.)

Jane: “So, you’ll be the head of the station.”

Len: “Yeah.”

Jane: “That means...” (She trails off, then starts again.) “I won’t see you.”

Len: “Well, not while you’re on leave.” (He smiles briefly.) “But when you come back, sure you will.”

Jane: “Really.” (She is still looking off to the side.)

Len: “Yeah.” (pause) “Your father gave me some pictures. There are some houses we can start looking at.”

Jane: “Next year?”

Len: “Yeah, early.”

Jane: “Good.” 

Len: “Hey, I’m over here.” (He smiles and waves a hand in front of her face. She turns to look at him.)

Jane: “I wonder. All this...” (She gestures vaguely at the rest of the flat.) “I wonder.”

Len: “You all right?”

(Jane pauses, then very slightly shakes her head.)

Jane: “If they’re born in 1974, they’ll finish school in...” (Pause) “1992. Crimony.”

Len (smiling): “Now I feel old.”

(They laugh.)

Jane: “What’s it going to be like?”

Len: “I don’t know. Take it one day at a time.” 

(She nods.)

Jane: “Guess I’ll call my parents tomorrow.”

Len: “They’ll be fine.”

Jane: “Yeah.” (She idly rests a hand on her belly.) “Going to have to get a new uniform. This skirt isn’t going to last me for long.”

Len (smiling): “The end of next month, you can start your leave.”

Jane: “Yeah. Six months to kill time. Then the real fun begins.”

Len: “I’ve done this before. You’ll make it. And your Mom and Dad will be there to help.”

Jane: “Yeah.” (She smiles briefly.) “We still only have a few names on the list.”

Len: “True. So, fire away.”

Jane: “Stanley?”

Len: “Ah… one of my uncles is named that. No. Next.”

Jane: “Derek?”

Len: “Hmm.” (He strokes his chin.) “Louis?”

Jane: “Sounds old. Gerald?”

Len: “Nah. Well, we’ve got time.” (He stands and stretches.) “You doing all right? No pain or anything?”

Jane: “Not much. A little flushed today, but I had some water. I’m good.”

Len: “Sure, now?”

Jane: “Uh-huh. I almost wish I could have a drink. Got to wait, though.”

Len: “C’mon.” (He takes her hand and lifts her to her feet. They walk down the hall.) 

(Once in the back room, she gets her blue pajamas. She heads for the washroom. When she comes back, Len takes her place. Jane gets under the covers.)

(Len comes back wearing soft pants and a plaid shirt. He slips under the sheets.)

Len: “Been a pretty good day.” (He smiles and turns to kiss her.)

Jane: “I’ll say.” (She slips a hand under his collar.) “It’s a bit hot in here.”

Len: “Could be.” (He goes on kissing her neck.)

Jane: “You look a tad… overdressed.”

Len: “I could use a little help...”

(Later…)

Len: “I’ve got to get some rest.” (He turns on his side.) 

(And a moment later…)

Len: “Long enough.” (He reaches out to her again.)

(And afterward…)

Jane: “When’s the exam?”

Len: “Monday.”

Jane: “That soon?”

Len: “Yeah.” (He puts a hand on her arm.) “I told you, I’m not going anywhere.”

Jane: “I suppose there’ll be less danger. You won’t be on the streets most of the time.”

Len: “Yeah.” (Pause) “Wonder who they’ll put in my place.”

Jane: “Gibbs?”

Len: “Yeah. He’d be good.”

Jane: “Do you get to recommend?”

Len: “No. I think they choose.” 

Jane: “Now who’s worried?” (She smiles.) “At least I’ll get to see you in full uniform.”

Len (smiling): “More or less. Preferably less.” (He kisses her. She touches the scar on his forehead. He grips her wrist and kisses her hand.) 

Len: “Let’s not worry. At least for tonight.” (He puts his arms around her again.)

(Later…)

(He falls asleep. She gets up, puts on her pajamas and walks to the washroom, to be sick. Afterward, she splashes water on her face and looks in the mirror for a long moment.)

(Jane pats dry her face with a towel and goes back to the room. She gets under the covers.)

(Eyes half-open, Len wakes up.)

Len: “What happened? Are you sick?”

Jane: “It’s over.”

Len: “Nah. C’mere.” (He puts a hand on her forehead, then on her stomach.) “You gonna be okay for work tomorrow?”

Jane: “I think so.”

Len: “Did you take your medicine?” 

Jane: “Yes.”

Len: “Well, tomorrow’s Friday. When you come home, you can sleep as much as you want.”

Jane: “I will.”

(He leans toward her on the pillow. She closes her eyes. They sleep.)

(Next day. They get up and get ready for work. The kids head off to school. Jane walks the dog. Then she and Len get in the car.)

(A long traffic jam develops. It takes them a long time to get to the station. They are still on time, but just barely.)

(In Len’s office): 

(He has barely put his jacket on the back of his chair, when a PC rushes in with a report.)

PC: “Sir, they called in a multiple murder on Kempton Street.”

(Len picks up his coat again and gets ready to leave. To Jane, he says:)

Len: “Stay here.” 

Jane: “But-”

Len: “I’ll be back.” (He hurries out the door.)

(Jane, nonplussed, raises her eyebrows, and then straightens up the papers on Len’s desk. She closes the door behind her and walks to the PCs’ work office. She kills time processing reports and labeling photographs.)

(At lunch hour, she walks down to the canteen. It’s taco day. She gets a couple of tacos and a bag of pretzels, plus a fruit juice. She sits down at a table.)

(Denny Hampton sits next to her.)

Denny: “Hi, how ya doin’?” 

Jane: “Could be better.”

Denny: “Oh?”

Jane: “I’ll never get to solve a murder.”

Denny: “Didn’t you help with a couple cases before?”

Jane: “Yes. Don’t know why he didn’t want me to go this morning.”

Denny: “There was a case?”

Jane: “Yes, on Kempton Street. Five victims.”

Denny: “That’s a lot.”

Jane: “How am I going to get better if they don’t give me better work to do?”

Denny: “Well, we PCs have to follow instructions, whether or not they make sense. There will be other cases in the future.”

Jane: “I hope so. I want to be good.”

Denny: “We all do.”

(They eat for a while. Then:)

Denny: “So, going to the Christmas dance with His Honor?”

Jane: “Ah, yes.” 

Denny: “They say we may have a DJ instead of a band this time. And they didn’t draw the names for the secret Santa thing yet. I wonder who I get. I hope it isn’t Mahlert. He already stole candy out of my locker.”

(Jane frowns.)

Denny: “Oh well. See you later.” (He picks up his tray and disposes of the garbage. Then he walks out.)

(Jane gets up and tosses her own trash as well. On her way back to the work room, she becomes sick and rushes to the bathroom. Minutes later, she washes up and goes to her desk.)

(Feeling a bit weak from the sickness, she drinks a few cups of water before she sits down. She pats her forehead and goes to her chair.)

(She finishes the reports and takes care of the extra copies. She knocks on Len’s door, but it is locked. He has not yet returned from the case.)

(Bored, she clocks out for the end of shift, then goes back to the canteen. Jane gets a root beer soda and picks up a copy of the day’s newspaper. She flips to the crossword, finds a pen and gets to work.)

(Minutes later, there is noise in the hallway as Len and the officers who went with him return from the expedition. She can just hear what they are saying.)

Len: “...Well, I hope they give us the overtime. What’s fifteen minutes?”

PC: “You can’t divide by four?”

Len: “Watch it.” (He goes into his office.)

(Jane goes back to the crossword.)

(After some minutes, there is an incomprehensible announcement over the loudspeaker. The voice repeats itself, but Jane still can’t understand it. She gets up and walks into the hall, to see if there is anyone else who heard it.)

(The hall is mostly empty. There is only one other person, who quickly walks through a door down the way. Jane shrugs and is about to return to the work room, when Len walks into the hall.)

(He beckons to her and goes back to his office.)

(She walks in and shuts the door behind her.)

Jane: “Sir?”

Len: “Make it six.”

Jane: “Excuse me?”

Len: “Six victims today. The man in question shot his whole family. We caught him hiding in the toilet. Then he shot himself. Six people.”

(There is a blank look in his eyes. Jane opens her mouth but can’t say anything.)

Len: “One of them...” (Long pause) “Was a baby.”

(Jane rocks back and forth on her feet. She gulps.)

Len: “Took forever to get the… bodies out of there...”

(He sighs and rests the palms of his hands on the top of the desk.)

Len: “And the man who did it is dead. So no trial.”

(He breathes heavily. Then he turns around and gets a cup of water from the cooler. He drinks it and repeats the process.)

Jane: “I am so sorry.”

(He nods, then crumples the cup and throws it away. He sits down again.)

(Len spins back and forth in his chair.)

(All of a sudden, he punches the top of the desk.)

Len: “I forgot the medicine again this morning. I better just-”

(He tosses her the car keys.)

Len: “Can you drive?”

(Jane nods. She turns, and they both walk out.)

(In the parking lot, they can see that it’s dark early, and the moon is up.)

(They get in and Jane starts the car. Len fidgets in his seat. He is sweating, and opens the collar of his shirt.)

Len: “You’ve got to tell me something.”

Jane: “Yes?”

Len: “Before, when we were – you know – did you protect yourself?”

Jane: “Did I what?”

Len: “You know. Use anything. Like you were supposed to.”

Jane (scowling): “Yes.”

Len: “Well, you may have missed a day.”

Jane: “But so did you. You didn’t always wear the-”

Len: “I saw the box. In the bathroom. There was one.”

Jane: “For God’s sake.” (She is angry now, clenching down tears.) “It must have been a mistake. No doubt, I was running to get out of the house that day.”

Len: “Well, I don’t know if any of mine ever broke.” (He leans back on the headrest of the seat and half-closes his eyes.) “But I’ll be dealing with this shit for eighteen goddamn years. At least. Were you trying to trap me?”

(Jane pulls the steering wheel hard to the left, so that the car hugs to the curb. She shuts off the ignition. Shock and tears on her face, she stares at him.)

Jane: “How could you? How could-”

(She breaks down in sobs. His eyelids droop closed as he leans sideways on the seat.)

(Then she is hit by the memory that the children are waiting at home. She grips the steering wheel and starts the car again.)

(Jane drives home. She pulls over and parks in front of the flat. She pokes Len on the arm. He wakes up and gets out of the car. She rushes ahead of him to get to the door.)

(Quickly, Jane runs down the hall to the washroom. She takes a break for the call of nature. She also takes her medicine out of the cabinet and jams it in her pocketbook. Then she washes and runs back out, toward the front door.)

(Len is still at the door, saying hello to the children. She brushes past him.)

(He turns around, but she has already shut the door.)

(A confused, weary Len trudges to the washroom and scours the cabinet for his medicine. He finds it and gulps it, along with some water.) 

(The dog starts to bark. Len walks out into the living room and tells Stephen:)

Len: “Take him for a walk.”

Stephen: “Where did the lady go?”

Len (blinking): “Just shut up.”

(Stephen stares at him, then gets the dog’s leash and walks him outside. In a few minutes, he comes back.)

(Len watches his son as the boy comes in.)

Len: “Tell me… what did I say?”

Stephen: “Huh?”

Len: “Before you left, what did I say? I don’t remember.”

Stephen (pause): “You said shut up.”

Len: “Ay.” (He leans his head back and pinches the bridge of his nose.)

Stephen: “Uh – I’m going to bed. See you, Dad.”

(Stephen walks to where his sister is sitting, and pulls her sleeve, so that she gets up. She walks with him. They head down the hall to the side room.)

(Feeling flushed and miserable, Len rubs his face. He gets up and goes to the door. He looks down the block.)

(Jane is nowhere to be seen.)

(Meanwhile…)

(Blocks away, Jane walks up to a pay phone and puts in some coins. She dials her parents’ house.)

(After a few rings, her mother picks up.)

Mother: “Hello?”

Jane: “Hi, Mom. Listen, I – I need some help.”

Mother: “Okay. What happened?”

Jane: “Well, I can’t explain right now. You just have to pick me up.”

Mother: “Is everything all right? Do you need to go to the hospital?” 

Jane: “No. But please, come help me. I’ll explain later.”

Mother: “All right, dear. Where are you?”

(Jane pauses to look at the street signs.)

Jane: “110 Detmer Street. At the crossing with Sherrick Avenue.”

Mother: “All right. You stay put.”

Jane: “Thank you, Mom.” (She hangs up.)

(Jane walks back and forth until her mother arrives.)

(The car pulls up. Her mother pops open the door. Jane gets in.)

(Her mother hugs her.)

Jane: “Thank you for coming.”

Mother: “What on Earth happened?”

Jane: “Well, Leonard – didn’t take his medicine-”

(Her mother frowns.)

Jane: “He became rather angry, and-” (She takes a deep breath.) “I’ll tell you the rest of it when we get home.”

Mother (pause): “Okay. Are you sure you don’t need to go to the hospital?”

Jane: “No. I was sick today, but it passed. I brought my medication with me.”

Mother: “All right, then. We’ll be home soon.” (She drives away.)

(Cut to: at his flat, a tired Len watches TV for a while, then gets up to switch off the set. He feels very drained. He pats the dog, shuts off the living room lights, and walks to the washroom. He comes out in a few minutes.)

(In the bedroom, he strips down to his undershirt and boxers, and pulls on a long-legged pair of flannel pants. He gets under the covers, and closes his eyes.)

(Over to: Jane and her mother arrive home. They get out and walk to the door.)

Mother: “Your father’s very worried. He’s already gone to bed, though, so you will have to explain this to him in the morning.”

Jane: “All right.” (She is still dressed in her full uniform. She takes off her hat and jacket and sinks down onto the living room couch.)

(Her mother goes to the kitchen and comes back with two glasses of club soda. She gives one to Jane and takes the other.)

Mother: “All right, now. Tell me what happened.”

(Jane sips her drink. She takes a deep breath.)

Jane: “This morning, there was this awful case. Six people died. A man shot everyone in his own family, including one infant, and then himself. I was not sent on the case. Leonard was.”

(Her mother cringes.)

Mother: “That’s awful.” 

Jane: “Yes. Apparently, they found the man hiding in the bathroom, and they saw him – do it to himself.”

Mother (shudders): “Horrible.”

Jane (nodding): “Yes. Ah, well, it turns out later that Len didn’t take his medicine today. It helps him to cope with the, ah, the problem he’s been having since the incident at the bank. The flashbacks and things.” (She takes a drink.) “I was driving him home from the station, and he became rather irate, babbling that I – must have deliberately skipped my birth control, in order to trap him.”

Mother: “My word.”

Jane: “I – I know I did miss one day, but it was never deliberate. Just a mistake. I’ve been taking it ever since.”

Mother: “Dear.”

Jane: “So I left. Tonight. I just left.”

Mother: “Are you going back?”

Jane: “I guess I have to. Probably some time tomorrow.”

Mother: “But not tonight. You’re staying here, young lady. You need rest.”

Jane (nodding): “I know. Thank you for helping me, Mom.” 

(Jane’s mother gets up and hugs her. Then she takes away the empty drinking glasses and returns them to the kitchen sink.)

(She walks with Jane to the old bedroom. There are clean sheets on the bed.)

(Jane puts down her handbag on a side table. Her mother rummages in a closet and finds a nightgown.)

Mother: “Here.”

Jane: “Thanks, Mom.” 

(Again, her mother hugs her.)

Mother: “There’s a toothbrush in the washroom. Goodnight, now. Get plenty of sleep. Tomorrow is Saturday. You can wake up when you want.”

Jane: “Thank you.” (Her mother leaves.)

(Jane gets up and goes to the washroom, where she prepares for bed. She comes out in a few minutes.) 

(She lifts back the sheets and gets into bed. She turns off the lamp, so that a tiny nightlight in a wall outlet is the only light. Drained, and relieved the day is finally over, she goes to sleep.)

(Next day. The smells of breakfast come from downstairs.)

(Jane finds a bathrobe and puts it on. She finds her medication in her bag, and takes it. She gets up and goes to the washroom to drink a glass of water. Then she walks downstairs. Her parents are at the dining table.)

Jane: “Hi.”

Father: “Good morning.” (He gives her a kiss and sits down again.) “So, did you want to talk to me now, or wait?”

Jane: “Now. If you don’t mind, I’m going to be very frank.” (She takes a deep breath.) “There was a case yesterday. Leonard had to go out and handle it. He told me to stay at the station. There were five murders in one house. The killer shot himself. Leonard and the other officers saw the last shooting happen. The man was hiding in the toilet, and they opened the door.”

Father: “Good Lord.”

Jane: “Yes. One of the dead was a child.”

(Her father winces.)

Jane: “After this, they returned to the station to finish processing all the documents for the case. I went to the DCI’s office, and he said he had forgotten to take his medication. He never feels good when he does that. We got in the car to go home. He started – pestering me about whether I had been using birth control during our time together. I said I had. But I missed one day.”

(She pauses to breathe, then starts again.)

Jane: “Then he said he didn’t know if any of the condoms had broken, but he-” (Pause) “Was going to be dealing with this for eighteen years. And he asked if I had been trying to trap him.”

(Her father shakes his head.)

Jane: “I knew that his children were waiting up at home, so I drove back there. I opened the door and went to use the restroom. Then I came out, and ran to call you. I guess he’s still at home.”

(Her father nods.)

Father: “Do you want to call right now?”

Jane: “I’ll wait.”

Father: “Fair enough.” (He sips his glass of orange juice.) “I thought I’d go into town a bit. You are welcome to come, if you want.”

Jane: “Thanks, Dad, but I’ll stay here for a while. Maybe later.”

Father: “All right.” (He gets up, kisses her on the forehead, and goes upstairs to shower and change clothes.)

(Jane gets up and takes her used plates into the kitchen.)

Jane: “Mom, do you think I could borrow the bicycle later on?”

Mother: “Sure, dear. It’s in the garage when you want it.”

Jane: “Thanks.” (She sits on the couch.)

(Her mother crosses to sit with her.)

Mother: “Have you taken your medication?”

Jane: “Yes. I still got sick yesterday. I guess you can’t stop it altogether.”

Mother: “Let me know if you need to go to the doctor or anything.”

Jane: “I will.” (She runs a hand through her hair and sighs.) “Still haven’t settled on any names.”

Mother (smiles): “You’ve got time.”

Jane: “How did you pick mine?”

Mother: “Oh, I thought it had a nice ring to it. Had to talk your Dad into it. He wanted Elizabeth.”

Jane: “That’s nice.” (She smiles.)

Mother: “Are you coming over for Christmas?”

Jane: “I hope so.”

Mother: “And New Year’s?” 

Jane: “Don’t know yet. He might want to take the kids to see the city.”

Mother: “Let me know when your mind’s made up.”

Jane: “Okay.” 

(Cut to: Len wakes up and rubs his eyes. He hears noise and looks outside. It seems the kids have already woken up and, dressed in their pajamas, are playing with the dog in the living room.)

(Len goes to the dresser and takes clean clothes for himself. He has a shower and gets dressed. Then he walks out to meet the kids.)

Len: “Hey, what’s doing?”

Emily: “Fitz is playing with the bear.”

(The dog has a stuffed chew toy in his mouth.)

Len: “All right. Let me get you breakfast. We’ll go out later.”

Stephen: “Is the lady coming back?”

(Len stops and looks at him.)

Len: “Ah, I don’t know. We’ll have to see.”

(The dog drops the toy. Emily picks it up and hands it to him again.)

(Len goes to the kitchen and knocks around making waffles and pouring cereal. In a few minutes, he says:)

Len: “Come and eat.”

(The kids walk up and take their seats. Fitz sits next to Stephen’s chair.)

Emily: “Where’s your friend?”

Len (pause): “I don’t know.”

(She turns and pets the dog.)

(Not wanting to upset the kids, Len keeps a placid face. He finishes his cereal and waits ‘til the kids are done eating as well. He takes everybody’s dishes to the sink.)

Len: “You want to watch cartoons?” (He puts on the TV and finds them a show.) “I’ll be reading.” (He goes to the back room, sits on the bed and picks up a book from the little table. It’s about athletes from the Winter Olympics.)

(He reads for a while, then puts down the book. He rests his head on the pillow. After a couple minutes, he picks up the phone. He dials Jane’s parents.)

(The phone rings. After several times, Jane’s mother picks up.)

Mother: “Hello?”

Len: “Ah, hi, this is Leonard. I figured Jane might be there. Is she, please?”

Mother (pause): “Yes, she’s here. I’ll get her.” (She puts down the phone and goes to look for Jane.)

(Moments later, she comes back.) 

Mother: “Here she is.” (She hands the phone to Jane.)

Jane (very slowly): “Hello.”

Len: “Hi. Ah, listen.” (He takes a deep breath.) “Yesterday, I-” (Pause) “I don’t remember what I said. Can you tell me what I said?”

(Jane breathes slowly.)

Jane: “Well, yes. I can.”

Len: “Okay.”

Jane: “Where do you want me to start?”

Len (sighs): “The beginning.” 

Jane: “I see. Well… at the beginning of the day, you went out on that case at Kempton Street. The one where there were many murder victims in one house. I had to stay at the station.”

Len: “Uh-huh.”

Jane: “When you came back, you were-” (Pause) “Quite disturbed by what you saw. As you should have been. Then you said you forgot your medicine, and could I drive you home.”

Len: “Yes?”

Jane: “We got on the road. You started to look flushed and red-faced. I – recognized that from last time. You asked me if I had been using anything when we’d been together. Any – protection.”

Len: “I did?”

Jane: “Yes. I said that I had. You reminded me-” (She puts special emphasis on this word.) “That I had missed a day. It was an accident.” (She is now hit by the urge to cry, and takes a deep breath to stop herself.) “I guess I was running out of the flat and – I just didn’t remember to.” (She stops.)

Len: “Go on.” 

Jane: “You said you saw it. The pill, in the box. Then you said-” (She stops again.)

Len (slowly): “Come on.”

Jane: “These are your words: ‘Well, I don’t know if any of mine ever broke. But I’ll be dealing with this shit for eighteen goddamn years. At least. Were you trying to trap me?’”

Len (shocked): “What?”

Jane: “That’s what you said.” (She starts to cry.) “For the record, no. I was not trying to trap you.”

Len: “Oh my God.”

Jane: “I have to go.” (Len interrupts her.)

Len: “Jesus, kid, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. Please.” (He sniffles and has a hard time not tearing up.)

Jane: “I just – I gotta go.” 

Len: “No. Don’t hang up.”

Jane (long pause): “All right. What do you want me to do?”

Len: “Come back.”

Jane: “Are the kids okay?”

Len: “Yeah, they – don’t know. I didn’t bother to tell them. They know that you went out, but that’s about it.”

Jane: “All right. I’ll be back in – a few hours.” 

Len: “Okay then.” (He breathes a sigh of relief.)

Jane: “See you later.”

Len: “Okay. Bye.” (He hangs up.)

(He smiles, and goes out to speak to the kids.)

Len: “Listen up. Get your showers and get dressed, okay?”

(The children look at him and nod. They walk down to the side room.)

(Stephen takes a shower first. He comes out, then Emily goes in.)

(Len goes to the bedroom and gets his outfit for the day: a t-shirt and jeans. He takes a long shower and washes his hair. Finally, he dries off, and comes out fully dressed.)

(The kids are now in the living room.)

Emily: “Daddy, you need a haircut.”

Len (smiling): “You think so?” (He runs a hand through his hair.) “Too curly?”

Emily: “Too messed.”

Len: “Okay.” (He laughs.) “Maybe I will.”

Stephen: “You want to play chess?”

Len: “Yeah. Get the board.”

(Stephen gets the board from his room and puts it on the table in front of the TV. He and his father sit on the couch to play the game. Emily gets a storybook from her room and reads it while the other two play.)

(Cut to: Jane’s mother finds some old clothes for her in storage. Jane takes a shower and gets dressed in the outfit. She goes back down to the living room.)

Mother: “What are your plans?”

Jane: “He said that he was sorry. He wants me to come back. I said it’ll take me a few hours.”

Mother: “When your father gets back, we’ll take the car.”

Jane: “Could I take the bicycle now? I want to get in a ride before it rains.”

Mother: “Of course. Have a good time.”

(Jane goes to the garage and gets the bike. She takes it out in front of the house and climbs aboard. She rides down the block.)

(Time passes. Jane returns to the house and puts the bike back where it was. She goes into the living room.)

Jane: “I’m back. Any calls?”

Mother: “No. Your father’s here.”

(Jane walks into the den, where her father is watching an old movie and eating some nacho chips.)

Jane: “Dad? You okay?”

Father: “Yeah. Come sit down.” 

(She takes a seat next to him on the large, comfortable couch in the den.)

Father: “Do you want to go back?”

Jane: “I do.”

Father: “All right. I want you to promise me something, though.”

Jane: “All right.”

Father: “You’ll put his medicine on the night table, so it is the first thing he sees every morning. That way, he is less likely to forget it.”

Jane: “I’ll ask him.”

Father: “All right, then. See you soon.” (He leans forward and kisses her on the cheek.)

Jane: “Thanks, Dad. I appreciate you and Mom being here for me.”

Father: “You’re welcome. Glad to do it.”

(Jane gets up and walks to the living room.)

Jane: “Mom, I’m ready to go.”

Mother: “Fine. Get your things.”

(In a few minutes, Jane and her mother go to the car.)

(Jane’s mother puts on the radio. She picks a jazz station. The light, upbeat music raises the mood.)

Mother: “Did you want to stop for lunch?”

Jane: “No, thank you. I guess I’ll wait until I get back.”

Mother: “Fair enough. I’m a little hungry, if you don’t mind.”

Jane: “Okay.”

(Her mother pulls over the car in front of a little store. She walks in and comes back soon with a little bag of crisps and a bottle of grapefruit juice.)

Mother: “Little sour, but it’s got vitamins.”

(Jane smiles. They get back into traffic.)

(Soon, they reach the street of Len’s flat. Her mother parks the car. They go to the door.)

(Jane knocks.)

Len (from inside): “I’ll get it.” (He opens the door.) “Hi, Mrs. Tennison.”

Mother: “Hello, Leonard.”

(He kisses Jane’s mother on the cheek.)

Len (to Jane’s mother): “I know this is awkward, but-”

Mother: “Easy. I don’t intend to fight.”

Len: “Thank you.” 

Mother: “Good luck to the two of you.”

Len: “Thanks.”

Mother: “I’ll get going.” (She waves and turns to walk to the car. Jane steps inside and Len closes the door.)

(The kids look up.)

Stephen: “Hi, miss.” 

Emily: “Hi.”

Jane: “Thank you.” (She steps closer to them.) “I’m sorry about yesterday.”

Stephen: “Okay.”

(Emily just nods.)

Jane: “So, anybody want to go out?”

Emily: “Daddy, the zoo!”

Len: “Get your coat, let’s go.”

(In a few minutes, everyone is ready to leave. They walk out the front door.)

(And discover the sky is rife with black clouds. Heavy rain begins to fall.)

Stephen: “Shoot.”

Len: “Ah, a movie instead?”

Stephen: “Yeah.”

(They get in the car and head for the theater. It’s showing a revival of ‘Mary Poppins.’)

(They get tickets and snacks and go to their seats.)

(Hours later, everyone is in a much better mood. They next go to a fish place to get some dinner.)

(Everyone walks to their seats. Len goes up to the counter to place the order and pay. Then he sits with the rest.)

Jane (whispering so the children don’t hear): “Ah, there’s something my father wanted me to mention.”

Len: “Yes?”

Jane: “It’s just a suggestion. You don’t have to, if you decide it’s not right.”

Len: “What?”

Jane: “He thought it might be a good idea if you put your medicine on the night table. That way, you’ll see it first thing in the morning.”

Len (nodding): “Yeah. I’ll do that.”

(The food arrives at the table. Jane hands the server a few pound notes for a tip.)

Jane: “Thank you.”

Worker: “No problem.” (He walks back to the counter.)

(Everyone starts to eat.)

Emily: “More ketchup.” (Her father passes the bottle.) “Thanks, Dad.”

Stephen: “When’s the school term over?”

Len: “A few months.”

Stephen: “Can we go to the lake, Dad?”

Len: “I’ll see.”

Stephen: “More soda.”

Len: “Get it yourself.”

(Stephen walks up to the soda machine and gets himself another cola, then goes back to his seat.)

Stephen: “Fish is a little dry.”

Len: “But not that bad.”

Stephen: “Dad, can I try out for the track team next year?”

Len: “They got one for kids your age?”

Stephen: “Yes.”

Len: “Well, we’ll see how you are with your grades. Keep up the As and you can.”

Stephen: “Okay.”

Len: “May have to get you some new trainers. When the season starts.”

Stephen: “Not sooner.”

Len: “No.”

Stephen: “Rats.”

Emily: “May I have the vinegar, please?”

(Len hands her the bottle.)

Emily: “Thank you.” (She shakes some on her chips.)

(Through the window, they can see that the rain is getting heavier.)

Len: “Better finish up. Come on. Let’s get going.”

(In a few minutes, everyone has finished eating, and they gather their things, to walk to the car.)

Jane: “Too bad I didn’t remember an umbrella.”

Len: “Let’s run for it.”

(They all dash to the car.)

(Once everyone’s in, Len cranks the ignition and turns on the radio.)

(They move out into traffic. The car gets stuck in a long row of cars, as something is causing a delay up ahead.)

Stephen: “What is it?”

Len: “Can’t see.” (He cranes forward.) “Oh, it’s a construction thing. That’ll take a few minutes.”

Emily: “I want to see the dog.”

Len: “Ah, it won’t take forever.”

(There is silence for a couple moments. Then:)

Stephen: “So, when’s the baby going to be here?”

Jane (blushing): “Goodness. May or June?”

Stephen: “Be a lot of crying, then.”

Len: “Like there was with you.”

Stephen: “I didn’t.”

Len: “Yes, you did.”

Stephen: “How about Emily?”

Len: “Babies are supposed to do that.”

Stephen: “So, do I have to help you walk with the carriage?”

Len: “You may want to.”

Stephen (shudders): “Oh.”

Emily: “You got cooties.”

(Len snorts with laughter.)

Stephen: “Stay away from me.”

Len: “Kids, quiet. We’ll be home soon.”

(There is more delay from the traffic. It’s about twenty minutes before the line begins to move.)

(At last, they are able to get going again. Several minutes later, they reach home.)

(Everyone gets out and goes to the door.)

(The dog runs up to greet them.)

Jane: “I’ll take him out.” (She gets the leash and walks Fitz outside.)

(Len settles on the couch with a beer, while the kids watch TV.)

(Cut to: Jane strolls with Fitz. The rain has slowed to a drizzle. It’s still windy and cold.)

(An older neighbor walks past. He nods in greeting.)

Man: “That’s London in the fall, eh?”

Jane (nods): “Yes. They say we could have a lot of snow this winter.”

Man: “They’ll bring out the trucks.” 

Jane: “Yes. See you later.”

Man: “Evening.” (He walks on.)

(Jane waits while Fitz selects a tree. Then she turns around and walks back to the flat.)

(Inside, she sees that Len and the kids are now having dessert. There are pieces of cake leftover from the birthday.)

Len: “Want a piece?”

Jane: “Yes, thanks.”

(He goes to the kitchen and gets her a slice. She settles on the couch.)

(After a few minutes, the phone rings. Jane answers.)

Mother: “Hello?”

Jane: “Yes, Mom, how are you?”

Mother: “Just checking to see that everything is all right. How are you feeling?”

Jane: “Good enough. Thanks. Is Dad okay?”

Mother: “Yes, he is. Have you got enough in to eat?”

Jane: “Ah, we may go shopping tomorrow after church.”

Mother: “Good. And keep up with your medicine.”

Jane: “I will.”

Mother: “That’s it. See you, then.”

Jane: “Bye-bye.” (She hangs up.)

Len: “How are they doing?”

Jane: “All right.”

(They tune in to the evening news.)

Announcer: “Next week, Parliament is scheduled for a big debate on shipping taxes.”

Len: “Boring.” (He moves to sit closer to Jane.)

(When a commercial break comes on, Len addresses the kids.)

Len: “Come on, get ready for bed. Brush your teeth.”

(Emily and Stephen get up and go to their room.)

(Len puts an arm on the top of the couch.)

Len: “By the way, thank you.”

Jane: “For what?”

Len: “For going out with the kids today, instead of bringing up, ah, the problem right away.”

Jane: “Well. No reason to bring them down.”

(He is silent for a moment, then leans his head on hers.)

Len: “The exam is on Monday.”

Jane: “Are you going to read up?”

Len: “Maybe tomorrow.”

Jane: “When do you find out the results?”

Len: “Tuesday.”

Jane: “Wonder when the current gentleman will move out.”

Len: “If I pass the exam, there are the other individuals competing against me. Then there would be interviews. Could be a couple weeks before anything changes.”

Jane: “They’ll give him a goodbye party.”

Len: “Yeah.” (He turns and kisses her on the hair.) “It’s even possible that they could decide to keep him and move me somewhere else.”

Jane: “I hope they don’t.”

Len: “Yeah.” (Pause) “I wonder if I should call your Dad, see if he still wants to talk about the house.”

Jane: “Maybe tomorrow, when we get home from church.”

Len: “Okay.”

(The news switches to footage of a marching band practicing for a Christmas concert.)

Jane: “It’s only the first week of November.”

Len: “We may get the tree next week.”

Jane: “The kids’ll have fun decorating.”

Len: “Yeah. Gotta get the things for outdoors as well.”

Jane: “Are we going to outdo the neighbors?”

Len: “Hopefully.”

Jane: “Maybe there’ll be some of those houses that have the big light displays. You could take the kids.”

Len: “Yeah.” (He reaches a hand over to her stomach.) “Any kicking in there yet?”

Jane: “No, in two or three months.” (Pause) “I wonder what they’ll be like when they grow up. Who they’ll look like.”

Len: “You, if I’m lucky.” (They both smile.) “Too bad my parents couldn’t be here to see this.”

Jane: “I’m sorry.”

Len: “Yes.” (He gets up and walks to the back room. He comes back with a picture. It’s him, as a young boy, with his parents.)

Jane: “Oh, how nice.”

Len: “We used to go out to the park, and I’d ride my bike all day.”

Jane: “Lovely.”

Len: “Yeah.” (Smiles) “We’ll have to make room on the fridge for the Christmas cards.”

Jane: “I’ll get some magnets.”

Len: “Okay.” (He puts his arm around her shoulders.) “Don’t know what was wrong with me yesterday. I don’t. I’m really sorry.”

Jane: “It was probably that case. That made it worse. It must have been horrible.”

(Len sighs.)

Jane: “I really wasn’t trying to trap-”

Len: “I know, I know.” (He squeezes her shoulder, and kisses her just above the ear.)

Jane: “Do you have any time off coming up? Take a few days, don’t do anything.”

Len: “Everybody puts their requests in for the holidays. Maybe February.”

Jane: “Okay. Maybe I will as well.”

Len: “All that snow. However will we kill time?” (He smiles and kisses her on the neck.)

Jane: “I’ll think of something.” (She turns to kiss him.)

(This carries on a few moments. Then he gets up to shut off the TV and lights. He walks with her down to the back room.)

(He shuts the door. She moves to the bedside and begins to remove her shirt.)

(He stands watching her for a minute. Then he crosses to her.)

(And later…)

(Len is asleep. Jane stirs. She puts a hand on her stomach, and cringes. Then she puts her legs over the side of the bed and reaches for her shirt and underwear. She puts them on and runs to the washroom. In a few minutes, she comes back.)

(Len grumbles and wakes up. He props his head on one hand.)

Len: “C’mon back to bed.” 

(She takes a nightshirt from the dresser and changes into it. Then she gets under the sheets.)

Len: “You all right?” 

(She pauses, then shakes her head.)

Len: “Why are they even giving you this stuff if it doesn’t really work?” (He puts a hand on her stomach.) “You need to go to the doctor?”

Jane: “I don’t know. Maybe this is going to be – one of those difficult ones.”

Len: “Not if I have anything to say about it.” (He reaches to the floor and picks up his boxers.)

Jane: “I don’t think the clinic’s open right now.”

Len: “The hospital is.” (He goes to the hamper, where he retrieves the shirt and pants he was wearing earlier. He slips on his shoes as well.) “Won’t take long to get there.”

(Jane thinks for a while, then gets up.)

Jane: “Okay.”

(She gets out of bed and gets dressed again. Len goes into the side room to get the kids.)

(The children are understandably groggy, but they get dressed too, and are ready to leave in a few minutes.)

(The dog barks. Len pats him on the head.)

Len: “Sorry, Fitz, we’ll be back in a little while.”

(Everyone walks out to the car.)

Stephen: “Dad, where are we going?”

Len: “The hospital.”

Stephen: “Why, are you sick?”

Len: “No, she is.”

Stephen: “I’m sorry.” (He leans back in his seat.)

(Several minutes later, they arrive at the hospital.) 

(They walk in through the front doors and go up to the check-in desk.)

Len: “Ah, she needs help, please. Been having exceptionally strong abdominal pains tonight.”

Nurse: “All right, miss, fill this out, please.”

(She hands Jane a clipboard. Jane writes out the form and hands it back.)

Nurse: “Thank you. Should be just a few minutes.”

(The four of them walk over to the waiting area and take seats.)

Stephen: “Is this going to be a long time, Dad?”

Len: “Don’t know. We’ll have to see.”

(Several minutes later, a doctor steps out into the room.)

Doctor:”The pain case?”

(Jane raises a hand. The doctor waves at her.)

Doctor: “Come on, miss.”

(She walks down the hall with him.)

(He ushers her into an examination room and gestures that she should sit on the table.)

Doctor: “So, having a lot of pain lately? Let’s see what we can do about that.”

(Cut to: Len and the kids wait in the outer room. Emily and Stephen kick their feet against the chairs. Len watches TV to distract himself.)

Announcer: “We’re going to see more rain all next week. Possible snow flurries the week after that.”

Len: “Great.”

(Back to: the exam room.)

Doctor: “I want you to change into this. Be back in a minute.”

(He hands her a blue paper gown and steps out into the hall. There is a screen in the corner; she stands behind it to change clothes, then comes out. The doctor walks back in.)

Doctor: “Okay? We ready? Let’s go.”

(Jane gets back on the exam table.)

(Cut to: Len motions to the kids to come with him, as he walks down to the cafeteria. He buys them some snacks and a couple cans of drinks. He gets a coffee for himself. They sit down at a table and kill some time.)

(Back to: Jane talks to the doctor.)

Jane: “I’m about two months along. I get to take off work after next month.”

Doctor: “Good step. You’ll need a lot of rest.”

(He sets up the ultrasound machine.)

Doctor: “Lie back, please. Relax. This won’t take very long.”

(She does so, and looks at the ceiling to distract herself.)

Doctor: “Let’s see...” (He looks at the screen.) “There’s two… hmm, I don’t see anything unusual. Everything is where it should be. No signs of internal bleeding. Nothing ectopic. Not to make light of things, but some women get these pains, and they pass eventually.”

Jane: “Am I going to be okay?”

Doctor: “You should be. Let’s get you back home.”

Jane: “Am I going to get these pains again?”

Doctor: “There’s a chance. Do you work?”

Jane: “I’m a police officer.”

Doctor: “Ah. If it gets this bad again, take half a day, go home, get some sleep.”

Jane: “Is there any stronger medicine you can give me?”

Doctor: “I’m afraid not. Drink a lot of water. Take a short walk from time to time. That may help.”

Jane: “Thank you. I’m sorry, Doctor, but I’m nervous.”

Doctor: “Are these your first?”

Jane: “Yes.”

Doctor: “They’re the hardest. Good luck.” (He shuts off the machine.) “You may go now.”

Jane: “Thank you, Doctor.” (She goes back behind the screen. A moment later, she is fully dressed again.)

(She walks out and down the hall.)

(Len and the kids are back in the waiting room.)

Len: “Hey.” (He waves as she walks toward them. He gets up and hugs her.) “How’d it go?”

Jane: “He said he couldn’t see anything unusual. There’s no bleeding or anything.”

Len: “Really? What happened?”

Jane: “He said it was just pains. He didn’t give me any new medicine. Said to just keep drinking water and taking a walk if I need to.”

Len: “Hmm. He’d better be right. If I have to come back here again before it’s time...” (He shakes his head.)

(They walk back out to the car and get going home.)

(They arrive at the flat. The dog barks. Jane pats Fitz on the head.)

Len: “All right, everybody, back to sleep. Church tomorrow, if we’re up early enough.”

(He walks with Jane down the hall. Once in the room, he shuts the door behind them.)

Len: “Sleep as much as you need to. I’ll take them, if you can’t go.”

Jane: “Thanks.” (She kisses him, and steps over to the dresser. She finds a nightshirt and slips into it.)

(And turns around to find out he has been watching her the whole time.)

(He smiles.)

Jane: “Oh, you.” (She gets under the covers.)

(He removes all but his boxers. He turns toward her and puts an arm over her pillow.)

Len: “You gonna be okay, kid?”

Jane: “Yeah, I guess I will.”

Len: “Guess? Is that all?”

Jane: “Well, they didn’t tell me very much new.”

Len: “I don’t like this. I’ll see if I can get them to let you start leave early.”

Jane: “Doesn’t the rule book say three months?”

Len: “Your safety is at stake.”

Jane: “Well, ask them, see what happens.”

Len: “Yeah, Monday.” (He rubs his eyes.) “Gonna be a big day.”

Jane: “Is Gibbs taking the test?”

Len: “Don’t think so.”

Jane: “If you pass, maybe we can go out. I’ll buy.”

Len: “Tuesday, then.” (He kisses her.) “Get some sleep.”

(They drift off.)

(Next day. They wake up. Everyone gets ready for church. They walk out to the car.)

(Cut to: they stand in a row in church. The choir sings, and some in the congregation join in.)

Len (whispering): “Let me know if you need to leave.”

Jane: “I’m okay.”

(Cut to: after the service, everyone walks out. Len passes the priest, and turns to speak to him. Jane continues walking down the church steps with the kids.)

Len: “Reverend, to whom would I talk about, ah, arranging something for later next year?”

Priest: “What kind of something?”

Len: “It’s a wedding. Then a couple of christenings.”

Priest: “You’ll want Mrs. Gardiner, in the office. She handles the schedules and reservations. Is it yours, I assume?”

Len: “Correct.” 

Priest: “Congratulations. I look forward to it.”

Len: “Thank you.”

(He walks down the steps to catch up with the other three.)

Len: “Hey. Is anybody up for an early lunch?”

Stephen: “Yes, Dad.”

(Emily nods.)

Jane: “It’s all right by me.”

Len: “Okay, then.”

(They all walk to the car. Some minutes later, they arrive at a sandwich shop.)

(Jane picks up a menu paper.)

Len: “Let’s everybody sit down.”

(They take a table.)

Stephen: “Do they have roast beef?”

Len: “Yeah. Emily, what are you getting?”

(He notices that his daughter is still very quiet, as she has been for the past few weeks.)

Emily: “Ah...” (She points a finger down the menu, but does not say anything else.)

Len: “Come on. Tell me.” (He smiles.)

Emily: “Chicken.”

Len: “Good.” (to Jane): “And you?”

Jane: “Turkey club.”

Len: “All right.” (He goes up to the counter and orders for everyone. Then he comes back to the table.)

Stephen: “Dad, can I play pinball?”

Len: “Yes, but be back in time to eat.” (He gives the boy a coin. Stephen scampers off to play the machine in the corner of the store.)

(There is a pack of crayons on the side of the table. Emily opens it and begins to draw on the placemat.)

Len: “Listen, kid… I know you miss your Mom. But I’m worried. You don’t talk.”

Emily: “Yes, Dad.” (She keeps drawing.)

Len: “Next year, you’ll be in first grade. That’s a pretty big landmark.”

Emily: “Yes.”

Len: “You going to learn your times tables?”

Emily: “Yes.”

(A worker at the counter brings up a tray of sandwiches.)

Worker: “Order up.”

(Len goes to get the food. He picks up packs of crisps, and four soda cups as well. He fills them at the fountain and goes to take his seat.)

Len: “Stephen, back here now, please.”

Stephen: “Yeah, Dad.”

(They sit down again. Everyone takes their food, and starts to eat.)

Stephen: “This is pretty good.” (He puts more pepper on his sandwich.)

(Len has ordered a large roast beef. He puts horseradish on it.)

(Stephen tries to pick something out of his teeth.)

Len: “Use a toothpick, please.”

Stephen: “Okay.” (He takes one from a little box next to the table napkin case.)

(The TV in the shop is tuned to an Arsenal game.)

Stephen: “C’mon, team.”(He takes another bite of his sandwich.) “Hey Dad, can I get a scarf for Christmas?”

Len: “Put it on the list. We’ll see what Santa does.”

Stephen: “Okay. Am I getting a bike?”

Len: “Like I said, we’ll see.”

Stephen: “Okay.”

(A few more minutes go by. As they finish eating, everyone puts their garbage on the tray. Len takes it to the bin and tips it out.)

Len: “Okay, now, head for home.”

(They walk out to the car.)

(Once they are home, Len takes Fitz for a quick run. Jane and the kids settle in the living room.)

(Len comes back with the dog. Fitz runs over to the kids. Stephen grabs the dog and wrestles him to the ground. Emily is occupied with a coloring book.)

Len: “Careful.” (He sits down on the couch.)

(The phone rings.)

Len: “Hello?” (Pause) “Oh, yes. Hi.” (Pause) Uh-huh. Yes. Yes, I would. Okay. See you then.” (He hangs up. He says to Jane): “That was your father. He wants to come over and talk about the house again.”

Jane: “Okay.”

(Stephen walks to the washroom and comes back.)

(He flips through the TV stations until he finds a rebroadcast of a cricket match.)

(The gentle dullness of the announcer lulls Jane to sleep. Her head droops until her chin hits her chest. Then she wakes up.)

Jane: “Oh. I guess I’ll take a nap.” (She gets up and walks to the back room. Len follows.)

Len: “Early, isn’t it?”

Jane: “It’s Sunday. Nothing to do until tomorrow. The big day.”

Len: “Yeah, I’m thinking about it.”

Jane: “What’s the test like? Are there essays? Multiple choice?”

Len: “I expect a lot of questions on the ordinances. It’s more of an administrative job than what I have now.”

Jane: “You’ll have to run the entire station, every day.”

Len: “Yeah. Isn’t going to be easy.”

Jane: “You’ll get a better parking space.”

Len: “Yeah. Ten feet closer to the door.” 

(They both smile.)

Len: “Well, I’ll leave you to it.” (He crosses to her and kisses her.) “I’ll be out there if you need me.”

Jane: “See you.” 

(He shuts the door. She turns down the lights and gets a clean gown out of the dresser. A minute later, she slips underneath the covers. She reads for a few minutes, then sets the book on the side table and shuts her eyes.)

(Hours later, she wakes up. She puts her regular clothes back on, and walks out into the living room.)

(Her father is there.)

Father: “Hello, sweetheart. Are you doing okay?”

Jane: “Mostly, yes.”

Father: “Good. Listen, I think I found a suitable house. And it’s not too expensive.”

(He points to a folder stuffed with papers, which is set on the kitchen table.)

(She sits there, across from Len. Her father opens the folder and begins explaining the details of the house.)

(Time passes. Finally, Jane’s father closes the folder.)

Father: “So, should I have the realtor give you a call?”

Len: “Yeah, we can go over there together.”

Father: “Let’s do that.” (He gets up. To Jane): “See you, honey.” (He kisses her on the cheek.)

Jane: “Bye, Dad.”

Len: “See you.”

Father: “I’ll show myself out.” (He walks past the dog and gives it a pat. Then he heads out the door.)

(Jane sits down at the kitchen table. Len quickly follows.)

Jane: “Where are the kids?”

Len: “In their room. I’m thinking of getting another telly for them, but I don’t know, it might rot their eyes.” (He smiles.)

Jane: “About the house. How much money are we going to have to put down?”

Len: “A few thousand. It’ll be me and him chipping in.”

Jane: “I can.”

Len: “Not yet. No offense, but one of us gets the bigger haul, and it’s easier for me to do it than you. Okay?”

Jane: “Fair enough.” 

(She goes to the kitchen and gets him a glass of vodka. She gets herself a ginger ale.)

Jane: “Here.”

Len (smiling): “Thanks.”

Jane: “You’re welcome. I wish I could drink.” (She laughs nervously.)

Len: “That bad, eh?”

Jane: “I don’t know. It’s not like it used to be.”

Len: “Really?”

Jane: “I feel like I took away all your free time, not to mention my own.”

Len: “Don’t be silly.”

Jane: “I know, you already had children, and you’d have to spend time with them anyway. Now, here I am, jamming even more on top of that. And we have to go and find a new house. And-”

Len: “Shush. That’s an order.” (He leans over and kisses her on the cheek.)

Jane: “What are they going to say at the station?”

Len: “’Congratulations, Superintendent.’” (He laughs.) “Say, being in a separate office from me, that may work out to your benefit. You’ll spend more time helping Gibbs or McKee or whoever they set you up with. That means you’ll be closer to making detective.”

Jane: “Yes, if I’m lucky.”

Len: “Not lucky. Good.” (He clinks his glass to hers.) 

Jane: “Your health.” 

Len: “Theirs.” (He puts a hand on her stomach.) 

(They both drink.)

Jane: “1992. I can’t think about it. One of them will go off to university, the other in the Marines-”

Len: “You can see the future.” (He smiles.)

Jane: “I guess we have to make our way around to the invites list. Are we asking people from the department?”

Len: “Yeah, some. I’ll write it down for you.”

Jane: “Maybe I can ask my sister for some help with this.”

Len: “That’d be good. Oh, I got you something.” (He gets up and goes to the back room. He comes back with a pamphlet from the hospital.) “While you were in there yesterday, I picked up some educational material.”

(She reads the front cover: ‘Sex During Pregnancy.’ She laughs and blushes.)

Jane: “Oh, you.”

Len: “Learning is important.”

Jane: “Yes it is.” 

Len: “Let’s just-”

Jane: “Right.” 

(He takes her hand and leads her down the hall.)

(Next day. Len wakes up first. He nudges her.)

Len: “It’s today.” 

(Jane gets up and gets ready for work.)

(When all is done, they head off to the station. It’s already a busy day, with officers and members of the public running everywhere in the halls.)

(The two of them walk to Len’s office.)

Len: “I’ve got a few minutes before I have to start the test.”

Jane: “Break a leg.”

Len: “Thanks.” (He picks up a phone book. Jane notices that he is looking under the letter P, for Psychiatrists.)

(He calls one and speaks to the secretary.)

Len: “Hello, yes, I’d like to make an appointment.”

(She idly paces around the office, and tunes out the conversation while he arranges the details.)

(Then he hangs up.)

Len: “There, that’s out of the way. Past time I did it, too.”

Jane: “That’s good. It’ll help. I should go back to mine as well.”

Len: “Do that. I want the future to be-” (He scratches the back of his neck.) “Who am I kidding? I don’t have a future. I’m bringing children into this world, and I’ve only got ten-” (He dips his eyes to the floor.) 

(She immediately crosses to him and hugs him.)

(He leans into her neck.)

Jane: “All right now. Deep breath.”

(He sighs.)

Jane: “Shh. Shh.” (She pats his back.)

(They stay like that for a long moment.)

(Gibbs knocks and opens the door.)

Gibbs: “Hey, are you-” (He sees them.) “Oh, I’ll leave you to it.”

Len: “Nah, it’s all right. I’m ready.” (Len stands up and puts an extra pen in his pocket.)

(They walk down the hall to the test room.)

(He kisses Jane on the cheek.)

Len: “See you.”

Jane: “I’ll be back.” 

(Len walks into the test room and shuts the door.)

Gibbs: “If you don’t mind, I could use your help on a case.”

Jane: “Yes, sir. Thank you.” 

(She walks with him to his office.)

(Shortly, they head out in a patrol car to investigate a scene.)

Gibbs: “Kath called. Said she’d be back in a couple of months.”

Jane: “That’ll be a relief. I miss her. She must be so strong not to let something ruin her life like that.”

Gibbs: “Yes. She doesn’t give up. Believe me, that helps in this profession.”

(He puts on the lights and sirens on top of the car, to help them clear the way through traffic.)

Jane: “What’s the case?”

Gibbs: “Break-in and shooting. Man’s name is Ellis Patterson. Said to have broken in a flat and shot the occupant. May have been an attempted robbery, but someone’s gotten shot now. They may not have made it.”

Jane: “I don’t have a gun.”

Gibbs: “Hang back. I’ll clear the room first.”

(They get out of the car and run into the location, a bleak flat in a run-down building. Gibbs draws his gun and looks around the front room. The place is a mess, but they don’t find anybody just yet.)

Gibbs: “This is the police. Come out. Come out right now.”

(They continue to walk forward into the flat. They move down the hallway.)

(Suddenly a shot bring out. Both officers duck. No one is hit.)

(They both look into the side rooms. One of them is full of furniture and storage crates.)

(There is a body slumped on a couch.)

Jane: “That would be the victim.”

Gibbs: “Come out now! We can see you!”

(Another shot rings out.)

(Both officers duck, looking for a safe way to get into the room without being injured.)

(Jane notices a flash of motion from inside the room. She inches forward.)

(She peeks around the corner and sees a slim person in a long-sleeved shirt and slacks.)

Gibbs (yelling): “I am arresting you on charges of-”

(There’s another shot. Miraculously, the man misses.)

(Jane continues to inch around the corner. Before the man in the room can notice, she darts forward and takes cover by a large sofa. She peers ahead to see if she has a chance to jump on him.)

Gibbs: “-Unlawful discharge of a weapon, attempted murder, battery on a police officer, burglary-”

(Jane can just see the shape of the man, who is crouched against the wall, a few feet away.)

(The man sneaks forward a couple of feet. Jane gathers all her energy and pounces.)

(The suspect growls and drops his gun. The weapon is knocked into a corner.)

(Jane wrestles with the man and flips him over on his back. She pulls the handcuffs off her belt and clips them on his wrists.)

Jane: “Detective!” 

(Gibbs runs up.)

Jane: “Got him.”

Gibbs: “Good catch.”

Jane: “What about the-” (She points to the wounded man slumped on the couch.)

Gibbs: “Call an ambulance, but I doubt he was still alive when we got here.”

Jane: “Yes, sir.”

(Cut to: minutes later, there is the standard hubbub as backup police units and an ambulance arrive. Emergency workers cart off the injured man. The suspect waits in the back of a car.)

Gibbs: “I can’t believe, we did get there in time.”

Jane: “Only just.”

Gibbs: “Decent work today, really. No further injuries, other than what had already happened. That’ll look good on your record.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

Gibbs: “You still want to keep doing this?” (He smiles.)

Jane: “Yes.”

Gibbs: “You’re crazy.” (They both laugh.) “Good thing I am, too.”

(Cut to: at the station, Len continues through the exam. There are two others taking it with him, McKee and Josephs. Another officer supervises the three.)

Officer: “As of this moment, you have one hour left until the maximum time, Detectives.”

(The three continue writing.)

(Cut to: At the crime scene, Gibbs and Jane wrap up their duties and get ready to head back to the station.)

(Gibbs addresses the suspect in the back seat.)

Gibbs: “Best keep quiet, as you’ve been advised of your rights. You will be able to contact a solicitor when you get to the station.”

(He starts the car and they move out into traffic.)

(Soon, they arrive at the station. Gibbs gets the suspect out of the car. Jane walks ahead of them, to open the station door.)

(They walk down to the booking area. The officer at the desk commences the process, taking fingerprints and a mugshot.)

Officer (to Gibbs): “He can make his call now.” (He passes Gibbs a coin, and the DCI holds the man’s arm to lead him to the phone.)

Gibbs: “No monkey business.” (He unlocks the handcuffs and hands the man the coin for the call.) “If you don’t know anyone to call, there is a list.” (He points to a laminated card on the wall. It shows the names of several law firms.) “Get it done with in a hurry.”

(Within a couple minutes, the task is done. Gibbs puts back the suspect’s handcuffs and leads him to a jail cell.)

(Cut to: in the exam room, Len finishes up the test and puts down his pencil. The supervisor collects his paper.)

Officer: “You may leave, sir. You will be notified of the results tomorrow morning.”

(Len nods and gets up. He walks out into the hall.)

(Quickly, he walks to his office. He takes a seat and gets himself some water from the cooler.)

(There is a commotion in the hall as several PCs go past, on their way to the work room. Len gets up and goes to the door.)

(He opens it and sees Jane running past him. He snags her sleeve, pulls her into the room and shuts the door.)

Len: “It’s over with. Thank God.”

Jane: “Congratulations.”

Len: “I hope I passed.”

Jane: “We’ll know tomorrow.”

Len: “Let’s go out.”

Jane: “After I’ve done my report. Just finished my case.”

Len: “Oh?”

Jane: “Gibbs and I caught this man who had broken into a flat.”

Len: “Good for you.”

Jane: “Yeah, the man had shot the occupant, but somehow, the ambulance crew saved him.”

Len: “All the better. Let’s go get a drink.”

Jane: “I just have to finish the report, before the end of shift.”

Len: “Fine.” (He kisses her.) 

(She walks down the hall and begins the report.)

(Cut to: she finishes up, and processes the extra copies. Then she walks down to Len’s office.)

(She knocks on the door. He opens it.)

Len: “Hey, come in.” (He ushers her over to the desk. She takes a seat.) “Your father had this sent to me. It’s an official application for the house.”

Jane: “Where is it? Can we visit?”

Len: “Yeah, tomorrow. It looks very nice. Look at the pictures.”

(He passes her some pages with photos of the home. It’s a duplex, as Mrs. Tennison had wished.)

Len: “This is the upstairs, this is the down. Look, it’s got lots of rooms.”

Jane: “There will be enough for the children.”

Len: “Yes, two in one, two in the other. Plus one just for you and me.” (He pulls his chair closer.) “Soundproofed.” (He grins wickedly.)

Jane: “Oh...” (She closes her eyes, and leans in for a kiss.)

(There is a knock on the door.)

Gibbs: “Hey, thanks for the-” (He notices them. They push their chairs apart.) “Report. Ah, I’ll just leave.”

Len: “Nah, come with us. We were just going out.”

Gibbs: “Fine, what are we celebrating?”

Len: “I finished the test.”

Gibbs: “Good thing. Let’s go.”

(They walk to the car. Len drives to the pub.)

 

(They get a table. Len orders two beers and a club soda.)

Gibbs (raising his glass): “Here’s to your future.”

(Everybody tips glasses.) 

Gibbs: “So, do I have to call you ‘Supe’ yet?”

Len: “We’ll know tomorrow. Then they have the interviews. That’s if His Crust even wants to retire.”

Gibbs: “Ah.”

Len: “Oh, I might be moving house again.”

Gibbs: “Guess you need to. When’s the housewarming party?”

Len: “I’ll let you know.”

Gibbs: “Good. You’ve got a lot to get ready for.”

Len: “Right.”

Jane: “My parents will be living upstairs. They’ll help us with the children. I think my mother will take early retirement, so she can give us more time. My father’s still at his job.”

Gibbs: “Well, that’s convenient. At least you won’t have to pay for a sitter.”

Jane: “Yeah, true. I hope it works.”

Gibbs: “You been all right?”

Jane: “Well, a little run-in the other day, but not too much bad.”

Gibbs: “You sure?”

Jane: “Yes. A bit under four more weeks, and I can take time off. You won’t see me around for a few months.”

Gibbs: “When?”

Jane: “February ‘til August, possibly.”

Gibbs: “Place’ll go straight to hell.”

Len: “You’ve still got me.”

Gibbs: “You’re no help.”

Len: “Come off it.” (They laugh.)

(Mahlert and Hampton walk out of the crowd.)

Mahlert: “Hey! Haven’t seen you in a while.” (He pats Jane on the shoulder.)

Len: “Careful, sailor.”

Mahlert: “Oh.” (He takes a step back.) 

Denny: “How’ve you been?”

Jane: “All right. Solved a case today, with him here.” (She nods at Gibbs.)

Gibbs: “She did all right.” (He sips his beer.) “No, she tackled and handcuffed a man with a gun. Good timing.”

Len: “No kidding? You didn’t tell me all of that.”

Jane (blushing): “Well, I feel like it’s my first success.” 

Len: “It’s not. But well done anyway.” (He signals the bartender for another round.)

(The drinks arrive, and everyone gets further in their cups, except for Jane.)

(Someone goes to the jukebox and puts on a series of Christmas songs.)

Len: “Come on, let’s dance.”

(He gets up and takes Jane’s hand. They move to an open space on the floor.)

(The song is “Little Saint Nick,” by the Beach Boys. They dance.)

Mahlert: “I don’t have anyone to dance with.”

Denny: “What about those women from the Halloween party?”

Mahlert: “I don’t think they’re here tonight.”

Denny: “Then let’s ask someone else.”

(They begin to circulate through the crowd.)

(Some time later…)

(Jane tugs on Len’s elbow.)

Jane: “I hate to be a bother, but the kids are at home.”

Len: “Yeah! Let’s get going.”

(He grabs his jacket and passes Jane the car keys.)

Len: “If you’d be so kind tonight as to take the wheel.”

Jane: “Sure. See you later, sirs.” (She waves to Gibbs, Denny and Mahlert.)

(Len and Jane walk into the parking lot.)

Len: “Crisp evening. I’ll have to bring my warm coat from now on.” (He puts an arm through hers.) 

Jane: “Yeah. I’ll bring a scarf and gloves. I asked my Mom to send my blankets from home. I’ll have to remind her.”

(They get to the car. Len gets in the passenger’s side, and Jane gets behind the wheel.)

(Jane turns on the radio.)

Len: “Careful. Don’t change the station.” 

Jane: “All right.”

(They drive for a while. She stops at a light. Len looks out the window.)

Len: “Look at that moon.” (The moon is very large that night.)

Jane: “Yeah, it’s beautiful.”

(He grabs her hand.)

Len: “Wish we could stay.”

Jane: “Yeah.” (She smiles.)

(The light changes. She presses the gas.)

(They reach home. She opens the door.)

Stephen: “Dad! What are we going to eat?”

Len: “I’ll find something.” (He walks into the kitchen.)

(Jane takes out the dog, and comes back. Emily runs up and gives her a hug.)

Jane: “Thank you!” 

(Len finds some TV dinners in the freezer. He sets up the microwave.)

Len: “This’ll do, in a pinch.”

(In a few minutes, the dinners are ready. He puts them on plates.)

Len: “Come eat.” 

(Everyone goes to the table. Jane has turkey with peas, Len has Salisbury steak, and the kids have macaroni and cheese.)

Stephen: “Dad, can I have your brownie?”

Len: “Yes.” (He passes the boy his dessert.)

(They relax and spend some time eating.)

Stephen: “We had science lab in school today. I burned my finger.” (He holds up his right thumb, which has a bandage around it.)

Len: “Crimony. You okay now?”

Stephen: “Yeah, it doesn’t hurt now. They put ointment on it.”

Len: “Good.”

Emily: “We had the ballet teacher.”

Len: “Oh, really?” (He smiles.)

Emily: “She made us do the stretches.”

Len: “Good.” 

(Shortly, they finish eating, and go one by one to the bin to get rid of their garbage.)

Stephen: “Dad, can we watch ‘Benny Hill’?” 

Len: “Nah, I’m watching the concert.”

Stephen: “Aww, man...”

Len: “Hush, you.” (He smiles and goes to switch on the TV.)

(There is a concert of military bands. It’s stirring music, and Jane settles down on the couch to watch it with him.)

Len: “Tomorrow, I get my results.”

Stephen: “What’s that?”

Len: “I took a test today. If I pass, I might get promoted.”

Stephen: “All right!”

Len: “Thanks. I don’t know if I’ll get the job, though. There are two other people trying at the same time.”

Stephen: “But you’re the best.”

Len: “Thanks.”

Emily: “Are you going to stay here?”

Len: “Yes. Always.” (He hugs her and gives her a kiss on the forehead.)

Stephen: “Dad, do we have to get that new house?”

Len: “We might. It’s a big place, with more room than this.”

Stephen: “Am I going to get my own room?”

Len: “We’ll see.”

Stephen: “I want one.”

Len: “I know.”

Stephen: “Where are we having Christmas?”

Len: “I don’t know. We’ve got time to decide.”

Stephen: “Okay. Goodnight, Dad.”

Len: “Goodnight.” 

(Stephen walks down the hall. Emily hesitates.)

Len: “You going?” (He gets up and takes her hand. He walks with her down the hall.)

(In a few minutes, Len returns to the living room.)

Jane: “Are you nervous about tomorrow?”

Len: “Yeah. I guess it’ll be over before too long. Tell me about the capture today.”

Jane: “It was in a hurry. I knocked the gun out of his hand.”

Len: “All right!” (He puts a hand on her shoulder.)

Jane: “If only I had done that before-” (She stops, aware that she has brought up the shooting.)

(He grips her shoulder again.)

Len: “Come on, now.”

(She takes a deep breath.)

Jane: “Well, ah – let’s talk about something else.” (She smiles nervously.) “The new house, is it near a swimming pool? The kids might like that, in the summer.”

Len: “Don’t know. I’ll have to see.”

Jane: “It feels kind of strange, being a – stepmom. I guess that’s what I’m going to be.”

Len: “You’ll be all right.”

Jane: “You’re a good father.”

Len (smiles): “Thank you.”

Jane: “But what if they don’t-”

Len: “Shh.” (He puts a finger over her lips.)

Jane: “It’ll take a long time to get used to it. For me, and for them.”

Len: “Shh.”

(He throws an arm around her. She leans on him and sighs.)

(The concert ends, and the nighttime news comes on.)

Announcer: “Here’s something you don’t often see.”

(A bear has escaped from the zoo, and rambles through street traffic before being caught by caretakers.)

Announcer: “Pete the bear had a brief respite from his zoo home, and luckily, was taken back with no injuries to himself or humans.”

(They both smile.)

(Len gets up and shuts off the TV.)

Len: “Come on. Big day tomorrow.” (He stands up and nods his chin toward the back room.)

Jane: “For you.” 

Len: “Then comes two weeks of worry. We’ll see.”

Jane: “Maybe we can go out tomorrow, if you pass.”

Len: “Yeah.” 

(Jane stands and walks toward the hall.)

Jane: “Are we going to get people to help us when we move?”

Len: “I’ll see.” 

Jane: “By the way, Kath is coming back in a couple months. Gibbs told me.”

Len: “Yeah? That’s good news. I’m surprised she didn’t want to leave.”

Jane: “Me too. I don’t think I could come back from something like that.”

Len (looking very serious): “You did.”

Jane (blinking): “Well… this has been a very strange year for our department. God willing, next year will be better.”

Len: “Yeah.” (He steps closer and puts an arm behind her back.) “You doing all right? No problems today, with the-?” (He puts a hand on his stomach.) 

Jane: “Yeah, nothing happened.”

(He nudges her forward down the hall.)

(In the room, she goes to the dresser to pick out something to wear to bed. He waves a hand at her.)

Len: “No. Don’t bother.” 

(He sits down on the bed and takes off his shoes and socks.)

(Shot of the floor as more clothes wind up there.)

(And then…)

(Afterward, she stirs uneasily in her sleep, as if having a bad dream. He spoons behind her. At last she is still.)

(Next day. The alarm rings. Len sits up and shuts it off. He races to get his clothing together.)

(Jane continues to sleep for a while, then wakes up too.)

(After they see to the kids and the dog, they go to the car. Len heads into traffic a little faster than usual.)

(Soon, they arrive at the station. They rush to the tote board in the hall.)

(It bears a paper that reads: ‘Examination Results: Josephs – Pass, McKee – Pass, Bradfield – Pass. Interviews to be held over the next two weeks.’”)

(Len smiles and grabs Jane in a bear hug.)

Jane: “Congratulations.” 

Len: “Thank you.”

Jane: “Where do you want to go for dinner tonight?”

Len: “Eh, I’ll think of something. See you.” (He kisses her and walks into his office.)

(Jane spends the day on patrol with Gibbs.)

(They drive down the street, looking for signs of trouble. A call comes in about a fight at a construction site. They answer the call.)

(Gibbs stops the car across the street from the site. He walks up to the gate and shows the supervisor his badge. Jane does so as well. They hurry to meet two people, who are engaged in a brawl.)

Gibbs: “Stop! Police!” 

(He runs up to one of the men and grabs him. Jane gets behind the other one, and is able to hang on, even though the man fidgets.)

Gibbs: “What is your name?”

Saul: “Saul Henderson.”

Gibbs: “I am restraining you until we find out how this started. Now, what’s your name?” (He says this to the second man.)

Ferdinand: “Ferdinand Walker.”

(Gibbs walks over to the second man and puts cuffs on him too.)

Gibbs: “Come with me. You first.” (He grips Henderson’s arm and walks him toward the police car. He opens the door and makes the man sit inside.) “You are not under arrest yet. Sit tight and I’ll be back to talk to you in a few.” (He shuts the door.)

(The site supervisor comes over to talk to the police.)

Denman: “I’m George Denman. I run this place. I’m glad you’re here. I’ll help you with whatever you need.”

Gibbs: “Thank you. I appreciate your cooperation. Now, what caused all this? Do you have security cameras, with footage we could look at?”

Denman: “Yeah, I can get that, sure.”

Gibbs: “Thank you. I’ll talk to these two first, then you can show me the footage.”

Denman: “Fair enough.”

(Gibbs moves a few feet away, closer to Walker.)

Gibbs: “So, Ferd. What is going on? What happened today?”

Ferdinand: “Nothing.”

Gibbs: “You kidding me? I usually don’t punch a guy unless he really earned it. What did he say? Did he take something from you? Or you from him?”

(Jane is standing halfway between Ferdinand and the police car. She continues to observe and listen.)

Ferdinand: “Ah – are you going to search me?”

Gibbs: “Yeah. Let me advise you of your rights, even though you are not under arrest.” (He reads the standard information, and does a pat-down search of Ferd’s body. He finds nothing.) “Don’t seem to have anything you shouldn’t. But what was the fight about?” (He looks in Ferd’s eyes.) “You’re kind of bloodshot. Are you drunk or high?”

Ferdinand: “I might as well tell you. You’re going to find out anyway. I tried to buy some drugs from him. I have a pill habit. Speed. Couple days ago, I gave him some money, to go buy me some. Today he still didn’t have the pills, and he didn’t give me back my money.”

Gibbs: “Is that so?”

Ferdinand: “Yeah.”

Gibbs: “Okay. Do you want some help? After you serve your sentence, you may be able to get in a program.”

Ferdinand: “I guess.”

Gibbs: “Good. Stay still.”

(He walks over to the car and removes Henderson from it.)

Gibbs: “Fellow told me a pretty interesting story. Is what he said true? Did you take money from him to get him drugs? Think fast. I know a liar when I see one.”

(Henderson drops his head.)

Henderson: “Yes, I did that.”

Gibbs: “Okay. You’re both getting charged with disturbing the peace and battery. You will also be charged with attempt to distribute. Once you are taken to the station and booked, each of you will be able to contact a solicitor. Understand?”

(Henderson nods.)

Gibbs: “I’ll read you your rights as well.” (He recites the words.) “Stay right here and don’t give my partner any trouble. I’ll be back to get you.” (He walks off to the trailer which contains the site office. The supervisor goes with him.)

(Jane watches both men. Luckily, they stay glum and quiet, and do not cause any problems. Gibbs soon comes back, carrying a copy of the security video tape.)

Gibbs (to Jane): “This ought to give us what we need for court. I took a statement from him, too. He can testify if we need him to. Let’s head back.”

(He places the other man in the back seat of the car as well. Jane sits with him up front.)

Gibbs: “You in the back: not a word out of you until we get where we’re going. All right?”

Both: “Yes, sir.”

Gibbs: “All right.” (He starts the car and drives off.)

(After some minutes, they reach the station. Gibbs carefully pulls one man at a time out of the car. He takes the arm of Henderson, and Jane does so for Walker. They walk into the station and head for the booking area.)

(The desk officer greets them with deadpan humor.)

Officer: “We’ve got a team here! Which one of you is Laurel and which one is Hardy?”

(The prisoners just mumble, and the officer gets the fingerprint cards ready. He then takes their mugshots. He also asks each of them the identity questions for the department files. When the routine is over, Gibbs and Jane walk the handcuffed men down to the jail cells. The prisoners are each put in on separate sides of the row, so they can’t try to communicate without being seen by a guard.)

Gibbs (to Jane): “Report time for you.” (He smiles.) “You did all right out there. See you.” (He turns and walks toward his own office.)

(Jane heads for the PCs’ work room. Denny is there, typing his own assignment.)

Denny: “Hi! How’d it go out there?”

Jane: “A couple of creeps got in a fight over buying some drugs. No big haul, but we stopped them.”

Denny: “Good. Every little bit does something.”

(Jane sits down and begins to assemble her report. Denny turns on the radio, to a rock station.)

DJ: “Hey, London! Do you want to send in your requests? Do it now! I have only twenty minutes before the traffic report! Call 555-1098!”

Denny: “You want to call? I called two hours ago. They may have played it when I went to the washroom.”

Jane: “Uh, okay.” (She goes to the phone and dials. After a few rings, somebody picks up.) “Hello, is this the radio station? Yes? We’d like to hear-” (She pauses to think for a second.) 

Denny: “Black Sabbath, ‘Warning.’” 

Jane: “Okay. ‘Warning,’ Black Sabbath. This is Hackney Police Station. Thank you.” (She hangs up.)

Denny: “That’s a pretty long record, but a good one. You ever seen them in concert?”

Jane: “No, I’m more of a folk and blues person myself.”

Denny: “Oh. To each his or her own.” (He smiles and goes back to his typing.)

(In a few minutes, the DJ plays the record.)

DJ: “This is for the fine people keeping us safe over in Hackney.”

(The song gets underway, and Denny sings along.)

Denny: “Well, the first day that I met you, I was looking in the sky / when the sun turned all a blur, and the thunder clouds rolled by...”

(Jane continues to type. Before long, the report for the arrest is finished. She goes to the copier, and has to change the toner. She gets ink smears on her fingers, and heads to the washroom. When she comes back, she drops off all the packets as appropriate. Then she returns to the work room to get her handbag.)

Denny: “Hey, you any good at bowling?”

Jane: “Well, sometimes. I don’t get into competitions.”

Denny: “Oh. Mahlert’s looking for someone to be on his team. He’s dying to beat the people who work at the front desk.”

Jane: “Really?” (She smiles.)

Denny: “I’ll ask somebody else. Thanks anyway. See you later.” (He gets up and walks out.)

(Jane gets up and walks to Len’s office. She knocks on the door.)

Len: “Come in.”

(She walks in. He is talking on the phone. She idly twists the brim of her hat while she waits.)

Len: “But I said – I already paid you, and now that they’re living with me, I don’t have to pay support.”

(Jane realizes, with some trepidation, that he is talking to his former wife. She makes an extra effort not to react.)

Len: “Fine, fine, go ahead. Just let me-” (He stares at the phone. Apparently, the other person hung up.) “Well, damn.” (He puts the receiver back on the phone.) “Well.” (He drums his fingers on the table.) “How did you do in your rotation today?”

Jane: “Oh, small pickings, but we cleared it as best we could. Two arrests. A fistfight over drugs. Small-time.”

Len: “So, where we off to?” (He smiles, and stands to put on his coat.)

Jane: “Ah, where would you like? After all, you won.”

Len: “I won two weeks of sweating over the interview. But anyway-” (He pauses.) “There’s this place. I’ll find it.”

Jane: “Okay.” (They walk out to the car.)

(He gets behind the wheel. It takes several minutes for him to find the location.)

Len: “Here it is.”

(He pulls over and parks. They get out. The marquee says ‘Mancino’s.’)

(They walk in. It takes several minutes for the waiter to notice them.)

Waiter: “Table for two?”

Len: “Yes.”

(The waiter walks them to a place, and they sit down.)

Waiter: “May I start you off with some drinks?”

Jane: “Club soda, please.”

Len: “White wine.”

Waiter: “Thank you. Please look over the menu.” (He hands them each a large card, and walks off to get their drinks.)

Jane: “So, was the test as bad as you thought it would be?”

Len: “It was dull, more than anything. Think I’ll miss being out on the trail.”

Jane: “Well, the pay’s better.”

Len: “True.”

Jane: “At least you’ve passed. Is the interview tomorrow?”

Len: “Yes.”

Jane: “Break a leg.”

Len: “Thank you.”

(They read the menus. Jane decides quickly. Len takes a little longer.)

(The waiter comes back with their drinks.)

Waiter: “Do you know what you’d like?”

Jane: “Blackened bass, please.”

Len: “Shrimp fra diavolo.”

Waiter: “Thank you.” (He takes the menus and walks off.)

(There is soft music playing on the sound system. The lights are low.)

(Len takes his glass and holds it out to hers.)

Jane: “To your health.”

Len: “Yours.” (They drink.)

Jane: “So… have you had a chance to talk to my father again, about the house?”

Len: “Not today. Probably later this week.”

Jane: “Okay.” (She sips her drink, and smiles.) “Do you feel different yet?”

Len: “Ah, not quite. It’ll probably hit me if I do well at the interview.”

Jane: “If they pick you, you’ll get a bigger office.”

Len: “Sure.” 

Jane: “And a parking space with a sign on it.”

Len: “That too.” (He smiles.)

(The food arrives. They start to eat.)

Jane: “This is very good.”

(They eat for a few minutes. Len gets up to go to the washroom. He takes quite a while to come back. Jane starts to get a little nervous.)

(He comes back, with a bleak look on his face.)

Jane: “Are you okay?”

(Len takes a table napkin and covers his mouth. He coughs a few times.)

Jane: “Do you need water?”

(He shakes his head. Jane can see that there are a few dots of blood on the napkin. Her eyes go wide.)

Jane: “You need to leave.” (She signals the waiter.)

Jane: “Check, please?” 

Waiter: “Yes, ma’am.” (He quickly brings the paper. She pays him and leaves a generous tip.)

Jane: “Let’s go, now.” (She gets up and takes hold of Len’s elbow.)

Len: “Can we find a clinic now?”

Jane: “Depends. What time is it?” (She checks her watch.) “Just past six. Okay.”

(He starts to shudder and look pale. Jane hurries him to the car.)

Jane: “Okay, I need the keys.” (She reaches in his pocket and takes them. She helps him get in the passenger side, and gets behind the wheel.)

(She gets going onto the street.)

Jane: “Where’s the address?”

(He continues to cough.) 

(Minutes later, Jane sees an office that says ‘Physicians’ on the marquee. She pulls over.)

(She helps him get out and rushes inside. To the nurse at the desk, she says):

Jane: “He needs help. He’s bringing up blood.”

Nurse: “Name, sir?”

(Len is still coughing. Jane takes his ID out of his pocket and shows it to the woman.)

(The nurse nods and goes through some records on her desk. She turns to face down the hall behind her, and says):

Nurse: “Dr. Finnock?” 

(She turns to face the two again.)

Nurse: “Please come this way, sir.”

(She opens the door to the hallway. Len steps forward, and the nurse takes hold of his arm, to support him. Slowly, they walk down to the doctor’s office.)

(Jane steps back into the front waiting room, and looks for a pay phone. There is one in the corner. She pops in a coin and calls the flat.)

(Stephen picks up.)

Stephen: “Hello?”

Jane: “This is Miss Jane. I’m sorry, but your father felt a bit ill, and I had to take him to the doctor’s office. We will try to get home soon. You and your sister sit tight, okay?”

Stephen: “Okay. Is he going to be all right?”

Jane: “He will.” (She blushes a little.)

Stephen: “Okay. Thank you.”

Jane: “Goodbye now.” (She hangs up.)

(Still very nervous, she goes to sit on a chair in a row along the wall. There is a science magazine on a side table. She idly flips through it.)

(Some time later, Len and the nurse walk down to the front again. He looks truly worn out.)

Nurse: “Please make sure you use the medicine as directed, sir. Good luck.” (She gives him a little bag of prescription vials.)

Len (quietly): “Thanks.” 

(Jane steps up and again takes hold of his elbow.)

Jane: “You need water?”

(She stops at a water cooler in the corner and takes a cup for him. She hands it to him. He drinks, and drops the cup in the trash.)

Jane: “Let’s go home. I called the flat. I told Stephen.”

Len (still quietly): “Okay.” 

(He walks slowly, and his skin feels alternately hot and cold. They reach the car.)

(Jane again helps him take a seat, and then gets behind the wheel. She cranks the key.)

(It takes some time for them to get home. Jane opens the door. The kids run up.)

Stephen: “Dad, are you okay?”

Len: “I’m tired.” (He smiles and hugs the boy, then his daughter.)

Jane: “Did anyone walk the dog?”

Stephen: “Yes, I did.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

Len: “Did you have anything to eat?”

Stephen: “I had a sandwich.”

Emily: “I had soup.”

Len: “Good.” (He covers his mouth and coughs.) “Can’t watch a movie tonight, I’m sorry. I have to go to bed.”

Stephen: “Okay, Dad.” (He hugs his father again.) 

(Emily is sniffling and rubbing her nose. Len pats her on the head.)

Len: “Go to bed. It’s okay.” (He smiles slightly.)

(Jane walks with him down the hall and watches as he picks some nightclothes from the dresser. He walks down to the washroom. Minutes later, he comes back, and puts his regular clothes in the hamper.)

Jane: “Do you want me to call in and get you the sick time for you tomorrow?”

Len: “No. That won’t be necessary. I have to be there for the interview.”

Jane: “They can’t postpone it?”

Len: “Don’t think so.”

(Jane gets a nightgown from the drawer and goes to the washroom to change. She comes back, and slips under the covers to lie next to him.)

(Len takes some tissues from a box on the night table. He coughs a bit, then puts the tissues on the stand.) 

(He turns to lie more centrally on the bed. Jane gently brushes her fingers through his hair.)

Jane: “I’m sorry. Maybe we can go back another time.”

Len: “’S all right. You don’t have to go to sleep early.”

Jane: “I don’t mind.” (She kisses him on the forehead. He smiles briefly.)

(Len closes his eyes. Jane turns slightly and pulls the sheets a little higher. They drift off to sleep.)

(Next day. Len gets up and sits there, upright at the waist but not getting out of bed. He takes deep breaths for a few moments before he swings his legs over the side of the bed. He walks down the washroom and takes all his medicine. Then he gets in the shower.)

(Minutes later, he comes back and gets dressed. He moves slowly and still looks sick.)

(Jane gets up and quietly goes about getting ready as well.)

(Before long, they go to the car. Jane drives again.)

(They reach the station. Len walks slowly to the door. Jane follows.)

(He makes it down the hall to his office, and drinks several cups of water before he sits at his desk.)

(At last, the time for his interview arrives. He gets up and strolls down to the Human Resources office.)

(The interview consists of a long meeting with the current superintendent and several other top station officials. It takes almost an hour.)

(When it is over, Len gets up and says:)

Len: “Thank you, sirs.” 

Supe: “Thank you.”

(Len walks down the hall and sits in his office. He leans his elbows on the desk and rubs his face.)

(PC Denny Hampton walks in.)

Denny: “Sir! Just wanted to make sure-” (He looks at the other man curiously.) “Are you all right, sir?”

Len: “Could be better.”

Denny: “Is it the flu? A bug bite?”

Len: “No.” 

(His tone of voice indicates that Denny should not ask further. The PC does not.)

Denny: “Well, always ready to help if you need it.”

Len: “Thank you.”

Denny: “I came to ask if you wanted to sign for a new projector for the department, sir. Also if you wanted to be on our team for the charity cricket match, sir. We could use a bowler.”

Len: “No, I can’t play. But I will sign.” 

(Denny hands him a delivery notice, and he scribbles his name across it.)

Denny: “Thank you, sir. I’ll take the projector over to the PCs’ work room. It’s in a cart in the hall now.”

Len: “Good.” (He rubs his face again, takes a cup of water and pours it over his hair and cheeks.)

(When Denny leaves, Len turns on the radio. He reads some papers from a folder on his desk. Then, he is again overcome by a coughing fit, and leans over the garbage bin to spit up. Although it is not as bad as previous attacks, he still wipes his face with tissues.)

(Len at last decides to head to the Human Resources office. He walks up to the desk attendant.)

Clerk: “May I help you, sir?”

Len: “Yes. I need to take half a day for sick time.”

Clerk: “I’ll make a note of that, sir. Please sign here, if you would.” (He hands Len a form to fill out. Then he puts the page in a log book. The clerk stamps the page.)

Clerk: “There, sir. You are free to go. I hope you feel better.”

Len: “Thank you.”

(Cut to: Jane is in the work room, helping Denny set up the new projector. It is a bulky machine.)

Denny: “I guess we’ll be using this for presentations on evidence, or something.”

Jane: “Nice to not have to use the old one. I think they picked it up shortly before the war.”

(Len walks into the doorway, and taps on the open door.)

Len: “I’m going home.”

Jane: “Oh. Are you ill?”

Len: “Yes.”

(She walks to him. His face is a bit red and puffy.)

Jane: “Do you need to go to the doctor again?”

Len: “No. I need to rest.”

Jane: “Do you want me to drive?” 

Len: “No. Stay here.”

Jane: “I’ll take a cab home.”

Len: “Okay.” (He gives her a quick tap on the arm.) “See you.”

Jane: “Goodbye.” 

(He walks out.)

Denny: “That was a bit odd, don’t you think? I swear he’s come over with the cooties.”

(Jane smiles briefly, not wanting to reveal the truth to Hampton.)

Jane: “He’ll be okay.”

(Denny and Jane get some demonstration reels and test the projector. They unroll a screen attached to the board at the front of the room. The machine works. They shut it off.)

Denny: “That’s done. What’s next?”

Jane: “I have some evidence envelopes to catalog.”

(She goes to the evidence room and gets the cart. She brings it all the way back to the work room.)

(It takes hours for Jane to complete the log-in work for the materials. She carefully writes each code number in its appropriate space. Denny turns on the radio. He works on his own report.)

(At the end of the shift, Jane returns the cart to the evidence room, picks up her handbag and clocks out at the time card machine. She uses the wall phone in the hallway to call a cab.)

(Cut to: she walks out and waits until the cab shows up. She tells the driver her destination.)

(They reach the flat. Jane pays the driver and leaves a tip.)

Driver: “Bye now, Officer.”

Jane: “Thank you.” (She gets out and walks to the door.)

(She finds the kids and the dog in the living room.)

Jane: “Hello.”

Stephen: “Hello.” 

Jane: “Is your father still here?”

Stephen: “Yes.”

Jane: “Have you eaten?”

Stephen: “No.”

(She walks into the kitchen and starts a pot of water to boil for spaghetti. Then she walks down the hall to check on Len.)

(He is in bed, asleep. He is wearing no shirt and a pair of soft flannel pants.)

(Without waking him up, she shuts the door and goes back to finish fixing dinner.)

(Shortly, she serves dinner to the kids. They eat quietly, dulled by the fact that their father isn’t well enough to sit with them.)

(Once everything is cleaned up, Jane takes the dog for a walk. Then she comes back.)

Jane: “I hope you will start your schoolwork early. I’m sorry, your father is not able to go out right now.”

Stephen: “Okay.” (He and his sister get up and walk into the side room.) 

(Jane goes to the phone and calls her father. He picks up after a few rings.)

Father: “Hello?”

Jane: “Hi, Dad. Listen, Leonard had his interview today. He wasn’t feeling well, and had to go home after that.”

Father: “That’s too bad. Is he better now?”

Jane: “He’s resting.”

Father: “Good. Let me know if you need anything.”

Jane: “Thanks, Dad. Bye now.”

Father: “Goodbye.” (He hangs up.)

(Jane walks down the hall and into the bedroom. She flicks on a dim nightlight, so that she is able to read without waking Len.)

(She takes up her book from the night table, and turns to look at Len. He still looks a bit red-faced, but he is breathing evenly. She gets up, goes to the washroom and gets a glass of water. She puts it next to the little table on his side. Then she goes back to hers.)

(Jane spends some time reading. Unable to get tired, she goes back to the living room and watches TV for a while. Later, she changes into pajamas and gets into bed. She lies there for some time, just watching Len as he sleeps.)

(At last, she closes her eyes and drifts off as well.)

(Next day. Len grumbles and gets out of bed. Eyes half-closed, he trudges through his morning routine. Jane gets up a little later.)

(When they are ready, they go to the car. Jane again drives.)

(They get to the station. Len goes to his office. He waves to Jane that she should walk in with him.)

(He picks up the phone and dials the Human Resources office.)

Len: “Hello?” (He pauses to listen to the response.) “Yes. Right now. Thank you.” (He hangs up.)

(He walks down the hall to the HR room. Jane follows. She stands in the hallway while he goes in to talk to the officials. He closes the door behind him.)

(It stays closed for some minutes. Then it opens.)

(Len steps out. He has a smile on his face.)

(He grabs Jane in a hug and twists her back and forth.)

Len: “I made it, kid.”

Jane: “Congratulations. They moved it up. I thought it was going to be two weeks. I wonder why?”

Len: “The current one decided to retire now. Can’t have a gap.”

Jane: “When is your swearing-in?”

Len: “Next week.”

Jane: “Is there a going-away party for the current one?”

Len: “I think so.”

Jane: “So, are you ready?”

Len: “I’ll have to be.”

(They walk to his office. Len shuts the door and puts on the radio.)

(Jane sits on the couch across from his desk.)

Jane: “I don’t mean to pry, but...” (She looks concerned.)

Len: “What?”

Jane: “Did you explain to them about…?” (She clearly implies the fact that he is sick.)

Len: “No. I will have to get to it, sooner or later.”

Jane: “Okay.”

Len: “One of the good things about being promoted is that you get a new uniform.” (He gets up and crosses to sit next to her on the couch.) “What will we do with the old one?” (He smiles and leans in to kiss her.)

(They stay like this for a long moment. Then, Gibbs and Hampton walk in.)

(Abruptly, before the others can notice, Len and Jane sit up and straighten their shirts. Len stands to talk to them.)

Len: “You need something?”

Gibbs: “There’s a fire six blocks away. Let’s go.”

(All four of them rush out to the parking lot and head to the scene.)

(Several fire trucks are at the scene. The police get out and walk up to the firefighter who is directing the others.)

Len: “Here to help, sir.”

Captain: “Thank you. You won’t be going into the building, but there is a suspect we want you to look for.”

Len: “Arsonist?”

Captain: “We think. He was seen hanging around the electrical maintenance room, before the fire broke out. Five-eight, 150 pounds, dark coat with a thick ruff around the hood. Jeans and dirty t-shirt. A guy who matches that description was seen at a school a couple days ago. He had a petrol can then.”

Len: “Okay.” (He turns to face the others.) “You and you, fan out and look for him.” (He points to Jane and Denny.)

Denny: “Yes, sir.”

(He and Jane run across the street, to a point on the same side of the street as the burning building, but safely, some distance away. They begin to look in alleys and into businesses, to see if they can find the suspect.)

Jane: “Over there.” (She points to a passage between two buildings.) “I saw something.”

Denny: “Let’s go.” 

(He runs with her to the front of the alley. It is dark and there is a lot of garbage piled up in the path. They step over a couple of bags and look for the man.)

Denny: “Police! Stop now!”

(They walk further. A couple of shadows appear to move, but they don’t see the person.)

Denny: “Maybe it’s-” 

(Suddenly, a large shadow breaks away from the wall. The man scurries for the turn several feet away.)

(He doesn’t make it. With a burst of speed, Jane reaches him and grabs his coat. She pushes him into a wall.)

Jane: “Police. Don’t move.”

Mitchell: “I wanna see your card.”

(Denny runs up to her and helps by grabbing the suspect’s other arm, to immobilize him.)

(Jane spins the man around and holds up her warrant card in front of his face.)

Jane: “Do I look like I’m joking?”

(She reads the man his rights and performs a quick pat-down search. She finds a sharp object in one pocket of his jacket. Carefully, she reaches in and removes it.)

Jane: “What is this?”

Mitchell: “I do electrical work sometimes. I’m a contractor.”

Jane: “Do you always injure yourself on the job? I’m willing to bet that bloodstain is from you.”

Mitchell: “I cut myself accidentally.”

Jane: “While you were trying to open the power stanchion, to start a fire.”

Mitchell: “That’s a serious claim.”

Jane: “And we have proof.” (She puts handcuffs on him and pulls him so that he has to walk forward. Denny follows from the suspect’s other side.)

(The three walk all the way across the street, back to where the fire captain and the detectives are standing.)

Denny: “Got him, sirs.” (He points to Jane.) “She did.”

Gibbs: “Well done. What is your name, mister?”

Mitchell: “Sol Mitchell.”

Gibbs (to Jane): “Did you read him his rights?”

Jane: “Yes, sir.”

Gibbs: “Good deal.” (He grabs Mitchell’s arm.) “Come with me.” (He walks the man to his car and puts him in there. Denny goes with him, in the passenger’s seat in front. Gibbs drives off, to book in the suspect at the station.)

Len: “With me, please.” (He and Jane get in the other car and drive back to the station.)

(In a few minutes, they are back at the office. They park and walk in.)

(Jane walks to the booking area, where the desk officer has begun to process Mitchell’s intake.)

Jane: “I’m the arresting officer of record.”

Officer: “Thank you.” (He writes her name and badge number on a form.)

(When the booking is finished, Gibbs takes the man to a phone, so he can call a solicitor. After the call, he places the man in a jail cell.)

Gibbs: “Stay quiet and sit still.” (He walks away.)

(Jane heads down to the PCs’ work room, to start her report on the case.)

(Fade out)

 

EPISODE SIX: “SHELTER”

 

(Open on:)

(Jane puts on the radio and gets a cup of water from the cooler. Then she sits at the typewriter and begins to work.)

(Over an hour goes by. Then Gibbs walks in.)

Gibbs: “Hi. Gotta get you to sign this for me.”

(He holds out a clipboard with a form. She signs the bottom line.)

Gibbs: “Thanks. You feeling okay? No smoke inhalation?”

Jane: “No. I hope they got everyone safely out of the building.”

Gibbs: “Yeah. I called the fire department. Thank God, no fatalities. Couple people breathed in too much smoke and went to the hospital, but they’re out now.”

Jane: “Good. You need anything else?”

Gibbs: “No, thanks. Good work today. See you later.”

Jane: “Thank you, sir.”

Gibbs: “Ah – if you keep racking up good cases like this, you may be hearing the words ‘acting detective’ pretty soon. Keep it up.” (He smiles and walks out.)

(Jane smiles and goes back to typing.)

(When she is finished, she makes the extra copies and drops them in the mail tray. Then she knocks on Len’s door.)

Len: “Come in.”

(Again, he is talking on the phone. She stands in front of his desk and waits. He seems to be talking to his children.)

Len: “A pony? The whole pony?… Pink ribbons? That’s cute.” (Pause) ‘Yeah, honey. Put your brother – where is the dog? Put your brother-”

(Jane reaches out and places the thick envelope with the report on his desk.)

Len: “All right. I’ll be home before long. Bye.” (He hangs up.) “Might actually read these things for once. I got a chewing from the outgoing superintendent for this.” (He opens the envelope and flips through the first few pages of the report.) “Okay. Looks in order.” (He gets up and puts on his coat.)

Jane: “Are you feeling better?”

Len: “Yes. No recurrences. And yourself?”

Jane: “I’m good.”

(He walks with her to the parking lot. They get in the car.)

(He puts on the radio. There is a news report.)

Reporter: “A small fire today in an office building in north London today. No fatalities...”

Len: “That’s ours.”

Reporter: “Rain all weekend. Sorry.”

Len: “Well, no fishing.”

(It starts to rain. Len switches on the windshield wipers.)

Jane: “I’d like to call my parents when we get home.”

Len: “Okay.”

(They reach the flat. Walking in):

Len: “I’m home.” (The kids run up and hug him. Emily waves at Jane.)

Jane: “Hi.”

(Jane takes the dog out for a quick run. When she comes back, Len is playing cards with the kids at the kitchen table.)

(She walks into the kitchen and opens the freezer. She takes out a box of baked fish and sets the oven to preheat.)

(In a few minutes, she puts the fish on a tray and pops it in the oven. She gets herself a glass of lemonade with lots of ice.)

(Emily pulls out a chair next to herself.)

Emily: “Sit with me.”

Stephen: “No lookies, I’m still playing.”

Jane: “Okay.” (She smiles. She realizes they are playing the game Go Fish.)

Len (to Stephen): “Do you have any threes?”

Stephen: “Yeah.” (He passes his father a card. Len takes it and places it, along with another, on the discard pile.)

Len: “And that’s the game! I win.”

Stephen: “Again?”

Len: “Yes. Good thing we’re not playing for money.” (He rumples his son’s hair.)

(The phone rings. Jane goes to answer it.)

Jane: “Hello?”

Father: “Hello, dear, it’s your Dad. How are you?”

Jane: “Okay. What’s news?”

Mother: “Well, your mother bought a new refrigerator today.”

Jane: “Good. Does it work?” 

Father: “Yes, much better than the old.”

Jane: “Good.”

Father: “Is Leonard there, please?”

Jane: “Yes, just a minute.” (She holds out the receiver.) “My father wants to talk to you.”

(Len picks up the phone.)

Len: “Hello.”

(Jane goes to check on the fish. It still needs a few minutes.)

Len: “Yes, that would be fine. We’re all right here. Yes, I’ll see you then. Thanks.” (He hangs up and goes back to his seat at the table.)

Len: “He wants to come over tomorrow evening, with some more papers about the house.”

Jane: “Good.” 

(Minutes later, the oven timer rings, and Jane gets up to remove the dinner.)

(She sets up the plates and hands one to each person.)

Stephen: “Thanks.”

Emily: “Thank you.”

Jane: “You’re welcome.” (She smiles.)

(They eat.)

Stephen: “This is pretty good.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

(A number of minutes pass. Len picks up a table napkin and coughs into it. Jane looks worried.)

Jane: “You okay?”

Len: “Excuse me.” (He walks to the washroom. Soon, he comes back.)

Jane: “Is there anything wrong?”

Len: “No, just needed to take a little more. I’m okay.”

Jane: “Good then.”

Stephen: “I want ice cream.”

(Len goes to the freezer.)

Len: “We’re out.”

Stephen: “Damn.”

Len: “Watch your mouth.” (He goes to sit on the couch. The children follow him.)

(Jane stays at the table and pets the dog.)

Jane: “Hey, fella.”

(Fitz wags his tail.)

Jane: “When does he have to go to the vet?”

Len: “A couple months.”

Jane: “Okay.”

(Len turns the TV channel to a talent show.)

Stephen: “Hey, look at that guy.” (He points at the screen. A performer is juggling bowling pins.)

(Emily reaches to a side table and picks up crayons and a coloring book. She opens it and starts to draw.)

(A little time passes. Jane gets up and goes to the back room. She gets out her nightclothes. She walks to the washroom and takes a shower.) 

(Minutes later, she comes out, dressed in the blue pajamas. She goes to the back room, sits on the bed and reads ‘Macbeth’ again.)

(Over to: Len watches the show with the kids. The credits roll.)

Len: “To bed, kids. Brush your teeth.”

(They get up and go to their room.)

(After a while, Len shuts off the TV. He gets up and goes to the washroom for a shower. He comes out, wearing just his undershirt and boxers.)

(He goes to the bedroom and puts his clothes in the hamper. Then he crosses to the bed and gets under the covers.)

(Jane closes her book and puts it on the side table. He reaches over her and shuts off the light.)

(He smiles and laughs a little, and rests a hand on her stomach.)

Len: “You okay?”

Jane: “Yeah.”

(He kisses her on the cheek, then her hair, then the lips. She begins to pull up the hem of his shirt.)

(Later…)

(He is asleep. Jane wakes and gets up to use the washroom. When she comes back, she turns toward him and lies on her side. For a few moments, she watches him. Then she drifts off.)

(Next day.)

(At the station, it’s a busy mess. People run in and out of various offices: some are helping put up Christmas decorations, others are helping move furniture from Len’s room to the superintendent’s, still more carry out the normal responsibilities of processing and transporting suspects.)

(Two young PCs are helping to move Len’s stereo into the new location. They put the pieces of the set onto a cart and wheel it down to the other room. He points at them and warns them to be careful.)

Len: “Hey! Watch that! Cost me three figures!”

(The two stop to adjust a speaker so it does not fall off the cart. Then they resume pushing the thing.)

(Shortly, they reach the office. One of them holds open the door while the second moves the cart into the room.)

PC: “Do you want us to set it up, sir?”

Len (walking up to them): “No, no and no. That thing is sacred. I’ll take it from here.”

(He starts to take components off the cart. He moves them to a small table on the far side of the office.)

(When the whole set has been moved, he gives them back the cart, and both PCs leave. Len starts to adjust and plug in the various parts of the system.)

(The current superintendent walks in.)

Supe: “Ah, putting your stamp on the place, young man?”

Len: “Yes, sir.”  
Supe: “The workers will be in to set the new carpet on Monday. Watch your feet. There could be nails.”

Len: “I will.”

Supe: “The gumball machine is broken.” (He points to a bookshelf, where there is indeed a small, cute gumball machine.) “They got me that years ago, for my work anniversary. Never replaced it. You can keep it, if you want.”

Len: “Okay.”

Supe: “You’re supposed to get a new phone as well. If it isn’t brought here by Monday, let the supplies clerk know.”

Len: “Sure.”

Supe: “The parking space, you know about, yes?”

Len: “Yes.”

Supe: “I have an umbrella stand. I suppose you’ll bring your own.”

Len: “I can.”

(The superintendent walks to a shelf along the back of the room. He presses a button. A mechanism makes a noise, and part of the shelf slides into the wall. There is a door behind it.)

Supe: “Protection, just in case.”

Len: “You’re kidding!” (He walks to the secret room. The superintendent opens the door and reveals a small, clean room, with a desk, a phone, a commode and a sink.)

Supe: “They built this during the war. In case, God forbid, the Germans started running down the street, you could hide and call for help.”

Len: “You don’t say.”

Supe: “We keep it closed otherwise.” (They step back and the superintendent hits the button. The shelf moves back into place.)

Supe: “And watch your gun.”

Len: “Pardon, sir?”

Supe: “That’s an unspoken rule around here. Be aware of your firearm at all times. Never use it unless necessary. You understand?”

Len: “Of course.”

Supe: “Young man, I’m afraid I must talk to you about a regrettable truth.”

Len: “Sir?”

Supe: “There are, on average, three gun thefts in this department every year. The ideal number is, of course, zero. But police officers aren’t any less human than anybody else.”

Len: “I’m not sure I get your drift, sir.”

Supe: “If there is a moment when you are not able to carry your gun in its holster, on your person, you must put it in the safe and lock it. Gun thefts almost always end in the suicide of the officer.”

Len (frowning): “Sir?”

Supe: “Like any other career, we have a few who give up the fight every year. They take their own lives. You follow me?”

Len: “Yes.” 

Supe: “For a significant portion of these, it is the young PCs. They can’t take it, after their first or second year. Because they are not yet in high rank, they don’t get issued their own firearms. So they steal someone else’s. And they – I’m sure you’ve heard the phrase – eat their gun.”

Len (very somberly): “Yes.”

Supe: “It would be a good world if this never happened. But… if you see anybody, PC or otherwise, acting strange, you let someone know. Even though you are already the top of the food chain in rank, you will always need help to deal with a situation like that. Don’t try to do everything all on your own.”

Len: “I’ll keep that in mind, sir.”

Supe: “You may keep the books I’ve still left on the shelves. There are many books on city ordinances and national law. Do keep updated. We don’t want to lose any cases because we didn’t know enough.”

Len: “Yes, sir.” 

Supe: “And there’s a cat.”

Len (blinks): “A cat, sir?”

Supe: “Yes. His name is Manuel. Here, fella.” (He leans over and snaps his fingers. A gray and brown cat scurries out from behind a chair.) 

Len: “Well.”

Supe: “Food is in the cabinet, litter box is next to it.” (He points to one of the large metal storage units at the side.) 

Len: “Okay.”

Supe: “They’re talking about installing a computer next year. I don’t think they will, because we already have one in the other department, but in case they do, you’ll need another table. You’d be pressed for space, but that’s these days for you.”

Len: “I’ll take care of it.”

Supe: “Fridge is over there. No more plainclothes for you, full uniform every day. Don’t forget. Oh, my retirement party is tonight, at Reynolds’ restaurant, on Starby Street. Six p.m. sharp. Can’t think of anything else. Good luck.”

Len: “Thank you, sir.” (He sticks out his hand.)

(The superintendent, however, does not shake it. He merely turns and walks out.)

(Len is a bit disappointed, but does not argue.)

(He goes to see if there are any gumballs in the machine. There are not. He picks up a pen and writes on the notepad on the desk: ‘For chemist’s: gumballs, pick up medicine, bandages, aspirin, seltzer.’ He pauses a second, adds ‘candy bars,’ and puts the pen in the storage cup.)

(He opens the fridge and notes that it works. Then he takes out a bottle of soda pop.)

(Somebody knocks at the door.)

Len: “Come in.”

(It’s Hampton.)

Denny: “Sir. Do you want them to bring in the phone right now?”

Len: “Yes, if they have it.” (He takes a seat behind the desk and puts his hands flat on the surface.)

(Two other young PCs come in with a new telephone and replace the old one. They test it out and quickly pronounce it okay.)

PC: “Sir. You can use it now.”

Len: “Thank you.” (The two leave. Denny stays.)

Denny: “Sir, did you say yes or no to the charity cricket match?”

Len: “No, thank you.”

Denny: “Okay. Hopefully one of the older sergeants will help me. I really would like to get the trophy this year.”

Len: “Suits you.”

Denny: “Afternoon, sir.” (He walks out.)

(Len opens the desk drawers and sees what’s in each. It’s mostly notepads, bottles of glue, stamps and various other little things. In the bottom drawer, he finds a bag of peanut butter chocolate bites. He opens it and eats a few.)

Len: “This will come in handy.”

(Mahlert knocks on the door.)

Len: “Come in.”

Mahlert: “Sir. Now that you’re a rank up, are we supposed to bring extra reports here, as well as to the DCI?”

Len: “Yes.”

Mahlert: “Thank you.”

(The office cat walks out from behind a chair. Mahlert leans over to pet him.)

Mahlert: “Well, I’ll be. Who’s a good kitty?”

Len: “His name is Manuel.”

Mahlert: “Hey, Manny.” (He scratches behind the cat’s ears. Then he stands straight again.)

Mahlert: “Thank you, sir.” (He walks out.)

(Len starts to organize some papers he brought from his old office. A while later, he stands up and gets his coat.)

(He ducks into the men’s room and then back out. He heads down to the PCs’ work room.)

(Jane is working on her last report of the day. Mahlert and Denny are typing as well.)

Len: “Everybody out of the pool. End of shift. Go home.” (He taps his hands on a chair.)

(Mahlert and Denny get up and leave. Jane puts her handbag over her shoulder.)

Len: “The super’s retirement party is tonight.”

Jane: “That was fast.”

Len: “Yeah.”

Jane: “Wonder if they’ll give him a gold watch or something. How long has he been here?”

Len: “Years. No one knows.” (He taps her elbow and walks with her out the door.)

(They go to the parking lot and get in the car.)

(When he turns the key, a little light comes on in the dashboard.)

Len: “Got to go to the station.” 

(Len drives to a petrol place a couple of blocks away. He stops at a pump and takes care of the fill-up.)

(Jane taps her fingers on the door. Len pays the clerk and returns.)

Len: “That’s better. Back on the road.”

(He turns up the radio. “Bargain” by the Who comes on. He taps his hands on the steering wheel.)

(They reach the Reynolds restaurant, where the retirement party is being held. They park and walk in.)

(The hallway is already crowded. People jostle in line as they approach the waiter’s podium.)

(There is soft music playing from inside. There are faint smells of food.)

(Suddenly Len spots Gibbs in line.)

Len: “Hey, man.”

Gibbs: “Hi.” (He walks over to them.) “Wonder if they’ll call you up to speak tonight. You’re the next guy.”

Len: “Yeah.”

Gibbs: “Got a speech?”

Len: “Nah, I’ll just wish him well.”

Gibbs (to Jane): “Don’t let him get too hammered. You know how he gets.”

(Len jokingly aims a kick at his ankle.)

Len: “Nah, how do I get?”

Gibbs: “Hey – you gotta get a new uniform?”

Len: “Yeah. No more plain suits.”

Gibbs: “Great. You’ll look even more like a duck.”

Len: “Hey!” (He makes fists, in mock anger.)

(The line moves ahead. Len and Jane arrive at the front.)

(The concierge checks off their names. He hands them little cards with table numbers.)

(They walk down to the places. The tables are long and covered with beautiful white cloths. There are wine glasses and bowls of salad already set out, in between the rows of plates.)

(They sit down. Jane picks up her salad plate and takes some from the bowl.)

Jane: “It’s already got Italian dressing.”

(Mahlert walks up and takes a seat down from hers.)

Mahlert: “Great, now everything will be soggy before the main course arrives.”

Len: “Don’t ruin my day.”

Mahlert: “Didn’t know you like greens, sir.”

Len: “Can’t wait for the bar to open. That’s better.”

(Gibbs and Hampton also take seats near them.)

(The waiters come around and fill the water cups. Jane drinks.)

Jane: “Did you want me to call home?”

Len: “No, they’ll be all right.”

Jane: “Okay.”

(There is a wooden stand at the front of the room. A department representative steps up to the microphone.)

Officer: “Your attention, please. Thank you for coming, everyone. We are hear to say goodbye to our former superintendent, Andrew Marcus.”

(There is a round of applause.)

Jane: “I never knew his name.”

Len: “I didn’t either.”

Officer: “He will be leaving us to spend more time with his garden and his prize finches.”

(There is some laughter.)

Officer: “Superintendent, will you come up, please.” 

(Marcus walks to the microphone.)

Supe: “Thank you, everyone. I have been privileged to serve this city for many years. Let me tell you about one of my proudest days.”

(He begins a story. Everyone listens.)

(Minutes later, he wraps up, and everyone applauds.)

Officer: “Thank you, sir. We would like to now present you with your official gift from the department.”

(He takes a small package from the table in front of him and hands it to Marcus. The two shake hands.)

Supe: “I’ll see what this is…” (He pries open the wrapping paper. Then he pulls open the box.)

(He holds it up to show what it is: a platinum-coated plate with the first and last dates of his service, and the department’s emblem, engraved on it. He smiles, and some people in the crowd take pictures.)

Officer: “Thank you again. If everyone will please take their seats, we will soon serve the main course.”

Jane: “Wonder what it is.”

Len: “Probably fish.”

(He takes a table napkin and dabs his forehead. She looks at him with some concern.)

Jane: “Are you all right?”

Len: “Yeah. Just a minute.” (He dashes back half his glass of water.)

Jane: “Do you want to go?”

Len: “No. I’ll be all right.”

Gibbs: “I hope we get chicken.”

Mahlert: “It’s good for you.”

(The waiters bring out the soup, which is cheese and broccoli, and a few minutes later, the dinner: baked swordfish. There are large plates crammed with fish and vegetables.)

Gibbs: “Smells great.” (He picks up his fork and digs in. Everyone else does likewise.)

Len: “Yeah.” 

(They eat for a while. After a break, dessert is served: carrot cake with almonds and chocolate drizzle over the top.)

Mahlert: “This is good. A little spice.”

Gibbs: “So, they didn’t ask you to come up there.”

Len: “Just as well. More food for me.”

Gibbs: “I really wonder why he had to move up the date of this. Wasn’t it going to be a few weeks more?”

Mahlert: “I heard he’s sick.”

(The others turn to look at him.)

Len: “What?”

Mahlert: “Yeah. Heart disease. He wants to spend time at home, resting. Who could blame him?”

Gibbs: “Really?”

Jane: “That is sad to hear.”

Mahlert: “Well, they’ve got good doctors in this city. Maybe he’s going to write his memoirs or something.”  
(He sips his drink.)

Jane: “Let’s hope.”

(Time passes. The dinner wraps up. Everyone gets up and walks to their cars.)

Len: “Smell that? Rain tomorrow.”

Jane: “It’s just as good. You can talk to my father and the kids can watch a movie.”

Len: “Yeah. Good thing today’s Friday.”

Jane: “It’ll be nice to get some rest.”

Len: “If we do.” (He smiles. She blushes. They get in the car.)

(They reach home. Jane picks up the mail and takes out the dog.)

(Len gets dinner for the children: just sandwiches tonight, very simple. He sits on the couch while they eat at the table.)

Len: “You been keeping up with homework?”

Stephen: “Yes, Dad.”

Emily: “Yes.”

(Jane comes back. The dog runs over to beg food from the table.)

(She picks up the phone and calls her parents.)

Father: “Hello?”

Jane: “Yes, hi, Dad. Listen, I was wondering if you could come over tomorrow, instead of today? We had a retirement dinner to go to, and it’s a little late now.”

Father: “Okay, if that’s better for you.”

Jane: “Thanks, Dad. How’s Mom?”

Father: “She’s fine. Brought in some of the plants from outside, in case we get a cold snap.”

Jane: “That’s good. Thank you, Dad. I’ll get going.”

Father: “Bye now.” (He hangs up.)

Jane: “That’s taken care of.” 

Emily: “Can we have jello?”

Jane: “I’ll see.” (She goes to the kitchen to see if they have a kit. They do. She opens the box and takes out bowls to begin the preparation.)

(Minutes later, the jello is underway. She sits down and watches TV with everyone for a while.)

(Shortly, the dessert is ready to eat. She gets smaller bowls and makes portions.)

Emily: “Thank you.”

Stephen: “What kind is it?” 

Jane: “Cherry and lime.”

Stephen: “Thank you.”

Jane: “You’re welcome.”

(They all eat. The show on TV is a broadcast from the circus.)

Stephen: “Hey, look at the lion.”

Emily: “He’s going to eat him.”

Len: “No, they always let them go.”

(The TV show ends and the news comes on.)

Announcer: “Almond Davis has a special weather update for us. Over to you.”

Davis: “Thank you. We now have signs that a heavy storm system is moving into the area. Everyone, remember your umbrellas for tomorrow.”

Emily: “Awww.”

Stephen: “We can’t go to the zoo, again.”

Len: “Eh, we’ll find something to do.”

Stephen: “Dad, the science fair is next month.”

Len: “Oh, what project are you making?”

Stephen: “A model of a blood test.”

Len: “Oh. You going to need plastic bags, food coloring, that sort of stuff?”

Stephen: “I’ll finish my plan before Monday. Then we can go to the store.”

Len: “Okay. Let me know when you’re ready.”

(The news ends, and Len ushers the kids off the couch and to their room.)

(He comes back and sits next to Jane on the couch.)

Len: “So. Any progress on names?”

Jane: “Oh, wait a second.” (She reaches for her handbag on a side table, and takes out a note, with some names she scribbled on it.) “Here.”

(The note has two columns, ‘boys’ and ‘girls.’)

Len: “Sarah, Lisa, Nathan, Gary, Francis, Christopher...” (Pause) “Hmm, maybe Lisa. How about Robert?”

Jane: “Bob. Hmm.”

(He takes her hand. They sit this way for a few moments.)

(There is a knock on the door.)

Len: “Hmm.” (He gets up and answers the door.)

(It’s one of their neighbors. He is holding a cat.)

Man: “Hi, you’re with the police department, right?”

Len: “Yes. I’m a DCI. Why do you ask?”

Man: “I found this cat, and there was a flyer that sad to contact the police if we find him. Here.” (He hands the cat to Len.)

(Len looks at the tag on the cat’s collar. It says ‘Driscoll.’)

Man: “If you could return it to the station. Thanks.” (He turns and walks away.)

(Len shuts the door.)

Len: “Well, looks like we’ve got a guest for the moment.”

Jane: “Hey-” (She gets up and looks at the name tag.) “This is the cat that lady lost a few weeks ago. Can I borrow the car? I’ll bring it over to the station.”

Len: “Yeah, go ahead.” (He hands the cat to her. It yips and settles in her arms.)

Jane: “I won’t be too long. A half hour or so.”

(He hands her the car keys.)

Len: “Good luck.”

(Jane walks out to the car. She puts the cat on the back seat.)

(Minutes later, she arrives at the station. She walks up to the desk. The night shift staff are now at work.)

Officer: “Yes?”

Jane: “I’m a WPC, I work during the daytime.” (She shows her warrant card.) “This is a lost cat that someone had put up an ad for, not long ago. You can see the paper on the tote board.”

(The officer takes the cat from her.)

Officer: “Hey, fella. How ya’ doing there?”

(The cat wiggles a little.)

Jane: “I’ll go to the board and get the paper. It has the lady’s phone number.”

(She goes to the information board in the hallway. She takes the ‘missing cat’ flyer and brings it to the desk officer.)

Jane: “Here.” 

Officer: “Thank you. We’ll take it from here.”

Jane: “She’ll be happy. Nice to help the public.”

Officer: “Yeah.”

Jane: “Bye now.” (She turns and goes back to the car.)

(On the way home, Jane stops at a drive-thru and gets some ice cream and a soda. She drives back to the flat.)

(She walks in, and crosses to the sofa. She hands Len a cup of chocolate ice cream, and takes her own out of the bag as well.)

Len: “Thanks.” (He eats a little.) “This is good. Did you leave the cat at the station?”

Jane: “Yes, the desk officer said he’d take care of the rest.”

Len: “Good.”

(They watch the last of the news, and then the beginning of the late movie. It’s ‘War of the Worlds.’)

Len: “Scared?” (He grins and pulls her a little bit closer.)

Jane: “Terrified.” (She smiles.)

(The movie proceeds. It comes to a scene where one of the alien ships opens fire on the earthly defenders.)

Jane: “Oh! Watch out!” (She snuggles against him.)

Len: “I think this is a bad influence on your young eyes. We should go where it’s dark.”

Jane: “Agreed.”

(She shuts off the TV and the lights. They walk down the hall.)

(She goes to the dresser and removes a very small candle. She places it on the night table next to her side of the bed and lights it.)

Len: “Creating a fire hazard, this time of night… there may be – consequences...”

(He smiles as he starts to remove his shirt.)

(Afterward…)

(She puts an arm over his head. He leans on her chest.)

(Moments later, he gets out of bed and puts on his boxers. He walks to the washroom. In a few minutes, he comes back with several vials of prescription medication. He puts them on the night table on his side of the bed.)

Len: “There. That’s done.” (He gets back under the covers.)

Jane: “Thank you.” (She kisses him on the forehead.) “I feel much safer now.”

Len: (smiling): “That so?”

Jane: “I like having you around.”

Len: “Yeah?”

Jane: “For some reason.”

Len: “What say we… figure it out?”

(He moves toward her again.)

(Later…)

(He falls asleep. She is awake. Suddenly she feels pain in her abdomen. She goes to the washroom and spends a couple minutes looking in the mirror. Jane puts a hand on her stomach. She waits for the jolts to pass.)

(She decides that it is not worth it to leave for the hospital just now. Jane opens the medicine cabinet and takes out her painkillers. She pops a couple and drinks some water..)

(Then it’s safe to go back to bed.)

(She gets under the sheets. Len is resting uneasily beside her. He grumbles in his sleep and starts to talk.)

Len: “No… no… ah...”

(Jane winces, startled.)

Len (shouting): “NO! Get out – we have to get out-”

(Jane reaches over and puts a hand on his arm.)

Len: “Ah...”

(She gently shakes him.)

Jane: “Wake up. Wake up.”

(Len shakes his head and opens his eyes.)

Jane: “I think you were having a flashback.”

Len: “The hell…?” (He puts a hand on his head.)

Jane: “Do you want me to call anybody?”

Len (hesitating): “No. No. That’s all right.” (His forehead drips with cold sweat. He wriggles back into the pillows and tries to close his eyes.)

Jane (quietly): “I think we should try the hospital.”

Len: “Why? Dammit-” (He takes a short breath and opens some of the medicine vials. He takes some pills.)

Jane: “I was only trying to help.”

Len: “Just stop.”

Jane: “There’s no need to be rude.”

Len: “Shut up. We should just – maybe put them up for adoption-” (He takes ragged breaths.) “Get out. Find some other place to stay.”

(Jane is shocked.)

(He mumbles something she cannot hear, then tries to pull all the sheets up around himself. Upset, Jane gets up and dashes to the washroom. She runs the cold water and splashes some over her face, then repeats the process. She is starting to break into tears.)

(She opens the door and walks down to the living room. The dog wakes up and walks over to sit next to the couch. She pats him on the head.)

(She can’t help herself, and begins to sob. She puts her head in her hands and rocks back and forth. The dog licks her hand.)

(Jane is scared to go back to the bedroom, but realizes that she can’t get dressed and leave without doing so. She walks down and opens the door. Len is sleeping. She walks in further.)

(Quickly, she grabs some clothes from the drawer, and takes her handbag and shoes. She hurries to the washroom and gets dressed.)

(On her way through the living room, she gives the dog one last hug. It lasts a long time, as she wishes she didn’t have to leave.)

(Then she goes to the door. She walks slowly a few blocks, until she finds a pay phone. She calls a cab.)

(It arrives after a few minutes. She opens the door and talks to the driver.)

Jane: “The Lyman Hotel, please.”

Driver: “Yes, ma’am.”

(He takes her to the place. She pays him and walks to the door.)

(The lobby is not crowded at this hour. She walks to the front desk.)

Jane: “Hello, I’d like a room for the night.”

Clerk: “Yes, ma’am. One person?”

Jane: “Yes, just me.”

Clerk: “Smoking or non-smoking, please?”

Jane: “Non-smoking, thank you.”

(She takes some money out of her bag and pays him.)

Clerk: “Okay. Just a few minutes, ma’am.”

Jane: “Thanks.” 

(She sniffles and tries to hold back tears. The clerk makes some notes in the desk book. Then he hands her a pen. She signs the register.)

Clerk: “Okay, here is your key. Thank you. Enjoy your stay. If you need anything, let us know.”

Jane: “Thank you very much.” (She takes the key and walks through the lobby, toward the hall. Once down the hall, she looks for her room number.)

(It’s on the first floor. Jane takes the key and opens the door. She puts her handbag down on the dresser. She puts on the TV, kicks off her shoes and sits down on the bed.)

(Shortly, she gets up to use the restroom. She returns to the main room and removes her bra and skirt, keeping on her shirt and underwear. Jane realizes that she did not bring any nightclothes, or anything new to change into tomorrow.)

(She moves the duvet and gets under the sheets. Outside, it starts to rain. She is comforted by the sound.)

(Jane watches TV a little while, then shuts it off. She turns off the light, and gets to sleep.)

(Next day. Cut to: Len wakes up. He blinks, and sits up. He stays there for a moment, then gets out of bed and goes to the washroom. He splashes water on his face.)

(He opens the medicine cabinet and notices that half the things are missing. He blinks, but can’t quite figure out what is wrong. He closes the door again.)

(It’s Saturday. Len takes a shower and gets dressed in a t-shirt and running pants. He goes to see if the kids are awake. They’re not. He goes to the kitchen and gets some cereal for himself.)

(When he is done eating, he notices that the flat is very quiet.)

(He stands out of his chair. He looks around.)

(Then he realizes.)

(Len goes back to the bedroom and looks around. Then he checks the washroom. He walks out to the front steps.)

(Len frowns as he looks up and down the street. He goes back in the apartment and gets the dog’s leash. He takes Fitz for a short walk, then returns to fill the dog’s food and water dishes.)

(This taken care of, he sits on the couch and reads the newspaper.)

(Stephen walks up. He is still in his pajamas.)

Stephen: “Hi, Dad.”

Len: “Good morning.”

Stephen: “What’s for breakfast?”

Len: “What do you want?”

Stephen: “Waffles.”

Len: “Okay.” (He goes to the kitchen and gets waffles out of the freezer. He puts two in the toaster.)

(Minutes later, they are ready. He puts them on a plate and adds syrup and butter.)

Len: “Come on.” (He puts the plate on the table. Stephen goes to his seat.)

Stephen: “Where’s your friend?”

(Len blinks.)

Len: “Ah, I don’t know.”

Stephen: “You don’t?” (He looks very puzzled.)

Len: “I think maybe she went to do the grocery shopping.” (This is a lie, but he does not want to upset the child.)

Stephen: “Oh.” (He stares at his Dad for a few seconds, then goes back to eating.)

Len: “Where’s your sister?”

Stephen: “Still asleep.”

Len: “Hmm.”

Stephen: “She fell out of bed yesterday.”

Len: “What?”

Stephen: “Yeah, she did. I think she was having a bad dream.”

Len: “Is she okay?” (He gets up and goes to check in the side room. His daughter is now back on her bed, asleep, but he wakes her up to check on her.)

Len: “Hey, sweetie. Did you fall on the floor yesterday?”

Emily: “Yes.”

Len: “You all right? Get up, please.” 

(She gets out of bed. Len looks at her, but she seems to have no injuries.)

Len: “Well. Okay. You don’t have to go to the doctor. Good.” (He gives her a hug.)

Emily: “Okay, Dad.” 

Len: “Hey, get dressed. You can come eat with us.”

Emily: “Okay.” (She picks some clothes out of the dresser and goes to the washroom.)

(Len walks back to the kitchen table. Stephen takes his plate and puts it in the sink. Then the boy goes to sit on the couch. Fitz jumps up next to him. Stephen scratches the dog’s head.)

(Emily comes out, dressed in a t-shirt and red pants. She sits on the couch.)

Stephen: “Hey, get off.”

Len: “Stephen...”

(Emily nevertheless climbs down and goes to sit next to her Dad at the table.)

(The phone rings. Len answers it.)

Len: “Hello?”

Mother: “Yes, this is Mrs. Tennison. Is Jane there?”

Len: “Ah, no. I thought she might be at your house.”

Mother: “She’s not here. Is she not there, either?”

Len: “I thought she may have gone to visit you.”

Mother: “She didn’t.” (Pause) “This is a little strange.”

Len: “Yes.”

Mother: “I called to tell her – well, you, I guess, that her father wants to come over at lunchtime, if that’s all right?”

Len: “Yes. I’ll be here.”

Mother: “Thank you. I’ll let you know if we hear from her first.”

Len: “Thank you. Bye now.” (He hangs up.)

(Len gets out a book and reads for a while. Time passes. Lunchtime arrives.)

(He gets up and goes to see if there’s anything to eat in the fridge. There is a knock on the door. It’s Jane’s father.)

Len: “Hello.”

Father: “Afternoon. How you doing?”

Len: “All right. Come on in.”

(Jane’s father walks in. He sits at the kitchen table. He puts down a folder, full of real estate papers.)

Father: “I still didn’t sign anything, but there are some things we need to look at.”

Len: “Agreed.” 

(Jane’s father opens the folder and begins taking out papers.)

(Time passes. Jane’s father finally shuts the folder.)

Father: “I think that’s enough for now.”

Len: “You want to come with us and get lunch?”

Father: “No, thank you. I’ll get home now.” (He stands up and walks out.)

(Len crosses his arms. He waits a moment, then goes to the phone.)

(The first place he thinks to check is the station. He calls the duty sergeant.)

Len: “Hello, Bradfield here. Did WPC Tennison check in?”

Sergeant: “I’ll see.” (Pause) “No, she did not. It’s Saturday. She works Monday to Friday, does she not?”

Len: “Yes. I thought she may have stopped in to do some overtime.”

Sergeant: “We don’t have her listed here, sir. Sorry.”

Len: “Thank you. Goodbye.” (He hangs up.)

(He walks back to the bedroom and takes his medicine. Then he goes to the washroom and drinks a cup of water.)

(This done, he goes to the living room.)

Len: “Do you want to go out?”

Stephen: “Yes.”

Emily: “Yes.”

Len: “Fine, let’s do that.”

(He gets his things and is soon ready to leave. They all walk out to the car.)

(He drives them to a little restaurant. They find a table.)

(They sit and pick up menu cards.)

Stephen: “I want soup.”

Len: “Okay.”

Emily: “No for me.”

Len: “You’re not going to eat?”

(Emily pauses.)

Emily: “I don’t know.”

Len: “Well, look some more.”

(Emily reads the menu again.)

Emily: “There’s a burger.”

Len: “Okay.”

(He goes to the front counter and places the orders for the kids, plus something for himself. Then he sits down.)

(Cut to: Jane checks out of the hotel, and takes the bus to a park. She sits on the bench and watches the pigeons walk back and forth.)

(She feels cold, and rubs her arms. A bus goes by.)

(Jane gets up and walks to a food cart. She buys a bag of candied peanuts and eats some. She stuffs the bag in her pocket.)

(She walks down the street a while. Then she sees signs for a museum.)

(Jane goes in and reaches the desk. She pays the clerk and gets a booklet. She walks around the galleries for a while.)

(After a while, she comes back to the lobby and sees a pay phone. She puts in a coin and dials the flat.)

(No one answers. She hangs up.)

(Then she calls her parents. The phone rings. No one picks up.)

(Tired, she hangs up and walks away. With nothing else to do, she decides to go home. She walks to the bus sign.)

(The next one arrives. She gets in and pays. Jane takes her seat. The bus is not crowded.)

(Cut to: Len and the kids head home from lunch.)

(After some minutes, they reach the flat and park. The dog is eager to see them.)

(They sit on the couch. Len reads, while the kids watch TV.)

(Cut to: Jane gets off the bus and begins the long walk back to the flat. She goes to the door.)

(Inside the flat, Len is startled and gets up.)

Len: “Hello?” (He opens the door.)

(Jane stares at him for some seconds. Then:)

Jane: “Hello.” (She looks at the ground.)

(He is shocked as well.)

Len: “Ah – come in.”

(She continues to stand there for a moment. At last, she walks past him.)

(She hurries to the washroom. Len walks to the middle of the living room.)

(Jane comes back.)

(He looks her in the eye.)

Len: “So, ah – wanna talk?”

(She nods. They walk back to the bedroom. He shuts the door behind them.)

Len: “Now, what happened?”

(Jane sighs. She will not look up at him.)

Len: “What?”

Jane: “You don’t remember.” (Pause) “Again, you don’t remember.”

Len: “Tell me anyway.”

Jane: “You fell asleep. You started talking to yourself.”

Len (raising his eyebrows): “Oh?”

Jane: “You were yelling, ‘We have to get out.’ I think you were having a flashback to – you know-”

Len: “The bank.”

Jane: “Yes.”

Len: “What else?”

Jane: “You woke up and took your medicine. But I don’t think it helped.”

Len (starting to look worried): “Oh?”

Jane: “You said – you said-” (She looks down, and tears form in her eyes.)

Len: “Go on.”

Jane (hurting with every word): “I said we should go to the hospital. And you told me to shut up. You said I should just – give my children – yours too – up for adoption. And I should leave, and find some other place to stay.”

(Len’s eyes go wide. He is shocked.)

Jane: “So I went to the hotel. The Lyman. This morning, I got up and checked out. I was in the park for a little while. Then the museum. After that, I came back here.”

(Len continues to stare. Jane drops her eyes to the floor. Her face crumples. She begins to cry.)

Jane: “Now – now-”

(She takes a deep breath.)

Jane: “I called here, but nobody answered. You must have been out.”

Len (very quietly): “Yes, I was.”

Jane: “So I came back. Because I didn’t want you to worry.”

(She drops her eyes again and begins to sob.)

(Len moves forward and tries to hug her. She steps aside.)

Jane: “I’ve got to – get new clothes, I guess.”

(She turns and goes to the dresser, where she picks out a new casual outfit, a t-shirt and soft pants.)

(She walks past him and down to the washroom. She takes a shower.)

(Minutes later, she comes out, freshly dressed. Len is now in the living room.)

Stephen: “Hello, lady.”

Jane (quietly): “Hello.”

(Jane walks into the kitchen and checks the fridge for something for lunch. She takes out some leftover spaghetti and puts it in the microwave. Then she puts it on a plate and sits at the table.)

(Len just watches TV with the kids. There is a football game showing.)

Announcer: “Arsenal gets the corner kick.”

(Jane slowly eats lunch. When she is finished, she takes the plate to the sink and runs some water over it.)

(After a moment, she walks into the back room. She picks up her book and gets under the sheets.)

(At the halftime commercial break, Len gets up and walks to the bedroom. He slowly opens the door and shuts it behind him.)

(Jane puts her book on the bedside table.)

(He walks to the bed and sits down on the edge.)

(She looks at him.)

Len (slowly): “I – am – so sorry. Please. Forgive me.”

Jane (murmuring): “Well… yes.” (Pause) “But I’m worried.”

Len: “I know.”

Jane: “This is more than once. Even after we tried what my father said, and you took the medication, it still – it still happened.”

Len: “Yeah.”

Jane: “What else are we going to do?”

Len: “I’m going to the doctor next week. This won’t happen anymore.”

Jane (very quietly): “Okay then.” (She sits up and hugs her knees.) “I never thought – I never thought that-”

(She struggles to find words.)

Jane: “This would be my life. Only twenty-three. I’m going to be a mother.”

Len: “You’re not – going to leave, are you?”

(Jane takes a deep breath.)

Jane: “I don’t know.”

Len: “Don’t. Just don’t.” 

Jane: “You said-”

Len (hurried): “I didn’t mean it!”

Jane: “Okay.” (She hugs her knees again.)

Jane: “I have no idea how to – get rid of-”

Len: “What do you mean?”

Jane: “I can’t do a termination after a certain number of months, unless it’s an emergency.”

Len: “Are you kidding? I said I was wrong. I want the children, truly I do. Stay. You have to stay.” (He puts a hand on her knee.)

(Jane takes some deep breaths. Then, softly):

Jane: “Okay. I will. On one condition.”

Len: “Name it.” 

Jane: “That you get off my foot.”

(Len looks down and notices he is sitting on one of her feet. He smiles and backs up.)

Len: “If that’s what it takes.”

(She smiles as well.)

Len: “That’s a relief.”

Jane: “Yes.” 

(There is a rumble of thunder outside. Heavy rain starts to come down.)

Len: “Okay, if-”

(He turns to face the door, as if about to leave.)

(When he looks back to Jane, she is slowly removing her shirt. Len’s eyes go wide.)

Jane (murmuring): “Do you still want me?”

Len: “Ah-”

Jane: “Because if you don’t, I-”

Len (voice becoming husky): “Oh, yes I do. I very much do.”

Jane: “I’ve changed, with the babies and everything.” (She stands and slowly drops her bra as well. Len continues to stare.) “If you don’t want me, I’ll go.”

Len: “Don’t.”

(She continues to remove her clothing until there is none.)

Jane: “If you-”

(He stands and puts a finger to her lips.)

Len: “Shh.” (He begins to remove his own shirt.)

(She clicks off the light. When he is done getting undressed, he stands before her and puts his hands on her stomach. He kisses her.)

(They get into bed.)

(Afterward…)

(He strokes her hair and murmurs into it. She lies on his shoulder.)

Jane: “On Monday… this’ll all be better...”

Len: “Hmm? How?” 

Jane: “You’ll be sworn in. And I heard we’re getting the uniform additions.”

Len: “What?” 

Jane: “Winter gear. Gloves. A scarf. And the bulletproof vests.”

Len: “You’re kidding?” (He smiles.) “That would have come in handy-” (He stops, aware that he was going to say ‘before the shooting,’ but he doesn’t want to remind her of that day.) “Before.”

Jane: “Yeah, next year might be better.” 

Len: “What’s this ‘might’? It will be.” (He smiles and kisses her on the head.)

Jane: “Yes, it will.” (She smiles.)

(Cut to: Monday.)

(At the station, everyone is busy with their assigned tasks. The last of Len’s furniture has been moved into the new room. At 10:00 a. m., an announcement is made over the P. A. system.)

Announcer: “All staff not needed for emergencies, please report to the auditorium. Repeat: all staff not needed for emergencies, please report to the auditorium. Thank you.”

(Large numbers of officers and civilian staff walk into the hall. It is decorated with bright bunting. The seats fill up quickly. There is a podium on stage. A senior detective, Lawrence Gannet, prepares to give the introductory speech.)

(Soon the room is full. Camera over to Jane, Len, Mahlert, Denny, Gibbs and some others one of the front rows. Because the ceremony is today, and he has not yet received his new uniform, Len today is dressed in a sharp formal suit, for the last time. Back to the podium.)

Gannet: “Good morning, officers and staff. Thank you for assembling. This meeting is declared open.”

(He clears his throat.)

Gannet: “Today, we appoint to the new status of Superintendent of this station a man of unique integrity and character.”

Gibbs (snorting): “Oh, so he’s never met you.”

Gannet: “Having accepted the retirement of his distinguished predecessor, Andrew Marcus, we have selected, based on numerous qualifications...”

(The man drones on. Len himself scratches his neck and wipes off some sweat.)

Gannet: “...A man who will capably serve the people of London for many years. Please welcome our new Superintendent-Elect, Leonard Bradfield.”

(There is loud applause. A standing ovation breaks out. Len smiles and walks up to the podium.)

(He shakes hands with Detective Gannet. Many people stand up and take pictures.)

(Gannet raises his hand to administer the oath. Len raises his as well.)

(They recite the formula, and Gannet shakes Len’s hand. There is much applause.)

(When the flash bulbs are done going off, Len approaches the microphone to speak.)

Len “I would like to-” (There is a burst of feedback. He adjusts the microphone.) “Is this thing on?” (A few in the audience nod ‘Yes.’) “I would like to thank all of my colleagues, especially those who have worked for me in C. I. D. these past several years, everyone who has put up with me, and my superior officers, who have refused to throw me out.” (There is laughter.) “Thank you to my children, who couldn’t be here today. And my eternal gratitude to my parents. Rest in peace. Thank you.” (He again shakes hands with Gannet, who hands him a shield-shaped wooden plaque, with a metal sign on it. The sign has his name, the department coat of arms, and first date of new rank service on it.) 

(Gannet brings forward a new uniform in a clear garment bag. Len takes the bag in one hand, and holds the plaque in the other.) 

Len: “Thank you.” (He walks back to his seat. Once he is there, his friends grab his arm and pat him on the shoulder.)

Gannet: “Thank you. And now, we would like to distribute to each officer the new supplies that have been apportioned for you. Assistants, please.” (A group of civilian employees begin to carry bags full of material to each officer as appropriate.) “You will find in each parcel a number of items, all suited to the requirements of proper performance of your duties. Please note that each is in good condition, and notify your staff member if it is not.”

(The employees reach the row for the people from C. I. D. Each person receives a bag. They look in to see what they received.)

(Jane lifts out a new hat, pair of winter gloves, scarf, and a heavy bulletproof vest.)

Jane: “Thank God. I’m not a detective yet, but this will be good.”

Gibbs: “Every person deserves not to catch a bullet.”

Denny: “Yeah.”

Mahlert: “But what if they aim for your head?”

Gibbs: “Shh!” 

(A couple of people around the hall raise their hands, to indicate they need help with a defective item. Most others, though, are satisfied.)

(Before too long, the detective makes his closing announcement.)

Gannet: “Once again, thank you again for coming, and best of luck to our new Superintendent. You are all dismissed.”

(Everyone gets up to leave. The people from C. I. D. walk together down the hall.)

Gibbs: “You didn’t mention-” (He nods his chin at Jane.) “You know, with the thing.”

Len: “Ah-”

Gibbs (tongue in cheek): “Bad form, sir. Very bad.”

(Len rolls his eyes.)

(They reach Len’s new office and go inside.)

Len: “Everyone! Where would you like to take me for dinner tonight?”

(The others look at each other.)

Gibbs: “Ah, Tantino’s?”

Len: “Fine, it’s your treat. Thank you very much for the offer. We’ll go right after close of shift. I’ve got to get this thing on.” (He holds up the garment bag with his new uniform.) “See everybody later. Except for you.” (He nods at Jane. She stays on, while the others leave.)

Len: “The door, please.” (Jane shuts the door.) “Now. I’ve got to call one of our neighbors and ask them to watch the kids tonight. We will be a couple hours late again. Also, I have to pick up a new gumball machine, tomorrow at the latest. Also-”

(He takes off his suit jacket. He reaches for his belt, and Jane blushes and smiles.)

Jane: “Sir, they’re right outside. They could come in at any moment.”

Len: “I think it’s stuck.” (He nods at the garment bag, which is draped over a chair.) “Please.”

Jane: “All right.” (She picks up the bag and hands it to him.)

(He takes the bag and removes the uniform. It’s all put together on a hangar.)

Len: “Please separate it and hand me the pieces. There’s also a hat.”

(Jane undoes the hangar and places it on the chair. She puts the hat on the desk. Then she passes him the pants and jacket.)

Jane: “I guess you’re responsible for the badges and whatnot.”

Len: “We’ll see.” (He continues to fiddle with his belt buckle.) “I’m not kidding. Why don’t you help me?”

(She raises her eyebrows.)

Jane: “Sir-”

(He jerks his chin. She steps over and reaches for the buckle.)

(He grips her wrists and kisses her. It lasts for some moments.)

Len: “Why do you listen to me?” (He chuckles and kisses her down the neck.)

(They stumble toward the couch.)

Jane: “Is the door still locked?”

Len: “Who cares?”

(There is a knock at the door. Jane jumps up and straightens out her clothing. Len rushes back to the chair where his new uniform is located. He quickly dons the outfit and neatens it up. He puts on the hat as well.)

(Gibbs opens the door.)

Len: “And that’s why we have five types of fruit juice at the canteen, because we need vitamins.”

Jane: “Five. I’ll keep that in mind, sir.” (She hurries out of the room.)

Gibbs (to Len): “You look sharp.”

Len: “Thanks.”

Gibbs: “Your hat’s on backwards.”

(Len fixes it.)

Gibbs: “Nice crowns there.” (He points to the fresh new emblems on the jacket’s shoulders.)

Len: “Yeah. My mother would be proud.”

Gibbs: “She would.” (He smiles.) “So, Tantino’s tonight?”

Len: “Yeah.”

Gibbs: “They have good seafood.”

Len: “Yeah.”

Gibbs: “You don’t even know what I just said, do you?”

Len: “Blah blah, something something, this itches.” (He adjusts the collar and shakes his head a bit from side to side.)

Gibbs: “Take it to the dry cleaners. Sometimes they like us and give us a couple pounds off.”

Len: “Yeah.”

(Len goes to the stereo and turns it on. He picks a rock station.)

Gibbs: “I’ll be taking your old office. They’ll be promoting someone to take over mine.”

Len: “Good.” (He steps to the mirror.) “Eh, not as ugly as usual.”

Gibbs: “Speak for yourself.”

Len: “You wearing your vest?”

Gibbs: “Yeah. And you?”

Len: “Oh shit, I forgot.” (He takes off his jacket and reaches for the vest.)

Gibbs: “I’ll leave you to it, sir. Let me know if you need anything.”

Len: “Thanks.”

(Gibbs walks out.)

(Time passes. Jane goes out on patrol with Gibbs. They arrest two suspects and stop at a welfare check on an elderly woman’s flat.)

(Jane and Gibbs open the door and walk in. There is a smell, which causes the both of them to pinch their noses.)

(They see the woman, lifeless, in a chair, in front of the TV. Jane puts on gloves and crosses to shut off the set.)

(She checks the woman’s pulse.)

Jane: “Deceased, sir. I’ll alert the coroner.”

Gibbs: “Thank you. Let’s check for any information about her relatives.”

Jane: “Yes, sir.”

(Cut to: Hours later, they wrap up the clearance and get ready to go back to the station. The coroner has arrived, confirmed the death, and placed the body in the transport van.)

(Jane gets into Gibbs’ car. He starts the ignition.)

Gibbs: “Would you like any candy?” (He holds out a chocolate bar. Jane snaps off a small piece.)

Jane: “Thank you.”

Gibbs: “No problem. I can’t tell you how essential candy is to police work. When you make detective, you should make it a habit to pack your own, at the beginning of the week. And stash most of it in your locker. Thieves like to play, otherwise.”

Jane: “I’ll make a note of it, sir. Thank you.”

Gibbs: “Affirmative.”

(They drive through town. When they are stopped at a light, they can hear, from a nearby church, the sounds of the youth choir in rehearsal.)

Gibbs: “That’s nice. Already practicing for Christmas.”

Jane: “That’s nice. Oh, that reminds me. I wanted to sign up at church, for the soup kitchen, once a month or something.”

Gibbs: “Very gracious of you.”

(They pass in silence the rest of the way. They get to the station and park. Gibbs holds the door as they walk in the building.)

(Jane walks to the PCs’ work room, to begin her reports on the day’s cases.)

(Denny and Mahlert walk in, and get to work at their own desks.)

(Minutes later, Mahlert gets up to put on the radio, and Denny gets cups of water for everybody.)

Jane: “Thanks.”

Denny: “No problem.” 

Mahlert: “So, you doing okay?”

Jane: “Yes, thank you.”

Mahlert: “I heard you found the dead woman today.”

Jane: “Yes, it was sad, but I suppose these things happen.” (She sips her water.)

Mahlert: “That’s C. I. D. for you. Murders, manslaughter, suicide and death by accident. You guys never get to have any fun.”

Jane: “Well, there is the cricket team. For the gents, at least.”

Denny: “I think I’m gonna try out for bowler.”

Jane: “Oh?”

Mahlert: “Yeah, who knew you could hit the broad side of a barn?”

Denny: “I’ve been getting better. I practice.”

Mahlert: “Where?” 

Denny: “Local school grounds. Me and some friends meet up sometimes.”

Mahlert: “Then you won’t lose by as much.”

Denny: “You.” (He crumples a piece of paper and throws it at Mahlert.)

Jane: “Let’s finish our things.”

Mahlert: “All right, all right.”

(They all get back to typing.)

(A couple hours later, it’s end of shift, and they take their report copies to the appropriate places for drop-off.)

(Jane goes to drop off a copy with Gibbs, who has taken Len’s place as the DCI to whom the team reports. She knocks on the office door.)

Gibbs: “Come in.”

Jane: “Here you go, sir.” (She places the bulky envelope on his desk.)

Gibbs: “Thank you.” (He opens the envelope and removes the three packets. He flips through the first few pages of each.) “Okay, I’ll get to work on these.”

Jane: “Thank you, sir.”

(There is a Sixties pop station on the radio. Jane taps her foot.)

Jane: “Are we going out to eat, sir?”

Gibbs: “Yeah, give me a minute.” (He puts on his coat.) “I hope it doesn’t snow for a couple of weeks. I don’t have a shovel yet.”

Jane: “Oh. Well, there’s always the hardware store.”

Gibbs: “Yes. Shall we?” (He waves a hand at the door. They walk out.)

(Both of them go to Len’s new office. Denny and Mahlert are waiting there as well.)

Denny: “Hi.”

Gibbs: “Hi.” (He knocks on the door.)

Len: “I’m not here.”

(Gibbs knocks again.)

Len (opening the door): “I guess I am. Come in.”

Gibbs: “Afternoon, Supe. How’s it going?”

(The four walk in. Len retreats to his desk.)

Len: “Not bad, I’m afraid.” (He picks up a large blue envelope from his desk.) “Someone gave me this. I believe the protocol is to open it and read it, yes?”

Gibbs: “Yes, that’s what most of us have been doing since age five.”

(Len pulls the string of the envelope. He takes out the report that’s inside. It is not from the C. I. D. people; it is from another department.)

Len: “Ha, Human Resources… What’s going on?”

(He reads the first few lines, and his eyes go wide.)

Mahlert: “What seems to be the problem, sir?”

Len: “Eleven. Eleven officers at this station have committed suicide so far this year.” (He drops the report on the desk.) “Eleven.”

(Everyone is silent for a moment. Then): 

Denny: “Terrible.”

Mahlert: “Ay, ay, ay.”

Len: “That is a problem.”

Gibbs: “Yes, sir.”

Len: “Wonder if it’s time to mandate one or two mental health checkups per year for everyone in the department.”

Mahlert: “Could be good, sir.”

Len: “A lot of people go already, but there are always those who don’t.”

Gibbs: “Yes.”

Len: “This says-” (He reads the first page.) “There were nine suicides last year, and eight the year before that. Hmm.”

Jane: “Going up.”

Len: “Yes. I wonder what could be causing it.”

Gibbs: “There are going to be some every year… a sad fact… but that is an unusual result.”

Len: “Yeah.” (He pinches his chin. A moment later):

Mahlert: “Sir, I know this is important, but we can’t solve it all at once. What say we go out and try to celebrate your first day?”

Len: “Fair enough.” (He walks out from behind the desk.)

(They all go to the parking lot.)

Len: “It’ll be pretty crowded. Pile in.”

(Everyone gets in the car. Gibbs is in the passenger seat in front, the others in the back.)

(Len puts on the radio. “Funky Drummer” by James Brown comes on. He taps his hands on the steering wheel.)

(They move into traffic. Several minutes later, they reach the restaurant.)

(They walk into the foyer. Len addresses the concierge.)

Len: “Table for five, please.”

Waiter: “It’ll be a few minutes, sir.”

Len: “Fine, we’ll sit down.” (He takes a seat on a bench by the door. The others do the same.)

Mahlert: “Look, there’s a fish tank.” (He points to a tank that sits on a side table.)

Denny: “Nice.” 

(They spend a few minutes watching the fish and waiting to be called. Then): 

Waiter: “Party of five, please follow me.”

(They walk with him to a long table at the side of the long dining hall. Everyone sits down.)

Waiter: “May I take your drink requests?”

Len: “White wine.”

Mahlert: “Gin, please.”

Denny: “Bass Ale.”

Gibbs: “One for me, also.”

Jane: “Club soda, please.”

Waiter: “Thank you. Be back shortly. Please look at the menu.” (He hands out five cards.)

(They spend a few moments looking over the selections.)

Denny: “I think the cheese trout looks good.”

Mahlert: “Cheese?” (He looks at the picture.) “That’s a lot of sauce.”

Gibbs: “It’s the pork chops for me.”

Jane: “Shrimp scampi.”

Mahlert: “I’ll try the bass.”

Len: “Steak.”

(The waiter comes back with their drinks, and they read him their dinner orders. He walks off again.)

(For a few minutes, they listen to the music and sip their drinks. Then):

Gibbs: “There’s a practice for the in-house football team on Saturday.”

Denny: “I’ll go.”

Mahlert: “Yeah, they could use more slow people.”

Denny: “Shut up.”

Gibbs: “I’m still wearing number four.”

Mahlert: “That for good luck, sir?”

Gibbs: “No, every other number was taken.”

Denny: “You any good?”

Gibbs: “As a forward, yes. As a detective, the jury’s still out.”

Len: “Ah, come on. You’re way less terrible than you used to be.”

Gibbs: “I seem to remember teaching you the ropes, you whippersnapper.”

Len: “Ah, so it’s your fault.”

(Everyone chuckles. Jane waves to a passing waiter.)

Jane: “Another club soda, please.”

Gibbs: “Careful there, she can really pack it away.”

Waiter: “Yes, ma’am.”

Gibbs: “Bet you’re driving home tonight.”

Jane: “I don’t mind. I’ll be the only one with no alcohol.”

Denny: “Well, someone should.”

Jane (to Len): “Ah, did you call home?”

Len: “No. I’ll do it.” (He gets up and goes to look for a pay phone.)

Gibbs: “Yeah, the kids. How’re they doing?”

Jane: “Well enough.” (She smiles.)

Gibbs: “Good to hear.”

Denny: “Wonder if they’ll work for the department someday.”

Jane: “They’re only in primary right now.”

Denny: “Never too young to make a mistake.”

Mahlert: “So, what are you drinking on New Year’s, if you can’t tipple?”

Jane: “Juice, I guess.”

(Len comes back to the table.)

Len: “It’s arranged. Mrs. Chobel from three houses down will watch them.”

Jane: “Good.”

Mahlert: “Now, have we all made our New Year’s resolutions yet?”

Gibbs: “I’m going to, ah, go running more.”

Denny: “I’m going to hit the gym.”

Mahlert: “I’ll try to visit my family more often. And you, sir?”

Len: “Spend more time with the kids.”

Jane: “Be a mother.” 

(They all smile at that.)

Gibbs: “Wait, what are we toasting?”

Denny: “This fella over here.” (He nods at Len.)

(They all raise their glasses.)

Denny: “To your success, sir.”

(They clink glasses. In a moment, the food arrives.)

Denny: “Looks good.”

Gibbs: “Yes.”

(They set into the meal.) 

Len: “Gonna rain tonight.”

Gibbs: “Yeah, could turn into snow by tomorrow.”

Len: “Really? You heard that?”

Gibbs: “True. Probably be very little, but it may cause ice on the windshields, they said.”

Len: “Oh. Have to stop and get a scraper, then.”

Jane: “Do we have salt at home, for the pathway?”

Len: “No. Have to get it, too.”

(For some minutes, they continue to eat. Then Mahlert waves to a passing waiter.)

Mahlert: “Another round, please.”

Waiter: “Fine, sir.” (He walks away to get them their drinks.)

Denny: “So, how was your first day, sir?”

Len: “Reasonable. Didn’t get to eat until late.”

Gibbs: “Bet on it. Every day’s going to be different.”

Len: “I’ll have to get some sandwiches and put them in my fridge.”

(The waiter returns with the drinks.)

Mahlert: “Thank you.” 

Denny: “Your health.”

Mahlert: “Yours.” (They drink.)

Denny: “I have to remember to get a teddy bear for your little, you know.” (He smiles.)

Jane: “There’s time yet.” (She smiles as well.)

Len: “By the way, I set up the appointment. For – the thing.” 

(She knows what he means: the psychiatrist.)

Jane: “Good.”

Mahlert: “Trade you a bite?”

Jane: “Okay.”

(He takes his fork and gives her a little piece of his dinner. Then he takes a bit of hers.)

Mahlert: “This is good. Thanks.”

Jane: “Okay.” (She eats the bite from his.) “Not bad.”

Mahlert: “Bit salty, but the gin helps.” (He sips his drink.) “Sorry, forgot you can’t. Would have gotten you one.”

Gibbs: “You mean, I would have.”

Len: “Careful.”

Mahlert (blushing): “Well and truly dropped, sir.”

Len: “Better.”

Denny: “Anybody heard if the transit strike is supposed to go through?”

Mahlert: “Oh great, that’ll be a nightmare.”

Gibbs: “Saw something on the news last night. Not too promising.”

Len: “Maybe you can carpool.”

Mahlert: “Yeah, maybe.” 

Denny: “Good idea, sir.”

Mahlert: “We can set it up tomorrow.”

Denny: “Okay.”

(They eat for several more minutes, then wrap it up. The waiter comes by.)

Waiter: “Dessert, anyone?”

Gibbs: “No, thanks. I’ll take the check.”

(The waiter hands him a slip of paper. Gibbs slides him his credit card, plus a generous cash tip.)

Waiter: “Thank you very much, sir.” (He processes the payment and hands back the card.)

Gibbs: “And yourself. See you now.”

(They get up to leave. The men have had several rounds of drinks by now, and Len is a bit wobbly when he walks. Jane reaches out and grips his left elbow.)

(They walk into the parking lot.)

Jane: “Keys, please?” (Len hands them to her.) “Thank you.”

(She drives back to the station, where the others’ cars are parked.)

Mahlert (to Denny): “Can you drive me home?”

Denny: “Yeah.”

Gibbs: “See you.”

Jane: “Bye now.” (She waves to the others. Len tugs her arm. They walk back to his car.)

(They get in. He turns on the radio. She starts the car.)

Len: “Oh! Forgot something. Can you stop at a chemist’s?”

Jane: “Yeah.”

(In a few minutes, she pulls over at a store. They walk in.)

Len: “Scraper, salt, bandages, gumball machine.”

Jane: “Okay.”

Len (to the clerk): “Excuse me, where are your seasonal supplies?”

Clerk: “Aisle 18.”

Len: “Thank you.” 

(They walk over. Len picks up a bag of salt and a window scraper. Then he looks in the snack aisle for the gumball machine.)

Len: “Hmm… not here. Maybe in the toy aisle?”

(He finds it in the other lane.)

Len: “Okay then.” (He carries everything to the counter and pays. There is a big bag with the salt and a small one with the other things. Jane carries both on the way out.)

Len (slurring his words): “Ah, thank you for the – whatsis.”

Jane (smiling slightly): “Okay.”

(They go back to the car. Len puts the bags in the back seat.)

Len: “Be nice to get back and see the kids. Wonder if Mrs. Chobel fed them?”

Jane: “I’d figure she did, by this hour.”

Len: “Good.” (He turns up the radio.)

(Shortly, they reach home.) 

(The kids run up to see them. Mrs. Chobel, their neighbor, comes up as well.)

Chobel: “Hello, good to see you back.”

Len: “Thank you for helping out on short notice.” (He digs in his wallet for a twenty-pound note.)

Chobel: “That won’t be necessary.”

Len: “You sure?”

Chobel: “It was good to have some company.”

Len: “Did you make dinner?”

Chobel: “Yes, some fried clams I found in the freezer.”

Len: “And did you walk the dog?”

Chobel: “Yes, two times.”

Len: “Good. Thank you again.”

Chobel: “See you next time.” (She walks out.)

(Len hugs the kids. They are watching a comedy show on TV.)

Announcer: “And next up is Lee the Lizard, to sing ‘I’m a Little Teapot.’”

(Len walks down the hall to use the washroom. Jane goes in the kitchen to get a glass of grape juice, then sits on the couch. The dog walks up. She pets him.)

Stephen: “Hi.”

Emily: “Hello.”

Jane: “Hi there.” (She smiles.)

Jane: “School go all right today?”

Stephen: “Yes.”

(Emily nods.)

(Len comes back, and sits down on the couch. He sighs and leans back on the cushions.)

Stephen: “Hey, Dad.”

Len: “Hey.”

Stephen: “Mom called.”

Len: “Oh?” (He raises an eyebrow.)

Stephen: “She said she wants to see us next weekend.”

Len: “Ah-” (He pauses.) “Let me think about it.”

Stephen: “She said she’ll call the solicitor if you don’t. As now she knows who you’ve got over your home.”

(Len’s eyes go wide.)

Len: “What?”

(Jane turns pale and looks away.)

(Len gets up and motions for Stephen to come with him. They walk into the kitchen.)

Len (in a very intense whisper): “Tell me, what else did she say?”

Stephen: “She said-” (He pauses.) “She may be able to get the custody order reversed if she can prove you were ‘running around’ before she filed the divorce.”

(Len stares in shock.)

Len: “No. No. No.”

Stephen: “Dad, that’s what she said. I didn’t make it up.”

Len: “Did the solicitor call?”

Stephen: “No, but she said he may.”

(Len leans his head back and breathes heavily for a few seconds. Then he looks at his son again.)

Len: “Okay. Go back in there. Watch telly another half an hour. Then it’s off to sleep. Oh, did you do your homework?”

Stephen: “Yes. The whole thing.”

Len: “And your sister?”

Stephen: “Yeah, she had reading.”

Len: “Good. Go ahead.” (He pats Stephen on the shoulder. The boy returns to the couch.)

(Len walks to the middle of the living room and nods at Jane.)

Jane: “Yes?”

Len: “Gotta talk to you.”

Jane: “Okay.”

(They walk to the kitchen table and sit down. Len leans in to whisper.)

Len: “Something came up.”

Jane: “Oh?”

Len: “My son said his mother called. She wants to see them next weekend.”

Jane: “Not so bad.” (She smiles.)

(Len dips his head and takes a deep breath.)

Len: “She said she may try to reverse the custody petition if she can prove – that I was seeing someone prior to the divorce.”

(Jane’s eyes go wide. Her hands shake.)

Jane: “No.”

Len: “That’s what Stephen said.”

(Jane drops her head. Len reaches out and covers her fingers.)

(She breathes hard and fights back tears.)

Len: “Take it easy.”

Jane: “I never meant to cause you trouble like this.”

Len: “You didn’t.”

(Jane bursts into tears. Len pats her on the shoulder.)

(Stephen walks up.)

Stephen: “Hey Dad, we got any licorice?”

Len: “Go and see in the cabinets.”

(He continues to rub Jane’s shoulder. She sniffles and tries to stop crying.)

Jane: “I’d better – I should really-” 

Len: “What?”

Jane: “If it would help you, I could leave.”

Len: “No.”

Jane: “But then she-”

Len: “No.”

(Jane dips her head again and continues to cry.)

Jane: “They’ll find out. They’ll go to the office.”

Len: “Who’s going to tell them?”

Jane: “I bet someone knows. There was the station gossip mill. And before you know it, I’m up on a morals charge, I’ve lost my job, and you lose your children.”

Len: “Not gonna happen.”

(Jane takes some deep breaths and leans back in her chair.)

Jane: “I think I need some fresh air.”

(She gets up and finds the dog’s leash. She walks him to the door.)

(Once outside, she notices it is raining. She walks the dog a little ways down the block.)

(Fitz sniffs a tree and answers the call of nature.)

(Jane stands there and sighs. One of the neighbors comes outside, and waves at her.)

Man: “Did you get your Christmas tree yet?”

(She shakes her head.) 

Man: “Well, there are a lot of places that are selling out early. Move quickly.” (He waves and goes back inside his house.”

(Jane walks with Fitz back to the flat.)

(Inside, Len and the kids are watching a rugby match on TV.)

(She lets Fitz off the leash and goes to get some lemonade. Then she pulls a chair over to the small table with the phone, and calls her parents.)

(Her mother picks up after several rings.)

Mother: “Hello?”

Jane: “Hi, Mom. Listen, I need to talk.”

Mother: “Go ahead, dear. Is everything okay?”

Jane: “Well, ah-” (She looks at the three on the couch, then picks up the phone and moves to the kitchen table.) “There’s something come up.”

Mother: “What is it?”

Jane (whispering): “Ah, Leonard has a possible challenge to his custody rights.” 

Mother: “Oh dear.”

Jane: “At least we went to dinner after his promotion today.”

Mother: “That’s good.”

Jane: “Yeah.” (She takes a deep breath.) 

Mother: “You’re still invited for Christmas. All of you.”

Jane: “Thank you. I’m glad you and Dad have always been here for me.”

Mother: “You’re welcome.”

Jane: “How’s my sister doing?”

Mother: “Very well. Checkups continue as normal.”

Jane: “That’s good to hear. They should be almost ready.”

Mother: “Yes. Just a while longer.”

(Suddenly, Fitz stands up and starts to bark. Stephen reaches out to pet him.)

Stephen: “Easy, fella. Easy.”

Mother: “Hope the dog’s okay.”

Jane: “He is.” (She smiles.) “Ah, I should go now.”

Mother: “Are you sure?”

Jane: “I’ll try again later. Maybe Wednesday.”

Mother: “All right. You can call any time, if you need to.”

Jane: “Thanks, Mom. Bye now.” 

Mother: “Goodbye.” (She hangs up.)

(Len gets up.)

Len: “Come on, kids, time for bed.”

Emily: “Daddy...” 

Len: “No questions.” (He smiles.)

(He walks with the kids down to the side room. Then he stops in the washroom, and finally, back to the living room. He puts on the TV news.)

Len: “Hey, kid.” (He pats the cushion next to him.) “Come sit next to me.”

(Jane walks over. She sighs and leans her head on his shoulder.)

(The news has turned to sports highlights.)

Announcer: “Key player injured at Arsenal’s practice this morning. We’ll have the manager’s reaction in a moment.”

Jane: “Will you have to talk to the solicitor tomorrow?”

Len: “I’ll see.”

(She shivers. He hugs her closer.)

Jane: “I should be worried for you.”

Len: “I’ll be all right.”

Jane: “The kids must have it pretty rough right now.”

Len: “Yeah.”

Jane: “This is – I just wish they didn’t-” (She sniffles and threatens to tear up again.)

Len: “Shh. Easy.”

(Jane sighs.)

Jane: “Look what it’s doing to me. I’m not even a mother yet. And I’ve dragged you into this for the next eighteen years.”

Len: “Drag, nothing.” (He kisses her on the head.)

Jane: “Guess it’s time.” (She gets up off the couch and stretches. He follows.)

(They walk down the hall. She goes to pick nightclothes from the dresser, and spends a few minutes in the washroom. When she comes back, Len is already under the covers, in his undershirt and boxers. He smiles.)

(Jane slides under the sheets. She moves closer to him.)

(He tips her chin up and kisses her. She puts a hand over his heart.)

(Afterward…)

(She falls asleep. Len stays up a little longer, and watches her. She turns her head uneasily. He brushes her arm. Without waking, she burrows a bit more deeply into the pillow.)

(Next day.) 

(Len is in his office, fielding phone calls. Officers walk in and out to leave him messages.)

Len: “Hello? Yes. Ah, we can do that. You should bring a copy to-”

(Cut to: Gibbs’ office. He reviews pictures of evidence on his desk. Occasionally he turns around to write notes on a blackboard.)

(DCI McKee walks in.)

DCI McKee: “Just want to let you know all the toilets are broken.”

Gibbs: “All of them?”

DCI McKee: “Yep. All of them. In both restrooms. Men and women.”

Gibbs: “Jeez.”

DCI McKee: “For the next few hours, you’ll have to walk down the block. The laundromat and the petrol station will let us in to use theirs.”

Gibbs: “Anyone going to fix ‘em?”

DCI McKee: “We’ve called.”

Gibbs: “Any idea who or what was the cause?”

DCI McKee: “None yet. We’re looking.”

Gibbs: “Good luck with that.”

(Jane walks in to hand him a report. She has a bandage on her left hand.)

Gibbs: “What happened to you?”

Jane: “Scalded myself making the tea.”

Gibbs: “They still make you do that?”

Jane: “Not them. Him.”

Gibbs: “You mean the supe?”

(Jane nods.) 

Gibbs: “One of these days, we’ll get an automatic machine. That’ll teach him.”

Jane: “It looks worse than it is.”

Gibbs: “There’s pain crème in the first aid cabinet, if you need it.”

Jane: “Thanks.”

Gibbs: “Oh, do we have an extra copy of the confession of that thief the other day?”

Jane: “The guy who was caught in the motorbike shop?”

Gibbs: “Yeah, him. If you could make me an extra copy, please?”

Jane: “Yes, sir.”

(She walks out and goes to the evidence storage room, to get the copy.)

Clerk: “Yes, may I help you?”

Jane: “Yes, I need a file on a prisoner, please. A Michael Pike. P-i-k-e.” 

Clerk: “Right away.” (He turns to the metal drawers behind him, and opens one to look for the folder.)  
“Patterson, Peters… oh, here’s Pike. The copier’s over there. Please do not take the document out of this room. Can’t do that without a subpoena.”

Jane: “Sure. Just need a copy for the DCI.” (She smiles and goes to the machine.)

(A minute later, she returns the folder to the clerk.)

Clerk: “Thank you.”

Jane: “Thanks.”

(She walks back to Gibbs’ office.)

Jane: “Here you are, sir.”

Gibbs: “Thank you. That’ll do. Oh, there are some leftover bagels from the meeting this morning. Take one, if you want.”

Jane: “Thanks.” (She gets a paper plate and puts butter on a bagel. She walks down to the work room and takes a seat at her desk.)

(Mahlert is putting Christmas decorations around his station.)

Mahlert: “This is the closest we’ll get to our own offices for a while.”

Jane: “Yeah, it is.”

(Hampton comes in with a string of lights. He tapes them to a high point of the side wall of the room, then plugs them in.)

Denny: “They work. They blink!”

Jane: “Yeah, nice.”

Mahlert: “I’ll get the tinsel.” (He takes some out of a box and tapes it under the lights.)

Denny: “Not bad.”

Mahlert: “Simple, but it works.”

Jane: “Did they get the tree for the lobby yet?”

Mahlert: “Yep, but no decorations yet.”

Denny: “Where are we going for the Christmas dance?”

Mahlert: “Myers Hall.”

Denny: “Nice. Lot of space there.”

Mahlert: “Even more room for you to strike out with the women.”

Denny: “Watch it.”

Mahlert: “Oh yeah, suddenly you’re popular.”

Denny: “Well… I don’t have to go out with people from this station. There is a world beyond here, you know.”

Mahlert: “And you can be unpopular there too.”

(Denny crumples some paper and throws it at Mahlert’s head. It skips off onto the floor.)

Mahlert: “Knock it off.” (He turns on the radio and starts to work on some filing.)

(Denny gets a mop and starts to clean the floor.)

(Jane notices that the ribbon in her typewriter has nearly run out, and gets a replacement from the cabinet.)

(Cut to: Len is in his office. He is still on the phone.)

Len: “Yes, well – you can’t – okay, but please, make it quick. Thank you.” (He slams down the phone and slaps the surface of the desk. He swears under his breath for some moments.)

(Then he gets up and walks to the doorway. He spends a minute looking up and down the hall.)

(He goes back to his desk and picks up the phone.)

Len: “Hello, supplies office, yes, this is the superintendent. Can I get a TV put in my office?”

(Cut to: In the PCs’ work room, Jane is writing out some Christmas cards. Mahlert tries to hang a sign with a string of letters that says “Happy Christmas,” but it keeps folding in two. Denny tries to help him.)

(Denny climbs up on a chair. He takes the sign out of Mahlert’s hands. The chair starts to wobble, and Denny jumps off just before it falls over.)

Jane: “You okay?”

Denny: “Yeah.”

Mahlert: “Let me help.” (He picks up the chair.)

Denny: “Thanks.” (He looks at the sign, and notices one of the letters is bent in such a way that it causes the rest of the sign to not set properly. He fixes it.)

Denny: “Ah, that’s it.” (He decides to tape the sign to a row underneath the tinsel.)

Mahlert: “Good enough.”

Jane: “Yeah.” (She smiles.) “Do you want me to take a picture?”

Mahlert: “I’ll take it later.”

Jane: “Excuse me a minute.”

(She walks down to the restroom, only to see a sign advising visitors of the breakage incident. It says, ‘Please use the facilities at the laundromat or the petrol station down the street.’)

(She walks outside and down the block to the petrol station. In a few minutes, she returns.)

(On her way back, Jane walks past Len’s office. Through the open doorway, she can see he is pacing back and forth in front of the desk.)

(He stops and notices her.)

Len: “Hi.” 

Jane: “Everything all right?”

(He shakes his head.)

Len: “They’re coming to visit tonight.”

Jane: “They?”

Len: “Investigators from Child Services.”

(Jane is aghast.)

Jane: “No.”

Len: “Yes. They say if my home passes the inspection, they’ll dismiss the new claim.”

Jane: “Well… we’ve got time, haven’t we?”

Len: “Yeah, we can go straight home at end of shift and try to get everything in order.”

Jane: “If I’m not there...”

Len: “What?”

Jane: “If I can’t be found when they come, they can’t talk to me. And they won’t find out.”

Len: “You have to be there. To face the guns.”

Jane: “And take the blame for everything.”

Len: “I don’t think it’s going to be like that.”

Jane: “Remember when Kath told me what they were calling me?”

(Len nods.)

Jane: “What do you think’s going to happen now?”

Len: “We’ll – we’ll – I don’t know, something.”

(Jane’s face goes pale, and she turns away. She mumbles something that Len does not quite catch.)

Len: “What was that?” (He reaches out and puts his fingers under her chin. He smiles faintly.)

Jane: “It’s my fault.”

Len: “What?”

Jane: “I shouldn’t have been there. If I hadn’t, we wouldn’t-”

Len: “Stop.”

Jane: “How did she find out? Did she call this office?”

Len: “Her solicitor did. I don’t know who he talked to every time. He talked to me sometimes, but who knows who else he got in touch with.”

Jane: “So I’m dead.”

Len: “No.”

Jane: “I’m about to lose my job. I’ll never make detective. Never. And God forbid, your children could-”

(Len puts a finger over her lips.)

Len: “Shh.”

Jane: “But never mind me.” (She cringes.)

Len: “Let’s just… close up shop.”

(Jane notices the clock.)

Jane (quietly): “Yes.”

(He walks out into the hall. She follows.)

(Jane gets her things from the locker, and they walk out to the car.)

(It’s raining, and cold. She pulls her jacket closer around her.)

(They drive to the flat. Neither of them say very much.)

(They walk in. The children come up.)

Emily: “Hey, Dad.” 

Len: “Hey, sweetie.” (He kisses her on the head.)

Stephen: “Hi.”

(He walks to the washroom and then sits on the couch.)

Jane: “I’ll get something.” (She walks into the kitchen to look for what to make for dinner.)

(Just then, there is a knock on the door. Len goes to open it.)

(It’s two people, a man and a woman.)

Carol: “Good evening. Is this the Bradfield residence?”

Len: “It is.”

Tim: “We are from Child Services, Mr. Bradfield. Here to inspect your premises, according to a recently registered concern.”

Len: “I’m aware. Come on in.” (He lets them in.)

Carol: “We’ll be checking the basic health and safety of the children. Are these them?” (She points to the kids, who are sitting on the couch.)

Len: “Yes. Talk to the lady, kids.”

(Carol sits down on the couch. She takes out a clipboard.)

Carol: “We’re going to ask you some questions, and you must tell us the truth. Is that clear?”

(The children nod.)

(Several minutes pass as the lady and the man continue their questions. At last, they wrap it up.)

Carol: “Thank you, children. We’ll inspect the rest of the premises, now.”

(She gets up and Tim walks with her. Carol goes down the hall and checks every room.)

(A short time later, she comes back.)

Tim: “Thank you. We won’t be much longer.”

Carol (to Len): “How long have you been at the same job?”

Len: “Ten years. Just got a promotion.”

Tim: “Ah.” 

Carol: “This thing doesn’t work.” (She shakes the ballpoint pen and frowns.)

(Len, Jane and Tim sit at the kitchen table. Carol stays on the couch, next to the kids.)

Tim: “And now, we must ask you some, ah, personal questions.”

(Len nods. Jane looks very nervous and doesn’t say anything.)

Tim: “So, when did you begin, ah, seeing each other?”

Len: “Well-”

(Jane looks intently at the top of the table, and doesn’t say anything.)

(Len abruptly stands up and walks to the back room. He returns with a piece of paper, and hands it to Tim. The man reads it, and raises his eyebrows.)

Tim: “Ah… congratulations. That does make a difference.” (He writes some notes on his legal pad. He hands back the paper. Len takes it back to the other room and returns to the table.)

Carol: “If it’s not too much trouble, may I have some water?”

(Jane nods and gets up. She goes to the sink and gets her some water. She hands the woman the glass.)

Carol: “Thank you. Much appreciated. I must say, this is a very clean place. Nice colors.”

Jane (very quietly): “Thank you.”

Carol: “How is the neighborhood? Any problems here? You know, crime?”

Len (shaking his head): “No, nothing serious.”

Carol: “Good.”

(Tim takes a few more minutes to write on his notepad. Then:)

Tim: “For the record. We’ll be recommending the petition be denied.”

(Len smiles.)

Len: “Thank you for your time.”

Tim: “Yours as well, sir. Have a good night.”

(He and Carol walk out.)

(Once they are gone, Len gets up and grabs Jane in a bear hug. She smiles and sniffles, holding back tears as the tension of the interview drains out of her.) 

(She steps back and brushes her hands down her shirt.)

Jane: “So. Anybody still want dinner?” (She goes back to burrowing in the freezer, and can only come up with pancakes.)

Jane: “I guess I need to go to the store tomorrow.”

(The kids go to the kitchen table. Everybody eats.)

(When dinner is over, Len takes the dog for a quick walk. He comes back.)

(Jane is reading, while the kids watch a comedy show on TV.)

Host: “And I said to the elephant-”

(Len shuts off the TV.)

Len: “Come on kids, go to sleep.” 

(He walks with them down to their room.)

(When he comes back, Jane shuts her book.)

Jane: “I feel like I just dodged a bullet. If they can’t prove harm to the kids, I guess her case loses substance.”

(Len bursts into a big smile. He grabs her in a bear hug and lifts her off the couch.)

(He puts her back down and kisses her. They fall onto the couch.)

Len: “Well… this is...”

Jane: “Something...”

(He reaches down and flicks the collar of her shirt.)

Len: “Let’s-” (He gets up and takes her hand. They hurry down the hall.)

(Later…)

(They are both asleep when a sound comes from down the hall. Jane gets up and puts on a nightshirt. She opens the door. The washroom door is open, the lights are on and the sink is running. She steps down there to see that Emily is looking in the medicine cabinet.)

Jane: “Are you all right?”

Emily: “I think I have a cold.”

Jane: “All right. Let’s see what we can get you.” (She turns off the tap and looks in the cabinet. She finds a box of cold tablets, and hands two to Emily. She also gives the girl a cup of water.)

(Emily sneezes and coughs. Then she takes the medicine.)

Jane: “Try and get some rest.”

Emily: “Thank you.”

(Len, now wearing flannel pajamas, steps up in the doorway.)

Len: “What’s going on?” (He smiles faintly.)

Emily: “Dad, I’m sick.”

Len: “Really? Did you take any medicine?”

Emily: “Yes, Dad. She gave it to me.”

Len: “Okay, honey. Let me take your temperature.” (He reaches into the cabinet and takes out a thermometer.) “Hmm. 39. Get back in bed, sweetheart.” (He pats her on the shoulder and walks with her back to her room.)

(Jane walks back to the bedroom. She gets under the covers.)

(In a few minutes, Len comes back.)

Len: “There must be something going around at school.” (He gets in bed.) “You did okay out there.”

Jane: “Practice for next year.”

Len: “You’ll be all right.” (He puts a hand on her stomach.) “How we doing, anyway?”

Jane: “Fine today.” (She smiles briefly.) 

Len: “How many more months?”

Jane: “Oh, six and a half.”

Len: “Good. You going on leave soon?”

Jane: “Three weeks.” (She stretches.) “I’ll be out for more than six months. Wonder if anybody will remember me when I get back.”

Len: “I will.” (He smiles.)

Jane: “Lot of things to prepare for.”

Len: “Yeah.” 

(Jane turns slightly toward him and closes her eyes.) 

(Next day.)

(At the station, everyone goes to the meeting room. Len addresses them.)

Len: “Everyone. Last year, at this station, there was an unacceptable problem.”

(He looks over the room.)

Len: “Eleven of our officers took their own lives.”

(Shocked looks in the crowd.)

Len: “We’ll be posting information about the help line, as well as mandating two mental health checkups per year, with the medical professional of your choice. My door, as well, is always open. You don’t have to suffer in silence.”

(He scans the crowd again.)

Len: “Now. The Christmas dinner is at Myers Hall, and Magistrate Robert Liotis will be appearing again as Santa. Bring your kids for pictures.”

(Smiles from the officers.)

Len: “You should have already received your lists to sign up for Secret Santa. Oh, and there’s donuts in the canteen. Dismissed.”

(Everyone files out and goes to the canteen to eat.)

(Jane and Denny wind up sitting across the table from each other.)

Denny: “Hi. How ya doin’?”

Jane: “Good, and you?”

Denny: “I’m okay. Frances Skipman is going to the dance with me.”

Jane: “Oh, congratulations.”

Denny: “I’m trying to see if she has any friends who may want to go with Mahlert. But he’s hard to find dates for.”

Jane: “Oh?”

Denny: “Yeah, can’t dance for shit. Shoes tend to fall off.”

Jane: “That so?”

Denny: “Yeah. One time, the heel popped off one of his dress shoes, and I had to go get him some duct tape. Embarrassing.”

Jane: “Oh dear.” (smiles)

Denny: “What did you get?” (He looks at the donut she picked.)

Jane: “Maple.”

Denny: “I’ve got chocolate. The coffee’s miserable. Office coffee is always bad.”

Jane: “True.”

(They eat and drink for a few minutes.)

(Mahlert walks up with a newspaper.)

Mahlert: “Arsenal won last night, 2-1.”

Denny: “Good.”

Mahlert: “See you.”

Denny: “Yeah, see you.” (He turns to face Jane again.) “So, what are you getting me for Christmas?”

Jane: “If you’re my Secret Santa person, I guess candy.”

Denny: “Oh. Rot my teeth. Good one.”

(They get up.)

Jane: “I’ll see you later.”

Denny: “Yeah, see you.”

(She walks back to the work room and begins to sort through a cart loaded with file folders.)

Jane: “Need new labels… hmm…”

(Mahlert comes in with another cart. It’s packed with film reels. He goes back to the hallway and brings in a second cart. This one has small cardboard boxes.)

Mahlert: “This’ll ruin your day.” (He smiles and walks out.)

(Time passes. At last, Jane wraps up her work for the day and goes to the clock to punch out.)

(She walks down to the canteen and gets a can of lemonade and a packet of pretzels. She flips through a newspaper.)

(Not long after, she walks out to the parking lot. Len is at his car, looking at something in the trunk.)

(He shuts the trunk and gets behind the wheel. She gets in the passenger side.)

Len: “I could use a drink… but I’ll wait ‘til we get home.”

(He puts on the radio. Then, thunderclouds move in, and soon there is rain.)

(He drives them to a supermarket. They get out.)

(They pick out what they need for the week. It’s still raining when they come out.)

(Len lifts the collar of his jacket over his head. They put the bags in the trunk.)

(The car skids a little as he drives onto the slick streets. It takes them a while to get home.)

(As they enter the flat, the dog runs up and sniffs the bags of food.)

Len: “Hey, everybody.”

Stephen: “Hi, Dad.”

(Emily is not to be seen.)

Len: “Where’s your sister?”

Stephen: “She’s lying down. She’s sick.”

(Len puts his bags of food on the floor and walks down to the side room. Jane takes the bags to the kitchen and begins to put away the groceries.)

(Len walks into the kids’ room. His daughter is lying under the covers of her bed.)

Emily: “Hi, Dad.”

Len: “Hey, what happened?”

Emily: “I’m sick.”

(He puts a hand on her forehead.)

Len: “I’m going to take your temperature again.” (He goes to the washroom and gets the thermometer.) “Here.”

(A minute later, he reads the result.)

Len: “Hmm, still 39. I want you to stay home from school tomorrow.”

Emily: “Dad-”

Len: “No ifs, ands or buts, young lady. Stay home. Fitz will keep you company.”

Emily: “Okay.”

(He kisses her on the forehead.)

Len: “Get some rest, honey.” (He walks back to the living room.)

(Jane has put away all the food and is trying to decide what to fix for dinner.)

Len: “You mind staying home from work tomorrow, and watch my daughter while she’s sick?”

Jane: “Well, sure, yeah. Does she need to go to the doctor?”

Len: “She might. I’ll call in the morning.”

Jane: “Okay.”

Len: “Did we get any pork chops?”

Jane: “Yeah.”

Len: “How about that?”

Jane: “Sure.”

(Time passes. Soon, Len, Jane and Stephen are eating dinner. Len has set aside another small plate of food, which he will later bring to his daughter.)

Stephen: “We did the microscope today in science class, Dad.”

Len: “That’s good.”

Stephen: “Yeah, we looked at spider legs.”

Len: “You finish your reading for tonight?”

Stephen: “No. I’ll do it later.”

Len: “You make sure that you do.”

Stephen: “Yes, Dad.”

(After dinner, Stephen gets his school bag and takes out his textbook. Len takes the small plate to his daughter’s room, to see if she wants to eat.)

(Emily sits up in bed.)

Emily: “Thanks, Dad.”

Len: “Okay, kid.” (He hands her the food. She eats.)

(Minutes later, she coughs again. He brings her tissues from a box on the desk.)

Len: “I’ll call the doctor and see if he can see you tomorrow.”

Emily: “I don’t like it.”

Len: “But you have to go.” (He smiles.)

Emily: “Yeah, then.”

(He kisses her on the forehead.)

Len: “You want a book, or something?”

Emily: “Nah, Dad.” 

Len: “Okay. See you tomorrow.” (He shuts the lamp on the desk, and walks back to the living room.)

(Jane and Stephen are seated on the sofa. Jane is reading, and Stephen is watching a drag racing event on TV.)

Stephen: “Look at the rockets come out of their cars.”

(Time passes. The race meet ends, and Stephen gets up.)

Stephen: “Good night, Dad.”

Len: “Good night.” (Stephen walks off to get ready for bed.)

Jane: “It’s really coming down out there.” (There is the sound of heavy rain and wind from outside.)

Len: “Yeah.” (He puts an arm over the back of the couch.) “Tomorrow we receive two new PCs, transfers from Terence Station. And everybody detective and up has to do training for their gun licensing. Also, I have a doctor’s appointment after work. I’ll be a little late.”

Jane: “Okay, then. Busy day.”

Len: “Yeah. I’ll check in from time to time.”

Jane: “Yeah.”

(They watch TV a few more minutes. Then, Len gets up and shuts the TV and lights.)

(The dog barks and thumps his tail on the kitchen floor.)

Len: “Hey, Fitz. Get to sleep, fella.”

(The dog settles down.)

(They walk down the hall.)

(Len takes a break to get a shower in the washroom. He comes out in his boxers.)

(Jane is changing into a light green set of nightclothes. He walks up behind her and kisses her on the neck.)

Len: “I’ve heard there are-” (He kisses her again.) “Vampires out there this time of year. Never know-” (And again.) “What they might do.”

(She takes one of his hands and kisses it. Then she turns to face him and kisses him full on.)

(They get into bed.)

(Some time later…)

(Len is asleep. Jane wakes up and looks out the window. It’s snowing. She watches for a few moments and drops the blinds back in place.) 

(She can’t get back to sleep, so she puts her nightclothes back on, picks up her book and goes to the living room to read. The dog wakes up and wags his tail, then dozes off again.)

(Minutes pass. Jane looks up to realize that the dog’s water dish is empty. She fills it from the tap.)

(Then she heads back down the hall. She puts the book on a bedside table and slips into bed.)

(Without waking, Len rustles up against her. She closes her eyes.)

(Next day. Len gets up and calls the station, to report that Jane will be out for the day. He also places a call to the school to explain Emily’s absence. Then he gets his son ready for school. Stephen walks to the bus. Len gets in the car and heads for the station.)

(Jane and Emily stay home for the day.)

(Over to: at the station, the two new officers have arrived from Terence Station. The young PCs walk to Len’s office. Both men are tall and thin. One has black hair, the other brown.)

(They knock on the door.)

Len: “Come in.”

(They walk in.)

Brock: “PCs Charles Brock and Arnold Ross reporting for duty, sir.” (Both PCs salute.)

(Len stands and nods at them.)

Len: “Thank you for coming, gentlemen. Did they send over your papers?”

(Brock hands him a thick envelope with lots of papers in it.)

Brock: “This is for both of us, sir.”

Len: “Thank you, I’ll have it sent to the file office. Meantime, let’s get someone to show you the building.”

(He tosses the envelope into the “in” basket on his desk. Then he presses the intercom and says):

Len: “Mahlert to the superintendent’s office. Repeat, Mahlert to the superintendent’s office.”

(He waits until the other man arrives.)

Mahlert: “You wanted to see me, sir?”

Len: “Yes, these are the young officers from Terence Station. Please show them what they need to know about everything here.”

Mahlert: “Yes, sir. This way, gentlemen.”

(He walks with them down the hall. They head to the section with the officers’ storage lockers.)

(Cut to: Jane gets up and dresses in casual clothes for the day. She goes to check on Emily.)

Jane: “Hey, you all right?” (She smiles.)

(Emily nods. She looks wan and cold. Jane puts a hand on her forehead.)

Jane: “Well, I’ll get you something to drink, okay?”

Emily: “Yes.”

(Jane goes to the kitchen and gets a glass of iced tea. She puts some lemon juice in it and walks back to the side room.)

Jane: “Here you go. That ought to help your throat. I’m going to take your temperature, so I can tell your father about it.”

(She goes to the washroom and gets the thermometer. She shakes it and places it between the girl’s lips.)

(In a minute, she checks the status.)

Jane: “Thirty-seven. A bit better than yesterday. You drink that, and in a minute, I’ll get you some oatmeal.”

(She gives Emily the drink and returns the thermometer to the washroom cabinet. Then she goes to the living room and picks up the phone.)

Jane: “Yes, Hackney Station, give me the superintendent’s office, please.”

Officer: “I’m sorry, ma’am, he’s occupied at the moment. May I take a message?”

Jane: “Yes, please. I’m home watching his daughter for the day. I’m a WPC, I normally work the day shift. I wanted to let him know that her temperature is now thirty-seven, and I’m going to make her some oatmeal for breakfast. She’ll sleep a little. I’ll check and see if she needs to go to the doctor later on.”

Officer: “I’m writing this down. Just a moment.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

Officer: “All right, ma’am, I’ll make sure he gets this message.”

Jane: “Thank you. Goodbye now.” (She hangs up.)

(Next she goes into the kitchen and fixes some hot cereal. She brings the bowl to Emily.)

Jane: “There now, please see if you can eat this.”

Emily: “Okay.” (She takes the spoon and eats a little.)

Jane: “Let me get you some medicine.” 

(She walks to the washroom and gets the cold tablets. She gives two to Emily.)

Jane: “I’m going to be out front, if you need me.”

Emily: “Thanks.”

(Jane walks out and closes the door. Then she goes to the living room. She watches TV for a while.)

(Cut to: At the station, Len has gathered some detectives in the meeting room, to get them ready for their shooting skills test.)

Len: “Ladies and gentlemen. You are here today to determine your qualifications to continue to wield firearms as part of your duties. Anyone who fails this test will not be allowed to use a weapon, but may retake the test next year. Is that clear?”

Everyone: “Yes, sir.”

Len: “Good. Let’s head to the practice hall.”

(He walks with them across a courtyard to the gun range. Each person checks in at the front desk and receives the ear coverings they need to prepare for the shooting drill.)

(Cut to: minutes later, the detectives all take their places and pick up their guns.)

(One by one, they listen for the orders and then fire their pistols. The detectives are all well skilled, and no one fails this time.)

(At the end:)

Len: “Thank you, everyone. I am proud to report that all of you have qualified to continue the use of firearms. Well done.”

(The detectives all smile and congratulate one another.)

Len: “Return to work, everyone. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

(They salute him and walk back to the main building.)

(Cut to: Len goes to his office, and picks up the note on his desk from the phone message. He calls the flat.)

(It rings a few times. Jane picks up.)

Jane: “Hello?”

Len: “Yeah, it’s me. How’s everything?”

Jane: “A bit better. Her temperature’s down. Doesn’t seem to be sweating as much.”

Len: “Did she eat?”

Jane: “Yeah, a bit of cereal. She’s sleeping now.”

Len: “Does she look bad enough to go to the doctor?”

Jane: “I don’t think so.”

Len: “Good. See you, then.”

Jane: “Bye.” (She hangs up.)

(Cut to: end of shift. Len clocks out and goes to his car.)

(He drives to the psychiatrist’s office. He checks in at the front desk.)

Clerk: “May I help you?”

Len: “Yes, I’m here to see Dr. Medford.” 

Clerk: “Very well. Please take this, and have a seat.” (He hands Len some paperwork to fill out.)

(Len sits down in the waiting area and begins to write. Minutes later, he is done.)

Clerk: “Thank you. If you’ll come this way.”

(He opens the door to the hallway. Len walks with him. They go to a small office, with a desk, a couch, some bookcases and tall lamps. The clerk leaves.)

(In a moment, the doctor walks in.)

Len: “Good afternoon.”

Medford: “Yes, I am Dr. Medford. Pleased to meet you. Why don’t I look over your records a minute?”

(He opens a folder on the desk.)

Medford: “They say we’ll transplant all of this one day with computers. In any event, I am ready, if you are.”

Len: “Well then.”

(Time passes. The psychiatrist leads him into a lengthy discussion of Len’s recent health issues.)

Medford: “How is your sleep lately?”

Len: “Well enough. Except sometimes, I get flashbacks from the incident at the bank.”

Medford: “Are you on any medication?”

Len: “Yeah, they gave me something at the hospital the day I was released, and ever since then, I’ve just been renewing that. But it doesn’t always help. There were times when I – lashed out at people around me. Said some pretty terrible things. Once, at work, I saw and heard the attack as if it were happening again. I threw a chair. I was lucky it didn’t hit two people. Since then, I haven’t thrown anything, but I did scream at people, and it’s getting pretty scary.”

Medford: “It sounds like it you need something new. I’m going to give you a test. It consists of many questions. At the end of that, we’ll see what may be best for you.” (He looks in a drawer and takes out a booklet.) “Let’s begin.”

(He spends several minutes asking Len questions, and takes notes in the booklet. Then:)

Medford: “From this, we can conclude you are going to need stronger medication, and to come back and see me once a month. Will that do?”

Len: “Yes.”

Medford: “Good. Take this to the chemist’s. In case of emergencies, call this number.” (He hands Len a business card.) “Good luck.”

Len: “Thank you.” (He gets up and walks out.)

(He starts the car and drives to a chemist’s. He hands the clerk the prescription and waits for the medicine. When it comes, he pays for that, plus some fruit candy and a bottle of soda, and walks back to the car.)

(He turns up the radio, takes out some fruit candy and starts to chew it.)

(Cut to: the flat. Stephen is now home from school. He has changed into casual clothes. Emily is still sick, but has put on a shirt and soft pants. The dog sits on the floor and barks happily.)

(Len walks in. Stephen runs up to meet him.)

Stephen: “Hey, Dad.”

(Len hugs him.)

Len: “Hello, kid.” (He crosses to Emily.) “How did you do today?”

Emily: “Okay. We had soup for lunch.”

Len: “Good. Not too heavy.”

Jane: “Hello.”

Len: “What’s for dinner?”

Jane: “Baked fish.”

Len: “Good.”

(Jane goes to the fridge and takes the thawed fish out of the drawer. She sets up a pan with tinfoil, places four pieces of fish on it, and pops it in the oven. She also readies pots of water to boil for green beans and corn.)

(Len holds up his bag from the chemist.)

Len: “They set me up with some better stuff.”

Jane: “Great.” (She smiles with genuine relief.)

(He sits on the couch and puts the evening news on the TV. The kids sit next to him to watch. The dog sits in front of the couch.)

(On a commercial break, Len gets up and puts the leash on the dog’s collar.)

Len: “Hey, fella, you need a walk. Let’s go.”

(He walks out the door.)

(The kids continue to watch TV.)

Stephen: “Do we have applesauce?”

Jane: “Let me check.” (She goes to the fridge. There is a jar.) “Yes, we do. Fish should be ready in a few minutes.”

Stephen: “Thank you.”

(Len comes back. Jane puts some fresh food in the dog’s dish. Fitz runs over and begins to eat.)

(In time, the fish and vegetables are ready. Jane takes the tray out of the oven, shuts off the boiling water and prepares four plates. She passes one to each person.)

Stephen: “Thanks.” 

Jane: “You’re welcome.”

(A few minutes pass.)

Stephen: “The corn is good.”

Jane: “Thank you.” (She smiles.)

(The phone rings.)

Len: “Leave it. They’ll call back.”

(Jane nods.)

(They continue to eat and drink. Some time later, Len dabs his face with a napkin. He picks up his dish.)

Len: “Anybody else?”

(The kids hand him their plates. He takes them to the sink. Jane gets up and takes her own.)

Len: “You been doing okay?” (He reaches out and quickly touches her stomach.)

Jane: “Yes, no trouble today.”

Len: “Good.” (He goes to the TV and picks a station. It’s playing ‘Star Trek.’)

Stephen: “Why are they Americans, Dad?”

Len: “Because it’s space.”

Stephen: “Oh.”

(They watch the episode, ‘The Trouble with Tribbles.’)

Stephen: “Look at that fall from the ceiling!”

(He points as one of the creatures drops to the floor.)

Len (to Emily): “You any better, kid?” 

Emily: “Yeah. Miss Jane gave me medicine. I slept a lot.”

Len: “Good.” (He hugs her.) “I think you can go back tomorrow. It’s Friday.”

(Emily nods.)

(The show ends. A movie comes on. It’s ‘Godzilla vs. Guigan.’ The kids love it.)

Stephen: “Dad, can we have popcorn?”

Len: “Yeah.”

Jane: “I’ll get it.” (She goes to the kitchen. In a few minutes, the snack is ready. She brings in a few bowls. Everybody eats.)

Stephen: “Thanks, lady.”

Jane: “You’re welcome.”

(The dog sniffs Stephen’s bowl. Stephen hands him a couple of pieces.)

(The movie proceeds.)

Stephen: “Look, Dad! They’re fighting!”

(Len smiles.)

Stephen: “Ha ha! Get him!”

(Emily claps her hands.)

(In time, the movie comes to an end. Len sends the kids off to bed.)

(The phone rings. Jane answers.)

Jane: “Hello?”

Father: “Yeah, it’s your Dad.”

Jane: “Hi, how’re you doing?”

Father: “Well enough. I think I’d like to make an offer on the house.”

Jane: “Wait a minute. Len’s here.”

(He walks back into the living room. Jane hands him the phone.)

Len: “Hello?”

Father: “Yes, good evening. I talked to the real estate agent today. I’d like to make an offer on the house. Are you set?”

Len: “Well, yes, we could. How soon?”

Father: “Next week. Tuesday all right?”

Len: “Yeah, I’ll head to the office after work.”

Father: “Bring all your documents.”

Len: “Yes, I’ll do that.”

Father: “That’s all. Goodnight, then.”

Len: “Goodnight.” (He hangs up.) “That’s it. We could reach a contract on the house next week.” (He smiles.)

Jane: “Ah, we’ll have to pack up, then.”

Len: “Maybe your Mom and Dad could come and help us with that.”

Jane: “Yeah, could be. It’ll be good for the kids to have some more space.”

Len: “Yes.” (He pats the cushion next to him. Jane sits closer. He puts an arm over the back of the couch. She leans her head on his chest.)

(They watch the late news.)

Announcer: “A lorry went off the road and crashed into the side of a school. The driver sustained minor injuries. No one else was hurt. Also, in Parliament today, another shoving match broke out as members continued the drawn-out debate over the budget.”

(Footage shows of people in the government hall, as they yell at one another and push each other back and forth.)

(Len laughs a bit.)

Announcer: “Almond Davis isn’t here tonight. Dan Brooks has the weather.”

Brooks: “First snowflakes of the season due tomorrow. Nothing heavy, a dusting at most. You may want to wear gloves to work in the morning.”

(Jane’s eyelids droop as she becomes more sleepy.)

Len: “Hey. I can’t move. Hey.” (He smiles and gently jostles her. She opens her eyes and sits up.)

Jane: “Goodness.” (She straightens up and moves to stand. He pulls her back down by her shoulders.)

Len: “I didn’t say you could go.” (He smiles and kisses the back of her neck. He has both arms around her now.)

Announcer: “City officials are already preparing for the New Year’s Eve celebration.”

(Shot of a huge public square where workers are setting up scaffolding.)

Len: “What’s your wish for next year?”

Jane: “Well, I can’t tell you, or it won’t come true.” 

Len: “I’ll just have to pry it out of you. Believe me, I know ways.”

Jane: “You do, huh.”

(He kisses her and places a hand on the side of her sweater. This goes on for some moments. He breaks it off.)

Len: “Doesn’t seem to have worked yet. I’ll have to try another way.”

Jane: “Yeah?”

(He takes her hand and gets up. They walk down the hall to the back room.)

(Afterward…)

(They lie side by side.)

Len: “So, tell me.” (He taps her nose.)

Jane: “That the children are healthy.”

Len: “Fair enough.” 

Jane: “Well, now it won’t be true.”

Len: “Nonsense! Everything’s gonna be fine.” (He puts a hand on her stomach.)

Jane: “So, what’s your wish?”

Len: “Can’t tell you.” (She laughs and taps him on the arm.) “Okay, okay. A safe year at the department. Everybody comes through it.”

Jane: “That’ll be true, too.” (She kisses him and puts a hand on his chest.) “G’night.”

Len: “Oh, you didn’t think you were getting away that easily, did you?” (He smiles and wraps her in his arms. She pushes so that she is on top of him. His eyebrows go up. She smiles and runs a finger over his lips.)

(Later on…)

(Bright moonlight streams through the blinds. It’s snowing again. Len is in a deep sleep. Jane gets up to go to the washroom. On her way out, she sees the dog is in the hallway. She pets him. He rolls over and closes his eyes.)

(Briefly, she opens the door to the kids’ room and checks on them. They are both sleeping soundly. She walks back to the bedroom.)

(She gets under the covers and goes to sleep.)

(Three weeks later…)

(Jane, Gibbs and Mahlert have just come back from arresting a suspect for attempted murder. They walk the man to the booking area. The desk officer looks up and smiles.)

Officer: “Hello, everyone. Who’s our new friend?”

Mahlert: “Sol Greeley. Beat his wife with a crowbar. Ought to be checking into the Stripes Motel for a while.”

Officer: “Is that so? We’ve got a new suite just for you. Just a cot and a toilet. You ought to adjust real nicely.”

(They put him through the rest of the booking process. Then Gibbs takes him to the phone to call a solicitor. When he’s done, the DCI walks the man to a cell and locks him in.)

Gibbs: “Congratulations, team. Another good one. Let’s get our reports done, and see you later.”

(Mahlert and Jane walk down to the work room.)

(Jane finds an application on her desk. Puzzled, she looks it over.)

Jane: “Badge number… date of hire… date of completion of academy… number of demerits… number of commendations...” (She raises an eyebrow.) “What is this?” (She reads the lettering at the top.) “Application for promotion in service. Hmm. Who left this here?” (She flips over the paper. There is a note from Human Resources.) “’Please complete and return.’ Okay, then.”

(With a baffled look on her face, she gets out a pen and begins to complete the form.)

Mahlert: “Hey, good for you. ‘Bout time.”

Jane: “Thanks.” (She finishes the form and puts it aside.) “Now, the other.” (She grabs her notes on the Sol Greeley case and begins to type her report.)

(Time passes. Jane finishes her work. Mahlert stays a little longer, to complete his.)

(Jane gets up from her desk.)

Mahlert: “You going now? See you.”

Jane: “This’ll be the last you set eyes on me for a while. I’m going on leave.”

Mahlert: “You mean I’ll have to catch all those assholes by myself?”

Jane: “Apparently.” (She smiles and gathers her things.) “Won’t be back until at least the middle of next year.”

Mahlert: “Wow. Good luck.”

Jane: “Thanks.”

(She walks out and goes to the Human Resources office. She gives her paper to the man at the front desk. He looks it over.)

Officer: “This is the application for the detective’s examination. You received some commendations in the past year, which boosted your standing in the eyes of the review board.”

Jane: “So I’m to be promoted in my own absence?”

Officer: “Could be. You’ll get a nice pay raise out of it.”

Jane: “Well, then. Better go home and study.”

(She nods to him and he smiles. She leaves.)

(Jane walks down the hall and knocks on the door to Len’s office.)

Len: “Come in.”

(She opens the door. He is tossing a treat to the cat.)

Len: “Here, Manny. Here, fella.” (The cat jumps for the snack.)

Jane: “I’ll just be-”

Len: “Going. I think you forgot what tonight was.”

Jane: “Oh?”

Len: “The Christmas dance. Are you thinking of wearing that?” (He gets up and crosses the floor to her.)

Jane: “My uniform? Well, I could go home and change-”

Len: “Unacceptable. Not per standard. I heard you might make detective, if they accept your application, and you pass the test. That is an improper uniform. Tiny ketchup stain on your collar. You should watch yourself more often.” (He hovers a finger over the spot on her shirt.) “I hear they… fire people for less than that...” (He leans in and kisses her.) “Out of that. Right now.”

Jane: “I don’t think we should… I mean, they could see us, at any moment...” 

(He moves down her neck and fumbles with the top buttons of her shirt.)

Len: “Shh. I put a triple lock.” (He continues to kiss her.)

(There is a heavy knock on the door.)

Len: “Damn.” (He crosses to the door. Jane fixes her shirt.) “What is it?”

(Mahlert is in the doorway.)

Mahlert: “Sir, a patrol car came in with serious dents on the side. DC Hatcher says a civilian hit his car while he was parked. He needs you to sign off on the coverage request.”

Len: “All right.” (He turns to Jane.) “You. Clock out. Get to the canteen. I’ll meet you there when I’m done.”

(Jane nods and walks down the hall. She stops at her locker to retrieve a small bag. Then she heads for the canteen.)

(Brief shot of Len walking up to the DC in the parking lot and signing the paperwork.)

(Over to: Jane sits in the canteen and drinks orange juice. DCI McKee walks in.)

DCI McKee: “You taking the detective test?”

Jane: “How does everyone know that?”

DCI McKee: “It’s a small place here. Word gets around.”

Jane (shoulders slumping): “So I’ve heard.”

DCI McKee: “Well, good luck. You be sure to read up. It’s Monday. You can come back in for the results.”

Jane: “I start leave on Monday, but I’ll come in for that.”

DCI McKee: “Do it. It’s a long time ‘til the next exam.”

Jane: “Yes, sir.”

DCI McKee: “So, you’ll be out for six months?” 

Jane: “At least. I don’t know if I’ll recognize this place when I come back.”

DCI McKee: “You can catch up. The test Monday is just on paper. No essays, just multiple choice.”

Jane: “Good.” (She smiles briefly.)

DCI McKee: “You doing okay with everything else?”

Jane: “Guess so.” 

DCI McKee: “You sure?”

(Jane shrugs. She crosses her arms.)

DCI McKee: “Well, see you at the dance tonight.”

Jane: “Yes, sir.”

(She watches people come and go in the canteen for a while. Just as she’s about to get up and get something to eat, Len walks in.)

Len: “Let’s get going. I had to call Mrs. Chobel. She’s going to watch the kids.”

Jane: “Good.”

(They walk to the car. There is a thin dusting of snowflakes on everything.)

Len: “Well, I’ll be...” (With his hand, he wipes snow off the back window of the car. He gets in and flips on the wipers, until the front is also clean.)

(They head for Myers Hall. It is a large building and the parking lot is mostly full. As they walk in, they can hear music and see a long line of people.)

(Slowly, the line approaches the concierge’s podium. They see Mahlert and Hampton on line ahead of them.)

Mahlert: “Hey.” (Hampton nods.)

Jane: “Hello.” 

Mahlert: “So, what soup you gettin’?”

Denny: “He’s so exciting.”

Jane: “Vegetable, I guess.”

Mahlert: “Yeah, I hope they have cheese.”

Denny: “This is a fancy place, kid, they’ll throw you out if you ask for cheese.”

Mahlert: “Nah-ah.”

Denny: “What did you get me for Christmas?”

Mahlert: “Coal, like you deserve.”

Denny: “Why, you Santa-hating-” (He aims a kick at Mahlert’s ankle. Mahlert dodges and presses back Denny’s elbow.)

Gibbs: “Children, don’t make me come up there.”

(He walks in from the doorway.)

Len: “Hey.”

Gibbs: “Hey.”

(The battle proceeds, until it’s the turn of Denny to approach the concierge. The man clears his throat.)

Concierge: “Sir.”

Denny: “Ah, yes. Hampton, seat next to-” (He points to Mahlert.)

(The man gives him a card with his name and place number.)

Denny: “Thank you.”

(The line proceeds, and everyone else gets their cards. Once again, the group from C. I. D. sits together.)

Mahlert: “The music is an orchestra this time. Well, five people.”

Denny: “So, boring.”

Mahlert: “Eh, I think it’s all right.”

(Denny picks up his table napkin and unfolds it.)

(There are glasses of water at every seat. Jane takes a drink.)

Len: “You ready for Monday?”

Jane: “Quaking in my boots.”

Len: “Just read your books. You’ll pass.”

Jane: “I wonder if the shooting test is Monday too. I practiced a few weeks ago.”

Gibbs: “Just keep your hands steady.”

Jane: “Hopefully, I’ll never need to-” (She stops before she can say, ‘shoot someone,’ knowing that it brings back painful memories.)

(The waiters start to bring around selection cards. Each person marks off the entrees and soups they want.)

Denny: “No salad?” 

Mahlert: “They’re bringing it around.”

(From down the long table, we can see a waiter with a cart. He takes bowls off it and fills them from a larger one with salad.)

Jane: “Thank you.” (As soon as the server is done, she starts to eat. Everyone else soon does the same.)

Mahlert: “This is pretty good. Dressing’s good. And the croutons.”

Denny: “Yeah. Not bad.”

Mahlert: “Can we get drinks?”

Denny: “Gotta wait, I think.”

(The musicians in the next room can be heard warming up.)

Denny: “Wonder what they’re going to start with.”

Jane: “We used to go see a performance of Handel every year.”

Denny: “Sounds nice.” (He takes a swig of his water.)

(Mahlert waves to a passing waiter.)

Mahlert: “Excuse me, is the bar open?”

Waiter: “A few more minutes, sir.”

Mahlert: “Thanks.”

(A senior officer stands up at the head of the table. He clears his throat, and checks some speech notes. Then he sits down again.)

Gibbs: “Hmm. Wonder if anybody else is retiring this time.”

Denny: “You never know, this time of year.”

Mahlert: “Did you get a tree?”

Denny: “Not yet.”

Mahlert: “I got one. It’s thin.”

Denny: “Your nephew coming over?”

Mahlert: “Nah, just the dog and me.”

(There is a flurry of activity at the bar. A waiter comes around to take everybody’s orders.)

Mahlert: “Finally. Gin and tonic, please.”

Denny: “Bass Ale for me.”

Gibbs: “The same.”

Len: “Whiskey.”

Jane: “Club soda.”

(The waiter leaves.)

(An officer with a Santa hat walks around the table. He hands every person a small, gift-wrapped box.)

Denny: “Ooh, wonder what those are.”

(The officer gets to their table. Everyone gets a box. One at a time, they all open theirs.)

Denny: “Candy!”

Mahlert: “Walnuts, caramel… pretty nice.”

Denny: “This’ll go well on the table at work.”

Gibbs: “You’ll run out in six seconds.”

(The officer at the front of the room gets up again. He taps a spoon on a glass to get attention. When the room is quiet, he begins.)

Fenton: “Officers, honored guests, I am DS Matthew Fenton, and it is my honor to welcome you to this year’s Christmas celebration. A happy feast to all.”

(There is a round of applause.)

Fenton: “We will begin the main course in a few moments. But first, our honored chaplain would like to say a few words.”

(Another man stands up. It is department chaplain Alexander Lee.)

Lee: “Please bow your heads.” (The crowd does so.) “Lord, we ask you this night for your protection and we thank you for your blessings. In the name of Christ the Lord. Amen.”

(More applause. He sits down.)

(There is a burst of feedback from the microphone as Fenton bumps into it. He adjusts the stand and speaks again.)

Fenton: “Everyone, the food is coming out soon. Be patient. It’s sure to be delicious, as usual. Also, please keep your tickets. During the dance, we’ll be drawing for prizes.”

(There are good smells coming from the kitchen. Soon, the waiters come out with the carts, and begin to distribute the plates.)

Denny: “What did you get?”

Mahlert: “Chicken.”

Denny: “I wanted shrimp, but, you know, there’s bass.”

(Jane ordered chicken. Len has the fish. Gibbs has fish as well. The soup is also brought out at the same time.)

Mahlert: “That’s odd. Someone crossed the wrong T.”

Denny: “Well, just eat. It’s the time of year.”

Mahlert (to Jane): “How’s yours?”

Jane: “Needs more lemon juice, but it’s good.”

Len: “Mine’s too much salt.” (He takes a long sip of his drink.)

(They eat and drink for a few minutes. Then Mahlert notices the extra box Jane has with her.)

Mahlert: “What’s that?”

Jane: “Oh. It’s the gift for my secret Santa person. I’m going on leave, so I would miss them when everyone else gets their gifts. Thought I’d take care of it today.”

Mahlert: “Who is it?”

Jane: “Him.” (Jane turns to Denny and hands him the box.)

Denny: “Thank you.” (He undoes the wrapping. The present is a pair of glass paperweights, with colorful little artwork of a policeman directing traffic.)

Jane: “I figure you’re always at your desk, so…”

Denny: “It’s nice. I’m sure it’ll come in handy.” 

Mahlert: “When are you going to get your present? Are you going to pick it up?”

Len: “I’ll take care of it.”

Mahlert: “Ah.”

(There is another burst of noise from the next room, as someone tests the sound system.)

Denny: “Can’t wait to dance.”

Mahlert: “Who are you going to ask this time?”

Denny: “Ah, maybe Cheryl, if she’s here.”

Mahlert: “Hmm.” (He sips his gin.)

Denny: “How about you?”

Mahlert: “Oh, you’re not my type.”

(Denny snorts and pokes Mahlert with a spoon.)

(They continue to eat, and order more drinks.)

Jane: “Guess I’m driving.”

Len: “If you’re okay.”

Jane: “I’m fine.”

(A little later, they finish eating and push away from the table. Some people begin to filter into the next room, for the dance.)

(Slowly, the group from C. I. D. walk over. Jane looks around at the hall.)

(The large room is decorated with silver and white tinsel, draped from the ceiling. There are also plastic snowflakes. The bandstand is draped in red and green bunting.)

(As the room fills up, the musicians get in their last practice. The cello player drops her bow, and picks it up. A trumpet player approaches the microphone.)

Player: “Hello and Happy Christmas, folks. We’re the Sunbursts, and we’re very pleased to be here. We hope you enjoy tonight’s performance. There will be some traditional songs, some new ones, and some singing. Join in if you wish. Thanks, and have fun.”

(He steps back and signals to the rest of the band to start the first number. It’s “Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer.”)

(Some people start to dance. Mahlert and Denny look for the women they wanted to ask. Gibbs just stands on the sidelines and taps his feet. Len and Jane walk out to the middle of the floor and start to dance.)

(Time proceeds. Soon, the dance floor is very crowded. People laugh and step and bump into each other.)

(The bandleader comes up and taps the microphone again.)

Player: “Folks, we’re about to have our first drawing. Please read your tickets. The winning number is… 445 863. Come forward, please.”

(An officer in the middle of the crowd raises his hand. He walks up to the stage.)

Player: “Here you go! Enjoy! It’s a cheese assortment.”

Officer: “Thank you.”

(The band starts again, and everyone goes back to dancing. The song is “O Holy Night.”)

(Denny is now dancing with young WPC Cheryl Nunez, and Mahlert is with WPC Danielle Leblanc.)

(The hosts turn down the lights, and the decorations start to sparkle. The band switches to a choral song, “Christ is Born.” There is applause when they finish.)

(The party proceeds. Waiters circulate to take drink orders. Len and the others have several more rounds.)

(Eventually, the bandleader steps up to the microphone again.)

Player: “We have another drawing. This is for a camera.” (He reads the number.) “We’re looking for ticket 885 280. Thank you.”

(Another officer walks up to claim his win.)

Player: “Here. Enjoy.” (He hands the man a box.)

(In time, the dance winds down.)

Player: “It’s been great to play for you, folks. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Have a nice night, drive carefully!”

(The crowd slowly files out. Len and Jane walk to the car.)

(Len is considerably tipsy. He hands Jane the keys. They both get in.)

(She starts the car and heads home. On their way, they pass a number of large houses, decorated with Christmas light displays.)

Len: “Some good ones. I’m going to get a couple of reindeer for out front.”

Jane: “The kids will like that.”

Len: “Yeah.”

(They reach home. The dog can be heard barking from inside. Mrs. Chobel opens the door.)

Chobel: “Hi, there. Did you enjoy yourselves?”

Len: “Yes, thanks.” (He takes out some money to pay her. She shakes her head.)

Chobel: “No, I’ll just be going, thank you.”

Len: “You sure? You work cheap.”

Chobel: “The kids are easy.”

Len: “First I’ve heard that. Oh, well. Thanks again.”

Chobel: “Thank you.” (She walks out.)

Len (to the kids): “Did you eat?”

(The kids nod yes.)

Len: “Okay, then. Off to bed. It may be Friday, but you still need sleep.” (He walks with them down to their room.)

(Jane takes the dog out for a quick run. When she comes back, she sits down to watch TV.)

(Len comes back and sits next to her.)

Len: “I’ll get the tree next week.” 

Jane: “Yeah. Do we have ornaments?”

Len: “Somewhere. I’ll find them.”

Jane: “Good.”

(He puts a hand on her knee.)

(The news is showing footage of a motorcycle race.)

Announcer: “And that’s a wipeout...” (A bike flips sideways and causes several others to wreck as well.)

Len: “Oh.” (He winces.)

(Jane leans her head on his shoulder.)

Jane: “I don’t have anything to worry about until Monday.”

Len: “Yeah. You’ll do all right.” (He rubs her knee back and forth.)

Jane: “I wonder...” (She trails off, and shakes her head.)

Len: “What?”

Jane: “I don’t know. How many usually pass on their first effort?”

Len: “Some. I don’t think you’ll need a retake.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

(The news ends, and an old movie comes on.)

Len: “I don’t know this one. Come on.”

(He leads her to the back room.)

(She puts on a new light blue gown, and he wears his plaid soft pants, no shirt.)

(He notices a faint look of fear in her eyes.)

Len: “You worried?”

(Jane hesitates, then nods.)

Len: “Come here.” (He takes her hand and pulls her to him.)

(He runs his hand up the side of her chest and kisses her down the neck.)

(Later…)

(They lie side by side. As Len is about to doze off, Jane gets out of bed.)

Jane: “Did I hear something?”

Len: “Shh.”

Jane: “I’ll be right back.”

(She walks down the hall and looks around. There doesn’t seem to be anything out of order, so she goes to the front door and looks out. Up the street, there are several police cars and an ambulance.)

Jane: “Wow.” 

(She goes back inside and quickly puts on a t-shirt, sweat pants and sneakers. Then she rushes outside again.)

(Ambulance workers take one person on a stretcher out of a house. The sheet entirely covers the body, meaning the person is dead.)

(Some of the neighbors are standing around, in front of their houses. Jane walks up to a man, Gerald Thompson.)

Jane: “Do you know what happened?”

Gerald: “There was a lot of noise. I don’t know what went on, but I guess someone didn’t make it.”

(Jane walks up to one of the police officers. It’s PC Jack Treadman. She knows him from work.)

Jane: “Excuse me, I work the day shift-” (She reaches in her pocket and shows her I. D.) “Can you tell me what happened here?”

Treadman: “Not permitted to tell you everything, ma’am, but there is a man deceased. Unfortunately.”

Jane: “Is anyone under arrest?”

Treadham: “Not yet. We are doing some interviews.”

Jane: “Can I help?”

Treadham: “No, thank you.”

Jane: “Right.” (She steps back on the curb.)

(Several minutes later, the ambulance and the police cars leave. A few of the neighbors stand around talking for a while.)

Gerald: “I did tell them about the sounds. Gave them a report.”

Jane: “Good. That will be helpful.”

Gerald: “Got to go back inside. See you.”

Jane: “Yes, thanks.” (She walks back to her own flat.)

(The dog comes up to see her. She pets him.)

Jane: “Hey, Fitz. Go to sleep. Good boy.”

(The dog walks back to the kitchen and sits down to sleep.)

(Jane goes back to the bedroom. Len sits up.)

Len: “What happened?”

Jane: “Somebody died, a few houses down. The ambulance came to take him away. There were police. I spoke to a PC. He said he couldn’t tell me whether someone had been charged yet, but they were looking around.”

Len: “Jeez. It never stops.”

Jane: “Maybe it’s the season. Some people really struggle this time of year.”

Len: “Yeah. Hope there’s not someone on the loose.”

Jane: “Yeah.” (She gets into bed.)

Len: “You never know who might try to… get you...” (He pulls her to him and kisses her.)

(Afterward…)

(The moonlight shines through the blinds. They are both asleep.)

(Next day. Jane wakes up first. It’s Saturday. She throws on a bathrobe and walks down to the washroom for a shower. Then she walks to the kitchen and gets some cereal.)

(The kids wake up. Emily goes to look for breakfast. Stephen goes to wake up his father. He pushes open the door of the back room.)

Stephen: “Dad, you awake?”

(Len sits up and blinks his eyes.)

Len: “Ah… yeah.”

(He throws his legs over the side of the bed and rummages in the dresser for a pajama shirt. He puts it on and walks with his son down to the kitchen.)

Len (to Stephen): “What do you want to eat?”

Stephen: “Waffles. Please.”

Len: “Okay.” (He gets the box out of the freezer.)

(In a few minutes, the food is ready. Stephen and Len sit down to eat.)

Stephen: “Dad, can we go to the park? I want to go to the park.”

Len: “I’ll check the weather.”

(They keep eating. In a few minutes, they are finished. Len takes the dishes to the sink.)

(He walks to the front door and checks the weather. It’s cold, and there is light rain falling, but there are black clouds very close – which means it’s going to pour in a short time. He shuts the door.)

Len: “Sorry, kid. Movies today. It’s going to storm pretty soon.”

Stephen: “Ah, rats.”

(The children move to the couch, where they watch cartoons. Len takes the dog outside and comes back to sit with the kids. Jane reads her book.)

(The morning proceeds. After a while, the phone rings. Jane answers.)

Jane: “Hello?”

Father: “Yes, it’s your Dad.”

Jane: “Hi, Dad.”

Father: “Is Leonard there?”

Jane: “Yes. Here.” (She gets up and hands him the phone.)

Len: “Hello?”

Father: “Good morning. I called the realty office, and they said they’re prepared to accept our planned offer for the house.”

Len: “When?”

Father: “Monday. Things are moving quickly. You may want to get things packed up at your place this weekend, and talk to the rental office.”

Len: “Yeah, I will. Thanks for letting me know.”

Father: “Thanks. Enjoy your weekend.”

Len: “You as well. Bye now.” (He hangs up, then turns to face the children.)

Len: “Kids, I want you to help me with something. This weekend, we have to pack up everything to get ready to move. We should be closing on a new house very soon.”

Stephen: “What?”

Len: “There’s a new house, not far from here, where we can live on the downstairs level, and Jane’s parents can live upstairs. It’ll help to have someone to watch you after school. And when your new brother and sister come along.”

Stephen: “But I want to stay here.”

Len (pause): “You can’t.”

Stephen: “But why?”

Len: “You just can’t.”

Stephen: “I want to go and see Mom.”

Len (frowns, sighs): “Let me see.” (He picks up the phone and dials.)

(Jane gets up and stares for a moment. Then she walks into the back room.)

Len: “Hello? Yeah… listen, can you-” (Pause.) “Okay, can we-” (Pause.) “Okay. All right. I’ll see you.” (He hangs up.)

Len (to the kids): “Get dressed. We’ve got to go.” (He gets up and walks to the back room to get dressed.)

(Jane is back in bed, reading a book.)

Len: “Hey.”

(Jane looks up and nods.)

(Len picks up his clothing and walks to the washroom. Minutes later, he is ready to go.)

Len: “Come on, kids, get in the car.” (He walks with them to the front door.)

(Jane walks up behind them.)

Jane: “So, you’re just going?”

Len: “Yeah.” (He starts to pull the door closed.)

Jane (raising her voice): “Hey-”

(He closes the door.)

(She stands there, as the dog thumps its tail. A moment later, she finally turns around, puts on the TV, and sits on the couch.)

(Shortly after, she takes the dog for a walk. When they come back, she sits on the couch again. The dog jumps up next to her. She pets his back.)

(Time passes. Jane decides to call her mother. She picks up the phone and dials, but there is no answer. She sighs and hangs up.)

(Cut to: Len and the kids drive up to the mother’s home. They park and get out. Len rings the doorbell.)

(Back to: Jane gets up and goes to use the washroom. When she comes out, she goes to the bedroom and gets under the covers. The dog pushes the door open and sits down to rest in front of the bed. She does not disturb him.)

(Hours later…)

(Len and the kids walk out of the house and to the car. They get on the road. Minutes later, they stop at a burger place and get some sandwiches.)

(The kids sit at a table while Len goes to the front and takes care of placing the order. Stephen tries to make a paper airplane out of a table napkin. Emily idly kicks her feet off the edge of the bench.)

(The food is ready, and Len carries the tray to the table.)

Stephen: “Thanks.”

Len: “Yeah.” (He hands the kids their food and unwraps his own sandwich.)

(He starts to eat. Moments later, he notices Emily has eaten little, and she is very quiet.)

Len: “You’re not talking?”

(Emily shakes her head.)

Len: “Come on.”

(Again, she shakes her head.)

Len (smiles): “Come on, tell me a joke.”

(His daughter looks at him, then turns her head slightly to the side.)


	3. Prime Suspect 1973 continued, Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still more events in the lives of the men and women of Hackney Police Station.

(His daughter looks at him, then turns her head slightly to the side.)

Emily: “Why did the turtle…” (She laughs.) “I forget.”

Len: “Okay.” (He sips his drink.)

(Cut to: Jane gets up and takes the dog for a quick run. Fitz selects a tree. While Jane waits for the dog to finish, a neighbor drives by, and waves at her. She waves back. It’s a cold day. The rain has come and gone while she was sleeping.)

(As she is about to turn back and walk to the door, Len’s car pulls up.)

Len: “Hey!” (He calls out the window. Jane stops the dog. Everyone gets out of the car.)

(Jane gets the mail out of the mailbox. They all walk to the door.)

(Jane lets the dog off the leash. He runs into the main room and barks. She walks to the kitchen and gets a glass of lemonade.)

Stephen: “Do we have popcorn?”

Jane: “I’ll get it.” (She sets a pot on the stove and gets the oil and corn from the cabinets.)

(Len and Emily sits on the couch. Stephen puts on the TV.)

Len: “Put on the football.”

(Stephen finds a station with a match, and goes to sit down. When the popcorn is done, Jane brings it over.)

Len: “It’s crowded. I like that.” (He smiles.)

(Everybody gets some popcorn and enjoys the game. The dog thumps his tail on the floor.)

Len: “Has he got something on his ear?” (He leans over to look at Fitz. There appears to be a scratch on his left ear. It seems to be healed over.)

Len: “Oh well, it’s not bleeding, that’s all we need to worry about.”

Jane: “Hmm.” (She looks down at the popcorn bowl.) “This is a little burned.” 

Stephen: “I’ll take it.” (He quickly grabs some of the burnt corn.)

(The match proceeds until halftime. At the commercial break, Jane gets up to get some more lemonade.)

(There is a knock on the door. Len answers it. It’s an older man who lives a few houses away.)

Crossman: “Hi, Philip Crossman here. Just thought you’d like a box. My wife made these.” (He hands Len a metal tin of cookies.)

Len: “Thanks. I didn’t get you anything.”

Crossman: “That’s all right. Happy Christmas.”

Len: “You the same.”

(Crossman walks away and Len closes the door.)

Len: “These ought to be good.” (He takes one out of the case and bites it.) “Mmm. Fresh.” (He brings the box to the kids. They each take two. He puts the box on the kitchen table.)

(Jane takes a cookie and sets her drink on the table. She goes to a cabinet and gets a treat for Fritz. She throws it to him. He quickly eats it. She takes her things and goes to the couch.)

Jane: “You know, maybe I should do that. Get some small things for our friends. Tins of snacks, or what have you.”

Len: “That might be good.”

Jane: “Are we going to wait ‘til we move to the new house to get the Christmas tree?”

Len: “Yeah, we might.”

Stephen: “Aww.”

Len: “Now, now. If we start to pack tonight, it’ll be over before you know it.”

Jane: “A lot to do on Monday. There’s my test, there’s the paperwork for the house – it’ll take some doing.”

Len: “Yeah. We’ll be all right, though.” (Fitz walks up to the couch. Len pets him on the head.) “There’s a good fella.”

(He turns to look at his daughter. She’s still not very talkative. She has been very subdued since the separation from her mother. He is worried about this.)

Len: “Hey, come here.” (He pats the seat next to him. She moves over.) “Now, come and tell your old Dad what’s going on.”

Emily: “Um...” (She smiles.) “Dunno.”

Len: “Come on.”

Emily: “Can we go make a snowman?”

Len: “Eh, I’ll see if it’s snowing.” (He goes to the door and looks out. Then he comes back to the couch.) “It’s beginning to come down just now. We’ll have to wait until there’s enough to collect for the snowman, okay?”

Emily: “Yes.”

(They continue to watch TV. The match proceeds until Arsenal scores a goal. Len and Stephen throw their hands in the air.)

Stephen: “Yeah!”

Len: “All right!” 

(Emily and Jane smile.)

(The phone rings. Jane answers it.)

Jane: “Hello?”

Mother: “Hello, dear, it’s your Mom. How are you tonight?”

Jane: “Well, and you?”

Mother: “Bit of a sore throat, but I’m taking medicine for it. Thank you. I just wanted to check in on how you were doing.”

Jane: “Not bad, myself. We’re all okay.”

Mother: “Good. Your father and I have started the packing here tonight. I hope you get to do that as well.”

Jane: “We will.”

Mother: “Don’t wear yourselves out. A little at a time.”

Jane: “I know.”

Mother: “I’ve said already, but you’re all invited over here on Christmas Eve. Going to be a huge roast and everything.”

Jane: “Thank you. How’s Dad?”

Mother: “He’s okay.”

Jane: “And my sister?”

Mother: “She’s all right. Almost ready for delivery.”

Jane: “Good.”

Mother: “How are you on that end, by the way?”

Jane: “I’m good. The nausea has slowed down a little. I take the medicine every day. It doesn’t prevent everything, but it helps.”

Mother: “Good. You let me know if you need to go to the doctor.”

Jane: “I will.”

Mother: “I’ll see you later.”

Jane: “You too. Bye now.” (She hangs up.)

Stephen: “Do we have any fruit chews?”

Jane: “I’ll check.” (She looks in the cabinets and finds a small packet.) “Raspberry flavor. Enjoy.” (She hands them to him.)

Stephen: “Thanks.” (He opens the bag and chews a few.)

Len: “Not too many, you’ll ruin your teeth.”

Stephen: “Yes, Dad.”

(Time passes. The game comes to an end. The evening news comes on.)

Announcer: “The zoo today suffered a rupture in a shark tank. The sharks had to be removed and transported to another location. Officials say they will be returned as soon as the break is repaired. No word yet on what was the cause of the incident.” 

(Brief footage of water pouring out of the tank.)

Announcer: “A fire broke out in a shopping center on the west side of town. Luckily, there were no injuries or fatalities.”

(Footage of fire trucks attending the blaze.)

Announcer: “Also, the debate continues in Parliament as more amendments to the proposed budget come forward.”

(Footage of people in the House of Commons debate, yelling at each other and having to be brought out by security as they get in one another’s faces.)

Stephen: “Wow.”

(Len snorts.)

Announcer: “Sport highlights. Arsenal defeated Sunderland today, 2-1. The women’s national tennis team announced the addition of a new coach. Now, over to Almond Davis for the weather.”

Davis: “Snow today, growing heavier tonight. You may wish to move your car to make room for the street cleaners.”

Len: “Kind of her to tell us.”

Jane: “I’ll clean the path tomorrow.”

Len: “If I’m up first, I’ll get it.”

Jane: “Thanks.”

(A commercial comes on for the movie after the news. It’s ‘Benedict Arnold,’ about the renegade general in the American Revolution.)

Len: “Let’s see what else is on.” (He gets up and switches the station until he finds a basketball game.) “That’s better.”

(It’s a friendly game between the men’s national teams of England and Nigeria.)

Stephen: “Go team.”

Jane: “Anybody want some drinks?” 

Stephen: “Grape soda.”

Emily: “Hot chocolate.”

Len: “Beer, please.”

Jane: “All right.” (She goes to get the drinks. She also adds another lemonade for herself. Minutes later, she returns to the couch.)

Stephen: “Thank you.”

(Everyone sips their beverages. Things go fine until the power suddenly shuts off.)

Emily: “Hey!”

(Fade Out)

 

EPISODE SEVEN: “BLOOD”

 

(Open on:)

Len: “Hang on a minute.” (He gets up and makes his way to the kitchen. He finds a candle and matches in one of the drawers. He lights it and goes back to the couch.)

Len: “They usually have this fixed pretty soon. No reason to be scared.”

Emily: “A ghost is going to get us. A ghost.”

Stephen: “Silly.”

Len: “Shh. Let’s just wait.”

(Jane walks to the door and looks up and down the street. Many other houses and lamps are out. She shuts the door.)

Jane: “Looks like it’s the immediate area.”

Emily: “Can we put on the radio?”

Len: “I’ll see.” (He walks to a closet in the hall and fetches a battery-powered radio. He goes to the couch and puts the radio on the table. He switches it on.)

Speaker: “There is a power outage in Hackney and other parts of the north end of town as well. Work crews are addressing the issue. Police are urging everyone to stay in their homes, as the trucks will need road space to get back and forth to the sites.”

Len: “This should be over soon, hopefully.”

Emily: “I’m cold.”

Len: “Get your sweater.”

(Emily gets up and goes to the side room. She comes back with a zip-up sweater.)

Len: “Better.”

(Minutes pass. At last, the lights come back on.)

Emily: “Hooray!”

Stephen: “Thank goodness.”

(Len shuts off the radio. The TV has come back on, tuned to the same channel.)

(They watch the rest of the game. England defeats Nigeria, 82-78.)

Len: “Good game.”

Stephen: “Yeah.”

Len: “Okay, kids, wash up and get ready for bed.”

Stephen: “Okay, Dad.”

(He and his sister walk down the hall to their room.)

(Jane takes the dog outside for the last time of the night. She returns. Len has taken another beer out of the fridge.)

(She crosses the room to put on the radio. The DJ is speaking.)

Host: “Hi folks, I’m Mark Scotts, and we are taking your requests tonight.”

Len: “Call in.”

(Jane goes to the phone.)

Jane: “What song?”

Len: “Stones, ‘Love in Vain.’”

Jane: “Okay.” (She dials the station. The line is busy.) “It’s busy.”

Len: “Ah, well. Come back here.” (He pats the couch cushion. She goes to sit down.)

(He hugs her closely.)

Len: “What are we going to do to kill time until the line is open?”

Jane: “I can’t think of anything...”

(He turns his face up to kiss her. This lasts for several moments.)

Host: “Please feel free to call in again. Lucky tenth caller wins fifty pounds.”

(Len breaks off the kiss.) 

Len: “Go, call.”

Jane: “Okay.” (She rushes to the phone.) “Hello? I’d like to place a request. ‘Love in Vain,’ by the Rolling Stones. And can we enter the contest? (Pause) “Okay. Thank you.” (She hangs up.)

Len: “Back here.” (He pats the couch again. She hasn’t even sat down before he pulls her in for a kiss.)

(He leans back until he is almost underneath her.)

Len: “Well.”

Jane: “Well.”

(He kisses her again. Then):

Len: “After Monday, you’ve got six months off?”

Jane: “At least.”

Len: “Gonna volunteer at the library or something?”

Jane: “Yeah.”

Len: “Then what?”

Jane: “I’ll figure out something.”

Len: “What?”

(They kiss again. They lean over so far that Jane starts to topple off the couch. At the last second, Len grabs her.)

Len: “Whoa there.”

(She leans back and stands up. She brushes off her shirt. He gets up off the couch as well.)

Len: “Near miss.”

Jane: “Want to try this elsewhere?”

(Len nods. They dash off down the hall.)

(As soon as he shuts the door, they start to kiss. He pulls at the buttons of her shirt. They back up close to the bed. He leans back and she gently lands on top of him. He hastens to undo the belt of her pants and moves a hand under the band of her underclothes.)

(View of her face as her eyes first open wide and then close in the intensity of the moment.)

Jane: “Oh-” 

(Jump to: shortly after, they lie side by side, naked under the covers. Jane has a sheepish look on her face. Len stares, eyes wide, at the ceiling.)

Len: “That has… ah… never happened to me before.”

Jane (very quietly): “It’s okay.”

Len: “Nah.” (He kicks his feet back and forth. She takes his hand.)

(He grabs her hand and kisses it. Then they kiss for a minute. He lies next to her and breathes heavily. Then he tips up her chin as he goes for a second try.)

(Afterward…)

(He lies with his arms stretched out above him. She stretches and leans back on her pillow.)

Len: “Better.”

Jane: “Much better.”

Len: “Goodnight.” (He kisses her.)

Jane: “Goodnight.” 

(He closes his eyes.)

(She takes a few more minutes to watch him. The moonlight streams through the blinds. She reaches out her hand, but does not touch him, not wanting to wake him up.)

(Then she turns aside and goes to sleep.)

(Next day.)

(After church, the family walk out and toward the parking lot. Someone waves to Jane. It’s a young woman. She stops to wait for her.)

Teresa: “Hi, I’m Teresa Kennedy. My sister Dora went to the academy with you. Do you remember?”

Jane: “Yes, thanks. How’re you doing?”

Teresa: “Well, thanks. I hear you’ve got some new little ones coming along.”

(Jane blushes.)

Jane: “Yes, next year.”

Teresa: “Thank you, then. We’ll be calling you soon.” 

Jane: “Thanks.”

(She turns and goes away.)

Len: “Let’s get going.” (He walks through the parking lot. Jane and the kids follow.)

(They reach home. It’s a lighter storm than the weather expected.)

(The dog runs up to meet them. Stephen pets him on the head.)

(Everyone puts away their jackets.)

Len: “Kids, today I want you to start packing your things in boxes. You don’t have to do it all at once, but start something. Okay?”

Stephen: “Yes, Dad.”

Len: “Do it now, before you watch telly.”

Stephen: “Yeah.” (He and his sister walk down to the side room.)

Len: “Might as well get started, too.” (He walks into the back room. Jane goes with him.)

(They spend a few hours packing and readying things for the upcoming move. At last, Len puts down a box, tapes it shut, and sits down on the bed.)

Len: “Whew. I need a minute.”

Jane: “All right.” (She sits beside him.) “I could get us a drink.”

Len: “First, I need a shower. Really been sweating.”

Jane: “I do too.”

Len (pause): “Race you?”

Jane: “Yeah!” (Laughing, she bolts up off the bed and runs to the washroom. He chases after.)

(He turns on the water. She cuts in front of him and ducks behind the curtain. He goes in with her.)

(One by one, their clothing is dropped outside the curtain.)

(Some time later…)

(One after the other, dressed in long towels and carrying their regular clothes, they rush to the back bedroom. He shuts the door.)

(And again, later…)

(They lie back under the covers.)

Jane: “Gonna snow tomorrow?”

Len: “Yeah. And you’ve got your test.”

Jane: “And Dad is going to bring the papers for the house. Then, I get six months off.”

Len: “Yeah.” (Pause) “You nervous?”

Jane: “Yes.”

Len: “And happy?” (He smiles.)

Jane: “That too.” 

Len: “Yeah, so am I.” 

(Jane burrows under the covers.)

Len: “You get some rest. I’ll get dinner for the kids.”

Jane: “You sure?”

Len: “Yeah.” (He sits up and reaches for his boxers on the floor. He puts on the rest of his clothes as well.)

(Jane sits up, slides out of bed and finds a clean nightgown and underwear in the dresser. She puts these on and walks to the washroom. She comes out and gets back into bed, in the cool, dark room.)

(Len walks down the hall and knocks on the kids’ door.)

Len: “Come on, now.”

(The kids come out. The three of them head to the living room.)

(Len takes the dog out for a run. He comes back, and the kids are watching TV. Fitz barks at them. Stephen pets him.)

(Len heads into the kitchen to find something to make for dinner. There is ground beef. He takes out a pan and sets up to make burgers.)

(The kids giggle at a variety show. A performer on screen does the hula hoop. The dog barks again. Emily pets him.)

(Cut to: the phone rings. Jane quickly wakes up and answers it.)

Jane: “Hello? Oh yes, hi, Doctor… Did you want to – oh… Really? You say so?… Oh. I didn’t know that. Well – of course I will. That’s very unsettling. But I will if you say so. Thanks.” (She hangs up. She sighs. There is a bleak look on her face. She is almost about to cry, but stifles back the tears. Jane gets under the covers again, and decides to sleep it off.)

(Back to the kitchen. In a few minutes, the burgers are ready. Len puts them on plates and calls the kids over to eat.)

Len: “Everybody! Dinner!”

(The children come to the table. Len gets a bottle of diet soda from the fridge and pours glasses for everybody. For a few minutes, they eat in silence. Then:)

Stephen: “Where’s your friend?”

Len: “Ah, sleeping.”

Stephen: “How come we can’t go to Mom’s this Christmas?”

Len: “Miss Jane’s parents invited us.”

Stephen: “I don’t want to go.”

Len: “You can’t stay home by yourself. Not all day. You’re too young.”

Stephen: “But I don’t want to.”

Len: “You have to.”

(The boy mutters and returns to his food.)

(Emily finishes her soda pop.)

Emily: “Can I have another, Dad?”

Len: “Yes.” (He gets her some ice and pours another soda.)

Emily: “Thanks.”

Len: “Okay.” (He reaches out and flicks her hair. She laughs.)

Stephen: “I did my Christmas list.” (He runs to the side room and comes back with a piece of paper. There are several gifts written on it. He hands it to his Dad. Len looks at it.)

Len: “Hmm. Okay.” (To Emily:) “Where’s yours, kiddo?”

Emily: “Um, I don’t have it.” 

Len: “Well, write one, okay?”

Emily: “Okay.”

Stephen: “I want a bike.”

Len: “We’ll see what Santa can fit down the chimney.”

Stephen: “We don’t have a chimney.”

Len: “Then he’ll come through the window.”

(Emily smiles.)

Stephen: “Is it snowing? Then we can build a castle.”

Len: “You have to have a lot of snow for that. Let me see.”

(He goes to the door and looks out. It is indeed snowing.)

Len: “Okay. We have a storm in progress. It’ll be a while before there’s enough to build something. Let’s… Let’s play a board game.” 

(He goes to a closet in the hall and comes back with Scrabble.)

Stephen: “Dad, you always win that one.”

Len: “Yeah, what’s so bad about that?” (He smiles, and unpacks the box.)

(Some while later, the game is wrapping up.)

Stephen: “I don’t think I can make any more words, Dad.”

Len: “Okay. Let’s count.” (He looks at the notepad on which he’s been keeping score.) “I win by 185 points.”

Stephen: “No fair!”

Len: “Fair.” (He smiles and packs up the box again.)

(Jane walks out into the room. She has gotten dressed in casual clothes.)

Jane: “Hello.”

Len: “Hello.”

(Stephen nods and mumbles something. Emily waves. Jane waves back.)

Jane: “I’ll make something.” (She walks to the fridge and assembles a turkey sandwich. She pours soda pop from the bottle and sits at the table.)

(In short order, she finishes, and takes her plate and glass to the sink.)

Stephen: “Dad, do we have to wait to go to the new house before we get the tree?”

Len: “Yes.”

Stephen: “Drat.” 

Len: “We’ll be there in a few days. You’ll get used to it.”

Stephen: “Where is the new house?”

Len: “Not far. A mile or so.”

Stephen: “Do I get my own room?”

Len: “We’ll see. We’re going to need some space for – you know.” (He smiles at Jane.)

Stephen: “The new children?”

Len: “Yes.”

(Stephen sighs and drops his head onto his chest.)

Len: “It’s not going to be bad. You’ll get used to it. You did when your sister was first here.”

Stephen: “But I was two.”

Len: “Ah, come on.” (He smiles.) 

Jane: “Oh, I forgot to look at the mail from yesterday.” (She goes to a section of the counter where she placed a pile of mail. She brings it to the table.)

(Len looks through it. There are some bills, and some Christmas cards.)

(Jane gets up and goes to the back room. She comes back with an envelope, and hands it to Len.)

(He opens it. There’s nine hundred pounds. He raises his eyebrows and whistles.)

Len: “Why that much?”

Jane: “Just wanted to, hmm, settle something.”

Len: “What?” 

Jane: “I’ll… tell you later.”

Len: “You can’t say it now?”

Jane: “Not in front of...” (She nods her chin at the kids.)

Len: “Okay.” (He raises his eyebrows.)

(Then he gets up and goes to the door again. He quickly shuts it.)

Len: “Sorry, there’s not enough to make a snowman or a castle tonight. Maybe tomorrow.”

Stephen: “Okay.”

(Len flips on the TV. There’s a movie: Disney’s ‘Robin Hood.’) 

(The kids watch the movie, while Len walks into the kitchen and sits at the table with Jane. They lean toward each other, so the kids can’t hear.)

Len: “Want to tell me what’s going on?”

Jane: “Well, I just thought I should set you up for this month and the next two. We’ll be busy moving into the new house. I don’t want to forget.”

Len: “But you’ll be there. Why are you giving this to me now?”

Jane: “Well, I was – going in for a new test after I get done at the office.”

Len: “A test?”

Jane: “A sonogram.”

Len: “Isn’t that covered by the NHS?”

Jane: “They called to tell me that one of my scans showed – some anomalies.”

(Len tenses.)

Len: “The what?”

Jane: “Anomalies. That’s what they said.”

Len: “Jesus.” (He is white as a sheet.) “Are you kidding me?”

Jane: “I thought I may be out of commission for two or three months. (She starts to speak rapidly.) If I can’t get out of bed, I can’t give you the money, and heaven knows I don’t want you to miss any bills.” (She turns to the side. She is fighting back tears.)

Len: “Sweet Jesus, kid.” (He rushes to her side and grabs her in a bear hug. They rock back and forth for a long moment.) 

(Jane starts to cry. Len comforts her.)

Len: “Shh, shh.” (He pats her back and gently rocks again.) “Why did they call you today? It’s Sunday.”

Jane: “They’re from the hospital. They work seven days.”

Len: “Jeez.” (He kisses the top of her head and backs up a bit.) “You gonna be all right?”

Jane: “I – I-”

Len: “No, really.”

Jane (quietly): “Yes.”

Len: “When I’m at work, if you need anything, call me and tell me.”

Jane: “I will.”

Len: “Okay, then.” (He hugs her again and goes back to the couch. He says to the kids:) “Did they sing ‘Robin Hood and Little John’ yet?”

(Jane pulls up a chair next to the couch. The dog sits at her feet. She pets Fitz.)

(The movie ends. Len waves to the kids to get off the couch.)

Len: “Come on, now. School tomorrow.”

Stephen: “But, Dad.”

Len: “But, nothing. Christmas break will be pretty soon anyway.”

(He ushers the two children down the hall. They are gone for a few minutes. Then he comes back and sits next to Jane.)

Jane: “I wonder if we’ll get all the moving things done tomorrow evening. Is there a truck coming?”

Len: “Supposed to be.”

Jane: “Where is the house?”

Len: “On Epstein Street. Not far from here.”

Jane: “Good. Won’t have to memorize another part of town.”

Len: “Nah.” (He reaches out and rubs the back of her neck. Then he leans on her.)

(The TV station goes to a commercial. It’s for a local supermarket.)

Announcer: “Come to Stadler’s for all your Christmas, Hanukkah and New Year’s party needs! We have everything from fruit assortments to candy to decorations!” (The view onscreen pans to show a colorful, well-stocked store.) “Special on soups this week. Over thirty flavors from 79p!”

Jane: “That reminds me. Got to go on Tuesday or so. We need biscuits.”

Len: “Oh?”

Jane: “Yeah. The kids ran out.”

Len: “That’s all?”

Jane: “Well, whatever my Mom needs for Christmas.”

Len: “Aren’t they getting their own?”

Jane: “Everyone always forgets something. Maybe I’ll bring some wine for everybody else, and a cake.”

(They watch for a while. The station plays a documentary by Sir David Attenborough.)

(It’s set in southeast Asia. There is footage of lush wetlands. A small monkey swings through the trees.)

Narrator: “The little primate searches for food in the thick foliage...”

Jane: “Too bad the kids aren’t up.”

Len: “It’ll repeat.”

(Time passes. The news comes on.)

Announcer: “From the United States, more word that President Richard Nixon is considering resignation. Members of his own party, as well as the opposition, have recommended he step down, due to the continuing investigation.”

(Footage onscreen shows a couple of members of the U. S. Congress being questioned by reporters.)

Jane: “Wow.”

Len: “Scary.”

Announcer: “On our shores, the main outline of the budget has been completed, but Parliament continues to haggle over a series of amendments. One MP had to be taken to hospital today, as he passed out, following a spirited defense of his party’s requests.”

(Footage onscreen shows a stout-looking MP first yelling at his colleagues, then falling to the floor. Paramedics come to help.)

Len: “Well, that’s one way to win.”

Jane: “Might save the taxpayers some money.”

Len (laughing): “Yeah.” (He flicks the tag on the back of her shirt.) “They should get rid of these. The small print is so hard to read. How are you supposed to know the safety rules?”

Jane: “It sounds dangerous.” 

Len: “Downright life-threatening.” 

Jane: “Somebody ought to… do something about it.”

Len: “Right.” (He turns to kiss her as he hurries to undo the top buttons of her shirt.)

(He leans over. She is gently pressed underneath him.)

(And Emily walks in.)

Emily: “Hey, Dad-”

(The two scurry to sit up. Jane quickly buttons her shirt.)

Len: “What is it, sweetheart?”

Emily: “I’m having a dream.”

Len: “Hey, kid.” (He reaches out and taps the tip of her nose.) “Is it scary?”

Emily: “Yes.” (She climbs up on the couch and hugs her father.)

Len: “All right, kid. I’ll put on the nightlight. This time next week, we’ll be in a lot bigger space.”

(He walks with her back to the side bedroom. He is gone for a few minutes.)

(Jane sighs and puts her feet up on the table.)

(Len comes back. He sits next to her.)

Len (smiling): “Where were we? Oh yes, a little… safety inspection...” (He flicks the collar of her shirt and leans over to kiss her again.)

(This lasts for some moments. Then she gets up. He follows as she shuts off the lights and the TV.)

(In the back bedroom, moonlight beams through the window. She undresses and gets under the covers. He follows.)

(Later…)

(He leans on her shoulder. She gently traces one of his sideburns up and down.)

Len: “Don’t worry. Tomorrow’s going to be okay.”

Jane: “Yeah. A lot to do.”

Len: “We’ll be all right.”

Jane: “Hope so. If the truck gets here the right time, it’ll be easier. Be nice to get everything done in one night.”

Len: “Yeah. Which reminds me, after work, I’ve got to get over to the realty office.”

Jane: “One more thing to do.” (She smiles.)

Len: “Be nice to get some rest afterward. I’m already thinking about it.” (He smiles.)

(She smiles too, and kisses him.)

Len: “I’d love to stay up and… go into detail...” (He stretches.) “But I’ve got to get some sleep.” (He shuts his eyes.)

Jane: “Goodnight.” (She kisses him one last time and goes to sleep.)

(Next day. When the alarm rings, they both hurry to get out of bed and get ready for the day.)

(At the station. Len goes to his office. Jane goes to the exam room, where she takes a booklet and a pencil, and sits to listen to the instructor.)

Instructor: “Good morning. This is the examination for the rank of Detective Constable. Under no circumstances are you to look at the paper of another officer. You will have two hours total to complete the exam. If you finish prior to that, you may raise your hand, and go to the shooting test. Any questions?”

(No hands go up.)

Instructor: “Very well.” (He looks at his watch.) “Begin.”

(Time proceeds. Jane marks off question after question, pausing occasionally to think about a particularly difficult one. When she is done, she sets down her pencil and raises her hand.)

Instructor: “Thank you.” (Jane stands up.) “You may leave.”

(Jane nods and walks out. She crosses the station courtyard and enters the department shooting range. She approaches the desk clerk.)

Jane: “WPC Tennison, badge 517, here for my firearms qualification, after my test for detective this morning.” 

Clerk: “Yes, ma’am. I’ll check the list.” (He has a page on his desk, with all the names of the people who are testing for detective today. He marks off her name.) “Please take these.” (He gives her a set of large, padded earphones, which will help muffle the blast sound of the gun. She picks them up.) “Come with me.” 

(He walks with her to the inside area of the range. There are a number of targets along the back wall.)

Clerk: “According to department regulations, you must score at least 92 in order to pass. You will fire when you hear each signal. Break a leg.” (He walks out of the room.)

(She puts on the earphones and picks up the gun. There is a box of ammunition next to it. She loads the gun.)

(A sound goes off and one of the targets moves a couple meters forward. She fires. All the bullets land in the center of the target.)

(She breathes out. The next target moves into place. She reloads and waits for the signal. When it sounds, she fires again.)

(The target moves up. Once again, she has placed every shot where it is supposed to be. Again, she takes a deep breath and smiles.)

(The test carries on for several more minutes. When it is done, she places the gun down on the countertop. The clerk walks back in.)

Clerk: “Congratulations. Ninety-eight out of a hundred.”

(Jane smiles.)

Clerk: “You’ll get your results for the other part of the test tomorrow. Hope you make it.” (He smiles.)

Jane: “Thank you.” (She walks out.) 

(She walks down to the Human Resources office.)

Jane: “Hello?” (She approaches the check-in clerk.)

Officer: “Ma’am?”

Jane: “I’m supposed to be going on leave now, for six months. Just wanted to let you know.”

Officer: “Oh, yes, that was you.” (He glances at a book on his desk.) “All set. Have a restful time off.”

Jane: “Thank you.” (She smiles and walks out.)

(She walks down to Len’s office. Before she knocks on the door, she can hear him, talking loudly on the phone.)

Len: “Well, can we at least get a water cooler that works? This is two times I’ve called you. It keeps leaking, and I’m not even pressing the spout.”

(Jane hesitates. She stands in the hallway.)

Len: “Yeah… well… okay. You’ll have to talk to my substitute, because I’m heading out for a while. Fine. Fine. He’ll meet you at the door. Thanks. Goodbye.” (He hangs up.)

(He goes to the door and opens it.)

Len: “Hey!” (He grabs her and pulls her inside. He shuts the door.)

Jane: “I took the-”

(He kisses her. It lasts several seconds. At last he lets go.)

Len: “You ready?” (He grabs his hat off the coat rack and tosses a snack to Manny the cat.)

Jane: “Ah, yes – you’re coming with me?”

Len: “Did you think I wouldn’t?” (He taps her on the elbow and heads out the door. She follows.)

(They head to the car. Len starts the car and turns on the radio. He takes a pack of fruit candy from a storage slip in the dashboard and offers her some.)

Jane: “Thanks.” (She chews the candy.)

Len: “Where is this place?”

(Jane takes out a slip of paper with the address on it. He looks at it.)

Len: “Okay.” (He turns the car at a light, and heads for the place.)

(The hospital is a series of large, low-height gray buildings. In the parking lot, there are signs for various sections. They get out and try to find the right place.)

Jane: “Ah, here.” (She points to one of the buildings. They start to walk.)

(Shortly, they go through the entrance and approach the nurses’ desk.)

Jane: “Excuse me, I’m here for a consultation.” (She shows her I. D.)

Nurse: “Yes, let me check.” (She looks at the records on her desk.) “All right, you’re with Dr. Kessler in room 154. This way.” (She points down the hall. She also hands Len and Jane visitor stickers for their shirts.)

(The two of them place the stickers and walk down to the designated room.)

(Jane knocks on the door. Dr. Kessler opens it. He has dark hair and is in his early fifties.)

Kessler: “Ah yes, you must be the patient. How are you?”

Jane: “Nervous, to be exact.”

Kessler: “Well, let’s discuss what you need.”

(He steps back, and the two of them walk in. They take seats across from the doctor’s desk.)

(The doctor removes some scan printouts from his desk. They show large images of the pregnancy.)

Kessler: “I’m going to be blunt. There is a significant chance the children will not make it.” 

(Len stares. Jane’s lower lip begins to tremble.)

Kessler: “You see, there is the figure of the profile, and then-” (He reaches behind the current photograph and pulls for a new one.) “There is this one.”

Jane: “What is that?”

Kessler: “The indicator that there is, ah, a rather difficult obstacle on this one. There is no other way to say it.”

Jane: “What – what-”

(She shudders. Len grips her arms.)

Kessler: “Look.” (He holds up the picture.) “There is no other way. You have to accept it. Do you see what I am saying?”

(She puts a hand up to her lips.)

Kessler: “I don’t know what else to tell you. I’m sorry.”

(Jane winces and tries to keep her emotions in check.)

Jane: “Can you just – you – just tell us?”

(She shudders. Len hugs her.)

Kessler: “You see, the umbilical cord is beginning to detach from the base. If it proceeds much further, the babies will die. There is no other way to put it. Therefore, I am recommending a termination.”

(Jane begins to hyperventilate. Len hugs her again. She leans on his shoulder and cries.)

Len: “But it’s only been a few months. What chance has she got?”

Kessler: “Fifty percent.”

Len: “We’ll be going now. Thanks.”

Kessler: “But don’t you want to-”

Jane: “I don’t want to anything. Thank you.” (She places a hand over her mouth. Her face crumples. Len holds on to her arms.)

Len: “Is it okay if we – is it safe to-” (He raises an eyebrow. The doctor seems to know what he implies.)

Kessler: “You might as well. You aren’t going to have very much else to look forward to.”

(Jane glares at the doctor, but the man does not add anything else on the subject.)

(The doctor gets up and holds out a pen.)

Kessler: “Sign it.” (He holds up a clipboard with a form on it. Jane quickly scribbles her signature. She hands back the pen, and they walk out.)

(They head for the parking lot. Jane struggles to take deep breaths. Len walks with his arms around her.)

(They get to the car. He starts the car and she gets in the passenger’s side.)

(Jane takes a deep breath and tries to still herself.)

Jane: “I guess this is – my punishment. I should have known.”

Len: “Stop.”

(She starts to hyperventilate. In a few seconds, she begins to sob.)

(He hugs her tightly. She leans on his shoulder and cries and cries.)

(Moments go by. At last, Jane takes a deep breath.)

Jane: “Ah, I have to call my parents.”

Len (gently): “Wait.”

Jane: “But-”

Len: “As far as they know, we’re still doing the move tonight. I’ll call the office and tell them I’m not coming back for the day. I’ll help the kids do the last of the packing.”

(Jane takes some deep breaths.)

Jane: “Okay.”

(Len puts the car in drive and heads out of the parking lot. He puts on the radio, to give them a distraction, and heads out of the parking lot, back on the way home.)

(A few minutes later, he stops at a burger joint and orders enough food for the two of them and the kids. They head home.)

(The kids are just back from school. They run to greet Len.)

Stephen: “Dad!” (He hugs his father.)

(Len hugs him. He walks to the kitchen table and puts down the bags of food.)

Len: “I have to make a call, kids. It’ll be just a minute.” (He goes to the phone and dials the police station.)

(It rings several times before someone picks up.)

Officer: “Hello?”

Len: “Yes, this is Superintendent Bradfield. I’m calling to let you know that an emergency came up, and I will be at home the rest of the day. I will return tomorrow. You may deduct this time from my vacation hours.”

Officer: “Yes, sir. Thank you. We’ll see you then.”

(Len hangs up.)

Len: “Let’s eat.” 

(Jane goes to the cabinets and gets paper plates. She takes out the burgers and fries, puts them on plates, and hands around each of these, plus a drink. Finally, everyone sits down and gets ready to eat.)

(Fitz wags his tail and barks. Stephen hands him a french fry.)

(Len leans over to Jane and whispers.)

Len: “Let’s not tell them just now.”

(Jane nods.)

(Everyone starts to eat. Len takes a second to lean back and put on the radio. Then he goes back to his food.)

Stephen: “Thanks, Dad.”

Emily: “Thank you.”

Len: “So, how was school?”

Stephen: “Good. We learned about the Romans today, and how they built the aqueducts, to have water.”

Len: “Good.” (To Emily:) “What did you do?”

Emily: “We did the numbers again. I can do the times tables, up to times seven.”

Len: “Hey! Good for you.”

(Everyone enjoys their food and drinks for some minutes. Then, Len checks his watch.)

Len: “Hang on a minute. I’ve got to run to the office and have them close our lease.” (He stands up.) “Be back in an hour or so.”

Stephen: “Bye, Dad.”

(Len walks out. Jane and the kids go on with their meal.)

(In a little while, everyone is done with the food. Jane takes the garbage to the pail.)

Jane: “All right, time to pick something to watch. Anyone got ideas?”

Stephen: “Football!”

Emily: “Ice skating.”

Jane: “Let’s see if either of those are on right now.” (She turns channels, until she finds a soccer game.) “Here. I’ll get us a snack.” (She goes to the kitchen and comes back with some nachos. Everyone watches and eats for a while.)

(About forty minutes later, Len comes back, carrying a thick envelope filled with paperwork from the real estate office.)

Len: “He didn’t mind too much. Didn’t charge very much, thank goodness.”

Jane: “That’s good.”

Len: “Who’s winning?”

Jane: “Tottenham versus Newcastle, tied 1-1.”

Len: “Ouch.” (He sits on the couch.)

Jane: “I guess we just wait until the movers get here?”

Len: “Yeah.” 

Jane: “Okay, then.”

(Time passes. There is a knock on the door. Len goes to answer it.)

Mover: “Hello, we’re from Nicholas Transport. Here to help you.”

Len: “Okay.” (He opens the door and lets them in.)

(The movers begin to carry out the boxes that have been prepared in both bedrooms. Hours pass.)

(At last, the house is nearly empty. The workers have also carried out the family’s personal items from the living room. Len gets up to check that nothing has been forgotten.)

Len: “All right, now. Thanks.” 

Mover: “Thanks. Bye now. Meet you at the house. Epstein Street, right?”

Len: “Right.”

(The man waves and walks out.)

Len: “Let’s straighten up everything and pack the car.” (He walks around and checks every room for the last-minute things.)

(In short order, the family is ready to go to the car. Len takes a last look around, and then everybody walks out.)

Len: “Wave goodbye, kids.” (Stephen idly waves at the apartment door. He and Emily get into the car. Jane brings the dog with her.)

Jane: “Going to be a bit crowded.”

(Len drives off. He starts out on the way to the new house on Epstein Street.)

(There is a little snow on the streets. He looks for the right sign.)

Len: “Canton Street… Dixon Street… Ah, here we are. Epstein.”

(He turns and looks for the house. He finds the number.)

Len: “Hey! We’re here!”

(He pulls over, and they all get out.)

(Mr. and Mrs. Tennison stand in front of the house. The moving truck is parked in the driveway.)

Father: “Hello. Glad you got here all right.”

Len: “Yeah. Thanks.”

(He shakes hands with her father.)

Mother: “Why don’t we sit upstairs and get some rest?”

Len: “You can go. I’ll watch them downstairs.”

Mother: “Okay.” (She smiles and opens the door to the upstairs section. Everyone except Len walks up there.)

(The movers have already installed Jane’s parents’ property in the upper section of the house. Jane’s mother goes to the kitchen to get drinks for everybody.)

Father: “So, how was the move?”

Jane: “Fairly smooth. I don’t think they forgot anything.”

Stephen: “Can I have some biscuits?”

Mother: “I’ll see if we have any.” (She goes to the kitchen and comes back with a box of cookies.) “Here you are.”

Stephen: “Thank you.”

Jane: “Good thing we’ll get this over with before Christmas and New Year’s. It would be too hectic if we’d waited.”

Father: “Yes, I rather think so.”

(Cut to: Len watches the workers put down boxes all over the rooms.) 

(Back to: Jane and the kids sit with her parents.)

Jane: “Thank you for agreeing to help us. It’ll save us a lot of trouble.”

Mother: “You’re welcome. It must be an exciting time for you.”

Jane (blushes): “Well, yes.” (She doesn’t yet want to break the news to her parents about the bad word from the doctor.)

Mother: “Your sister suggested we do some shopping before the time arrives. You can find a lot of pretty good things at some of the resale stores.”

Jane: “Yes.”

Stephen: “Can we watch telly?”

Father: “Sure. Let’s see what they’ve got.” (He flips through the stations until he finds an episode of ‘Dragnet.’) “Ah. This one’s American. It’s pretty good.”

(Jane’s father and the kids watch the show. Jane sips her drink and leans back on the sofa.)

(Cut to: Len supervises the final deposit of the boxes, and pays the workers, adding a generous tip.)

Len: “Pleasure doing business with you. I’ll recommend you to my friends.”

Worker: “Thank you, sir. Merry Christmas.”

Len: “You too.” (The other men walk out.)

(Cut to: Jane’s father gets the new house keys out of his pocket. He also gives her keys for the upstairs house.)

Father: “You’ll want to give him these. There’s one for you, also.”

Jane: “Thanks. I’ll go now.”

(She gets up and walks downstairs. With the new key, she opens the door.)

(Len is unpacking things from one of the boxes.)

Jane: “Hi. My father said to give you this.” (She hands him a key.)

Len: “Great. If you don’t mind, I’d like to test something out.” 

(He walks down the hall to the new master bedroom. The movers have placed the mattress. All the new setup needs is the sheets.)

Len: “What say we not go back upstairs just yet?”

(She blushes. He pulls her in for a kiss.)

Jane: “We’d better.”

Len: “Oh, you’re no fun anymore.”

(Laughing, she walks with him. They reach the upper house.)

Len: “Hey, everyone.”

Father: “Hello.”

Mother: “Glad everyone is here. We’ll have a good Christmas.”

Len: “Yeah.” (He smiles and takes a seat on one of the sofas.)

Mother: “Can I get you anything?”

Len: “Beer, please?”

Mother: “Certainly.” (She goes to the fridge and gets a bottle of Bass Ale. She opens it with a pop-top widget. She gives it to Len, and he takes a drink.)

Len: “Thanks. To your health.”

Mother: “Yours also.” (She sits on a plush chair.) “Things okay at the station?”

Jane: “I took my exam today, to qualify as a detective. And the shooting accuracy test. We’ll find out tomorrow if I passed. Guess I won’t be working until I come back from break, but it’ll be a relief if I can pass it beforehand.” 

Mother: “Congratulations!”

Len: “Oh, she’ll pass. I can tell. When I took my test, I stayed up three days studying. Slept eleven hours after I passed.” (He smiles.)

Mother: “Will you be unpacking everything tonight?”

Len: “Not everything, but some.”

Stephen: “Oh, Dad.”

Len: “Come on, the sooner we get started, the sooner we finish.” (He stands up.) “Thanks again for your help. Come see us any time you want to.” (He waves to her parents. Len, Jane and the kids walk back down to their home.)

(Jane busies herself setting up the sheets in the bedroom, while the kids eagerly rush into their new rooms. Len helps set up the sheets in the small side rooms. Each child has a separate bedroom. There is another compact room, fit for storage or guests, which will become the place for the two cribs, when the time arrives.)

(Fitz walks around and barks because he’s confused by all the new things. Len tosses him a snack.)

Len: “Hey, fella. Hey, there. Who’s a good dog?” (He scratches the dog behind its ears.)

(Jane, done with the placement of the sheets and her clothes from the boxes, goes to take the stereo out of its storage case. She finds a table in the living room and puts it there. She fiddles with the wires, until everything is correctly connected.)

(She turns on the power and picks a rock station.)

(Next to be set up is the TV. She sets it on a table and plugs it in. She flips on the power.)

Jane: “Ah, works fine.” (She shuts it off and goes back to unpacking other things.)

(Time passes. The two of them unpack most of the belongings from the boxes. At last, a bit sweaty and worn out, they stop to sit in the living room.)

Len: “Hey, kids, come say goodnight. You’ll each have your own rooms, for once.”

Stephen: “Yeah, Dad. I want to get some posters.”

Len: “Yeah, next week.”

Stephen: “Okay.”

(Emily plays with the dog. Len beckons to her to come over.)

Len: “Hey, kid. You doing okay?”

(She nods.)

Len: “Really?” (He taps her nose.)

Emily: “Yes, Dad.”

Len: “Okay. Both of you, get to bed.”

Stephen: “Goodnight.” (He hugs his father. His sister does the same.)

Len: “Both of you, brush your teeth, and make sure your homework is finished.”

Stephen: “Yes, Dad.” (They walk down to their rooms.)

Len: “Well now.” (He heads down the hall to the bathroom, and comes back in a few minutes. Jane does the same. She flips on the TV, to the late news update. They both sit on the sofa.)

(He takes her hand.) 

Len: “I guess you’re going in tomorrow, to get your results?”

Jane: “Yeah.”

Len: “Maybe we’ll meet up for lunch.”

Jane: “That’d be good.” (She smiles faintly.)

Len: “You seem pretty good, considering-” (Pause) “Sorry.”

Jane: “No. I’ve got to – get on with things. It’ll either happen or it won’t.”

Len: “Don’t push it away.”

(She looks at him.)

Len: “If you need to call me, do it.”

Jane: “At work?”

Len: “Yeah.”

(She leans on his shoulder.) 

Jane (murmurs): “You’re just too good to me.”

(He smiles and hugs her around the shoulders.)

Jane: “We got a lot done today. I hope the kids are happy here.”

Len: “Yeah. Hope so. We’ll give them time.”

Jane: “They have to go through – another surprise. But, they’ll be okay.”

Len: “In time, yes.”

Jane: “I don’t expect them to call me Mother. I know I’m not.” (She takes a deep breath.) “I just want them to be happy.”

(He hugs her again.)

Len: “They will be. You’ll see.”

(On the news, there is footage of a protest march in Paris.)

Announcer: “French dairy workers took to the streets to protest a reduction in milk prices.”

(Pictures of delivery trucks in the midst of huge crowds; then, workers scuffle with police)

Announcer: “Carl Ford with the stock update.”

Len: “It’s boring. Turn it off.”

(Jane crosses to the TV and switches it off. She also turns off the radio.)

Len: “Hey. I like that song.”

(Jane, baffled, goes to switch it back on, but Len smiles.)

Len: “Nah, I’m kidding. Let’s go.” (He nods toward the back room.)

(They walk down. Jane has decorated the room with all the things they used to have in the flat. There are fresh, clean sheets and pillows on the bed.)

(He pulls her to him and kisses her on the forehead. She leans on him for a while, and takes some deep breaths.)

(Then she walks to her side of the bed and slowly unbuttons her shirt. He steps up, kisses her, and runs his hands first over and then underneath the bra.) 

(Later…) 

(Jane leans back on the pillow and props a hand under her head. Len notices that she seems distracted.)

Len: “You all right?”

Jane: “Hmm.” (She tilts her feet back and forth.) “Have to go in tomorrow, to see if I passed.” 

Len: “Don’t worry.”

Jane: “Impossible.” (She smiles briefly.) “Then there’s six months. God willing.”

Len: “Six months.” 

Jane: “Got to get two cribs. Two of everything, my sister said.”

Len: “How’s she doing?”

Jane: “Okay. She’s almost ready.”

Len: “Good.”

Jane: “Yeah.” (She smiles.) “Hope we get to see them sometime.”

Len: “I’m sure.” 

Jane: “Hope I don’t have any...” (very softly) “Nightmares tonight...”

(Len reaches out and turns her face toward his.)

Len: “Listen. It’ll pass. Shh.” (He kisses her.) “Get to sleep.”

Jane: “All right.” (She faces slightly toward him and closes her eyes.)

(However, her sleep is fitful, and indeed filled with bad dreams. She wakes up twice. The first time, it’s very brief, and she is able to shut her eyes and get back to sleep. The second time, it’s more serious. She bolts upright and, without opening her eyes, shouts in fear.)

(Len blinks and sits up.)

Len: “What? You all right?” 

(Jane looks around and struggles to get her bearings.)

(Len puts a hand on her shoulder.)

Len: “Back to sleep, eh?” 

Jane: “Just a minute...” (She reaches for her clothing over the side of the bed and hurries to the bathroom. She takes a drink of water there, and pauses to take a long look at herself in the mirror. Jane tries to take deep breaths to steady herself, but it’s difficult.)

(At last, she walks back to the bedroom. She gets under the covers.)

(Len lies back and rests his head on the pillow.)

Len: “Remember, you can call me any time.”

Jane: “Thank you.” (She briefly kisses him, and breaks it off. He quickly pulls her back in for a longer kiss.)

Len: “Goodnight.”

Jane: “Goodnight.” 

(Again, she faces toward him as she tries to go to sleep. It takes time, but at last her breathing slows, and she settles down to rest.)

(Next day. The alarm goes off. Len slaps the top of the clock. They both get out of bed and hurry to prepare for the day.)

(Cut to: At the station. Jane rushes to the bulletin board, where the test results will be posted.)

(Soon, a PC comes down the hall and staples two pages in the open space. They read “Passed” on one, “Failed” on the other. Jane is eager to find her name.)

Jane: “Passed… Fulmeyer… Linsby… Penton…” (She traces a finger over the list of names.)

(And finds her own name on the list of people who passed.)

(She shouts for joy, as do many others who have walked up next to her and also found their names.)

(The new detectives pat each other on the back and shake each other’s hands.)

(DCI McKee walks down the hall and sees everyone celebrating.)

DCI McKee: “Well done, ladies and gentleman. You’ve earned it.”

(Mahlert, who did not take the test, walks up and sees Jane there.)

Mahlert: “Hey, you did good.”

Jane: “Thank you.” (She notices he isn’t among the group who passed.) “Didn’t you take it?”

Mahlert: “No, I’m going to wait until next year.”

Jane: “Oh. Well, I’ve got the rest of the day off. See you.”

Mahlert: “Good luck. With everything.”

Jane: “Thanks. And you.”

Mahlert: “Do drop by and see us sometime.”

Jane: “I’ll do that.”

(Mahlert nods and leaves.)

Jane: “Too early for lunch – I’ll just-”

(She turns and walks toward Len’s office. As she approaches the doorway, she hears that he is on the phone.)

Len: “And I said, five pies, with no onions… No, not extra onions, no onions. At all. Whatsoever.” (He sighs.)

(A minute later, he hangs up the phone.)

(Jane taps on the door.)

Len: “Come in.”

(Jane opens the door. The cat is walking around in front of the desk.)

Jane: “News, sir.”

Len: “Good or not?”

(She breaks into a smile.)

Jane: “I passed.”

(He jumps out of the chair and rushes around the desk. He grabs her in a bear hug.)

Len: “Ha. I knew it.” (He pulls her slightly off the ground and walks with her toward the couch.)

(Just as he is leaning forward to kiss her, DCI Josephs walks in.)

Josephs: “If you have a minute, sir-”

(Len rapidly puts Jane down and turns to face the visitor.)

Len: “Yes?”

Josephs: “Requisitions for the New Year’s Eve party.”

Len: “Always with these damn things.” (He signs the bottom of the page.)

Josephs: “Thank you. Later, sir.” (He nods at Jane and walks out.)

(Len flips his hat on one hand, and with the other, scratches the back of his neck.)

Len: “Ordered lunch for all the people who passed the test. You have to call in these things so early.”

Jane: “I imagine.”

Len: “So, how does it feel to be all-powerful?”

Jane (laughing): “Do I get a parking space with a sign on it?”

Len: “No, I just get to bug you about felonies now instead of accidents and whatnot.”

Jane: “Well, better get home and call my parents.”

Len: “They’ll be very pleased.”

Jane: “Yes. Say, when do we get our new uniform shirts, with the emblems and the badge?”

Len: “Ah, when you report back. For you, that’ll be six months. Everyone else, I think they’re sworn in tomorrow.”

Jane: “Okay, then.” (She briefly kisses him, and breaks it off.)

(He, in turn, puts his hands on her cheeks and pulls her in for a very long kiss. At last, he stops.)

Jane: “I’ll remember that...” (She walks out.)

(Jane walks out of the building and takes a bus to go home.)

(She gets on board and takes a seat. It’s not crowded at this time of day.)

(An older woman smiles at her. A couple of students are kicking the seats in the back.)

Jane: “Hey, shouldn’t you be in school?”

Boy: “Going to a chess tournament, Officer.”

Jane: “No, what are you really doing?”

Boy: “Nah, I’m serious. We are competing on behalf of Delacorte Academy. There’s a meet today, over at Torsen School.” (He points to the patch sewn onto his school sweater.)

Jane: “Well, good luck.”

Boy: “Thank you.” 

(The boys get off the bus at their stop. The older woman smiles at Jane.)

Woman: “They didn’t have a chess club when I was in school. I like to play, though.”

Jane: “Me too.”

Woman: “You are a police officer, yes?”

Jane: “Yes.”

Woman: “Congratulations. I think it’s good.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

Woman: “I taught science, in my time.”

Jane: “Oh, did you?”

Woman: “Yes. It’s better now. More machines for the labs and whatnot.” (She gets up and taps the signal for the bus to stop.) “Been nice meeting you.” 

Jane: “You as well.” (The older woman leaves.)

(The doors close, and the bus heads back into traffic. Jane looks out the window.)

(In time, she arrives at the closest stop to the new house. She gets out and stretches her feet.)

(A few sparrows alight in a tree. She watches them jump and warble. After much recent tension in her life, it’s nice to have something to smile about.) 

(She walks down to the house and opens the door. The kids aren’t home from school yet. She puts on the radio and TV, and prepares to make some lunch and relax.)

(Jane takes a microwave pizza out of the freezer. Just as she’s about to put it in the microwave, the phone rings.)

Jane: “Hello?”

Mother: “Yes, dear, how are you?”

Jane: “Good. What’s up?”

Mother: “Your sister said she’s going into the hospital next week.”

Jane: “Ah. Good to finally have a date marked. Is she feeling well?”

Mother: “Yes, thank goodness. Her husband is all to bits, of course.”

Jane: “First-time Dad.” 

Mother: “Yes. Your sister’s checking in on Tuesday morning. We’ll call you when we have some progress to report.”

Jane: “Good. Thanks for calling.”

Mother: “Do you want me to come downstairs and cook you something?”

Jane: “No thanks, I’ve got it.”

Mother: “Well, don’t want to cramp your style all the time. Can’t bug you every day. Just every other day.”

Jane: “That’ll do.” (chuckles) “By the way, it’s Detective to you, now.”

Mother: “What’s that?”

Jane: “I passed my exam from yesterday.”

Mother: “Congratulations! I’m so proud! Oh, I can’t wait ‘til your father gets here, so I can tell him.”

Jane: “Thanks. It’s been some year, but I made it.”

Mother: “You did. We’ll have to take you out to celebrate.”

Jane: “That would be good.”

Mother: “Did you want to sign up to work at the library?”

Jane: “Yes, I think that would be low-stress. No danger, nothing heavy to haul, and not a far distance. I’ll check to see if they have any paid positions open. If not, I can volunteer. Gives me something to do.”

Mother: “Yes. I’ll leave you to your lunch now.”

Jane: “Thank you, Mom. Goodbye.” (She hangs up.)

(Jane goes back to the kitchen and puts the pizza in the microwave. In a few minutes, she takes it out and puts it on a plate. She takes a bottle of soda pop from the fridge, and goes to sit on the sofa, to watch TV.)

(There is the afternoon news update.)

Announcer: “A two-alarm fire broke out in midtown today. Luckily, there were no serious injuries.”

(Footage of fire trucks arriving at the scene.)

Announcer: “The men’s national ice hockey team added a new coach today. He has high hopes for our progress in the next Olympics.”

(Footage of the coach skating with his players.)

Announcer: “Stocks took a downturn early this morning. Stay tuned for updates at the close of the business day.”

(Footage of stockbrokers yelling at each other on the busy trading floor.)

Announcer: “And now, the weather with Cal Eagle.”

Eagle: “Expect considerable snow tonight, Londoners. This storm could send us at least a foot.”

(Jane whistles.)

(The kids are not due home from school for a while yet. Jane turns TV channels until she finds one of her favorite movies, ‘Casablanca.’)

(She watches for a while. When the film ends, she shuts off the TV and radio and goes to sleep.)

(She wakes up a few hours later, as the kids come in from school.)

Stephen: “Hi, Fitz.” (He pets the dog as it walks up to him.)

(Jane walks out.)

Stephen: “Hi, miss.”

Jane: “Hello.” 

(Emily nods.)

(The kids go right to the kitchen table.)

Stephen: “I want biscuits, please.”

(Jane arches an eyebrow at his boldness, but gets the cookies anyway.)

(Fitz walks up and sticks his nose in Stephen’s face. The boy pets him.)

Stephen: “How come we don’t have a tree yet?”

Jane: “I think your father will get one soon.”

Stephen: “Good. I want to put the lights on it.”

Jane: “Yeah, that’ll be good.”

Stephen: “We also have the ornaments in a great big box. He can get them, too.”

Jane: “Sure.” (To Emily:) “Did you want anything?”

Emily: “An orange, please.”

(Jane goes to a bowl on the counter and gets an orange. She puts it on a plate and takes a knife. She slices the orange into small bits.)

Jane: “Here you go.”

Emily: “Thanks.”

(They eat for a few minutes. Then:)

Stephen: “Can I call my Dad?”

Jane: “Yeah, if you want.”

(Stephen goes to the phone. He dials the station.)

Stephen: “It’s busy. I’ll call later.” 

(He moves to the sofa and takes out his school books.)

(He reads for a while. Emily gets her notebook and does some math problems.)

(A couple hours later…)

(Len walks in the door. He has a Christmas tree tucked under his arm. The kids jump up when they see him.)

Stephen: “Hey, Dad!”

(The children hug him.)

Len: “Hey, everyone.” (He leans the tree against the wall.)

Stephen: “You finally got one.”

Len: “Yeah. We’ll put it on the metal stand tonight. Tomorrow, we’ll put up the decorations.”

Stephen: “I want to do it tonight.”

Len: “Sorry, kid. Got to give the tree time to breathe.”

Stephen: “But it’s a tree.”

Len: “Still.” (He walks to the bathroom, and comes back in a couple minutes.) 

Jane: “I gave my mother the good news.”

Len: “Well, then.”

Jane: “She said she may take us out to celebrate. I don’t know whether that’s tonight or not.”

Len: “I imagine she’ll call us.”

Jane: “Yeah. Dad should be home from work soon.”

 

(The dog runs around in a circle, in the living room. Emily chases him and tries to give him a toy.)

(Len walks to a side closet and gets the metal stand for the tree. He places it in in a corner of the room, and sits in a recliner chair.)

Len: “Busy day today. Everybody wanted everything.” (He smiles and breathes out a long, heavy breath.) “I guess that’s what I do every day, now.”

Stephen: “Did you arrest anybody, Dad?”

Len: “No, I’ve got people who do that for me, now.”

Stephen: “Do you have to go to court, in case anybody gets murdered?”

Len: “Well, sometimes. Depends on the case.”

Stephen: “I bet it’s exciting.”

Len: “Yeah, can be.” (He smiles.)

(He takes out a newspaper and starts to read.)

(A half hour goes by. Then there is a knock on the door. Jane gets the door. It’s her parents.)

Jane: “Hello.”

Father: “Hello.” (They walk in.)

(Len puts down the paper and stands up.)

Len: “Hello.” (He shakes her father’s hand.)

Jane: “So, what’s up?”

Father: “I hear there’s a new detective in town. We’re taking you out to eat.”

Len: “Good. Is it okay if everybody comes?”

Father: “Of course. Except the dog.” (He pets Fritz on the head.)

Len: “Get ready, kids. Wash your hands. Let’s go.”

(The kids take a few minutes to get ready in the bathroom. Then they come back to the living room.)

Len: “Come on now.” (He heads out the door.)

(They group outside the door, to decide where they’ll be going.)

Len: “Picked a place?”

Father: “Lampley’s. It’s on Sharrick Street.”

Len: “I’ll find it.” 

(They go in two cars. Jane’s parents go in theirs, Len and the others in his.)

(They set out on the road. Len flips on the radio. It’s starting to snow. He puts the windshield wipers a little faster.)

(Shortly, they arrive at the restaurant and park in the lot behind the building.)

(They get out and walk to the front door.)

(In the lobby, Jane’s father approaches the front podium.)

Waiter: “Hello there.”

Father: “Yes please, Tennison, party of six.”

Waiter: “Right here, sir.” (The man picks up some menus and walks them to their table.)

(The family take their seats and look at the menus. Emily sips some water.)

(There are little candles in the center of the table. Jane’s mother lights one.)

Father: “The steak was good, last time.”

Mother: “Yes. I believe I had the shrimp.”

(Jane looks over her card.)

Jane: “The chicken cacciatore looks good.”

Len: “Kids, what are you getting?”

Stephen: “Ah… I don’t know. Seafood soup, first, then, I don’t know what.”

Len: “Ah… they have burgers.”

Stephen: “Hmm.” (He continues to look.)

(The waiter comes back to take everyone’s drink choices.)

Waiter: “And what would we all like to drink?”

Father: “Pitcher of Boddington’s for us, and a pitcher of cola for the kids.”

Waiter: “Fine, sir. I’ll be back in just minutes.”

Father: “Thank you.”

Len: “I’ll get the poached bass.”

Father: “Steak for me.”

Mother: “Scallops and pasta.”

Emily: “I would like pasta with the white sauce.”

Stephen: “I’ll get a burger.”

(The waiter comes back with the drinks and extra glasses. He takes their dinner orders and walks away.)

Father: “So, I wanted to say how proud we are of you.” (He raises his glass to Jane.)

Len: “Hear, hear.”

Jane (blushing): “Thank you.” (They clink glasses. Jane is having soda.)

Mother: “To your success.” 

Jane: “Thank you.”

Stephen: “Do you have to have a new hat?”

Jane: “No, but I do get a new shirt and jacket. It’ll be when I go back to work, in a few months.”

Stephen: “Wow. Do you have your own car, now?”

Jane: “No. I’ll have to use whatever’s available.”

Stephen: “Do you put people in jail?”

Jane: “Uh, sometimes.” (She smiles.)

Stephen: “I’m going to be eight next year. When I get done with school, in ten years, I’ll either be a policeman like my Dad, or a fireman. I can’t decide.”

Jane: “Well, either one is good.”

Stephen: “Yeah.”

(They talk amiably for several more minutes. In time, the food arrives.)

Father: “Ah, this looks good.”

Mother: “Indeed.”

(The waiter puts down each plate.)

Waiter: “Enjoy.”

Len: “Thanks.” (The waiter walks off.)

(Everyone takes a minute to look over the food and enjoy the rich scents. Then they dig in.)

Stephen: “The stew’s pretty good.”

Len: “Fish is a little salty. But I should have expected it.”

Father: “The steak is very good.”

Mother: “Nice. A little too much oregano.” (She refills her beer glass.)

Father: “Thankful you’re not driving.” (He smiles.)

(They eat for a while. Then:)

Stephen: “Do they have dessert?”

Father: “Yes, but let’s finish this first.” (He has a baked potato as his side dish, and takes a couple bites of that.) “Mm, good.”

(Emily eats her pasta alfredo.)

Len: “That good?”

Emily: “Yes.” (She smiles.)

Stephen: “Dad, did you get my list?”

Len: “Yes. Santa’s helpers are on the way.”

Stephen: “Good. I hope they get my bike.”

Len: “You been good?”

Stephen: “Ah...”

(Len smiles.)

(Time passes. They tell stories, eat, drink and laugh.)

Len: “…so I was in the academy, and they had me climb the giant rope. I did it, but it felt like my arms were going to fall off, after that.”

(Everyone smiles.)

Len (to Jane’s father): “If you don’t mind my asking, sir, where do you work?”

Father: “A government office. I do computer programming. With the data cards.”

Len: “Ah.”

Father: “Yes. It’s boring, most of the time. They say in the future, computers will be a lot smaller, and have a lot more memory.”

Len: “Good for you, then.”

Father: “Yes, I imagine.”

(Jane’s mother coughs while chewing a bit of scallop. Her husband pats her on the back.)

Father: “You okay, honey?”

Mother: “Yes, I’m fine. Thank you.” (She straightens up and smiles.)

Father: “Drink something.”

Mother: “Yeah.” (She sips her beer.)

Father: “Okay?”

Mother: “Yes.” (She smiles.)

Father (to Jane): “So, are you looking forward to all the new responsibility?”

Jane: “Well, I’ll be home getting ready for the kids, and then I’ll be back to work. Never a dull moment.”

Father: “Yeah. Did you call the library?”

Jane: “I will. Thank you for reminding me. I’ll try to get a shift that lets me go home when Stephen and Emily get out of school.”

Mother: “That’ll be good.”

Jane: “Yeah. Nine to three should be just right.” (She sips her drink.) “I’m keeping my fingers crossed for my sister next week.”

Mother: “Yes. I’ll be a grandmother for the first time.”

Father: “And two and three not long after that.”

Jane: “Are you proud?”

Father: “Oh yes, very.” (He smiles.)

Mother (to Len): “You’ll be sleeping in shifts again.” (She smiles.)

Len: “I don’t mind. I’ve done it before.” (He smiles too.)

Mother (to Jane): “When your time is a little closer, dear, we’ll get you some cribs and everything. Blankets, clothes, you’ll need a lot.”

Jane: “Yes, thanks.”

Stephen: “Do I have to get a new room?”

Len: “No, you can stay where you are now.”

Stephen: “Good.”

Len (to Emily): “How you doin’ over there, kid?”

Emily: “Good.” 

Len: “How’s your food?”

Emily: “I like it.” (She swirls her pasta around in the sauce and takes another bite.)

Len: “Good.” (He eats the last of his fish and swigs his beer.)

(Jane’s father signals the waiter.)

Father: “Check, please.”

(The waiter brings the paper. He pays and leaves a good tip.)

(He gets up, and everyone else does, too.)

Len: “Hope the roads aren’t completely covered by now.”

Father: “Well, the city should have trucks out soon.”

Len: “Yeah, let’s hope.”

(Everyone heads out to the parking lot.)

Jane: “Thanks, Dad.”

Father: “Yeah, see you later.”

(He and his wife get in their car and leave. Len hands Jane the keys, and they and the kids get in his car.)

(It’s snowing moderately. Jane turns on the wipers. Len puts on the radio.)

Announcer: “Hi, everybody, it’s Mike Scotts again. Here’s a special request. Going out to Sarah, who’s visiting from Germany. ‘Lucky Man,’ by Emerson, Lake and Palmer.”

(Jane gets going into traffic. Len taps his fingers on the door and sings along with the radio.)

(Shortly, they arrive home. Len is a little tipsy. Jane holds on to his elbow as they walk to the door.)

(Fitz is very glad to see them. He wags his tail.)

Jane: “Come on, little guy. I’ll take you out.”

(She walks the dog. When she comes back, Len and the kids are seated on the sofa. They are drinking soda pop and watching a game show.)

Announcer: “What is the executive capital of South Africa?”

Contestant: “Uh...”

Announcer: “I’m sorry, the answer is Capetown.” 

Stephen: “I read that in class last week.”

Len: “Should have answered. That was 200 pounds.”

Stephen: “They can’t hear you on the telly.”

Len: “Yes, they can.”

(Jane removes the tree from the corner and gets the metal stand. She starts to move the tree again. Len gets up to help her.)

Len: “Here.” (He assists her in setting the tree in its holder. Then he bends down to tighten the bolts that hold it in place.) “There. That’s finished. We can do the decorations tomorrow.”

Stephen: “Yeah!” (He throws his hands in the air.)

Emily: “Dad-” (She gets up and walks to her room. She comes back with a small wooden ornament, complete with a string. It looks hand-painted.)

Len: “Hey, sweetheart! Thanks!” (He spins it around. It shows a cartoon dog chasing a ball.) “Very nice. That’ll be the first one I put on it tomorrow.”

(Emily hugs her Dad and goes back to her seat on the sofa.)

(The game show’s credits roll.) 

Len: “Come on, kids. Time to get to bed.”

Stephen: “Come on, Dad. A half four more?”

Len: “No. The more sleep you get, the better.”

Stephen: “Okay.” (He and his sister walk off to their rooms.)

Len: “So.” (He pats the couch next to him. Jane crosses to him and sits down.) “Thanks for getting us home tonight.”

Jane: “Sure.”

(The station now shows coverage of a ski competition. One of the skiers is doing well until he hits a slalom gate, and veers off track.)

Len: “Watch it.”

Jane: “Ouch.”

(She wriggles against him and leans her cheek on his chest. He grins.)

Announcer: “The skier finishes in fourth place. Shame about the tilt.”

(The next skier starts the course. He does better, finishing in second.)

Announcer: “And that’s a boost for his country’s team.”

(The crowd waves flags and cheers their approval.)

Jane: “Where is this?”

Len: “Switzerland.”

Jane: “Ah.” (Pause) “Speaking of snow, I’m thinking of getting the kids toboggans for Christmas.”

Len: “They’ll like that.”

Jane: “One of these weekends, we ought to take them to the park.”

Len: “That’ll be fun.”

Jane: “They have off from Christmas Eve to New Year’s, don’t they?”

Len: “Yeah.” 

Jane: “Maybe I’ll wait to start at the library until then.”

Len: “Might be good.” 

(He leans in and kisses the back of her neck, then gently rubs it.)

Jane (smiles): “Ah...” (She sighs.)

(He reaches just under her shirt and massages her shoulders.)

Jane: “Oh.” (She rolls her shoulders and relaxes.)

(He kisses her neck again and lets his arms hang loosely over hers.)

(After some moments, she gets up. He pulls her back so that she falls on top of him, and he topples level with the surface of the couch. She is facing away from him.)

(He laughs. She smiles awkwardly.)

Len: “Okay, now you’re gonna get it.” 

(He sits up, bringing her with him, and she gets up to walk down the hall. He follows.)

(Moonlight streams through the blinds. She moves to stand next to the bed. She begins to undo her shirt, but one button is stuck.)

Len: “Need help?” (He crosses to her and gently fiddles with it. The button pops off the shirt entirely. He tosses it onto the little table with the lamp.) “We’ll fix it tomorrow.”

(He steps in to kiss her. They move to the surface of the bed. He leans down and continues to kiss her.)

(Len removes all of her clothing. Before he can tend to his own, he abruptly sits up, and hurries into the washroom.)

(She sits up and covers herself with the sheets.)

Jane: “Is everything all right?” (Len is too far away to hear.)

(For a few minutes, there are the sounds of running water from the bathroom, as he splashes some on himself. He comes back, red-faced and breathing heavily.)

(Jane sits up, worried.)

Jane: “Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?”

(Len shakes his head.)

(He gets under the covers and runs a hand down her arm. She touches his face, and notices it’s burning up.)

Jane: “You’re running a fever.”

(He shakes his head and moves toward her again, but frowns as he starts to feel sweat breaking out. He lies back on the pillow, puts a hand on his forehead, and looks up at the ceiling.)

Jane: “I’ll be right back.” (She gets up, puts on her long shirt and underclothes, and goes to the washroom. She returns with a washcloth doused in cold water, a thermometer, and a glass of water as well. He quickly drinks the water.)

Jane: “Here.” (She puts the thermometer into his mouth and drapes the cloth across his head.)

(In a moment, she checks the temperature.)

Jane: “Thirty-nine. Oh, dear.” (She puts a hand on his cheek.) “If you don’t mind me asking, did you take all your medicine?” 

Len: “Ah, yes. I did.”

Jane: “Good. Do you want anything else?”

Len: “Couple aspirin, and more water. Please.” (He breathes heavily and turns red again.)

(Jane nods and swiftly goes back to the bathroom. She returns with two aspirin and another cup of water. She hands these to Len. He takes them.)

Len (sighing): “Jeez.” (He takes deep breaths. She puts a hand on his shoulder.)

Jane: “You really all right? Was there blood? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

Len: “Ah, there was a little blood. But I just want to sleep.” (He gets back under the covers.) “Sorry, I won’t-” (He looks at her, and smiles gently.)

(She nods, knowing what he means, and puts her hands on his shoulders. He leans back into the pillow, smiles, and closes his eyes.)

(Next day. Len sits up, without opening his eyes. Jane wakes up as well.)

Jane: “Do you want me to call the station and say you’re not going in?”

Len: “No. I’ll try it today. If I feel terrible again, I’ll come home.”

Jane: “Okay.” (She kisses him on the cheek and lies down again.)

(He gets some clothing together and walks to the washroom to get ready for the day.)

(Cut to: he drives to the station. During the trip, he starts to feel overheated again. He has a cup of water with him, and splashes some on his face.)

(Len reaches the station and parks the car. He gets out and walks in.)

(As soon as he gets to his office, he takes a big drink of water from the cooler. Gibbs walks in.)

Gibbs: “Oh, it’s going to be one of those days?” (He puts a large envelope on the man’s desk.) “You may want to get a look at those photos. Crime scene from this morning. Elderly woman stabbed to death. Body found next to a sidewalk.”

Len: “Any witnesses?” (He winces and places a couple of fingers on the side of his nose.)

Gibbs: “No. Ah, you got a sinus infection?”

(Len realizes he still hasn’t told most of the people at work about his condition. He decides not to at the moment.)

Len: “Ah, yeah, that’s the problem.”

Gibbs: “I thought cold weather killed germs. In Finland, nobody gets a cold.”

Len: “Is that so?”

Gibbs: “I read it somewhere.”

Len: “Ah, the University of I Heard it From Some Guy. Best school in the world.”

Gibbs: “Shush. So, you reading that report or what?”

(Len opens the envelope and takes out some crime scene photographs and some typed pages of information.)

Len: “Cut to the neck.”

Gibbs: “And the side.”

Len: “What was she, sixty-five? Seventy?”

Gibbs: “Seventy-four.”

Len: “Any money taken?”

Gibbs: “Yes.” 

Len: “Interfered with?”

Gibbs: “Yes.” 

(Len frowns.)

Len: “We talked to the neighbors yet?”

Gibbs: “We’ve started.”

Len: “Good. Clean it up by the end of shift.”

Gibbs: “Got it.”

Len: “Get this asshole, really quick.”

Gibbs: “Yes, sir.”

(Len puts back the photos and papers into the envelope, and hands them to Gibbs. He pushes his chair back from the desk, and is about to tell Gibbs something, when he starts to cough.)

(The DCI looks concerned as Len pulls tissues out of a box on the desk, and hacks up into them.)

Gibbs: “Hey, you all right? Really?”

(The coughing gets worse. Len bends over in pain. He spits up considerable blood on the tissues.)

Gibbs: “Shit, man, you’re bleeding.”

(Len scowls, disposes of the tissues, and gets some more.)

Gibbs: “Jeez, man, I’m calling an ambulance.”

Len: “No, no, I’ll walk out on my own.”

Gibbs: “The hell. If you won’t take an ambulance, at least let me drive you.”

(Len looks at him for a moment, then gives up.)

Len: “All right.” 

(He gets up from the desk. Gibbs reaches out an arm and guides him through the doorway. He keeps a hand on Len’s back.)

(As they walk into the hallway, Gibbs spots another officer.)

Gibbs: “Excuse me. Tell everyone the superintendent and I are going to be back in an hour or two. Have someone else stand in for each of us.”

Officer: “Okay, sir.” (The officer walks into Len’s room and stands behind the desk.)

(Gibbs and Len walk out into the parking lot. Gibbs goes to his car and helps Len get in the passenger side.)

(Once underway, they start to look for the hospital. He drives past a signpost.)

Gibbs: “There’s the marker. Not far now.”

(Len continues to cough. He takes tissues out of his pocket and spits into them.)

Gibbs: “You want to tell me what this is really all about, or should we wait?”

Len: “Wait.”

Gibbs: “Are you kidding? You look like you’re gonna-” (He does not want to say ‘die.’) “You know.”

Len: “It’ll be all right.”

Gibbs: “Stop lying, man.”

Len (quietly): “That’s enough.”

Gibbs: “All right. We’re here.” (He pulls into the hospital parking lot.)

(They walk up to the A&E entrance.)

(Once inside, they walk to the front desk. Gibbs shows his I. D. to the nurse.)

Gibbs: “This man needs help. He’s bringing up blood.”

Nurse: “Ah, yes, he was here not too long ago – let me see if the same doctor is available.” (She flips through the records book on her desk.) “No, I’m sorry, you’ll have to see Dr. James this time. If you’ll fill this out, please.”

(She hands Len a clipboard. He hastens to write out all that he’s supposed to, and signs the bottom of the page. He gives it back to the nurse.)

Nurse: “Thank you. Please take a seat. It should just be a few minutes.” 

Gibbs: “Thank you.” (He walks Len over to some seats in the waiting area. They sit down.)

(Len still hacks and coughs for several more minutes. The blood spots spatter the tissues.)

Gibbs: “I know what that is. My sister had that.” 

(Len says nothing.)

Gibbs: “Does she at home know?”

(Len nods.) 

(Gibbs then becomes very quiet. It’s an awkward moment.)

(At last, the doctor comes down the hall.)

James: “This way, please.”

(Len gets up.)

Len: “Call the office. And my house, please.”

Gibbs: “I will.” 

(Len and the doctor walk to an office down the hall. They take their seats.)

James: “What seems to be the trouble?”

Len: “I’ve been coughing up blood.”

James: “Let’s see your chart.” (He goes to a file cabinet and gets out Len’s records.) “Hmm. Sorry to see that… let’s take some scans and see what you need.”

(Len nods and slumps in his chair.)

(Cut to: Gibbs is in the lounge. He calls up the station.)

Gibbs: “Hello, I’m with the superintendent. He is with the doctor right now. You should plan on us being out for at least two hours. Thank you.” (He hangs up, and makes another call, to Len’s house.)

(The phone rings. Jane picks up.)

Jane: “Hello?”

Gibbs: “Hello, this is DCI Gibbs. We’ve had to take the super to the hospital. He may be a few hours late getting home.”

Jane: “Oh, no.”

Gibbs: “Yes, I’m afraid. We’ll see what they want to have done in a while.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

Gibbs: “See you later.” (He hangs up.)

(Cut to: Jane, frightened by the news, puts a hand over her lips and starts to tear up. She takes a deep breath to steady herself.)

(Over to: The hospital. Len sits, shirtless, in front of a scanning machine. The doctor sets it up and activates it. There is a loud whirring sound.)

James: “Okay, not wearing any jewelry, are you?”

(Len shakes his head.)

James: “Okay.” (He throws some switches. The machine moves, providing detailed scans of Len’s upper body.)

(The scans come up on the screen. The doctor looks them over. He hits ‘print,’ and large copies tumble out of the machine. He picks them up.)

James: “Let’s see.” (He squints.) “Yes, I’m afraid it’s grown some. Stage three.”

(Len winces.)

James: “We may have to see about the merits of an operation. We’ll give you a call in a few days.”

Len: “I’ll be waiting by the phone? At Christmas?”

James: “Yes. Can’t be helped.”

Len: “What’s my family going to think?”

James: “You’ll have to sort it out with them. What was the earlier estimate?”

Len: “Ten years.”

James: “Sounds about right. You should still have the same. Listen, for now, go home and get some rest. You need it.” (He writes something on a prescription pad.) “Take this to the chemist. I’m increasing the strength of the cough suppressant. Don’t drink it with alcohol.”

Len: “Clear, sir.”

James: “Good luck. You may go.”

Len: “Thank you.” (He walks out to the lobby.)

(Gibbs sees him and stands up.)

Len: “I have to take this to the chemist. The office is this way, I think.” (He finds a sign which shows where the hall is. The two of them walk down there.)

(Len hands the slip to the desk clerk and the man processes the order. It takes a few minutes. Shortly, the man hands Len a bag.)

Gibbs: “Let’s go now. Are you heading back to the station?”

Len: “Well, I don’t know.”

Gibbs: “Don’t do it. Take some advice. Go home. Play with your kids. Get some sleep.”

(Len shrugs.)

Len: “Okay. I don’t like to lose the hours out of my paycheck. Got more on my mind these days.”

Gibbs: “Surely you’ve got some time saved up. Either vacation or sick days. They’d have to let you.”

Len: “Yeah, I’ll look into it.”

(They walk to the parking lot.)

Gibbs: “Can you eat? You want me to grab you a sandwich?”

Len: “No, I’ll have something when I get home.”

Gibbs: “Fine. You want to check into Human Resources and go home, or should I do it for you?”

Len: “I’ll go.”

(They drive to the station and walk in.)

(They proceed down the hall to the Human Resources department.)

Clerk: “Yes, may I help you?”

Len: “I need to take off the rest of the day, please. Mark it down as unavoidable sick time. I was ill earlier.”

Clerk: “Yes, sir. Right away.” (He makes a note in a book and gives Len a piece of paper to fill out. Len does so and hands it back.)

Clerk: “Thank you, sir. Get some rest.”

Len: “Thank you.” (He walks out into the hallway.)

Gibbs: “I’ll drive you home.”

Len: “Nah, man, I can take-”

Gibbs: “Shove it.” (He walks past Len and down the hall.)

(They go to the car. Len takes a seat and puts a hand on his stomach.)

Gibbs: “Start small when you get home. Soup.”

Len: “Yes, grandma.”

(Gibbs chuckles.) 

Gibbs: “Nah, really. It’s not worth it trying to push yourself. Just take it easy.”

Len: “Affirmative.”

Gibbs: “Lotsa sleep. Lotsa fluids. That aren’t vodka.”

Len: “Aww, man.” 

(They both smile. He heads out into traffic.)

(It takes a while for them to get through the press of cars. At last, they pull up outside the duplex.)

Gibbs: “Here you are.”

Len: “Thanks. I’ll see you later.”

(Gibbs drives away. Len knocks on the door.)

(Jane opens it.)

Jane: “Hello?” (She sees him. He still looks pale and clammy. She hugs him tightly.) “You – it’s good to see you back.”

Len: “Likewise.” (He steps into the hall. The kids aren’t home yet. The dog walks up. Len pets him.)

Len: “Hey, Fitz.” (He rumples the dog’s neck.) “Think I’ll take a quick shower.” (He walks down the hall and goes into the bathroom.)

(Jane tries to calm herself. She fills the dog’s dishes with water and food.)

(Minutes later, Len comes out. He’s down to his boxers and undershirt, and carries the rest of his clothes to the hamper. He goes to the bedroom and gets a t-shirt and sweatpants to wear. He calls out:)

Len: “Hey.” (Jane walks down the hall. She sees him sitting on the edge of the bed. He pats the surface. She crosses to him.)

(She hugs him. He takes slow breaths.)

Jane: “How are you? What happened?”

Len: “I started to cough. Gibbs saw it. He took me to the hospital. Insisted. They gave me a scan, and they said I’m now-” (Pause) “Stage three.”

(Jane is crestfallen. She holds his fingertips. Her lower lip trembles. She doesn’t quite know what to do.)

Jane: “Can I – can I get you anything?”

Len: “Cold water might be nice.” (He smiles and quickly kisses her on the forehead.)

(She walks down to the kitchen and takes a glass out of the cabinet. She fills it with ice cubes and water, and goes back to the bedroom.)

Len: “Thanks.” (He sips the water. Then, he turns to the bedside table and opens its little drawer. He gets out his medication and takes extra. He also adds the new medicine he got at the hospital.) “Ah, that’s better. I feel like an experiment.”

Jane: “Did they change your estimate?”

Len: “No. Still ten years.”

Jane: “Oh, God.” (She suddenly grabs him in a powerful hug. He smiles.)

Len: “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re starting to like me.”

Jane: “Oh, you.” (She smiles briefly and sighs.) 

(They stay this way for a while. At last, they break it off.)

Jane: “The kids will be home in a while.”

Len: “Yeah.”

Jane: “Do you want to tell them?”

Len: “No, since they didn’t change my time, the kids don’t need anything else to worry about.”

Jane: “Yeah.” (Pause) “Do you want to rest?”

Len: “Yeah. I think I will.” 

(Jane turns away. Len looks at her and sees something in her eyes for a moment.)

Len: “What?”

(Jane looks away and doesn’t answer.)

Len: “Come on.” (He grabs her hand.) “What? Tell me.”

Jane: “It scares me to think that in a few years, you might not be here.”

(He pulls her in and hugs her. Neither of them say anything for a long moment. Then he lets her go.) 

Len (sighs): “Just tell the kids to watch telly. When I get up, we’ll do something.”

Jane: “Okay.” (She smiles weakly.) 

(She walks out and shuts the door to the bedroom. She goes out to the living room and finds Fitz sitting on the floor. She gets his leash, and takes him for a walk.)

(Outside, it is very cold, but the snow has stopped falling. There is about a foot on the ground. The dog sniffs several patches before selecting a place to answer the call of nature. She takes the clean-up bag and throws it in a garbage pail.)

(As she turns to go back to the house, she sees a neighbor. He waves to her. She waves back. She walks toward him.)

Matthew: “Hi there. I’ve noticed you before. Name’s Matthew Muller. How are you?”

Jane: “Good, thank you. Just taking Fitz here for some fresh air.”

Matthew: “Yeah. I’m a dentist’s assistant. I have the day off.”

Jane: “Oh. Nice, then.”

(He bends down and pets the dog.)

Matthew: “Hi, fella. How ya doin’?” (He smiles. Then he stands up.) “Maybe this is forward, but you’re a police officer, aren’t you?”

Jane: “Ah, yes. Just made detective.”

Matthew: “Great! Moving up in the world.” (He smiles.) “Couldn’t help but notice the plates on your friend’s car.”

Jane: “Oh. (She pauses, curious, but continues.) “Well, yes, we both work for the same place.”

Matthew: “Ah, I had a parking citation a few weeks ago. No hard feelings. I already paid it off.”

Jane: “Small world, isn’t it.”

(She tugs the dog’s leash, as she wants to leave. He stops her.)

Matthew: “Ah, again, I realize I’m pressuring you, but would you like to go out for a drink sometime?”

(Jane blinks.)

Jane: “No. I’m sorry. I’m with him.”

Matthew: “Him?”

Jane: “Leonard. He’s the superintendent at the station. I must leave now. Thank you.” 

(She turns around and rushes a little to the door of the house. She opens it.)

(Relieved to be inside, Jane unsnips Fitz’s collar. The dog wags his tail and goes to sit on the living room floor. Jane walks to the kitchen and gets herself some lemonade. She stands there drinking for a while.)

(Then, she puts on the TV and sits on the sofa. There is a pre-Christmas concert on one station. She relaxes as the music lifts up her mood.)

(When there is a commercial break, she gets up and takes a string of Christmas lights from the hall closet. She goes outside and sets the lights over a bush. She finds an outdoor outlet and plugs them in. They work. Jane grins as she watches them for a while, and then goes back inside.)

(The dog yips again. Jane gets him a snack.)

Jane: “Here you go.” (Fitz eats.)

(She gets another glass of lemonade. There is a call. She answers the phone.)

Jane: “Hello?”

Mother: “Yes, it’s your Mom, I’m upstairs. How are you?”

Jane: “Good. What’s up?”

Mother: “I wondered if you want to do some Christmas shopping tonight.”

Jane: “Yeah, I can. Thanks.”

Mother: “I’ll come by about six, if that’s okay?”

Jane: “Sounds good. How is Dad?”

Mother: “Very good. He just called from the office. The computers had a problem, and it took them half an hour to get things running again.”

Jane: “Oh dear.”

Mother: “You never know, these days. They come out with new machines every year. When I was a girl, we were happy to get sewing machines that worked. And didn’t poke your hands.”

(They both smile.)

Mother: “I’ll leave you to your day. How is Leonard?”

Jane: “Ah, a bit – under the weather, but he’ll be okay.”

Mother: “Oh. Tell him I said hello. Goodbye now.”

Jane: “Goodbye, Mom.” (She hangs up.)

(After a little more of the TV show, Jane gets up to fix herself some lunch. She makes two toasted cheese sandwiches. She puts one of them on an extra plate and takes it down the hall. She opens the door to the bedroom.)

(Len is sleeping, snoring heavily. Jane turns around and takes the sandwich back to the kitchen. She puts it in a plastic bag and puts this in a drawer in the fridge.)

(She sits at the table to eat her own meal. When she is done, she again sits on the sofa.)

(During the TV show, she drifts off to sleep. She wakes up when the kids open the door.)

Stephen: “Hi, lady.”

Jane: “Oh, yes, hi.” (She gets up.) “How was school?”

Stephen: “Okay. We watched a filmstrip in science class. All about photosynthesis.”

Jane: “Good.” (She waves at Emily.) “How are you?”

Emily: “Good.”

(Stephen runs down the hall to use the bathroom. He comes back in a few minutes. Then Emily goes.)

(When she comes back, Jane addresses both children.)

Jane: “Please, listen. Your father came home early from work today. He is a little sick now. He needs quiet. So let’s not put the telly too loud.”

Stephen: “Okay.”

Jane: “Thank you. If you want some snacks, there are those new spicy cheese crisps, in the cabinet.”

Stephen: “Yeah, thanks.”

(He gets himself a grape soda and some crisps. His sister pets the dog.)

(They watch TV for a while. Some time later, Len wakes up.)

(He walks down the hall. He gets to the living room and runs a hand through his hair.)

Len: “Hi, everybody.”

Stephen and Emily: “Hi, Dad.”

Len: “Did somebody get the mail?”

Jane: “I’ll go.” (She steps outside and brings back everything from the mailbox. She puts it on the kitchen table.)

(Len sits down at the table. He yawns and stretches, then goes through the letters. Most of them, he tears in half and throws in the garbage. He keeps a booklet of coupons.)

Jane: “Are you feeling better?”

Len: “Starting to.”

Jane: “Good.” (She smiles.) “Want something to eat?”

Len: “No, not yet. But thanks.”

(She gets him a glass of ice water.)

Len: “Thanks.” (He swigs from it.) “Ah. That helps.”

Stephen: “What happened, Dad?”

Len: “Ah, got a little sick today.”

Stephen: “Are you better?”

Len: “Yeah, I think so.”

Stephen: “Good.” (He brings over his math book and his notebook.) “Check this.”

(He hands his father his notebook, with the answer to the night’s problems in it.)

Len: “Ah… let’s see.” (He runs a finger over the answers.) “Yeah, looks all right.”

Stephen: “Thanks, Dad.”

(Time passes. The kids watch TV, and the dog runs back and forth between them.)

(Then there is a knock on the door. Jane answers.)

Mother: “Hello.” 

Jane: “Hi, Mom.” (Her mother walks in.)

Mother: “Hello, everyone.”

Stephen: “Hi.”

Len: “Hello, ma’am.”

Mother: “I hope you don’t mind that she told me about – today. I trust you’re feeling better?”

Len: “Yes, a little, thanks.”

Mother: “If you don’t mind, I’ll be taking her out to do some Christmas shopping. Would that be okay?”

Len: “Sure. Enjoy yourselves.” (He smiles.)

(They walk out to her mother’s car.)

Jane: “Where are we headed?”

Mother: “The city market. It’s tremendous.”

Jane: “Hope there’s parking.”

Mother: “There should be.”

(It takes them a while to drive to the center. It’s very busy, thronged with people milling around at large booths and tables. They find a public lot and park the car. They walk down the row of stalls.)

Jane: “It’s like a Middle Ages fair.”

Mother: “Yes.”

(They smell the warm scent of cooking food. Jane stops and gets some candied peanuts. They start to walk again.)

(Time goes on. The two of them buy some gifts and walk around with their bags. Then they take a break to get something to eat.)

Mother: “Fish sandwiches?”

Jane: “All right. No chips for me.”

Mother: “Fair, then.” 

(Jane sits at an open table. Her mother goes up to get the food.)

(She returns shortly, with two sandwiches and two drinks.)

Mother: “There, that’s it. Dig in.”

(They eat for a moment. Jane sips her drink.)

Mother: “You coming along all right, in the, ah, family matter?”

Jane (smiles): “Yes.”

Mother: “Have you picked a name? Wait, two?”

Jane: “I’m leaning toward David Alexander for the boy, and Lisa for the girl. I haven’t thought of a middle name for her.”

Mother: “How about Alice?”

Jane: “Could be good.” (She smiles and drinks her soda.)

Mother: “These sandwiches are good. Just enough sauce.”

Jane: “Yeah, I hate it when they overdo it.”

(Her mother points to some people singing in a group, over at the side of the public square.)

Mother: “They sound very nice. Maybe we should go and see them when we’re done here.”

Jane: “Yes, let’s do that.”

(They finish their food and drinks, and throw away their garbage. They walk a little closer to the chorus people and sit on some benches nearby.)

(The two relax and listen, and sing along at times.)

(A while later, they get up and go back to the car. Jane loads all the bags into the back seat. They get going on the road.)

(It takes a while for them to get home. At last, they pull up at the house.)

(Jane opens the door to find that her father has also come to visit.)

Father: “Hello.”

Stephen: “Hi.”

Mother: “Hi.”

(They walk in and put their bags on the floor.)

Mother: “Santa Claus said I should help him this year. I got what he said to get.”

Len: “Good move, ma’am.” 

(She walks over to where he is sitting, and hugs him.)

Father: “Sit over here.” (He puts an extra chair next to the kitchen table.)

Emily: “What did you get me?” (She walks over toward the bags of gifts, but Jane’s mother gently waves her away.)

Mother: “Shh, dear, it’s secret. Santa said no peeking until Christmas day.”

Emily: “Okay.” (She walks over to her father. He hugs her and rustles her hair.)

Father: “So, other than the time off, how’s things at the station?”

Len: “Well, a tough case came in this morning, before I left. I think DCI Gibbs and the others can handle it.”

Father: “Are you going in tomorrow?”

Len: “I think I’ll try, yes.”

Father: “Good. Keep yourself mobile.”

(Jane goes to the fridge to see if there are any desserts. She gets some biscuits and ice cream. Everyone takes their share.)

Mother: “This almond fudge is decent.”

Father: “Yes, very good. I saw you put the lights outside.”

Jane: “My fault.” (She raises her hand.)

Mother: “No, it was good, dear.”

Father: “Not as elaborate as the people with the light-up Santas and deer in their yards, but all right.”

Len: “That reminds me!” (He gets up and walks to a closet in the hall. He brings out a large cardboard box.) “For the tree.”

Mother: “Let’s decorate.”

(Len switches on the radio. He finds a station that is playing Christmas music.)

(They spend a happy time putting on the lights, tinsel and ornaments. It takes some while. In the end, Len is a bit sweaty, and wipes his forehead.)

Mother: “Need a drink?”

Len: “Yes, please. Thank you.”

(She brings him water with ice.)

Len: “Thanks.” (He dashes it back.) “Tree looks good.” 

(He goes to the back room and gets his camera.)

Len: “Everybody line up.” 

(The family gathers around the tree. They smile.)

Len: “Cheese!” (He takes the picture.) “Very nice.” (He puts down the camera on a side table.)

Mother: “Well! I must be going. It’s been lovely. Have a nice evening.”

Father: “Bye now.” 

(Jane’s mother kisses her on the cheek. She takes her bags of gifts. They walk out to go back upstairs.)

Len: “C’mon, kids, get ready for bed.”

Stephen: “But Dad-”

Len: “It’s early. I know. But you need your sleep.” (He ushers them down the hall to their rooms.)

(Shortly, he returns to the living room. He unplugs the tree lights. Then he shuts off the radio, TV and room lights.)

Jane: “Bit early.” (She smiles.)

Len: “There’s something we’ve got to, ah, talk about.” (He gives her a serious look. She is a bit startled, but walks down the hall with him.)

(He takes a seat at the edge of the bed. She stands a few feet away.)

Len: “They told me today I may need an operation.”

(She looks pale.)

Len: “I don’t know when, but they’ll call me.”

(She puts a hand up to her chin and struggles for something to say.)

Len: “Why don’t you-” (He nods toward the dresser. She gets a set of pajamas out of the drawer and goes to the washroom to take care of her evening routine.)

(When she comes back, he has changed into plaid soft pants and an undershirt. He is sitting up, legs underneath him, on his side of the bed. He puts a hand on the space next to himself. She crosses to him.)

(He puts an arm around her and draws her in for a kiss. Seconds later, she breaks it off and drops her eyes.)

Len (quietly): “What?”

(Jane sits with her hands in her lap.)

Jane: “First the babies, now you. I don’t know – how – I’m gonna make it.” (She sniffles as her eyes fill with tears. She rubs her eyes.)

Len: “Now, come on… I’m still here.” (He smiles, although he obviously shares her worry as well. He leans in to kiss her again.)

(She wraps her arms around his back and slowly pulls him back onto the bed.)

(Afterward…)

(He lies with one arm above his head, the other to the side. She has pulled the covers up around herself.)

Jane: “I wonder what was the story with that guy from down the street. The one who died.”

Len: “I’ll ask tomorrow.”

Jane: “Yeah. Thank you.” (She takes a deep breath.) “You know, don’t think – that I don’t worry – about what you’ve seen. What happened to you. I do.”

(He looks over at her.)

Jane: “I worry about you all the time.” (Again, she fights to not choke up.)

Len: “Just get some sleep.”

(She takes more slow breaths. It doesn’t seem to help.)

Jane: “I’ll just – I could-”

(She stops, unable to continue, and gets up to put on her nightclothes. She scurries down the hall to get her medicine. She brings back all the vials.)

Jane: “Might as well be fair, if I made you do it.”

Len: “Ah, it was your father’s idea...”

Jane: “Yeah. It was.” (She puts all the vials in the drawer of the night table on her side of the bed. She takes a few pills from one bottle, and shuts the drawer. She takes the pills without water.) “You can do different if you want. Not gonna stop you.”

Len (frowning): “What’s that?”

Jane: “For sleep.” 

Len: “You serious? Hey.” (He reaches out to grab one of her wrists, but she has already downed the medicine.) “Easy, now. Don’t overdo it. We don’t need you getting sick even more.”

Jane: “I’m kind of – dizzy-” (She puts a hand to her forehead.)

(Almost immediately, she feels weak, and turns her head to one side. Alarmed, he keeps an eye on her for some moments. He still holds on to her wrist, and shakes it, but she does not respond. Her mouth opens a little, and her head droops further away from him. She is out cold. He moves closer to her. It takes him considerably longer to fall asleep as well.)

(Next day.) 

(He gets up first, and takes a long look at her. Then he gets out of bed, to get ready for the day.)

(Cut to: He drives to the station. At the office, things are naturally very crowded, but he takes time to drink water and chew some gum from the new gumball machine. People come in to ask him questions. It is some time before he can make a call on his own. He dials the old C. I. D. office.)

(The cat moves over his feet. He leans down to pet it.)

(Someone finally answers the phone. It’s Josephs. Len sits up again.)

Len: “Ah, yeah, Superintendent here. What can you tell me about the man who recently died, not far from where I live?”

Josephs: “Epstein Street?”

Len: “That’s the one.”

Josephs: “Ah, see here – tried to kill his wife and got shot for it.”

Len: “By her?”

Josephs: “No, her grandfather.”

(Len whistles.)

Josephs: “There’s camera footage. They were filming what started out as a family dinner. Didn’t go as planned.”

Len: “Ah?”

Josephs: “He picked up a machete and swung it at his wife. Her grandpa went to get the rifle. Other witnesses as well. Bunch of people over the house at the time.”

Len: “Wow.”

Josephs: “Whole thing’s pretty open and shut.”

Len: “Any charges?”

Josephs: “No, the footage plus the evidence at the scene pretty much shows it was self-defense. He tried to kill someone, but they beat him to it.”

Len: “Ouch.”

Josephs: “Yeah, not good news today. Then again, it usually isn’t, in our line of work. I’ll try to drum up a found cat case for you.”

Len: “We had one of those.”

Josephs: “Yeah, that’s our quota of good news stories for the year.”

Len: “Shut up.”

Josephs: “Affirmative, sir.” (He hangs up.)

(Len twists his chair around, then gets up to take some food from the fridge. There is a sandwich and a soda. He goes back to his desk to eat.)

(He tosses a little piece of bread to the cat. Then he picks up the phone and calls home.)

(After several rings, Jane answers.)

Jane: “Hello?”

Len: “Hey, how’s it been since last night?”

Jane: “Ah..”

Len: “You took three or four of those things.” (Pause) “This is serious.”

Jane (quietly): “I know.” (pause) “Hopefully, I won’t need it today.”

Len: “We’re close enough to losing the – losing – you know.” (He frowns, as he’s forced to choke back the word he wants to say.)

Jane (near tears): “Yes. I won’t do it again. I’ll just – go to bed earlier, or something.”

Len: “You been sick?”

Jane: “No. Not today, thank God.”

Len: “Okay. See you, then.”

Jane: “Thanks. Bye now.” (She hangs up.)

(Len hangs up and rummages in his desk. He gets out some orange chewy candy and eats one. Then he flips through some notes next to the phone.)

(He is about to call someone when he is struck by a sudden thought. He rifles through the papers in several different desk drawers. He turns in his chair, looks at a shelf behind him, and gets up. He crosses the room and looks at some shelves on the other side. Whatever he’s looking for, it’s not turning up.)

(Len walks out into the hall. He idly looks up and down for a few moments, then walks back into his office.)

(He calls DCI McKee from down the hall.)

Len: “Hey, can you get me the file on the Klein case?”

McKee: “The guy who whacked somebody with a wrench at the courthouse?”

Len: “Yeah. Think they called it attempted murder.”

McKee: “All right, I’ll be there.”

(Len hangs up. He waits until McKee walks in the door.)

McKee: “Here you are, sir.”

Len: “Thanks. You may go.” (McKee walks out. Len flips through the documents in the folder. He looks at a couple of gory crime scene photographs.)

(Cut to: A few hours later, it’s the end of shift. Len dismisses a couple of young PCs from his office and gets up to check that he has everything he needs to leave. He gives the cat one last pat and leaves it to sleep on its pillow. Then he shuts the door and walks down the hall.)

(Len walks into the parking lot and goes to his car. The gas tank light comes on. He drives to a petrol station a few blocks away. He gets out and goes to fill the tank. While he does this, he looks at the window of a newspaper box. The headline says, “Epstein Street Horror.” It’s the story of the killing at the neighbor’s house. He walks into the shop to pay for the petrol. He also buys a soda and a candy bar. He eats half the candy and takes a swig of the soda. Then he buys a paper, and gets in the car.)

(He puts on the radio. “Long Cool Woman” by the Hollies comes on. He taps his fingers on the steering wheel.)

(After some minutes, he pulls up in front of the house.)

(When he opens the door, Stephen runs up to greet him. Emily is not to be seen.)

Len: “Hi!”

Stephen: “Hey, Dad.”

(They hug. Emily, who was in the washroom, now comes out.)

Emily: “Hi, Dad.” (She hugs him too.)

(Len looks around, but does not notice Jane. He checks the bedroom. She’s not there. Then he realizes the dog isn’t there, and she must have taken him for a walk. Len puts away his uniform jacket and takes a can of soda pop out of the fridge. He gets ice and a glass and pours the drink. Then he sits on the sofa to relax.)

Len: “So, tell me about school.”

Stephen: “We saw another film, about rocketry. They blew up the moon.”

Len: “I bet it’s still out there tonight.”

Stephen: “No. It’s gone.”

Len: “Then where did all the moon people go?”

Stephen: “Don’t know.”

(Jane walks in with the dog. Jane is wearing a t-shirt, winter jacket, sweatpants and sneakers.)

Len: “Hi.”

Jane: “Hi.” (She lets the dog off the leash and sits down at the kitchen table.) “Here’s the mail.” (She hands it to Len.)

(He flips through it, takes out a couple of bills, and leaves the ads and coupons.)

(Jane looks at the coupons and takes one. It’s for money off fruit punch.)

Jane: “I could use this next time at the store.” (She gets up and puts the coupon in a drawer. Then she returns to her seat at the table.)

Len: “Ah, I found out what happened to that guy.”

Jane: “Really?”

Len: “Not good.” (He looks at the kids.) “Can we, ah, wait ‘til later?”

Jane: “Okay.” (She nods.) “I’ll start dinner.”

Len: “Good.”

(Jane goes to the freezer and gets a bag of shrimp. She sets a pot of water to boil. When it’s hot enough, she drops in the large prawns and stirs the water. She makes a second pot for some rice.)

Len: “Kids, wash your hands, please.”

Emily: “You too, Dad.”

Len (smiling): “Okay.” (He goes to the sink and washes his hands.)

(In moments, everyone is back at the table and Jane has drained the pots with a colander. She takes a ladle and scoops the shrimp and rice onto some plates. These she serves around to each person.)

Stephen: “Thanks.”

Jane: “Okay.”

(They eat for a while. The dog barks, and tries to steal some food. He sits by the table and wags his tail.)

(When dinner is over, Len puts on the TV for the kids, and lets them watch a comedy show. He goes back to the table to sit with Jane. He talks in a low tone of voice.)

Len: “I’ll tell you now.”

Jane: “Oh?”

Len: “He was killed by his wife’s grandfather. Shot to death.”

(Jane gasps.)

Len: “Yeah. He, ah, he was at dinner with some people from his family, and he got into a rage, and pulled a machete.”

(Jane is white as a sheet.)

Len: “The wife’s grandfather went and got a gun. Shot him. It’s crazy, but it’s true.”

Jane: “That’s horrible.”

Len: “Yeah. I’m just glad it’s over with. Apparently, they’re not going to charge anybody. It looks like self-defense.”

Jane: “Oh.” 

Len: “Yeah, it’s a crazy world out there.”

(Jane nods. She goes to the fridge for some grapefruit juice. She puts two packets of sugar substitute in it and drinks.)

Jane: “I wonder if they’ll move away.”

Len: “Wouldn’t be surprised if they did.”

(The comedy show ends. Len gets up to remind the kids to go to bed.)

Len: “It’s time now.” (He smiles. Both kids stop to hug him as they walk by. He rustles their hair and kisses them.)

(Then he turns to look at Jane.)

Len: “I’ll get my shower first.”

Jane: “Okay.”

(She walks down to the bedroom and changes into an orange nightshirt. She also puts on thick, warm socks. Earlier, she had stopped at the library, and there are new books on the table next to her bed. She picks up a novel and reads for a few minutes.)

(Len soon comes back. He puts his clothes in the hamper, except for boxers and undershirt. It’s a cold night; he changes his mind and discards the undershirt for a warm pajama top. He slips on the pants over his boxers. He gets under the covers.)

(He looks at the cover of her book.)

Len: “What now?” (He smiles.)

(She shows him the cover.)

Jane: “’Crash,’ by J. G. Ballard.”

Len: “What’s it about?”

Jane (smiling): “You don’t know?”

Len: “Try me.”

Jane: “It’s about, ah, people who like to do something after a car accident.”

Len (raising his eyebrows): “What?”

Jane: “Let me just, ah...” (She puts the book on the nightstand and puts her arms around his neck.) “I’ll show you.” (She pulls him in for a kiss.)

(Later…)

(Tired and sweaty, he smiles.)

Len: “I hope we don’t have to get in a car wreck to do that again.”

Jane: “Not necessary.”

Len: “Ah-” (Pause) “Not to bring you down, but are you going in for a scan?”

Jane: “I think next week.”

Len: “Good. I’d like to show that skeevy bastard that he’s wrong.”

Jane: “I hope so too.”

(He grips her hand.)

Len: “Get to sleep.” (He kisses her hand, then her lips.)

Jane: “’Kay.” (She shuts off the light and closes her eyes.)

(Next day. Len gets up first. He remembers what he was looking for yesterday, and rummages through the papers in a file folder on a side table. He finds the slip of paper, and places it on the desk. Then he goes down the hall to shower and get dressed.)

(He comes back in full uniform, folds the piece of paper, and puts it in a pocket of his uniform coat. Jane is still asleep. He puts a hand on her arm and gently shakes her.)

Len: “C’mon, get up. Get up.” (He smiles.)

(Jane sits up and shakes her head. She is briefly confused, but then fully wakes.)

Jane: “Hi.” (Pause) “Um, have a good day at work.”

Len: “Come on, you’re coming with me.”

Jane: “Um, I’m supposed to be off?”

Len: “Just today.”

Jane (still puzzled): “I’ll get my uniform-”

Len: “No, you don’t have to. Just regular clothes.”

Jane: “Okay...”

(She opens the clothes closet and gets some clean things to wear. She walks down the hall and ducks into the washroom. A few minutes later, she is ready to go.)

Jane: “What happened, is there a problem?”

Len: “No. You’ll see.” (He smiles.)

(After the dog has been walked and the kids have left for school, Jane and Len walk to the car. He starts on his way to the station. He puts the radio on. They listen to the news and weather updates.)

Jane: “Tell me. I want to know.” (She smiles nervously.)

Len: “Well, it’s a thing you have to help me with.”

Jane: “What?” (She rolls her eyes and smiles again.)

Len: “You’ll see.”

(They get to the station parking lot, and get out. Together, they pass a couple other officers, to whom they nod, and then walk in.)

(Len stops in the hallway.)

Len: “Please wait for a while in the canteen. When it’s time, I’ll come back and get you.”

Jane (still puzzled): “Well, all right.” (She walks to the canteen, which is not crowded at this hour, and buys a small order of pancakes, a can of orange juice, and some potato crisps.) 

(She sits and writes some answers into the crossword of the newspaper. She eats a little, and writes again.)

(Mahlert comes in to get some coffee. He waves at her, and walks out again.)

(PC Wolcott walks up and asks to borrow part of the newspaper.)

Wolcott: “Excuse me, may I take a look at the football pictures?”

Jane: “Yeah, go ahead.” (She smiles and passes him a few pages out of the sport section.)

(In about a half hour, Len walks into the room.)

Len: “Okay, come on.”

(He gestures to her. She gets up and walks with him.)

(They go to an office off the front hallway. A magistrate, in red robe and white wig, is waiting for them.)

Soren: “Good morning. My name is Magistrate Keene Soren. Shall we begin?” (He smiles.)

(Len shuts the door and walks up to the judge’s table. Jane stands beside him. Her brow furrows a little.)

Jane: “May I ask, what is this?” (She smiles.) 

Soren: “The civil ceremony, which can be done up to four weeks after the initial paperwork. Otherwise, you’d have to fill out another license. Let’s begin.”

(Suddenly, it hits Jane what is going on: the wedding, a small forerunner to the church event which will take place early next year. Her eyes go wide. She smiles, and Len takes her hand.)

Jane (murmuring): “Oh, my goodness...”

Soren: “We need a couple of witnesses. Just a moment.” (He walks to the door and looks out. He notices two PCs walking by.) “You, and you. Come and help us, please.”

(The two walk into the office. Soren shuts the door again.)

Soren: “Now. Please.” (He picks up the book of the order of service, and clears his throat.) “Sir, repeat after me. I do solemnly declare...”

(He proceeds through the simple legal formula. The witnesses have baffled looks on their faces, but all goes well. Both people recite their vows.)

Soren: “...I now pronounce that they are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

(They kiss.)

(The witnesses, still somewhat baffled, smile and applaud.)

Soren: “Congratulations.”

Len: “Thank you.” (He shakes hands with the magistrate.)

Soren: “Thank you.” (He walks out.)

Len (to the witnesses): “You may leave.”

PC: “Congratulations.” (Both of them walk out.)

Len: “Well! I’d like to make sure this thing is… properly consummated… just for legal purposes...” (He kisses her.) “But I’ve got to get back to work.”

Jane: “See you later.” (They walk out. He goes to his office. She walks outside, to catch a bus.)

(Since she does not have to work today, she takes some time to visit a museum. It’s the Tate Gallery. When the bus stops, she walks in and pays for a ticket. She gets a gallery map and walks around for a while.)

(Cut to: Len sits at his desk in the office and spins his chair as he starts a phone call.)

Len: “Hello...”

(Over to: A couple hours later, Jane walks out of the museum and goes home by bus, ready to take care of the kids.)

(She walks in. Her mother is there, at the kitchen table, playing cards with the kids.)

Jane: “Oh! I didn’t know you’d come.”

Mother: “You’re not late, dear. I thought I’d stop by and spend time.”

Jane: “It’s okay. You are welcome here.” (She puts down her handbag on a side table, stops to kiss her Mom, and goes to the kitchen.) “Can I make anybody something to eat?”

Stephen: “You got egg rolls?” 

Jane: “Ah, let me check.” (She opens the freezer.) “Yes.” (She takes out the package of rolls and starts the toaster oven.)

(Some minutes later, the food is ready. She sets the rolls on a plate and gets glasses of soda as well.)

Stephen: “These are hot. Mmm. Can I have some sauce?”

Jane: “Yes.” (She gets the bottle from the fridge.)

Stephen: “Thank you.”

(They all eat and drink for a while. The dog jumps up and tries to steal a piece of food. Emily hands him a morsel.) 

(Some time later, Len walks in.)

Len: “Hi, everybody.” (He notices Mrs. Tennison.) “Oh, hi, ma’am.”

Mother: “Never mind me, I’ll just be going.”

Len: “Oh, you can stay.” (He smiles. He walks over to Jane and kisses her on the cheek. He whispers to her:)

Len: “Did you – tell her?”

(Jane shakes her head. Len nods and sits at the table.)

Stephen: “What’s for dinner?”

Jane: “Let me see.” (She looks in the fridge and freezer. She finds some sliced steak and peppers, and gets ready for a stir fry.) “Ah, beef and peppers.”

Stephen: “Thank you.”

Mother: “So, how was work?”

Len: “The usual. Chaos. We did have a couple good things.” (He winks at Jane.) “We got in a new shipment of male officers’ hats, so everyone can replace the cracked, old ones they have now. And we got some new street maps to put on the walls. Can’t send people to the wrong address by mistake.”

Mother: “Oh, that’s good.”

(Len goes to the liquor cabinet and pours himself a whiskey.)

Mother: “Not driving anywhere, I hope?” (She smiles.)

Len: “Nah.” (He smiles too.) “Here’s to your health.”

Mother: “Nice touch on the lights outside.”

Len: “Oh, that was her. I’ll put up more later.”

Mother: “Ah.” (She turns to Jane.) “What did you do this afternoon?”

Jane: “Went to the Tate Gallery. They had an exhibit on Paul Klee.”

Mother: “I like him.” 

Jane: “Yes. I got the booklets, if you want to go.”

(She spends a few more minutes cooking. Then everything is ready. She sets up plates and distributes them to everybody.)

Jane: “Is Dad coming over?”

Mother: “No, he’s going to visit your sister at the hospital. He said he’d pick up something on the way home.”

Jane: “Oh, yes, any other news?”

Mother: “Last I heard, she’s all right. Taking a little long, but nothing worse, as far as temperature or anything.”

Len: “Hopefully, she’ll be fine in a hurry.” (He smiles.) “Ready to be a grandmother?”

Mother: “Well, it is a bit of a stir, but I’m happy.”

Len: “Good, then.”

(They eat and drink. In a few minutes, there is a phone call. Jane answers. It’s her father.)

Father: “Hello, I tried to get your mother at the upstairs number, but it wasn’t answered, so I thought she’d be with you. How are things?”

Jane: “Good, Dad. Did you need Mom?”

Father: “Yes, please. Thank you.”

Jane: “It’s for you, Mom.” (Hands her the phone)

Mother: “Hello?… Yes – ah, okay… Fantastic! Hooray! Thanks for the news. Right. Bye-bye.” (She hangs up.) 

Mother: “Your sister gave birth to a boy. Little hefty at nine pounds, but he’s fine. She and the father are ecstatic.”

Jane: “Thank goodness.”

Len: “Hey!” (He raises his glass.)

Jane: “What’s the name?”

Mother: “James Allen.” 

Jane: “Simple, but good.” (She smiles.) “When will they be allowed out?”

Mother: “A few hours. They’re eager to go, the birth took a long time. But she’s all right, so everything’s good now.”

Jane: “That’s going to be me next year.”

Mother: “True. A year with its difficulties, but we’ll make it.”

(They smile.)

Mother: “Well, I’ll let you have your time. I’ll be upstairs. Thank you.”

Len: “See you later.” (He gets up and walks her to the door. She leaves.)

(Len turns on the TV, and they both sit on the sofa to watch the evening news.)

Announcer: “Brace for a foot of snow, as a cold front moves in. All the roads will be tied up, even more than usual.”

Len: “Brrr.” (He smiles and pulls her closer.)

Stephen: “Dad, can we go sledding tomorrow?”

Len: “Nah, we don’t have a sled yet.”

Stephen: “Really? Do we have skis?”

Len: “Not your size.”

Stephen: “Aww, man.”

Len: “Look on the bright side. If a lot of snow comes down, you can build a snowman.”

Stephen: “All right.”

Emily: “I’m cold.” 

Len: “Oh?” (He goes to a closet in the hall and gets a big blanket. He puts it over her.)

Emily: “Thanks, Dad.” (He kisses her.)

Jane: “I probably should go out there and put more lights, you know.”

Len: “Nah, it’s cold. I’ll do it.” (He goes to a closet and gets a warm jacket. He picks up a box of lights and walks outside.)

Emily: “They have some houses with a lot of lights. A million of ‘em.”

Jane: “Yes, they do. Maybe tomorrow, we can go around and take pictures.”

Emily: “We have to take the car. It’s too cold.”

Jane: “Okay.”

Stephen: “You gotta take the dog.”

Jane: “Yeah.” (She puts on a jacket and attaches the leash to the dog’s collar. She walks to the door. Just as she is opening it, Len walks back in.)

Len: “I’ll take him.” 

Jane: “Really?” 

Len: “Yeah. Come on.” (He reaches out and takes the leash. He walks down the block.)

(Jane closes the door. Stephen and Emily are now watching a movie, “Baxter.”)

(A few minutes later, Len comes back with Fitz. The dog shakes a little snow off his fur.)

Stephen: “Hey, fella.” (He pets the dog. It sits next to the sofa.)

(Len walks to the kitchen and gets himself a cup of hot chocolate. He goes to the sofa and sits down.)

Len: “Ah, that’s good.” (He sips his drink.)

Jane: “You want some marshmallows?”

Len: “Nah, I’m good.”

Stephen: “Dad, marshmallows are good.”

Len: “I know.” (He sips again.) 

Emily: “Dad, I gotta go to sleep.”

Len: “Okay, kid.” (He puts his cup on a side table and walks with her to her room. A few minutes later, he comes back.)

Stephen: “Dad, can I watch the news?”

Len: “Yeah, ten more minutes.”

Stephen: “Twenty.”

Len: “Ten.” 

Stephen: “Yeah, okay.”

(The movie ends, and the nightly news begins.)

Announcer: “Slipping and sliding abounds as the city deals with an onslaught of snow and ice.”

(Footage of people slipping as they walk across a street.)

Announcer: “Just days from Christmas, and Santa has his hands full.”

(Footage of a man dressed as Santa, seated in the mall, and listening to the kids ask for presents.)

Announcer: “Construction continues on a major new financial center, and traffic snarls up as a result.”

Len: “There’s a surprise.”

(Footage of construction equipment grouped outside a large building site. Cars go past, drivers honk their horns, and you can almost taste the frustration.)

(Len finishes his cocoa and puts the cup on a side table.)

Len: “All right, kid, time for bed.”

Stephen: “But Dad-”

Len: “But, nothing. Come on.” (He smiles, and gets up to walk with his son down the hall.)

(Jane stretches and yawns. The news ends, and a rebroadcast of a race car event from months ago comes on. A few minutes later, Len walks back in.)

Len: “Vroom vroom, eh?” (He sits next to her.)

(She removes her shoes and puts her feet up on the table. He grabs her feet and swings them over into his lap. He starts to rub her feet.)

Jane: “Oh.” (Smiles)

Len: “You doin’ okay?”

Jane: “Yeah.”

Len: “Maybe we’ll go see your sister on the weekend.”

Jane: “That’d be good.”

(He pulls her feet up a little and breathes warmly on them. She smiles. He drops them back in his lap.)

Len: “So.”

Jane: “Yeah?”

Len: “Feel different, after today?”

Jane: “Yes.” (She smiles.)

Len: “This being our big day… where are we off to?”

Jane: “Oh, I know a place.”

Len: “Yeah?”

Jane: “About a hundred feet away.”

Len: “Let’s beat the crowds.”

(He gets up and hurries down the hall. She follows.)

(Once in the bedroom, he shuts the door. She moves to her side of the bed, and he to his. They very slowly get undressed and slip under the covers.)

(He props his head on one hand, and smiles.)

Len (very quietly): “There will be a ring… at the church...”

(She smiles and puts a finger on his lips.)

Jane: “Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?” (She kisses him.)

(Later…)

(They lie side by side. She runs a hand slowly up and down his chest. He moves his arm over her head, and gently brushes her hair aside.)

(She kisses him and smiles. She presses her hands to the side of his face, and draws him in.)

(Again, later…)

(An exhausted Len falls asleep. The moonlight beams through the window, over his tired body. He has turned slightly toward her. Jane is also asleep, her body lying straight in the bed.)

(Next day. Len gets ready for work at the station. He gets his clothes and goes to the washroom. He comes back fully dressed, and takes a minute to go in the bedroom. There, he gets his things, and smiles as he briefly watches Jane sleep.)

(Later, he drives to work. There is cold rain. He turns up the windshield wipers.)

(Once in the office, he takes a cup of tea and a cup of coffee, puts them on his desk, and alternates between drinking from each.)

(Gibbs walks in.)

Gibbs: “That’s dangerous, isn’t it?”

(Len pauses, then:)

Len: “You’re right. Without a muffin, it’s deadly.” (He turns around and gets a muffin from the fridge. He unwraps it and takes a bite. He also takes a paper towel and puts it down to absorb the crumbs.)

Gibbs: “Well, here’s the semi-annual review of the transfer requests and resignations for you.” (He puts down a thick envelope on the desk. Len unwraps the binder string and takes out the pages.)

Len: “Shouldn’t this be with Human Resources?”

Gibbs: “It was. Needs your final approval. Then it has to be passed on to the central office at the Yard.”

Len: “Ah. Okay, let’s see.” (He flips through the numerous pages. He finds one, toward the back of the pack, with a familiar signature.) “Huh?” (Puzzled, he leans over the page and peers closely at it.) “Doesn’t this say-?” (He holds it out for Gibbs to see.)

(The other man looks it over.)

Gibbs: “Yes, it does. Hmm.”

Len: “I never knew.” (He strokes his chin.) “Hmm. I’m not signing it.”

Gibbs: “Yes, sir.”

Len: “The others, I will.” (He takes a pen and signs all the other papers. He also stamps them. Then he puts the stack in the envelope and hands it back to Gibbs.)

Len: “That all?”

Gibbs: “For now.”

Len: “See you.”

Gibbs: “Yeah, see you.” (He smiles and walks out.)

(Len thinks to himself for a moment, then picks up the phone. He has to untangle the cord many times. He slaps it on the desk. At last, he dials home.)

(It rings several times. No one answers. He figures no one is home, and hangs up.)

(He checks his schedule and sees it is time to go to court and testify at a trial. He takes the car and parks by the courthouse.)

(Len walks into the court building and goes through the security check. They wave the metal detector over him. He passes through, and looks for the right courtroom.)

(He finds it, and approaches the guard at the doorway.)

Len: “Sir. Here for the required hearing.” (He shows the guard his I. D.)

Guard: “Go right on in, sir. They’ll call you when it’s time. Please sit in the visitor’s section.” (He points to the appropriate area.)

Len: “Right.” (Len walks in and takes his seat.)

(He listens to the solicitors talk to the judge. Then the defendant, a skinny, dark-haired man in his mid-twenties, steps forward.)

Judge: “As to the counts before you, how do you plead?” 

Defendant: “Guilty.”

(Len shakes his head, almost disappointed that he didn’t get to say anything.)

(As the court is adjourned, he stands and approaches the crown’s solicitor.)

Len: “Sir? Can I get a minute?”

(The man nods.)

Len: “Why did he do that?”

Solicitor: “Well, I guess he wanted to take a slightly reduced term of sentence.”

(Len nods.)

Len: “Guess I’ll get back to work, then.”

Solicitor: “May as well, Superintendent. Thank you for coming out.”

Len: “Thank you, sir.”

(Len walks out and heads down the hall, to the canteen. He orders a BLT to go, plus a packet of crisps and a soda. He goes to his car and sets the cup in the holder, with the other things on the passenger’s seat. He turns up the radio really loud. “Little Saint Nick” by the Beach Boys comes on. He taps the steering wheel and sings, as he gets back on the road.)

(Once back at the station, he walks with his food bag, back to his office. Gibbs is there, trying to track down an evasive Manny the cat. Manny has escaped into the hallway, and scutters back and forth, while an exasperated Gibbs tries to scoop him up.)

Gibbs: “Hey there, fella. Hey!”

(He runs past and nearly bumps into Len.)

Gibbs: “Wait-”

(Len reaches out toward the floor, and catches Manny as he runs by.)

Len: “There, buddy, who are you running from? Eh?” (He smiles.) “Thanks for trying.”

Gibbs: “Good for you. Damn thing nearly killed me.” (He dusts off the sleeve of his coat.)

Len: “Come on in.” (He opens the door of his office and puts the cat in the corner, near its dishes. It sits down and licks its paws.)

(The phone rings.)

Len: “Hello?” (Pause) “Yeah. I’ll send someone there in a minute. Thanks.” (He hangs up.) “Did you order pizza?”

Gibbs: “Yeah. I’ll go pick it up.” (He walks out to take care of this.)

(Len opens a notebook on his desk, and scribbles notes. He takes a piece of gum from the gumball machine. In a few minutes, Gibbs comes back. He puts down the food on a side table. Gibbs finds paper plates in a cabinet, takes a couple of cans of soda pop out of the fridge, and sits down to eat. Len gets his own food, and takes a can of soda from Gibbs.)

Gibbs: “Now, what sort of problems we got today?”

Len: “Everything. As you can imagine.”

Gibbs: “Yeah, always. What’s going to take us the least time to solve?”

Len: “Well, let’s see.” (He takes a thick folder from a stack to one side, and opens it.) “Here-” (He flips through it, until he finds photos of a crime scene.) “Robbery. Place was trashed.”

Gibbs: “Aren’t we supposed to handle murders?”

Len: “They found someone buried in the backyard.”

Gibbs: “Oh.”

Len: “Yeah.” (He holds up a picture of police vehicles as the crew digs up the backyard.) “Now, what were they looking for that made it ‘worth their time’ to go and kill somebody? Did they find it?”

Gibbs: “Family heirloom, some jewelry?”

Len: “Hmm. Would have to be worth a lot, don’t you think?”

Gibbs: “Don’t know. Could be any number of things.”

Len: “True.” (He pores over the photos for a minute more. Then the phone rings again.)

Len: “Yes?”

Stephen: “Dad?”

Len: “Yeah, hi, son.”

Stephen: “Emily didn’t get on the bus. I don’t know where she is.”

Len: “Oh, sh-” (He stops himself.) “Ah, son, are you at home?”

Stephen: “Yes.”

Len: “Why did you leave her at school? Did you try and find her?”

Stephen: “I thought she was coming home on the next bus after mine.”

Len: “Holy-” (Again, he stops himself.) “Well, I’ll think of something. I’ll call the school. You stay where you are, in case I call again. Is Jane there?”

Stephen: “She’s in the back room. Want me to get her?”

Len: “Nah, I’ll just call. See you.” (He hangs up. Then he dials the school.) “Hello, please? Yes, can I be put through to the attendance administrator? I’m a parent of two students. My daughter missed the bus. She may still be at school. Yes, I’ll wait.” (Pause) “Hi, my name is-” (Pause) “Well, if-” (Another wait.) “Ah, can I speak to the nurse, please?” (He is connected to the nurse’s office.)

Len: “Hello, is this the nurse? Yes, I’m looking for my daughter. Is she with you?” (Pause) “That’s a relief. Tell her I’ll pick her up in a few minutes. Don’t let her leave until I’m there. Thank you very much.” (He hangs up.) “My daughter didn’t go home from school. She was at the nurse, it turns out. Come on, I’m gonna go get her.”

Gibbs: “Well, that’s a relief. At least everything turned out okay.”

Len: “Yeah, one of those things. See you later.” 

(Gibbs walks out. Len gets his coat and leaves too.)

(Len hurries out to the parking lot and into his car. He cranks the engine and floors the gas. He puts on the radio, just to have something to distract him.)

(It’s the late afternoon news.)

Announcer: “An alarm at the halls of Parliament today turned out to be just a stink bomb, tossed by a prankster. Offices were cleared out until the smell could be whisked away, by lots of deodorant.”

(He laughs.)

(Eventually, he reaches the school parking lot. He gets out and walks to the front door. He shows the guard his I. D.)

Len: “Hello, I’ve got to get to the nurse’s office, please.”

Guard: “Down that way, and to the left.” (The man gives him a sticker that says ‘Visitor.’ Len puts it on his jacket.)

(He walks down the hall, until he reaches the door that says “Health Office.” He knocks on the door.)

Nurse: “Yes?” (She opens the door.)

Len: “Yes, I’m here to pick up my daughter.” (He shows his I. D.)

Nurse: “Please, come this way.” (The woman walks back to an area set off by a curtain. She opens it to reveal Len’s daughter, who is sitting on a bed.)

Len: “Hey, what happened, kid?” (He smiles, but the girl frowns and dips her chin on her chest.) “You can’t tell me?”

(The girl shakes her head. Len turns to face the nurse again.)

Len: “Can we sign her out? What happened, anyway?”

Nurse: “Well, her teachers today noticed that she was very glum, and hardly talked to anyone at all. About two hours ago, somebody finally sent her down here, to see if she was running a fever or something. She wasn’t. We checked.” (She reaches to a table behind her, and hands Len a check-up sheet.) “Didn’t show any signs of serious illness. Just – pretty close to catatonic.” (She folds her arms across her chest.) “If you want to take her to a specialist, that would be up to you. But she’s okay to go home, if you want.”

Len: “Thank you.” (He turns to face his daughter.) “Come on, Emily. We’re going home.” (He takes her hand, and she climbs off the table. The nurse gives him a clipboard, and he signs the paperwork to release his daughter from the office. Then the two of them walk out.)

(They go to the parking lot and get in the car.) 

(Len starts the car. The news comes on again.)

Announcer: “A sudden cold rain made the afternoon rush hour nearly impossible in certain parts of the city.”

Len: “Tell me about it.” (He smiles.)

(Another car cuts them off in traffic. Len growls, but slows the car. There is no crash.)

Len: “Whew. Some people. You okay?” (He looks at his daughter. She nods.)

(He digs in the dashboard compartments, and finds a roll of fruit candy. He hands the roll to his daughter.)

Len: “Here. The cherry ones are good.” 

(She takes one and hands back the candy.)

(Before long, they arrive home. The dog runs up and barks. Stephen waves hello. Jane is in the kitchen, working on an early dinner.)

Len: “Hey. Here we are.”

Stephen: “What happened?”

Len: “Ah, she had, let’s say, something to check out. But nothing came of it.” (He smiles, and puts away his uniform coat and hat.) 

Stephen: “Oh. Okay.”

Len: “Anyone take out the dog?”

Jane: “I did.”

Len: “Right.” (He pets the dog on the back of the neck.) “What’s for dinner?” 

Jane: “Eggplant.” 

(Just then, a smell of burning comes from the oven. Jane takes oven mitts and opens the door. Half the food is burned, and smoke, plus a bad smell, comes out.) 

Jane: “Ah, jeez.” (She waves her hands back and forth, to get rid of the smell.) “Looks like we’re having something else.”

(She puts the tray on a board on the counter, and rummages in the fridge for something else.)

Jane: “Ah, sandwiches, people?”

Len (shrugging): “Yeah, sure.”

Jane: “Fine. Turkey for everybody.” (She takes the cold cuts out of the fridge drawer and starts to fix sandwiches.)

(Minutes later, everything is ready.) 

Jane: “Come on now.” 

(Everyone goes to the table.)

Stephen (to Emily): “What happened to you? You nearly got me in trouble.”

Len: “Son-”

Stephen: “Come on, why didn’t you tell anyone?”

Emily: “I had to go to the nurse.”

Stephen: “And they wouldn’t let you make a call to my classroom?”

Len: “Son-”

Emily: “They didn’t – I don’t-” (She starts to tear up, and rubs her fingers in her eyes, so as not to cry.)

Stephen: “Jesus.” (He slaps her on the arm.)

Len: “That’s enough! Take your food to your room!”

Stephen: “But Dad-”

Len: “I said-”

(Stephen gets up and takes his plate and glass with him, as he walks to his room.)

(Len sighs. He looks at Emily.)

Len: “You okay?”

(Emily sighs and shakes her head this way and that.)

Len: “Finish your food. There’s a good kid.”

(Emily nods and starts to eat again. Soon she is done.)

Len: “Okay. Want to watch a movie with your Dad?”

(She nods. They both go to the living room. Len switches on a station that has a cartoon show on. They sit on the sofa to watch it.)

Len: “Now, kid – I want you to tell me something.”

Emily: “Uh-huh.”

Len: “What was it today? What made you fold up?”

(Emily stops for a moment, then says:)

Emily: “I don’t know. I want Mom.”

Len: “Is that it? You miss your Mom?… Well, of course.” (He pats her on the shoulder.) “Maybe you can go see her. Before Christmas. Okay?” (Emily nods.)

(Jane takes the dog for a walk. She comes back. Her face is pale. Len notices.)

Len: “What happened?”

(Jane shakes her head.)

Jane: “Nothing.” 

Len: “It was something. Tell me.”

Jane (sighing): “There was a man.”

(Len raises an eyebrow.)

Jane: “He got in my way when I was walking the dog.”

Len: “What did you do?”

Jane: “I went past him.”

Len: “Yeah?” (He turns to face his daughter.) “Sweetheart, time for bed. Go on.” (Emily gets up, hugs him and leaves to go to her room.) “Now, what?”

Jane: “He kept on staring at me.”

Len: “Who is he?”

Jane: “Matthew Muller. Lives a few houses down. The other night, he tried to ask me out.”

Len: “He what?” (Now angry, Len stands up.)

Jane: “I told him no dice. Guess he didn’t listen.”

Len: “Right. I’m going.” (He puts on his jacket and walks to the door.) “Stay here.”

(Len walks outside. It’s snowing, lightly. He walks down the block, until he sees someone several dozen meters off. He puts his fingers in his lips and whistles.)

(The other man turns around.)

(Len waves to him. The other man walks closer. Len taps his feet on the ground.)

Matthew: “What?”

Len: “Need to talk to you a minute.”

Matthew: “I don’t have time-”

Len: “A minute.” (He breathes out, so that a plume of cold air can be seen between his lips.) 

Matthew: “Yes?”

Len: “Stay away from my home.”

Matthew: “What? I was just talking-”

Len: “I thought you didn’t have time.”

Matthew: “What’s this all about?”

Len: “Let me put it this way. There isn’t much sneezing room between you and a charge of harassment.”

Matthew: “How do you mean?”

Len: “Are you kidding me?” (He laughs.)

Matthew: “No, what’s this mean?”

Len: “Stay away from my wife.”

Matthew (pauses): “Okay.”

Len: “No, really. Turn around. Go. Now.”

Matthew: “What-” 

Len: “Run.” (He smiles again, a thin-lipped matter, with no joy in it, only a tacit threat.)

Matthew: “Okay.” (He turns around, and runs back up the block to his house. He disappears inside.)

(Len turns and walks back to the duplex. He opens the door.)

(Jane has switched the TV to a station that is showing a nature documentary. Cranes fly over the reeds.)

Jane: “I’ll get you some cocoa.” (She gets up to go to the kitchen. She puts a cup of water in the microwave and takes the powder mix out of the cabinet.)

(In a minute, the cup is ready. She puts the mix in the water and stirs. She walks over to him.)

Jane: “Here.”

(He takes the cup.)

Len: “Thank you.” (He gets up, and changes the station to the news, then sits down again. He pats the couch next to him. She sits down.)

Jane (very quietly): “It was kind of strange. He asked me if I wanted to get a drink. A few days ago. And I told him no. So today, he walks up to me and-” (She shudders.) “Just stepped in my face. I told him to leave.”

Len: “He won’t be bothering you again.”

Jane: “Thank you.” (She takes a deep breath.) “I didn’t tell you before because I didn’t want to cause a fight.”

(He takes her hand, and leans his head on hers.)

Len: “Forget it.”

Jane: “Already done.”

(They watch until the news is finished. Then he gets up and turns off the TV and lights. They walk down the hall.)

(He takes off his shirt and undershirt, then turns to watch her. She undresses and slips under the covers. She looks to him. After a moment, he joins her.)

(And some time later…)

(He closes his eyes, although he is not asleep. She settles next to him, one hand on his chest.) 

(She moves slightly away from him, and he, with a smile, pulls her back.) 

 

(Fade Out)

 

EPISODE EIGHT: “GIFT”

(Cut to: December 23. The station is very busy. There are suspects being booked, members of the public pushing for attention at the front desk, and officers hurrying to get their work done before the holiday break. There will, of course, be a crew that mans the station during the break, but most of the officers have filed for vacation time.)

(In Len’s office, he is busy shouting on the phone. Gibbs walks in and waits in front of the desk.)

Len: “What do you mean, the prisoner escaped? How many officers did you have with you?… Does he have a gun? A knife?… A grenade? Just call the Army base and see if they can send in a tank.” (He slams down the phone.) “What do you want?”

Gibbs: “The coroner released his ruling on the Bellman case. Suicide.”

Len: “Are you kidding me? He had a bullet to his head, broken knees, clearly whacked by a two-by-four, and six stab wounds in his chest. What the hell kind of suicide is that?”

Gibbs: “Pretty damn difficult to pull off.”

Len: “All that time we spent collecting evidence, shot down the drain.” (He slaps his hands on top of the desk.) “Can we file an exception?”

Gibbs: “Don’t think so. The prosecutor hasn’t returned our calls a lot lately. Maybe they’ve got someone new over there.”

Len: “Well, I’ll rip his wig off and-” (The phone rings.) “Yeah? Oh, thank goodness. Thanks for calling. Goodbye.” (He hangs up.) “They caught grenade guy. He threw it, but he forgot to pull the pin. Didn’t do a thing.” 

Gibbs: “Whew.” 

Len: “Are you getting lunch?”

Gibbs: “Yeah, I can.”

Len: “Why don’t you run across the street and get me a chicken sandwich with green peppers and no onions, please?” (He throws Gibbs a ten-pound note.) 

Gibbs: “Don’t you usually have the PCs to do that?”

Len: “It’s Christmas week. Half my people are gone. Be a good elf.” (He reaches in his desk and takes a Santa hat from the drawer. He tosses it to Gibbs.) “Don’t go out there cold.”

(Gibbs stares at him.)

Gibbs: “Back soon, sir.” (He walks out.)

(The phone rings again.)

Len: “Hello? Emily? Yeah, hi, kid.” (Pause) “You want to go see your Mom? Ah… after I get home from work, okay? Okay. Thanks. Bye.” (He hangs up. He gets a candy bar from the fridge and chews a bit.)

(Cut to: Gibbs comes back with two large sandwich bags, along with packs of crisps, and hands Len his change.)

Len: “Thank you. Stay and eat.”

Gibbs: “Okay.” (He unwraps his sandwich and opens his pack of crisps. Len gets a couple of cans of soda out of the fridge.) “Hey, somebody made a snowman on the front lawn.”

Len: “No kidding.”

Gibbs: “Yeah. Say, did you hear anything on the Glenmarrick case?”

Len: “Yeah, they want to plead to attempted murder, instead of first-degree murder.”

Gibbs: “But the guy died.”

Len: “You noticed.”

Gibbs: “What’s the grounds?”

Len: “The first shot missed, meaning he could not have wanted to kill him.”

Gibbs: “What the-” (He shakes his head.)

Len: “Bit of a reach.”

Gibbs: “I’ll say. Just as long as I don’t have to come in during break. I could use the rest.”

Len: “We all could.”

Gibbs: “So, kids doing okay?”

Len: “Yeah.”

Gibbs: “How’s her at home?”

Len: “All right.”

(They eat for a moment. Then:)

Gibbs: “You know, you can get help if you need some. For – the – ah, what happened.”

(Len looks at him.)

Gibbs: “The other day. You know.”

(Len still stares.)

Gibbs: “Listen, I’ve seen it before. I’ve told you, my sister had it.”

Len (icily): “Thank you.”

Gibbs (stares back): “Okay, then.”

(They continue to eat, then:)

Len: “What happened to that lady? The one who was murdered?”

Gibbs: “Ah, the old one?”

Len: “Yeah.”

Gibbs: “We couldn’t find anybody.”

Len: “Anybody? No fingerprints, blood types, hair fibers, nothing?”

(Gibbs shrugs.)

Len: “Come on.” (He puts down his sandwich.)

Gibbs: “You care? All of a sudden, you care?”

Len: “Why do you think I’m here every day?”

Gibbs: “You can’t care. The minute you care, it’s gonna eat you.”

Len: “I’ve got kids.”

Gibbs: “Hmph.”

Len: “What’s with you? It’s Christmas. Smile, or something.”

(Gibbs frowns.)

Len: “I know who’s getting coal.”

Gibbs: “Humbug.”

(Len gets up and takes some gumballs from the machine. He tosses them to Gibbs.)

Len: “Get. Happy Christmas, man.” (Gibbs walks out.)

(Len straightens up some things on his desk, then walks into the hall. A PC walks up to him and drapes some tinsel over his head.)

PC: “Happy Christmas, sir.” (The young man walks away.)

(Len stands there blinking for a moment. Then he takes off the tinsel and loops it over his arm.)

(He clocks out at the time card machine, and walks out to the parking lot. He gets in his car, then gets back out to wipe some snow off the front window. He sits behind the wheel again.)

(Len starts the car, and heads out onto the street. The tires slip a bit, but regain ground. He pops some gum. Then he turns up the radio. “Fairies Wear Boots” by Black Sabbath comes on. He taps his hands on the wheel.)

(After some time in traffic, he makes it home. He parks outside and knocks on the door, before using his keys.)

(He sees Stephen standing in front of the couch. He is waving a towel at Jane, who is looking very overheated, and slumps in place.)

Len: “Hey, what happened?” (Worried, he rushes over to them.)

Jane: “I’m – I’m okay.” 

Len (to Stephen): “Get her some water.” (Stephen runs to the kitchen, to get a glass of cold water. He comes back with it.)

Len: “Here. What happened?” (He hands her the water. She drinks some.)

Jane: “Little fainting spell. I’ll be fine. ‘S fine.”

Len: “It is not.” (To Stephen:) “Call the ambulance.”

Jane: “I just need – to lie down. ‘S okay.” (She reaches a hand up to her head.)

Len: “Call!” (Stephen rushes to the phone.)

(Jane stands up and walks toward the hallway. Len grabs her by the arm.)

Len: “Sit down.” (He nudges her back to the couch.)

(Jane mumbles something incoherent. Stephen, very nervous, picks up the phone and dials.)

Stephen: “Hello, emergency services? We need an ambulance at my house. 128A Epstein Street.”

(Jane clutches her stomach.)

Len: “Breathe, okay?...”

(There is a knock on the door. Len goes to answer it. It’s Jane’s father.)

Father: “Evening, how are you?”

Len: “Ah, I’m sorry, we’re having an emergency.”

Father: “What? What happened?”

Len: “Come in, come in.” (He opens the door wider. Jane’s father steps in.)

Father: “What happened?”

Jane: “I felt weak. He helped me.” 

(Stephen finishes talking to the dispatcher and hangs up the phone.)

Stephen: “Dad, they said they can’t get through, because of the snow.”

Len: “What?”

Stephen: “They said so. Said it’ll be at least an hour.” 

Jane: “Thank you, Stephen.” (She closes her eyes and grimaces.)

Stephen: “You’re welcome.”

Len: “She’s only three months along, for Pete’s sake.”

Father: “I’ve seen this sort of thing before. Her mother had pains, but she recovered.” (He sits next to Jane.) “Take it easy, honey. Take a deep breath.” (To Len:) “Should I get her mother?”

Len: “Yeah. If you want.”

(Jane’s father gets up and hurries out.)

Len (to Stephen): “Where’s your sister?” 

Stephen: “In her room.”

Len: “Go get her.”

(Stephen heads down the hall. He comes back with his sister and the dog.)

Len: “Sit at the table.” 

(Stephen and Emily take seats in the kitchen. The dog sits next to them.)

(Len goes to the door and looks out. Parts of the street are deeply clogged with snow. It looks like it will be very difficult to get out without the help of a truck.)

(He goes back to the couch and takes Jane’s hand.)

Len (to Stephen): “Get some more water, please.”

(Stephen fills up the glass again. Jane keeps a hand on her stomach and winces. She rocks slightly back and forth. He hands her the glass.)

Jane: “Thank you.” (She drinks some of the water.)

(There is another knock on the door. Len answers. It’s Jane’s parents. They rush over to the couch.)

Mother: “Honey, what’s wrong?”

Jane: “I felt faint. Stephen helped me sit down. He called the ambulance, but they said it’ll be an hour, because of the snow.”

Father: “We’ve got two cars.”

Len: “The street is blocked. Half of it’s got snow, and there are trees down.”

(Suddenly there is a loud buzzing noise. Jane’s father goes to the door.)

Father: “It’s a plow truck. Thank God.”

Len: “Let’s get to the car.” (He puts an arm under Jane’s elbow, and helps her stand up.)

Jane: “Thank you...” (She takes slow steps, and winces a few times.)

(They walk to the door and out to Len’s car. Both her parents walk out too.)

Len (to her mother): “Would you mind staying to watch the kids?” 

Mother: “Yes. I will.” 

Len: “Thank you.”

(Her mother goes back in the house.)

(They walk to the car and get in. Her father gets in the back.)

(Len starts the car.)

Len: “I was supposed to take Emily and Stephen to see their Mom tonight. Damn. Well, we just have to go to the hospital now. There’s nothing for it.”

(They proceed through traffic and find the hospital parking lot.)

Len: “All right.” (He gets out, as does Jane’s father. Len goes to the passenger’s side and helps Jane get out.)

(They walk to the entry of the A&E hall. At the desk, there is a line. Two other people are ahead of them.)

(The first patient in line approaches the nurse.)

Patient One: “I need a wheelchair, please.” 

Nurse: “Yes, sir.” (She gives him one, and he sits in it.) 

Patient One: “I’m to see Dr. Sparik, please.”

Nurse: “Room 215. Thank you.”

(The man moves down the hall.)

Patient Two: “Dr. Gavin, please.” 

Nurse: “Yes, that’s – Room 190. Take that corridor, to the left. Thank you.”

Patient Two: “Yes, thanks.”

(Finally, it’s their turn.)

Len: “She’s having pain. She’s about three months pregnant.” (He shows his I. D.)

Nurse: “Yes, let me see.” (She checks the records on her desk.) “Dr. Kessler-”

Len: “No. Not him. We saw him before. Not satisfactory. Get someone else.”

Nurse: “He’s familiar with your case-”

Len: “Someone else.” 

Nurse: “Ah, Dr. Lang? He’ll have to get the records from Dr. Kessler’s office. It may be a few minutes. I’ll let him know.”

(She presses a button on the phone and makes an announcement over the intercom, which is crackly and can barely be heard.)

Nurse: “Okay. Sit down, please.” (She gestures to the waiting area.)

Len: “We’re going now. Where is his office?”

Nurse: “You should-”

Len: “Now.” 

Nurse: “All right, 315. That way.” (She points across the room, to another hallway.)

Len: “Thank you.”

(The three of them walk down the hall. They go through a set of doors and turn left at the corner. Then there is a sign, with several room numbers, and arrows showing the way to each.)

Father: “Here’s ours.” (He points to a row on the sign. They walk down to the room.)

(When they reach room 315, they look in. The doctor is standing there.)

Lang: “Hello, may I help you?”

Len: “She’s having abdominal pain. She passed out at home.” 

Lang: “All right. Let’s see what you need. Have you been here before?”

Len: “Yeah, not too long ago. Dr. Kessler has her records.”

Lang: “Just got them. Here.” (He opens a folder and reads a few pages.) “I see. Take a seat, please.”

(Len helps Jane walk to the chair and sit down.)

Father: “I think I’ll go to the lounge. I’ll check back.”

Len: “Thank you.” (Jane’s father walks out.)

(Jane looks very pale. She sits back and puts both hands on her stomach.) 

Lang: “All right. I’ll check your vitals.” (He takes a blood pressure cuff and pumps it.) “Well, that’s a bit high. Okay, we’ll do the sonogram. The table, please.” (He nudges her elbow and helps her cross to the exam table.) “I’m sure you’ve had one before?”

(Jane nods, and lies back on the exam table.)

Lang (to Len): “Would you mind waiting in the hall?”

Len: “Yes. I mind.” (He folds his arms over his chest.)

Lang: “All right, then. I’ll apply the gel.” (He moves up her shirt and pushes her skirt slightly down, and applies the gel. He adjusts the monitor and moves the scanner bar.) “Let’s see.”

(In a few moments, the screen becomes clear.)

Lang: “There we go. See?” (He points to the screen.) “There are the two… and this...” (He looks closer.) “Well… hmm… was there any bleeding?”

Jane: “No.”

Lang: “Good.” (He looks at the screen again.) “Well, compared to your previous records, this doesn’t actually look much worse. Although I’m sure it feels that way. It looks to be signs of preeclampsia. That’s consistent with the pain and high blood pressure. It’s too early to induce delivery. What we’ll do is get you on some aspirin, calcium, and something for the blood pressure. I want to emphasize bed rest. It’ll be boring.”

Jane: “I’m off work.”

Lang: “Good. Make sure you keep up your strength. Lots of fluids.” 

Len: “So, what’s her chances?”

Lang: “If we can get a handle on it, the odds are good.”

Len: “Whew.” (He smiles.)

Lang: “Did you eat tonight?”

Jane: “Not much. A few crackers, before I left the house.”

Lang: “When you get home, if you can handle it, try some soup or cereal. Drink water or juice.”

Jane: “Yes, Doctor.”

Lang: “Okay.” (He shuts off the machine.) “You can fix your clothes now.”

(Jane sits up and adjusts her shirt and skirt.)

Len: “Can we go?”

Lang: “Just a few minutes.” (He writes out a prescription for the blood pressure medication.) “You can get this filled at the chemist’s desk before you leave.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

Lang: “Happy Christmas. You may leave now.”

Len: “Thank you, Doctor.”

(He and Jane walk out.)

(Jane’s father is waiting in the hallway.)

Father: “How’d it go?”

Len: “He said it was signs of preeclampsia. She has to take calcium, aspirin and something for blood pressure.”

Father: “That’s good. Let’s get you home.”

Jane: “I hope this subsides by tomorrow. It’s going on Christmas.”

Father: “If you’re unwell, honey, you don’t have to go to church. Even for Christmas.”

Jane: “Well, I hope.”

(They walk down the hall to the chemist’s desk. Jane turns in the paper. In a few minutes, she receives the medication, aspirin and calcium.)

Len: “Let’s go.”

(They walk out to the parking lot and get into the car. Len cranks the ignition and lets the car warm up for a minute. Then he drives out.)

(It takes some time to get home. At last, they pull up and park. Len walks around to help Jane get out.)

(The three of them go in.) 

Mother: “How are you? What happened?”

Jane: “They said it looks like preeclampsia. They gave me some things to take.”

Mother: “Sit down, please.”

Jane: “Yes, Mom.”

(Jane walks over to the sofa. The dog comes up and yips at her.)

Father: “I’ll take him out.”

Jane: “Thanks.”

(He takes the dog outside.)

Mother: “Rest, honey. You need to.”

Jane: “Yes.” (She is still pale, and doesn’t have much strength.) “Do we have any juice?”

Mother: “Let me see.” (She checks the fridge.) “There’s lemonade.”

Jane: “I’d like some, please.”

Mother: “Yes.” (She brings a glass with some lemonade and ice.)

Jane: “Thanks, Mom.” 

Mother: “What a Christmas, hah?” (She smiles, in an attempt to lift the mood.)

(The phone rings. Jane’s mother answers it.)

Mother: “Hello?… Who is this?… I don’t know… Let me see.” (She holds up the phone, and says to Len:) “Are you home to a Natalie?”

(Len quickly takes the phone. In a flat, dull tone:)

Len: “Yes?” (Pause. Then he sighs.) “All right.” (He hangs up.) “Kids, your mother wants to see you. Let’s go.”

(Jane briefly frowns, but doesn’t say anything. The children get up and wait for their father to lead them out.)

(Len puts on his coat.)

Len: “We’ll be back in a few hours. See you.” (He gets his jacket, and the kids get theirs, and they walk out.)

Mother: “You want something to eat?”

Jane: “Soup, if we’ve got any. Thanks.”

(Her father comes back from walking the dog.)

Mother: “Let’s see.” (She walks to the kitchen and opens a cabinet.) “We’ve got tomato, broccoli and cheese, French onion...”

Jane: “Broccoli. Thanks.”

Mother: “Very good.” (She takes out the soup can and gets a pot ready on the stove.)

Father: “Mind if I see what’s on?”

Jane: “Go ahead.” (She smiles faintly.)

(He switches on the TV and finds a football match. It’s a replay of a game held earlier in the day. Norwich is playing Derby County.)

(Footage of the match. Two opposing players collide and fall to the ground. An official blows his whistle. A throw-in is set up outside the bounds.)

Father: “That’ll do it.”

Jane: “Do you want a drink, Dad?”

Father: “I’ll get it.”

Jane: “I never meant to scare everybody like this. What an awful thing, to happen this time of year.”

Father: “As long as you come through it healthy, it’s worth it.” (He gets a beer from the fridge and comes back to sit next to her again.) “The tree looks nice.”

Jane: “Thanks, Dad.” (She smiles.)

Father: “Lot of presents. Santa did well this year.”

Jane: “Yes.” (She smiles again.) “We went shopping the other day. I hope the kids are happy.”

Father: “I’m sure they will be. This is a difficult time for them, but they’ll get used to it.”

Mother: “Let’s see what we’ve got.” (She goes to the freezer, and takes out a packet of cheese sticks.) “I’ll make these.”

Jane: “Okay.” 

(In a few minutes, she comes back with the cheese and the soup. She sets everything down on the table in front of the sofa.) 

Jane: “Thanks, Mom.” (She takes the bowl and spoon and starts to eat. Her parents help themselves to some cheese sticks.)

Jane: “Ah, I got you your presents. Did you want to open them now?”

Father: “No, dear, we’ll wait the two days. We’ll probably come down to see you, before we head to church.”

(They eat some more. There is a knock at the door.)

Father: “I’ll go see.” (It’s Mrs. Chobel.)

Chobel: “Hello, I just wanted to say Happy Christmas, and give you this.” (She hands him a small box, with a card stuck to it.)

Father: “Thanks! Very kind of you.”

Chobel: “See you later.” (She leaves.)

Father: “For you.” (He hands the gift to Jane.)

Jane: “Oh, lovely.” (She unwraps the box, to show a small container of jelly beans. The card has a cute picture of Santa Claus and the reindeer.) “We’ll put this with the others.” (She places the card on a shelf at the side of the room. Then she puts the candy box on a small table next to the sofa, and sits down to watch TV again.)

(Time passes. Len and the kids return from their trip. Everyone gets up to say hello.)

Len: “Hey, there.” (He puts away his jacket. The kids put away their coats. They sit on chairs next to the sofa. The dog runs around yipping. Stephen picks up a chew toy and tosses it to Fitz.)

Jane: “Mrs. Chobel came over. She brought this.” (She hands Len the box of jelly beans.)

Len: “Good. Nice of her.”

Mother: “How was the trip?”

Len: “Short.”

(Jane’s mother smiles slightly, and decides to leave that where it lies.)

(Len takes a seat on the sofa, next to Jane.)

Len: “You still okay?”

Jane: “Well, a bit of distress.”

Len: “Do you have to go back?”

Jane: “No, I don’t think so.”

Len: “Good.”

(Everyone settles down, and the mood in the room is rather happier now. Jane’s mother goes to the stereo and finds a station that is playing Christmas music. She walks into the kitchen and looks for something in a cabinet.)

Mother: “Dear, do you have any biscuit mix?”

Jane: “I think we do.”

Mother: “Here it is. I’ll take care of it.”

(The football match ends, and a cricket match takes its place.)

Father: “This’ll be good.”

Len: “Yeah.”

(In moments, the first ball of the match is thrown.)

Father: “Come on-”

(The batsman takes a swing. He misses.)

Father: “Ha.”

(Time passes. The cookies are ready. Jane’s mother puts them on a plate and brings it into the room. Everybody takes some.)

Jane: “Thanks, Mom.”

Len: “Chocolate chips. These are really good.”

Mother: “Thank you.”

(The game proceeds. A shouting match erupts between two opposing players. The umpire comes over to separate them.)

Father: “You’d think they would know better.” 

(The game goes on a break. Commercials come on.)

Jane: “Do we need to shovel the walk tonight?”

Father: “No, the new fall isn’t very heavy. Just a few flakes. Might want to throw a little salt, though.”

Jane: “All right.”

Mother: “And take an extra blanket.”

Jane: “Yeah.” (She smiles a little.)

(The dog rolls over. Stephen pets him on the stomach.)

(Emily moves to sit next to Jane. She leans slightly against her.)

Jane: “Hi.” (She smiles, and takes the small pillow from behind her own back, to give to the girl.)

Emily: “Thank you.” (She leans back into the pillow.)

(Everyone watches the game. Eventually, it comes to an end.)

Father: “Good one. We won by 135.”

Len: “Yeah, nice.”

(Jane’s father gets up from his chair. Her mother follows.)

Father: “I think we’ll leave you to your evening.”

Mother: “Thank you.”

(Jane and Len walk to the door with them.)

Mother: “Bye now.” (She kisses Jane on the cheek.)

Jane: “Bye.”

Len: “See you.”

(They close the door.)

Jane: “Stephen?”

Stephen: “Uh, yes?”

Jane: “I just wanted to say thank you. For helping me. You did really well.”

Stephen: “You’re welcome.”

Len (smiling): “All right, get to bed.” (Len motions to the kids.)

Stephen: “Dad-” 

Len: “No buts. Sleep.”

Stephen: “Okay.” (He and his sister walk down to their rooms.)

(Len takes a seat on the sofa. Jane sits next to him.)

Len: “What a day.” (He puts a hand on her knee. She leans on his side.)

Jane: “Yeah.” (She sighs.) “I hope I only have to go to the hospital one more time next year, and that’s it.”

Len: “Sure.” (He smiles.)

(She taps a finger along one of his sideburns. He nudges against her.) 

(The TV shows footage of an ice-skating competition.)

Announcer: “The Swedish judges give Mr. Helmant of Canada a 6.4, the Russians a 6.2, and the American judge says 6.2 as well. He moves into third place. Nice for the Canadian team.”

Len: “I don’t have to go in tomorrow. I’m off until the second of January.”

Jane: “Who’s taking your place?”

Len: “Probably McKee.” (Pause) “Which reminds me. I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Jane (cautiously): “Okay.” 

Len: “I saw a paper at the office. From you.”

Jane: “Oh? Was it from a case?”

Len: “Nah. Your resignation.”

Jane (startled): “What?”

Len: “No kidding. What were you thinking?”

Jane: “Ah… that was probably from my first week. Didn’t know what I was doing. I guess they collect them once a year. I forgot about it. Didn’t tell them to throw it out.”

Len: “So I can leave it?”

Jane: “Yeah.”

Len: “You’ll be staying?”

Jane: “I will. There’s six months, plenty of time to arrange a sitter. I was thinking of asking Mom. Then it’s back to work.”

Len: “Speaking of which, Detective-” (They both smile.) “You passed the gun test?”

Jane: “Yeah.”

Len: “Wear your vest every day. I’m not joking.”

Jane: “I hear you.”

Len: “Never go out alone, and don’t wait to call for backup. You’ll be sent out with a senior detective first. It’ll be a while before you get to be the lead.”

Jane: “Understood.”

Len: “I’m serious.” (He gives her an ominous look. She pauses.) “I never want to get into that other situation again.” 

(She knows he is referring to the shooting. She takes a deep breath, and nods.) 

Len: “Right.” (He smiles just a bit. She, much relieved, sighs and leans on his chest.)

(They watch the skating event a little longer. Then he stretches, and gets off the sofa.)

(He holds out a hand and pulls her up to her feet. She shuts off the TV and lights.)

(They walk down the hall. He opens the door to the back bedroom. She moves toward the dresser, to get something to change into, but he pulls her to him.)

Len: “You okay?” (He quickly tilts his head back and forth.) “After today?”

Jane: “Yeah.” 

Len: “Really?” (He puts a finger under her chin.)

(She nods.)

Len: “Right.” (He kisses her, slowly and gently, and lets her walk to the dresser.)

(He moves to his side of the bed, and watches her as she chooses her nightclothes. She looks his way, as she takes out a green set of pajamas, and he grins and shakes his head. She raises her eyebrows, and puts back the set. Jane next takes out a blue one. He shakes no again. She tries a thin gray nightshirt, and he dips his head yes.)

(Blushing, Jane turns slightly away, to provide herself with some privacy. Len takes off his shirt, steps out of his shoes, and crosses to lie on the bed. He eagerly watches as she changes.)

(When finished, she gets under the covers. He brushes the hair out of her eyes and kisses her. She reaches for the hem of his undershirt.)

(Later…)

(Jane dozes off. Len can’t get to sleep. He slips out of bed and puts on his undershirt and boxers. He walks into the living room and sits next to the phone. After a moment’s pause, he dials the hospital’s information line.)

Len: “Yes, I want to check if my surgery has been scheduled yet. It would have been assigned by Dr. James. Yes, I’ll wait. I know it’s late. Thank you.” (He waits, and drums his fingers on the armrest of the chair.) “Okay, what? No word yet, eh? All right, I’ll try in a few days. Thanks.” (He hangs up.)

(He stretches and gets up. He steps quickly into the washroom, then back to the bedroom.)

(As he lies down, Jane stirs.)

Jane: “You okay?”

Len: “Back to sleep.” (He settles against the pillow.)

Jane: “All right.” (She tries to rest, but can’t. Worried, she turns to look at him, but his eyes are closed. She reaches over to the drawer of the lamp table and rummages through the medication bottles. She finds the sleep one and takes two.)

(Then she gets out of bed and walks to the washroom for some water. She comes back and slips under the covers. Len turns in his sleep. Jane stays up, without turning on the light. At some point, in the small hours, she drifts back to sleep.)

(Next day. It’s Christmas Eve. The kids wake up first, and run out to the living room.)

Emily: “Is Santa here?”

Stephen: “I don’t know.” 

(Len, now dressed in pajamas, walks out.)

Len: “Hey.”

Emily: “Where’s Santa?”

Len: “I don’t know, but look at all the stuff he left you!” 

(Emily looks at the tree and smiles.)

Stephen: “Did he take the cookies?”

Len: “The reindeer must have got ‘em.”

Stephen: “Wasn’t he supposed to do this tomorrow?”

Len: “He goes to some places early. Very busy man.”

(Emily picks up a box.) 

Emily: “Dad, can I open it?”

Len: “No, we’ve got to wait until tomorrow. It’s not long.” 

Emily: “Okay.” (She puts down the box.)

(Stephen walks around the tree.)

Stephen: “It doesn’t look like I got a bike.” 

Len: “You never know. Santa could have, ah, hidden something.”

(Jane walks out, dressed in her nightshirt and bathrobe.)

Jane: “Morning.”

Stephen: “Hi.”

(Jane takes the dog to the door and gets his leash. She walks him out for a quick run, then heads back.)

(She heads to the kitchen and refills the dog’s food and water dishes.)

(Len flips on the blinking lights on the tree.)

(The phone rings. Jane answers.)

Jane: “Hello?” 

Mother: “Hi, it’s Mom. Your sister and her husband are coming over tomorrow. I hope you’ll have time to meet them.”

Jane: “That should be fine.”

Mother: “The baby is doing well. Little James.”

Jane: “Good.”

Mother: “Okay, now. See you.”

Jane: “Goodbye.” (She hangs up.) “That was Mom. Sister’s coming over, tomorrow.”

Len: “Good.” 

(She gets out bowls and cereal. They all eat for a while.)

(When breakfast is over, they watch a parade on TV.)

Emily: “Look!” (She points at a balloon, shaped like a cartoon dog.)

(Fitz comes over and jumps up on the sofa. Emily pets him.)

(Time passes. When the parade is over, they one by one get dressed in their regular clothes for the day.)

(The kids go outside to play in the snow. Len and Jane stand by the door and watch them.)

(It’s a clear day. There is no snow falling at the moment. About a foot already lies on the ground. The kids, dressed in warm coats, are throwing snowballs at each other.)

Jane: “Next week, I’ll give the library a call.”

Len: “Yeah.”

(Up the block, a man comes out of his house and stands on the steps. He is some distance away, but Jane thinks he is looking at her. He goes back in his house.)

(She shudders. Len looks up the street as well.)

Len: “Is that-?” 

Jane: “I think so.”

Len: “Hmm. Better stay there.”

(He turns back to watching the kids.) 

(Jane’s mother walks down from the upper house.)

Mother: “Hello, dear.” (She tows the garbage pail to the curb. She nods hello to Len.)

Len: “Ready for tomorrow?”

Mother: “Yes. Big roast set for cooking. I hope you’ll come up to visit.”

Len: “I’m sure.”

Jane: “I think we’ll head to church first, then come over.”

Mother: “Fine, dear. See you later.” (She goes back into her house.)

(The kids walk back.)

Stephen: “Let’s make a snowman.”

(He and his sister scoop up snow and begin to pile it into the bottom layer.)

Len: “You want to make it round, see-” (He points to them. He picks up some snow, waits a few seconds, and then slides it down the back of Jane’s coat.)

(She shrieks and brushes it away. Then she takes up some snow and crushes it into his neck as well.)

(They laugh and continue this battle for some moments. When it’s over, they stop and stand there.)

Jane: “Right, I’ll get back inside. Need to warm up.” (She opens the door and goes back in.)

(Len spends a few more minutes helping the kids make the first part of the snowman. Then he takes them back inside as well.)

(Jane gets cocoa for everybody. They sit on the sofa. The kids watch cartoons. The dog sits next to Emily, and she rests an arm on him.)

(Time passes. At noon, Jane gets up to fix lunch.)

Jane: “What does everybody want?”

Stephen: “Sandwich.”

Len: “Same thing.”

Emily: “I want soup, please.”

Jane: “Okay.” (She spends a few minutes fixing the food. The soup takes a while to heat. She puts the sandwiches on plates, adds some potato crisps, and gets glasses of soda.)

(Everybody sits down and eats. The dog runs over and wags his tail.)

Stephen: “This is pretty good.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

(She gets up to put on the radio. There is a station playing Christmas pop songs. Everyone is enjoying themselves, until there is a knock at the door. Jane gets up.)

Jane: “I’ll take care of it.”

(She walks to the door and opens it. There is no one there. She looks up and down the block. Then she notices a flash of red, just to the side of the door.)

(Jane reaches out and finds a rose stuck to a small card. The note says, ‘Yours.’) 

(She shakes her head and pauses, before walking to the mailbox. She gets out the mail, and walks back in the house.)

(Jane walks over to Len and hands him the mail. He begins to look through it.)

(She clears her throat.)

Jane: “Could I speak to you a second?”

(He nods. He gets up and walks down the hall a bit.)

Len: “What is it?”

(Jane holds out the flower and the note.)

(Len frowns.)

Len: “I can’t believe it. Has to be him. Bastard.” (He walks back to the kitchen and throws the items in the garbage.) “If he comes back, let me handle him. You stay in the house.”

Jane: “Okay.” (She brushes some hair out of her eyes, and looks at him nervously.) “Do you think we should get a court order?”

Len: “Maybe.” 

Jane: “Okay.” (She puts a hand on her mouth. Len reaches for her shoulder.)

Len: “He won’t be around very long.”

(She nods.)

Jane: “Let’s keep this away from the kids.”

Len: “Yeah.” (He walks over to the couch.) “Hey, kids. Why don’t you read for a bit?”

Stephen: “But Dad-”

Len: “Come on.” (He walks down with them to their room. In a few minutes, he comes back.) 

Jane: “There’s a carols service at church tonight. I thought I’d go.”

Len: “I’ll go too. We all can.”

Jane: “Good.” 

Len: “Now, come on. Chin up.” (He smiles.) “Let’s put it aside.”

Jane: “Yeah.”

Len: “Oh, we got some cards. I’ll put them up later.”

Jane: “Later.” (She briefly smiles.) 

(She moves to walk toward the hall, but he blocks her. He smiles. He puts his hands on her arms.)

(They stand like that for a moment. Then he turns, and they walk together down the hall to the bedroom.)

(Jane crosses to the night table and sets the alarm.)

Jane: “I don’t want to miss...”

Len: “Let’s not worry about it.” 

(She sits on the edge of the bed and tries to take off her skirt. It stubbornly won’t slide off. She blushes.)

Jane: “I’m already, with the babies-”

(He smiles, and quickly takes off his shirt and undershirt. He leans across the bed and pulls her toward him.)

Len: “I’ll get it.” (With a strong tug, he removes the skirt and underwear. He moves to cover her body, and kisses her.) 

(Later…)

(He lies there with his arms above his head. She leans a bit sideways, with her hair fanning out across the pillow.)

Jane: “I wonder what all the people in the church will think of me, in March or April or something.” (She smiles awkwardly, and puts a hand on her stomach.)

Len: “They’ll be all right, if they know what’s good for ‘em.” (He smiles.)

Jane: “I hope Mom and I will be able to find a dress.”

Len: “Oh, you will.”

Jane: “Who are we inviting?”

Len: “Oh, some people from the department, cousins, neighbors, the usual thing.”

Jane: “Mrs. Chobel?”

Len: “Yeah, if she wants.”

Jane: “I guess Emily will be the flower bearer, and Stephen can take care of the rings.”

Len: “Yeah, probably.”

Jane: “Any musicians?”

Len: “Gibbs is in a band. I’ll see if they want to play.”

Jane: “Yeah, convenient.” (She settles back into the pillow.)

(Later: the alarm goes off. They wake up and get dressed for church.)

(Len walks to the kids’ rooms and gets them ready. Shortly, everyone is all set for church.)

(Jane quickly takes the dog to use the tree at the sidewalk, then walks him back inside. Everyone walks to the car.)

(It takes a few minutes to get to church. The interior is lit by a few overhead lights, and many candles. There are beautiful displays of flowers, and a few icons.)

(The family goes to stand in a pew. They pick up the booklets and look for the night’s songs. A deacon comes to the podium and announces the start.)

Deacon: “Good evening, everyone. If you would just turn in your pages to hymn 1655, please. Thank you.”

(The service begins. The singing lasts for several moments. Then the congregation stops, and it is time for a reading.)

Priest: “The reading is taken from the holy gospel according to St. Luke...”

(Time passes. It’s a beautiful service. At the end, the priest dismisses the crowd.)

Priest: “Be careful driving home, everyone. God bless you.”

(The family files out of the church. Outside, they pause to take a look at the decorations lining the yard in front of the building.)

Jane: “Very nice!”

Len: “Indeed. Must have taken a long time to set up.”

(Shot of the wicker reindeer, long strings of lights draped over everything, plastic candy canes, and Santa’s sleigh, on the front lawn. Many people stand there and take pictures.)

Jane: “Do we have the camera?”

Len: “No.”

Emily: “Dad, can I sit in the sleigh?”

Len: “No, kid. We gotta go. It’s cold out here.”

(He smiles and taps her on the shoulder. They walk to the parking lot and get in the car.)

(It takes a few tries to start the car. They get on the road.)

Jane: “I was worried there for a second.”

Len: “Nah, I put the antifreeze.”

Jane: “Good.”

(In the back seat, the kids start to slap each other.)

Len: “Hey. Stop fighting!”

Emily: “Dad-” (Her brother hits her again.)

Len: “Stop it! I said!”(He stops at a red light.)

Stephen: “But Dad-”

Len: “No buts. Cut it right now.”

Stephen: “Okay.” (He drops his hands and glares at his sister.)

Len: “No trouble when we get home, are we clear?”

Stephen: “Clear, Dad.”

Len: “All right then.” (The light turns green, and he floors it.)

(They get home and walk in. The dog runs up to greet them. Jane takes the dog outside.)

(She looks up and down the street, to make sure no one is following her. The dog finds a tree. Minutes later, Jane turns around and heads toward the door.)

(As she takes out her keys, she notices something stuck in a thorn bush next to the door. It’s an envelope. She picks it up.)

(Jane opens the door and lets the dog off his leash. Fitz runs over to play with Emily, who is sitting on the couch.)

(Len is at the kitchen table, sitting with Stephen, as the two prepare to begin a card game.)

(Jane walks over.)

Jane: “Can I see you a minute?”

(Len nods and stands up. To Stephen, he says:)

Len: “Be right back.” (He walks a little way down the hall.)

(She hands him the envelope.)

Len: “What is this?” (He opens it. It contains a spare key, and a note, which reads: “Anytime you want.”)

(His face turns red with fury.)

Len: “We’re not going to ruin tomorrow. The day after that, I’m calling for a restraining order.”

Jane: “Okay.”

Len: “You see anything, come get me right away.”

Jane: “All right.” 

(He kisses her on the forehead.)

Len: “Now, let’s go, and don’t tell the kids.”

Jane: “All right.” (She briefly smiles, and turns to walk back down the hall.)

(Len sits with Stephen again, and sets up the cards.)

Len: “Now. Let’s see. You first.”

(They begin a game of Go Fish.)

(Jane sits with Emily, and they watch a choral music performance on TV.)

(Time passes. Eventually, the card game wraps up. Len wins again.)

Len: “Ha! You can’t get me, kid. Good game.” (He puts down the cards, and shakes Stephen’s hand.)

Stephen: “Okay, Dad.” (He walks down the hall to use the washroom. Then he goes to his room.)

(Len goes to the TV and puts on the news.)

Emily: “Hey, Dad.”

Len: “Hey, kiddo.” (He sits next to her.)

Announcer: “Next up, best news bloopers of the year. But first, the weather.”

(Footage of snow falling, at a busy intersection.)

Davis: “Hi, folks. Christmas Day’s going to be a bit windy in the morning. No new snowfall expected. Some roads may ice over, so watch for that.”

Announcer: “And now, enjoy the best clips of our staff in their least confident moments of the year. Happy Christmas.”

(Footage plays as news anchors stumble over their lines, fall off chairs, and other weird things. Emily laughs.)

(Minutes later, the segment ends. Len pats his daughter on the shoulder.)

Len: “Come on, kid, get to sleep.” 

Emily: “Goodnight, Dad.”

(He stands and walks with her down the hall to her room.)

(Jane sits and watches the commercials after the news. The dog settles down on the kitchen floor.)

(In a few minutes, Len comes back.)

Len: “So.” (He sits next to her and puts a pillow behind himself.) “Ready for tomorrow?”

Jane: “I think so.”

Len: “You been good this year, or… not so much?” (He smiles.)

Jane: “We could use the coal. It’s cold in here.” (She shivers.)

Len: “I’ll help.” (He reaches across and hugs her.)

(Afterward, he leaves an arm over her shoulder.) 

(They watch the end of the news, and a nature documentary comes on. It’s set in Russia. Squirrels, rabbits and birds flit about in the snow.)

Jane: “Bear!” (She points at the screen. A black bear comes out of the woods and chases a rabbit across the field.)

Len: “Look out!” (He bites her on the neck.)

Jane: “Oh!” (She laughs.)

Len: “Could be anything out there… vampires...” (He kisses her, again on the neck. She continues to laugh.)

(He turns her face toward him and kisses her on the lips. His hands begin to rove up the front of her shirt.)

(This carries on a few moments. She breaks away, and turns off the TV and lights.)

(They hurry down the hall.)

(In the bedroom, she crosses to her side of the bed and begins to unbutton her shirt. He stands at the other side and hurries to undo his belt.) 

(Jane hurries to put on a light blue nightgown. Len has undressed and gotten under the covers. He turns to watch as she too gets under the sheets. She reaches for him, and they kiss. He pulls off her gown and throws it aside.)

(A minute later-)

(A shoulder-level view as they move together briefly, and then-)

Len: “Oh-”

(He moves quickly away from her and then lies there, stunned. His face is red with embarrassment.)

(He stares at the ceiling. She lies there, not saying anything. This lasts a long moment. Then:)

Len: “Ah… sorry...”

Jane: “It’s all right.”

(He pauses for a moment. Then:)

Len: “You want I should... take a shower?”

Jane (slowly): “If you want.”

Len: “Yeah.” (He grabs his boxers from the side of the bed, puts them on and hurries to the bathroom.)

(Minutes later, he comes back.)

(He gets into bed beside her. She reaches over and kisses him on the head. She ruffles his hair and smiles.)

Len: “Must be – you know, stress...”

Jane: “Don’t worry.” (She kisses him and puts a hand on his chest. He moves to cover her body again.)

(And a considerable time later…)

(He lies back, looking much more happy than before. She lies on her side, facing him.)

Len: “’M tired.”

Jane: “All right.” 

(She shuts her eyes. He does so a moment later. They sleep.)

(Next day: They wake up to the sound of the kids running down the hall.)

(They get out of bed and get ready for the day.)

(Some minutes later, and dressed in casual clothes, they go to the living room to greet the kids.)

Stephen: “Happy Christmas, Dad.” (He hugs his father.)

Len: “Happy Christmas, kid.”

Emily: “Can we open our presents yet?”

Len: “No, let’s get to church first. Get ready, please.”

(After the kids get dressed, everyone piles out to the car. They head off to church for the morning Mass.)

(As with yesterday, the church is beautifully lit up with candles and all kinds of decorations. There are thick strands of tinsel, red ribbons and other sprightly accents. The place is crowded, and the family hurry to find a pew with enough room.)

(The service begins. The choir sings a rousing hymn, “Angels We Have Heard On High.” Everyone stands as the priest and altar servers walk in.)

(The priest walks to the altar and greets the congregation.)

Priest: “Good morning, everyone. Happy Christmas.”

Crowd: “Happy Christmas.”

Priest: “In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen.”

(He begins the opening prayers. The Mass proceeds.)

(It is a majestic occasion. Time passes. The faithful walk up to receive Communion. More time goes by, and the Mass nears its end.)

Priest: “We want to wish everyone a very happy Christmas and New Year. Be safe getting home.”

Crowd: “Thank you.”

(At the end of the service, the priest dismisses the congregation. Everyone leaves the building.)

(Len starts the car, and they head home. They pull up in front of the house, to see another car parked in front of Jane’s parents’ car. It’s her sister and brother-in-law.)

Len: “Want to go upstairs?”

Jane: “Yeah.” 

(They knock on the door of the other house. Jane’s mother answers the door.)

Mother: “Hi, come on in.”

(They all walk upstairs. The living room is colorful with decorations, and there are rich smells of the food being cooked.)

Sister: “Hello, everybody.” (She hugs Jane.)

Len: “Hey.”

(The new guests walk around saying hello. Then they take seats in the living room. The baby, James, lolls in his carrier seat.)

Mother: “What can I get everyone?”

Len: “Beer, please.”

Jane: “Tea.”

Stephen: “Soda.”

Emily: “Me too.”

Mother: “All right.” (She goes in the kitchen to get everything.)

Father: “So, how was the service? We went to St. Catherine’s.”

Jane: “Good. The singing was lovely. The place smelled wonderful, with all the wreaths.”

Father: “Ours too. We bought some biscuits.”

Stephen: “Can I have some?”

Father: “Yes, I’ll get them.” (He goes to the dining room table and gets a little paper plate with two cookies. He hands it to Stephen.)

Mother: “If you don’t mind waiting until after we eat, I’ve got everyone’s presents.”

Sister: “Yeah, thank you.”

(They sit and talk for a while. Jane’s mother puts on a Christmas music station.)

(At last the food is ready. Jane’s mother sets the table and calls everybody to eat.)

Mother: “Let’s start now, okay.”

(They go to the table. The food smells delicious. Her mother passes around the plate of sliced beef to start.)

Stephen: “Corn, please.”

Sister: “Who’s got the gravy?”

Brother: “Here.” 

(They pass dishes to one another. In minutes, they start to eat.)

Father: “Came out really good, honey.”

Mother: “Thanks.”

Sister: “Yeah, Mom, it’s very good.”

Mother: “Thank you.”

Father: “Supposed to snow again tonight. White Christmas for real.”

Stephen: “We can finish the snowman tomorrow.”

Len: “Okay, then.”

Mother: “The mashed potatoes are a little thick, sorry.”

Father: “Oh shush, it’s fine.”

(From outside, there is a burst of thunder.)

Mother: “Snow, did you say? Sounds like rain.”

Father: “Bother. That’ll turn the streets to cold soup.”

Brother: “Hope they bring out the trucks to clear everything before long. Snow and rain make ice, you know.”

Len: “A big mess.”

Brother: “Yeah.”

Stephen: “Hey, did anyone walk the dog downstairs?”

Jane: “I’ll go later and take care of him.”

Stephen: “All right.”

Mother: “So, what did everyone ask Santa for this year?”

Stephen: “I want a bike.”

Emily: “A stuffed bear.”

Brother: “A new camera.”

Sister: “Train trip to the coast.”

Len: “Ah-”

Brother: “Sweater, socks?” (He laughs.)

Len: “No, nothing like that.”

Stephen: “A crossbow?”

Len: “No. You’ll see.”

Mother: “A decent steam cooker.”

Father: “Some good wine and a couple of books.”

Mother (to Jane): “And you, honey?”

Jane: “Ah, a running outfit. I’ll need to walk off the baby weight next year.”

(Everyone smiles.)

(For a moment, the music pauses. There is a noise from downstairs.)

Brother: “What is that?”

Sister: “Can’t tell, sounded like barking. Could be your dog.”

Jane: “I think I’ll go check him.”

Mother: “It’s early, darling. Stay and finish eating.”

(The noise repeats. It’s louder. There are a series of thumps, and what really does sound like the dog barking.)

Jane: “I’ll just be quick, and run right back.”

(She gets up and rushes downstairs.)

(Quickly, she reaches the front sidewalk. She hurries to cross to the door.)

(Cut to: upstairs, as the guests resume eating and talking. The party recovers steam. They tell jokes and stories, and move on to heavier drinks for everyone except the kids.)

(Cut to: Downstairs. Jane walks into the house. The dog can’t be heard or seen. She looks around.)

(Jane walks through the living room and kitchen.)

Jane: “Here, Fitz. Here, boy. Hey, watcha doin’?”

(She whistles, but the dog does not come out of hiding. She notices the dog’s food and water dishes have been moved. This frightens her – she remembers them being in their usual places when she left.)

Jane: “Now, come on.” (She turns and walks down the hall that runs toward the bedroom.)

(A hand comes out of the door of one of the kids’ rooms, and clamps over her mouth. She tries to scream, but the attacker pulls her toward him. She tries to figure out who it is. He twists her around so that she can’t see him now.)

(The man drags her down the hall and kicks open the door to the bedroom. He pulls her to the bed and pushes her to sit down. He locks the door. It’s Matthew Muller.)

(He pulls a large knife from his jacket, and moves it toward her face.)

(She can’t believe what she’s seeing – it does not compute. She blinks and struggles to understand what is going on.)

Matthew: “You’d best not scream.”

(She quakes and says nothing.)

(Cut to: Upstairs, Jane’s parents have set up a movie projector, so everyone can watch reels of home movies. They point and laugh as they tell stories.)

(Back to: a terrified Jane tries to keep still as she thinks of what to do. Matthew has pressed the tip of the knife against one of her eyes.)

Matthew: “You know what we’re going to do?”

(Jane shivers, but doesn’t say anything.)

Matthew: “We’re going to have some fun.” (He takes an object out of his jacket and tosses it at her. Jane is horrified to see that it is a box of condoms.) “I’ve been watching you through the window. I know what you two are up to.”

Jane: “We’re married.”

Matthew: “Now, that isn’t fair. You should be willing to share.” (He reaches out a finger and brushes some hair from her face.) “As much fun as you’ve been having, it’d be a shame if I didn’t get to have any.”

Jane: “No, please.”

Matthew: “Ah, stop whining. You settle down, you’ll have a good time. Go on, take your shirt off.”

Jane: “No.”

Matthew: “I said-”

Jane: “I’m telling you no. Stop it right now. I don’t want you.”

Matthew: “You don’t know what you’re missing.” (He grins with an evil twist.)

(Cut to: Upstairs, Len puts down his beer on the table and stands up.)

Len: “I think I’ll go see what she’s doing. Maybe the dog stubbed his paw or something.”

Mother: “All right. Please come back quickly.”

(Back to: the bedroom downstairs. Matthew leans a little toward her, slightly turning the knife back and forth. Jane starts to cry.)

Jane: “I like him. I want to be with him. I don’t want you.”

Matthew: “Does he care? He’s been drunk a couple of times.”

Jane: “I don’t care.”

Matthew: “Ah, come on. You like me. I know it.”

Jane: “No, I do not. Get out. I’m telling you, no.”

(He reaches out to pull at the collar of her shirt.)

(Cut to: Len opens the front door and walks in the house.)

Len: “Jane? Fitz? Anybody here? Hello?”

Matthew: “Oh shit, we got company. Well, let him watch us right here on this bed. I’ll consecrate you to me.”

Jane: “I said-”

(He pulls down again on her shirt, harshly this time, causing some of the buttons to pop out.)

(Cut to: Len walks down the hall. He comes to the washroom, and checks the door. He opens it, and the dog rushes out. Fitz hops and barks.)

Len: “Gee, kid, what are you doing in here?” (He pets the dog, and continues to check the rooms on the hall. He heads to the kids’ rooms. They are empty.)

(Back to: Matthew pulls Jane’s shirt a third time. She cries.)

Matthew: “Lie back.” 

Jane: “No.”

Matthew: “I said-”

(There is a knock on the door.)

Matthew: “Don’t say anything.”

Len: “Hey, anybody in there? Anybody-”

(He opens the door.)

Matthew: “Hello.” 

Len: “My God.” 

(He stops, aghast at what he sees.)

Matthew: “Care to join in?”

(Jane sweats as she runs through, in her mind, all the things she could do in self-defense.)

Matthew: “We were just going to play.”

Len: “Put it down. Right fucking now.” (He takes a couple of steps closer, then stops.)

Matthew: “Hey, watch your language. Do you want to offend a lady?”

(Jane whimpers. She stares at Matthew’s hand.)

Len: “Drop it.”

Matthew: “Aww, I was having fun.”

Len: “We’re both with the police, motherfucker. You’ll go right to jail.”

Matthew: “Fat chance. Come on, you want to watch? You wanna go first, or should I?” (He smiles again.)

(Jane keeps watching Matthew’s hand on the knife. She counts a series of beats.)

Len: “You-”

(Suddenly, Jane jumps up, presses and twists back on Matthew’s wrist, and knocks the knife out of his hand. There is a snap as the man’s wrist bone cracks. She pushes him to the floor and places a knee in his back.)

(Then she stands and kicks him hard, several times, in the middle of the back, so that he howls and stops moving.)

Jane: “Call the station. Please.”

(Len hurries to the phone and dials the station.)

Len: “Hello, this is Superintendent Bradfield of Hackney Station. We need a car to my house. 128A Epstein Street. Right now.” 

(Cut to: a few minutes later, the cop cars arrive at the house.)

(Jane is standing next to Matthew, making sure he does not get up. The knife is several feet away from him, in the corner. Meanwhile, a scowling Len, filled with fury, stares at the front door and waits for the police to walk in.)

(Then he thinks of something. He picks up the living room phone and calls the house upstairs.)

Len: “Hello, Mrs. Tennison? Yeah, this is Len. Listen, something came up. I can’t say what now. Just don’t bring the kids downstairs. Don’t bring the kids. Make them stay up there, okay? Make them stay. Thanks. Okay. Bye now.” (He hangs up.) 

(The police come to the door.)

Len: “Come in.”

(Cut to: A few minutes later, the police officers have put Matthew under arrest. They put him in handcuffs and walk him to the car. One officer reads him his rights. Then they push him into the car.)

Officer: “This is going to take a little while to wrap up. We’ll need you both to sit out here while we process the back room.”

Len: “Thank you.”

(Jane walks out into the front area of the house. Her shoes have fallen off. The dog runs around yapping.)

Len: “Shh.”

(Fitz sits down and licks his paw.)

(Jane’s face is full of shock and anguish. Len grabs her in a tight hug.)

Len: “Oh, God, baby.”

(He gently rocks her back and forth. This takes a moment. Then he walks her to the sofa. They sit down.)

Len: “You did okay. You did good.”

(She breathes harshly. He continues to pat her on the back.)

Jane: “What are we going to do about the kids?”

Len: “I called. Your parents are going to keep the kids upstairs for a while.”

Jane: “Thank you.” (He throws an arm over her shoulder.) “He said he was watching us through the window. I don’t know how many times-”

Len: “Shh, shh.” (He pulls her close.)

(Minutes later, an officer approaches, with a clipboard in his hand.)

Officer: “Could you both fill out your reports, please. Sign and date at the bottom.”

(Len and Jane each take care of their separate reports. They complete the process and hand back the papers.)

(Eventually, the police are ready to leave the house. Len says goodbye to them at the door.)

Jane: “I don’t think – tonight, I can’t-”

Len: “Here’s what I’ll do.” (He walks back to the kids’ rooms and emerges, minutes later, with a small pile of new clothes for them.) “We can go to a hotel tonight. We’ll tell the kids there’s some kind of gas leak, and they had to clear it. Then we can come back tomorrow.”

Jane: “All right.”

(Len puts the kids’ clothes on the sofa and goes to get a bag from the closet. He puts the clothes in there, and walks back to the bedroom to get some outfits for himself and Jane. When all is settled, he sits down.)

Len: “I think the dog will be okay sleeping at your parents’ upstairs for the night. I’m going to take him up, and talk to them, and when I get back, we can go. I’ll just be a few minutes.”

(He leans over and kisses her on the head. Then he gets up and takes the dog outside with him.)

(Jane takes some deep breaths. She leans back on the sofa and rubs her eyes.)

(Moments later, Len returns.)

Len: “Ready to go?”

(Jane nods. She finds a spare pair of shoes under the table, and puts them on. She picks up the clothes bag and walks with him, out the door.)

(The kids are standing at the curb. The adults walk up, and Len puts the bag in the trunk. Then everyone gets in the car.)

(Len cranks the car and heads off into traffic. He heads for the Lyman Hotel.)

(They arrive, and park. Len gets the bag out of the trunk. Everyone walks into the lobby.)

(Len goes up to the desk.)

Len: “Hello, room for four, please.”

Clerk: “Would you prefer a one-room location, or a suite? Only ten pounds more. On sale.”

Len: “The suite, please. Thank you.”

Clerk: “Thank you. I’ll have that order right up.”

(Len signs the book and pays for the room. He receives the key.)

Clerk: “Thank you. Room 1228. The lift is down that hall.”

Len: “Thank you.”

(He picks up the bag, and they all walk down the way to the lift.)

(Stephen presses the button.)

Stephen: “Did it smell real bad at the house?”

Len: “Yeah. Good thing we’re getting out of there tonight. It’ll be safe in the morning.”

Stephen: “Okay, Dad.”

Len: “I’m sorry about Christmas, kids. We’ve all got the week off. We can go back and open our presents tomorrow.”

Emily: “Boxing Day.”

Len: “Yes, kid.”

(The lift arrives. They go up to the room.)

(When they get inside, Len drops the bag on a couch. He opens the door to the kids’ room, and then the door to his own.)

Len: “In here, kids. Share nice, now.”

Stephen: “Okay, Dad.”

Len: “I brought your toothbrushes. Get ready for sleep, same as always.”

Stephen: “Thank you, Dad.”

Emily: “This place is nice.”

Len: “Glad you like it.” 

(The kids head to their room.)

(Len takes the clothes for him and Jane and walks to their room. He puts the extra clothing in the dresser.)

(He turns and sits on the bed, and pats the space beside him. Jane sits there. He kisses her on the cheek.)

(She covers her face with her hands. The shock of the night’s grim experience rolls over her. She breathes heavily, but no tears come out.)

(He hugs her close for several moments.)

Len: “I’ll take my shower first. Then it’s your turn.”

(Jane nods. Len leaves the room.)

(Jane puts on the TV and watches a late-night comedy show.)

(Minutes later, Len returns. He is now down to his undershirt and boxers. He puts his remaining clothes in the dresser. Jane gets up and goes to take her own shower.)

(Soon, she comes back. She changes into a pair of pajamas, taken from the bag. Len has turned off the TV.)

(Drained from the events of the night, she slumps her shoulders and puts her face in her hands. He sits on the bed and reaches a hand out to her.)

Len: “Come on.” (He gestures to her. She slips under the covers.)

(He turns on his side, to face her. He throws an arm over her and kisses her.)

Jane: “I’m exhausted. I’m sorry, honey, I can’t-”

Len: “I know.” (He knows what she means, and smiles slightly.) “It’ll be all right.”

Jane: “What did they charge him with?”

Len: “Breaking and entering, assault and battery on a police officer, assault with a deadly weapon, attempted rape. He’ll be going away for a long, long time.” 

(She winces, and burrows more deeply into the sheets. He pulls her closer.)

Len: “I’ll get the light.” (He shuts off the lamp. He leans his chin on her shoulder.)

(She shivers again.)

Len: “Shh. It’ll be all right. Shh.” (He kisses her.)

(It takes a long time, but finally, they both drop off to sleep.)

(Next day: they wake up. Jane sits up and takes a deep breath.)

Jane: “You can have your shower first.”

Len: “Okay.” (He gets his clean clothes and walks to the bathroom.)

(Jane sits up for a while and gets her thoughts together. When Len comes back, she takes his place.)

(Now dressed, they wake the kids. Emily and Stephen get ready for the day as well.)

(They all meet in the central room.)

Len: “If you pack up, we can go downstairs and get some breakfast.”

Jane: “Yeah.”

(She gathers all their things from both bedrooms, and packs it back in the tote bag.)

Jane: “Ready.”

(They walk downstairs to the lobby. Len takes care of the room check-out, and they walk over to the dining room, where there is a small breakfast set up.)

(Jane puts down the bag at the table. They go to get plates and take things from the buffet. They sit down together.)

Emily: “These pancakes are good.”

Stephen: “Yeah.” (He drinks some orange juice.) “Dad, when we get back, can we open our presents?”

Len: “Yeah, sure.”

Stephen: “Thanks.”

(Jane picks slowly at her waffles.)

Len: “You okay?”

(Jane shrugs.)

Len: “When we get home, take a rest.”

Jane: “Okay.” (She smiles briefly.) “I wonder what it’s going to be like when I go back to work.”

Len: “You’ll get used to it.”

Jane: “Yeah.” (She eats some more.) “Ah, next week, tell Kath and everybody I said hello.”

Len: “Sure.” (He smiles.)

(They finish eating and take their garbage to the bin. Jane picks up the tote bag.)

Len: “Ready?”

(Jane nods. They walk out to the car.)

(Once on the road, Len turns on the radio. It’s playing a commercial for the Boxing Day sales.)

Announcer: “Get twenty percent off linens at Sugarman’s! Today only!”

(He changes to a music station. “Don’t You Worry ‘Bout a Thing” by Stevie Wonder comes on. He taps his fingers on the steering wheel.)

(They make their way home, skidding a couple of times on the slushy roads. A short time later, they pull up in front of the house.) 

(Len gets the bag out of the trunk and walks to the door. The others follow.)

(They walk in. For a minute, all of them absorb the warmth of the house.)

Jane: “I’ll go upstairs and get the dog.”

Len: “Good idea.”

(Jane walks out. She knocks on the door of her parents’ home.) 

Mother: “Who is it?” (She opens the door.) “Oh, dear, welcome back. Did you have a nice evening?”

Jane: “Yes, we did.” (She is not about to reveal the truth about what happened last night.)

Mother: “Did the gas clear up?”

Jane: “Yes, it seems to be okay now. Can I take the dog?”

Mother: “Yes. Come upstairs.”

(They walk up to the top level. Fitz looks clean and happy. He yips as he waits for Jane to put on his leash. She does, and walks him toward the stairs.)

Mother: “Let me come down with you and give everyone their presents. Your sister and brother-in-law went home. Everything was fine. Isn’t the baby cute?”

Jane: “Yes, very much.”

(Her mother picks up a bag filled with gift boxes.)

Mother: “Let’s go.”

(They walk down to the other house. Jane lets them in.)

Mother: “Hello, everybody.”

Len: “Hi, Mrs. Tennison.” 

(Jane’s mother crosses to a table beside the tree and puts down the gifts.)

Mother: “I’ll just be upstairs, if anybody needs me. Enjoy your day.”

(She walks out.)

(Emily comes over and pets the dog.)

Stephen: “The place smells much better now. The gas leak must be gone.”

Len: “Yeah, I think we’re all right.” 

Stephen: “Thank goodness.”

(He puts on the TV. A ski jump competition is on.)

Stephen: “Neat.”

Len: “Let’s open our presents.”

(He goes to the back room and gets a camera.)

Len: “Come on. Ready.”

(He picks up a box.)

Len: “It’s for you.” (He hands it to Stephen.)

Stephen: “Oh, yeah.”

(He tears the paper off the box. It’s a toy car set.)

Stephen: “All right! Can’t wait to set it up!”

Len: “Have fun with it.”

(He takes a picture of the boy with the box. Then he reaches for the next gift.)

Len: “This one’s yours.” (He hands it to Emily.)

Emily: “Thank you.” (She opens it. It’s a battery-powered radio.)

Len: “Gets short-wave, too.”

Emily: “Thank you.” 

(Len takes another picture. Then he picks up another box.)

Len: “Oh. It’s for me.” (He unwraps it. It’s a hand-knit sweater, light green in color.)

(Jane picks up the camera and takes a picture.)

Len: “This is really good, it’ll come in handy. Where did you get this?”

Jane: “Oh, made it myself.” 

(He smiles.)

Len: “Thanks.” (He kisses her on the cheek.)

(The next box is for Jane.)

Jane: “Hmm, wonder what it could be.” (She takes off the paper. It’s a thick winter jacket. She reads the note.)

Jane: “Thank you.” (She kisses Len.)

(They open more presents, one by one. The gifts include clothes, books, music, food sets, and toys. There is plenty to enjoy. Len takes pictures each time.)

(At the end, Len hands one last card to his son.)

Stephen: “What’s this?”

Len: “Go on, see.”

Stephen: “It’s… a gift certificate to the sport store. Thanks!”

Len: “Figured you could pick out your own bike.” (He smiles.)

Stephen: “Can we go today?”

Len: “Might be crowded today. Maybe tomorrow. You’re off ‘til after New Year’s, remember.”

Stephen: “Okay, thanks, Dad.”

(The dog barks a couple times, then goes to sit on the kitchen floor. He shuts his eyes and takes a nap.)

(The kids bring their gifts into their rooms. Jane gathers up the spare wrapping paper and boxes, and takes them to the garbage bin.)

(She starts to walk down the hall to the bedroom, but Len pushes ahead of her.)

Len: “Let me.” (He walks in the room and shuts the door. Minutes later, he emerges, carrying the sheets. He puts them in the laundry room, and goes back to the hallway. He opens the bedroom door.)

(The room is clean, with fresh sheets on the bed. The blinds are closed. The place smells clean as well, with air freshener having been used.)

Jane: “Looks nice. Thank you.”

Len: “I just figured, after yesterday-” (He stops, not wanting to dwell too much on the bad memories.)

Jane: “Thank you. It helps.”

(She takes his hand and pulls him a bit further into the room. She turns and reaches up to kiss him. After a few seconds, he breaks away.)

Len: “You sure?”

Jane: “Yes.” (She pulls him toward the bed.)

(Afterward…)

(They lie side by side.)

Jane: “Just think… in a week, it’ll be 1974.” 

Len: “Yeah. I can’t wait.”

Jane: “Are we going out anywhere?”

Len: “Maybe. I’ll see.”

Jane: “It’s got to be a better year.”

Len: “Yeah. It will.”

(She turns toward him and closes her eyes. In minutes, she is asleep.)

(Cut to: a few days later, it’s New Year’s Eve. The kids wake up first. They can be heard running up and down the hall. The dog barks. Len and Jane slowly get out of bed and get ready for the day.)

(Once dressed, Jane calls her mother.)

Mother: “Hello?”

Jane: “Hi, Mom.”

Mother: “Hey, what have you been up to?”

Jane: “Enjoying the time off. How are you?”

Mother: “Oh, fine. Your sister sent us some pictures of her son.”

Jane: “That’s good. Do you want to go somewhere today?”

Mother: “I think your father and I are going out. You enjoy yourself.”

Jane: “Thanks, Mom. Goodbye now.” (She hangs up.)

(Len and his son are sitting on the floor, driving battery-powered cars Stephen got for Christmas.)

Stephen: “Hey, Dad! Look!” 

(He turns the wheel on the control box, and the car flips off the track.)

Stephen: “Uh, it wasn’t supposed to do that.” (He puts the car back on the track.)

Len: “Okay. I’ll still beat you.”

Stephen: “Oh, yeah?”

(He starts the race again. The cars zip around the track. When they reach the finish line, Stephen wins by a nose.)

Len: “Oh! My reputation is shot.”

(Emily is on the sofa. She is playing with a new coloring book.)

Len (to Emily): “Hey, kid, how’s it going?”

(She holds up her book and shows him the page.)

Len: “Good. Keep it up.”

Jane: “Want to go out for lunch, later on?”

Len: “Yeah. Let me beat him, first.”

Stephen: “No chance.” (He sets up the cars again, and they start another race.)

(Time passes. Close to noontime, Jane takes out the dog for a walk. She comes back and lets him off his leash. He rushes through the doorway, and hops up to sit on the couch with Emily.)

(Jane looks through the newspaper.)

Jane: “Hey, there’s a free party at the park. Want to go?”

Len: “Yeah, sure. Give us a few minutes.”

(He gets up and stops in the washroom. Then he comes back out and tells the kids:)

Len: “Come on, wash up. We’re going out.”

(One by one, the children get washed and ready to leave. Minutes later:)

Len: “Let’s go.” (He puts on his jacket. Everyone goes to the car.)

(They drive to the park. It’s crowded. There are people sledding, cross-country skiing, having snowball fights, and other activities. Some clowns dressed in bright outfits are juggling bowling pins. There’s a pony ride area. Food and craft booths peddle their wares.)

Stephen: “Dad, can we get some cake?”

Len: “I’ll see.” (He walks up to a food booth and reads the menu.) “Ah, I think it’s a little early. Let’s get some tea.” (He buys cups for everybody.)

Jane: “Thank you.” (She sips her tea.)

Emily: “Dad, can I take a pony ride?”

Len: “Yeah, let’s go.”

(They walk over to the pony ring and pay for a ride. With the help of a park worker, Emily gets in the saddle. Then the worker taps the pony, and it walks off around the route. Len waves and takes a picture.)

(Soon, she comes back.)

Emily: “That was fun, Dad.” (She hugs him.)

Len: “All right, kid.”

Stephen: “Dad, let’s do the archery shoot.”

Len: “Okay.”

(They walk over to a booth where there are bows and targets. Len pays, and Stephen takes a few shots.)

(One lands close to the center of the target. One is a bit further out. The last one hits the center.)

Len: “Hooray!”

(The worker at the booth points to the top row of prizes. Stephen picks out a giant stuffed panther.)

Stephen: “Thanks, Dad.”

Len: “You’re welcome.” (He musses the boy’s hair.)

Jane: “Looks like the forecast was wrong. This morning, they said there’d be snow falling by now. Good thing.”

Len: “Well, we’ll all stay up ‘til midnight anyway.”

Stephen: “Can we, Dad?”

Len: “Yes, it’s okay.”

Stephen: “Thanks.”

Len: “But you can’t have any champagne.”

Stephen: “Aww.”

(The family walk to a bench and sit down to watch the jugglers. Len takes a picture. Emily points and smiles.)

(There is a giant clock on a stanchion in the middle of the park. Emily points to it.)

Emily: “Dad, what time is it?”

Len: “Why don’t you tell us?”

Emily: “Ah, it’s twelve… forty-five?”

Len: “Right. Bit more than eleven hours to go in the year.” (He smiles.)

Stephen: “We didn’t eat yet.”

Len: “Yeah, let’s get something.”

(They get up and look for a food court. In a few minutes, they find a series of booths, each serving some different foods.)

Len: “What does everybody want?”

Emily: “Chicken.”

Stephen: “I’ll take the same.”

Jane: “I’d like a burger, thank you.”

Len: “And there’s me. I’ll get a burger, myself.”

(He walks up to a booth and places the order. In several minutes, the worker hands him a large tray with the food, and a drink holder as well. Jane reaches out to take the drink carrier.)

Len: “Thanks.” (They walk over to a table and sit down.)

(Everyone takes their food and begins to eat.)

Stephen: “Dad, gimme the ketchup.”

Len: “What’s the word?”

Stephen: “Please.”

Len: “Okay.” (He hands the child a bottle of ketchup.)

(Everyone eats and drinks for a while. Then Stephen sees something off in the distance.)

Stephen: “Dad, there’s a motorbike race!”

Jane: “On snow?”

Stephen: “Yeah, look!” (He points to the track. Jane can just see the bikers buzzing away on the circuit.) 

Jane: “Wow.”

Stephen: “Can we go see it?”

Len: “All right. Let’s just finish.”

(They finish up the food and drink and take their garbage to the trash. Then they walk toward the bike area. The noise increases as they get closer.)

(The four of them find seats in the stands. They watch the race. Len takes a picture as the bikers speed past.)

(The race ends, and Stephen cheers.)

Stephen: “Yeah!”

(They get up, and walk on a little.)

Len (to Jane): “You doing okay? No trouble?”

Jane: “No, I’m good.”

(They stop to watch a slalom skiing event that’s been set up in a large field. The competitors zip down the hill, and sometimes crash into the gate markers.)

Stephen: “They’re pretty fast.”

Len: “Yeah. That one guy-”

(The skier careens off course, and narrowly avoids hitting a tree. He struggles to get back on course, and slides over the finish line at a considerably reduced speed.)

Len: “Oh! Lucky, there.”

Stephen: “He’s gonna lose.”

Len: “Yeah, but he didn’t get hurt.”

Stephen: “Hey, Dad, can we go to the sport store and get my bike now?”

Len: “I don’t see why not. Let’s go.”

(They walk to the parking lot. It takes a couple of tries to start the car.)

(Len finds the sporting goods store and pulls into a space in the lot. It’s somewhat crowded.)

(They walk through the front doors.)

Len (to a worker): “Hey, you got bikes?”

Worker: “In the back, toward the left.”

Len: “Thanks.”

(Jane and Emily spend some time looking at sneakers, while Len and Stephen look for a bike. Some minutes later, Len and his son walk back to the cashier’s area. They’ve found what they wanted, a blue bicycle with thick tires, plus a rider’s helmet.)

(Len hands the cashier the gift certificate. In seconds, the payment is finished. Everyone walks into the parking lot.)

Len: “Let’s see, I’ll have to fold this...” (He pushes the bike into the trunk and shuts it.) “Let’s go home.”

(They get home, and Stephen eagerly helps his father pull the bike out of the trunk.)

Stephen: “Can I go riding now, Dad?”

Len: “It’s a little nippy, son. Wait ‘til later.”

(They go indoors. Fitz happily barks. Stephen stows the bike in a large closet near the front door.)

Stephen: “I can’t wait ‘til they clear the streets.”

Len: “Yeah, that’ll be good.”

(Jane takes Fitz out for his run. She comes back, and everyone is watching TV on the sofa.)

(Fitz wiggles and shakes the snow off himself. He sits on his favorite spot on the kitchen floor.)

(A news anchor briefly appears on screen.)

Announcer: “About nine hours left in the year. What’s your favorite memory of 1973?”

(Screen shows a number of clips from movies and television of that year.)

(Len looks over to see that Emily has dozed off. He taps her arm. She wakes up.)

Len: “What’s up, kid? You want to go to rest for a while? I’ll wake you up later.”

Emily: “Okay, Dad.” (She gets up and walks to her room.)

Stephen: “Do I have to go to sleep?”

Len: “Not if you don’t want to.”

Stephen: “I’ll just read.” (He walks to his room.)

(Jane yawns and stretches.)

Jane: “I’d better hit the hay, too. Wake me up when it’s near midnight.” (She gets up.) “You don’t even have to, if you don’t want to.”

(Len stands up and cracks a smile.)

Len: “You’re not just going to… leave me here, are you? All by my lonesome?”

Jane: “Well, you’ve got the dog.” 

(He steps closer.)

Len: “He’s not a good kisser. Believe me, I’ve tried.”

(Jane laughs.)

(He pulls up her chin and kisses her.) 

Len: “Much better.”

Jane: “Good to know.”

Len: “But I’d like to… try again, just to make sure.” (He kisses her again.) “Still works.”

Jane: “Think we ought to… practice?”

Len: “Oh, I think so.” 

(He walks quickly down the hall. She follows.)

(He shuts the door and pulls her to him. They kiss.)

(Afterward…)

(He lies there, half-asleep. She leans over to the table and sets the alarm. Then she settles down under the covers.)

(Later…)

(Len wakes up first, and reaches over the side of the bed to get his underclothes. He pulls them on and walks to the washroom. He comes back, and gently shakes Jane by her left arm.)

(She sits up and rubs her eyes.)

Jane: “What time is it?”

Len: “Late enough. Come on, let’s go.”

(He smiles. She yawns and stretches. Then she reaches to the floor and gets her nightgown. She slips it on, stands up and goes to take her shower.)

(She comes back to see that Len is holding up one of her shirts to his chest.)

Len: “What do you think?”

Jane (laughing): “It’s too small.”

Len: “Think I’ll give it a try.”

Jane: “Give it back.”

(Len puts it on over his undershirt. It is, of course, too small, and doesn’t stretch all the way over his chest. He moves his arms up and down, and leaves the shirt hanging open.)

(Laughing, Jane crosses to him, and tries to take it off him.)

Jane: “You’re going to rip it.”

(He moves his arms up and down again. She continues to try to pull it off him. Suddenly he puts his arms around her and walks to the bed. He gently pushes her until they both fall over. He kisses her.)

(She puts her arms around his back. The kiss continues.)

(Then there is a knock at the door.)

Len (muttering): “Damn...”

(He backs up, and stands to his feet. He pulls off the shirt and goes to the door. Jane sits up and walks to the dresser to pick out her clothes.)

Len (opening the door just a little): “Yes, what?”

Stephen: “Dad, are we going out?”

Len: “Don’t think so. You and your sister, go wait at the table.” (He shuts the door.)

Len: “Now, where was I?” (He quickly crosses to Jane and puts his arms around her again. She laughs as he pushes her down to the bed. He kisses her.)

Jane: “I just got dressed...”

Len: “What a pity.” (He starts to unbutton her shirt.)

Jane: “I’ll have to take a shower again.” (She laughs.)

Len: “I can help.” (He kisses her down the side of her neck. He now has her shirt open and runs his hands over her chest.)

(There is another knock at the door.)

Len: “Damn!” (He jumps to his feet. Jane sits up and fixes her shirt. Len crosses to the door. Again, he opens it just a bit.) “What?”

Stephen: “Dad, the dog. He keeps barking.”

Len: “So, take him out.” 

Stephen: “All right, where’s the-” (He turns around and runs to a small table by the door, where the dog’s leash is. He clamps it on the collar and takes the dog out for a walk.)

(Len shuts the door and turns to face Jane.)

Jane: “So, how are we going to get any peace?”

Len: “We could – I dunno, hide in the shower...” (He crosses to the bed and kisses her.) “And figure something out.” (He kisses her again.)

Jane: “The kids are expecting us.”

Len: “Them. Well.” (He breaks away, and crosses to the dresser, where he picks out a t-shirt, jeans and socks. He throws them on the bed.) “Don’t watch, eh?” (He smirks.)

(Jane puts a hand over her eyes.)

Len: “I didn’t really mean it.”

(She drops her hand. He is now fully dressed.)

Len: “What were you expecting?” (He winks and heads out the door. Jane follows.)

(Fitz is seated on the couch, next to Emily. Stephen is at the table.)

Len (to Emily): “C’mon, kid, we’re gonna eat.”

Emily: “I’m okay, Dad.”

Len: “Come on.” (He gestures to her, and she gets up and walks to the table.)

(It is now early evening. Jane gets up and takes from the freezer a packet of frozen shells and cheese. She sets the oven to preheat and readies the pan. When it’s time, she places the tray in the oven, and sits down at the table.)

(Several minutes later, the food is ready. Everyone starts to eat.)

(Emily picks at her food. Len notices.)

Len: “Hey, kid. What’cha doin’?”

Emily: “Nothing.”

Len: “C’mon. Eat.”

Emily: “Okay.” (She eats a little more, then puts down her fork.)

Len: “Some more, okay?” (He smiles, trying to encourage his daughter. She looks away.)

Stephen: “Why do you only care about her?”

Len: “What did you say?”

Stephen: “I said, why do you only care about the girl?”

Len: “I didn’t say that. You already finished half of yours. She isn’t eating, and I want to know why.”

(Stephen picks up his fork and scrapes at the plate.)

Len: “Eat.”

Stephen: “No.” 

(Len stares at him. Stephen returns the glare.)

Len: “If you don’t-”

Stephen: “What?”

Len: “That’s it. Take your food to your room.”

Stephen: “No. I want to go back to Mom. She treated us a whole lot better than this.”

Len: “Excuse me. What did you say?”

Stephen: “I don’t like her.” (He tilts his head over at Jane.)

(Jane blushes furiously, and stares at her plate.)

Jane: “I’ll just – I, I’ll just-” (She mutters some more, stands up, and walks out the door.)

Len: “Hey!” (He looks to the door, and then back at Stephen.) “No excuses. I said, to your room.”

Stephen: “All right.” (He takes his plate and glass and walks to his room, and shuts the door behind him.)

(Len looks at Emily.)

Len: “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

(Emily eats a little more. She sips her milk.)

Len: “You know, kid, you’re quiet all the time. I’m worried.”

(Emily keeps eating.)

Len: “Ah, you still miss your Mom?”

(She nods.)

Len: “Well, of course. Finish your food. I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.”

(He gets up and walks outside. He looks around. Jane is nowhere to be seen.)

(Len pauses for a second and crosses to the door of her parents’ house. He knocks several times.)

Len: “Hello? Anybody there?”

(After a few moments, Mrs. Tennison answers.)

Mother: “Yes?”

Len: “Ah, hello, is Jane there?” (He smiles briefly.) “I think she was going to – ah, borrow some laundry powder.”

(Her mother stares for a few seconds. She doesn’t say anything, but nods in the direction of the stairs.)

(They both walk up. In the living room, Jane is stretched out, asleep, on the couch.)

Mother (very quietly): “When I left her, she was awake. Oh, well.” (She walks across the room, and down the hall to her own room.)

(He reaches out and gently taps Jane on the arm. He shakes her a little.)

Len: “C’mon.”

(She does not wake up.)

(He looks at her a moment longer, then turns and walks back downstairs.)

(In his house, he checks the front rooms, but Emily is not there. He looks in her room. She is drawing in a coloring book.)

Len: “Hi, hon.” 

(She looks up and nods at him. He closes the door.)

(Next he checks in on Stephen. The boy is sitting on his bed and reading a comic book. Len shuts the door.)

(Len stands in the hallway and thinks for a moment. Then he walks to his room.)

(He puts on the radio, for once keeping the volume low. He sighs, and sits down on the bed. He picks up a novel from the little table next to his side of the bed, and starts to read.)

(Cut to: upstairs, Jane stirs, and sits up. She rubs her eyes. Her mother is now seated across from the couch.)

Mother: “Listen, girl, you did a very bad thing. You can’t always be running back here when you have problems.”

Jane: “But Mom-”

Mother: “Don’t you ‘but Mom’ me. Out.” (She points to the door.)

Jane: “Mother?” (Her eyes open wide.)

Mother: “Please. When you’ve had the children, don’t come running back here, unless it’s an emergency. It’s a disgrace.”

(Jane breathes in sharply.)

Jane: “Mother, Stephen was-”

Mother: “I don’t care.” (She gets up and crosses to the front of the sofa. Jane stands up. Her mother slaps her.)

Jane: “Mother!”

(She repeats the strike.)

(Shocked, Jane puts a hand to the sore spot, and stares at her mother. She has tears in her eyes.) 

(Then, seeing that she is not going to win, she hurries downstairs. She heads out the door and crosses to her own house. She cries for a moment, and then sniffs to stop herself.)

(She opens the door and walks in. She looks around, dreading the chance to run into Len, but he’s not in the front rooms. Neither are the children.)

(Jane walks into the kitchen. She gets a cup of orange juice, and sits down on the living room sofa.)

(She puts a hand on her stomach. There is a twinge, but it passes after a few seconds.)

(Jane finishes the drink and puts the cup on the little table next to the sofa. She closes her eyes and leans back her head.)

(Then, she hears the sounds of someone using the washroom. Shortly, Len walks out.)

(He stops when he sees her.)

Len: “You’re back.”

(She nods. He walks over to sit beside her.)

Len: “Well then.”

Jane: “Mom threw me out.”

(Len raises his eyebrows.)

Jane: “She said I can’t run back to her when I have a problem. And… she hit me. Two times.”

(Len’s mouth opens.)

Jane: “I thought that was why we moved here. So we could have help when we needed it. Well, it was one of the reasons.”

Len: “True.”

Jane: “I wouldn’t go every time something happens, but-” (She stops, and tilts her head to one side. He reaches out and flips the ponytail at the back of her neck. She smiles.) “Stop.”

Len: “No.” (He does it again. She turns her head slightly, and smiles.) 

Jane: “Come on.”

Len: “Okay.” (He smiles briefly.) “Just trying to… bring a little levity.”

(Jane dips her head.) 

Jane: “I feel like a failure already.”

Len: “You’re not.” (He reaches out and tips up her chin.)

Jane: “If you want, you can spend more time with the kids – I won’t stop you.”

Len: “Yes, but my son has to accept that you live here now. You’re part of his life.”

Jane: “If he doesn’t like me-”

Len: “He will. It’ll take time, but he will.”

Jane: “I’m not his mother. I don’t expect either one of them to say that. I know you will visit her from time to time. I guess that has to happen.”

Len: “I know.”

(She dips her head again, and looks back up.)

Jane: “I wanted to be good at it. Taking care of them.”

Len: “You will be.” 

Jane: “Thank you.” (She goes to drop her chin once more, but he reaches out a hand and nudges it up again. She smiles.) “Ah, go on.”

(He smiles too.)

Jane: “Didn’t mean to ruin dinner.”

(He rolls his eyes.)

Len: “Stephen kinda helped with that.”

Jane (sighing): “Everybody makes mistakes.”

Len: “Yeah. They’re in their rooms at the moment. When it gets closer to midnight, they can come watch the countdown.”

Jane: “That’s good.” (She stands, and raises her arms to stretch.) “Well, I’ll just-”

(He stands too, and nods in the direction of the hallway. She pauses, briefly smiles, and walks after him.)

(In the room, he shuts the door, turns to face her, and says quietly:)

Len: “You know, if you don’t want to, we don’t have to.”

Jane: “It’s all right.”

(They cross to opposite sides of the bed and begin to get undressed. Then they slip under the covers.)

(He turns to face her. The first kiss is slow and gentle. The next presses a bit more.)

(Cut to: in the throes of it:)

Len: “Oh – oh-”

(Jane grips his shoulders and shudders.)

(Afterward…)

(He lies next to her, one arm out to the side, one just above her head. She pulls the sheets up and turns to face away from him. He notices.)

Len (smiling): “What?” 

Jane (sighing): “My Mom. Don’t know what I’m going to do.”

Len: “Yeah.” (He brushes her hair out of her eyes.) “Maybe wait a day or two before you talk to her again.”

Jane: “Cool off.”

Len: “Yeah.”

Jane: “Good. I will.”

(She runs her fingers along the scar at the left side of his forehead. Then, abruptly, she stops and leans back to face away again.) 

Len: “What?” (He reaches out and turns her chin so that she is facing forward.)

Jane: “I was thinking.”

Len: “About what?”

Jane: “I remember sitting next to you… At the hospital. And – wiping the blood off, when it would start to come out from under the bandages.” (She shudders.)

Len: “Yeah.”

Jane: “And I don’t know what it’s going to be like when-” (She stops, and shudders again.) 

Len: “Yes?”

Jane: “You’re not here. There. I said it.” (She rustles under the covers, and makes as if to turn aside, but he grabs her shoulders and stops her.)

(They stay this way for a moment. Then:)

Jane: “You know, I never thought about this, but-” (She takes a deep breath.) “Without you – when it’s time-” (She is having difficulty talking about this.) “I’ll have to take care of the kids. By myself.” (She closes her eyes for a second.)

Len: “I know what you mean.” (He drapes his arm over her hair.) “Your parents will be here.”

Jane: “God willing.”

Len: “Don’t worry about it. It isn’t here yet. Worry about the time we have.”

(He kisses her, then gets up and pulls together his clothes from beside the bed. He hurries to get dressed.)

Len: “Come on, it’s time to get the kids and watch the show.”

(Jane, too, gets up and gets dressed again.)

(Len heads down the hall and knocks on the doors of the kids’ rooms.)

Len: “Come on, now, it’s almost time for the new year.”

(The kids walk into the hall and follow him to the living room.)

(Jane and the kids sit on the sofa. Len puts on the TV and joins them.)

Stephen: “Look, it’s the ice skaters!” (He points to the screen. It shows a group of people skating in a public park.)

Announcer: “And now, let’s welcome the boys’ choir of St. Renfrow School, as they regale us with a cavalcade of holiday favorites.”

(On screen, we see a group of children dressed in semi-formal clothes, as well as warm coats. The choir starts to sing.)

Stephen: “They can’t hold a note.”

Jane: “Must be cold out there.”

Len: “Yeah, they’re all in thick jackets and gloves.”

(The dog walks over. Jane gets up and puts the leash on the dog’s collar. She walks him outside.)

(She comes back, and lets the dog go. Fitz runs over and sits in front of Emily, who pets him.)

(The singing show continues. The countdown clock appears on screen.)

Jane: “About an hour.”

(Len goes to the kitchen and gets everybody drinks. He hands cups of grape soda to the children, has a beer for himself, and lemon soda for Jane.)

Jane: “Champagne at midnight?”

Len: “Yeah, for me.”

Jane: “Jealous.” (She smiles.)

Len: “Well, in a few months, you can.”

Jane: “Yeah.”

Stephen: “Dad, look.” (One of the children singing onscreen slips and falls. He gets up again.)

Len: “Oops.”

Emily: “Can we have biscuits?”

Jane: “Yeah. I’ll see.” (She gets up and goes to a cabinet in the kitchen. She brings back a box of chocolate chip cookies.)

Emily: “Thank you.” (Jane places the box on the table. Emily takes a cookie.)

Len: “Yeah, me too.” 

(Stephen also grabs some.)

(Time passes. The television coverage moves to the center of the city, where huge crowds have gathered.)

Len: “Ready?” 

Jane: “Hang on.” (She rushes to get more soda for her and the kids, and a glass of champagne for Len.)

Len: “Thanks.”

(The clock enters its final minute.)

Stephen: “Dad!”

Len: “I know.”

Jane: “Wish you could be out there?”

Len: “Nah, I’m okay where I am.” (He kisses her on the cheek.)

(The countdown reaches the final seconds.)

Announcer: “Five… four… three… two… one. Happy New Year 1974!”

(Everyone tips their drinks together. Len leans over and hugs each of the kids.)

Stephen: “Dad, can we stay up some more?”

Len: “A few more minutes.”

Stephen: “But we don’t have school until Monday, and it’s only Friday.”

Len: “I know, but still, you need rest.”

Stephen: “Okay.”

(Emily yawns and stretches.)

(Len drinks his champagne.)

Len: “Here’s to a good year for all of us.”

Jane: “Hear, hear.”

(Minutes later, Len sends the kids off to bed.)

Len: “Come on now. Brush your teeth before you get your jammies on. Happy New Year.” (He hugs each kid in turn. They walk off to their rooms.)

(Len returns to the couch.)

Jane: “So.”

Len: “Yeah.” (He leans against her.) “So. Another year.”

Jane: “Yeah.” (She smiles.)

Len: “When’s the date again?” (He briefly puts a hand on her stomach.) 

Jane: “Ah, I think June.”

Len: “Your Mom and Dad will be proud.”

Jane: “Yeah, if I can get Mom to come around.”

Len: “Ah, I think she’ll be sorry in a day or two. Maybe she already is.” (He scratches the back of his head.) “And my son.”

Jane: “Yeah. People make mistakes.” (She frowns a bit, and stares off into the distance.) “Ready to be a Dad again?”

Len: “Yeah.”

Jane: “Even though I made you-”

Len: “Made me, nothing. I was there. I knew what I did. We’ll handle it together.”

(Jane nods.)

Jane: “Thank you.” (Pause) “In a few months, we can get the cribs and things. My sister said she knows where to get a good bargain.” 

Len: “That’ll help.”

Jane: “Maybe charity stores, for things like that.”

Len: “Yeah.”

Jane: “Some toys… teddy bears… couple tricycles...”

Len: “Little early for that.” 

Jane: “Yeah.” 

(They watch the news until the end. Len gets up to shut off the TV.)

(Jane goes to take her shower in the washroom. Then it’s Len’s turn.)

(Jane returns to the bedroom first. She slips on a pair of white pajamas. Soon, Len comes in. He puts on a plaid sleep set. They get in bed.)

Len: “So, 1974.”

Jane: “Yeah. Here we are.”

Len: “It’ll be good.”

Jane: “Yeah.” 

(He leans to her and kisses her. She puts her arms around his back and pulls him to her.)

(Afterward…)

(They sleep leaning on one another.)

(Cut to: Monday morning. Len gets up to get ready for work, and sends the kids off to school. He drives to work.)

(At the station, he heads for his office. Soon after, Mahlert walks in.)

Mahlert: “Haven’t seen you in a while, sir. How are things?”

Len: “Good, good. What have you kids been up to, while I wasn’t here?”

Mahlert: “The usual. Couple cases closed, others we couldn’t finish. A car set on fire. Two stabbings, one shooting, or should I say attempted – thankfully, no injuries in that one. The guy just fired and missed every time.”

Len: “Lucky.”

Mahlert: “A fight at the local juvenile justice facility. It was put down with only a few injuries. A prowler tried to grab a lady in the park, but she got away.”

Len: “Good.”

Mahlert: “PC Hampton turned his ankle. He’s out today.”

Len: “Oh, too bad.”

Mahlert: “The desk sergeant’s team won the quarterly trophy in bowling.”

Len: “Hey, good.”

Mahlert: “If I may ask, how’s the home?”

Len: “Good.”

Mahlert: “Glad, sir. Oh, yes, I got a new catnip toy for Manny here. It’s a good investment.” (Brief shot of the cat, who is crouched next to a bookcase, with the toy not far off.)

Len: “Okay, then.”

Mahlert: “We kept him fed and cleaned his box.”

Len: “Good.”

Mahlert: “Not a mouse to be seen.”

Len: “Did you keep up with your reports?”

Mahlert: “Yes, got a lot of them. They’re in your In box, sir.”

Len: “Good move.” (He takes the first envelope from the box and plunks it down in the center of the desk.) “Anything else to tell me?”

Mahlert: “No, sir.”

Len: “You may leave.”

Mahlert: “Thank you, sir.” (He salutes, and leaves the office.)

(The phone rings. Len picks it up.)

(Cut to: At lunchtime, Len walks out to use the washroom. On his way back, he heads to the canteen, where he buys some sandwiches, crisps and soda pop. He puts these all in the fridge in his office.)

(There are some message notes on his desk. He reads them.)

(The first says, ‘Call your mother.’) 

(He frowns, as his mother has long since passed away, but he calls the number on the note anyway. It rings and rings. Nobody picks up.)

(He hangs up. The cat walks back and forth across the office, and returns to the corner where he’d been sitting. Len gets up from his chair and opens a desk drawer. He takes out some darts and readies one to throw at the board on the wall.)

(Before he can do this, the phone rings. He puts down the darts and answers the call.)

Len: “Superintendent here.”

Woman: “Did you call me?”

Len: “I was given your number. I’m with the police department. Did you have an emergency?”

Woman: “Are there cars on the street?”

Len: “What do you mean? Of course there are cars, parked on the-”

Woman: “Look at them.” (She hangs up.)

(Len hangs up as well. Puzzled, he walks outside to look at the parking lot.)

(He scans around. There doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with the cars. Some of them are department vehicles, and the others are the officers’ personal cars.)

(Frustrated at apparently having been the victim of a prank, Len turns to walk inside. Before he gets to the door, he stops and turns around again. He sniffs the air. There seems to be an odd smell.)

(He bends to see if the bottom sides of the cars have been tampered with. There don’t seem to be any dangerous devices tied to any of them, but just to be safe, he walks inside and calls the bomb squad.)

Len: “Hello, Superintendent here. Can you send someone out, please? We need you to check some cars in the lot behind the station. Thanks.”

(Cut to: minutes later, a small truck from the bomb squad arrives. Two officers get out.)

Dara: “Afternoon, sir. You called us?”

Len: “Yes, I did. There is a noxious smell coming from some of the cars. I want you to check them, if you would.”

Dara: “Yes, sir.”

(Dara and his partner take some test kits and walk over to the nearest line of parked cars. They take swabs and smell them, and put them in evidence bags.)

Tyler: “It’s petrol and something, sir. We’ll have to take these down to the lab. We’ll get you an answer as soon as we can. In the meantime, don’t let anybody drive these particular cars.”

Len: “Great. Some of our officers will be looking for cabs tonight. Thank you, gentlemen.”

Dara: “Yes, sir.” (The two of them leave. Len walks back inside.)

(Frowning, he goes to his office and again calls the number of the woman who left the message.)

Announcer: “This number has been disconnected. It is no longer in service. Thank you.”

(The robotic voice clicks off. Len puts down the phone.)

(Puzzled, he sits behind the desk and rocks his chair from side to side. Gibbs walks in.)

Gibbs: “Welcome back.”

Len: “Thank you. Say, did you take the message that the lady left for me before? The one who said she was my mother?”

Gibbs: “No. Must have been someone else. Your mother passed, didn’t she?”

Len: “Yeah. I don’t know who would call, pretending to be her.”

Gibbs: “Maybe… they wanted to make sure you would answer. Anybody whose mother was alive, would call her.”

Len: “Hmm. Yeah, I suppose. I called her, and she told me to ‘go look at the cars.’ So I went to the parking lot. Guess what I found?”

Gibbs: “What?”

Len: “There was an odd smell coming from a few of them. I had the bomb squad come out and test it. No explosives that they could see, but they took samples, and they said it’s petrol and something else. Pretty strange.”

Gibbs: “Sure. Maybe they were in the process of spraying or planting something, and someone walked by, so they ran off.”

Len: “Could be. Trying to blow us up, right under our noses. Pretty damn brave.”

Gibbs: “Yeah. When they come back with the test results, let me know.”

Len: “I will.”

Gibbs: “Doing okay at home?”

Len: “Yeah.” 

Gibbs: “Good. See you later.” (He walks out.)

(Cut to: the end of shift. Len calls the bomb squad.)

Len: “Superintendent here. Any word on the test results for the possible petrol spray from earlier today?”

Clerk: “No, sir, I’m sorry, but those results haven’t come back yet. We’ll call you as soon as they do.”

Len: “Thank you.” (He hangs up, and gets his things together, to leave.)

(He walks out to the parking lot and starts the car. He heads into traffic.)

(There is a bit of a jam on the way home. He gets home a little later than normal.)

(He walks in. The kids run up to greet him, and the dog barks.)

Len: “Hey.” (He hugs both of the children. They run back to the living room.)

(Jane is in the kitchen, watching a large pan, in which she’s preparing two large pieces of steak.)

(Len walks over and kisses her.)

Jane: “Hi.”

Len: “Hey there.” (He kisses her again.) 

(Stephen notices, and stares. Len turns around.)

Len: “What?”

(Without saying anything, Stephen returns to the couch, where he was watching TV. There’s a cartoon show on.)

(Emily is sitting on the couch as well. She waves at her Dad. He waves back.)

Len (to Jane): “Ah, did you hear from your mother?”

Jane: “No.” 

Len: “Hmm.” (He walks to the TV and switches it to the news.)

Stephen: “Dad.”

Len: “Gotta catch up on things.” (He sits on the couch. To Jane, he says): “You been okay today?”

Jane: “Well-” (She pauses to flip the steaks.) “It’s something, but it’s not a big deal.”

Len: “What?”

Jane: “My blood pressure was a bit higher.”

Len: “Did you take your medicine?”

Jane: “Yes. Everything.”

Len: “Any pain?”

Jane: “Some twinges. Nothing bad.”

Len: “Do you need to go in?”

Jane: “I don’t think so.”

Len: “Okay. If you say so.”

(Soon, dinner is ready. Everyone comes to the table.)

(Jane sets up the plates and the drinks. Everyone starts to eat.)

Emily: “It’s good.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

Stephen: “I hate broccoli.”

Len: “Come on. Eat it anyway.”

Stephen: “But I don’t want it!”

Len: “I said eat.”

Stephen: “Oh, all right.” (He runs his fork through the vegetables and eats.) “Did you bust anybody at work today, Dad?”

Len: “I don’t do that in person anymore, son. I get to watch over the whole station.”

Stephen: “Do they give you a lot of money?”

Len: “Ah, some.”

Stephen: “Good.” (He looks at his sister.) “She was bad in school today. She didn’t pass her maths test.”

Emily: “Yes, I did.”

Stephen: “Shut up.”

Len: “Son-”

Emily: “I did, I’ll show you.” (She runs to her bookbag and brings over the test paper. She hands it to her father. She squirms back and forth while he reads it.)

(Len holds out the paper so Stephen can see it. There is a ‘B+’ written on the top.)

Len: “Looks like a pass to me.”

Stephen: “Oh.”

Len: “What do you say?”

(Stephen shrugs and doesn’t say anything.)

Len: “I mean it.”

Stephen (mumbling): “Okay, sorry.”

Len: “That’s better. Eat your food.”

(Everyone resumes eating.)

(Soon, dinner is over. Jane collects the plates and takes them to the sink.)

Stephen: “You gonna wash them?”

Jane (taken aback): “Ah – yes.”

Len (to Stephen): “What are you up to?”

Stephen: “Dad, she’s-”

Len: “Stop it right now.”

Stephen: “Okay.” (He gets down off his chair and walks to his room.)

(Emily gets up, hugs her father, and heads to her own room as well.)

Jane: “Well, that was – quick.” 

Len: “He’s still having trouble with this – separation. Needs to watch his mouth.”

Jane: “I can see how he’d feel that way.”

Len: “He’s got to mind his manners, though.”

Jane (very quietly): “Yes, I see.” (She gets up and quickly washes the dishes. Then she dries her hands on a towel.)

(Len gets up and crosses to the TV. He puts on a channel that’s showing the movie, ‘2001: A Space Odyssey.’)

Len: “This is really good. It gets trippy at the end.” (He smiles and gestures at her to come over. She sits next to him.)

Jane: “Tomorrow, I’ll get in touch with the library.”

Len: “Good.”

Jane: “It’ll be good to kill time until the kids get home from school.”

Len: “Yeah.” (He puts an arm around her.)

(The dog walks over and sits next to the couch. Len pets him.)

Len: “Hey, fella.”

Jane: “He needs a walk. One last for the day.”

Len: “Hey.” (He pulls her a little as she attempts to get up, but she stands anyway.)

Jane: “I’ll be back soon.” (She puts the dog’s leash on its collar and takes Fitz outside.)

(Soon, she returns. The dog happily sits next to the couch again.)

Len: “You missed some.” (He puts a hand next to him. She takes her seat.)

(TV screen shows the craft floating in space.)

Jane: “Anything new at the office?”

Len: “Ah, some freak tried to spray petrol and some other garbage under some of our cars.”

Jane: “Really?”

Len: “Yeah, they may have been trying to light ‘em up, but they were chased away. We think.”

Jane: “Good thing nobody was hurt.”

Len: “Yeah. We’ll find ‘em.”

Jane: “They’re coming right to the station. That’s brazen.”

Len: “It sure is.”

Jane (shivers): “I don’t like to think about that.”

Len: “We’ll get them. You have to stop worrying.”

Jane: “How do you do that?”

Len: “I’ve got you.” (He smiles, and turns her face to kiss her.)

(After a few seconds, they break it off.)

Jane: “Does everybody get scared?”

Len: “Nah, you’re the only one.” (He smiles.) “Of course, kid. Every day.”

Jane: “Thank goodness.”

Len: “You really didn’t know? How long have you been on the team?”

Jane: “A little over a year. I used to think I was the only one.”

(Len laughs.)

Len: “You kill me.” (He taps her on the nose.) “If you think anybody on the force isn’t a goddamn bag of nerves sometimes, you maybe should go back to answering the phones.”

(She looks confused.)

Len: “Jeez, I was kidding. Take it easy, huh?” (He kisses her again.)

(She turns back to watching the movie. It reaches a commercial break.)

Len: “That’s it.” (He gets up and shuts off the TV.) 

Jane: “Hey, I was-”

Len: “You can get the book out of the library. Too much telly is bad for your eyes.” (He beckons to her to follow him, and shuts off the lights as well.)

(Slowly, she follows him down the hall.)

(In the bedroom, Jane steps out of her shoes and lies flat on the bed, over the sheets. Len strips down to his boxers and gets under the covers.)

(Jane stares at the ceiling, and lies with one arm above her head, the other on her stomach.)

Len: “What’s wrong?”

(She looks at him.)

Jane: “I can’t get over that thing. Today.”

Len: “What, the cars?”

Jane: “Yeah. They’ve gotten so close. One day, I’ll come home, and you won’t be-”

Len: “Shh.” (He puts a finger on her lips. Then he kisses her.) 

(Slowly, he unbuttons her shirt. She sits up a little and he pulls it off her. He kisses her over the bra.)

(Later…)

(He lies, asleep, with one arm hanging a bit off the side of the bed, and the other over his head. She twists back and forth, and mutters to herself in her sleep.)

(Next day. Len gets up and gets ready for work. Jane continues to sleep. After he gets the kids up for school and sends them to the bus, he walks back to the bedroom and watches Jane for a moment. He smiles, and picks up her shirt and underwear. He places them on the bed next to her. Then he backs out of the room and shuts the door.)

(At the station, all is a mad rush, as usual. Len walks to his office and turns on the lights. Manny wakes up and walks over to him. The cat rubs itself on his legs, then walks back to its corner.)

(Len sits at his desk and picks up the phone. He calls Gibbs.)

Len: “My office, please.”

Gibbs: “Yeah, sure.” (He hangs up.)

(A minute later, he walks in.)

Gibbs: “You wanted to see me?”

Len: “Yeah, any further information on the car business?”

Gibbs: “A little. Now that the bomb crew collected the evidence, we had a couple PCs go outside and clean the bottoms of the cars, so they’re safe to drive. The affected officers can take them home. No word from the squad office on what the other element in the thing smeared on the cars was.”

Len: “Yeah. I can’t wait to get this finished. It’s getting on my nerves.”

Gibbs: “Sure.” (From the little ceramic dish, marked ‘Cat treats,’ on Len’s desk, he takes a couple bits of food and gives them to Manny. The cat meows and goes back to sit at its favorite spot.) “Did they trace the call, with that number the lady gave you?”

Len: “I called a second time, and it was disconnected. I seem to have hit a dead end.”

Gibbs: “I hate that.”

Len: “Yeah.”

(The phone rings. Len answers.)

Len: “Superintendent here? Yes?” (Pause.) “That’s great. Bring it in.” (He hangs up.) “They have a new report.”

Gibbs: “Great. Hopefully some progress.”

(In a couple minutes, a PC walks in. He hands Len a sheet of paper.)

PC: “Sir. The report you wanted.”

Len: “Thank you.” (He reads it over.) “Ah. It says the other thing in the original mix, besides the petrol, was something known on the street as ‘Razor.’ Had it been lit, it would have blown up the cars like a fireworks display. We had a near miss out there.”

Gibbs: “Thank God.”

Len: “Yeah. I’ll write out a request for a warrant, and we’ll see if we can’t dig up these assholes pretty soon.”

Gibbs: “Good, but since we don’t have a name or address for that caller, how do we make it out?”

Len: “There’s a general warrant we can use when we don’t have a location.”

Gibbs: “But will the court take the evidence?”

Len: “Yeah, if we get enough.”

Gibbs: “All right, then.”

(Len opens a desk drawer and takes out a paperwork form. He writes what he needs to, and signs the bottom.)

Len: “Now we’ve got what we need. Let’s go find the magistrate.”

(The two of them head to his car, and drive to the magistrate’s office. They get out. Len opens the door.)

Secretary: “May I help you?”

Len: “Yes, we need to see Magistrate Soren, please.” (He and Gibbs show the woman their police I.Ds.)

Secretary: “Okay.” (She picks up the phone and dials the judge’s extension.) “Hello, sir, two from the police department. I’ll send them in.” (She hangs up.) “This way, gentlemen.” (She gets up and leads them to the door of an office across the room. She knocks on the door.) 

(The judge opens it.)

Soren: “Why, hello. How’s the missus?”

Len: “Very good, sir. We have a warrant for you to sign.” (He hands the man the paper.)

(The magistrate reads it over, gets a pen from his pocket, and signs it.)

Soren: “Thank you.” (He shuts the door.)

(Len and Gibbs walk outside.)

Gibbs (smiling): “So, you eloped?”

Len: “We had the justice do the legal ceremony at the office. So we didn’t have to pay to extend the license. There will be a thing at the church, in March or April.”

Gibbs: “Am I invited?”

Len: “Yeah.”

Gibbs: “Congratulations.”

Len: “Thank you.”

Gibbs: “You don’t have a ring yet.”

Len: “I’ll get there.”

(They get in the car and drive to the station. They get out and look at the cars around them.)

Gibbs: “Pretty much impossible not to do a double-take when you come in here, now.”

Len: “Yeah. Things like this always squick me out.” (He bends to look under the cars, and sees nothing unusual. He stands again.)

(They walk into the station. Gibbs follows Len to his office.)

(Upon entering, they see that there is a box of film slides on the desk.)

Len: “What’s this?” (He picks up the box and looks it over. There is a note stuck to it, with the words, ‘You should see these. - McKee.’)

Len: “McKee left us this. Hmm.”

Gibbs: “You want me to get the machine?”

Len: “Yeah.” 

(Gibbs goes to a cabinet and takes out a slide shower and the standing screen that goes with it. He sets these up and plugs the machine into the wall.)

(He puts the slides into the machine and hands Len the controller. Len presses play.)

(The first slide shows a man with a plastic bag walking up to the row of cars in the parking lot. The next shows the man bending to use a bath brush to apply the chemicals to the underside of the first car.)

Len: “Ah! Who got these for us?”

Gibbs: “Must be stills from the security camera footage.”

Len: “Damn handy.”

Gibbs: “Yeah.”

Len: “Do we have a name I can add to the warrant?”

Gibbs: “We should get at least one. I’ll have the stills printed so we can see this person’s face. Put them up and see if we can get calls on them, plus whoever that woman was who you spoke to on the phone.”

Len: “What kind of idiot thinks he can do something right in front of the police station and not get caught?”

Gibbs: “This kind, I guess.” (He shuts off the projector.)

Len: “All right, kindly have someone print the slide for the posters, and I’ll have someone start showing them around town.”

Gibbs: “Good. You want to ask the local news to put on a bulletin?”

Len: “Yes. Let’s take care of that as well.”

(Gibbs walks out.)

(Cut to: lunchtime. Len eats a sandwich at his desk, and sips from a bottle of soda. Gibbs walks in.)

Gibbs: “Hey, they got the bulletin out on the radio, and it’s going to be on the television news as well. Maybe by tomorrow, we’ll get some calls about it.”

Len: “That helps. Any progress on identifying the person in the slides?”

Gibbs: “We put up the posters. We may start getting some calls on them as well.”

Len: “Eh, it’s a start.”

Gibbs: “True. So, how’s her at home?”

Len: “Oh, fine.”

(Gibbs takes a bottle of soda out of the fridge. He opens it and drinks.)

Gibbs: “You got any names lined up, for the upcoming-?” (He smiles.)

Len: “Yeah, David for the boy and Lisa for the girl.”

Gibbs: “Pretty good.” (He takes another sip.) “Well, let me know if anything comes in.”

Len: “Thanks.” (Gibbs walks out.)

(Cut to: end of shift. Len clocks out and walks to the parking lot.)

(He heads home. As usual, the traffic is thick.)

(He pulls up in front of the house and walks in.)

(Fitz runs up and barks. Len looks down as he pets the dog. He doesn’t see the other occupants of the room until he looks up again.)

(The children are seated at the kitchen table, but his former wife Natalie, and Jane, are sitting on the couch. Jane is crying very heavily, although making no noise.) 

(Len blinks. He is speechless.)

Stephen: “Hey, Dad! Mom’s here! Mom’s here!”

Len: “Oh.”

(There is an awkward silence. Then:)

Natalie: “Hello.”

(Len continues to stare. At last, he speaks.)

Len: “What are you doing here?”

Natalie: “I got tired of waiting to visit.”

Len: “But your next visitation day isn’t for two months.”

Natalie: “They didn’t give me enough time, Leonard, and you know it.”

Len: “This defies the court order. I’m going to call a squad car to come and get you.”

(Natalie laughs.)

Len: “Why did you give me the children, if you want to keep doing things like this?”

Natalie: “To save us some money and trouble. I want us to be back together.”

Len: “Are you out of your mind?” (He looks to the children, who are still at the table.) “Kids, please go to your rooms. Now.” 

Natalie: “No.”

Len: “I said now.” (The children get up and walk to their rooms.)

Natalie: “I made chicken. It’s in the frying pan.”

Len: “Why are you here?” 

Natalie: “I just told you.”

(Jane, still not saying anything, puts a hand on her forehead.)

Natalie (tilting her chin at Jane): “So, is this the new one?”

(Len’s face becomes red with fury.)

Natalie: “She’s a little bit young, don’t you think? What, did you knock up a girl fresh out of school?”

Len: “For pity’s sake.”

(Jane stands up and walks toward the door. Len reaches out to stop her. He just misses contact with her shoulder.)

Len: “Hey-”

(She gets past him, opens the door and walks out. Now even more frustrated, he turns to face his former wife again.)

Len: “I swear to God, if you don’t-”

Natalie: “Listen to what you’re saying.”

Len: “You have to accept the decision of the court. You agreed to give me the kids, now let it stand.”

Natalie: “I didn’t fight hard enough. I have a new solicitor.”

Len: “That Sutton guy is out of the picture, eh. The one you sent to me while I was in hospital.”

Natalie: “Yes. This new one will be better.” (She pats the sofa spot next to her.) “Come, sit by me.”

Len: “No. Just get out.”

Natalie: “Here.” (She pats the sofa again.)

Len: “You must be joking. Get out.”

Natalie: “No. You don’t know what you’re doing.”

Len: “I don’t?” (He points to the door.) “If you don’t leave, I will call a squad car. I mean it.”

Natalie: “Come on. You can want me again.” (She gets up and steps closer to him.) 

Len: “No.”

Natalie: “Come on.” (She reaches out for his shirt collar. He immediately pushes her hand away.)

Len: “No.”

(Cut to: Jane walks through the snow. She is afraid to go visit her parents, so she just heads aimlessly down the block. A car drives past. Its light beams sweep over her, then pass.)

(Back to: in the living room. Len and Natalie are still arguing.)

Natalie: “Why did you leave me, Leonard? Why did you walk out on the kids?”

Len: “I took to the drink, because there was too much to handle at work, and then-”

Natalie: “That’s not right. It is disgraceful for a man to abandon his children. You were away from home for over a year. Never called. Never visited. Never came to help me with the children. You didn’t send any money to help me with my burden. When I gave you custody, it was because I didn’t want to fight anymore. But now, I’m rethinking things.”

Len: “You’ll be doing it from a jail cell.”

Natalie: “You’re better at sticking with your job than you are at sticking with people. And it’s not even a good job.”

Len: “I keep people safe!”

Natalie: “You hate it. You told me several times.”

Len: “Well, I’m still there.”

Natalie: “But not because of love. You stopped doing things for love a long time ago.”

Len: “Don’t-” (His face twists in a grimace.) “I’m not going to eat.” (He walks past her and into the kitchen, where he takes a spatula and lifts the chicken onto a plate. He puts cling wrap over the plate and sets it in the fridge. Then he goes back to the living room.) 

Len: “If you get out right now, I won’t call for the car.”

Natalie: “I’m staying. It’s a nice house. I wonder when you got it.”

Len: “I’m giving you two minutes. Get out.” (Again, he points to the door.)

Natalie: “No. Come here.”

(She steps toward him and reaches for his shirt collar. He backs up.)

Len: “You aren’t going to-”

(Before he can stop her, she grabs him and kisses him. He pulls back and pushes her hands away.)

Len: “I don’t want you anymore. I’m married! Stay away from us.”

Natalie: “There is no ‘us,’ Leonard, and you know that. The only real marriage that God recognizes is between you and me.” (She reaches for him again. He pushes her hands away for the second time.)

(Cut to: Jane is still walking down the street. A car pulls up to the curb. It’s Mrs. Chobel.)

Chobel: “Hello, fancy seeing you this time of night. Did you need a lift?”

(Jane turns to look at the car. She thinks for a moment, then says:)

Jane: “Yes. Thanks.” (She gets in the car. They drive back to Mrs. Chobel’s house, which is just down the block.)

(They get out and go in the house.)

(Mrs. Chobel puts away her coat. She turns to face Jane.)

Chobel: “Now, then, some tea to warm you up?”

Jane: “Yes, thank you.”

Chobel: “I’ll start it right away. Make yourself at home.”

(She walks into the kitchen. Jane sits on a chair.)

(The house is warm. Jane tries to settle herself and not cry.)

(Cut to: Len and Natalie are still in the living room.)

(Stephen walks out.)

Stephen: “Dad, can Mom stay here?”

Len: “No. She has to go.”

Stephen: “I want her. I don’t want that other lady.”

Natalie: “See? See how easy it could be?” 

(Stephen runs up to her. She puts an arm around his shoulders.)

Stephen: “Hey, Mom.”

(Len closes his eyes for a moment. Then he waves a hand to the door.)

Len: “Last time. You have to get out.”

Stephen: “Dad, no. Let her stay.”

Len: “Stephen, stay out of this. Please, go back to your room.”

Stephen: “No, Dad.”

Len: “No questions. You have to.”

Natalie: “Is that how you treat them, Leonard? They could be much happier with me. Clearly, the one you’ve got now is an incompetent parent.”

Len: “That’s it.” (He looks at his son again.) “Stephen, to your room, now.” (Stephen walks back down the hall.)

(Face burning with anger, Len walks to the phone. He dials the station.) 

Len: “Hello, Superintendent here. I need a squad car at my house right now. Yes, 128A Epstein Street. Thank you.” (He hangs up.) “You wouldn’t listen. It had to happen. We’re waiting here until they come.”

Natalie: “You sure you want that?”

(She steps toward him. He steps back.)

Len: “What is it going to take? Why don’t you understand?”

Natalie: “We had it, Leonard. We were a family. And you took all that away from me.”

Len: “Find a job. Find someone else. Get out of my house.”

Natalie: “You’re refusing to talk to me. We can’t communicate if we don’t talk.” (She takes a step again, and he steps back once more.)

(Len backs up to the door and puts out a hand.)

Len: “Stop. Now.” 

(She listens and stands still.)

Natalie: “What are you afraid of?”

(There is a knock on the door. Len turns around and opens the door. It’s the policemen for whom he called.)

Len: “Thank goodness. Will you please take this woman off my property? I have asked her to leave, and she is refusing. Thank you.” 

(The officers walk into the room. They face Natalie.)

Officer: “Come with us, ma’am.”

Natalie: “No. I’m not. This is my house.”

Officer: “Please, or we’ll have to put cuffs on you.”

Natalie: “No.”

(The first policeman takes from his belt a pair of handcuffs. He steps behind Natalie and puts them on her wrists.)

Natalie: “No. Stop it.”

(The two officers lead her to the door and out of the house. They walk to the car. Len walks after.)

Officer: “What charges do you want, sir?”

Len: “Trespassing.” 

Officer: “Ma’am, what is your name?”

Natalie: “It’s Natalie Bradfield.”

Len: “Carrow. It was her last name before I married her.”

Officer: “Natalie Carrow, I am arresting you on the charge of trespassing. You do not have to say anything...”

(He finishes reading her rights, while his partner opens the door. The first officer presses Natalie’s shoulder, which forces her to sit in the car.)

(The officer shuts the car door. He turns to face Len.)

Officer: “We’ll get her out of your way, sir.”

Len: “Thank you very much.” 

(He watches as the car drives away. Then he turns to look up and down the block. Not seeing Jane, he goes back into the house.)

(Once he’s inside, Stephen comes out from his room.)

Stephen: “Dad, why did you-”

Len: “Son, I’m tired. No more fighting today.” (He sits on the sofa.)

Stephen: “Why isn’t Mom coming back?”

(Len looks at him for a long moment. Then:)

Len: “We’re divorced. You know what that means.”

Stephen: “Why?”

Len: “I told you. It’s not you or your sister’s fault.”

Stephen: “Dad, she should have stayed.”

Len: “She can’t.”

Stephen: “But I don’t like-”

Len: “Try to. Son, Miss Jane is here because I want her to be.”

(Cut to: Jane and Mrs. Chobel sip tea.)

Chobel: “Now, when there was the war, you see, the trains would stop running-”

(Back to: Len and Stephen are in the living room.)

Stephen: “Dad, can I go live with Mom? Just me, not my sister?”

(Len sighs.)

Len: “No. You’re staying here. And your sister is, too.”

Stephen: “All right, Dad.”

Len: “Come give your old man a hug.” (He holds out his arms.)

(Stephen hugs him and steps back.)

Len: “Okay, go to bed.” 

(Stephen walks down to his room.)

(Len sighs. He gets up and puts the leash on the dog, and walks Fitz outside.)

(He comes back, and sits on the couch. He yawns and stretches.)

(Cut to: Mrs. Chobel’s house.)

Chobel: “Please, tell me what happened.”

(Jane pauses. She’s not sure how much she should reveal.)

Jane: “I – got into an argument.”

Chobel: “Those will happen from time to time. You mustn’t let it get to you.” (She smiles.)

(Jane dips her head and smiles a bit as well.)

Jane: “Do you think I should get going home?”

Chobel: “If you want, dear. Thank you for coming to visit.”

Jane: “You’re welcome. It was very kind of you to ask.”

(She stands. Mrs. Chobel does as well.)

Chobel: “I’ll drive you. No sense letting you freeze, even if it is only a short distance.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

(They walk out to the car, and get in.)

(Mrs. Chobel starts the car. She drives slowly down the block, until they reach the door of Jane’s house. Jane opens the door.)

Jane: “Thank you for your time.”

Chobel: “No problem.”

(Jane turns to walk to the door. Chobel drives back home.)

(Jane opens the door and steps in.)

(She closes the door behind her. The living room is empty. Jane puts away her coat, crosses to the sofa and sits down. She is very tired, and leans back, pressing her shoulders into the cushion.)

(There is a noise of the water running in the bathroom. It stops. Then Len walks out.)

Len: “You’re back.”

(Jane nods.)

Len: “Where did you go?”

Jane: “Mrs. Chobel’s house. She picked me up, when I was walking.”

Len: “Well...” (He crosses to her and sits on the couch. He hugs her tightly, and shakes back and forth.)

(They are both quiet for a minute. Then:)

Len: “She wouldn’t leave. I called the squad car. They took her away.”

(Jane’s shoulders slump. She puts a hand on her forehead and starts to cry.)

Len: “Now, now.” (He hugs her again.) “Easy.”

(He kisses her forehead.)

Jane: “She told me you said she ought to come here.”

Len: “You’re kidding.”

Jane: “It’s true. She said it was all your idea, and you had changed your mind. She said you wanted her back.”

Len: “The hell.”

Jane: “Yeah. You didn’t, did you?”

Len: “No! Of course, I didn’t.”

Jane: “I guess Stephen is a lost cause.”

Len: “He isn’t. We’ll get him to come around, sooner or later.”

Jane: “I don’t know. He wanted her back pretty badly.”

Len: “It’ll pass. I’ll make it pass.”

Jane: “I didn’t want something like this to happen. I just wanted us both to be happy.”

Len: “And I am. Very happy.” (He pushes the hair out of her eyes.)

(She leans on his shoulder. They stay this way for a moment. Then he releases her, taps her under the chin, and pulls her hand so that she gets off the couch.)

(He shuts off the TV and lights. They walk to the bedroom.)  
(Once inside, Len moves to stand by his side of the bed. Jane is lost in thought, and looks at the floor, a few feet away from the bed.)  
Len: “What’s wrong?”  
(She does not answer. He crosses to her, and lifts up her chin.)  
Len: “Come on, now.” (He kisses her.) “Come to bed.” (He kisses her again. He gestures at the bed and gently pulls her hand. She steps with him.)  
(He holds her face and kisses her for a long moment. He moves his hands down to unbutton her shirt. This done, he caresses her up and down her chest, and kisses her neck.)  
(She backs up and sits down on the bed. He moves next to her. He pulls off her clothing, then his own as well. They get under the sheets.)  
(This night, he is very slow and gentle. Her hands lock around the small of his back. He moves back and forth. Time goes by…)  
(And she cries out…)  
(And he reaches his finish with a shout, and moves to lie next to her.)  
(He takes several deep breaths. Without turning, he reaches out to grip her hand.)  
(A moment goes by. Then:)  
Jane: “Tomorrow, when we tell the kids what happened-”  
(He squeezes her fingers.)  
Len: “Don’t worry about it. I’ll do the talking.”  
Jane: “All right.”  
(He turns and kisses her.)  
Len: “Sleep.” (He settles into the pillows and closes her eyes. She does as well.)  
(Next day. Len gets up to go to work. Jane sleeps until a little later. She gets dressed and takes a bus down to the library.)  
(At the front desk, she approaches the clerk. It’s a woman in her late twenties.)  
Jane: “Hello, may I speak to the head of staff, please?”  
Clerk: “Yeah, just a minute, please.” (She gets up and walks into an office behind her. Then she comes out.)  
Librarian: “May I help you?” (This woman is in her early sixties.)  
Jane: “Yes, I was hoping I could apply here, perhaps for a part-time shift?” (She hands the woman a copy of her resume.) “I’m on maternity leave. I figure I could be useful. This place is only a short bus ride from home.”  
Librarian: “Really? Well, nice to meet you. Why don’t you step into my office?”  
(Jane and the other woman walk to the next room. They sit down.)  
Librarian: “I see you’re a police officer. That must be exciting.”  
Jane: “It can be.”  
Librarian: “Are you familiar with the card catalog?”  
Jane: “Yes.”  
Librarian: “And what hours were you looking for?”  
Jane: “Nine to three, if that’s available.”  
Librarian: “Paid or volunteer?”  
Jane: “I’d prefer paid, but I’ll take volunteer if it’s there.”  
Librarian: “Good...” (She looks through some papers on her desk, and finds an application.) “Would you please fill this out?” (She hands Jane a pen.)  
Jane: “Yes, ma’am.” (She begins to write.)  
(A few minutes later, she is finished, and hands back the pen.)  
Librarian: “Now, if I may have a copy of your identification?”  
(Jane hands over her police I. D. The woman places it on the copier and presses the button. Then she hands it back.)  
Jane: “Thank you.”  
Librarian: “Now, let me look at my schedule book.” (She opens a large binder and begins to read.) “I think we have time for you, if you can come Monday to Thursday.”

Jane: “That would be all right.”  
Librarian: “Here is the pay rate.” (She holds out a paper. Jane looks it over and nods.)  
Jane: “Yes, that’s acceptable.”  
Librarian: “Fine, then. You can start next Monday.” (She reaches out a hand. Jane shakes it.)  
Jane: “Thank you very much.”  
(She gets up and walks outside. At the corner, she waits for the bus.)  
(Cut to: Len is in his office. Gibbs walks in.)  
Gibbs: “Hey, we got a few tips on the car incident. The man in the picture is Ralph Delgado. The woman who called may be a Karen Brennock. Or any one of several other aliases she uses.”  
Len: “Good, where’d we get the call?”  
Gibbs: “People who did not want to leave their names.”  
Len: “Huh. Too bad.” (He reaches into his desk and pulls out the warrant from before.) “We’ll need another one. Let’s get on the road.”  
(They drive to the magistrate’s office and get him to sign the second warrant. Then they get back in the car.)  
Len: “Where does Delgado live? Where does he work?”  
Gibbs: “Don’t know if he works. His house is-” (He consults a notepad.) “3290 Ganton Street.”  
Len: “Pretty rough part of town.”  
Gibbs: “Criminals aren’t known for their good taste.”  
Len: “Yeah.” (He heads into traffic.)  
(Shortly, they find the block and pull over. They get out.)  
Len: “Should we be here, with only two people? We had more, last time.”  
Gibbs: “Yes, and look how that turned out.”  
Len: “Yeah, but there were a lot of steps between point A and point B. We’re still here.”  
Gibbs: “If barely.”  
Len: “What’s gotten into you?”  
Gibbs: “Let’s just finish this and get home.”  
Len: “All right, man.”  
(They walk up to the house door and knock on it.)  
Len (yelling): “This is the police. We have a warrant. Open up now.”

(Silence. He knocks again.)  
Len: “This is the police. We have a warrant for your arrest. Open the door.”  
(The door opens.)  
Len: “Ralph Delgado?”  
Ralph: “Yes.”  
Len: “We have a warrant for your arrest.” (He holds up the paper. Ralph, who is a bit overweight and in his mid-twenties, steps out. He holds out his wrists.)  
Len: “Nice.” (Gibbs slaps the cuffs on him.) “Read him his rights.”  
(Gibbs reads the words while they walk down to the car. They put Delgado in the back.)  
(Len and Gibbs get in. They drive off.)  
Len: “That was easy.”  
(Delgado, seated in the back, remains silent.)  
Len (to Delgado): “You’re not talking. Good idea.” (To Gibbs:) “Wanna get something to eat?”  
Gibbs: “Nothing for me, thanks. A bit early.”  
Len: “Not a breakfast man, I take it.”  
Gibbs: “Not often.”  
Len: “Okay. Suit yourself.” (He drives on through the city.)  
(They return to the station and take the prisoner out of the back. Gibbs walks him into the station. Len follows.)  
(Gibbs takes the man to the booking area. Len heads for his own office.)  
(On his desk, he finds a note. It reads: ‘While you were away: Good news. Call home.’ He puts down the paper and gets to work on his report on the new case.)  
(Shortly afterward, Mahlert walks in.)  
Mahlert: “Good afternoon, sir.”  
Len: “Yes, what is it?”  
Mahlert: “They sent out a squad to pick up that Karen lady. Brandon, or something.”  
Len: “Brennock.”  
Mahlert: “Yeah, her. They got her. Immediately wanted to talk. She was taken to Cromartin, but they’ll bring her here so you can get the interview.”  
Len: “Hah, they didn’t need my warrant?”  
Mahlert: “They got another one. It’s standard procedure.”  
Len: “But I want to win.”  
Mahlert: “All due respect, sir, but you’re not a DCI anymore. You don’t have to count heads.”  
Len: “Oh yeah? Who says?”  
(Mahlert blinks for a second, and thinks better of arguing.)  
Mahlert: “Yes, sir. Anything you say. There’s a message from her at home.”  
Len: “I noticed.” (He rummages through the papers on his desk.) “Was there anything else?”  
Mahlert: “That’s it, sir.” (He salutes and walks out.)  
(Cut to: Len, Karen, her solicitor, and Gibbs sit in an interview room. They are just finishing their talk. Gibbs shuts off the tape recorder.)  
Gibbs: “I think that’s all we need.”  
Solicitor: “Thank you.” (They all stand up. Gibbs walks with them, outside, where the prison van will take her away.)  
(Len stretches and walks out into the hall. He looks at the snack machine, but can’t make up his mind. He goes back to his office.)  
(He decides to call home. The phone rings, but nobody answers.)  
(Cut to: end of shift. Len gets up and prepares to leave.)  
(He walks into the hallway. He meets Gibbs, who is also on his way to the parking lot.)  
Len: “Hey, how’ve you been?”  
Gibbs (gruffly): “Good enough.”  
Len: “All right, sunshine. I get it.”  
Gibbs: “I don’t think you do.” (He flashes a quick but very mean-spirited smile. Then he hurries to get out the door, and goes to his car.)  
(Len raises an eyebrow, but does not say anything else. He gets in his own car and leaves.)  
(Soon, he arrives home. He parks and gets out.)  
(As he opens the door, the dog runs up to him. He pets it. The kids are at the kitchen table. Jane is nowhere to be seen.)  
Len: “Hey, where is-”  
Stephen: “She’s in the back room, Dad.”  
Len: “Okay.” (He kisses each of the kids and walks down the hall.)  
(He opens the bedroom door. Jane is sitting in bed, reading a novel.)  
Len: “Hey.”  
Jane: “Hi.” (She puts down the book. She stands and runs a comb through her hair.) “I left you a message.”  
Len: “I did try. Nobody picked up.”  
Jane: “Oh. I must have been away for a minute. Anyway, I got the job at the library. I’ll be working nine to three, Monday through Thursday, starting next Monday.”  
Len: “Good for you.”  
Jane: “It’ll keep me able to pay you until I’m back to the regular gig.”  
(She tries to walk past him. He snares her with one hand on her arm, and pulls her in for a kiss.)  
Len: “Not so fast.” (He grins.)  
Jane: “I’ll get dinner started.”

Len: “If you insist.” 

Jane: “Ah, you may want to tell the kids about – the thing. With their mother.”

Len: “Yeah. I’ll get to it.”

(They walk out to the kitchen.)

(Jane starts a pot of water to boil for pasta. She also reheats the chicken Natalie had prepared earlier, and sets that on a plate in the center of the table.)

(Len stares at it.)

Len: “I don’t want it.”

Jane: “But-”

Len: “Throw it away.”

(Jane takes the plate and dumps the chicken in the garbage. She puts the plate in the sink.)

(Everyone sits at the table. Soon, the pasta is ready. Jane drains the pot, ladles everything onto plates, and hands one to each person.)

(They start to eat.)

Stephen: “Can I get some sauce?”

Jane: “Yes. I’ll get it.” (She gets the jar from the fridge.) “Sorry I didn’t heat it.”

Stephen: “Okay.” (He pours some onto his plate.)

(They eat in silence for a while. Then:)

Stephen: “Dad, did Mom go home?”

Len: “Ah, son-” (He winces.) “You’re not going to like this.”

Stephen: “What?”

Len: “Last night, after I sent you and your sister to bed, I told your mother to leave the house. She wouldn’t. I had to, ah, call the station. They sent a car.”

(Stephen drops his fork. He glares at his father.)

Stephen: “You did what?”

Len: “I’m sorry. I had to.”

Stephen: “Dad, why? Why did you do that?”

Len: “I-”

Stephen: “This is her fault.” (He looks at Jane.) 

Len: “No, it’s not.”

Stephen: “Yes it is! I hate her.”

Len: “Son-”

Stephen: “She can leave. I want Mom to come back.”

Len: “Son, I know that’s what you want, but it can’t be that way.”

(Jane lowers her eyes and stares at her plate.)

Stephen: “Is Mom in jail?”

(Len nods.)

(Stephen punches the table and pushes back his chair.)

Stephen: “No! No!” (He gets up and runs to the hall closet. He tries to pull his bicycle out from there.)

(Len gets up and puts a hand on his son’s shoulder.)

Len: “Come on, now. Stop it.”

(Stephen turns around and makes fists, with which he hammers his father in the stomach. It doesn’t do any significant harm. Len grabs the boy’s wrists.)

Len: “Come on, kid. Take a deep breath, and go to your room.”

Stephen: “No. I won’t.” (He starts to cry.)

Len: “Come on.” (He puts a hand on the boy’s right shoulder and guides him down the hall to his room.)

(Emily, who has been quiet the whole time, eats a little more of her food. Jane continues to stare at the table.)

(From the boy’s room, there is the sound of shouting, mostly by the child himself. A few minutes later, there is quiet again, and Len comes back.)

(He takes his seat at the table, and resumes eating. Jane too finishes up her dinner.)

(Emily gets up.)

Emily: “I’m going to sleep.” 

Len: “All right, kiddo.” (He kisses her on the head. She goes to her room.)

(Jane takes all the plates to the sink. She washes them and puts them in the draining board. She turns around.)

Jane: “So, how much time… will she be in?”

Len: “I don’t know. Few days, maybe.”

Jane: “I hope she doesn’t… try anything else.”

Len: “Yeah.”

Jane: “I think I’ll be happy at the library. No real stress, and not much heavy lifting or anything like that. I get Fridays off.”

Len: “I hope you don’t like it too much. Then you won’t come back.” (He smiles a little.)

Jane: “I will.” 

Len: “If she comes to bother you after work or something, call me. I’ll send help.”

Jane: “I hope we don’t need to.”

Len: “Yeah.” (He smiles a bit.) “You’ll be happy to know we got two arrests today. Karen Brennock and Ralph Delgado, who tried to send a few of our cars to kingdom come.”

Jane: “Thank goodness.”

Len: “Yeah. Pretty easy captures. The one came out with his hands ready to go, and the other was caught and confessed, pretty much right away.”

Jane: “Couldn’t have been any better than that.”

Len: “Oh, it could have.”

Jane: “How so?”

Len: “If you were there.”

Jane (smiling): “You say the nicest things.”

(Len gets up and fixes himself a double whiskey. He sits down at the table again. Jane is still leaning with her back on the counter.)

Len (sighing): “So, I guess you want to know about me and her.”

(Jane frowns.)

Jane: “Er, I don’t-”

Len: “Typical story. Boy meets girl. Alcohol is involved. Boy finds out girl is in the family way. Tries to make it right.”

(Jane is stunned, and does not say anything. Len sips his drink.)

Len: “Boy gets married, it gets worse. The first child comes along. Tries to bury himself in his work. Pulls triple shifts, goes home and collapses.” (Another swig.) “Second child. Gee, aren’t they cute.” (Drinks more.)  
“Suddenly I’ve got all these fine, fine people I’ve got to get to know. And I can’t.”

(He fixes her with a strange smile. Then he goes to the cabinet and pours himself another large drink. He sits down again and crosses his legs.)

Len: “Ah, where was I – ah, yeah, boy moves out, is absent for a year. So there’s a new – kid in town, and she’s-” (He smiles briefly, and swigs some more.) “I’ll skip that part.” (He flashes a painful smile.) “Boy is nearly killed and lands himself up in the ‘horse spittle.’ Then girl serves him with papers. You know the rest. The end.” (He dashes back the rest of the whiskey in a hurry, and slaps the glass down on the table.) “C’mon, serve me another.”

Jane (pauses, unsure what to do): “Ah, maybe you should slow down.”

(Len tilts his head to the side.)

Len: “What’s a man got to do to get some help in this joint?” (He chuckles.)

(She hesitates, then:)

Jane: “All right.” (She takes the glass, adds some ice and pours the whiskey. She hands it to him. He sips.)

Len: “Stay and keep me company.”

Jane (pauses): “All right.” (She takes a seat at the table.)

Len: “I guess you’re wondering – if I’m gonna do all the same things to you, too.” 

(Jane raises her eyebrows and is not sure what to say.)

Len: “It’s a legitimate question.” (He starts to rub the side of his neck.) “Fucking thing. That goddamn day at the bank.”

Jane: “Ah, did you have all your medicine?”

Len: “Today? Yeah, I did.” 

(Jane gets up and crosses to stand behind him. She rubs her thumbs into his neck.)

Len: “Oh – that’s nice – ah.” (He twists his neck sideways, and tries to relax.)

(She carries on for a few minutes, and stops. He reaches back to grab one of her hands, and lets go.)

Len: “All right, kid. All right.” (He stands up from the chair.)

(He turns to face her and brushes a hand along the top of her hair. He smiles.)

(Jane pushes the chair back toward the table, and walks to the washroom. She ducks in for a minute. When she comes out, he has already gone into the bedroom. She follows.)

(He is lying, still fully dressed, stretched out on the bed. She quietly crosses to the hamper and puts away her clothes. Jane takes her sleep outfit from the dresser and puts it on.)

(Len sits up and removes his shoes and socks. He wiggles his feet back and forth.)

Len: “Ah, that’s better.” (He lies back again, and closes his eyes.)

(Jane looks at him for a moment, then gets under the covers.)

(She shuts off the light. Len starts to snore.)

(Jane smiles a little to herself, and shuts her eyes.)

(Next day. By the time Jane gets up, Len has left for work, and the kids are away. She gets dressed and walks the dog. When she comes back, there is soon a knock on the door.)

(It’s her mother.)

Jane: “Ah… Hello.”

Mother: “Hello.”

Jane (pause): “Did you want to come in?”

Mother: “I’ll just be a minute.”

Jane: “Okay.”

(Jane steps out onto the front steps.)

Mother: “I just wanted to say… how sorry I am.” (She hugs her daughter.)

Jane: “Thank you. I am too.”

Mother: “I don’t know what came over me.”

Jane: “Everybody gets out of joint sometimes.” (She sighs.) “I just hope I can still come over.”

Mother: “Of course, of course.” (She smiles.)

Jane: “That’s a relief.” (She smiles too.)

Mother: “Good luck at the library.”

Jane: “Yeah. Did you want me to get you anything?”

Mother: “Well, no, but thank you.”

Jane: “Okay, then.” 

Mother: “Bye now.” (She walks back to her own house.)

(Shortly after, Jane leaves for work.)

(Cut to: At the library, Jane walks into the back office and sets down her handbag on her desk. She moves to the front counter and takes out the log book. She opens it, and is ready for work.)

(A boy comes in. He walks up to the desk.)

Student: “Excuse me, ma’am, I’m looking for...” (He takes out a piece of paper.) “This book.”

Jane: “Okay, let me see. This will be over in… geography.” (She points across the room.) “See the shelf with the picture on it? To the right of that one.” (Pause) “By the way, shouldn’t you be in class right now?” (She smiles.)

Student: “I’m already late, because of the bus.”

Jane: “Well, hurry up.” (She smiles.)

(He gets the book and comes back. Jane stamps it for him and places the card in the log book.)

Jane: “There you go. Good luck.”

Student: “Thank you.” (He leaves.)

(The chief librarian emerges from the back office with a cart full of returned books.)

Librarian: “Please reshelve these.”

Jane: “Yes, ma’am.” (She pushes the cart out into the main room and gets to work.)

(Cut to: at the police station. At the front desk, the sergeant and PC Wolcott stand guard.)

(A man, wearing a jacket, loose shirt and slacks, staggers in. He is covered in blood.)

Albert: “I – I – ow-”

(The sergeant and PC rush to help him. They grab him by the arms.)

Sergeant: “Call the ambulance.”

Wolcott: “Yes, sir.”

(The sergeant hauls the man to a bench at the side of the room. The PC grabs the phone and calls for assistance.)

Wolcott: “Hello, Hackney Police Station here. We need an ambulance. An injured man just walked in. He’s bleeding severely. Send it now.” (He listens to the reply, then:) “Thank you.” (He hangs up.)

(The PC takes out a safety kit from behind the desk. He rushes over to help the man. He takes out bandages and gauze, and starts to blot the man’s wounds. There are several cuts on his head and neck.)

Sergeant: “Sir, what is your name? Can you tell us?”

Albert: “Ah – ah-” (He stammers, but can’t quite form regular words.)

Sergeant: “Can I look at your wallet?” 

(The man nods.)

(He searches the man’s pockets and takes out a wallet. He opens it.) 

Sergeant: “Albert Ridley. Albert, help is on the way. The ambulance is coming.” (He puts the wallet back in the man’s pocket.)

(Albert shivers. The PC takes a large antiseptic cloth out of the first aid kit and wipes some of the blood off the man’s neck.)

(In a few minutes, the ambulance arrives. The crew brings in a stretcher and helps Albert get onto it. They take him out to the ambulance.)

Wolcott: “You want me to go with them, sir?”

Sergeant: “Yeah. Take the report and bring it back.”

Wolcott: “Yes, sir.” (He rushes out the door.)

(The sergeant approaches another PC who is walking down the hall.)

Sergeant: “You, watch the desk for a moment. I’m going to tell the superintendent.”

(The new man takes his place at the desk.)

(The sergeant walks down to Len’s office. The door is open. He goes in.)

Sergeant: “Superintendent, sir?”

Len: “Yes?”

Sergeant: “A man came in. Name of Arthur Ridley. He was bleeding from several cuts. Possible stabbing. We called an ambulance. They already took him away.”

Len: “Yeah? Did he tell you anything?”

Sergeant: “He was barely able to speak. I got his name from his wallet.”

Len: “Did you get to ask him anything? He could be the victim, or the perpetrator.”

Sergeant: “My guess is victim, sir.”

Len: “Possibly, but never make assumptions. Did you send anybody with him?”

Sergeant: “Yes, PC Wolcott.”

Len: “Good. Back to the desk, then.”

Sergeant: “Thank you.” (He salutes and walks out.)

(Len takes a pen and makes notes in a log book.)

(Cut to: End of shift. Len gets his things and walks down to the front desk.)

Len: “What happened to that Albert guy?”

Sergeant: “Still in the hospital. PC Wolcott came back with his report. Ridley was the victim of a beating and stabbing, while he was out walking.”

Len: “Any description of a suspect?”

Sergeant: “It’s in the report.” (He searches among the packets on his desk. He hands the right one to Len.)

Len: “Thank you.” (Len opens the envelope and takes out the first page.) “Okay. Did you send out the bulletin yet?” (He stuffs the paper back into the envelope, shuts the seal, and puts the packet back on the countertop.) 

Sergeant: “Yes. We got word of a possible sighting an hour ago, but they lost him.”

Len: “Shame. Hope they catch him soon.”

Sergeant: “Yes, sir. I’m sure they will.”

Len: “Good. See you tomorrow.”

Sergeant: “Later, sir.”

(Len walks out the front door and around the side of the building, to the parking lot.)

(He gets in the car and turns on the radio. “Perfect Day” by Lou Reed comes on. He heads into traffic.)

(Len stops at a traffic light. He drums his fingers on the wheel. A car pulls up very closely behind him, almost hitting him.)

Len: “You’d better...” (He shakes his head and turns back to face the road.)

(Fade out)

 

EPISODE NINE: “TERMINAL”

 

(Open on:)

(Soon, Len is home. He parks and gets out.)

(He sees that the children have finally completed construction of the snowman in front of the house. He smiles.)

(When he opens the door, Fitz runs up to greet him. Emily comes up too.)

Len: “Hey, honey. Where’s your brother?” (He hugs the girl.)

Emily: “He’s in the bathroom.”

Len: “Okay. And where’s-?”

Emily: “She’s cleaning Stephen’s room.”

Len: “Okay, good.” (He walks down the hall to the boy’s room, and knocks on the door.)

Jane: “Yes?” (She opens the door.) 

Len: “Hey.” (He kisses her. She smiles.)

Jane: “Just straightening up.” (She has a duster in her hand.)

Len: “Believe me, I could find better uses for that.” (He takes it from her and tosses the brush on the dresser, and kisses her again.)

Jane (laughing): “Why, you...”

(He taps her on the elbow.)

Len: “C’mon.” 

(They walk back to the front room. She heads to the fridge and he sits on the sofa.)

(Emily sits next to her father. Stephen soon walks out and sits on his other side.)

Len: “Hey, what did you do today?”

Stephen: “A lot of things in science class. We looked at this thing that has all the planets on metal sticks.”

Len: “Good.” (He turns to Emily.) “And you?”

Emily: “We looked at frogs. Little tiny ones.”

Len: “With teeth?”

Emily: “No, they don’t have teeth.” (She giggles.)

Len: “Did they hop?”

Emily: “Mine didn’t.”

Len: “Oh.” (He musses her hair.)

(Jane gets ready some stew and pork chops. It takes a while to cook everything. Eventually, it’s ready.)

Jane: “Please, eat.”

(She sets out the plates and bowls.)

(Everybody sits down and eats.)

Jane (to Len): “How was the office?”

(He deliberately tells her a less-detailed story, so as not to scare the kids.)

Len: “As bad as usual. Man came in, having been attacked on the street. We had to call the ambulance. I think he’s hanging in there.” 

Stephen: “I hope they get the guy who did it.”

Len: “Me, too.”

(Emily pulls a carrot out of her stew.)

Len: “Use your spoon, please.”

Emily: “Okay.” (She picks up the spoon again.) “Hey, Dad? When am I going to be six?”

Stephen: “After I’m eight.”

Len: “Yeah.”

(Emily looks very rattled by this. She resumes eating the stew.)

Jane: “Good news – I got to talk to my mother today. Everything’s okay.”

Len: “That’s a relief.” 

Jane: “Yeah, it is.” (She sips her drink.) “I think on the weekend, if there’s time, she and I can go crib shopping.”

Len: “Hmm.” 

(All of a sudden, Jane puts down her fork, and looks at Stephen with all seriousness. She clears her throat.)

Jane: “I just wanted to tell you something.”

Stephen: “Yeah?”

Jane: “I’m sorry about what happened before, to your mother.”

Stephen (quietly): “Ah-”

Jane: “I’m very sorry. I didn’t want to hurt anyone.”

(Stephen looks down at his plate, then:)

Stephen: “Thank you.” (He goes back to eating.)

(Len smiles briefly, and continues to eat.)

(Shortly, dinner is finished. Jane takes everyone’s plates to the sink and hurries to wash them. She dries them and puts them in the draining board.)

(The kids sit on the floor and play with the dog for a few minutes. Then:)

Len: “Come on, off to bed.”

Stephen: “But Dad, I want to watch telly.”

Len: “No, too late. Get to bed.”

Stephen: “Okay.” (He and his sister get up and go to their rooms.)

(Jane and Len sit on the sofa. Len stretches his back against the cushions.)

Len: “Ah.”

Jane: “Long day.”

Len: “Always. The man who came in – name of Albert Ridley – he was beaten and stabbed.”

Jane: “My God.”

Len: “Yeah.” (He runs a hand repeatedly through his hair.) “’M so tired.”

Jane: “Maybe you should rest.”

Len: “Yeah.” (He stretches again, and yawns. Then he gets up.) 

(He walks off to the washroom and takes a shower.) 

(Jane watches TV for a few minutes. Then she shuts it off and goes to the bedroom. She changes into her nightclothes, gets in bed, and reads for a little while.)

(Len comes in, wearing his underthings. He puts his regular clothes in the hamper.)

Len: “So.” (He gets into bed. Jane puts her book on the table.) “You doin’ all right?” (He puts a hand on her stomach.)

Jane: “Yeah. I was a little sick before I left the library this afternoon, but it passed.”

Len: “You sure?”

Jane: “Yeah.”

Len: “Hasn’t happened too often of late.”

Jane: “Yes.” 

Len: “Good.” (He puts his hands on her shoulders and kisses her. She gets a hold of his back and turns him over so that she is on top. He laughs and tries to turn over again, but she slips and bumps into the lamp table at the side of the bed. Her hand tips into the lampshade, and she reaches out to steady it.)

Len: “Oh, watch it.” (He pulls at her sleeve, and she dusts off her pajama shirt.) “That was a near miss.”

(She places her hands aside his neck and kisses him again.)

(Afterward…)

(They rest side by side. She trails a hand on his chest, to just over his heart.) 

Jane: “Running a little fast.”

Len: “Thanks to you.” (He smiles.) “If I didn’t know you better, I’d think you were trying to kill me.”

Jane: “You’ve figured out the plan.”

Len: “Diabolical.”

Jane: “Isn’t it.”

Len: “You’re a menace.”

Jane: “Aren’t I.”

Len: “I’ll turn you in tomorrow.”

Jane: “Tomorrow?”

Len: “I’ll keep you for tonight.” (He smiles and pulls her to him for a kiss.)

(After this time…)

(He turns to look at her. She is staring up at the ceiling.)

Len: “You worried?” (He taps her cheek.)

Jane (quietly): “Yeah.”

Len: “What about?”

Jane: “Got an appointment at the doctor tomorrow. I won’t be going to work.”

Len: “Eh, it’ll be fine.” (He taps her again, a few times. She smiles and grabs his hand, and kisses it. He raises his eyebrows, and smiles.) “You’re going to make me worried all day at work.” 

Jane: “It’s what I do best.”

Len: “Oh, I wouldn’t quite say that.” (They both laugh.) “Get some sleep, kiddo, okay?”

Jane: “Yeah.” (She turns and snuggles a bit deeper into the sheets. Soon, he falls asleep as well.)

(Later that night: Len wakes up, puts on his boxers, and gets up to use the washroom. Before he can leave the room, however, he notices something odd. Part way up the wall of the room, a few feet from the door, there is a hole. It’s a small one. He walks over to look at it. He reaches up, although he can’t quite touch it. Then he drops his hand, goes to the washroom, and comes back. He looks at the strange hole again. Then he gets back into bed.)

(Cut to: the alarm rings. Len gets up to go to work. Jane continues to sleep. Len sees the kids off to school. He takes the dog for a short run. Before he can leave, he stops to look in on Jane one more time. He walks to her side and puts a hand on her arm. He gently shakes her; then, a bit more aggressively. She wiggles back and forth, but does not wake up. He gives up, and leaves for the station.)

(Cut to: A busy morning at the station. Gibbs walks into Len’s office.)

Gibbs: “Hey, Supe. Good news, we got a suspect on the Ridley attack.”

Len: “Thank goodness. What’s his name?”

Gibbs: “George Fisk. Real peach. Nazi tattoos and everything.”

Len: “Let’s go meet this stunning charmer.” (He gets up and puts on his coat.)

(The two of them walk out and go to the parking lot.)

Len: “We got a warrant?”

Gibbs: “Yeah.” (He pats his coat pocket.) “Right here. Got your vest?”

Len: “Yeah. Tell me the address.”

Gibbs: “We’re going to surprise this productive member of society at his job. He’s a metalworker, at a place on Lurley Street.”

Len: “Fine, then.” (He steps on the gas.)

(They find the location, and pull over to park. They get out.)

(The two walk up to the foreman, and show him their I.D.s.)

Gibbs: “We’re with the police. We are here to speak to one of your workers.”

Foreman: “All right. Come with me.”

(The group walks back to the work area. The foreman picks up a company phone and speaks into it.)

Foreman: “Fisk, to the entry area. Fisk, to the entry area.” (He hangs up.) “We’ll wait here.”

Gibbs: “Why can’t we-”

Foreman: “Risk of injury is a lot less out here.”

(In a couple minutes, Fisk walks up. He is wearing a black sweatshirt, jeans, and boots. He is overweight and balding. A couple of his tattoos can just be seen emerging from the sweater’s sleeves.)

Fisk: “Yes, what is this?”

Len: “I don’t like people who beat up old men. George Fisk, I am arresting you on charges of attempted murder, battery, and other charges possibly to follow later. Put the cuffs on him.”

(Gibbs takes a pair of handcuffs off his belt and snaps them on Fisk.)

Fisk: “I want my solicitor.”

Len: “You will be allowed to call him when you get to the station.” (To the foreman:) “Thanks for your time.”

Foreman: “Yeah, see you.”

(The police walk the suspect to the car. Gibbs finishes reading the man his rights. They put him in the back, and get into the front seats.)

(Len starts the car.)

Gibbs: “Best advised not to talk, back there.”

Fisk: “All right.”

(He remains silent for the rest of the trip. Len turns up the radio and sings along with “Can’t You Hear Me Knocking” by the Rolling Stones.)

(They get to the station and park. Gibbs takes the man out of the back seat. He hauls him toward the door.)

(They all walk into the office. Gibbs and Len walk to the booking area.)

Gibbs: “Don’t you usually knock off for a candy bar right about now, Supe?”

Len: “I wanna talk to this gent.” 

(They reach the desk and begin the booking process.)

Desk Officer: “Hey there, sunshine, how’re you doing?”

Fisk: “Swell.” 

Desk Officer: “Okay, right hand first, then left hand. Put your fingers on this ink pad. Then stamp the card. Go.”

(Fisk carries out this task.)

Desk Officer: “Now, get over there, for your mug shot.”

(Fisk goes to stand at the photography area by the wall.)

Len: “So, why’d you do it?”

Fisk: “I ain’t answering nothing.” 

Len: “Do you know that man? Did you follow him around for a reason?”

Fisk: “I said-”

Len: “Is he Jewish? Did you think he was? Is that why you hunted him down?”

Fisk: “I am not answering-”

Len: “You can call your solicitor soon. But he’ll lose the case and you’ll be locked up in a hurry. Just to let you know.” (He faces Gibbs.) “Your turn, cheery-face. I’m back to my office.”

Gibbs: “All right, then.” 

(Len walks back to his office. He puts paper in the typewriter and starts to work on his report.)

(A short time later, Gibbs comes in.)

Gibbs: “Hey, Supe. Turns out you were right. Fisk likes to sneak up on people coming out of synagogue, and whack ‘em about a bit. His solicitor’s here. Already, the guy’s wobbling. He’ll plead to a lesser charge any moment. Just wanted to let you know.”

Len: “Splendid. Do you get the head count, or do I?”

Gibbs: “I believe it’s me.”

Len: “Celebrate. Go out to eat.”

Gibbs: “I don’t eat, sir, I’m a vampire. You know that.”

Len: “That’s funny, and I had you pegged for a werewolf. Take off early.”

Gibbs: “It’s later than you think, sir. Nearly end of shift already.”

Len (looks at his watch): “Oh. Thanks. Ah, I’m going to get a pizza and surprise the kids. You want to come and visit?”

Gibbs: “No, but thanks, sir. I’ll see you.” (He walks out.)

(Cut to: Jane is at the doctor’s office. She sits in the waiting room. Finally, a nurse beckons to her.)

Nurse: “All right, he’ll see you now.” 

(Jane walks back to a little room down the hall.)

Nurse: “Have a seat. He’ll be right with you.”

Jane: “Thank you.” (She takes a seat.)

(Shortly, the doctor walks in and shakes her hand.)

Abrams: “Hi, I’m Dr. Abrams. Here to get you checked out and back out there. So, let’s see. What’s been going on with you? Any pain?”

Jane: “Not much. I did throw up yesterday. You know, normal morning sickness. The medicine usually helps, but I guess it can’t prevent everything.”

Abrams: “Yes, I’m afraid. Let’s get the sonogram going.”

(He has her lie back on the exam table, and he prepares the gel.)

Abrams: “Just a few minutes.” (He places the wand on her stomach and moves it. He looks at the screen.) 

(The doctor clears his throat.)

Abrams: “According to your file, there was a previous problem with the umbilical cord, correct?”

Jane (frowning): “Yes?”

Abrams: “Well, I’m afraid it’s gotten worse. You’re about four months and change in. I don’t know how you’re going to make it the rest of the way.”

Jane: “What?”

Abrams: “See, there’s this.” (He points to the screen.) “The cord is showing further signs of detachment. It’s looking like disconnecting from the placenta. If it completely severs before the due date, there’s nothing much we can do.”

Jane (anguished): “Really?” (She stifles back tears.)

Abrams: “Afraid so. I’d recommend termination, but that’s really up to you.”

Jane: “But – but – it’s four months! I was going to buy the cribs.”

Abrams: “See, you may not want to.” 

(Jane takes a deep breath and tries to steady herself.)

Jane: “Can I call my husband?”

Abrams: “I’m sorry, we don’t have a phone. You may get off the table.” (He shuts off the sonogram machine. Jane straightens her clothes and gets down from the table. She grabs her purse and jacket.)

(Outside, she walks to the corner and waits for the bus. When it arrives, she gets on. She finds a seat and slumps against the back of it.)

(Once home, she walks the dog, goes back inside, and slumps down on her bed. She tries to fight the feelings, but ultimately she can’t, and winds up crying profusely. After a few moments, she sits up, picks up the phone, and dials the station. A clerk picks up.)

Clerk: “Hackney Station, may I help you?”

Jane: “Yes, may I speak to the superintendent, please?”

Clerk: “I’ll patch you through.” (He transfers her over to the line for Len’s office. The phone rings, but nobody picks up.)

(Jane hangs up. She takes a book and reads for a while. Then the kids come home from school.)

(She walks out to greet them.)

Jane: “Hi.”

Stephen: “Hi.” 

Jane: “You doing all right?”

Stephen: “Yeah.”

Jane: “Well, just grab something to eat, if you want. I’ll be in the back, if you need me.”

Stephen: “Yeah, thanks.” (He puts on the TV. Both kids sit on the couch to watch it.)

(Jane walks back to the bedroom and gets under the covers. She tries to read, but can’t concentrate. She shuts off the lamp and pulls up the covers around herself. Before long, she falls asleep.)

(Cut to: Len is at a pizza shop. He picks up the box, pays the clerk, and walks out to his car.)

(He drives home. He parks and gets out.)

(Then he opens the door. The dog runs up and barks.)

Stephen: “Hi, Dad.”

Len: “I got food.” (He puts the box on the kitchen table. He gets paper plates from a cabinet and sets the table. Then he goes to look for Jane.)

(He checks in the washroom, but she is not there. He knocks on the door of the bedroom.)

(Fade out)

 

EPISODE TEN: “HEIRS”

(He opens the door, to see she is asleep. Len smiles and goes to tap her on the arm.)

Len: “C’mon, honey.” 

(She blinks and sits up.)

Jane: “Mmm… hi.” (She swings her feet over the edge of the bed.)

Len: “What’s going on? How was the doctor?”

Jane: “You don’t want to know.”

Len (pause): “Yes, I do.” (He tilts his head.) “What – really – what happened?”

(She dips her chin, then looks up again.) 

Jane: “Dr. Abrams told me the problem with the umbilical cord had gotten worse, it was continuing to show signs of detachment, and I should – ah, I should try for termination.” (She puts her face in her hands, and after several seconds, starts to cry again.)

(Len stares, dumbfounded.)

Len: “No. No. He has to be wrong.”

Jane: “That’s what he said.”

(Len’s eyes open wide. He goes a little pale, and rocks back and forth on his feet.)

Len: “Did you tell your parents yet?”

Jane: “No.”

Len: “Don’t.”

(Jane turns to the tissue box on the night table, and takes out several tissues. She rubs her eyes with them.)

(Len crosses to sit next to her.)

(She drops the tissues on the table. He grabs her in a tight hug.)

(She leans on his shoulder and cries openly. He rocks her back and forth.)

(After a moment, he gets up and locks the door. He goes back to sit with her again.)

(He hugs her and gently pats her on the back. She can’t stop crying.)

Jane: “I’m so sorry. I’ve let you down.”

Len: “No, you didn’t. Don’t be sorry.” (He holds her and rocks her again.)

(In a minute, he excuses himself.)

Len: “Ah...” (He gets up and opens the door. He uses the washroom. When he comes out, he talks to the kids.)

Len: “Listen up.”

Emily: “Yes?” 

Stephen: “Yeah, Dad?”

Len: “You can eat now. I’ll be, ah, out later. Okay?”

Stephen: “Yeah, Dad.” (The kids hurry to the table and put pizza slices on the plates. They start to eat.)

(Len returns to the bedroom. He locks the door again.)

Len: “I told the kids to eat. Do you want to?”

Jane: “No, thank you. I don’t think-” (She sniffs and rubs her nose.)

Len (softly): “It’s okay.” (He turns out the lights, and crosses to his side of the bed. He takes off his shoes and socks. Jane, having disposed of her shoes, slips under the covers. Len follows.)

Len: “You know, they can be wrong. Stay with me, kid, okay?” (He turns to her and holds her again.)

(She sighs and leans her head on his chest.) 

Jane: “I don’t know what I did wrong… Didn’t smoke, or drink, or anything...”

Len: “Shah, you didn’t do anything.” (He pats her on the back.)

(She hugs him tightly. They stay like this for a few moments. Then:)

(She pulls him in for a long kiss, and strokes his face. She breaks away, then kisses him a second time.)

Jane: “What are the kids – what are we going to say?”

Len: “We’ll figure out something. Shh. Just rest.” 

Jane: “I don’t want a termination. I don’t. Even if it’s difficult, we’ve come this far.”

Len: “Hmm-hmm.”

(She lays her head on his chest, and idly runs a hand up and down his body, from the collar to the belt and back again.) 

(He kisses her, and she leans into it. She grips the collar of his shirt. After a minute, he breaks away.)

Len: “You want to – Is it going to be all right?”

Jane: “Yes.”

Len: “You just saying that?”

(Jane smiles a little.)

Jane: “No.” (She pulls him to her again, and they kiss.)

(Some time later…)

(She lies with an arm over his head, and the other stretched out on his chest. He looks at the ceiling.)

Len: “It’ll be all right.” (He reaches an arm over her and squeezes her by the middle.) “Shh. It’ll be all right.”

(She closes her eyes. She falls asleep first. Some time later, he does as well.)

(Next day. Len gets up and heads to the station. Jane goes to the library.)

(She greets her friends as she walks in.)

Jane: “Hi, Liz, Brenda.”

Liz: “Hi.”

Brenda: “Hey, you. How was the doctor yesterday?”

Jane: “I, ah – got a good report.” (She smiles.)

Liz: “Hey, good. Say, the manager wanted you to sort those books over there. They were dropped in the return box outside.” (She points to a plastic box, full of books.)

Jane: “Have they been checked in?”

Liz: “Yes.”

Jane: “Thanks.”

(Jane crosses to the storage area, which is in the back office, and begins to pull the books, and put them into different categories.)

(When this is done, she places the books on a cart, and wheels it out into the main room. She starts to put things back on their required shelves.)

(A few feet away, in the children’s section, sit a group of kids with their mothers. Suddenly, a dispute breaks out. One kid tries to pull a book away from another. One of the moms reaches out and takes it away.)

Mom: “Oh, miss? Could you help us, please?”

Jane: “Yes?” (She walks over.)

Mom: “We’ll need another copy of this, if you can. Seems there’s a challenge to who gets it.”

Jane: “I’ll see.”

Mom: “Thanks.”

(Jane combs the shelves, looking for another copy of the book. She finds one, and brings it back.)

Jane: “Here you go.”

Mom: “Thanks! Much better now.”

Jane: “You’re welcome. See you.” (She returns to placing the books from the cart.)

(Cut to: At the station. Len goes through some documents. He stamps some and writes on others.)

(Hampton walks in.)

Hampton: “Sir.”

Len: “Yes, Constable?”

Hampton: “I’m of half a mind to join the bike patrol.”

Len: “Well, make sure you find the other half, or you’ll fall off.”

Hampton: “I’ll get to be outside more, and have more fresh air and exercise. Human Resources sent me over here, so you can sign the thing, because when you were DCI, you were my supervisor.”

Len: “Yes, I remember those days well. Few weeks ago. Oh well, you got your paperwork?”

Hampton: “Right here, sir.”

(He hands Len a piece of paper. Len signs the form at the bottom.)

Len: “Here you go.”

Hampton: “Thank you very much, sir. By the way. WPC Tennison ever coming back?”

Len (pause): “A few months. Why?”

Hampton: “Well, I miss her.”

Len: “Miss her less.”

Hampton: “Huh?”

Len: “She’s got… things to take care of.”

Hampton: “Understood, sir. Thank you again.” (He salutes and walks out.)

(The cat comes out into the center of the room and plays with its catnip toy. Len gets up and scans the bookshelves for something, but he can’t find what he wants. He looks through the desk drawers, and is similarly defeated. He slaps the sides of his legs and tilts from side to side. Then, Gibbs walks in.)

Gibbs: “Sir. You got that tote sheet for the Fisk case? Are you going to the hearing?”

Len: “Depends on what else I have to do that day. Our case is pretty good.”

Gibbs: “Your pin, sir.” (He points to a button on Len’s uniform jacket. Len fixes it.)

Len: “Ah, that’s what I couldn’t remember. Been bugging me all morning. Thanks.”

Gibbs: “Yeah, sure.” (Pause) “How’s, you know-” 

Len (taking a deep breath): “Worried. There was a doctor’s report. It didn’t, ah-” (He scratches the back of his neck.) “There were signs, there’s a thing.” (Again, he fiddles with the buttons on his jacket.) “A thing.”

Gibbs (pause): “Ah, well, here’s hoping it turns out better.”

Len: “Yes. Let’s.” (He takes his hat from the coat rack and flips it in his hands a few times.)

(Gibbs takes a candy bar out of his pocket and tosses it to Len.)

Gibbs: “You look like you need it.”

Len: “Thanks.” (He puts the bar in his pocket.)

Gibbs: “Good luck to you, sir.”

Len: “Yeah.” (Gibbs walks out.)

(At the end of the shift, Len clocks out and walks to his car. He gets in and double-checks his face in the mirror. At last, he starts the car.)

(He reaches home and gets out. He knocks on the door.)

(Stephen answers.)

Stephen: “Hey, Dad.”

Len: “Hey.” (He gives the boy a quick hug. He notices Emily is sitting on the sofa.) “Where’s-”

Stephen: “She’s doing laundry.”

Len: “Oh.” (He walks over to the laundry room, where Jane is transferring clothes to the dryer.)

Len: “Hey.” (He kisses her on the head.)

Jane: “Hi.”

Len: “What’s for dinner?”

Jane: “Baked salmon. It’s in the oven.”

Len: “Oh, good. How was the library?”

Jane: “The usual. Uneventful. Very peaceful.”

Len: “And London loses another good soldier.”

Jane (laughing): “Silly, I’ll be back when I said I will.”

Len: “Sure. Eh, I’ll go check the news.”

(He goes to the TV and changes the station. Stephen looks miffed, but sits down.)

(Some minutes later, the laundry is done. Jane piles it all in a basket.)

Len: “Hey, come out here and watch with us.”

Jane: “Yeah, okay.” (She sits on the couch. Len puts an arm around her. Stephen stares, but doesn’t say anything.)

Announcer: “An accident at a public indoor swimming pool was today quickly stopped, thanks to the quick work of the lifeguards.” (Screen shows footage of two children in bathing suits, and draped in towels.)

Jane: “Thank goodness.”

Announcer: “A trial run for a big awards show ended in harmless laughter today, as a worker held on to a cluster of balloons and got an unexpected trip to the theater ceiling.” (Footage of a crew helping him down with a giant ladder.)

(Stephen chuckles.)

Len: “How was school?”

Stephen: “Boring. Did a lot of sprints in gym class.”

Len (to Emily): “And you?”

Emily: “All right. We built a house from little sticks. We had to read this plan.”

Len: “Good.” 

(Len fiddles with the hem of Jane’s shirt. She blushes and leans on his shoulder.)

(At the commercial break, Emily gets up and goes into the kitchen.)

Jane: “Did you need something?”

Emily: “Ah-” 

Len: “Come on, kid, time for bed.” (He gets up and walks with her, to her room. He comes back down the hall and beckons to Stephen.)

Stephen: “But Dad-”

Len: “Here.” (Stephen gets up and walks to his room.)

(Len stops in the washroom and comes back to sit on the sofa. He yawns and stretches.)

(From the outside, there come crackling noises. The dog sits up. The sounds stop.)

Len: “Eh, it’s just kids doing fireworks. Nothing to worry about.”

(Fitz sits back down.)

Jane: “How was work?”

Len: “We got a preparation report for the case against that creep who beat the guy. Might get him to plead, save us the trouble and expense.”

Jane: “That’s good.”

Len: “Yeah, I’ve had a pretty good closure average. I think I know what the good luck charm is.” 

Jane: “That would be?”

(He looks at her and smiles. She dips her chin.)

Jane: “Oh, you.” 

Len: “Let’s see, we’ve got… five months ‘til you can go back to work. You gonna get bored? Leave me for somebody younger, better looking?” 

(She smirks. He laughs. Then:)

Len: “Hey, did we even eat?”

Jane: “I took care of them. You were a bit late.”

(Len looks at his watch.)

Len: “Eh, so I was. Well. What’s to eat?”

(Jane goes to the fridge.)

Jane: “Care for leftovers?” (She holds up a plastic box with the leftover pizza in it.)

Len: “It’s good cold. You don’t have to heat mine.”

(They sit at the kitchen table and eat.)

Len: “On the weekend, I’ll take Fitz for his checkup.”

Jane: “That’s good.”

Len: “Library boring you yet?”

Jane: “No, I get more practice being around kids.”

(He sips his soda.)

Len: “You should have heard it at work today. There was this construction site, not far from the office. Couldn’t hear a thing on the phone all day.”

Jane: “That’s a nuisance.”

Len: “Yeah. I never thought I’d yearn for the good old days of record clerking.”

(They finish eating and throw out the paper plates. Len stands and stretches again.)

Len: “Ah. My back. Excuse me, please.” (He walks to the washroom and takes a shower.)

(Jane heads to the bedroom and gets in her pajamas. She slips under the covers.)

(Soon, Len comes back, carrying his clothes. He’s wearing just his boxers. He puts his things in the hamper and crosses to his side of the bed.)

(Then he is struck by a thought.)

Len: “Kid, c’mere. I want to show you something.” (He crooks a finger at her. She raises her eyebrows, and gets out of bed.)

(Len crosses to the wall and points to the small, mysterious hole gouged out of it.)

Jane: “What is it, I don’t-”

Len: “Were you trying to hang a painting? ‘Cause that’s an awfully big space for a painting hook.”

Jane: “Well, I was just-” (She trails off.) “It’s nothing.”

Len: “Nah, come here.” (He reaches up and holds a thumb out toward the space.) “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that came from a bullet, shot from a fair caliber pistol.” (He turns and looks her in the eye.) “I’ve been in this business a long time, kid. What’s really going on?”

(She averts her gaze.)

Len: “Over here.” (She looks up again.)

(He taps his foot on the floor.)

Jane: “I, ah-” (She looks to the bed.) “Sit down.”

(Len raises an eyebrow, and sits. She takes a place next to him.)

(She takes a deep breath and plows ahead.)

Jane: “I borrowed a gun.”

Len: “What?”

Jane: “Borrowed. I already had it sent back. Didn’t put my return address on the box. I had it overnighted to the station. He probably didn’t even notice.”

Len: “Who didn’t?”

Jane: “McKee.” 

(Len stares.) 

Len: “I think he’ll have noticed when you goddamn mailed it back.”

Jane: “I was going to, ah, use it at the practice range.”

Len (sharply): “You’re lying. You’re forgetting, kid, I do this for a living.”

(She puts her arms around herself.)

Len: “What, were you afraid from that break-in before? Is that why? Did you want something to protect yourself?”

(Jane is still for a moment, then shakes her head.)

Len: “Why?” (Pause) “Why?”

Jane: “Well, I just...” (She mumbles something. Again, she looks down.)

(He reaches out and puts two fingers under her chin.)

Jane (very quietly): “You know.”

Len (slowly): “No. No, I do not.” (He tilts his head slightly, and looks at her with deep puzzlement.)

(She nods a little. Then, slowly, it dawns on him.)

(His eyes open wide in shock.)

Len: “No. No, no, no.”

(There is a very awkward moment of silence. At last, she looks up.)

Jane: “They were telling me – these doctors – even before the other day, they were telling me-” (She sniffs.) “That I am going to lose the – the two of them, and it’s not going to work-” (Her shoulders slump.) 

(He continues to stare. He is horrified.)

Jane: “I just… I just…” (She sighs.) “Couldn’t take it.” (She looks around the room.) “Maybe I’m just not cut out for this. For anything. Failed at everything I’ve done so far.” 

Len: “No.”

(Jane takes a deep breath.) 

Jane: “So, I put in the bullet, and the gun was – on the table, and I – I-” (Pause.) “Picked it up, and I couldn’t do it, at the last minute, and so I shot the wall.”

Len (groans): “Oh, God.” (He grabs her in a bear hug and rocks her back and forth.) 

(After a couple of anguished minutes, he mutters:)

Len: “Oh, fuck.”

(He turns to pick up the phone from the bedside table. He dials the station.)

Len: “Yeah, this is the superintendent. Give me the Human Resources desk.” (He waits.) “Hello, yeah, this is the super, I won’t be coming in tomorrow.” (Pause.) “Okay. Yeah. Thanks.” (He hangs up.) 

(He gazes at her with a mix of emotions in his eyes. At last, he speaks.)

Len: “Why would you do that to me, kid? Leave me here like that? And my kids, and your parents? Do you have any idea what it would be like – to clean up after you?” 

(Tears are forming in his eyes. Suddenly he reaches for her and holds her tightly again.)

Len: “Don’t you ever, ever – (Pause)- “Even think about something like that again. You hear?” 

(She says nothing.)

Len: “I said-”

Jane (very quietly): “Okay.” 

Len: “You know what tomorrow is?”

Jane: “What?”

Len (smiling briefly): “It’s Friday. Gonna be a long weekend. You don’t have work tomorrow. And now I don’t, either.” (He smiles again, and at last, pushes down the sheets. She nudges over to her side of the bed, and he gets in as well.)

Len: “You’re not going anywhere, kid. Swear to God.” (He wraps his arms around her and clenches her tightly, for a long moment. Then he kisses her.) “You hear me?”

Jane: “Yes.”

(He kisses her again and undoes the front of her pajama shirt.)

(And much time passes by…)

(Afterward: the moonlight shines through the blinds, as they finally sleep, exhausted and relieved.)

(Next day. Len wakes up, puts on his pajamas and a bathrobe, and helps the kids get ready for school. He sits on the sofa and pets the dog for a few minutes. Then he gets up, stretches, and walks to the washroom.)

(After this, he returns to his bedroom. Jane is still asleep. She turns over and mumbles to herself, but does not wake up. Len puts on a sweatshirt and soft pants. He looks back at Jane again, then goes to the kitchen to fix himself some pancakes.)

(Some minutes later, while he is eating, a bleary-eyed Jane walks out. She’s dressed in her nightclothes and a bathrobe. Without fully opening her eyes, she says:)

Jane: “Oh, I’ll get the dog...”

(She snaps the dog’s leash on his collar and walks him out for a quick run. Soon, she comes back.)

(Len beckons her over.)

Len: “Hey. Come sit by me.”

(She crosses to him and takes a chair at the table.)

Len: “You want some pancakes?” (He scrapes the plate with a fork.) “Some of them aren’t burnt.”

Jane: “No, thank you.” (She rubs a hand over one of her eyes.) “Can’t wake up.”

Len: “Bet those little prisoners in there are keeping you busy. You feel any kicking yet?”

Jane: “No, I think that’s still a month or two away.”

Len: “You may want to, ah, talk to your Mom about the cribs.”

Jane: “Yeah, I should.” (She yawns and stretches.) “Don’t know why I can’t wake up.”

Len: “I’d like to think I helped.”

(She smiles.)

Jane: “I think I’m going to… get back to sleep… after I’ve had my medicine.” (She gets up and walks very slowly back down the hall, and steps in the washroom.)

(She comes out, and turns to head toward the bedroom.)

(Len breaks out running, and pushes past her to open the door. He shuts the door behind them, grabs her hand and pulls her to the bed.)

Jane (laughing): “Hey...”

(They land in the middle of the bed. He wraps her in a bear hug and breathes into her neck.)

Len: “Hmm...” 

(From outside, there is a rumble of thunder. A storm gets underway. There is the sound of rain.)

Len: “Glad I’m not out in that.” (He turns to face her and begins to untie the belt of her bathrobe.)

(Afterward…)

(They lie side by side. From outside, the noise of the rain continues.)

(Len has his hands folded under his head. He sighs.)

Len: “I’m glad I have the kids here. Could have gone the other way.” (He stretches.) “If you weren’t here, it would have.”

Jane: “Thank you.” (pause) “Where is she now?”

Len: “Probably get a hearing today or next week.” (Looks over at her) “Don’t talk about her.” (Smiles a little)

Jane: “Okay.” (Pause) “I wonder… what the kids are going to be like.”

Len: “I imagine small, to start out with.”

Jane (laughing): “Yeah. What are they going to be, what are they going to do?”

Len: “Hmm, they’ll figure it out.” 

(Jane looks at the clock.)

Jane: “You want me to see about lunch?”

Len: “Ah… yeah, if you want.”

(Cut to: the both of them have dressed and gone to the kitchen. She fixes a couple of sandwiches and puts glasses of soda on the table as well.)

(They eat. From outside, the noise of the rainstorm intensifies. There are several claps of thunder.)

(She shudders.)

Jane: “Good to not have to be on the road today. I hope the kids don’t have a hard time on the way home.”

Len: “Yeah.” 

Jane: “That’s going to turn into awful slush tomorrow. Might freeze as well, if the temperature drops by night. Hell on the roads.”

Len: “You’re not kidding. Hope it’s gone by Monday.”

Jane: “It’ll be February soon.” (Pause) “Four months to go. If I’m lucky.”

Len (sternly): “You will be.”

(They finish lunch. Jane gets up and walks to the door. She opens it, to check the state of the storm.)

(It’s still lashing down out there.)

Jane: “Eh. No good for now.” (She shuts the door. Fitz wags his tail. She pets him.) “C’mon, fella, get some sleep. About time for your midday nap.”

(The dog sits down in the center of the living room and rests his head on his paws.)

Len: “He’s a good kid.”

Jane: “Yes, he is.” (Pause) “I wonder if the snowman the kids built held up.”

Len: “Well, they can fix it, if it didn’t. Might get one or two more big storms before the winter’s done.”

Jane: “Yeah. Drab day. I’ll be reading.”

Len: “Yeah, give me a minute. Got to make a phone call.”

(She smiles and walks down to the bedroom.)

(He crosses to the phone and picks up the receiver.)

Len: “Hello? Is this the office at St. Swithin’s? I’d like to reserve the church for a Saturday in April.”

(Cut to: some minutes later, he wraps up the phone call.)

Len: “Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Thank you for your help. Goodbye now.” (He hangs up. He has written some notes on paper, and takes the page with him.)

(He walks down to the bedroom and puts the papers in the drawer of the little table on his side of the bed. Jane, who was reading, puts down her book on the opposite table.)

Len: “Boring day, huh?”

Jane (smiles): “Yeah. Nothing to do.”

Len: “Too bad. I was gonna...” (He gets in bed, runs a finger down the middle of her chest and kisses her.) “Think of something, but if you want me to stop, I will.”

Jane: “Oh, no… I wouldn’t say that.”

(Afterward…)

(They sleep. At the front door, the kids come home from school. Fitz runs up to them.)

(Len hears the noise and wakes up. He nudges Jane.)

Len: “Come on, they’re here.” 

(They both get dressed and go out to meet the kids.)

Len: “Hi.”

Stephen: “Hello, Dad.”

Len: “How was it getting home?” 

Stephen: “Terrible. The bus stopped three times.”

Len: “Glad you made it.” (He turns to Emily.) “You all right?”

(She nods.)

Len: “Say something.” (He smiles.)

Emily: “Yes.”

(The kids put down their school bags and sit on the sofa. Len stands a few feet away from them.)

Len: “The weather’s too bad for us to go out. We’ll eat here.”

(Jane gets up and looks through the freezer. She finds a box of chicken. The box says ‘spicy.’ She frowns a bit, but gets the oven ready anyway.)

(Twenty minutes later, dinner is ready.)

Jane: “Everybody, come eat.”

(They take their seats at the table, and start to eat.)

Stephen: “This tastes funny. Can I get some dressing?”

Jane: “Ah, yes.” (Jane goes to the fridge and returns with a bottle of ranch dressing. Stephen tips some on his plate.)

Stephen: “Thanks.”

Emily: “In the springtime, I want to play tennis.”

Stephen: “You’re five.”

Emily: “They have it in the spring. I want to sign up.”

Len: “All right, just bring me the permission slip when it’s time, and I’ll sign it.”

Stephen: “Hey, Dad?’

Len: “Yes?”

Stephen: “Where are we going for our vacation this year?”

Len: “You mean in summer?” 

(Stephen nods.)

Len: “Well, we’ll see.”

Stephen: “I want to go to Jamaica.”

Len: “That’s a long way.”

Stephen: “They say the surfing’s good.”

Len: “You don’t know how to surf.”

Stephen: “I could learn.”

Len: “Some other time.”

(Stephen pouts, and resumes eating.)

(From outside, there is the sound of a street-cleaning truck.)

Jane: “I think they’re clearing the road. Good. That’ll help make it easier to drive tomorrow.”

Stephen: “Dad, can we watch a movie?”

Len: “When you’re done with dinner.”

Stephen: “Okay.” (He hurries to finish his food.)

Len: “Slow down.” (Stephen does.)

(Soon, dinner is over. Jane takes the plates to the sink. Stephen heads for the sofa. Len finds a channel with a movie: ‘The Caine Mutiny.’)

Stephen: “Dad, this one’s boring.”

Len: “No, it’s good. You have to give it a chance.”

(Jane walks the dog. She comes back and lets Fitz off the leash. He rushes to sit next to the couch.)

(Jane heads down the hall into the washroom. She is there for several minutes.)

(The film proceeds.)

Stephen: “Dad, why’s he worried about the strawberries?”

Len: “Because he’s-”

(The dog barks.)

Len: “Settle down.” 

(Stephen pets the dog, and it stops barking.)

(Emily gets up from the couch.)

Emily: “Dad, I’m going to read.”

Len: “Okay, honey.” (He gives her a hug, and she walks down the hall to her room.)

(Then he notices Jane is still gone, and he gets up to look for her.)

(He finds her in the washroom. She is sitting, head in hands, on the edge of the bathtub. She looks flushed and tired.)

Len: “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Jane: “I don’t feel so good.”

Len: “Come on.” (He puts a hand on her arm and pulls her up. He feels her forehead. It’s warm.) “Eh, you just need some rest.” (He puts an arm around her back. He slowly walks with her, to the bedroom.)

(He ushers her to the edge of the bed. She sits down and again puts a hand on her forehead.)

Len: “Do you need your medicine?”

Jane: “I took everything. Thank you.”

Len: “Want me to call the hospital?”

Jane: “No, not necessary.”

(He walks out of the room and returns with a glass of water.)

Jane: “Thanks.” (She drinks half, and puts the glass down on the little table. She groans and puts a hand on her stomach. Len frowns.)

Len: “You sure you’re all right?”

(She pauses for a moment, then nods.)

Jane: “Yeah.” (She grimaces and takes a deep breath. She rocks back and forth a little.)

Len: “I’m gonna call the-”

(She shakes her head.)

Len: “Sure now?” (He raises his eyebrows.)

Jane: “Yeah. Thank you, though.” (She gets under the covers. He shuts off the light.)

Len: “Rest, now.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

(He walks back out to the living room.)

(He and Stephen watch the movie until the end. Then:)

Len: “Come on, time for bed.”

Stephen: “But tomorrow’s Saturday! Can’t I stay up later?”

Len: “You can read for a half hour. No more.”

Stephen: “Okay.” (He gets up and walks off.)

(Len shuts the lights and TV. He walks back to the bedroom.)

(Jane is lying on her side. She still has a hand on her stomach.)

Len (quietly): “Hey.” (He walks over to the hamper and takes off his pants and shirt. He pulls on some plaid pajama bottoms and gets into bed.) “You all right?”

(She turns toward him.)

Jane: “I’ll make it.”

(He puts a hand on her forehead.) 

Len: “Hmm. Warm. You want me to get the thermometer?”

Jane: “No, thank you.”

Len: “Been feeling this way very long?”

Jane: “Ah, ten, twenty minutes.”

Len: “Anything moving that shouldn’t be?”

Jane: “No.”

Len: “All right.” (He kisses her and puts an arm above her pillow.) “Sleep.”

Jane: “Yes.” (She has run out of energy, and shuts her eyes.)

(And forward to…)

(The first week in April. Jane has gone back to work at the library. Len is at the station.)

(Jane shows up at the library.)

Jane: “Hello, everyone.”

Liz and Brenda: “Good morning.”

(Jane walks into the back office and hangs up her purse.)

Liz: “There’s your first cart of books to return. Also, there are a few damaged books that were discovered yesterday. You can tape back some pages, when you’re done with the returns.”

Jane: “Okay. Thank you.” (She smiles.)

(She pushes forward the cart a few feet. Then she stops, and puts a hand on her stomach.)

Jane: “Ah, I need a minute. I’ll be in the restroom.”

Brenda: “Okay.”

(Jane dashes off to the restroom. Brenda goes to the front desk to help someone with a question. Liz continues to work in the back office.)

(Jane is gone several minutes. Then she emerges – her face in a painful grimace. There is wetness all down her nylons. She staggers and grips the countertop for stability.)

Liz: “Jeez, kid, is it time?”

Jane: “Yes. Please call an ambulance. And my parents. Can you call-” (As a painful twinge strikes, she puts a hand on her belly.) 

Liz: “I’ll take care of it.” (She rushes to the phone and dials.) “Hello, we need an ambulance at the Hackney Branch Library. There is a woman in labor. Please hurry.” (She listens to the response, then:) “Thank you.” (She hangs up.) “They’re on their way. I’ll get your parents.” (She checks the phone book for Jane’s emergency number, and dials this one too.) 

Liz: “Hello, is this Mrs. Tennison? Yes? Ah, this is Elizabeth Patterson. I work with your daughter at the library. Yes, she needs to go to the hospital right now. I think they’re going to take her to St. Philip’s. That’s the nearest one.” (Pause. She listens to the other side.) “Okay. Sorry to scare you. Please get there as soon as you can. Thank you.” (She hangs up.) “That’s finished.”

(Brenda takes Jane by the arm and walks with her to the back side of the desk. She helps Jane sit in a chair.) 

Brenda: “There, now. It’s going to be all right. Take a deep breath.”

(Liz goes to the water cooler and gets a cup of water. She gives it to Jane, who drinks it rapidly.)

Brenda: “How far apart are the pains?”

Jane: “Ah, five minutes.”

Brenda: “Okay. Deep breaths now.”

(Jane keeps a hand on her belly and breathes in and out.)

(Over to: The precinct is the usual chaotic mess. Officers rush from place to place. Young PCs drop off reports with Len. He spends a lot of time on the phone, contacting detectives to check on their cases. At midday, he heads out to the courthouse, to observe a case. He is not called to testify, and heads back to the station. He sorts through a pile of messages on his desk.)

(Of the twelve message papers, five say ‘Call home.’ However, he wants to finish work on a couple cases first, and phones the detectives instead.)

(At last he is done with that task, and calls his house. The phone rings. Nobody answers.)

(He hangs up. Shortly, Gibbs walks into the office.)

Len: “Did you finish the Mercer case?”

Gibbs: “No, but-”

Len: “Get to it.” 

Gibbs: “But-”

Len: “No buts. We need this closed in two days, tops. It’s already been four.”

Gibbs: “But-”

Len: “Don’t stand there, man. Two people were murdered! You should be tracking down evidence, you should be-”

(Mahlert walks in as well.)

Mahlert: “Sir, there’s an urgent-”

Len: “I don’t want to hear it. What case are you supposed to be on?”

Mahlert: “McNeil, sir.”

Len: “Right. If you don’t get out of my sight soon, I’m gonna-”

Gibbs (yelling): “She’s in the hospital!”

Len: “What?” (He blinks slowly.)

Gibbs: “I’ve been trying to tell you, we got word that WDC Tennison was taken to the hospital. Her mother called.”

(Len pushes back his chair.)

Len: “What?” 

Mahlert: “She’s at St. Philip’s Hospital, sir.”

(Len stands and grabs his coat.)

Len (to Gibbs): “Take me there.” (To Mahlert:) “Get McKee to cover for me. You stay here. Good luck, kid.”

Mahlert: “Yes, sir.” 

(Len rushes down the hall. Gibbs follows.)

(They head out to the parking lot and get into Gibbs’ car. He starts it and steps on the gas.)

(Len’s pulse is racing. He takes some deep breaths to steady himself.)

Len: “Tell me what happened.”

Gibbs: “Ah, I believe she’s in labor.”

Len: “What?” 

Gibbs: “Her mother said her water broke.”

Len: “Oh, God.” (He breaks out in a cold sweat.) “She’s only seventh months gone.”

Gibbs: “That’s the message we got.” 

Len: “She’s had a lot of problems.” (Involuntarily, he starts to breathe rapidly.) “Go faster.”

Gibbs: “Any faster and I’ll hit something.”

Len: “Ah, fine. Dammit!” (He grips the passenger door and grimaces.)

(They make their way to St. Philip’s Hospital and park in the lot. They rush to the doors.)

(Len and Gibbs show their I.D.s to the desk clerk.)

Len: “My wife was taken here. I need to see her. She’s in labor.”

Nurse: “Name?”

Len: “Jane Tennison.”

Nurse: (Checks the log book) “The delivery rooms. Number 28B. Down that way and around the corner.”

Len: “Thank you.” 

(The two men rush down the hall and around the bend. They stop at another nurses’ desk.)

Orderly: “Yes?”

Len: “We’re looking for 28B.”

Orderly: “Down and on the left.” (He points down the hall.)

(The two men rush off and find the door of the room.)

(Before they can get in, a nurse comes out.)

Nurse: “I’m sorry, gentlemen, you’ll have to wait in the room over there. No visitors allowed at this time. Thank you.”

(She points to a room down the hall. Gibbs grabs Len by the shoulder and pulls him along. They head to the waiting room.)

(It’s a large, simple area, with a water cooler, several chairs, and a TV set. Len and Gibbs sit on two chairs at the side of the room.)

(A few other people are also there. A man in his early forties leans against the wall.)

Man: “Can’t smoke cigars in here anymore. I’m going outside.” (He walks out.)

Gibbs: “Now, let’s – ah – just try to catch our breath here. I’m sure they’ve got good doctors. She’ll be helped.”

Len: “But seven months! Damn! They said she was due in June. June!” (He bumps his head against the wall. Gibbs reaches out and taps his arm.)

Gibbs: “Come on, now. No use panicking.”

Len: “Haven’t even had the wedding. It was going to be in two weeks. Saturday. Did you get your card?”

Gibbs: “Yes.” (He smiles.) 

Len: “Well, maybe it’s for the best. She said she was embarrassed about showing up in her dress and looking – you know-”

Gibbs: “Hmm. You’ll get there. I’m sure the church will wait, if you need them to postpone it or something.”

(Len sighs and leans back in his chair.)

Len: “You know, I didn’t even call to see if the kids have a watcher for tonight. I’ll do that.”

(He gets up and walks down the hall to a pay phone. He drops in some coins and dials Mrs. Chobel’s house.)

Len: “Hi, is this Mrs. Chobel? Yes? Hi, this is Leonard Bradfield. I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to go to my house and watch the kids again. Can you do that? Great… I insist on paying you this time. No, I am going to.” (Pause as he listens to the response.) “Ah. Okay. Fine. I’ll be back in a few hours. I’m at the hospital right now. Thanks. Bye.” (He hangs up.)

(He walks back into the lounge and sits down again. He shuts his eyes for a few seconds, then opens them again.)

Len: “Mind running to the snack machine for me?” (He takes some small bills and change out of his pocket.) “Chocolate bar and some of those barbecue corn crisps, if you don’t mind.”

Gibbs: “Yeah.” (He walks out.)

(An older man across the room leans forward in his chair.)

Grandpa: “I’m here to see my grandchild born.”

Len: “Congratulations.”

(Soon, Gibbs comes back with the snacks, plus a couple cans of soda.)

Len: “Thanks. I wonder if her Mom and Dad are on the way.”

Gibbs: “Yeah.” (He opens his soda can and takes a drink.) “Maybe they’re here. Maybe they’re in the canteen, getting some proper food.”

Len: “Could be.” (He takes a drink too. Then he opens the candy bar and chews a bit.)

Gibbs: “So, names?”

Len: “Ah, Lisa for the girl, David for the boy.”

Gibbs: “Pretty good.”

Len: “Yeah. Wonder if they’re going to be underweight, you know, ‘cause they’re early.”

Gibbs: “Ah, you got all the things ready at home? The cribs and things?”

Len: “Yeah.” 

Gibbs: “And your other kids, they know, right?”

Len: “Oh yeah. They know.” (He sighs.) “I called one of the neighbors to go and watch them when they get home from school.”

Gibbs: “That’s good. You’re doing everything you can.”

Len: “Did you and yours ever have a kid?” 

Gibbs: “No, no.”

Len: “Ah. I’m sorry.”

Gibbs: “It’s all right.”

(Suddenly, Jane’s parents walk into the room.)

Mother: “Figured I’d find you here.”

(Len and Gibbs get up. Len shakes hands with Jane’s parents.)

Father: “Got here as soon as I could. Bit of a long day, isn’t it?”

Len: “Tell me about it.” (He smiles.)

Gibbs: “No use panicking. Let’s sit down.” (He gestures to the chairs. Everybody sits.)

Father: “I feel lucky already. It’s the best thing, being a grandfather.”

Mother: “Now, three times in the same year.”

Father: “Yes.” (They both smile.) “Did you get cigars?”

Len: “No, not yet.”

Father: “Well, I’m sure the gift shop will have some.”

Len: “I’ll go in a little while.”

(Cut to: the delivery room. Jane, wearing a hospital gown, is on the table. A cloth covers her from the waist down. A nurse, Ms. Cole, stands between her feet. Another nurse, Ms. Lincoln, stands next to her. The doctor is next to the bed.)

Doctor: “Come on, now. Push!” 

(Jane grimaces and tries to do so.)

Jane: “Ahhh-”

Doctor (muttering): “I don’t like this, I don’t like this.”

Lincoln: “Ah, maybe you should – keep it down a bit, sir, she’s trying.”

Doctor: “Significant blood loss already.”

Lincoln: “Doctor!”

Doctor: “You hush, it’s the truth!”

Lincoln: “How is she supposed to concentrate if-”

Doctor: “Silence!” (The nurse stops talking.) “Prepare for a transfusion.”

Lincoln: “Yes, sir.”

(Cut to: in the waiting room, the friends try to relax.)

Gibbs: “Wish we could choose the music in here. Godawful stuff.”

Mother: “Try to watch telly. Look, there’s the cricket recap.”

(Brief shot of footage from a game played the previous day.)

Len: “I’m going to rest my eyes.” (He closes them and leans back.)

Gibbs: “We’ll let you know if anything happens.”

(Back to: the delivery room. Jane is pale and weak. Nurse Lincoln puts a cold cloth on Jane’s head.)

Doctor: “The blood packet, please.”

(Lincoln goes to the side of the bed and readies the transfusion kit.)

Doctor: “Begin. Give her the whole pint.”

Lincoln: “I’m sorry, miss, this is going to pinch a bit. I’m sorry.” 

(She begins the transfusion.)

(Over to: the waiting room.)

(Len is now asleep in his chair, and snores.)

Mother: “So, how are things down at the station?”

Gibbs: “A mess, as usual. But we keep up with it.”

Mother: “It must be exciting.”

Gibbs: “It is. Some days, a little too much so.” (He smiles.)

Mother: “Was there ever a case that you couldn’t solve? I don’t mean to pry, but even your skills must be challenged at times?”

Gibbs: “Sure, there are some. Every year, there are a few cases we can’t finish. They are kept in a separate group of files, you see. Now and then, one of the other officers will look into them.”

Mother: “Good to know.” (She takes a packet of crisps off the table.) “May I steal some?”

Gibbs: “Sure, go ahead.”

Father: “Wish they had a pinball machine or something. I’m bored.”

Gibbs: “Would the gift shop have a deck of cards?”

Father: “Don’t know. Have to go and see about that.”

(He gets up and walks out.)

Mother: “Oh, look.”

(The TV footage focuses on a fan in the stands. He is dressed as a giant frog.) 

Mother: “That’s so silly. How do they see out of those things?”

Gibbs: “Must be very hot as well.”

Mother: “Indeed.” (She puts a finger on her chin.) “I can’t imagine how his children at home must be feeling.”

Gibbs: “Yeah. They’ve got one of the neighbors to watch them. They’ll be fine.”

(Back to: the delivery room.)

(Jane leans her head to one side. Nurse Lincoln again wipes her forehead.)

Doctor: “Now, that’s enough. Come stand by here again.” (To Jane:) “Push!”

(Jane does so.)

Doctor: “No, no, no, it’s just not coming out. We’ll try a muscle relaxant.”

Cole: “Isn’t it a little late in the proceedings, sir? Won’t there be consequences?”

Doctor: “It’ll be worse if we don’t. Ready the needle.”

Jane: “Oh… oh...” (She grips the sheets.)

(Nurse Cole moves up Jane’s sleeve and places the needle against the skin of her arm.)

Doctor: “Go.”

(Cole presses the tab.)

Doctor (to Jane): “This ought to help you. Give it time to work.”

(Jane takes some deep breaths.)

(Back to: The waiting room. Jane’s father walks back in, with a small paper bag from the gift shop. He takes out a deck of playing cards.)

Father: “Let’s play.” (He sets up the cards on a table.)

(He and Gibbs start a game. Len wakes up.)

Len: “Anything happen?”

Mother: “Not yet.”

Len: “Oh.” (He rubs his eyes. Then he crosses to the water cooler and gets himself a cup. He heads back to his seat.)

Mother: “So tell me, what was it like when you were in training?”

Len: “Ha. You’d be surprised. Almost kicked out the first year.”

Mother: “You’re kidding? Capable young man like you?”

Len: “Flattery will get you nowhere, ma’am. There was this fire-”

(Back to the delivery room.)

Doctor: “Still not moving.”

(Jane mumbles and shakes with the chills.)

Doctor: “Can’t give her any more, her pulse might drop.”

Lincoln: “She’s cold.”

Doctor: “Give her more water.”

(Lincoln brings a cup. Jane drinks.)

Lincoln: “How’re you feeling, miss?”

Jane: “Cold and hot, back and forth.”

Lincoln: “Shh. It’ll pass.”

Doctor: “Gonna bring in a priest, if this doesn’t get any better.”

Cole: “Sir, please!” (She glares at him.)

Doctor: “Oh, hush, if she can’t deal with that, she’ll never be able to deal with children.” (He goes to stand between her feet.) “Hmm. Hardly dilated at all. Wonder if we’ll have time to go for a c-section.” 

Cole: “Are you serious? This late?”

Doctor: “Oh, so you’re the medical doctor now?”

Cole: “I was just trying to protect my patient, sir. Like you.”

Doctor: “Be assured I know the best course of action far better than you ever will. So do as I say.”

Cole (pause): “Yes, sir.”

(Back to the waiting room.)

Len: “So I was blamed for the fire, even though I wasn’t even in my room that day.”

Mother: “Good grief!”

Len: “Yes. Had a devil of a hearing. Dragged on for hours. They decided not to make me repeat the year, in the end.”

Mother: “All’s well that ends well.”

Len: “Or badly.” (He smiles briefly.)

Mother: “Is it ‘bad’ being on the force now? And you, so good at it?”

(Len snorts.)

Len: “Ah. Don’t have anything else to compare it to.”

Mother: “Oh. Do you ever think about doing something else? Not that you have to, I mean.”

Len: “Eh, it’s all right. Maybe, years from now, I’ll work part-time, mowing lawns.” (He smiles.) “I’m afraid I’m a dog of few tricks, Mrs. T, and I can’t learn any more.”

Mother: “Oh.” (Pause) “I didn’t mean to-”

(He smiles again.)

Len: “’S all right. You can’t insult me. There’s nothing I haven’t heard or seen before.”

(She nods.)

(Time passes. The TV show switches to coverage of a tennis tournament.)

Mother: “Oh-” (She watches as a player hits the ball into the stands. A ball carrier flips the player another one. Play resumes.)

Father: “I win!” (He slaps his cards down on the table.)

Gibbs: “Glad that’s over with. How much do I owe you?”

Father: “Zero. It was fun.”

Gibbs: “Thank you.”

Len: “Why haven’t we heard anything? The nurses haven’t come in to tell us what’s going on.”

Mother: “Well, there are two on the way. It’ll be a little slower than the ones you’ve had before.”

Len: “Hmm.”

Mother: “You’re bound to worry anyway. Just take it easy.”

Len: “Hmm. Yeah.” (He taps his head gently on the back of the chair.)

(More hours pass.)

(It’s now evening. The TV has changed to a news show.)

Father: “Do you want me to get us some dinner?”

(Len stands up and stretches his legs. Then he sits back down.)

Len: “No, I’m okay, don’t mind me.”

Father: “Well, I’m going to eat.” (To his wife:) “Come on, honey.” (The two of them get up and leave.)

Gibbs: “I’ll hit the gents.”

Len: “See you.”

(Gibbs walks out.)

(Len stares blankly at the TV.)

(Over to the delivery room.)

Doctor: “You might as well tell them.”

Cole: “Can we send someone else?”

Doctor: “All right. Call an orderly.”

(The nurse presses a button, and in a couple minutes, a worker arrives.)

Orderly: “What did you need?”

Cole: “I need you to bring a message to some people in the waiting lounge.”

Orderly: “Fine, what is it?”

(Cut to: he walks out, a considerably more glum look on his face. He makes his way to the room.)

(He looks around. Len is slumped in the chair. The other man clears his throat.)

Orderly: “Sir? I’m with the hospital.”

(Len gets up and turns to face him.)

Len: “Yes?”

Orderly: “Ah-”

(Gibbs walks back in. Shortly, Jane’s parents do too.)

Len: “What’s up?”

Orderly: “Ah, this – isn’t going to be easy. Sir, you’d better sit down.”

Len (blinking): “What? What did you say?” (He smiles.) “I’m not hearing you right.”

(The others stand behind him.)

Mother: “Is there an update?”

Orderly: “Yes, ma’am, there is.” (He clears his throat again, and addresses Len.) 

Len: “Well?” (He smiles, and bounces back and forth on his feet.) “I’m waiting.”

Orderly: “Ah, I’m afraid she’s lost a lot of blood. It’s time.”

(Long pause.)

Len: “What do you mean, there’s, there’s time? It’s time? What?” (Pause) “I don’t get it.”

Orderly: “Ahem.”

Len: “What?” 

Orderly: “Ah, as I’ve said, she’s lost a lot of blood.”

Len: “That’s – you can’t-” 

Orderly: “And, she might not make it.”

Len: “What?” 

(There are gasps from the others. Len starts to wobble a bit on his feet.)

Orderly: “They told me to come in here and ask you to get her affairs in order.”

(The other three gasp again.)

Father (muttering): “Fucking hell.”

Mother: “You can’t mean it. You don’t.”

(Len is breathing harshly, through clenched teeth.)

(Gibbs just taps his foot on the floor. His eyes are open wide. As the others are stalled, he becomes the first to speak.)

Gibbs: “Surely there must be some mistake.”

Orderly: “I wish there were, sir. I wish.”

(Gibbs takes a deep breath.)

Gibbs: “Okay. You go back in there and change it.”

Orderly: “But sir, I just work here. I’m not a physician.”

Gibbs: “Change it.” 

Orderly: “I – I’ll talk to them, but I don’t know what they’ll tell me.”

Gibbs: “Fair enough.” (He nods. The other man walks off.)

(Gibbs turns to face Len.)

Len: “Ah – Ah-” (He looks ashen. His friend puts a hand on his arm and helps him walk to a chair.)

(Jane’s mother sits down and begins to cry. Her husband sits next to her and puts hand on her arm.)

(Cut to: the delivery room.)

Doctor: “Pulse is down.” (He puts a hand to Jane’s head.) “Cold.”

Lincoln: “Get the pumps. For the heart.”

Doctor: “There’s no-”

Cole: “Are you just going to let her…?” (She glares at the doctor.) 

Doctor: “But during a delivery-”

Cole: “Do it.” 

Doctor: “All right.” 

(He gets the heart pumps out of a cabinet and sets them up. He places them on Jane’s chest.)

Doctor: “Clear.” (He presses them.)

(Jane sits up and blinks repeatedly.)

Jane: “Wha – wha-”

(Lincoln hurries to get her a cup of water. She tips it up to Jane’s lips.)

Jane (voice raspy): “Thank you.” (She takes some deep breaths.) “Did I-”

Lincoln: “Not yet, miss. It’ll be okay. Just lie back. Breathe deeply. Okay?”

Jane: “Okay.” (She lies back against the pillows.) 

Doctor: “Don’t know what else we’ll do.”

Cole (to Jane): “That’s it. You’re doing fine. I’m going to prop up your feet again. Hang on.” (She adjusts Jane’s feet in the obstetric struts.) “There. Now, when I tell you, push.” (She goes to stand between Jane’s feet.) “One, two, three. Push.” 

(Jane grumbles and stresses.)

Cole: “Now some more. That’s it. You’re doing great.” (Pause) “I see the head. Come on, now. One more time.”

(Jane makes a huge effort.)

Jane: “Ah – ah-” 

Cole: “The head is out. Come on!” (She smiles.)

Jane: “Ahhh-” 

(And the first child fully emerges.)

Cole: “Yes! It’s a boy!” 

(Lincoln steps in and cuts the umbilical cord. She gets the throat-clearer and works the little pump.)

(The baby lies in her arms. She rubs firmly on his chest.)

(The baby wriggles and makes its first cry.)

Cole: “Congratulations! Now the other one. Come on. Not much longer.”

(Lincoln takes the baby to the sink and washes it. She wraps it in a blanket and rocks it back and forth.)

Cole: “You can do it! Relax for a minute. I’ll tell you when to push again.”

(Cut to: the waiting room. The four of them are very anxious.)

(Gibbs hands Len a cup of cold water. He drinks it immediately.)

Gibbs: “Now, I know people have come through things like this. I know. My sister was in labor for 21 hours when she had her first child. They were both okay.”

Len (muttering): “Fuck.” (Looks at Mrs. Tennison.) “Ah, sorry.”

Mother (smiling): “It’s okay.”

Len: “Can I get another candy bar?”

Gibbs: “Gonna rot your teeth, but okay.” (He gets up and leaves to go to the snack machine.)

(He comes back in a couple of minutes, and hands Len the candy.)

Len: “Thank you.” (He opens the bar and chews a piece.)

Father: “Did you want me to call your house, to let the kids know you’re doing okay?”

Len: “Yeah, that would help, thanks.”

(Jane’s father walks down the hall to use the phone.)

Len: “What a day, huh? What a day.” (He smiles and taps his head against the back of the chair.)

(Shortly, Jane’s father returns.)

Father: “It’s fine. Mrs. Chobel says she will stay there until you’re home.”

Len: “Thanks.” (He smiles.)

(Cut to: The delivery room.)

Cole: “Okay. Okay. One, two, three. Push.”

(Jane does so.)

Cole: “Good! Take a breath. And another. And push.”

(And again.)

Cole: “Right, I’ve got the head and shoulders. You’re doing beautifully.”

(The doctor has taken the first baby from Lincoln.)

Cole: “Now, deep breath… one more, and – push.”

(Jane complies.)

(The second baby emerges. Lincoln cuts the cord.)

Cole: “It’s a girl!”

(She takes the mucus remover again and works the tab. She rubs the baby’s chest. The baby cries.)

(Nurse Lincoln takes the baby to the sink and washes her. She wraps her in a blanket.)

(She and the doctor place the babies in Jane’s arms.)

(Overwhelmed by emotion, Jane holds the children and begins to cry happy tears.)

Lincoln: “I’ll get the camera!” (She goes to a cabinet and emerges with a Polaroid. She takes snapshots of Jane and the newborns.)

Doctor (to the nurses): “Listen – I’ve never been so glad to be proven wrong in my life. Thank you.”

Cole: “You’re welcome, sir.”

Lincoln: “Get the orderly. We have much better news for him to tell now.”

(Cole presses the call button and the orderly shows up.)

Cole: “Hey, you’re going to like this one.”

(Cut to: The waiting room. Len and the others watch TV. It’s tuned to a game show.)

Show Host: “Where was artist Andy Warhol born?”

Gibbs: “Come on. Everybody knows this one. If you don’t know this one, you’re an idiot. The answer is Pittsburgh. Everybody knows it’s Pittsburgh.”

(The orderly runs into the room.)

Orderly: “Hey. We’ve got good news.”

(Len stands up.) 

Len: “Yes?”

Orderly: “You have a baby boy and a girl. Healthy and safe. Congratulations.”

(Len and the others shout for joy. Jane’s parents and Gibbs rush to hug him.)

Gibbs (to the orderly): “Thanks, man. You’ve done your bit.”

Orderly: “Okay.” (He leaves.)

(Jane’s father pats Len on the back.)

Father: “Congratulations.”

(Her mother kisses Len on the cheek.)

Mother: “I’m so happy for you.”

Len: “Thank you.”

Mother: “I’m glad we thought ahead and got you some diapers already.”

Len: “Yeah.”

(Gibbs shakes Len’s hand and pats him on the back.)

Gibbs: “Congratulations.”

Len: “Thanks.”

Mother: “I wonder when we can go home.”

Father: “I’ll see.”

(He walks down the hall to the delivery room. One of the nurses comes out.)

Lincoln: “May I help you?”

Father: “Yes, I’d like to know when she’ll be able to go home.”

Lincoln: “I think a few more hours. We want her to sleep, and the babies need to rest as well. Could be some time tomorrow morning.”

Father: “Thank you. I am grateful you were able to help her.”

Lincoln: “You’re welcome.” (She goes back in the delivery room.)

(Jane’s father walks to the waiting room.)

Father: “The nurse said it’ll be a few more hours. Sometime tomorrow. They need everybody to get some rest.”

Len: “Yeah.”

Mother: “That makes sense. Maybe we should go home and rest, as well.”

Len: “Yes, but first, I want to see them.” (He walks to the doorway.) “Be back in a few minutes.”

(He walks down to the delivery room and knocks on the door.)

(Nurse Lincoln answers.)

Lincoln: “Yes?”

Len: “I’m her husband, can I-?”

Lincoln: “We’ll be taking her to another room to recover, soon, but come in.”

(She opens the door all the way. Len steps in.)

(Jane is cradling the babies in her arms. Len takes in the sight.)

(A big smile spreads over his face.)

Cole: “I’ll take care of the birth certificates.”

(He walks over to the bed and hugs Jane. He kisses her on the forehead.)

Len: “My God. Do you look a sight. They look like you. Thank goodness.”

(Jane smiles.)

Len: “You did it, kid.”

Jane: “I had help.”

(He picks up the boy.)

Len: “Hey, little David.” (He kisses the boy.) 

(The child wiggles his hands and cries. Len rocks him back and forth.)

(After a moment, he gives the child back to Jane, and takes the other one.)

Len: “Hey, Lisa.” (He kisses her, holds her for a while, and gives her back.) 

(He looks at the doctor and nurses.)

Len: “Thank you. I’m glad it turned out this way.”

Doctor: “Myself as well. Thanks.”

Cole: “I imagine you’d like to get some rest. We’ll probably release her some time tomorrow morning. You may want to head home in that time. Call us and we’ll tell you when to come in.”

Len: “Thanks. I’ll do that.” (He gives the girl back to Jane.) “They’re kinda small – are they going to be okay?”

Doctor: “Yes. Other than the early birth, everything looks normal. We just want them to eat and get their weight up a few ounces. They should be ready to go home then.”

Len: “Thank you.” (He gives Jane another ardent hug and kiss.) “Bye now.”

Jane: “I’ll see you.”

(Len goes back to the lounge.)

Len: “They’re all right. She looks good.”

Mother: “Great. Let’s go home and get some sleep.” (She turns to face Len.) “You came here in his car, didn’t you? We’ll take you to the station and you can pick up your own.”

Gibbs: “Congratulations, man.” (He grabs Len’s arm.) “See you soon.”

Len: “Thanks.” (Gibbs leaves.)

(Jane’s parents walk to their car. They drive Len to the station, where he gets his own car from the parking lot. They drive back to the house.)

(At home, everyone is relieved to see them.)

Chobel: “Hello, dear.”

Stephen: “Hey, Dad.”

Emily: “Hi, Dad.”

(The dog runs around barking.)

Len: “Good news. You’ve got a new little brother and sister. They’ll be home tomorrow. Jane’s okay, too. Just needs more sleep.”

Stephen: “Oh, all right.” (His expression is flat.)

(Emily smiles.)

Len (to Mrs. Chobel): “Here, take this.” (He pulls out a twenty-pound note. He shoves it into her hand.)

Chobel: “No, you can’t.”

Len: “Yes, I can. I insist.”

Chobel: “All right. Thank you. Very kind of you. I’ll be leaving.”

Len: “See you.” (Mrs. Chobel walks out.)

Father: “If I may use the washroom, please?”

Len: “Oh, yeah – down that hall, door’s on the right.”

Father: “Thank you.” (He walks off.)

Len (to Jane’s mother): “So, can I get you a drink?”

Mother: “Oh, don’t trouble yourself.”

Len: “I insist.”

Mother: “Oh, lemonade, if you have it. Nothing stronger this close to bedtime.”

Len: “Yes, indeed.” (He walks to the kitchen and brings back a cup for her.)

Mother: “Thanks. This is all so sudden.” (She sits on the sofa and takes a little drink.) “Like you, we thought she’d be due in June.”

Len: “I’m just glad it turned out all right.”

Mother: “Yes. Let’s not think about anything else.”

Len: “Not anymore.” (He sits down too.)

Mother: “Congratulations.”

Len: “Thank you.”

Mother: “So, how does it feel, to be a father four times over?”

Len: “Crowded, but we’ll be all right.”

Mother: “You will.”

Len: “Four birthdays. Big Christmas, too.”

Mother (laughing): “Yes, I imagine.”

Len: “Gonna be noisy for a while. They don’t sleep all night for at least a few months.”

Mother: “True, true. I had two myself, I remember.”

(They both smile.)

(Jane’s father comes back into the room.)

Father: “Well, I’ll leave you to it. Get some rest, young man, you’ve earned it.”

(Jane’s mother gets up. She and her husband walk to the door.)

Len: “Thanks for everything. See you later.”

Father: “Righto.”

(They leave.)

(Len turns around. The kids are playing with the dog.)

Len: “Come on, get to bed.” 

Stephen: “But Dad-”

Len: “No buts. Bed.”

Stephen: “All right.” (He and his sister head off to their rooms.)

(Len walks down to the spare room, where the cribs are set up. He briefly looks in, smiles, and shuts the door.)

(He walks to his own bedroom, shuts the door and strips down to his underthings. He puts on his plaid pajama pants and gets in bed. He is almost immediately asleep.)

(Later that day.)

(Len gets up, takes a shower and gets dressed. He wakes the kids. They get dressed.)

(He takes two baby carriers from the spare room and puts them in the car. The kids sit in the back.)

Len: “Gonna be crowded on the way home. You’ll have to squeeze in with me here, up front.”

Stephen: “All right. We gonna get a big station wagon, then?”

Len: “Yeah, maybe.”

Stephen: “Don’t get green. Green is ugly.”

Len: “Noted for the record.”

(They reach the hospital, park and get out.)

(Len approaches the front desk and shows them his I.D.)

Len: “My wife gave birth yesterday. She’s supposed to be released this morning.”

Nurse: “Ah, yes. Let me check.” (She reads the log book.) “She’s in recovery. Room 1038B. Down that way.” (She points to a corridor.)

Len: “Thank you.”

(The three walk down the hall and reach the room. Len knocks on the door.)

Jane: “Come in.”

(Len opens the door. The kids follow him.)

(He crosses to the bedside and hugs her tightly.)

Len: “How’s it going?”

Jane: “A little better. They have me hopped up on painkillers.”

Len: “Well, good. You need that for now.”

Jane: “I guess.”

Stephen: “Hi.”

Jane: “Hi. Thank you for coming.”

Stephen: “Okay.”

Len: “So, where are the nippers?”

Jane: “The watch ward. I guess I better call the doctor. He can get me checked out.”

(She picks up the call button and presses it. Shortly, the doctor walks in.)

Doctor: “Well. Ready to leave, are we?”

Jane: “I’d like to.”

Doctor: “All right.” (To Len:) “If you’ll give us a moment, I’ll start the check-up.”

Len: “Yes.” (He walks with the kids out into the hall.)

(Cut to: A bit later, at the hospital’s front desk. Jane holds the baby girl, who is wrapped in a blanket. Len holds the son. The other kids stand next to them.)

Nurse: “Fill this out and sign at the bottom, please.”

(She hands Jane a clipboard with forms on it. Jane writes out what she has to and signs.)

Nurse: “You’ve finished, then. Good luck.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

(She turns and slowly walks toward the door. They go out.)

Len: “I left the carriers in the car.”

Jane: “It’s all right.”

(They walk to the car. Jane puts each baby in a carrier and secures them under the seatbelts. Then she sits beside them and fastens her own belt.)

Jane: “Ready.”

Len: “Thanks.” (He adjusts the rearview mirror as Stephen and Emily wiggle into the seats next to him.)

(They get going on the road. Soon, they arrive home.)

(Len parks and everybody gets out. He carries one infant, Jane the other.)

(He opens the door and everybody heads in. Fitz runs up and barks.)

Len: “Hey, fella.”

(They put both baby carriers on the sofa. Jane sits on the cushions beside them. Len goes to the kitchen to get everybody drinks.)

Len: “What do you want?”

Stephen: “Soda.”

Emily: “Milk.”

Jane: “Soda will be fine.”

(There is a knock on the door. Jane answers it.)

(It’s her parents.)

Mother: “Hello, it’s not a bad time, is it?”

Jane: “No, come on in.”

(They walk in.)

(Jane’s mother hugs her tightly.)

Mother: “I’m so proud of you.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

Len: “You did good, kid.” (He taps her on the arm and grabs her in a hug.)

Jane: “Guess I did.”

Father: “We didn’t want you to have to cook.” (He holds up a bag with some food boxes in it.) “Got you some chicken.”

Len: “Thanks, that’ll do nicely.”

(Father takes the boxes to the table. Jane brings out plates. Soon, everyone is ready to eat.)

Father: “What a day.”

Len: “Indeed.”

Stephen: “Dad, does he have to go in my room?”

Len: “No, the cribs are in a separate room, for now.”

Stephen: “And what happens then? Do I have to share my room after that?”

Len: “No, we’ll probably put bunk beds in the one room. If we haven’t moved somewhere else by then.”

Stephen: “Moved? But I-”

Len: “Will do as you need to.” (He fixes the boy with a stare.)

Stephen: “Yes, Dad.”

(They continue to eat. Everyone relaxes.)

Mother: “Are you going to postpone the, ah-”

Len: “Don’t think so.” (To Jane:) “How about you?”

Jane (smiling): “I’m okay with it.”

Mother: “Good, then. That will be lovely.”

Len: “I’m sure.”

(The lunch comes to an end. Jane and her mother help clear the garbage.)

(Len heads for the couch and picks up his new son.)

Len: “Hey, fella. How ya doin’?” (He bends down and rubs his nose against the baby’s.)

(Jane sits on the other side, and picks up her daughter. Her parents pull up chairs near to the couch. The older children do as well.)

Father: “I brought the camera.” (He takes out a Polaroid and shoots some photos.)

(Time passes. Jane’s parents cuddle the babies.)

Mother: “Did you want to test out the cribs?”

Len: “Well, yeah.” 

(They get up and go to the side room. He flips on the lights. The cribs are loaded with the blankets, sheets, padding, and pillows they need. Each baby is put in its own place.)

Father: “Look at that.”

Len: “Pretty good, eh.”

Father: “Listen, I know you’ve been through a lot. Why don’t you get some rest? We can come back later.”

Jane: “Yeah, okay. Thanks.”

(She gives her Mom and Dad a hug and kiss goodbye. They walk out.)

Stephen: “Dad, can I take one of the pictures to school?”

Len: “Yeah, why don’t you.”

(Both of the older children look into the cribs.)

Emily: “Hi.” (She waves at the babies.)

Stephen (to the baby boy): “Hey, buddy.” (He looks at his father.) “Is he going to play with me?”

Len: “Yeah, in time.” 

Jane: “I can’t believe it.”

(Len puts an arm around her.)

Len: “I said, you did good.” (He kisses her on the cheek.)

Stephen: “Dad, can I play with him now?”

Len: “Nah, kid, he needs to rest. Why don’t you go read?” 

Stephen: “Eh, okay.” (He walks off to his room. Emily goes to hers.)

(Jane stops in the washroom, then walks after Len to the bedroom.)

(She changes into a sleep set, and he strips down to his underclothes. He shuts off the light. They get in bed.)

Jane: “You know, with the painkillers, I won’t be able to-” (She smiles awkwardly.)

Len: “I figure. It’s all right.” (He smiles, and puts an arm over her.) “You rest. Plenty of time.”

(They drift off to sleep.)

(Cut to: two weeks later. Friday.)

(Len gets up and heads to the station. Jane is still home with the kids for a while.)

(Cut to: the station. A photo of Len, Jane and the newborns has been posted on the bulletin board. 

(People walk in and out of Len’s office. Some offer congratulations. As often, he spends most of the day on the phone, checking on cases.)

(Cut to: end of shift. Len gets up and puts on his coat. He walks out to the hallway, and looks for Gibbs. He finds him, walking down the way.)

Len: “Hey, you know where you’re supposed to take me?”

(Len smiles. Gibbs completely ignores him. He is reading a report.)

Gibbs (mumbling to himself): “Here’s the fingerprints… looks like-”

Len: “Hey!” (He grabs the other man’s arm.)

Gibbs: “What?”

Len: “You know what’s tomorrow?”

Gibbs: “No.”

Len: “Come on!” 

Gibbs (blinking): “Tell me.”

Len: “My wedding?”

Gibbs: “Oh. Congratulations.”

Len: “C’mon, man. You are invited.”

Gibbs: “Well, I’ll have to iron my suit tonight.”

Len: “You know what else?” (He smirks, and slaps Gibbs on the arm.)

Gibbs: “No, what?”

Len: “Seriously, man, you’re forgetting?”

(Gibbs blinks.)

Len: “You’re supposed to take me out...”

(The other man tilts his head.)

Gibbs: “Love to, man, but I’ve really go to go home and, you know, sleep.”

(Len slaps his arm again.)

Len: “Hey, man, you mean I’m not going to get any party? Cake? Anything?”

(Again, the blank stare.)

Len: “You didn’t plan anything?”

Gibbs: “Was I supposed to?” (Pause) “Don’t you have a brother, or something?”

Len: “No.”

Gibbs (pause): “Well, sorry, man, I gotta-”

Len: “C’mon, man, let’s at least drink.”

(Cut to: the two of them are in a pub. Gibbs is drunk, but Len much more so. He constantly laughs at his own jokes.)

Len: “So I said, man, there’s this – this-”

(Gibbs sips his beer. Len guffaws.)

(The waiter comes by.)

Waiter: “You gentlemen need anything?”

Len: “Yeah, ‘nother pitcher, please.”

Waiter: “Yes, sir.”

Len: “C’mon, let’s get a st- str- damn.”

Gibbs (quietly): “If it’s all the same to you.” (Takes drink.)

Len: “So, this guy said to me – he said – you’re not listening.”

Gibbs: “Yes, I am.” (Stares blankly ahead)

Len: “You wanna… go get somethin’ to eat?”

Gibbs: “No, not at this stage. With your stomach.”

Len: “Hey, what are you saying?” 

Gibbs: “Nothing.”

Len: “C’mon, man, really.” (He punches him on the arm.)

Gibbs (quietly): “Would you please.”

Len: “Ah, you’re no fun anymore.” (He giggles.)

(The new beer arrives. Len pours his own glassful from the pitcher, then hands it to Gibbs. The other man takes nothing.)

Len: “What, you not drinking? Don’t you want to wish me a good, ah, you know?”

Gibbs: “Yes.”

Len: “Hey, smile, sweet-face.”

Gibbs: “I’m sorry, you’re really not my type.”

Len (mumbling, confused): “Hey… jerk.”

Gibbs: “Settle down, now.”

(Len chugs his beer and pours himself another. Gibbs looks over at him.)

Gibbs: “C’mon, man. Both of us have to drive home.”

Len (giggling): “Not me.” (He drinks again.)

(Gibbs sighs.)

Gibbs: “Do you remember what you’re doing tomorrow?”

Len (blinking): “Nah, what is it?” (He wobbles on his chair.)

Gibbs (sighing): “Let me show you.” 

(He takes out his wallet. He removes a photo of the entire police station staff, and puts his thumb on Jane’s picture.)

(Len blinks.)

Len: “Oh… ahem...”

Gibbs: “Big church, nice flowers, remember?”

(Len slaps his beer glass on the table.)

Len: “Ah...” (He puts a hand on his forehead.)

Gibbs: “Yeah. Come on, sport, let’s get you home.”

(He gets up and pulls Len out of his chair. The two of them walk to the door and out into the parking lot.)

(Len looks up.)

Len: “Big night out. Lots of stars.”

Gibbs: “Yep.”

(Len takes a deep breath.)

Len: “Smell that?” 

Gibbs: “Smog?”

Len: “Nah...”

(Gibbs waves at a man walking through the parking lot.)

Gibbs: “’Scuse me. Jim, there! Hate to ask, but could you drive him home?” (He takes money out of his pocket and gives it to the other man. He says to Len:) “This is Jimmy Lansborough, one of our PCs. He’ll help you.”

Jim: “Sure. Come on.” 

(The two of them walk to Len’s car. Len hands him the keys.)

Jim: “Now, where are we going?”

Gibbs: “128A Epstein Street.”

Jim: “Okay.” 

Len: “Thank you.”

Jim: “No problem, sir.”

(Gibbs goes to his own car and drives off.)

(Jim starts Len’s car. Len rolls down the window a bit.)

Len: “Nice breeze.” (He closes his eyes.)

(Eventually, they reach the house. Jim pulls over.)

Jim: “Here we are, sir.”

Len: “Thank you.”

(He grabs Jim’s hand and shakes it.)

Jim: “I’ll find a phone and get a cab, sir.”

Len: “Thanks again.”

(Jim walks off. Len goes to the door.)

(He takes out his keys and opens the door.)

(The house is oddly quiet. No dog barking, no babies crying.)

(Walking past the fridge, he notices a note on it. ‘St. Swithin’s, 10:00 a.m. Saturday.’)

(Len stops in the washroom. Then he checks in on the babies’ room.)

(The newborns are asleep in their cribs. He smiles.)

(He closes the door and goes next to check the older childrens’ rooms. They are asleep too.)

(He opens the door to his own room. The lights are out. Jane is asleep, in a silver nightgown, under the covers. Her mouth is slightly open, and her breath rumbles a bit.)

(He smiles, and crosses to the closet, where he takes off his shirt and pants and dumps them in the hamper. He turns and gets into bed.)

(Len huddles up next to Jane. She turns toward him a bit, without waking up. Soon, he is asleep as well.)

(Next day.)

(By some miracle, the babies have not woken up in several hours. Jane gets up first, and quietly slips out of the room, to attend to the diaper changes and nurse them a bit.)

(Len gets up next, and sets off to take his shower.)

(Jane slips back in the room. She opens the closet, and looks at her wedding dress. She smiles.)

(She puts on her underthings and takes the dress off the hangar. She works her way into it, stopping at the veil.)

(Len walks in. He stares.)

Len: “Ah, you look-”

(He smiles. She blushes.)

Len: “I know I’m not supposed to see you before this, but, since we already had the kids-”

Jane (smiling): “Could you.” (She turns so that the back of the dress is facing him. She tugs on the zipper.)

Len: “Now, why would I do a thing like that?” (He steps up and kisses the back of her neck.) “I think it’s supposed to go the other way.”

(He kisses her again. She dips her head.)

Jane: “You. Come on, now...”

(He stops with his arms around her for a moment, then:)

Len: “All right.” (He pulls up the zipper all the way.) “Now.” (He goes to the closet and gets out his full dress uniform.) “If you don’t mind.”

Jane: “Right.” (She steps out down the hall, and checks on the older children. Then she walks out to the living room.)

(Shortly, there is a knock on the door. It’s her parents.)

Mother: “Hello! You look so-” (She beams.) “Glad we got plenty of film for the camera.”

Jane: “Thanks.” (She holds open the door, and her parents walk in.)

Father: “How are you, dear? Nervous?” (He smiles.)

Jane: “A bit.” (She smiles too.)

Father: “You look beautiful.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

Father: “We’ll take two cars. I’ll bring him, you bring the kids.” 

Jane: “Do we have room?”

Father: “If you squeeze.”

(The older kids get up and start to get ready. Jane puts the babies in the carriers.)

(Some minutes later, Len walks out. He looks dashing in his full uniform.)

Mother: “Impressive.”

Len: “Thanks.”

Mother: “Do you think the dog will be okay?”

Len: “Yeah, he’ll probably sleep most of the day.”

(A bit later, everyone is ready to go.)

Mother: “Let’s check for anything we may have missed.”

(They all look around. Nothing seems to be out of order.)

Father: “Ready?”

Jane: “Yes.”

(They open the door and go out to the cars. Jane and her mother make sure all the children are secure in the back seat. They sit up front.)

(Jane’s father and Len get in the other car. Everyone heads for the church.)

(As they arrive, the parking lot is crowded. They get out of the cars and check themselves one last time before they head into the church.)

(Jane’s mother brushes her hair.)

Mother: “I love you.”

Jane: “I love you too.”

(Her mother kisses her forehead.)

Mother: “Good luck.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

(Len tugs at his jacket and makes sure none of his emblems are loose.)

Len: “I look okay?”

Father: “Better.”

Len: “Thanks.”

(Jane’s parents take hold of the cradle totes with the infants inside. When everyone is ready, they walk together toward the front door of the church.)

(The sanctuary is beautifully decorated, with icons and floral displays. The guests sit in the pews. Some crane to watch as they hear the doors open.) 

(A deacon approaches the family as they walk in.)

Deacon: “Good morning. Welcome.”

Len: “Hello.”

Deacon: “If you’ll wait here, everything will be ready in just a few minutes.”

Jane: “Yes.”

(She takes some deep breaths as the minutes pass. The older children fidget.)

Mother: “Be patient. It’ll be okay.”

Len: “Which reminds me – get the cushion?”

(He takes from his pocket the two rings. An altar server, waiting in the lobby as well, comes up and hands him a cushion. Len in turn places the rings on it and hands it to Stephen.)

Len: “Be careful, son. Like I told you, wait ‘til they ask, and start walking.”

Stephen: “Okay.” (He holds the cushion and looks nervous.)

Mother: “The flowers, for Emily?”

(She turns to face the server.)

Mother: “Do you have the basket?”

(The young man nods. He goes behind the front countertop and brings out a small basket, loaded with flowers. It’s simple but beautiful.)

(Jane’s mother takes the basket and hands it to Emily.)

Mother: “Hold onto it, sweetie.” 

Emily: “Yes.”

(They continue to wait. After a while, they can see the priest and some more altar servers assembled at the altar area.)

(The deacon comes back to them.)

Deacon (to Jane’s parents): “If you’ll take your seats, please. There’s room up at the front.”

(Her parents, carrying the infants, walk up and find seats near the altar.)

Deacon (to Emily and Stephen): “You should follow me, please.”

(The children nod.)

Deacon (to Len and Jane): “You, behind them.”

(The young man checks his robes and smiles.)

Deacon: “Ready, everyone.” 

(He begins the slow walk forward. The organist strikes up a tune, and the choir begins to sing. The congregation stands.)

(Emily begins to throw the flowers. The guests smile and take pictures.)

(Len walks first, and stands in front of the priest. Gibbs is best man. He smiles as Len walks up.)

(Jane waits at the entry to the aisle until it is her turn. Finally, an usher, standing at the door of the nave, nods to her, and she begins the walk.)

(The organist begins another hymn. A nervous Jane tries to concentrate, and tightly holds the bouquet.)

(The guests look on and smile. She reaches the front of the church and hands her flowers to the maid of honor, a fellow police officer, Polly Sharpe.)

Priest: “Beloved in Christ, we are here to celebrate the union of this man and this woman in the sacrament of holy matrimony...”

(Time passes.)

(Quick shots of: the priest reciting various prayers; the Gospel reading; the couple join hands and recite their vows; the blessing and putting on of the rings; and the ceremony reaches the pronouncement.)

Priest: “I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

(The couple kiss. The congregation applauds.)

(Cut to: at the very end of the Mass, the priest recites the final blessing.)

Priest: “And the blessing of God Almighty, the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, descend upon you and remain forever. Amen.”

Congregation: “Amen.”

Priest (quietly, to the couple as individuals): “Congratulations.”

Len: “Thank you.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

(The couple turn around. Several of the congregation get up to take pictures. The choir strikes up a hymn, and some people also throw rice.)

(They reach the front door alcove, and stand on the side, to shake hands with the guests.)

(Many people walk up and shake hands. They greet the people from the station. Jane’s parents, accompanied by the children, are beside themselves with joy.)

Mother: “I’m so proud of you.” (She reaches up to kiss Len on the cheek, then her daughter.)

Len: “Glad you’ve come around.”

Mother: “Oh, you.” (She smiles and walks down the steps.)

Father: “Proud of you, son. Very proud of you.” (He shakes Len’s hand, and kisses his daughter.)

Len: “Grateful for that, sir.”

Jane: “Thank you, Dad.”

(The rest of the line moves through. They go to the front steps, to take more pictures. Then, the car pulls up, to take them to the reception hall. “Just Married” has been written across the back window in foam, and cans are tied to the back bumper.)

(Len opens the door, and the two of them get in the back row. Jane pulls the door closed.) 

Len (to the driver): “You know where the hall is?”

Driver: “Yes.”

Len: “All right.” 

(He turns toward Jane. The two of them kiss.)

(Cut to: the car pulls up to the reception hall. They get out. Many other guests are gathering on the sidewalk. They walk into the hall.)

(The lobby becomes jammed with waiting guests. The concierge comes out.)

Concierge: “Ladies and gentlemen, it’ll be just a few minutes. If you could all wait, thank you very much.”

(Jane’s parents make their way through the crowd. So does Gibbs.)

Father: “Ah, I can smell the food from here. Should be pretty good.”

Gibbs: “Hey, you two.”

Mother: “It’ll be nice to be seated, and have a chance to put the carriers down.”

Father: “Yes.”

Gibbs (looking at the infants): “They’re not crying very much. So well-behaved.”

Father: “Yes, remarkable.”

Mother: “In my handbag, there’s a bottle of formula, and some extra diapers, just in case.”

Father: “Good.”

Stephen: “Dad, Dad?”

Len: “Yes?”

Stephen: “Congratulations.” (He hugs his father.) “And you too.” (He hugs Jane.)

Len: “Thank you, son.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

(She notices Emily, standing behind her brother. The little girl is crying.)

Jane: “What’s that? Are you okay?”

(Emily hugs her, and hangs on.)

Jane: “That’s all right, then.” (She smiles.)

Len: “Hey, me too.” (He hugs his daughter.)

Father: “I hope they get us in the hall soon.”

Len: “Yeah.”

(Shortly, the concierge comes out again.)

Concierge: “We’re ready now, everyone. Thank you.”

(He waves toward the doors. The crowd walks into the hall.)

(Everyone takes their seats. The room is beautifully appointed, with long tables, clean cloths, table settings ready at every place, and a large dance floor. There is a disc jockey’s booth set up at the front of the hall.)

Gibbs: “I would have done this for you, mate, but things happened, and most of the band couldn’t come out. Sorry.”

Len: “No problem.”

(Jane’s father stands up. He motions to the couple to stand up too.)

Father: “Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Leonard Bradfield.”

(The guests all applaud. Many take pictures. Len beams, and Jane blushes.)

(They sit down again, and the waiters come around, to make sure everyone has drinks.)

Waiter: “What’ll it be?”

Len: “White wine, please.” 

Jane: “The same as well.” (After the waiter leaves): “I’ve forgotten I can drink again.”

Len: “Yeah.”

(Jane leans over to check on the babies. The carry-cases have been placed on seats next to her Mom and Dad.)

Mother: “They’re doing very well.”

Jane: “Yes, they are.”

(The waiters come around again and place glasses of champagne at each diner’s setting.)

Mother: “Did you think of a speech?”

Len: “Well, I’d better.”

Stephen: “Dad, can I have champagne?”

Len: “Just a sip, kid. When it’s time.”

Stephen: “Okay.”

(After some minutes, Jane’s father gets up and addresses the crowd.)

Father: “Everyone, if I could have your attention, please.”

(The crowd quiets down.)

Father: “I want to give my respects to these fine young people.”

(Everyone applauds.)

Father: “You are welcome in our family. Thank you.”

(He tips his glass. Everyone applauds again.)

Crowd: “Speech! Speech!”

(Len raises his hand.)

Len: “All right – all right.” (He turns to face Jane.) “The day I met you was the luckiest day of my life. Except for today.” (He kisses her. Everyone laughs.)

Jane: “I’m just so happy you’re in my life.” (She kisses him, and the crowd applauds again. The people drink their champagne toasts.)

Father: “Now, let’s eat.”

(The waiters bring in the first course, a salad.)

(The babies cry a little. Jane’s mother gently chucks each of them under the chin.)

Gibbs: “This is pretty good.”

Len: “Yes, it is.”

(Someone clangs on their glass with a spoon. It’s a signal for the couple to kiss. They do so.)

Stephen: “Oh, great.”

(Jane sips her wine.)

Jane: “Nice to sample some, after waiting so long.”

Gibbs: “Yeah, almost a year.”

Jane: “Almost.”

Gibbs: “What is the main course, by the way?”

Jane: “Salmon, with a lemon glaze.”

Gibbs: “Sounds good.”

Jane: “Yeah. The cake will be out later. Vanilla icing, chocolate interior.”

Gibbs: “Now you’re talking.”

(They continue to eat. Then the waiters clear the salad bowls, and bring out the second course, little chicken bites, with dipping sauce.)

Gibbs: “Hmm. Not bad.”

Stephen: “I like it.”

Jane (to her mother): “Thank you for helping us do the planning on short notice. I’m glad they were able to book everything.”

Mother: “Yes. June would have been impossible to book. Good thing they let us in just now.”

Father: “The wine is quite good.”

Jane: “Mom driving home?” (She smiles.)

Father: “Ah, maybe.”

(They continue to eat the chicken. Stephen gets a little sauce on his shirt.)

Stephen: “Aww, man.” (He wipes his shirt with a table napkin.)

(Emily drinks some apple juice.)

Emily: “Dad, my throat hurts.”

Len: “Oh.” (To Jane’s mother:) “Do you have any aspirin?”

Mother: “I think so.” (She looks in her purse, and takes out a bottle. She tips out two.) “Here.”

Len: “Thank you.” (He hands them to his daughter.) 

Emily: “Okay, Dad.” (She takes the aspirin and drinks some juice.) “That’s good.”

Len: “Let me know if you need to go home.”

Emily: “But I don’t want to.”

Len: “You don’t have to now, but if you start to feel worse, tell me.”

Emily: “Yes, Dad.”

Len: “You like the chicken?”

Emily: “It’s good.”

Father: “So! Have you picked a place for the honeymoon yet?”

Len: “Ah… I don’t know.” (He smiles.)

Father: “Well, my present ought to help you with that.”

Jane: “Thank you, Dad.”

Len: “Yeah, thanks.”

Father: “Your mother and I went to Paris. Not that you have to.”

Jane: “Was it as beautiful as they say?”

Father: “Believe it.”

(Emily sneezes.)

Len: “Bless you. I hope you’re not coming down with a cold.”

Emily: “I’ll be all right. I want to see you dance.”

Len: “Don’t worry about it, honey.” (He smiles.)

(They finish the chicken. The waiters clear the dishes.)

(Len gets another glass of wine, as does Jane’s father.)

Len: “To your health.”

Father: “Yours as well.” (They drink.)

Emily: “Can I have some?”

Len: “Nah, it’s only for grown-ups.”

Emily: “But you let Steve.”

Len: “Now, now. I don’t want you to get sick.”

Emily: “All right. Are we dancing after this?”

Jane: “After we eat the fish.”

Emily: “Oh.”

Stephen (to Emily): “I’m not dancing with you.”

Emily: “Okay.”

(Someone clangs a glass, and the couple kiss again. After:)

Jane (whispering): “Where are we going tonight, the Lyman?”

Len: “No, the Perry.”

Jane: “Oh. Very nice.”

(The disc jockey gets into the booth and tests the sound. Noise comes through the speakers. Then he stops.)

(Soon after, the waiters bring out the main course. It is salmon, as Jane mentioned. There is a little bit of pasta next to it.)

Father: “Ah! Fantastic.”

Stephen: “It smells good.”

Father: “Dig in.”

(They eat.)

Jane: “Very good indeed.”

Len: “Yeah.”

Jane: “You know, I was thinking-” (Pause) “No, now is not the right time.”

Len: “You can tell me.”

Jane: “Later.”

Len: “All right.”

(They carry on eating.)

Len: “My head hardly hurts from yesterday.”

Jane (blushing): “Not going to ask.”

(Len smiles.)

Len: “Did you get up to anything I need to be worried about?”

Jane: “No, just caught up on my sleep.”

Len: “Damn shame.” (He pulls at his shirt collar.) “You’ll never get another chance. After today, it’s boring old me.”

Jane: “I don’t think I’ll be bored.”

(She smiles.)

(They continue, until the fish is gone. The waiters clear the plates.)

(At last, it’s time for the cake. The table is wheeled out, and the two go to stand by it. They both put their hands on the knife. Flashbulbs pop. They cut the cake.)

(Everyone lines up to get cake slices.)

Jane: “When are we doing the garter thing?”

Len: “I think before we dance.” 

(They go back to their seats, to eat the cake.)

Father: “Hmm. Nice little almond slices on top.”

Mother: “Yes. Not too much icing, just right.”

Len (to Jane): “You’ve got a little icing, right here...” 

(He points to her lip. She puts down her fork and leans back. He leans in and kisses her. After:)

Jane: “Oh, you.” (She smiles.)

Emily: “Dad, they gave me a tiny piece, can I have more?”

(Len takes his fork and removes a bit from his own slice. He puts it on her plate.)

Emily: “Thank you.”

Stephen: “You’ve got stuff on your teeth.”

Emily: “I do not.”

Len: “Now.” (They stop.)

(They finish the cake. Then Jane’s father stands up.)

Father: “We’ll shortly be going out to the dance floor. Our DJ tonight is Mr. Mark Callahan. A round of applause, please.”

(The guests all clap. The waiters begin to take away the dessert dishes.)

(Jane’s father brings her a chair. She sits on it. Len crouches and takes hold of her garter.)

Len: “All right-” (He pulls, and throws it. A man jumps up and catches it. It’s PC Hampton. His friends slap him on the back and congratulate him.)

(Jane stands up and turns around. Many women gather behind her. She throws the bouquet. Polly Sharpe catches it. She, too, receives the enthusiastic congratulations of her friends.)

(Shortly after, the guests walk around the tables and up to the edge of the dance floor. They are waiting for the couple to come out and have their first dance.)

Len (whispering): “I picked the song.”

Jane: “Good.”

(They walk, alone, to the center of the floor. The DJ starts the record: “That’s All,” by Frank Sinatra.)

(Slowly, they dance.)

Len (whispering): “You make me very happy.”

Jane: “As you for me.”

(Her parents and the other guests look on and smile.)

(The song ends. The guests move onto the floor.)

(The next song is “Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I’m Yours,” by Stevie Wonder. Jane’s father walks up.)

Father: “Cutting in, big fella.”

Len: “All right.” (He hands her off.)

(Jane takes her father’s hands. They dance.)

Father: “Are you nervous?”

Jane: “Of course.” 

Father: “You’ll be fine.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

(They swirl around the floor. Len dances with Polly Sharpe, while Gibbs leads Len’s children in an awkward but enjoyable dance.) 

Gibbs: “Two, three, four – come on, try it!” (He smiles.)

Emily: “Oh, drat.” (She stumbles a little.)

Stephen: “Like this.” (He shows her again.)

Gibbs: “That’s better.”

(The drinking and dancing carry on. Some minutes later, Jane’s mother runs up.)

Mother: “I think I’ll take the infants home. They’re a little fidgety now. And the older ones.”

Father: “But how will I get home?”

Mother: “Oh, I’ll get a cab. You can keep the car.”

Father: “You sure?”

Mother: “Yes, dear.” (She gives Jane a hug and a kiss.) “I’m so proud of you, dear. Congratulations. I wish you all the happiness.” (She hugs Len too, and then her husband.)

Len: “Thank you, ma’am.” (He smiles.)

Father: “One last picture!” (He takes a camera out of his pocket and snaps a photo of Jane’s mother with the happy couple.) 

Mother (to Jane): “That’s it. See you soon. Enjoy your-” (She blushes and winks.) “You know.” (Then she walks away.)

(More time passes. The guests are now quite energetically drunk. The music gets faster. The DJ leads people into various games and little contests. The crowd is having a wonderful time.)

(Suddenly Hampton and Mahlert walk out of the crowd.)

Mahlert: “Hey. Hey!”

Hampton: “Didn’t think you’d get away without me, eh?”

Jane: “Hello.” 

Mahlert: “Ah, may I have this dance?”

Jane (to Len): “Ah, may he?”

Len: “Oh, all right.” (Without missing a beat, Len lets go of Jane’s hands and takes Mahlert’s, spinning him in a quick waltz.)

Hampton (to Jane): “Well, now?”

Jane: “Fine.” (She smiles and takes his hand.)

Hampton: “I’m so happy for you.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

Hampton: “We all can’t wait for you to come back to the station.”

Jane: “I’ll be there soon. I look forward to putting some miles on my new emblem.”

Hampton: “I expect you’ll be very good. You got there before me.”

Jane: “Don’t worry, you’ll catch up.”

(Denny leans in to try and kiss her on the cheek. Len reaches out and puts a hand in his way.)

Len: “Hey, hey, hey. Not that friendly, kid.”

Hampton: “Sorry, sir.” (He steps away from Jane and nods to her.) “Thank you.”

(Hampton goes to dance with Polly. Mahlert goes to the punchbowl.)

Jane (to Polly): “I just wanted to thank you for standing up with me today. You did well.”

Polly: “You’re welcome. Glad to.”

(Jane nods, and Polly and Hampton keep dancing.) 

(The party continues. Jane’s father walks up to her.)

Father: “Did you pack anything for yourself?”

Jane: “Yes, Dad. The suitcases are in the trunk.”

Father: “Good, then.” (He tips his drink toward her, and walks off into the crowd to take more pictures.)

(Len and Jane wind up dancing together again.)

(As the reception continues, the music slows. Some of the guests start to say goodbye.)

Gibbs: “Good luck, you two.” (He slaps Len on the shoulder.) “Proud of you.” (He smiles, and walks away.)

DJ: “Let’s hear it for the happy couple. Congratulations, and best of luck on your future together.”

(The guests applaud. Len and Jane smile and wave.)

Len: “It’s time.” (He takes her hand, and they walk out to the front door of the hall.)

(Their car is waiting at the curb. The driver opens the door. They get in. He holds her hand.)

Len (to the driver): “You know where we’re headed?”

Driver: “Yeah, the Perry.”

Len: “Thank you.”

(The car pulls into traffic. Jane looks out the window.)

Jane: “London at night. It’s so beautiful…”

(Len smiles.)

Jane: “I’ve lived here all my life, and I don’t see what it really is.”

(The driver puts on a jazz radio station. Soft music surrounds them.)

(The car continues on the way. Eventually, they reach the entrance of the hotel.)

(The driver pulls over. They get out. He takes their luggage out of the trunk, and takes a cart from a row of them on the sidewalk. He puts the cases on the cart and wheels it into the hotel lobby.)

Driver: “The bellhop will take it from here.” 

Len: “Thanks, man.” (He hands the driver a generous tip.)

Driver: “Mazel tov.” (He walks out.)

(A bellman walks up and pushes the cart toward the front desk.)

(Len steps up and addresses the clerk.)

Len: “We have a reservation.” (He shows his I.D. card. The clerk looks up his name.)

Clerk: “Ah, yes. Welcome.” (He hands Len the key. Len gives the man his credit card.)

(In a few minutes, the clerk gives Len the receipt.)

Clerk: “Sign here, please.”

(Len does so.)

Clerk: “Thank you. You let us know if you need anything.” (He hands over the keys.)

Len: “Thank you.” 

Bellhop: “What room, please?”

Len: “Ten-nineteen.”

Bellhop: “Fine.” (He pushes the cart toward an elevator, and taps the button. Everyone gets in.)

(The trip takes a minute. They get out. The worker looks for the room number and walks to the door.)

Bellhop: “Here you are.” (He puts down their suitcases.)

Len: “Thank you.” (He hands the man a tip.)

Bellhop: “Congratulations.” (He pulls the empty cart back to the elevator.)

(Len takes out the keys and opens the door. He picks up the luggage, places the bags inside the entrance, and shuts the door behind them.)

(The room is large and beautiful. The windows allow an extensive view of the city.)

(Jane walks across to the windows and looks out.)

Jane: “Amazing.” 

(Len picks up the suitcases and hands Jane hers. They spend a few minutes unpacking and putting things away in the dressers.) 

(Len crosses to the small refrigerator at one side of the room, and takes out two glasses. From his suitcase, he brings out a bottle of champagne and a cork remover.)

(Jane sits on the edge of the bed.)

Len: “I can never – these damn things-” (He twists the puller, and points the bottle away from himself. The cork pops. He sets down the glasses on a desk at the side, and pours one for each of them.)

(He hands one to her.)

Len: “To us.”

Jane: “To us.” (They clink glasses and drink.)

(Pause, then:)

Jane: “We don’t have to worry about the kids tonight. Or the dog.”

(Len smiles.)

Len: “Say, what were you going to tell me before?”

Jane: “What? Oh...” (Pause) “I think, when we get back, I might have – things taken care of. So we don’t have to worry again.”

Len: “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Jane: “A ligation, I think they call it.”

Len (slowly): “Well, ah… how ‘bout we don’t worry about it, for now?”

Jane: “All right.” (Pause) “Tomorrow, the world comes back.”

Len: “But tonight...”

(He takes the glasses, puts them on the desk, and returns to sit next to her.)

Len: “I’ve got… nine and a half years?” (He looks away. She puts a hand on his chin and turns him to face her again.)

Jane: “Don’t think like that.” (Pause) “Just tonight.”

Len: “Tonight.”

(She leans forward and kisses him.)

(He breaks away and puts his hands on her shoulders. He gently moves so that the back of her dress is in front of him. He pulls down the zipper.)

(She stands and begins to pull off the dress. He unbuttons and removes his uniform coat.)

(She slips off her nylons and turns to face him. He moves down the straps of her slip, and kisses her. She pulls at the buckle of his belt.)

(Cut to: hours later… drowsy, but still awake, they gaze in one another’s eyes. Len kisses her, and they drift off to sleep.)

(Forward to: two weeks later. Back at home. Len wakes up, and shakes Jane’s arm.)

Len: “Come on! Come on!”

(He gets out of bed, and she does too.)

(They hurry to get ready for work. It’s Jane’s first day back at the station since her long maternity leave.)

(Cut to: They get in the car. Len takes the wheel.)

Len: “Ready?”

(She nods. He smiles and turns up the radio.)

(They reach the station and park. Len opens the door, and they hurry in.)

(They make their way to the door of Len’s office.)

Len: “Go with Gibbs today, and don’t let him give you any crap, huh?” (He smiles, and kisses her. Then he opens the door to his office, and closes it behind him.)

(Jane rushes over to Gibbs’ office. She knocks on the door.)

Gibbs: “Come in.”

(She walks in.)

Gibbs: “Oh, good to see you again! It’s WDC now, isn’t it?” (He stands up and smiles.)

Jane: “Thank you.”

Gibbs: “Did they give you your new jacket yet?”

Jane: “No. I suppose they will today.”

Gibbs: “See that they do. If they forget, come and tell me. How’s the kids?”

Jane: “Wonderful. We were worried, because they were born early, but they’re coming along well. My Mom takes care of them quite a bit.”

Gibbs: “Good. Now, did what’s-his-name send you over to me for the day?”

Jane: “Yes, sir.”

Gibbs: “All right, then. Here’s what we’ll do.” (He goes back behind his desk and opens up a big notebook.) “There’s this case. It’s two days old. I’d like to get some more leads today. Hopefully we can close it by the end of the week.”

Jane: “Okay.”

Gibbs: “There were two murders. One victim male, one female. Both found in the backyard of the house where they lived. Appear to have been chopped with an ax.”

Jane: “Ah.”

Gibbs: “The male victim, who was younger, owned the house. The female was his aunt, who lived with him. They had received threatening notes dropped in their mail slot.”

Jane. “Do we have the notes?”

Gibbs: “They’re in evidence right now. We have the full text, though.”

Jane: “What’s the handwriting like on the originals?”

Gibbs: “Block printing. Too hard to tell.”

Jane: “Ah. But we do have the words written down.”

Gibbs: “Yes.” (He turns to the blackboard behind him and writes down the words.)

(There are seven phrases.)

Gibbs: “’Guilty.’ ‘We can see you.’ ‘We know your every move.’ ‘Speak no more.’ ‘Move the table.’ ‘Spare spring.’ ‘Lights out.’ Doesn’t make sense to me, but maybe a new pair of eyes will help.”

Jane: “Hmm. Did they have any large debts? Drug problems?”

Gibbs: “They found nothing like that at the house.”

Jane: “Did we talk to the neighbors yet?”

Gibbs: “Yeah. No unusual habits or behavior. They just seemed to be pretty normal.”

Jane: “What’s with that ‘spare spring’ business? And ‘move the table’? Those two don’t go with the others. The five sound like threats, but I can’t place the other two.”

Gibbs: “That’s what I figured.”

Jane: “Can we go back to the house? Is the search warrant still in effect?”

Gibbs: “Yes. You can go.”

Jane: “Are you coming with me?”

Gibbs: “No. I have to go to court to give evidence. Hampton can go with you. You can always call back here if you need more help.”

Jane: “Thank you. I’ll do that.”

Gibbs: “Take these, why don’t you.” (He hands her a copy of the warrant, and a lockpick.) “In case somebody replaced the lock since we went in the first time. Don’t worry, the warrant covers it. Oh, and congratulations, again.” (He smiles.) “Are you bringing in the little tots, so we can take pictures?”

Jane: “I’ll ask my Mom to bring them, some day this week.”

Gibbs: “Thanks. Get out there. Good luck.”

Jane: “Yes, sir.” (She walks out into the hall.)

(She goes to look for Mahlert, and finds him at the vending machines, getting a can of fruit juice.)

Mahlert: “Hi. How’ve you been?”

Jane: “Good. You’re coming with me. We’ve got a case.”

Mahlert: “Ready. Let’s go.”

(They walk out to the parking lot. She fills him in on the case.)

Jane: “Gibbs wrote all the phrases on the board. I can’t quite understand some of them.”

Mahlert: “Do we have evidence kits?”

Jane: “Let me check.” (She opens the trunk of the car, and finds the kits are there.) “Yes, that should be plenty.”

(The two of them get in the car.)

Jane: “I thought it would be a while before I became lead detective. I guess technically, we’re still under the authority of Gibbs.”

Mahlert: “He’s good, he’ll help us if we need it.”

Jane: “Yeah. True.”

(They drive to the house.)

Mahlert: “This is it, huh? Looks pretty normal.”

Jane: “Who would want to hack two people to death?”

Mahlert: “Somebody. Let’s go.”

(They walk up to the front door. Jane puts on her gloves, as does Mahlert. Jane tries the door. It opens.)

Jane: “Oh good, we won’t have to jimmy it.”

(They walk into the front room. It is musty after having been abandoned for a while.)

Mahlert: “Well, there’s the table.”

(He points at the dining room table, which has no cover. They go to look at it.)

Jane: “Bet they dusted for prints already.”

Mahlert: “Yeah.”

Jane: “Move it.”

Mahlert: “Excuse me?”

Jane: “Let’s move it. Maybe that’s what the note referred to.”

Mahlert: “All right.”

(They stand at opposite ends of the table and pick it up. They move it a few feet to the side, and look at what is left.)

Mahlert: “Okay, now what?”

Jane: “Hmm.” (She bends to look more closely at the floor. Then she sees something, and points at it.) “Spare spring.” (In the floor, there is a notch cut, which has a spring in it.) “That’s next.” (She crouches and takes the lockpick from her pocket. She places the end of it in the cut, and works the handle. A small door pops open.) “Aha.”

(She pulls back the door so that the interior of the little space can be seen. There is a box in it.)

(Jane removes the box and puts it on the table. She places the lockpick in the lock and wiggles it. The box opens.)

(Inside, there are plastic packets of gold coins, gemstones, and thick stacks of pound notes.)

(Mahlert whistles.)

Mahlert: “Jackpot.”

Jane: “I’ll say. Let’s get all this photographed and in bags.”

(They take time to secure the evidence. Eventually, they head back to the car.)

Mahlert: “Boy, did we do good today. Big score here.”

Jane: “Looks like it. I’ll bet when the attackers came to the house, they tried to find that stuff, and failed.”

Mahlert: “Yeah.”

(They drive back to the station, and head for Gibbs’ office.)

Gibbs: “Come in.”

Jane: “We found something, sir.” (She holds out the evidence bag with the found material in it.)

Gibbs: “Good Lord. How did we miss that?”

Jane: “Dunno. Just glad we ran into it.”

Gibbs: “Good.” (He peers closely at the items.) “What is all this?”

Jane: “Money, jewelry and coins.”

Gibbs: “The killers missed it when they came.”

Jane: “I figure they sent the notes to scare the residents into removing the material and handing it over to the attackers, before they paid a little visit.”

Gibbs: “So, the attackers knew the victims. Or, knew what was in their house.” (He puts down the evidence bag on his desk.) “Get this in for processing. Start your reports for the day.”

Mahlert: “Yes, sir.”

(Another PC walks in.)

Wolcott: “Sir, the fingerprints results you asked for.” (He places an envelope on Gibbs’ desk. The detective opens it.) 

Gibbs: “Hot damn. Looks like we hit the bullseye.” (He lays out the papers on the desk.) “Five suspects to go after. Let’s see about calling for those warrants.” (He picks up the phone receiver.) “Gonna need you kids to stay around. Don’t start your reports yet.”

Jane: “Okay.” (She and Mahlert stand there and continue to wait.)

Gibbs: “Hello, magistrate’s office?”

(Cut to: a few minutes later, he hangs up.)

Gibbs: “I’ve got it. We’re going to get the warrants signed, then we’re going to pick up some new friends. We’re not going to have enough room in one car to take them all in, so I’m bringing another team.”

(He walks down the hall and addresses two detectives in another room.)

Gibbs: “Come on, I need backup. I’ll explain on the way.”

(They walk out to the parking lot. Gibbs tells the new team members about the case. Then he stands in front of his car.)

Gibbs: “All right. We all need to go to the magistrate’s office, so he can sign the arrest warrants. Then, we’re heading over to 6970 Plate Street, where our friends like to hang out. If we can get ‘em all in one go, so much the better.”

(Jane and Mahlert get into one car, Gibbs and the other two into another.)

(Quick shots of: They pay a quick visit to the magistrate, who signs all the papers. Then they speed off to the Plate Street address.)

(They pull up at the curb. The locale is a dusty mechanic shop. Gibbs knocks on the door.)

Gibbs: “Police. We have warrants. Repeat: we are the police, and we have warrants for your arrest.”

(There are sounds of rumbling from indoors.)

(The door clicks and opens.)

(A fat, balding man in jeans and a leather jacket answers the door.)

Pat: “What is it?”

Gibbs: “Did you not hear? Warrants, buddy. What’s your name?”

Pat: “Pat Gallard. What’s all this? I want to speak to my solicitor.”

Gibbs: “Yep, you’re one of the people we want. If you’ll hold out your hands, please.”

Pat: “What the-” (All of a sudden, he bolts and disappears into the interior of the place.)

(The officers charge into the room. The building is dark. It is hard to tell where the man went. There are metal shelves and storage crates all around the room. The officers run forward and search for him.)

(Gibbs and the others peek into the side rooms, one by one.)

Gibbs: “Okay, this room is clear… and this one...”

(There is a noise from down the hall. Pat rushes past. By the time the officers run around the corner, he is gone again.)

(Along this hallway, there are several rooms. Gibbs tries the first door. It opens. The room is empty. He moves on.)

Gibbs: “Everybody, be careful. Don’t go ahead of me. Let me lead.”

(Everyone walks slowly behind him.)

(Suddenly, Gallard jumps out from a side room. He draws a gun.)

(Gibbs pulls his own gun, as do the other three detectives behind him. Mahlert has no gun, and takes out his billy club.)

Gibbs: “Don’t be a moron. Put it down now.”

Pat: “No chance. I’m taking you with me.” 

(He takes a few steps toward the police.)

Gibbs: “This is insane. You know you won’t win.”

Pat: “You won’t get anyone else.”

Gibbs: “Are your friends here?”

Pat: “None of your business.”

Gibbs: “We know what you were looking for when you chopped those people to death. Come quietly and they may cut a few years off your sentence.”

Pat: “No chance. I’ve been in before. I’m not going back.”

(He takes more steps forward.)

(The officers behind him fan out.)

(Pat continues to creep up. Suddenly, Jane bursts forward and puts the barrel of her gun against his head.)

Jane: “Drop it.” (She kicks him in the back of the knee. Pat yells and drops to the floor. His gun clatters away. Jane quickly holsters her gun and claps the handcuffs on the man.)

Gibbs: “Jesus!” (He rushes forward to help her.)

(Jane hauls Pat to his feet. Gibbs reads the man his rights.)

Mahlert: “Should we take him back to the car?”

Gibbs: “No, we gotta find his friends. They’ve all got to be somewhere. Hope they haven’t all split up.”

(Mahlert takes control of Gallard, walking with his hand on the man’s arms, which are cuffed behind his back.)

Mahlert: “Keep your mouth shut.”

(Pat nods.)

Gibbs: “You stay here.”

Mahlert: “Yes, sir.”

(Gibbs continues to try and open the doors down the hall. He reaches another corner, and walks around it.)

(There are sounds from a room down the way. They walk up to this door.)

(Gibbs pulls the doorknob. It’s locked.)

(Jane steps forward. She takes the lockpick from her pocket and places it in the space. She turns it various ways. The door clicks.)

(She looks back at Gibbs. He nods. She turns the doorknob, and pushes the door ever so slightly.)

(In the room, there is a table, around which are seated four men. They are eating sandwiches. One of them puts down his food and starts to stand out of his chair.)

Man: “What?”

(The detectives rush in and point their guns at the men. The four put their hands in the air.)

(Quickly, the suspects are put in cuffs and read their rights.)

Gibbs: “Yep. We matched every name on the warrants. Good job, everybody.”

(They begin the long walk back to the front of the building.)

(Eventually, they walk out and place all the suspects in the patrol cars. They head back to the station.)

(Time passes. The suspects are taken through the booking process, and placed in the cells. Gibbs walks back to his office. The two detectives who had helped on the search go to their own offices.)

Gibbs: “C’mon. I gotta talk to you about something.”

(Jane and Mahlert come with him. The DCI opens the door.)

Gibbs: “Very good work, all of you. I’m proud of you today.” (He turns very quickly, and stares at Jane with some intensity.) “But what the hell was that out there?”

Jane: “Did what I had to do.” 

(Gibbs stares at her. Then:)

Gibbs: “You were quick enough. I have to admit.” (He flashes a half smile, and goes to sit behind his desk.) “Get started on your reports. Hopefully, when I question them tomorrow, they’ll all turn on each other. We’ll get some pieces of trash off the streets. Dismissed.”

Jane: “Thank you.” (She heads down to the work room, to start on her report.)

(Hours later, she finishes typing, places the whole stack in envelopes, and heads down to Gibbs’ office.)

Jane: “Sir? Here you go.” (She puts the envelopes on his desk.) “Do I have to be present during questioning?”

Gibbs: “I don’t think so. But you’re going to be here, right?”

Jane: “Yes.”

Gibbs: “Good. Just in case.”

Jane: “I can’t understand why we caught most of them in the same room. Why didn’t they try to leave the building before that? Why stay and eat their lunch?”

Gibbs (shrugs): “Crime doesn’t always go the way you think it will. Some people are just lacking in the brains department.”

Jane: “That’s true. May I leave, now?”

Gibbs: “Yes.” (He picks up the phone and starts to make a call.)

Jane: “Thank you, sir.” (She leaves.)

(Jane walks down the hall, and gets her purse out of her locker. She takes a few extra minutes, and opens a packet of fruit candy. She chews a few, and takes a swig of an orange soda.) 

(Someone comes up behind her and pokes her in the back. She turns around. It’s Len.)

Len: “Hi.”

Jane: “Hi.” 

Len: “Ready to clock out?”

Jane: “Yes.” (She takes her things and shuts the locker.)

(They go to the punch card machine and clock out.)

(Len starts to walk down the hall, toward the parking lot. Jane is by his side.) 

(He opens the door. They walk toward the car.)

(They get in. Before he turns the key, he looks at her.)

Len: “What the hell was that? You did it again.”

Jane: “What?”

Len: “Rushed the suspect. Gibbs called and told me, just before I left the office. That’s the second time.”

Jane (sighs): “Third. If you count the time I tried to tackle that Umptmann fellow, and he kicked me in the ribs.”

Len: “Yeah. Didn’t I tell you, be more careful next time?”

Jane: “And I did. I drew my gun, waited until he was distracted, and put it right to his head. Then I kicked him down.”

(Len blinks several times. Then he takes a deep breath.)

Len: “This is a dangerous job, kid. You never know, from one day to the next.”

Jane: “True.”

Len: “You’ve got to be here. For the kids. For everything.”

Jane: “I will be.”

(He starts the car, and they drive off.)

(Soon, they reach home.)

(Len opens the door. Mrs. Tennison is there, sitting next to the two babies, who are in their carries on the couch. The older kids and the dog run up to Len.)

Stephen: “Hi, Dad.”

Jane: “Hey, Mom.”

(She walks to her Mom and kisses her.)

Jane: “How’s the day been?”

Mother: “Wonderful. The children were perfect.”

Emily: “Hi, Dad.” (Len hugs both of the children. He puts away his jacket and goes to see the babies.)

(He picks up David first, and cuddles and kisses him.)

Len: “How ya’ doin’, fella? Hmm?” (He smiles, and kisses the boy again.)

Mother: “Sit down.” (She makes room for him on the couch. Len sits.)

(After a few minutes, he puts back David and picks up Lisa.)

Len: “Say, baby.” (He kisses her.) 

(Jane crosses to the kitchen.)

Mother: “I made some beef stir-fry before. It’s in the fridge, in a bowl. You can just put it on plates and heat it up.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

(Len puts Lisa in the carrier and goes to the kitchen table.)

Jane: “Mom, did you want to join us?”

Mother: “No, I’ve got to go upstairs and see that your father gets his dinner. See you later.” (She kisses her daughter, and walks out.)

(Stephen and Emily join them at the table. Jane sets up plates for everyone. They eat.) 

Len: “So, how was school today?”

Stephen: “Good. I ran a half-mile.”

Len: “Good!” (To Emily:) “What about you?”

Emily: “We had dance class.”

Len: “How did you do?”

Emily: “My shoe fell off.”

Len: “Did you put it back?”

Emily: “Yes.”

Len: “Good.”

(They continue to eat.)

Len: “You know, I think I’ll call your uncle and talk to him about that station wagon. Before the end of the year.”

Jane: “That might be good.”

Stephen: “Don’t get green. Get blue.”

Len: “I’ve been reminded.” (He smiles.)

(After dinner, he sends the kids right to bed.)

Len: “No telly tonight.”

Stephen: “But Dad!”

Len: “No. I want you to get more sleep. A half-hour a day.”

Stephen: “That’s not much.”

Len: “It’ll help you to concentrate in school. Go.”

Stephen: “All right.” (He walks to his room, and his sister goes to her room.)

(Jane takes the babies to the washroom. She changes their diapers. Then she sets them in their cribs, and turns off the overhead lights. A little nightlight provides a minimal glow, from the corner of the room.)

(Jane walks into the bedroom and shuts the door behind her.)

(Len is already under the covers. Jane goes to the dresser and selects a sleep set. She puts it on.)

(He fixes her with an odd stare, so that she hesitates before getting into bed.) 

Jane: “What?”

Len: “I want to memorize you.”

Jane: “Oh?”

(She slips under the covers.)

(He continues the look. She, a bit unnerved:)

Jane: “What?”

Len: “You know, in case I don’t see you-”

(She puts a finger on his lips.)

Jane: “Shh. It’s going to be fine.” 

(He kisses her hand. She drops it back to her side.)

Len: “Goddamn it, kid, you gotta try to be the big star every time?”

Jane: “It was appropriate. The situation called for it.”

Len: “Hmmph.”

Jane: “Police work is what it is. I knew that when I signed up. You did too. It’s gonna be dangerous sometimes.”

Len: “Yeah.” (He runs a finger down her face to her chest.) “Like I said, I never thought I’d miss record-keeping again.”

Jane (laughs): “You never know one day to the next what’s going to happen. So don’t worry.”

Len: “All I do is worry. I’ve got you. I’ve got the kids.”

Jane: “I know.” (She briefly kisses him.) 

(She breaks it off. He suddenly puts his arms around the back of her neck and pulls her in for a much more forceful kiss.)

(And this carries on until:)

(He breaks it off and looks in her eyes. She looks back, somewhat startled. He kisses her again, and moves on top of her.)

(Some time later...)

(In the heat of the moment, the blanket has been knocked completely off the bed. The sheets are in disarray. Len lies there, exhausted.) 

(Jane gets up and retrieves the blanket. She pulls it over the bed, and gets back in.)

Len (quietly): “I just wanted to… be sure… that you knew.” (He looks in her eyes.)

Jane: “I know.” (She pauses, then kisses him again. She settles into the pillows, and goes to sleep.)

(Next day. They wake up and get ready for work.)

(Jane gets dressed first, and has a thought before she walks out. She dials her mother’s number.)

Jane: “Hello, Mom? I know it’s early, but can you come down here?”

Mother: “Yes, what happened?”

Jane: “Oh, it’s just something brief. I need your help.”

(Some minutes later, her mother comes downstairs. Jane lets her in.)

Mother: “Are you okay?”

Jane: “We’re fine, Mom. I could use your help.”

Mother: “Sure, what did you have in mind?”

Jane (smiling): “We have some showing off to do.”

(Len walks into the room. He has the older children with him.)

Len: “Oh, hi, Mrs. Tennison. How are you?”

Mother: “I’m fine, thank you.”

(Len walks the children to the door. He waits with them until he hears the sound of the school bus.)

Len: “Good luck today. See you later.” (He gives them each a hug. They walk out.)

(He turns around.)

Len (to Jane’s mother): “Now, is there anything I can help you with?”

Mother: “Well, I’ve been enlisted to help you today. I guess it’s ‘show and tell.’”

Jane: “I thought we’d bring the babies to the station for just a little while. Gibbs asked to see them. Mom can bring them home afterward.”

Len: “Oh. Well, okay. How are you getting home, Mrs. T?”

Mother: “A cab will be fine.”

Len: “Really?”

Mother: “We’ll be all right. Trust me.”

Len: “Okay. Let’s get ready.”

(Soon, they are set to go. They walk to the car. Jane’s mother carries the babies’ totes.)

(They drive to the station, park and get out.)

Len: “Now, they’re not going out on any cases yet. Don’t want the little critters making me look bad.”

Mother (laughing): “Okay.”

(They walk into the building. Len heads down to Gibbs’ office. He knocks on the door.)

Gibbs: “Come in.”

Len: “We have guests. Be on your best behavior.”

Gibbs: “Oh?”

(Jane and her mother walk in, with the babies.)

Gibbs: “Aww, hey!” (He smiles.) “Let me get my camera.”

(He takes a camera from his desk and takes some snapshots.)

Gibbs: “That’s great! How are they doing?”

Jane: “Very well. My mother helps a lot.”

Mother: “I don’t mind it.”

Gibbs: “Can I?” (He puts down the camera and points to a baby.) 

Len: “Sure, go ahead.”

(Gibbs lifts little David out and holds him.)

Gibbs: “There you go. Who’s a good boy, eh?”

Len: “I didn’t know you could smile. It’s kind of unsettling.”

(Gibbs makes faces until the boy opens his mouth and appears to giggle.)

Gibbs: “By the way, we’ve got bagels from the early meeting. You didn’t miss anything. It was just about ordering supplies. Feel free to have some leftovers.” (He nudges his chin at the table in the corner, where there is a tray of food. The others go over and take some.)

(In a few minutes, Gibbs returns David to Jane’s mother, and picks up Lisa.)

Gibbs: “Who’s my girl? What pretty eyes.”

(He taps her under the chin. She wriggles in his arms and burbles.)

(Soon after, he gives her back to her grandmother.)

Gibbs: “Thanks for coming in.”

Mother: “I’ll be off home now.” (She picks up the carriers.)

Gibbs: “You need a ride?”

Mother: “Oh, I’ll call a cab.”

Gibbs: “Wait a second.” (He picks up the phone and dials a cab company.) “Hello, Quick Taxi? Yeah, we need a ride from Hackney Police Station to-” (He looks to Jane’s mother.) “Where did you say you live?”

Mother: “128B Epstein Street.”

Gibbs: “Yeah.” (He reads the number to the clerk.) “Okay? Thanks.” (He hangs up.) “They’ll be here soon.”

Mother: “Thank you, I’ll go out and wait.” (She walks out with the baby carriers.)

Gibbs: “So! Doing okay at home?”

Len: “Yeah.”

Gibbs: “Good, good. Well, I’ll let you get back to work.”

Len: “See you.”

(The two walk out. They make their way to Len’s office.)

Len: “Got clean-up work for you today. You’re going to help WPC Finn with the Beckman case. Hit and run, a man died. She could use some help with the interviews.”

Jane: “Okay, then.” (She turns to walk out.)

Len: “Wait, wait.” (Before she can get out, he crosses to her and grabs her arm.) “You are going nowhere else today. When you’re done with WPC Finn, come back directly here. Is that clear?”

Jane: “Yes.”

Len: “Okay.” (He lets go of her arm. She walks out.)

(Cut to: Jane and WPC Finn sit in the interview room. They have folders with case papers in front of them.)

Finn: “I’m nervous.”

Jane: “That’s natural. Take a deep breath. You can do it. Did you write down your preliminary questions?”

Finn: “Yes, right here.” (She taps the folder in front of her.) “We’ve got notepads, we’ve got the recorder, do we need anything else?”

Jane: “No. We should be good.”

(The suspect and his solicitor walk in. The officers stand up.)

Finn: “Gentlemen. Thank you for coming.”

Solicitor: “Yes. Let’s keep this short.”

(Everyone sits down.)

(Cut to: the end of the session. Jane shuts off the tape recorder.)

Finn: “If we need to speak to you again, we will contact you. Please keep in mind you are required by the court to stay within this jurisdiction, the greater London area, until trial is complete, and attend all trial dates.”

Solicitor: “We will be there.”

Finn: “Thank you, gentlemen. You may go.” 

(The two men walk out.)

(Finn lets out a big sigh.)

Finn: “How did we do?”

Jane: “Well, I think.” (She picks up the tapes and notepads.) “You should start on your report. Keep your chin up. You’ll be fine.”

(Finn smiles.)

Jane: “I’ll be in the superintendent’s office, if you need me.”

Finn: “Thank you.”

(Jane leaves. She walks all the way to Len’s office, and knocks on the door.)

Len: “Come in.”

(She opens the door. He is on the phone.)

Len: “Uh-huh… wow, that’s got to be some kind of record. I’ll tell her. Thanks.” (He hangs up.) “Guess what? Your man in the Beckman case just said he wants to talk about a plea. What did you and Finn say?”

Jane: “Ah, dunno… just asked him some questions, I guess.”

Len: “Well, he wants to pop. I say let him.” (He taps the top of the desk.) “Good job. Keep it up.”

(He stands up, stretches, and yawns. Then he picks up his jacket off the coat stand.)

Len: “End of shift, kid. Let’s get out of here.”

(He taps her on the elbow and opens the door. They walk out.)

(They get into the car. Len turns the key. The engine chugs. He turns it again. The car starts.)

Len: “Eh. Might need an oil change. Like I said, I gotta talk to your uncle about that station wagon.”

Jane: “Yeah. It’d be nice to have some more elbow room.”

Len: “Indeed.” (He turns up the radio. “Cindy Tells Me” by Brian Eno comes on.) “Say, are the kids due at the doctor anytime soon?”

Jane: “I don’t think so. I’ll check the calendar when we get home.”

Len: “Okay.” (He pulls into traffic.)

(Soon, they are home. He opens the door.)

Len: “Hey, everybody.” (The kids jump up to greet him. Jane’s mother is seated on the couch, next to the babies.)

Len (to Jane’s mother): “Been all right today?”

Mother: “Yes, fine, thanks.” (She gets up and kisses him on the cheek.) “I’ll be off now.”

Jane: “Thank you, Mom.” (She gives her mother a hug and kiss. Her mother walks out.) “Let me check for that doctor thing.” (She walks into the kitchen and looks at the calendar.) “No, their next appointment is in a few weeks.”

Len: “Good. Sit down, I’ll start dinner.”

Jane: “Oh. Thank you.” (She takes a seat on the living room sofa.)

(Len gets a box off eggplant cutlets out of the freezer. He sets up the oven.)

(Soon after, dinner is ready. He sets up the plates.)

Len: “Come on, eat.”

(Everyone goes to the table. They start to eat.)

Jane: “It’s very good.”

Stephen: “Yeah, Dad.” (He dips his fork in the tomato sauce.)

Emily: “We played air hockey today.”

Stephen: “And I did nothing but work on my maths.”

Emily: “It was recess.”

Stephen: “I don’t care.”

Len: “Hey.”

Stephen: “All right.”

Len: “About that supplies meeting today… I wonder if they’re ever going to get us pens that work. These cheap things keep exploding. Had to wash my hands four times today. They’re garbage.”

Jane: “Hmm.”

Len: “They say we’ll be doing everything on computers before long. We’ll all have to take a course on how to do it, I suppose.”

Jane: “Yeah.”

(Len covers his mouth with a table napkin.)

Len: “Excuse me. A little extra air got out.” (He dabs it again.) “Don’t want to get so noisy.” (He looks at Jane.) “Though, later on...”

(She blushes.) 

Stephen: “Can I watch telly?”

Len: “Yeah, a half hour.”

Stephen: “But, Dad-”

Len: “Half. No buts.”

Stephen: “Okay.” (He goes to the TV and puts on a drama show.)

Len: “What is that?”

Stephen: “’The Spies.’”

Len: “Okay.” (He goes to sit next to his son. It’s an exciting show. His son cheers during the action sequences.)

(Jane picks up each baby one by one and brings them to the washroom. She attends to the diaper change, nurses them for a while, and puts them in their cribs. Then she walks to the living room.)

(She sits on a chair next to the couch.)

(After some minutes, Len sends the kids to bed.)

Len: “Go, now. Quickly.”

Stephen: “Okay, Dad.” (He walks out. Emily follows, to her own room.)

Jane: “Thanks for taking care of dinner.”

Len: “No sweat. Want to watch the news?”

Jane: “No. You can if you want.” 

Len: “Tired?” 

Jane: “Yeah.” (She yawns.)

(Jane gets up and walks to the washroom. After, she heads for the bedroom. She gets in her pajamas and climbs into bed.)

(Soon, Len comes in.)

(He closes the door behind him and crosses to the dresser. After he changes, he slips under the covers.)

(After a minute:)

Len: “You know, I was reading…”

Jane: “Yeah?”

Len: “You haven’t got this, this thing they say?”

Jane: “What?”

(He looks very serious.)

Len: “Postpartum depression.”

Jane: “No, I don’t think so.”

Len: “Whew.” (He puts an arm around her, and looks in her eyes.) 

Jane: “I’d tell you if I did.” 

Len: “Really?”

Jane: “You don’t believe me?”

Len: “It just seems you’re – far away sometimes.”

Jane: “We’ve had a big change in our lives.”

Len: “Tell me, if you need to.”

Jane: “Thanks.” 

Len: “I mean it.”

Jane: “I do get – tired sometimes.”

Len: “Well, this weekend, you catch up sleep.”

Jane: “I will.”

(He clenches his arm tighter around her waist.)

Len: “You don’t get to pass the toll until you pay.”

Jane: “Oh. And what is the fee?”

(He kisses her.)

Jane: “Am I done yet?”

Len: “Hmm… Nah.” (He kisses her again.)

Jane: “How about now?”

(He shakes his head, and kisses her a third time.)

Jane: “Fine, tomorrow I’ll take another way.”

Len: “What!” (He laughs, and pulls her to him.)

(Afterward…)

Jane: “Hmm.”

Len: “Yeah?”

Jane: “I think tomorrow, I might...”

Len: “What?”

Jane: “Go get some more of the, you know. Protection. The prescription.”

Len: “Oh. Well, yeah.”

Jane: “Because it’s too soon, after – to again-”

Len: “Yeah.” (He takes her hand.) “It’ll be okay.”

(He pulls her hand to him and kisses it.)

Len: “Get some sleep.”

Jane: “Okay.” (She closes her eyes and settles into the pillow.)

(Time passes. A great deal of time. Ten years…)

(Open on: they are both asleep, side by side. They wake up on the morning of their tenth anniversary, April 27, 1984.)

(David and Lisa are now ten. Stephen is seventeen, Emily is fifteen.)

(The family still have the station wagon they bought from Jane’s uncle ten years ago. It is blue.)

(Fitz is very old, and sleeps most of the day.)

(They have moved into a new house, with separate rooms for each of the children. Jane’s parents now live next door, in a separate house.)

(Len wakes up, and sits there for a moment. He blinks and rubs his eyelids.)

(He has long since shaved his sideburns. He is still, of course, strikingly good-looking, as is Jane.)

(Jane is still asleep. He places a hand on her arm and gently shakes her.)

Len: “Honey. Honey, wake up. Hey.”

(She moves side to side and mumbles in her sleep.)

Len: “C’mon. Hey.”

(He shakes her again. She mumbles and grips the pillow.)

(At last, she sits up and blinks.)

Len: “You know what today is?” (He smiles.)

Jane: “Ah… ah…” (She smiles.) “It’s ten years.”

Len: “Happy anniversary.”

Jane: “Happy anniversary.”

(He kisses her.)

Len: “We don’t have to go into work today. I called it in for both of us.”

Jane: “Could be good.”

Len: “Could?” (He kisses her again.)

(She breaks it off.)

Jane: “Ah, the kids.”

Len: “Yeah. Gotta...” (He reaches over the side of the bed and retrieves his pajama pants. He slips them on. Jane puts on her own nightclothes. They get out of bed.)

(Len crosses to the dresser, on which is a framed picture of their wedding day. He picks it up and smiles.)

Len: “So, we went to New York for our honeymoon.”

Jane: “Yeah.”

Len: “Didn’t see a damn thing.” (He winks.)

Jane: “That too.” (She smiles.) “I’ll get breakfast.”

Len: “Yeah. I’ll be right there.” (He heads off to the bathroom to get his shower.)

(Jane heads out to the kitchen and makes pancakes. The kids, still in their pajamas, come to the table.)

David: “Hey, Mom.” (He hugs her, and sits down.)

Lisa: “Hi, Mom.” (She kisses Jane on the cheek, and takes her seat.) 

Jane: “Where’s the other two?”

David: “Waiting until Dad gets out of the bathroom, I guess.”

Jane: “Fine, I’ll make extra. They can always heat them up later.”

David: “Thanks, Mom. This is good.”

Lisa: “Pass the syrup, please?”

David: “Here.”

Lisa: “Thanks.”

Jane: “When I was your age, my sister and I never shared.” (She smiles, sits down with a plate, and starts to eat.)

Lisa: “Too bad.” 

David: “By the way, Mom, happy anniversary.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

Lisa: “Yeah, where are you and Dad going for dinner?”

Jane: “He’s picking the place this time. Hasn’t told me yet.”

David: “Oh, it’s a surprise.” (He smiles.)

Jane: “Yeah.”

Lisa: “Are you going on a trip?”

Jane: “Not yet. Maybe soon.”

Lisa: “Good.”

David: “Oh, let me get your card.” (He walks to his room and comes back with a nice card.) “It’s from all of us.”

Jane: “Thank you.” (She opens it. The card has flowers on the front, and a lovely message inside. All four children have signed it.) “That’s very nice of you.”

(Len walks out. He’s dressed in casual clothes. The other two children follow him.)

Len: “Hey.”

David: “Morning, Dad.”

Stephen: “Hi, Ms. Jane.”

Emily: “Hi.”

Jane: “There’s still some on the plate over there. Take your own, if you want.”

Stephen: “Thanks.”

(The others sit down to eat as well.)

Jane (to Stephen): “So, I have to ask. Did you make your decision for university?”

Stephen: “Well, I’ve still got some of those guide books to look through.”

Len: “Still want to be a firefighter?”

Stephen: “Dad, that was years ago.”

Len: “Want to try and work with us?”

Stephen: “Nah, you’ve still got him to work on.” (He jerks his chin over at David.)

(They eat. When they are finished, Stephen turns to look at the dog.)

Stephen: “Hey, Fitz.”

(The dog continues to sleep, and does not respond.)

Stephen: “Poor old thing.” (He takes his plate to the sink.) 

(The kids get ready for school. In a little while, they walk out.)

Jane: “Good luck.”

Emily: “Thanks.” (She closes the door behind herself.)

(Len stands up and stretches.)

Len: “I thought they’d never leave.” 

(On the mantel, next to the TV, is a plaque, commemorating Len’s first ten years as station superintendent.)

Len: “Another fifteen years, and I’ll get a watch. If I make it that far.”

(She hugs him from behind.)

Jane: “Don’t worry.”

(He turns around and kisses her.)

Len: “We’ve got all day.”

Jane: “All day, huh?”

Len: “Don’t have to go in ‘til Monday.”

Jane: “However will we pass the time?”

(Cut to: in the bedroom. They kiss, and pull on one another’s shirts.)

(Afterward…)

(They lie side by side.)

Len: “Today is the day, huh.”

Jane: “Yes?”

Len: “The doctor told me I wasn’t supposed to – still be here. If I wake up tomorrow, we’re ahead of the game.”

Jane: “We’ve got time.” (She runs a hand over his chest.)

Len: “Yeah. Time with you. And the kids.” (He kisses her.) “I did pretty good for myself, huh?”

(He smiles, and pulls her to him.)

(Later…)

(She leans her head on his shoulder.)

Jane: “I’m gonna get some sleep...” (She closes her eyes.)

Len: “If you insist.” (He drifts off too.)

(Cut to: later on, they wake up again and get dressed, in business casual clothes. They walk out to the living room.)

Jane: “Hey, Fitz. Hey.” (She snaps her fingers, but he just looks at her, and does not move.) “Hmm… poor thing looks really worn out.”

Len: “Yeah. He’s been with us a long time.”

Jane: “I’ll take him for a walk. Come on, now, fella.” (At last, the dog wakes up. She takes the dog’s leash from a side table and clicks it onto the collar. She gently pulls the leash, and Fitz slowly walks with her.)

(She comes back several minutes later.)

Jane: “He’s walking slowly. I don’t know. Maybe he needs to go to the vet.”

Len: “Yeah.” (He walks up to Fitz and scratches the dog’s head.) “Hey, buddy, how ya doin’?” (The dog whines, and sits there, head on paws. Fitz closes his eyes.)

Len: “I’ll call. We can take him in on Tuesday.”

Jane: “All right.” (She picks up the newspaper.) “Hmm… there’s a film festival, you interested?” (She holds out the ad. It’s for a series of monster movies.) 

Len: “Yeah, I love the classics.” 

(They head out to the car.)

Len: “We’ve got time to eat before the first one starts.”

Jane: “Yeah.”

Len: “Where to?”

Jane: “Ah, sandwiches?”

Len: “Yeah.”

(He looks for a place. In a few minutes, he finds one, and parks.)

(They walk in and take their seats. A waitress comes over and hands them menus.)

Waitress: “What’ll it be?”

Jane: “Ah, the roast beef, please, on rye with no seeds. And a cola.”

Len: “Turkey, extra mayo, please. Same drink.”

Waitress: “Thanks.” (She writes the order on a notepad, takes the menus and leaves.)

Len: “So.” (He props his chin on one hand and smiles.)

Jane: “Ten years.” (She smiles.) 

Len: “Flew by.”

Jane: “I’m still the same rank.”

Len: “Hmm, did you put in for your test?”

Jane: “Yeah. Two weeks ago.”

Len: “Next one should be soon. You’ll get it.”

Jane: “Thank you. I didn’t tell Mom and Dad yet. No reason to drive them crazy.”

(The food arrives.)

Len: “How’s your sister been?”

Jane: “Great. Haven’t seen her in a while. Her son is doing really well.”

Len: “Maybe we’ll go out and meet her.”

Jane: “Yeah.” (They eat and drink.) “This is pretty good.”

Len: “Yeah.” (He opens a packet of crisps.) “Cheese and onion. Mmm.” (He eats a few.) “So, what did you get me this year?”

Jane: “Ah, it’s at home.”

Len: “Okay. Yours is, too.”

Jane: “To think, next year, Stephen will start at uni.”

Len: “Yeah. Gonna study biology.”

Jane: “He’ll find something when he graduates. The pay will be good.”

Len: “It should.”

Jane: “And Emily. She’s talked about, ah, going into the military.” (She sips her drink.)

Len: “You worried?”

Jane: “Yes.”

Len: “Well, she’s got to finish school first.”

Jane: “I wonder what David and Lisa will wind up doing.”

Len: “They’ve got a few years.”

Jane: “Yeah. I’m glad they’ll be around.” 

Len: “The nest won’t be empty for a while yet.” (He smiles.)

Jane: “Yeah, I remember they – almost didn’t make it...” (She looks down at the table.)

(He grips her fingers.)

Len: “But they did.” (He smiles. Then, she does too.)

(The waitress comes by. Len waves to her.)

Len: “Check, please?”

Waitress: “Yes, certainly.” (She hands him the page from her notepad. He pays and leaves a generous tip.) “Was everything to your liking?”

Len: “Yes, very much. Thanks.”

Waitress: “No problem. You folks have a nice day.”

Jane: “You too.”

(They walk out. Len drives to the theater.)

(They walk up to the ticket booth.)

Len: “Two for the festival, please.”

Clerk: “Yeah. Here you go.” (He hands them the tickets.)

(They get on line at the snack stand.)

Len: “Yeah, hi. Let me get a large popcorn with butter, a box of chocolate bites, and a large cherry cola.”

Worker: “Sure.” (He gets the order together.) “Anything else?”

Len: “That’ll be it. Thanks.” (He pays, and hands the popcorn to Jane. He carries the soda and candy.)

(They walk into the theater and find their seats. The place is pretty crowded.)

(The first movie starts. It’s ‘Gamera.’)

Jane: “Oh, look, he can fly.”

Len: “I can’t believe you haven’t seen this before. We used to watch them every Saturday.”

Jane: “Does it have any scary parts?”

Len: “I don’t think so, but just in case...” (He puts his hands over her eyes.)

Jane (laughing): “Hey!”

Len: “Well, somebody’s got to keep you from sin.”

(She pulls his hands away. She takes some popcorn.)

(The movie goes on. There is a break before the next one. They both get up to use the washroom, then return to their seats. The next movie is ‘Mothra vs. Godzilla.’)

Jane: “But he’s just a big… butterfly, or a bee, or something.” (She laughs.)

Len: “Well, he can – fly.” 

(He takes some popcorn and tries to throw it into his mouth. He misses. It lands on her shirt. He reaches across and grabs it.)

Len: “Oh, excuse me.”

Jane: “Hey.”

(He continues to root around in the cloth. He grins, and looks straight ahead at the screen.)

Jane: “You ought to stop now...”

Len: “Oh.” (He kisses her. It lasts quite a few seconds.)

(A woman behind them starts to stare.)

Woman: “Would you please…?”

Len: “What?” (Without turning around, he resumes the kiss.)

Woman: “I cannot – I am trying to see-”

(But they don’t stop.)

Woman: “I never-”

(She gives up, and goes to a different seat.)

(The third film is ‘Yongary: Monster from the Deep.’) 

(Jane takes some chocolate out of the box.)

Jane: “It’s Korean. I thought they only made these in Japan.”

Len: “They make them everywhere.”

Jane: “Wow.” 

(She notices some chocolate on her fingers, and reaches for a paper napkin. Len grabs it out of her hand.)

Len: “Let me.”

(He pulls her hand to him, and kisses the chocolate off her fingers.)

Jane: “Oh!” (She laughs.)

(An usher walks down the row toward them, and shines a flashlight in their faces.)

Usher: “Watch it.” (He walks away.)

Len: “Grump...” 

(The movie ends. The lights come on. It’s now early evening. They get up and leave.)

(They stroll down the street. Jane spots a candy store.)

Jane: “Let’s get something.”

(They walk in. She looks at some samples, and picks a bag of toffee pieces. She pays, and they leave.)

Jane: “Want some?” (She holds out the bag.)

Len: “Cherry. Hmm.” (He unwraps and chews a piece.) 

Jane: “Where to next?”

(He checks his watch.)

Len: “We can go.”

(They walk back to the car. He heads out into traffic.)

(As usual, the roads are jammed. They get stuck numerous times.)

(Someone behind them repeatedly honks the horn.)

Len: “Jeez, would ya…” (He turns to glare at the other driver, then faces the road again.)

(They reach the destination, and he parks. They get out.)

(She looks at the sign. It says, ‘Chappel’s.’) 

(He takes her hand. They walk in.)

(They approach the waiter’s podium. The man gets two menus.)

Waiter: “For two?”

Len: “Yes.”

Waiter: “Please come with me.”

(He walks them to a table. There is soft music playing. The lights are a little low.)

(They take their seats.)

Jane: “This is… beautiful.”

Len: “No, you are.”

(She smiles.)

Len: “My Mom took me here when I finished the academy.”

Jane: “Oh! How sweet.” 

Len: “Yeah, Dad was gone by then...” (He looks down.)

Jane: “Oh, I didn’t mean to...”

Len: “It’s all right.” (He looks up again.) 

(The waiter comes by to take their drink orders.)

Waiter: “What’ll it be?”

Jane: “White wine, please.”

Len: “Same. Oh, do you have a pay phone?”

Waiter: “Yes, sir, right over there, next to the restrooms.”

Len: “Thank you. I’ll be a minute.”

(He gets up and walks to the phone. After a few minutes, he comes back.)

Len: “There. I called Stephen. He’ll watch everybody tonight.”

Jane: “Good. Ah, where are we going after this?”

Len: “You’ll see.” (He smiles. She raises her eyebrows.)

(Then she looks over the menu.) 

Jane: “Everything looks so good. What do you recommend?”

Len: “The bass is good. I’ve had it before.”

Jane: “And I’ll try the… chicken and pasta.”

Len: “Good.” (He puts down his menu card and rubs the side of his neck.)

Jane: “You all right?”

Len: “It’s just… the old thing.”

Jane: “Oh, yeah. Did you need aspirin?” (She reaches for her purse.)

Len: “No, thank you, I’ll be all right.” (He shakes his head from side to side.) “Ah, listen.”

Jane: “Yes?”

Len: “I was talking to Gibbs the other day, and he told me something very… interesting.” (He fixes her with an intense look, so that she draws back a little and blinks.)

Jane: “What?”

Len: “He said that when he was in the hospital, after the explosion at the bank, the ambulance workers came to visit him, and they told him something about what happened that day.”

Jane: “Yes?”

Len (pause): “He said they told him that one of them attended to him, and got him on a stretcher, and carried him upstairs. And then he told me-” (He drums his fingers on the table.)

Jane: “Yes?”

Len: “They said one of the workers was unable to bring the next stretcher downstairs, to help me. He inhaled too much of the gas, which was still floating around, and got sick. He fell to the ground and threw up.”

Jane: “Ah.”

Len: “Then they said that you ran up, and took the stretcher down the stairs, and put me on it. You then pushed me up the stairs.”

(She blinks.)

Jane: “Ah-”

Len: “Now, I’d told you – not to be there-” (He looks away for a second.) “You were supposed to be home a couple of days. But you came in. And you went to the site, because you knew the operation was going to take place that day.”

(She drops her eyes.)

Len: “In the chaos, you ran up to the workers and pestered them to let you go downstairs. They wouldn’t. So you pushed past them.” (Pause) “And that’s when you did it. You saw the man on the ground, you just took the stretcher and ran.” (Pause) “Is it true?”

(She looks up at him again.)

Jane (very quietly): “Yes.” (She nods.)

Len (taking a deep breath): “Well.”

Jane: “Well.”

(He grabs her fingers, and for a long moment, looks into her eyes. He smiles.)

Len: “You think – you think you know a person, and then, you don’t. But… that can be good.”

(He tilts his head to the side, and scratches the back of his neck.)

Len: “Thank you.” (He smiles.) “I don’t know why you didn’t tell me first.”

Jane (quietly, slowly): “There was just so much going on in those days. So much confusion. I was just so happy that we didn’t – lose you.” (She takes a deep breath.) “Every time I thought about talking to you, it would remind me of that day, and I couldn’t bring myself to – to-”

Len: “You had the flashbacks, too.”

Jane: “Yes. Although I am sure yours were considerably more difficult to deal with.”

Len: “Easy.” (He grips her fingers again, and sighs.) “At least we’re both still here.” 

(Then the drinks arrive.)

Waiter: “Here you are. Have we decided what we’d like to order?”

Len: “Yes, the sea bass for me, and the chicken and pasta for her.”

Waiter: “Excellent choices. Be back soon.” (He walks off to place their orders.)

(For some moments, Jane is unsure what to say. Then:)

Jane: “This sounds like… Rachmaninoff. He wrote a lot of music for church.”

Len: “Yes.” (He raises his glass.) “To the future.”

Jane: “The future.” (They clink glasses, and drink a little. She pauses, then:) “Do you think, in a couple of months, you might be able to take some time off?”

Len: “Yeah, I’ll see.” 

Jane: “Might be nice to, ah, get away a little.”

Len: “New York again?” (He smiles.)

Jane: “Maybe.”

Len: “Might even venture outside this time.” 

(She blushes.)

Len: “Good thing I can still make you do that.”

(After some minutes, the food arrives.)

Waiter: “The chicken and the bass. Do you need pepper, sir?” (He holds out a large vessel over Len’s dish.)

Len: “Yeah, a bit.” (The man turns the shaker.) “That’s enough, thank you.”

Waiter: “And you, miss?”

Jane: “No, thank you.”

Waiter: “Let me know if you need anything.”

Len: “Thank you.” (The waiter leaves.)

(They start to eat.)

Jane: “This is rather good. How is yours?”

Len: “Good.” (He stops for a long moment, and looks into her eyes.) “I can’t believe you said yes.”

(She looks down for a second.)

Jane: “Well, you were pretty hard to resist.”

Len: “And now?”

Jane: “Still are.”

Len: “So, you’re not going to sneak down to the beach this summer and get yourself somebody younger and fitter?”

(She laughs.) 

Jane: “If you don’t, I won’t.”

Len: “There isn’t anybody better.”

(He reaches out and takes her hands. He looks at her another long moment, then goes back to eating.)

Jane: “Wonder how many cases we’ve solved together.”

Len: “Hundreds, probably.”

Jane: “You up for the charity cricket game this year?”

Len: “No, I’m going to let someone with younger knees take my place.”

Jane: “I might do the tennis, if they let me.”

Len: “Hmm.”

Jane: “I hear the winning team gets to split £250 this year.”

Len: “It’s going up.”

Jane: “Yeah. I’ll see if there’s somebody I can practice with sometime.”

(They eat some more.)

Jane: “The kids really liked what you got them this year.”

Len: “Yeah, a fish tank for Lisa and a bike for David.”

Jane: “He and Stephen love to go riding together.” 

Len: “Yeah.”

Jane: “I’m glad they get along. I was afraid they never would. But it turned out all right.”

Len: “Yeah, it did.” (He smiles.)

Jane: “Thank God I have you.”

Len: “Likewise.”

(They finish eating. Len calls for the check. He pays the waiter and leaves a good tip.)

(They get up. He takes her hand. They walk out.)

(He looks up at the sky.)

Len: “Clear night.”

Jane: “For once.”

Len: “Where do you see yourself in ten years?”

Jane: “With you.”

(He points to the sky.)

Len: “Look, there’s Orion.”

Jane: “He’s always there.”

(They look for another moment, then walk to the car.)

(Len drives down the street. He heads for a busy intersection, then turns onto a side street. Minutes later, after another couple of turns, he reaches the destination. It’s the Lyman Hotel.)

Jane (smiling): “You didn’t.” 

Len: “Yep.” 

(They get out.)

Jane: “I just realized, we didn’t pack anything for overnight.”

Len: “Oh, they’ve got those little toothbrushes that they give you. We can always do the wash tomorrow.”

(He opens the door, and she walks through. They approach the front desk.)

Len: “Hello, I have a reservation for tonight.”

Clerk: “Yes, do you have some I.D.?”

(Len shows his card. The woman writes some information in the log book, then faces Len again.)

Clerk: “May I please have your credit card, sir?”

Len: “Here.” (He hands it to her. She processes the deal, and hands it back.)

Clerk: “Please sign this.”

Len: “Yes.” (He does so.)

Clerk: “Great. I think you’re really going to like the room. It’s just had a new coat of paint, and the air conditioning has been fixed.”

Len: “That’ll be wonderful.” (He smiles.)

Clerk: “Please let us know if you need anything. Thank you. Enjoy.” (She hands him the key.)

(He walks with Jane to the lift. He pushes the button for the second floor.)

(Len holds up the keychain. It’s room number 259.)

Jane: “You didn’t.” (She smiles, and gently taps him on the arm.)

(He smiles. The doors open, and they get out.)

(They walk to the room door. He opens it.)

(The room has, indeed, been renovated in recent times. It’s clean, and smells good. There is new furniture, as one may expect after ten years.)

Jane: “Thank goodness nothing is on fire tonight.”

Len (smiling): “Yeah, I remember.”

(Jane goes to the blinds, and opens them to look out at the city. She watches all the traffic rushing by.)

(Len quickly steps into the washroom. He comes out, and smiles as he looks around the room. He stretches.)

(He sits down on the bed and takes off his shoes and socks.)

Len: “There’s a radio now.” (He reaches to the radio on the little nightstand next to the bed, and turns on a soft jazz station.)

Jane: “The telly’s got a remote.”


	4. Prime Suspect 1973 continued, Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story of the people of Hackney Police Station.

Len: “I won’t be watching anything, though.” (He smiles, and swings his legs up onto the bed. He pats the bed beside himself.)

(She walks over and sits down.)

(He takes her hand.)

Len: “Ten great years, babe.”

Jane: “Yeah.” 

(He kisses her. After some seconds, she breaks away.)

Len: “Anything wrong?”

Jane: “No.” (She stands up and begins to slowly unbutton her shirt.)

(She reaches over and switches off the light.)

Len: “Hey.” (He smiles. He turns to lie on his side, facing her, and stretches out a hand.) 

(She folds the shirt and places it on a chair. She does the same with the rest of her clothing.)

Len (smiles): “You’re so… careful.” 

Jane: “I didn’t bring anything for tomorrow.”

Len: “Ah, don’t worry.”

(She finishes undressing and slips under the covers.)

(He throws an arm around her and kisses her.)

(She undoes the first few buttons of his shirt. He hurries to finish the task.)

(In a rush, he discards the rest of his clothing. He takes her face in his hands and draws her in for a long kiss.)

(Afterward…)

(They lie there, under the rumpled sheets. He stares up at the ceiling, then turns to face her.)

Len: “Tomorrow. If I wake up tomorrow-”

(She grips his hand.)

Jane: “Come on, now.” (She puts her head on his chest and runs a hand over his ribcage.) “We’ll be back home with the kids. We’ll walk the dog. You’ll be fine.”

Len: “The doctor said-”

Jane: “Shh.” (She puts a finger on his lips.) “I won’t hear of it.”

Len: “Hmm.” (Pause)

Jane: “Shh!” (She puts her hand over his mouth, then drops it.) “I’m going to wash. Be back in a minute.” (She slips out of bed and gets her shirt and underwear from the floor. She pulls them on and starts to walk around the bed, toward the bathroom.)

Len (smiling): “Why do you bother? It’s only me.”

Jane: “I have my reasons.” (She shuts the bathroom door, and we can hear the sound of the shower.)

(Minutes later, she comes out. She shuts off the bathroom light and crosses to the bed. She slips underneath the covers.)

(He throws an arm over her chest.)

Len: “You want to sleep?” (He smiles briefly, and kisses her on the cheek.) 

Jane: “Maybe we should.”

Len: “What’s this ‘we’?” (Smiling) “You could sleep, and I could just-” (He kisses her neck, then moves down to the middle of her chest.) “Find something else to do.”

(He looks back up at her, and moves lower again. She closes her eyes.)

(And then opens them wide.)

Jane: “Oh-”

(When this is over…)

(He lies beside her, and pats his hand on his chest a couple times.)

Len: “G’night.” (He closes his eyes.)

Jane: “Night.” (She turns on her side, facing toward him. She closes her eyes, and is soon asleep.)

(Next day. Len wakes up first. His eyes open. He smiles.)

Len: “Hey, wake up.” (He nudges her. She opens her eyes.)

Jane: “Yes?”

(He smiles at her. She realizes what this means.)

Len: “Guess I beat it.”

Jane (smiling): “That’s great. Do you have to, ah, go to the doctor?”

Len: “Monday.”

Jane: “I shouldn’t have said-”

Len: “No, no, it’s fine. Let’s go eat.”

(They get ready to leave, and walk down to the lobby. Len returns the key and checks out. They go to the dining room.)

(They each take a plate and pick food. Then it’s to a table.)

Len: “Every day, I’ve just got to-” (He drums his fingers on the table.)

Jane: “Don’t worry too much. Eat.”

Len: “Yeah. I’ve got a check-up in two days. Should be fine.” (He digs in to his pancakes.) “Ah, pass the syrup?”

Jane: “Here.” (She hands it to him.)

Len: “Thanks.” 

Jane: “Did you want me to call the kids?”

Len: “No, we’ll be home soon enough.”

Jane: “I hope the dog is all right… It may be time.”

Len: “Hope not. That’ll be hard for David and Lisa.”

Jane: “Yeah.” 

Len (trying to pick up the mood): “How’s your waffles?”

Jane: “Good. A little burnt, the way I like.”

Len (smiling): “I wonder how Kath is doing.”

Jane: “She’s good. She transferred to Lyle Station. Made detective sergeant last year.”

Len: “Good! Hope she comes back to visit sometime.”

Jane: “I’ll call her and see.”

Len: “Lyle Station, huh? They have a good team in the charity cricket.”

Jane: “We’ll have to watch for them.” 

(They finish their breakfast and get up from the table.)

Jane: “That reminds me.” (She walks over to the gift shop. In a couple minutes, she is back, with a small paper bag.)

(They walk outside. She opens the bag and hands Len a king-sized candy bar.)

Jane: “I figured.” 

Len: “Thanks.” (He breaks off a piece and chews.)

(They walk to the car.)

(Soon, they are home. Len opens the door.)

Len: “Hello!” 

(The kids come out to greet them.)

Lisa: “Hey Mom, Dad.”

Stephen: “Hi.”

Emily: “We took Fitz for a walk a few times. He’s still sick.”

Jane: “Well, he’s going to the vet on Tuesday. Hopefully, he will check out okay.”

(She goes to the dog, who is lying on the living room floor, and pets him. He wags his tail twice.)

David: “You got lots of mail, Dad.”

Len: “Okay. I’ll take a look.” (To Jane:) “I don’t feel like cooking, do you?”

Jane: “No.”

David: “Dad, can we order something? Can we?”

Stephen: “I think we’ve got coupons.” (He goes to the fridge and pulls off some ads that were stuck there.) “Here, Dad.”

Len: “All right, what does everybody want?”

David: “Chicken.”

Stephen: “Beer.”

Len: “You’re too young.”

Emily: “Chicken would be okay.”

Lisa: “Yeah, okay.”

Len: “Fine. Chicken it is.” (He picks up the phone and dials in the order.)

(Minutes later, the food arrives. Len goes to the door and pays the delivery man. He carries the bags to the table. Jane gets plates from the cabinet.) 

(Soon, everything is set up. They start to eat.)

Stephen: “This is pretty good. A little spicy. Where’s the sauce?”

Jane: “Here.” (She passes him a little cup of dipping sauce.)

Stephen: “Thanks.” (He cuts a piece of chicken, dips it in the sauce, and eats. Then, to Emily:) “You still want to be a helicopter pilot?”

Emily: “Yes.”

Stephen: “That’s pretty dangerous.”

Emily: “But it’s exciting. And I could work for the traffic service when I get out.”

Stephen: “It’s so exciting, watching traffic jams.”

Emily: “Hey.”

(Stephen laughs.)

David: “Did they give us any soup?” 

Jane: “No.”

Emily (to Lisa): “So, what are you going to be when you grow up?”

Lisa: “I don’t know.”

Emily: “What class do you like?”

Lisa: “Art.”

Emily: “You could be a painter.”

Lisa: “Maybe.”

Emily: “So, David, how about you?”

David: “I don’t know. I’m still in school.”

Emily: “You’ve got a long time.”

David: “Maybe I’ll be with Dad.”

Emily: “The line continues.”

Len: “It’s not easy, son.”

David: “I can do it. I can do push-ups.”

Stephen: “In gym class.”

David: “Yeah.”

Stephen: “Settle down.”

(They finish lunch. Jane throws away the garbage. The kids go to sit on the couch. Stephen takes the TV remote.)

Lisa: “What are we going to see?”

Stephen: “I don’t know. I’ll check.”

(Jane goes to the door and looks out. It’s cloudy, on the verge of a big storm. She shuts the door.)

Jane: “Doesn’t look like good weather to go out in. If anyone wants me, I’ll be reading in the back.”

Lisa: “Okay.”

(The kids settle on a race car event. Meanwhile, Jane heads to the bedroom and picks up a book.)

(Soon after, Len joins her.)

Len: “Hey, kid.”

(He crosses to the bed and lies down, over the covers.)

Len: “What’cha reading?”

Jane: “’The Wicked Day.’ It’s about King Arthur.” (She puts the book on the table next to the bed.)

Len: “Ah.” (He yawns and stretches.) “Lately, I’ve been so tired.”

Jane: “Well, it’s Saturday. Get some sleep if you want.”

Len: “Yeah, I’ve been… thinking about Monday.”

Jane: “Have you been taking all your medicine?”

Len: “Sure.”

Jane: “Then you should be good.”

Len: “Yeah.” (He closes his eyes and shakes his head back and forth.) “I just can’t shake...” (His voice trails off as he nearly falls asleep.)

Jane (quietly): “You okay?”

(He opens his eyes again.)

Len: “Yeah. Hmm.” (He burrows back into the pillow.)

(She reaches out and strokes the side of his face.)

Jane: “I almost miss your hair the old way.”

Len: “No kidding?” (He smiles.) “The sideburns?”

Jane: “Yeah.” (Pause) “You haven’t had any coughing lately, have you?”

Len: “Nah. Been lucky.”

Jane: “Okay, then.” (She kisses him.) “Get some rest.”

Len: “Okay.” (He sits up for a minute, to remove his shirt and pants. He gets under the covers.) “See you.” (He shuts his eyes.)

(Jane continues to read for a while, then takes a nap as well.)

(Cut to: Monday morning. The kids head to school. Len and Jane get ready for work.)

(They get in the car.)

Len: “So – today.”

Jane: “Yes. What time is the appointment?”

Len: “Ten after five. I have to hurry, as soon as I leave.”

Jane: “You’ll do all right.”

(He sits there, and does not turn the key.)

Jane (smiling): “Come on.” 

(At last, he turns the keys. The car starts.)

Len: “Ah-” (He fiddles with the radio.) “What happened to 98 FM? It used to be good.”

Jane: “Times change, I guess.”

Len: “Can’t stand half the crap they play now.”

Jane: “Maybe we ought to bring some more tapes.”

Len: “Ha.” (He heads out on the road.) 

(They reach the station. He walks to his office. He opens the door and realizes there is something wrong. He doesn’t see or hear the cat.)

(Puzzled, he goes to his desk and looks through his messages. Hampton walks in.)

Hampton: “Good morning, sir.”

Len: “Yes.”

Hampton: “Ah, there is a little – news.”

Len: “What’s that?”

Hampton: “The cat, sir. It’s – gone.”

Len: “What?”

Hampton: “He died.”

Len: “Oh.”

Hampton: “I was going to ask you if you wanted me to look into adopting a new one.”

Len: “Yeah, do that. Poor little Manny.”

Hampton: “Maybe we can have a contest. Name the new cat.”

Len: “Yeah. Have you any other business?”

Hampton: “No, don’t guess that I do.” (He picks up a framed photo off Len’s desk. It shows the family seated together.) “How’re they doing?”

Len: “Oh, well enough.”

Hampton: “And you?”

Len (pause): “Excuse me?”

Hampton: “I just thought that-”

(Len stares down the other man.)

Hampton: “Oh. Well. I’ll be going then.” (He leaves.) 

(Jane, meanwhile, is in the work room, typing reports.)

(Mahlert walks in.)

Mahlert: “Hi.”

Jane: “Hi.”

Mahlert: “How’s it going?”

Jane: “I’ve been a detective for ten years and they still don’t let me use the computers. I thought we’d be processing all these damn things on the system by now.”

Mahlert: “Oh, I’m sure they have the capabilities. They just don’t want to make things any easier for us.”

Jane (snorts): “Yeah.” 

Mahlert: “Maybe soon, though. At least they can do the fingerprint searches on the computers now.”

Jane: “Yeah. That helps. You’d think in London, we’d be the first to catch on.”

Mahlert: “Like I said, it’s plain mean-spiritedness.” (Pause) “How’s the kids?”

Jane: “Oh, fine. You got any yet?”

Mahlert: “Ah, no.”

Jane: “But I thought you and Polly-” (She smiles.)

Mahlert: “She likes Hampton, not me.”

Jane: “Oh.”

Mahlert: “Anyway.”

Jane: “Are they-?”

Mahlert: “Not that I know of.”

Jane: “He’s what, twenty-eight by now?”

Mahlert: “Twenty-nine, I think.”

Jane: “And yourself?”

Mahlert: “Twenty-eight.”

Jane: “Oh.” (Pause) “Is he ever going to get around to-”

Mahlert: “I don’t know. (Pause) Maybe some people just like to be alone.”

Jane: “Poor girl must be confused by now.”

Mahlert: “Well, you can’t make people do anything.”

Jane: “I suppose.”

(She resumes her typing.)

(Cut to: end of shift. Jane sets up her extra copies of the reports and delivers them, as usual. Then she walks to Len’s office. She knocks on the door.)

Len: “Come in.”

(She opens the door. He is crouched over the desk. A map of London is spread across it. He takes a magic marker and makes notes on it.)

Jane: “Is it time to go?”

(He looks up.)

Len: “Yeah. I’d better-” (He puts on his jacket. They walk out into the hall.)

Len: “We lost the cat. Died.”

Jane: “That’s a shame.”

Len: “Yeah, they’ll probably get me a new one.”

(They walk out into the parking lot and get in the car. He puts on the radio. It’s on a news update.)

Announcer: “In Parliament today-”

Len: “Pfah.” (He shuts it off.)

Jane: “I don’t blame you.” 

(Fade out)

 

 

EPISODE ELEVEN: “FUTURE”

 

(Open on:)

(Len gets going on the road.)

(Minutes later, they reach the doctor’s office.)

Len: “You stay here.”

Jane: “No.” (She looks at him.)

Len (pause): “All right.” (They both get out, and walk into the clinic.)

(He approaches the front desk.)

Len: “Hey, I’m hear to see Dr. Liddell.” (He shows his I.D.)

Nurse: “Just a moment.” (She looks up something, then looks back at him.) “He will see you now.”

(She walks with him down the hall, to a small side office. Jane takes a seat in the waiting room.)

(Len sits there until the doctor arrives.)

Liddell: “Hello, thank you for coming. We’ve got to take some tests today.”

Len: “Okay.”

Liddell: “Have you experienced any new bleeding or pain?”

Len: “No.”

Liddell: “All right. Please take off your shirt.”

(Len does so. The doctor goes to a side table and readies a biopsy needle.)

Liddell: “The sooner we get this done, the better.” (He jabs the needle in.)

Len: “Ouch!” (He winces.)

(It takes some seconds for the doctor to finish.)

Liddell: “There we go.” (He takes the needle and crosses to a large machine on a table in the middle of the room. He empties the needle contents onto a slide and pops it into the microscope.)

Liddell: “Ah, yes.” (He looks up.) “You’ll need a scan.”

(He walks further down the hall. Len follows him.)

(They go into the scanner room. The doctor directs Len where to stand.)

Liddell: “Don’t move. Do you have any jewelry on?”

Len: “Just this.” (He takes off the St. Michael medal.)

Liddell: “And your ring.”

Len: “No.”

Liddell: “You must.”

Len: “Oh-” (Frustrated, he pulls off his wedding ring and places it on the desk, next to the medal. He goes back to stand in place by the machine.)

(Cut to: Jane sits in the waiting room and reads a magazine.)

(Back to: the scanner room.)

(The test is over. The doctor prints the scans and pins them to the wall, for review.)

Liddell: “That… is remarkable.”

Len: “Yeah?”

Liddell: “Put your things back on.”

(Len puts back the medal and his ring.)

Liddell: “Let me take these for your file.” (He pulls down the scan images and walks back to the original room.)

Liddell: “You may put your shirt back on.” 

(Len does so.)

Liddell: “This is different from any case I’ve seen in a while.”

Len: “Oh?”

Liddell: “You’re in remission. The mass, for reasons I cannot tell, has shrunk considerably. There’s not much of it left to be seen. This may add some years to your estimate.”

Len: “Yes?” (He breaks out in a hopeful smile.)

Liddell: “Take every day carefully, sir. Carefully.”

Len: “I will.”

Liddell: “Continue to take your medications as advised. Eat well, get rest, exercise. Here is some information that may help you.” (He hands Len several booklets.) “I’ll see you again in six months. You may go.”

Len: “Oh, is it safe to – with my wife-”

Liddell: “Should be.”

Len: “Thank you.”

(He gets his things and walks out to the waiting room.)

(Jane stands up.)

Jane: “Well?”

(Len beams.)

Len: “Remission.”

Jane: “Really?” (She smiles, and there are tears in her eyes.) “Really?” 

Len: “Yeah.” (He grabs her in a bear hug, and rocks her back and forth. They kiss.)

(He waves to the nurse. He and Jane walk out to the car.)

(They drive home. The kids are by now home from school.)

(He opens the door. They walk in.)

David: “Hi, Dad. How did you do at the doctor?”

Len: “Good, good.” (He stretches out his arms.) “I’m in remission.”

(David’s eyes go wide.)

David: “Yeah!” (He runs to his father and hugs him tightly.) 

(The other kids rush to congratulate him as well.)

Emily: “Way to go, Dad.”

Lisa: “I’m so happy.”

Stephen: “All right!”

(They hug Len and pat him on the back.)

(Jane walks into the kitchen to start dinner. She takes out a pot for spaghetti, and sets up two frying pans, one for chicken, one for shrimp.)

(Stephen goes to the fridge to get his father a beer.)

Stephen: “Here you go.” (He pops off the top.)

Len: “Thank you.” (He drinks.) 

Lisa: “Let’s watch cartoons.”

David: “Dad likes news. The news is on.”

Len: “You two.” (He smiles.) “News, then cartoons.”

David: “Okay.”

Emily: “Hey, Dad.” (She takes a booklet out of her school bag.) “There’s a camp this summer. Do you think I could go?” (She hands her father the booklet.)

(It’s for a youth military cadet facility.)

Len: “Hmm, they’re not going to let you fly the copters yet?”

Emily: “No. But I’ll learn a lot about the routine they have in the service. There’s camping, and target practice.”

Len: “I’ll think about it.” (He hands it back to her.)

Emily: “Thanks, Dad.”

Len: “Mind giving me the mail?”

(Emily picks up a pile of letters from the table and hands them to him.)

Len: “Thanks.” (He flips through them, and puts them on a small table next to the sofa.) 

(Soon, dinner is ready.)

Jane: “Everybody, please.” 

(They all take their seats.)

David: “Oh, good.” 

(Jane gets out a bowl and mixes the pasta with chopped roast chicken and shrimp. She takes a ladle and gives each person enough to fill their plates. Then she takes her seat.)

Len: “Looks good.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

Len: “I’m pretty lucky today.” (He smiles.)

David: “Yeah, Dad.”

(Everyone digs in and eats.) 

David: “Hey, Dad, we going anywhere this summer?”

Len: “I’ll see if I can get any time off, kid.”

David: “I want to go to Wales.”

Stephen: “What for?”

David: “My friend in class is from there.”

Stephen: “You mean people actually like you?”

David: “Yeah. She says she used to go on hikes with her Dad.”

Len: “She?” (He smiles.) 

Stephen: “Oh, great.”

David: “I didn’t kiss her or anything.” 

(Jane snorts and looks down at her plate.)

Len: “Ask her to come over sometime.”

(Jane covers her mouth to keep from laughing.)

David: “Uh-”

Emily: “What about you, Lisa? You seeing anybody?”

Lisa: “What does that mean?”

Emily: “Eh, I’ll tell you some other time.”

(They finish eating and take their plates to the sink.)

Len: “Did you get your homework done?”

David: “I have some reading.”

Len: “Start now, please.”

David: “Yes, Dad.” (He heads off to his room.)

Len: “You, Lisa?”

Lisa: “Geography and history tonight.”

Len: “Go to it.”

(She walks off as well.)

Len (to Stephen): “You?”

Stephen: “Don’t have anymore now, Dad. I already finished my project.”

Len: “All right. Emily?”

Emily: “I’ve got a report to start.”

Len: “Good.”

(This leaves Len and Jane alone in the living room. The dog sleeps in a corner.)

Jane: “I’m worried about him.”

Len: “We can drop him off after work tomorrow.”

Jane: “Yeah.” (She sighs.) “Poor fella.”

Len: “He’s a good kid.”

Jane: “He is.” (She gets up and takes Fitz’s leash from off a table.) “I’ll walk him.”

(She is gone a few minutes. When she comes back, and lets the dog go off his leash, Fitz limps to his resting spot.)

(Jane sighs.)

(Len walks over and pets the dog. Fitz turns on his side.)

Len: “I’ll let him sleep.” (He stands and puts his hands in his pockets.)

Jane: “Goodnight.” (She turns toward the hallway.)

Len: “No kiss?” (He taps her on the shoulder, and smiles. He kisses her.)

Jane: “Before you know it, they’ll all need cars. Cripes.” 

Len: “Yeah, funny David having his first little friend already. No one would go near me ‘til I was seventeen.”

Jane: “You’re kidding. You?” 

Len: “Yeah. I had to ask ten people to the dance. No one wanted to go with me.”

Jane: “Well, I’ll go with you, next time.”

Len: “Great. Now I’m not alone.”

(They walk into the bedroom. He strips down to his boxers and puts on pajama pants. She changes into a sleep set. He turns on the bedside radio. They get under the covers.)

Len: “This too loud for you?”

Jane: “No, I’m all right.” 

Len: “Got a new lease on life.” (He smiles.) “I’ll be good for a few more years.”

Jane: “Many more.” (She runs a finger down the side of his face.)

Len: “God willing.” (He kisses her.)

(Afterward...)

(Len is asleep. Jane gets up to go to the washroom. As she moves, Len reflexively tightens his grip on her arm. She gently pulls away and smiles. She turns around and watches him sleep for a couple of minutes. Then she leaves.)

(Next day.)

Lisa: “Mom, Mom.”

(She stands outside her parents’ room and knocks on the door.)

(Jane wakes up and puts on her nightgown and a bathrobe. She walks to the door.)

Jane (quietly): “What is it, honey?”

(Lisa is crying.)

Lisa: “Mom, I think Fitz died.”

Jane: “Oh, no.”

(She walks out to the living room. The dog is lying on his side. Jane touches his throat, to try to find a pulse. She straightens again.)

Jane: “I’m sorry, honey. I’m sorry.”

(Lisa continues to cry. Jane hugs her.)

Jane: “I’ll go get your father.”

(She walks back to the bedroom and nudges Len on the arm. He sits up.)

Len: “What?”

Jane: “Ah, Fitz appears to be – no longer with us.”

Len: “Damn.” (He gets out of bed, puts on his pajamas, and walks out to the living room.)

(He crosses to look at Fitz.)

Len: “I guess...” (He scratches his neck.) “I’m sorry, kid.”

(Lisa hugs her father.)

Len: “I’ll get a towel.” (He goes to the closet in the laundry room and comes back with a large towel. He wraps the body of the dog in this.) 

Len: “I’ll get dressed and take him to the-” (He thinks for a moment.) “I guess the shelter will know where we can dispose of him.”

Jane: “Yes, I’m sure they’ve dealt with this before.” (She goes to the kitchen and gets the phone book. Then she picks up the phone.) 

Jane: “Hello, shelter, please? Yes. We have a dog that’s just passed away. Where would be an acceptable place to have him interred?” (She listens to the response.) “Ah-ha. Ah-ha. Thank you. Goodbye.” (She hangs up.) “They said Meyer Park. There is a small fee. They can take care of it for us.”

Len: “You wake up the others. I’ll get ready.” (He walks into the bedroom.)

(Later…)

(The family drive up to the park and take the dog out of the car. Len approaches the gatekeeper and tells him what they are here to do.)

(Len pays the fee. Jane hands the clerk the body of the dog. Lisa, standing behind them, starts to cry again. Stephen pats her on the shoulder.)

Len: “Will there be a marker?”

Clerk: “If you want, you can have a tree placed at the burial site. Or, you can have a small stone marker. Ah, the prices-” (He takes out a book and shows Len.)

Len: “The tree, please.” (He hands over another small fee.)

Clerk: “Thank you. It’s quite tasteful. Many people find it helpful to come here and put flowers.”

Len: “Yes.”

(The clerk fills out some paperwork and indicates Len should sign, which he does.) 

Clerk: “That completes it. Thank you. I’m sorry for your loss.”

Len: “Thank you.” (They turn around and leave.)

(In the car:)

Lisa: “Dad, can we have another one?”

Stephen: “We just left-”

Len: “Well, tomorrow, after church, we can go to the shelter. Okay?”

Lisa (quietly): “Yes, Dad.”

(They stop at a place to eat lunch. They walk in and take their seats.)

Len: “What does everybody want?”

Stephen: “Fish, please.”

David: “I’ll have fish.”

Lisa: “Chicken.”

Emily: “Chicken, also.”

Jane: “The combination platter, please.”

Len: “Fine.” (He gets up and goes to the counter to place the order. In a few minutes, he comes back.) “They’ll bring it out when it’s ready.”

(Lisa takes a table napkin and dries her eyes.) 

Stephen: “I know you’re sad, kid… it was bound to happen. No more pain.”

(Lisa nods.)

David: “I wonder what kind we’ll get tomorrow.”

Stephen: “Maybe one of those little ones. Yip, yip, yip.” (He smiles.)

Jane: “Mixed breeds are supposed to have the best temperaments.”

Stephen: “Yeah. Let’s get a mutt.”

Lisa: “What are we going to name him?”

Stephen: “Luke.”

Len: “No. Not that.”

Stephen: “But Dad-”

Len: “Definitely not.” (He stares.)

Stephen: “Okay. Maybe Butch or something.”

Lisa: “Danny.”

Emily: “It could be a girl.”

Stephen: “Carlie.”

Lisa: “Binks.”

David: “I don’t know any girls named that.”

Len: “Food’s ready.” (He and Jane go to the counter and pick up the food trays. They bring everything back to the table.)

Stephen: “Thanks.”

Emily: “Yeah, Dad.”

David: “I want sauce, please.”

Jane: “Right here.” (She hands him a bottle.)

David: “Thank you.” 

Len: “So, what’s the name of this girl you hang out with?”

David: “Kelly.”

Len: “Ah. Ask her parents sometime. I’ll take you bowling.”

David: “Okay.”

Len: “Lisa, how about you?”

Lisa: “What?” 

Len: “You got a boy you like to see?”

Lisa: “I don’t even...” (She looks confused, and trails off.)

Len: “I’ll take that as a no.”

Jane: “You’re starting them early.”

Len: “I just want to see what’s going on.”

Jane (smiling): “How’s yours?” (She points to the food.)

Len: “I got the fried clams. Took ‘em long enough. A little burnt, but not bad.”

David: “Want the sauce, Dad?” (He passes the bottle of hot sauce.)

Len: “Thanks.” (He daubs some sauce on his food.)

Lisa: “Dad?”

Len: “Yes?”

Lisa: “I want to play on the ping-pong team at school.”

Len: “Oh, a team now? Yeah, I guess you can.”

Lisa: “Thank you. I have the permission paper at home.”

Len: “I’ll sign it when we get back.”

Jane: “That’ll be fun, eh? Do you get a trophy?”

Lisa: “At the end of the year, if you win.”

David: “I’d better start something. I don’t want you to win first.”

Emily (smiling): “They’re just like you and me, Steve.”

Stephen: “Right.”

Len: “You still not sure about your university thing?”

Stephen: “I’ve narrowed it down.”

Len: “Good. Make sure you keep doing that. You don’t want to miss your deadlines.”

Stephen: “Yeah, Dad.” (He takes a bite of his food and sips his soda.) “What did you study before you joined the force, Dad?”

Len (pause): “This doesn’t leave the room?”

Stephen: “Why, Dad? You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of.”

Len: “History. I wanted to be a teacher.”

Stephen: “You see, what’s so bad about that?”

Len: “It bothered my Dad. Probably killed him.”

Jane: “Now, I’m sure that’s not true.”

Len: “How do you know?”

Jane: “Thoughts can’t kill you.”

Len: “No? Take a look at him.” (He takes out his wallet and removes a picture of his father.) “He was-” (He begins to choke up. He puts away the picture.)

Jane (quietly): “I’m sorry.”

Stephen: “Well, Dad, maybe it helped you. History will give you a good mind for remembering facts, and that’s always good on the police department.”

Len: “Well, uh – thank you.” (He blushes, and finishes eating his food.) “I’ll get the garbage.” (He pulls the trash from the others and puts it on his own tray. He gets up, walks to the trash can, and goes back to the table.) 

Len: “Ready?”

(Everybody gets up and walks out. Lisa spots a candy store down the block.)

Lisa: “Dad, can I go?”

Len: “Yeah, why not.” 

(They walk over. Len and Lisa go in. She picks out candy sticks, chocolates, and bubble gum. Len pays. They walk out.)

Jane: “Don’t eat them all at once, now. Bad for your teeth.”

Lisa: “I promise, I won’t.”

(They walk to the car.)

David: “Can we go to the movies now, Dad?”

Len: “No, I’m tired, I want to go home.”

David: “Oh. Okay.”

Jane: “Are you sure you’re good to drive? I can, if you want.”

Len: “I’m all right.” (He starts the car and heads into traffic.)

(Soon, they are home.)

(Len heads for the washroom. The others sit on the sofa and watch TV.)

(He comes back out.)

Len: “Ah, I think I’m gonna – get some rest.” (He scratches his neck.) 

Jane: “Yeah.” (She gets up and walks with him to the bedroom.)

(He stretches and yawns. Then he sits on the edge of the bed and removes his pants and shirt.) 

Jane: “Do you need your medicine?”

(He shakes his head.) 

Len: “Already did.” (He closes his eyes and grimaces, then gets under the covers.)

Jane: “Are you sure you’re okay? I can take you to the doctor, if you need to.”

Len: “No, don’t need to. Thanks.” 

Jane: “Do you have a fever?”

Len: “No.” (He closes his eyes.)

(She walks out and down the hall.)

Lisa: “Hey, Mom, sit here.”

Jane: “What are you watching?”

Stephen: “Drag racing.”

Jane: “Okay.”

(Time passes. After a while, Jane gets up and goes to check on Len.)

(He is snoring. Jane quietly approaches the bedside table and picks up her book. She goes out again and shuts the door.)

(She sits on a chair in the living room and reads for a while.)

(Len walks out. He is now dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants. He is sleepy-eyed, and he musses his hair.)

Len: “Hey, what’s going on?”

Stephen: “Hi, Dad.”

Len: “You still watching that?”

Stephen: “Yeah.”

Len: “Well, I’m going for a walk. See you.”

(He heads to the door. Jane gets up and follows him.)

Jane: “I hope you don’t mind the company.”

Len: “I don’t.” 

(She catches up. They walk together. A moment later:)

Len: “So, forty-one.”

Jane: “Not ‘til later this year.”

Len: “In ten or twenty years, we can retire.”

Jane: “I might have to work a little longer.”

Len: “Why?” 

Jane: “I’m seven years younger.”

Len: “No, I want you around. Somebody’s got to mow the lawn.”

(She laughs.)

Jane: “I thought that was why we had kids.”

Len: “Not the technical reason.”

(She smiles.)

Jane: “You all right?”

Len: “Yeah, I am. I need more rest in my old age.”

(She laughs.)

Len: “So, you taking the sergeant’s test?”

Jane: “Yeah.”

Len: “I’ll see if I can find any other books for you.”

Jane: “Thanks.”

Len: “Is it two hours or three?”

Jane: “I think two. I guess I’ll find out.”

Len: “You’ll get a pay raise.”

Jane: “That’s good.” (She notices two squirrels chasing each other up a tree.) “Look.”

(He picks up an acorn off the ground and holds it up to one of the squirrels. The critter eats it.)

Len: “Hope springs eternal.” (They keep walking.)

Jane: “Yes.” (Pause) “There’s a reading contest at the library this summer. Might be good for when the kids are on break.”

Len: “Yeah. You still keep up with your friends from there, eh?”

Jane: “Yeah, I see them sometimes.”

Len: “Our solve rate at the station is down a little.”

Jane: “Really?”

Len: “Yeah, they’re thinking of cutting everybody’s vacation time a little as a result.”

Jane: “Well, the union’s not going to like that.”

Len: “They won’t defend us.”

Jane: “They won’t?”

Len: “Yeah, they took the last contract even though it didn’t include a pay raise. You may not have been checking your pay statements, but I look at mine.”

Jane: “That’s a shame.”

Len: “Yeah.”

Jane: “And we can’t go on strike.”

Len: “Yeah. Not legally.”

Jane: “Is this some pattern across the city, or just our station?”

Len: “Well, there’s problems everywhere. Higher crime rate will do that every time.”

Jane: “Yeah. I’ve got to read the reports.”

Len: “Nah, you’ll only depress yourself. That’s a big enough risk in this job as it is.”

Jane: “And speaking of.”

Len: “Yes?”

Jane: “Are you? I was a bit worried about you before.”

Len: “It’s nothing.”

Jane: “If you say so.”

Len: “Listen, I don’t need you watching me every single second.”

Jane: “I wasn’t.”

Len: “Stay out when I say to.”

(She stops walking.)

Jane: “I checked on you, then I went to get my book. Did I wake you up?”

Len: “No.”

Jane: “Then what are you worried about?”

Len: “Just don’t do it again.”

Jane: “What, read? Or care about you?”

(He stares at her, then looks away, and resumes walking. She just looks at him.)

Jane: “Hey. Hey!”

(He keeps walking. She takes a deep breath, and turns around to head back to the house.)

(She reaches the doorway, and turns to look at her mother’s house. Just outside the other door, there are some beautiful flowers in neat little rows. Jane thinks about knocking, but decides against it.)

(The kids are all in their rooms. The house is almost silent. It’s an odd feeling to have no dog after so long.)

(Jane is getting some lemonade out of the fridge, when there is a knock on the door. She answers it. It’s her mother.)

Jane: “Hi, Mom.”

Mother: “Hello, dear, how are you?” (She kisses Jane on the cheek.)

(Jane steps back and lets her mother walk in. Mother takes a seat on the sofa.)

Jane: “Can I get you something?”

Mother: “No, I’m all right.”

Jane: “Okay.” (She sits down as well.)

Mother: “How’s Leonard?”

Jane: “Very well. He found out he’s in remission.”

Mother: “Thank God!”

Jane: “Yes. We were very happy about it.”

Mother: “Is he here?”

Jane: “No, he stepped out.”

Mother: “Oh. Well, I’ll talk to him later, I suppose.”

Jane: “Yes. How is Dad?”

Mother: “He is well. Went to the lake with his friends.”

Jane: “Good.” (She sips her drink.) “Just stopping by to say hello?”

Mother: “Yes. I haven’t seen you in a while. Is everything all right?”

Jane: “Well...” (She puts down her glass, and stares off, as if forgetting what she was going to say.)

Mother: “Is it?”

Jane: “Well, I suppose I don’t have anything to complain about.” (She smiles, but it looks forced.)

Mother: “Oh.” (Pause) “Tell me.”

Jane: “It’s nothing.”

Mother: “It is not.”

Jane: “Mom, I’d rather not make this public, if you don’t mind.”

Mother: “It’s only me. I am concerned.”

(Jane still does not say anything.)

Mother: “I am your mother, after all.”

Jane: “Yes. Well… we had a, a little tiff just before.”

Mother: “Hmm.”

Jane: “He was asleep, and I went into his room, to check on him, and to pick up a book. I left without waking him up. Later on, he said he didn’t want me checking on him. I don’t even know how he figured it out. Maybe because the book was missing.”

Mother: “Well, these things happen.”

Jane: “Yes, mother, I know.” (She sniffs, and looks away.)

Mother: “How are things at the station?”

Jane: “Well, we didn’t get a raise in our last contract, and because of a drop in our rate of solving cases, they may make some people cancel their holiday requests.”

Mother: “Oh, that’s unfortunate.”

Jane: “Yes, I hope they don’t go through with it. Leonard could use some time off.”

Mother: “And you?”

Jane: “Mother, I’m not-”

Mother: “You have earned it as much as anyone else. And if you need to see a counselor, there’s no shame in that either.” 

Jane (quietly): “Thank you, mother.” (She rubs the bridge of her nose.)

(There is a knock on the door. Len walks in.)

Len: “Hi, Mrs. Tennison. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Mother: “Oh, just stopping by. I’ll be going now.”

Len: “You don’t have to. You can stay.” 

(She gets up anyway.)

Mother: “That’s all right, I have to start on the roast for dinner as it is. Goodbye.” (She walks out.)

Len: “Well! That was surprising.” (He walks in the kitchen and gets himself a beer. He takes a sip.) “Ah. I hate it when they change the formula.” (He drinks again.) “So! What did you two say about me when I wasn’t here?” (He smiles.)

(She does not. She dips her gaze to the floor.)

Len: “Hey.” (He drops his smile.) “What’s up?”

Jane (quietly): “Well, you seemed cross with me before.”

Len: “Well.” (He looks at the floor.)

Jane (very quietly): “Is there anything else you want to say to me?”

(He shakes his head.)

Jane: “Fine, then.” (She picks up her book and walks down the hall. He follows.)

(She puts the book down on the side table and gets under the covers.)

Jane: “Such a good feeling… to be comfortable… to be here...” (She looks up at the ceiling.)

Len: “Any room for me?” (He gets in on his side.)

Jane: “I haven’t given you the three hundred this month, you know, for expenses-”

Len: “Don’t worry.” (He brushes the hair out of her eyes.)

(He kisses her, but breaks it off very quickly, as he notices she is hesitant.)

Len: “You all right?”

(She says nothing.)

Len (sighs): “Well, let me tell you.” (He taps her nose.) “I woke up, and I looked at the pillow. There was a little blood there. After we went for a walk, I checked, and it was coming from my nose. Not from coughing.” (He taps her nose again.) “So that’s why I’d been, ah, a little cranky.” 

Jane: “Well, good to know.”

Len: “Yeah, I was worried there for a minute. Thought the doctors got it wrong.”

Jane: “But they didn’t.”

Len: “Yeah. It’s April. Going to be a bad year for pollen.”

Jane: “I guess. So, is it safe for us to-?”

(She raises her eyebrows. He smiles.)

Len: “You bet.” (He kisses her.)

Jane: “You’re not just saying that?”

Len: “Would I ever?”

Jane: “I don’t know.” (She chuckles.)

Len: “Oh, really?” (He laughs, and kisses her again.)

Jane: “Let me see...”

(Afterward…)

(He lies there, a smile on his face. She mutters something to herself and moves back and forth in the sheets.)

Len: “What’s wrong?” (Pause) “And don’t say nothing.”

Jane: “Do you ever think...we did anything wrong?”

Len: “Why?”

Jane: “Don’t know. Bringing kids into this kind of world – did you think-”

Len: “I didn’t doubt you for a second.”

Jane: “Well! Ah, thank you.” (She sighs.) “I wonder what tracks your life and mine would have taken if we hadn’t-”

Len: “Oh, shh.” (He puts his arms around her.) 

Jane: “Are you bored?”

(He stares at her, then rolls his eyes.)

Len: “Yeah, to tears.” (He snorts.) “I’ll get you the sergeant’s books from the office tomorrow. Oh, and maybe they’ll have picked me a new cat by then.”

Jane: “Yeah?”

Len: “We’re gonna have a name-the-cat contest for it.”

Jane: “Really?”

Len: “Yeah.”

Jane: “I vote… Louise.”

Len: “Hmm, that’s a good one.”

(She smiles.)

Len: “Now, get some rest.” (He kisses her. She leans back and closes her eyes.)

(Cut to: days later. Jane sits in the exam room at the station. She stares ahead and listens to the instructor as he speaks.)

Instructor: “You will complete this exam in two hours or less. Use pencil. Fill in each circle completely. Do not let me see you using any cheating materials, or you’re off the force.” (He checks his watch.) “Best of luck, everyone. Begin.”

(Jane, along with the others, opens her test book and begins the exam.)

(She reads the pages, and carefully marks each question.)

(Camera pans over the detectives behind her, who are also taking the test.)

(Cut to: the end of the test. Jane puts down her pencil and raises her hand.)

Instructor: “Those of you who have completed your exams are dismissed for the rest of the day.” 

(He walks to Jane’s desk and takes her paper.)

Instructor: “Thank you, Detective. You may leave.”

Jane: “Yes, sir.” (She picks up her hat from under the desk and walks out.)

(She walks down the hall toward her locker. Len meets up with her on the way.)

Len: “Hey. Let’s go eat.”

Jane: “That would be good.”

(They walk out to the parking lot.)

Len: “Did they give you the rest of the day off?”

Jane: “Yes.”

Len: “Good. I took it, too.”

(She smiles.)

Len: “And, they got me a new cat. Elinor.” (He takes a photo out of his pocket. She is a black cat, with a white patch on her chest.)

Jane: “Looks very nice. So, someone won the contest.”

Len: “Yeah. They got a bag of candy, I got the cat. She’s sweet.”

Jane: “Do you think we’ll get a cat for the kids?”

Len: “Hmm, I dunno. We’ll see whether they want a dog or a cat.”

Jane: “Yeah. We should have gone to the shelter Sunday, after church. Not that I’m complaining.”

Len: “I’ll take us when the kids are all home from school.”

Jane: “All right.”

(They park at a block with a little Italian restaurant. They walk in.)

(She looks around at the lobby.)

Jane: “Very nice.”

Len: “Thank you.” (To the waiter at the front desk:) “Table for two, please.”

Waiter: “Yes, sir. Right this way.”

(He walks them to a table, and they take their seats. He places the menu cards.)

Waiter: “I’ll be back in a moment.”

Len: “Thank you.” 

(They pick up the menus.)

Jane: “Hmm, I think I’ll get the penne alla vodka.”

Len: “Calamari for me.” 

(The waiter comes to take their drink orders.)

Waiter: “And what would we like today?”

Len: “White wine and the calamari for me.”

Jane: “I’ll have the red wine and the penne alla vodka.”

Waiter: “Very well, I’m sure you’ll both be satisfied.”

(Len smiles at that, his eyes twinkling.)

Len: “Quite.”

(The waiter walks off to place their order.)

Len: “So, how was the test?”

Jane: “Nerve-wracking. You had to know a lot about the city ordinances.”

Len: “Yeah, it gets technical the higher you go.”

(The waiter brings their drinks, and leaves again.)

Len: “So.” (He picks up his glass and tips it toward her.)

Jane: “To London.”

Len: “No. To you.” (He clinks her glass. She blushes and does the same.)

(They drink a little.)

Jane: “So, where do we want to take the kids this year?”

Len: “Yeah, it’s our last vacation before Stephen goes off to university. Hmm.” (He sips his wine.) “Maybe Wales after all.”

Jane: “That would do him some good.” (She smiles.)

(His gaze fades off into the middle distance.)

Jane: “Are you all right?”

Len: “Hmm? Yeah, I was just...” (He takes a drink.)

Jane: “Yes?”

Len: “I wonder what it’ll be like when the kids get out of school.”

Jane: “You mean David and Lisa?”

Len: “Yes. We’ve had time to prepare for Stephen and Emily going out on their own. But for the other two – it’s already a lot different than I thought.”

Jane: “Indeed.”

Len: “The music, the movies, everything.”

Jane: “Well, things change. It’s not always bad.” (She smiles.)

Len: “True, true.” (He takes another sip.) 

Jane: “Ah, do you ever hear from-” (She hesitates. He knows she’s referring to Natalie.)

Len: “I did get a Christmas card last year. Not signed. Just said ‘Happy Christmas’ inside.”

Jane: “Well, maybe that’s for the best.” (She takes a drink.) 

Len: “Yes.”

(The food arrives. They dig in.)

Jane: “This is quite good.”

Len: “Mine is too.”

Jane: “Care for a bite?” (She takes a forkful of her pasta and passes it to his plate.)

Len: “Yeah, sure.” (He eats the sample.) “Hmm. Good. Go ahead, take some of mine.”

(She takes a forkful and eats.)

Jane: “Very good. Not too chewy.”

Len: “Yeah, it’s easy to get it wrong, but they didn’t.”

Jane: “Just think, not too long ago, that was a squid.”

Len: “Yeah, and yours was – some wheat.” (They smile.)

Jane: “I think they post the results tomorrow.”

Len: “You probably did fine. Don’t worry.”

Jane: “I guess. I may need to get to bed a little bit early tonight.”

Len: “Not if I have anything to say about it.”

(Jane smiles and blushes.)

Len: “Good thing I can still make you do that. Must be doing something right.”

(Jane smiles. The waiter walks by.)

Jane: “Excuse me, may I have another glass, please?”

Waiter: “Certainly. It was the red, wasn’t it?”

Jane: “Yes, please.”

(The waiter nods and walks off.)

Len: “How’s your Dad been?”

Jane: “He’s good. The doctor told him to get some more exercise, so he’s walking a lot more now.”

Len: “Good.” (He takes a drink.) “I’m thinking of getting a bike.”

Jane: “Oh, a ten-speed?”

Len: “Nah. Motorcycle.”

Jane: “Oh. That’s exciting.” (Pause) “But how are we going to get to work?”

Len: “Oh, it’s not for work.”

Jane: “Wow.”

(They eat some more.)

Len: “So.” (He dabs a paper napkin to his face.) “Tell me about your first.”

Jane: “Ah, my first what?”

Len: “Boyfriend.”

Jane (startled, smiles a bit): “Excuse me?”

Len: “What was he like?”

Jane (blushing): “Oh, ah… I met him in college. We were together a short while. Didn’t lead to anything much, but at the time, I thought it was the end of the world.”

Len: “So, a few years ago?”

Jane (pause): “Yeah, a few. Ah, is that important?”

(Len mumbles something to himself and drinks the last of his wine.)

(He sees the waiter passing by and waves him over.)

Len: “My man, another glass, please?”

Waiter: “The white?”

Len: “Yes, please.” (The waiter walks off.)

Jane: “So, who was yours?” (She smiles.)

Len: “Ah, I was seventeen. I think I told you.”

Jane: “You had to ask ten people to the dance.”

Len: “Yes. Not the week I’m most proud of.”

Jane: “Bet you were a good dancer.”

Len: “Only stepped on her feet about a thousand times.”

Jane: “Really.” (She chuckles.)

Len: “We didn’t spend much time dancing.”

Jane: “Oh?”

Len: “Yeah, she left early and called her mother to take her home.”

Jane: “My!”

Len: “Well, you can’t win all the time.”

Jane: “Do you like dancing with me?”

Len: “Much better.” (He smiles.)

(They finish eating. Len asks for the check and pays the bill. They walk out.)

(As they get out on the sidewalk, they slow down and stroll a bit.)

Len: “I’m thinking of trading in the car.”

Jane: “Oh?”

Len: “Yeah, might get a new one.”

Jane: “Okay.”

Len: “I’ll see how the budget looks next month.”

Jane: “Yeah.”

(He holds her hand. She smiles.)

(Then she drops the smile and looks more serious.)

Jane: “Every step up you go, it gets harder. Gonna be more dangerous now.”

Len: “But you’re not alone. There’s me. There are people to help you.”

Jane: “I remember when they gave us our vests. That was a good thing.”

Len: “Just go to the practice range once in a while, and don’t worry. That’s about all anybody can do.”

Jane: “You don’t worry?”

Len: “You know what they say. I drive a desk now. I miss spending time out of doors.”

Jane: “Proud of you.” (She leans in close to his side.)

Len (quietly): “Thank you.”

(They walk to the car and get in. Len turns the keys.)

(Soon, they are home.)

Len: “Hey, everybody.”

(He opens the door. They walk in to see that the kids are all sitting there, looking subdued.)

Stephen: “Dad.”

Len: “What’s up?”

Stephen: “Mrs. Chobel died.”

(Len and Jane are crestfallen.)

Jane: “Oh, that’s terrible.”

Stephen: “Yeah, her daughter came to tell us. It was a heart attack.”

Len: “Did they say when the services are going to be?”

Stephen: “Saturday afternoon.”

Len: “We’ll go.”

(Stephen nods.)

Len: “Well. Do you feel like going to the shelter and picking out a new dog?”

Lisa: “Let’s go, let’s go!” 

Stephen: “Okay.” (He musses her hair.)

(Everyone walks out to the car. They get in.)

(After some minutes, they reach the shelter. They get out.)

(The family walk into the front room. There is lots of noise. They approach the front desk.)

Len: “We’d like to see some dogs, please.”

Clerk: “Yes, sir.”

(He walks with them into a large room at the side of the building. There are dogs in large cages.)

Clerk: “Take a look. Get to know them. Let me know when you see one that catches your interest.”

(They stroll up and down the corridor. Some of the dogs are small, some very large. A few are sleeping. Others look scared.)

(David points to one.)

David: “Hey, look, Dad.”

(Len looks into the cage. There is a small black dog, with matted fur, and it’s walking in a circle.)

David: “Can we get him, huh?”

Len: “Let’s see. Let’s take him for a walk.”

(He signals a volunteer, who gets a lead for the dog. The man clips it onto the collar. He takes the dog out of the cage and hands the lead to Len.)

Volunteer: “All yours.”

(Len takes the dog outside, to the backyard of the facility. He walks the dog up and down. David and Lisa rush to pet the dog. Jane and the older kids stand back and smile.)

Len: “I think he’ll do.”

Lisa: “Yeah!”

(They walk the dog back inside and take the dog up to the front counter.)

Len: “We’re ready.” 

Clerk: “Okay. Let’s get you checked out here.”

(He hands Len some paperwork. Len fills it out.)

Clerk: “And the fee.”

(Len writes a check.)

(The clerk spends a few minutes processing it. Then he shakes Len’s hand.)

Clerk: “Congratulations, and thanks. Best of luck.”

Len: “Thank you.” (He takes the dog, and turns to leave.)

(Everyone crowds into the car. The dog is scared, but Lisa and David sit in the back and hug it.)

(In a while, they are home. The dog runs and pulls the leash.)

(Len opens the door. Everyone heads in.)

(He detaches the leash. The dog runs up and down in the living room. David and Lisa chase after it.)

Len: “He doesn’t have a name yet.”

Jane: “Let me get the camera.”

(She gets the camera and takes some pictures.)

(The kids get the dog on the couch and pet him. The dog yips. Jane sets up trays of food and water for it.)

Jane: “I’m going to turn in. I’m a bit tired. You picked a fine dog.”

Lisa: “Are you going to help us name him?”

Jane: “No, sweetie. You can do that.”

(She gives Lisa a hug and a kiss. Then she walks to the back room.)

(She changes from her work clothes to a t-shirt and sweatpants. Then she slips under the covers.)

(Back to the living room.)

Lisa: “Okay, what do we name him?”

David: “Pepper.”

Stephen: “Pete.”

Emily: “Ed.”

David: “Well… maybe Pete.”

Emily: “Eh, that’s okay with me.”

Len: “Pete it is.”

(He leans over and pets the dog, then stands up.)

Len: “I’ll see you in a bit, kids.” (He walks down the hall to the back room.)

(He opens the door. Jane is already asleep, and has switched off the lamp.)

(He watches her for a minute, and smiles. He turns around and is just about to leave, when she wakes up.)

Jane: “What did I miss?” (She rubs her eyes.)

Len: “Nothing. Go back to sleep.”

Jane: “Really?” 

Len: “They’re playing with the dog.” (He shrugs.)

Jane: “Yeah. Okay.” (She thinks of something.) “Oh, I didn’t give anybody dinner. Let me-” (She throws back the sheets, but Len puts out a hand.)

Len: “I’ll take care of it.”

Jane: “You sure?”

Len: “Yeah. You get your rest. You had the test today.”

Jane: “Wonder what it’ll be like tomorrow.” (She shivers.)

Len: “You’ll be fine.” (He smiles.)

Jane: “Thanks.” (She lies back and settles into the pillows. He closes the door again.)

(Cut to: next day. Jane sits up in bed and blinks for a moment.)

(Len wakes up too.)

Len: “You okay?” (He brushes the hair away from her eyes.) “You slept about twelve hours.”

Jane: “Really?”

Len: “Nerves. C’mon. Get up. You’ll be all right.” (He smiles, and gets out of bed to get dressed.)

(Cut to: As they are in the car to leave for work, she stares ahead. He looks at her. She does not turn her head.)

Len: “Ready?” (He smiles.)

Jane: “Yes.” 

(He turns the key.)

(Cut to: They arrive at the station. He opens the door for her. She gets out. They walk together into the station.)

(At the morning meeting, in the assembly room:)

Len: “Now, you’ve all got your assignments. Stay alert. For those of you who took the test yesterday, the results have been posted in the hall. Good luck to all of you. Dismissed.”

(A young PC walks up to Len.)

PC: “You didn’t, ah, help anybody, did you?”

Len: “How so?”

PC: “On the test.” (He winks.)

Len: “Young man?”

PC: “Yes?” 

Len: “Get out of here.”

(The young officer scurries out the door.)

(Len walks into the hall. Jane is standing in front of the announcement board. She reads the status papers, checking for her test score.)

(She finds her name. She has passed.)

(She throws up her hands. Len walks up and hugs her.)

Len: “Congratulations, WDS.”

Jane: “I’ve got to call Kathleen.”

Len: “Yeah, she’ll be happy for you.”

Jane: “I’ll be getting another jacket.”

Len: “Nice to have a new one every few years.”

Jane: “It is.”

Len: “Gotta get back to work. Can you see if Gibbs needs help on any of his cases?”

Jane: “I’ll do that. See you at end of shift.”

Len: “End it is.”

(He hugs her again, and walks down the hall to his office.)

(Cut to: At the end of the day, he puts on his jacket and walks out into the hall. He heads down to Gibbs’ office.)

(The door is slightly open. He can hear Gibbs and Jane talking.)

Gibbs: “So that’s when I said, Dad, it’s an alligator.”

(Jane laughs.)

(Len knocks on the door and walks in.)

Len: “Hey, why are you having so much fun?”

Gibbs: “Lady over here tells me she just made sergeant today.”

Len: “She did.”

Gibbs: “I believe congratulations are in order.” (He shakes Jane’s hand.) “I’d love to go out and celebrate with you, but my back is hurting like hell. I have to go home.”

Len: “Feel better, man.”

Jane: “Yeah.” 

Gibbs: “See you two.” (All three of them walk into the hall. Gibbs heads for his car.)

Jane: “Shame about Mrs. Chobel. I wish she had lived to see this.”

Len: “Yeah.” 

(They walk out to the car and get going.)

(Soon, they are home.)

(As they walk in, the kids run up.)

David: “Hey, Mom.”

Len: “That’s Detective Sergeant Mom to you, son. She just passed her test today.”

David: “All right!” (He hugs Jane.)

(Jane laughs and kisses him.)

Stephen: “Hey, congratulations.”

Emily: “Good going.”

Lisa: “Congratulations, Mom.”

(Jane hugs all of them in turn.)

Len: “Sit down, I’ll get dinner.”

(He takes some chicken out of the freezer and sets up the pan.)

(Before long, dinner is done. They all sit at the table.)

David: “Say, Mom, are they going to give you a better gun?”

Jane: “No, just the one I have now.”

David: “And a stick? Do you get to whack ‘em with a stick?”

Jane: “There’s very little whacking, son.”

David: “Did you ever kill anybody?”

(Jane pauses.)

Jane: “No, son, I didn’t. I hope I never do.”

Len: “Come on, eat.”

David: “Yes, Dad.”

Jane: “Did anybody take Pete for a walk?”

Stephen: “I did. It was fun. He likes to pull a little bit.”

Jane: “It figures. He’s young.”

David: “Mom, are you and Dad going to have another baby?”

(Jane drops her fork. Len snorts.)

Jane: “Ah… no, son, I don’t think so.”

David: “I want someone to play with.”

Stephen: “Look at you, now.”

Len: “Lay off, now.”

Stephen (mumbling): “All right.”

Jane: “There’s always your sister.” 

(David looks at Lisa.)

David: “I don’t wanna.”

Lisa: “Hey.”

Len: “Come on. Finish your food.”

David: “All right.”

(They finish eating. Jane takes the plates to the dishwasher.)

(When she is finished, she sits down on the sofa.)

Jane: “Let’s see what’s on.”

(She settles on a cricket match. The kids sit next to her. Len takes a chair next to the couch.)

(Time passes. The family enjoys the match, until the dog starts to bark.)

Jane: “I’ll take him out. C’mon, little guy.” 

(She gets the leash and snaps it on the dog’s collar. She heads out the door.)

(In a few minutes, she comes back.)

David: “Is it raining out there?”

Jane: “No.”

David: “Good. Can I go out tomorrow?”

Jane: “Yeah, sure.”

David: “Good. Steve, let’s go bike riding.”

Stephen: “Yeah, maybe.”

Announcer: “And, there’s a break as Randolph is taken off for an injury. Jenkins will be his substitute.”

David: “Come on!” (He claps.)

(They watch the match until the end.)

Announcer: “And that’s all for today. Thank you for watching. See you tomorrow.”

Len: “To bed, everybody.”

David: “But Dad-”

Len: “No, no more.”

David: “It’s Friday.”

Len: “And I already let you stay up half an hour later than usual.”

David: “I didn’t notice.”

Len: “Sweet dreams, kid.”

David: “Oh, right.” (He gets down from the couch and walks to his room. The other kids walk off to their own.)

(Jane takes the remote and shuts off the TV. She yawns and stretches.) 

Len: “So… do you want to try for another kid?”

(Jane laughs.)

Jane: “No, I think we’re all right in that way.”

Len: “Ah, come on. It’ll be fun.” (He moves to sit next to her. He kisses her.)

Jane: “Hmm… Yes...”

Len: “In a few years, you’ll outrank me, you’ll be chief of police, and then where will I go?”

Jane: “I’ll think about it.” 

Len: “Not going to run me out?”

Jane: “Hmm, if you make me.”

(He laughs and kisses her again. It lasts for a while.)

(Then he gets up and leads her down the hall.)

(He shuts the door behind them. She crosses to the corner and begins to change into her nightclothes. Meanwhile, he throws all but his boxers into the hamper, and pulls on a pair of pajama pants.) 

(He gets into bed and props his head on his hands. When she finishes getting dressed, he pats the center of the bed. She gets under the covers.)

Len: “You still using the, ah-?” (He raises an eyebrow.)

Jane: “Yes, every day. Not like before, when we wound up with the-” (He puts a finger on her lips.)

Len: “Shh. I said I wasn’t angry, and I meant it.”

Jane (sighing): “Thank you.” (Pause) “I’ve been on the job ten or eleven years now, right?”

Len: “Yeah.”

Jane: “Hard to believe. I didn’t think I’d make it through the first year.”

Len: “It’s that way for a lot of people.”

Jane: “Yeah?”

Len: “A lot of people quit. You can’t judge them for it.”

Jane: “I guess.” (She sighs again, and turns slightly away from him.)

(He reaches out a hand and pulls her chin back to face him.)

Len: “What’s all this, then? Hmm?” (He smiles and kisses her.) 

Jane: “Maybe next week, you could ask for some time off. We could have some getaway time.”

Len: “Yeah. I think I can take – maybe a month. I haven’t been off in a really long time.”

Jane: “That would be good. If I could take at least a few days too, that would really be...”

Len: “Yeah. We’re going to Mrs. Chobel’s service tomorrow, and we – that reminds me, let me set the clock.”

(He leans over to the nightstand and sets the alarm. Then he turns back to face her.)

Len: “After that, we’re free.”

Jane: “I’m sorry we lost her.”

Len: “Yeah. She was a kind person.”

Jane: “Wonder who we’ll get to watch the kids now.”

Len: “Well, there’s your Mom and Dad.”

Jane: “Yeah. But even they can’t come over all the time.”

Len: “Eh, there’s a couple of neighbors we could ask. I’ll find somebody.”

Jane: “Yeah.” (She looks up and settles back more deeply into the covers.)

Len: “Hey. Over here.” (He kisses her.)

(Afterward…)

(She drops into a deep sleep. He watches her for a moment, concerned, then closes his own eyes.)

(Cut to: the next day. Everyone gets ready for Mrs. Chobel’s funeral.)

(Over to: the church service. The coffin is at the front of the church. The priest reads some prayers. Then her nephew gets up to give the eulogy.)

Nephew: “Thank you, Reverend. I would like to say a few words about my aunt, Sarah. She was a very kind person, one who always welcomed neighbors as if she always knew them.” 

(He goes on for some minutes. Then, he wraps up.)

Nephew: “I pray that all of you will remember her with kindness. Thank you.”

(He shakes hands with the priest, then goes back to his seat in the pews.)

Priest: “Thank you. Please stand.”

(The priest says the concluding prayers, and the service is dismissed.)

(The coffin is placed in the hearse, and taken to the graveside.)

(The family get up and leave the church.)

David: “Dad, are we going to the grave?”

Len: “No, son, that’s just for the family.”

Jane: “Let’s go home.”

(They do so. Everyone gets in the car, and Len drives off.)

(At home, Jane takes Pete for a walk. On her return, she starts to cook a beef roast.)

(There is a knock on the door. Len sees who it is. It’s Jane’s parents.)

Father: “Hello, I thought we’d stop in.”

Len: “Do, please.” (He steps back and lets them in.)

(Jane hugs each of them. They take seats at the table.)

Father: “We haven’t been here in a while, sorry.” (He puts a bag on the table. From it, he takes a bottle of wine.) 

Jane: “Thanks, Dad.”

Len: “Good to see you, sir.”

Father: “Oh, call me Dad. For Heaven’s sake, it’s been ten years.”

Len: “All right.” 

(Jane sets the table and brings out the vegetables first. She spoons green beans onto each plate. She checks on the roast.)

Jane: “It’ll be a few more minutes.” (She sits down at the table.)

Mother: “So, what have you children been up to?”

David: “I’m on the cricket team at school.”

Lisa: “Lousy bowler.”

David: “Hey.”

(Lisa laughs.)

Mother: “Well, that’s a good start.”

Stephen: “This is my last year at school. Next year, I’ll be at uni.”

Mother: “Picked a place yet?”

Stephen: “I can’t seem to make up my mind.”

Mother: “What do you want to study?”

Stephen: “Biology.”

Mother: “Well, there are a lot of good places for that. You should find one.”

Stephen: “Thanks.”

Father: “Shame about your friend.”

Jane: “Yes, Mrs. Chobel was a good neighbor for many years.”

Father: “Rest in peace.”

Len: “Indeed.”

(The roast is ready. Jane takes out the tray and places it on a cover on the table. She carves some slices and puts them on people’s plates.)

David: “Thanks, Mom.”

Emily: “Yeah, thanks.”

Mother: “Looks delicious.”

Father: “Smells good.”

Len: “Can you get the horseradish and the mustard?”

Jane: “Yes.” (She stops carving and gets the two bottles from the fridge.)

(At last, everything is done. Jane sits down and begins to eat, with everyone else.)

Father: “This is good.”

Mother: “Yes, a nice flavor.”

David: “I miss Mrs. Chobel.”

Len: “Yeah, she used to watch you a lot when you were little.”

Mother: “Just eat now.” (She smiles.)

(They eat for some minutes. Then:)

David: “What are we going to have for dessert?”

Jane: “Ah, maybe there’s some ice cream in the freezer.”

David: “We got caramel?”

Jane: “I think so.”

David: “And fudge?”

Lisa: “You’re going to get pimples.”

David: “Stop it, stupid.”

Len: “Hey.”

David (mumbling): “All right.”

(They finish eating. Jane takes the plates to the dishwasher.)

David: “Now, ice cream.”

(Jane gets out the ice cream and scoops dishes for everyone. She leaves the fudge and caramel on the table. David takes them.)

(Lisa gets up and walks away from the table. She heads to the washroom.)

(The grownups retire to the sofa, and continue to talk. The kids watch TV.)

(Several minutes pass by. Lisa has still not returned.)

Jane: “Emily, could you go and see if your sister’s okay?”

Emily: “Yeah.”

(Emily walks to the washroom and knocks on the door. There is no answer.)

(Cut to: the living room.)

Father: “So, I didn’t catch any fish the last time I went out. Should have rented a boat. We just stayed on the dock.”

(Back to: In the hallway, Emily continues to pound on the door. Finally, her sister opens it. She looks very pale.)

Lisa: “I’m not doing too good.” 

(Emily puts a hand on her forehead.)

Emily: “Really? I’ll get the thermometer.” (She goes to the medicine cabinet and takes out the box.) “Now, open.” (She puts the thermometer in between Lisa’s lips.)

(The number reads 37.8.)

Emily: “Hmm. Not too bad, but that doesn’t mean you’re not sick. Get to your room, young lady.”

Lisa: “Okay.” (She walks to her room and shuts the door.)

(Emily walks back into the living room.)

Emily: “Miss Jane, Lisa seems to be sick. She’s pale, and she said she doesn’t feel well. I took her temperature. It was only 37.8, but there still could be something wrong.”

(Jane gets up and walks down the hall.)

Jane (to Emily): “Thank you. I’ll take it from here.” (She taps on the door of the girl’s room.)

(She waits, and knocks again. Then she opens the door.)

(The girl is stretched out, lying on the bed, over the covers. She is on her stomach. Her shoes are still on.)

Jane: “Goodness, dear, are you all right?” (She crosses to the bedside.) 

(Lisa mumbles and turns over. Jane places a hand on the girl’s forehead. It feels clammy.)

Jane: “Did you throw up?”

Lisa (quietly): “No.”

(Jane kisses her forehead.)

Jane: “I tell you what. Why don’t you get under the covers, and rest, and I’ll come see you later?”

Lisa: “All right.” (She moves her legs, and slips them under the sheets. Her Mom rearranges the pillows.)

Jane: “There, now, is that better?” (She smiles.)

Lisa: “Yes. Thank you.”

Jane: “If you need something, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Lisa: “Okay, Mom. Thank you.”

(Jane kisses the girl again, and leaves the room. She walks back to the living room.)

Len: “What’s wrong?”

Jane: “Lisa’s a little under the weather. Emily said her temperature wasn’t high, but she looks like she needs some rest.”

Len: “Well, she can stay home from church tomorrow.”

Jane: “I think I will too. I hate to do that, but someone has to watch her.”

Len: “All right. Fair enough.”

Mother: “Is the girl awake? I’ll get her some tea.”

Jane: “I think she may be asleep.”

Mother: “Well, let me just see.”

(She goes to the kitchen and looks at the cabinets, until she finds the tea bags. She heats up a quick cup in the microwave. Then she walks down the hall to Lisa’s room.)

Mother: “Dear?” (She gently knocks on the door, then lets herself in.)

(Lisa wakes up and sits up in bed.)

Lisa: “Hello, Grandma.”

Mother: “Hey, dear, how are you? I thought I’d bring you some tea. Warms your throat.”

Lisa: “Thank you.” (She sips a little.)

Mother: “Do you need anything else?”

Lisa: “Can you bring me Mr. Ted?” (She points to a bear that is on her desk. Jane’s mother retrieves it.)

Mother: “There you go. Looks like a big, strong fella.”

Lisa: “Yeah.” (She puts her cup on the little stand next to the bed, and hugs the bear.)

Mother: “Okay, now, I’ll leave you to it.” (She kisses the girl on the head and walks out. She returns to the living room.)

Father: “Well, how was she?”

Mother: “She does need rest. I hope she’s better by tomorrow.”

Father: “Yeah.”

Stephen: “Is it fun being a grandfather?”

Father: “Oh, yes! It’s great.”

Len: “Hope you don’t try it for a while yet.”

(They spend some more time talking. Then, Jane’s parents get up to go.)

Mother: “Well, we’re off. See you.”

Len: “Thanks for coming.”

Father: “Bye, now.” (They walk out.)

Len (to Stephen): “Come on. Get to sleep.”

Stephen: “Don’t have to ask me twice.” (He stretches, and walks down the hall to his room. David and Emily leave as well.)

(Len sits back on the couch and leans his head on the cushion. Soon, his eyelids droop, and he is snoring.)

(Jane smiles and gets up. She walks down the hall to the bedroom. She changes into a sleep suit and gets into bed.)

(Some time later, Len gets up and heads to the bedroom. He changes into his pajama pants. Jane is already asleep. He stretches out next to her.)

(Next day. They wake up.)

Len: “Hey.”

Jane: “How’re you doing?”

(He kisses her.)

Len: “You stay with Lisa. I’ll take the kids to church.”

Jane: “Okay.” (She puts on her slippers and goes to check on her daughter.)

(She opens the door to Lisa’s room. The girl is still asleep. Jane closes the door again. She returns to the bedroom.)

(Len crosses to her side and kisses her.)

Len: “We’ll be back later.”

Jane: “Thanks.”

(He walks out.)

(Cut to: The family arrives at church and takes their seats. Len reaches for a hymnal. They listen to the priest reading the opening prayers.)

(Back to: The house. Jane gets up and gets dressed. She enters her daughter’s room and shakes her by the arm.)

Jane: “Come on, dear. Get up.”

(The girl’s skin is very cold. She does not open her eyes.)

Jane: “Hey. Come on.”

(She shakes her a little more urgently. Still, Lisa does not move.)

(Jane goes to the phone and calls the ambulance.)

Jane: “Hello?”

(Cut to: At church, the family walk out of the service. Len nods at the priest, and walks with the children toward the parking lot.)

(Back to: At the house. Jane waits nervously for the ambulance to arrive.)

(Finally, it comes. The workers knock on the door. Jane lets them in.)

Jane: “Here. Down the hall.”

(The workers take the stretcher to Lisa’s room. They put the girl on the carrier and wheel it back out again.)

(Jane starts talking to another EMT, who stays behind to get her word.)

EMT: “What happened? When did this start?”

Jane: “Yesterday. She said she felt unwell, and went to bed early. She wasn’t able to go to church this morning. Her sister checked her temperature. It wasn’t bad, but she still felt weak.”

EMT: “It may be one of several things. We’ll get her checked out.”

Jane: “Can you take me too? I don’t have a car at the moment.”

EMT: “Fine. Get in with us.”

(Jane grabs her handbag and runs out the door with the EMT.)

(Cut to: The family return home from church. They carry with them bags of take-out food.)

(Len opens the door. The dog runs up to meet them.)

Len: “Hey, Pete.” (He walks up to the table. He and the kids put down the food bags.)

(The kids take their seats at the dinner table.)

(Len walks down the hall.)

Len: “Hello, we’re home.”

(He knocks on Lisa’s door.)

Len: “Come on out and eat, kid.”

(He knocks again. Still no answer.)

(He opens the door. He sees no one.)

(Baffled, he goes out to the hall and knocks on the bedroom door.)

Len: “Hey, are you in there? Hello?”

(He opens the door. There is no one here either.)

(He blinks and turns around to go back down the hall. He enters the dining room.)

Len: “Let’s eat.”

David: “Where’s Mom?”

Len: “I don’t know. Maybe she went for a walk. Let’s get to lunch.”

(Cut to: The hospital. The ambulance arrives, and the EMTs get out with Lisa’s stretcher. They push her through the doors. Jane walks close behind.)

(The stretcher is taken to the emergency room. Jane walks up to the check-in desk.)

Jane: “I’m here to register my daughter.”

Nurse: “Yes, please. Fill out these forms, if you would.”

Jane: “Thank you. She just came in. She was unresponsive at home.”

Nurse: “That’s too bad. I hope they will help her.”

Jane: “I’m sure.” (She takes the paperwork and sits down. Minutes later, she has finished the writing, and hands over the clipboard to the nurse.)

Jane: “All right.”

Nurse: “Please take a seat in the waiting area.”

(Jane does so. She clutches her handbag, and sweats.)

(Back to: The house. The kids eat their chicken and talk merrily.)

David: “Did you see the sticker on that guy’s car?”

Stephen: “No, which?”

David: “The race car driver. He likes the same driver as me.”

Stephen: “That’s good.”

David: “Dad, can I get the corn?”

(His Dad passes him the little dish.)

David: “Thank you.”

Emily: “Where’s Miss Jane?”

Len: “I don’t know.”

Emily: “Um, did you look?”

Len: “Yeah, I did.”

Emily: “Are there any notes?”

Len: “No. I didn’t see any.”

Emily: “That’s weird.”

Len: “I’ll call the hospital.”

(He picks up the phone from small table, and dials the hospital. St. Philip’s answers.)

Clerk: “Hello?”

Len: “Yes, can I check on a patient? I’m her father.”

Clerk: “Yes, please. Who is it?”

Len: “Lisa Bradfield.”

Clerk: “Yes, she’s here. Checked in by her mother, Jane.”

Len: “Great, thanks. I’ll be there.”

(He hangs up and turns to face the kids.)

Len: “We’ve got to go to the hospital.”

(He gets up and walks to the door. The kids come with him.)

(Cut to: The car drives up to the hospital. They all get out.)

(They walk into the A&E department. Len approaches the front desk.)

Len: “We’re here to see Lisa Bradfield, please.” (He shows the clerk his I.D.) 

(The nurse checks her records, then:)

Nurse: “They’re still looking at her. Please have a seat.”

(Len and the kids sit down in the waiting area. Jane walks up to them.)

Jane: “Hi.”

Len: “Hello.” (He hugs her.) “You must have been a fright.”

Jane: “Yeah, it’s been quite a while. I was beginning to get worried.”

Len: “What did they say?”

Jane: “Nothing yet.”

Len: “Good Lord. Well, sit down.”

(She sits. The kids kick their feet idly off the edge of the chairs.) 

(Minutes later, an orderly comes out.)

Orderly: “Is there a Mr. Bradfield?”

Len: “That’s me.”

Orderly: “It’s meningitis. We don’t know where your daughter got it from. She’s probably going to need some sort of antibiotics.”

Len: “Oh, great.”

(Jane whimpers.)

Orderly: “That’s all we can tell you right now. I’m sorry.”

Len: “Thank you.”

(Jane leans back on the seat. She gazes up to the ceiling.) 

Len: “Come on.” (He puts an arm around her. She leans a little bit toward him.)

(Cut to: two hours later. The family sit relaxed in the chairs, except for Jane and Len, who look ragged.)

(The orderly walks back out to meet them.)

Orderly: “She’s out of the exam room for now. She’s going into a recovery room.”

Len: “Thank you.”

Orderly: “Okay. You should be able to see her in about an hour.” (He walks out again.)

Len: “Let’s go get something to eat.”

(They head down to the cafeteria. Quick shot of the group getting food, then taking seats.)

(The group eats in near silence. They pick at their food.)

(Emily and David get in a chip fight.)

Len: “Come on, now...” (He reaches out to stop them. They drop the chips and go back to waiting for everyone else to finish.)

(Soon, this is done. Everyone gets up and takes their trays to the bin.)

Len: “Okay, now, let’s go back.”

(The group walks solemnly back down to the waiting area. They sit down.)

(Eventually, the orderly comes back out.)

Orderly: “You can see her. Room 217B.”

(Len gets up and leads everybody down the hall. They go to a lift. They take it up to the second floor.)

(They find the room number on a sign on the wall. They knock and go in.)

(The room is spare, with only one bed filled. Lisa lies in a fog. She is hooked up to an IV.)

Jane: “Hey...” (She walks up. The others follow.) 

(She leans down and shakes the child by an arm. The girl makes no response.)

(David looks over and pokes the girl repeatedly. It has no effect.)

David: “Jeez, Mom.” (He leans on Jane’s arm.)

Len: “Wake up, kid.” (He nudges her by the hand.) “Let’s go.” (He watches for a minute, then drops his eyes.) “Let’s see if we can find some help.” 

(He walks down the hall and looks at the front desk. There is no one. Neither are there any nurses. The hall is abandoned.)

Len: “Jeez.” (He stops, and the rest of the group just walk into him.) “Ouch.”

Jane: “Let’s go back.” (She leads the way back to the room. This time, she knocks on the door, though she gets no answer.)

(She walks in. The rest follow. When Jane gets up to the edge of the bed, she holds Lisa’s hand.)

(After a moment, she turns around.)

Jane: “Maybe you should go home. Come back in a few hours.”

Len: “Really?”

Jane: “Yes.”

Len: “Okay.” (He turns around to look at the kids.) “Come on.” (Then he turns to his wife. He kisses her goodbye.) “We’ll see you later.”

Jane: “Yeah.” (She turns back to the body, and watches the girl’s face.)

(Quick shot of the family as they walk back to the lift.)

(Over to: Jane looks at Lisa. (She pulls over a chair and finally sits down.)

(Later, when the nurse comes in, Jane is still there.)

Nurse: “Excuse me, ma’am?”

Jane: “Yes?”

Nurse: “Visiting time is over. You’ll have to go home for now.”

Jane: “Okay. Thank you.” (She gathers her things, and leans over Lisa for one last kiss.)

(She walks out to the lift and then down to the lobby. She walks to a pay phone, and calls home.)

Jane: “Hello?”

Len: “Yes. What happened?”

Jane: “Nothing, she’s still asleep.”

Len: “Okay. Well, you should come back.”

Jane: “Yeah. Visiting hours are done.”

Len: “Okay. I’ll tell Stephen to watch the kids.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

Len: “Bye now.” (He hangs up. He turns around and looks at Stephen, who is up late, watching TV with him.) “You’ll have to watch the house for a while. I’ve got to pick up Ms. Jane.”

Stephen: “Okay, Dad.” 

(Len gets his coat and heads out the door.) 

(Shortly, he drives to the hospital. Jane is waiting out in front.)

(She gets in the car. He kisses her.)

(She just sits there for a minute. Then:)

Jane: “I’m ready.”

(He watches her for a minute. Then she begins to cry.)

(He reaches out and puts a hand on her shoulder.)

Len: “It’ll be all right.”

Jane: “They told me to go.”

Len: “The hours must reopen tomorrow. Then we’ll go.”

Jane: “Okay.” (She manages to remain quiet for a minute, then starts to sniffle again. He hands her a tissue. She blows her nose.)

(He gets going home.)

Jane: “Is it May yet?”

Len: “No, still April.”

Jane: “Too bad.”

(She drops her head and sighs.)

Len: “Come on. She’ll be all right. They said for you to get home. I’m sure she’ll be ready to go home tomorrow.”

Jane: “These aren’t things people kick in two days.”

Len: “Still.”

Jane: “I wonder which one of us gave this to her.”

Len: “She could have gotten it from anywhere. I don’t know if it’s hereditary.”

(Again, she drops her eyes and mumbles to herself.)

Len: “Come on, kid, what is that?” (He smiles.)

Jane (very quietly): “Maybe you shouldn’t call me that anymore...”

(Puzzled, he drives on. They reach home.)

(Stephen walks up to greet them.)

Stephen: “Hey, Dad. Ms. Jane.” (He waves to them. Pete walks up, wagging his tail.)

Jane: “Did you get any sleep?”

Stephen: “Yes, a little.” 

Jane: “Okay...” (She mumbles again, and moves toward the kitchen. She begins to wash dishes, even though the dishwasher is ready for use.)

(Len stares after her for a few seconds, then sits on the couch.)

Len: “Want to watch something?”

Stephen: “Yeah, I guess.” (He sits next to his Dad.)

(They start to watch a football match. Jane finishes washing the dishes, and dries her hands with a towel.)

(She keeps mumbling to herself as she walks off down the hall.)

(Minutes later, Len gets up and walks to the bedroom.)

(He nudges open the door. She is already under the sheets.)

(He walks over and gently pushes her arm.)

Len: “Hey. Hey.” (She does not wake up. He pushes again.) “You okay?”

(She sits up, and pushes her body back onto her elbows. She is wearing pajamas.) 

Jane: “What?”

Len: “Look, I’m sure she’ll be all right. Even though it is meningitis.”

Jane: “Yeah, you’re right.”

Len: “Come watch telly.”

Jane: “I’m sleepy enough as it is.”

(Len bends down and picks her up.)

Jane: “Hey, you-”

(He carries her to the front room and puts her down.)

Len: “There you go.” (He dusts off the front of his shirt.)

Jane: “Oh-” (Realizing she isn’t going to win this one, she takes a seat on the couch. To Stephen:) “Hello.”

Stephen: “Hi.”

(They watch the game for a little while. When it’s over, the news comes on.)

(Jane leans on Len’s shoulder.)

Len: “I didn’t say you could do that.” (Pause) “But you can.”

Jane: “Thanks.”

Stephen: “Ah… I think I may have narrowed down my university choices further.”

Len: “Oh?”

Stephen: “Yeah, Oxford, Leeds, or Stanford in the States.”

Len: “What do you want to go to Leeds for?”

Stephen: “Same thing I’d be studying anywhere else.”

Len: “Go to Oxford, kid, if you can.”

Stephen: “Well, it’s on the list.”

Len: “Cross the other ones off.”

Stephen: “Come on, Dad.” 

Len: “Nah, you.”

(He throws a pillow at his son. Stephen catches it and laughs.)

Stephen: “Okay, okay. I’ll fill out the application.”

Len: “You be sure.”

(Jane has now fallen asleep. She snores gently.)

Stephen: “Well, I’m turning in. See you.”

Len: “Yeah, see you.”

(Stephen walks out. Jane sits up and rubs her eyes.)

Jane: “Oh… what happened?”

Len: “You fell asleep.”

Jane: “Hmm, sorry.” (She yawns and stretches.)

Len: “Race you.” (He shuts off the TV and runs down the hall to the bedroom. She quickly follows him.)

(He gets to the bed first.)

Len (jumping onto the bed): “Ha!” (He reaches out and grabs her. She hugs him.)

Jane: “Sure you’re all right?”

Len: “Yeah.” (He looks into her eyes.) “She’ll be ready tomorrow. Just relax.”

Jane: “Okay.”

Len: “No, really.”

Jane: “I’ll have to stay home from work. Tomorrow’s Monday.” 

Len: “Yeah. I’ll let them know.”

Jane: “Okay, then.” (Pause) “You’re not moving.”

Len: “No, I am not.” (He kisses her.)

(Afterward…)

(They lie side by side. She closes her eyes and is very soon asleep.)

(He kisses her. She doesn’t wake.)

Len: “Aww, c’mon.” (He smiles.)

(Still, she doesn’t move.)

(He gives up, and shuts his eyes. He is soon asleep.)

(Next day. Len gets out of bed and puts on his boxers. He runs through his wallet and takes out two twenty-pound notes. He puts it with a note on Jane’s table next to the bed.)

(Later, Jane gets up. She calls the hospital.)

Jane: “Hello, this is Jane Tennison. I need to find out about my daughter, Lisa. She’s probably under her father’s name, Bradfield. Yes, I’ll wait.” (She waits.) “She’s ready? Okay, I will be there. Thank you.” (She hangs up.)

(Jane hurries to get ready. She takes a shower and gets dressed. She spots the note and grabs the money.)

(Cut to: Jane gets off the bus and walks into the hospital. She approaches the front desk.)

Nurse: “May I help you?”

Jane: “Yes, please, I’m here to take my daughter home.” (She holds up her I.D.)

Nurse: “Okay, let me look.”

Jane: “She was in 217B yesterday.”

Nurse: “Oh, yes. Please go ahead.”

Jane: “Thank you.” (She walks to the lift.)

(She gets out and goes to the room. She knocks on the door.)

Lisa: “Come in.”

(Lisa is sitting there with another nurse.)

Nurse: “Hello.”

Jane: “Hello, I’m her mother - we’d like to go now.”

Nurse: “Just a minute.” (She takes a moment to write down some things on the chart, then puts it back at the foot of the bed.) “There you go.”

Jane: “Come on.” (She helps her daughter get out of bed, and hugs her tightly.) “You ready?”

Lisa: “Yeah, Mom.” (She gets her things, and they take the lift down to the front desk.)

(Jane takes care of the check-out paperwork. She walks outside.)

Jane: “Now, you don’t have to go back to school until tomorrow. I don’t have to go to work, either.”

Lisa: “Where’s the car?”

Jane: “With Dad.” 

(She finds a pay phone on the curb and calls a cab.)

Jane: “Hello, Quick Cab Company? We need a ride.” (She listens to the response.) “Yeah. Okay. Thank you.” (She hangs up.)

Lisa: “What now?”

Jane: “Well, now we just wait.”

(Soon, the car pulls up.)

Driver: “Ladies.”

Jane: “Hello.” (She opens the back door. She and Lisa get in.)

(The car moves out. Soon, they are home.)

Driver: “Here we are.”

Jane: “Thank you.” (She hands him the money and a tip. He drives away.)

(The two walk into the house.)

Lisa: “They gave me a lot of medicine.” (She puts down a bag of antibiotics on the table.)

Jane: “Good, honey. That’ll keep you safe.” (She kisses the girl on the forehead. Then she takes out the bottle of medicine and reads the label.) “Okay, it’s two each time.” (She gets orange juice from the refrigerator and pours a cup. Then she tips out two tablets, and gives them to Lisa.)

(Lisa takes them and drinks the juice.)

Lisa: “Thanks, Mom.”

Jane: “I took the day off because of you. So don’t be afraid to fall asleep, if you need to.” (She smiles and kisses her daughter.)

Lisa: “Okay.” (She wipes her forehead.) “I think I’m going to lie down.”

Jane: “That’s good, sweetheart.”

(Lisa walks off to her room. Jane watches TV for a while, then does the same.)

(Cut to: The kids come home. They watch TV.)

(Next to: Len comes home.)

Len: “Hey, everybody.”

Stephen: “Hi.”

Len: “Did someone take the dog out?”

Stephen: “Yeah, I did.”

Len: “Great, then I can eat.” (He puts down his briefcase, then looks around for Jane.) “Where is your mother, anyway?”

David: “I don’t know.”

Len: “You didn’t look for her?” (He shakes his head, and walks down the hall. He finds Jane asleep in her room.) 

(And decides not to disturb her for the moment. He shuts the door and crosses to Lisa’s room. Lisa is also asleep.)

(He closes that door as well, and walks off to the living room to see about dinner.)

(Later on:)

(Everyone is slumped in front of the TV.)

Len: “That was a stupid match.”

Stephen: “Yeah, the ref missed at least three calls.”

Len: “Damn friendlies.”

Stephen: “I don’t know what it is. We always seem to miss out in things like this.”

Len: “Maybe the team just needs a new coach.”

Stephen: “Yeah, I’ll bet.” (He turns to look at the screen, then back to his Dad. Len is now asleep.)

Stephen: “Hey, Dad. Dad.” (He leans over to poke his father.) 

(Len shakes his head and wakes up. He looks confused.)

Len: “Say, what’s the-” (He looks all around.) “Oh, jeez. I better turn in early.”

Stephen: “Okay, Dad. See you tomorrow.” 

(Len stretches and walks down the hall.)

(He goes into the bedroom. Jane is lying there, asleep. Len turns and takes off his pants and shirt. He puts on his pajama pants, and gets under the covers.)

(Abruptly, Jane opens her eyes.)

Jane: “Oh. Hello.”

Len: “Hey. You been all right?”

Jane: “Yeah, pretty much.”

Len: “How’s Lisa?”

Jane: “Better. She had a little more energy than yesterday.”

Len: “Did they tell you where she got it from?”

Jane: “No. It could be part of an outbreak.”

Len: “I hope it doesn’t spread.”

Jane: “Yeah.” (Pause) “Do you want me to keep her at home tomorrow?”

Len: “No, I’ll call a babysitter in the morning.”

Jane: “Okay, then.” (She briefly kisses him.)

(He puts his hands to the side of her face, and kisses her much longer.)

(Afterward…)

Len: “Tell me.” (He looks at the ceiling.) “How do you stay with someone like me?”

(Jane laughs.) 

Jane: “Oh, you.” (He turns to her. She reaches out a finger along the side of his face. He smiles.) “Don’t change.” (She kisses him, and remains facing him as she falls asleep.)

(Next day. Len gets up and flips through the phone book. He finds a babysitters’ agency.)

Len: “Hello? Is this the Sparrow Center?”

(He talks for a few minutes, and gets out his credit card. He reads them the number.)

Len: “Is that it? Okay… Okay. Thanks. See you.” (He hangs up.)

(Then his attentions turn to his wife.)

Len: “Come on, honey. Wake up.” (He gently shakes her by the arm. Jane sits up.)

Jane: “What?”

Len: “Time to go.”

Jane: “Did you call the babysitter?”

Len: “Yes, I did.” 

Jane: “Thank you.” (She gets up. They get dressed.)

(In a few minutes, the babysitter is at the door.)

Len: “Hi, how are you?”

Sitter: “Good, thanks.”

Len: “Come on in. These are the instructions...”

(He takes a few minutes to explain, and leaves her an extra key.)

(Cut to: Len wraps up the details.)

Len: “All right?”

Sitter: “Yes. Thank you.” 

(Jane comes out, in her uniform.)

Len: “Let’s get going.” (He waves goodbye to the babysitter, and walks out.)

(Cut to: Later in the day. Jane goes to Gibbs’ office, to see what work there is. Len is in his own office.)

Gibbs: “Glad you’re here.”

(Jane sees that she is surrounded by other police officers. She steps closer to the desk.)

Gibbs: “There is a member of Parliament who needs a detail today. His district is outside the city, but he is here to do the opening of a museum exhibit. Name of Gerald Mantic.”

(The DCI pulls down a projector screen. He lights it up with the image of a city map.)

Gibbs: “We’re going to be stationed here, here and here.” (He points to places on the map.) “Got it?”

(There are nods from the other detectives.)

Gibbs: “Any questions? No? File out, then.”

(The detectives all walk out to their cars. They get in and drive off.)

(A few minutes later, they pull up in the museum parking lot. The detectives assemble in front of their cars.)

Gibbs: “We’ll go and meet the car. Then we’ll form a square around him, and walk up into the museum together. It must be so that all sides are guarded. Do you hear me?”

Crowd: “Yes.” 

Gibbs: “Right, let’s go.”

(Soon, the car drives up. Mantic gets out. The police form a square around him, and commence the walk toward the front of the museum.)

(On the front steps, they are met by a group of protesters.)

(The crowd gets noisy in a hurry. They are waving signs.)

Figures: “No more grants! No more grants!”

(One of the protesters steps forward. He begins to yell.)

Man: “You! Why do you put up with this?”

Gibbs: “Be silent, young man. He’s just here to open a show.”

Man: “He wants another twelve thousand pounds for his own pockets.”

Gibbs: “Young man, I said-”

Woman (steps forward): “How can you let him do this?”

(The police tighten their square formation around the MP. Mantic runs a finger through his collar and gulps.)

Gibbs: “The gentleman will-”

(Suddenly, the man jumps forward. A detective shoves at him. The entire crowd descends on the square of police.)

(There is fighting back and forth. Horrified tourists watch from a short distance. Museum workers come out and stare as the fracas carries on.)

(Very soon, a riot has developed.)

(Jane concentrates on protecting the MP. She stands there and engages several of the crowd.)

(The crowd pushes in and backs out. They move in, and get smacked with the police batons. This does nothing to deter their enthusiasm. The battle is chaotic.)

(The mess ranges all over the place. Somehow, the group winds up on top of the museum stairs. Jane takes a look around.)

(Cut to: Len is in his office. He spins the chair around, and bends to scratch Elinor on the head.)

(Then a young PC runs in.)

PC: “Sir, there’s a fight broken out. A big one. At the museum.”

Len: “Where the MP was going today?”

PC: “Yes, sir. That one.”

Len: “Take over my desk.” (He stands, and gets his jacket.) “I’m going.”

PC: “Yes, sir.”

(Cut to: Back at the museum. The crowd continues to struggle. The mob of people and police push back and forth. Jane somehow gets her handcuffs free, and manages to cuff two people. She then runs out, and must look around for help.) 

(Someone comes forward and punches her. She moves back, and whacks the person on the head with a billy club.)

(All of a sudden, the crowd parts around her. The sound dies down. There is almost no struggle anymore.)

(The madness appears to be over.)

(She stands there, reeling around, trying to get control of her senses.)

(The chief’s car pulls up. He runs out, accompanied by several young PCs.)

Len: “All right, who did this?”

(The police come forward to explain.)

(It takes more than an hour for all the events to be processed. The museum staff continue to look on in horror. The tourists and onlookers won’t budge.)

(Cut to: Len walks through the crowd. He spots Jane and crosses to her.)

Len: “Hey!” (Pause) “You all right?” 

(He grabs her in a hug.)

(She staggers and hangs on to him.)

Len: “You all right?”

Jane: “There was a man who hit me, then somebody pushed me, then – it all broke out.” (She looks dazed.)

(Len walks her to a line where some police are waiting for an ambulance.)

Len: “Hush. It’ll be all right.”

(Cut to: Len talks to some officers, while Jane is seen to by EMT workers.) 

EMT: “Lift up your shirt, please, ma’am.” 

Jane: “Okay.” (She does so.)

(Cut to: Jane is wrapped up in bandages, and puts down her shirt.)

EMT: “You can go now.”

Jane: “Thank you.”

(Len walks up to her.)

Len: “Hey, did they let you out?”

Jane: “Yes.”

Len: “You’re coming home.”

Jane: “But I have to go to the-”

Len: “No, you don’t. You’re coming with me.”

(Keeping an arm over hers, he walks with her, back to his car. He puts her in the passenger side.)

(Once back in the car, he starts the engine.)

Len: “You’re going to be okay.”

Jane: “But shouldn’t I be going to the-”

Len: “Shh.” 

(He moves into traffic.)

(In a moment, she falls asleep. She does not see it when they pull up at home.)

(He stops the car and shakes her by her shoulder.)

Len: “Come on.” 

(She wakes up.)

Jane: “Is this the-”

Len: “It’s home.” (He smiles.)

(Jane blinks while Len walks around to her side of the car. He opens the door. She gets out.)

(He shuts the door, and she walks with him to the front door of the house.)

(He opens the door. The kids come up to greet them.)

Stephen: “Hi, Dad. Hi, Ms. Jane.”

(Jane nods. Slowly, she runs a hand through her hair.)

David: “Wow, did you get in a fight?”

Jane: “No.”

David: “But how-”

Len: “Shh.” (He continues to walk with her, all the way to the bedroom.)

(He picks her up and carries her to the bed. He places her under the sheets.)

Len: “You rest.”

Jane: “Uh-huh.”

Len: “We’ll write the report tomorrow.”

(She nods. He closes the door behind him, and goes back down the hall, to the living room.)

(Cut to: The kids are watching TV. Len drinks a whiskey and half-pays attention to the show. It’s a movie in the ‘Godzilla’ series.)

David: “Watch out!” (He yells at the screen.)

Stephen: “They can’t do that to him.”

David: “He’s a monster, he should walk on them.”

Stephen: “Good point.”

(Len gets up, goes to the washroom, and comes back. He slumps in his chair.)

Stephen: “Dad, you all right?”

Len: “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

Stephen: “You sure?”

Len: “You’re starting to sound like your stepmom.” (He smiles a little.)

Stephen: “Hey-” (Then he laughs.)

(The movie ends. The kids get up to go to their rooms.)

Emily: “Goodnight, Dad.”

Len: “Yeah, honey.” (She kisses him on the cheek and walks to her room. The other kids just walk to their rooms.)

(He checks on Lisa a little longer than usual. He watches to make sure she is asleep, then shuts the door.)

(Lastly, he moves down to the bedroom. He slips in and looks at Jane. She is in a nightgown, and has the sheets pulled up around her.)

(He takes off his shirt, tie and pants. He pulls on a new pair of pajamas. He gets in bed.)

(He stretches out an arm at an angle over her head. Without waking up, she rustles a little in the sheets. He sidles up to her and protects her in her sleep.)

(Next day. He wakes up first, and turns to shake her.)

Len: “Come on, honey. Let’s go.”

(She wakes up.)

Jane: “What happened?”

Len: “You don’t remember?”

(Jane shakes her head.)

Len: “Well, let’s get going. The feeling will pass.”

(She nods slightly, and gets out of bed to get ready for the day.)

(Cut to: quick shot of the two of them in the car. Len drives toward work.)

(Cut to: they arrive at work, and both get out of the car. They run inside.)

(Len goes to his office, and Jane goes to help Gibbs.)

(There are a couple of PCs in Gibbs’ office.)

Gibbs: “And we have here Detective Sergeant Tennison. How did your day yesterday go?”

Jane: “It was all right, I guess.”

Gibbs: “Really?”

Jane: “I guess.” (She shrugs.) 

Gibbs: “That’s not what the director of emergency services said.” (He takes out a piece of paper.) “He said you should have been taken to the hospital for treatment.” (Pause) “Next time, listen. It is not possible to solve everything on your own.”

Jane (quietly): “I hear you.”

Gibbs: “All right. Now, this Maldonado case we’re supposed to finish up. You’re going to finish it for me.”

(The two PCs laugh.)

Gibbs: “And you’re going to help her.”

(Then they frown.)

Gibbs: “Let’s see, where is this?” (He pulls down a map of the city. He takes a marker and points out two locations.) “Here and here. These are the places where you might find the man in question. One’s his house, the other’s his work. Got it?”

(Jane and the two PCs nod.)

Gibbs: “I’ve got you the warrant. Here.” (He places a paper on his desk.) “The charges are going to be child pornography, attempted murder, smuggling, and drug dealing. Full slate. You ready?”

(They nod again.)

Gibbs: “All right. Go.”

(Jane and the two PCs head for a car. They get in. Jane takes the wheel. The other two officers sit in the back.)

Jane: “I’ve got the warrant.” 

Turner: “Did you bring your vest?”

Jane: “Affirmative. You?”

Turner: “Yeah.”

Laren: “I’ve got mine.”

Jane: “Good. Let’s get going.”

(She starts off. PC Turner finds the first location.)

Turner: “Let’s look here.”

Jane: “Yes.” (They drive a little more, then park.)

(They get out. Jane pats the warrant in her pocket.)

Jane: “Let’s go.”

(It’s a metalworker’s shop. They go up to the front desk.)

Jane: “Hello, we’re with the police.” (She shows the man her badge, and then the other officers do.) “We need to see Jerome Maldonado. Right away.”

Man: “Has he done anything?”

Jane: “Right away. Now. Bring him.”

Man: “Has-”

(She walks past him, into the work area.)

Jane: “The warrant says I can do this. Good luck calling for complaints.”

(She walks up to a large man and puts the cuffs on him. In the mirror on the wall, the PCs can see that the name tag on the man’s work uniform reads “Jerome Maldonado.”)

Jane: “Mr. Maldonado, I am arresting you on charges of child pornography, attempted murder, smuggling, and drug dealing. You do not have to say anything...”

(She finishes reading him his rights. She pulls him up off the bench and walks him toward the door.)

(The two men walk out and ignore the protests of the manager. They walk to the car.)

(The two officers get in the front. Jane puts the suspect in the back seat. They ride back to the station.)

(The two PCs take him down to the booking area. They watch as the man begins the process.)

(Cut to: Jane goes back to the work room and begins to type her report.)

Jane: “Damn things… if they would only let me wear a decent outfit!...”

Len: “Well, if you want somebody else, just say the word.”

(She looks up. He smiles.)

Len: “Let’s get out of here, kid.” (He beckons to her.) “You can finish that tomorrow.”

Jane: “But there was already one I was supposed to-”

Len: “Now.”

(Jane gets up and puts back her chair. She places the unfinished paperwork in her folder, and walks out with him.)

Len: “What was that back there?”

Jane: “I was just wondering why female detectives still have to wear their uniforms.”

Len: “Because otherwise, you’d be naked?”

Jane: “Ha! You stop.”

Len: “Walked right into that one.”

Jane: “No, I meant that we don’t get to wear casual clothes, like the male detectives do. Still have to wear our full uniforms every day.”

Len: “I still like the other one.”

Jane: “You!” (She laughs, and gently slaps him on the arm.)

Len: “I have heard that every girl’s idea of a good time is to, ah, fill out paperwork. Let’s go to the Human Resources Department.”

(He walks with her down to the office. He knocks on the door.)

Clerk: “Yes, come in.”

(A young PC is at the desk.)

Len: “I’d like to sign the ledger, please.”

PC: “Yes! What for, sir?”

Len: “Just give it to me, please.”

PC: “Yes, sir.” (He passes him the book. Len finds an open space and signs, then hands the pen to Jane. She signs as well.)

(Len gives back the pen.)

PC: “Okay, sir. Just out of curiosity, what was that all about?”

Len: “Young man?”

PC: “Yes?”

Len: “You’ll never know.” (He smiles, turns around and walks out.)

(Len casually puts an arm around the back of his wife’s shoulder.)

Jane: “The weather’s been really nice lately.”

Len: “Yeah.”

Jane: “Did you want to take some time off?”

Len: “What do you think you and I just did? Why did you think you were signing?”

Jane: “Ah… it’s been a long week.”

Len: “It’s okay.” (He smiles, and pushes the door for them to go through to the parking lot.)

(They get in the car. He drives off.)

Jane: “So, where are we going?” 

Len: “I don’t know. Maybe Jamaica.”

Jane: “Oh, that would be good.”

Len: “Yeah.”

Jane: “Let’s not cook tonight. I don’t feel like it.”

Len: “I don’t feel like it either.”

(They pull over at a small take-out place, and walk in.)

Len: “Hey. Let me get, ah, two chicken shawarmas, two beef gyros, and two plates of noodles and shrimp. It’s to go, please.”

Clerk: “Yes. Have a seat.”

(Len and Jane wait until the order is ready. Then he pays and leaves a tip, and she takes some of the food boxes, while he gets the rest.)

(They walk out and get in the car. They put the boxes of food in the back seat.)

(Then they get back in the car, and drive home.)

(The kids greet them as they walk in. Pete runs up and wags his tail.)

Emily: “Hello.”

Len: “Hi, sweetheart.”

(The parents put the food on the table. Jane brings out paper plates.)

Stephen: “Wow, take-away.”

Len: “There’s two for each of us. Gyros, shrimp, and chicken shawarmas.” 

Emily: “I’ll take chicken.”

Len: “Okay.”

(The others sit at the table and divide up the rest of the food. They begin to eat.)

Emily: “Wow, this is really spicy.”

Len: “How’s the rice?”

Emily: “A little dry, but good.”

Len: “Everybody, tell me about school.”

Jane: “I didn’t go today.”

(Everybody laughs.)

Len: “Not you.” 

Stephen: “Eh, we had a lab test, and I think I passed.”

Len: “Good. You, David?”

David: “Ah, we did this geography thing. Built a model of the Earth’s crust.”

(Time passes. Everyone eats and drinks.)

Len: “So.” (He pats his face with a paper napkin.) “Good?”

David: “Yeah, Dad.”

Lisa: “It was delicious.”

Len: “Good. Kids, I gotta tell you something. You’re going to be alone about a month. We may get your Mom’s parents to stay with you.”

Emily: “Oh! That’s news.” 

Stephen: “So, where are you going?”

Len: “Don’t know, we’ll figure it out.”

Emily: “That’s good.”

(Cut to: A short time later, everyone sits on the couch, and watches TV. The dog has been walked. He sits and happily wags his tail.)

Stephen: “Hey, Dad. When are you and Ms. Jane leaving?”

Len: “Some time early next week, most likely.”

Stephen: “Where are you going?”

Len: “Don’t know yet. Gonna try and book it in a hurry.”

Stephen: “Oh. That’s good.” (Pause) “Why can’t we go?”

Len: “I promised her we’d go out for our anniversary.”

Stephen: “Oh.” (Pause) “Well, you don’t have to.”

Len (smirking): “Son, you don’t know.”

Stephen: “Well...” (He trails off.)

(The family watch the drama, ‘Law Firm.’)

Stephen: “This is a good one. They’re going to get a new solicitor.”

Emily: “Don’t they always?”

Stephen: “Only about three or four times – oh my goodness, you’re right.”

(The show eventually ends.)

Emily: “Well, that’s it for me. I’ll be in bed.” (She kisses her father goodnight, and goes to hug Jane.)

Jane: “Oh. Thank you.”

Emily: “No problem.” (She smiles and leaves for her room. The others get up and go to their rooms as well.)

(Jane pets the dog.) 

(Len stretches out, and hammers his heels on the floor.)

Len: “So, where do you wanna go?”

Jane: “Oh, haven’t really thought about it yet.”

Len: “We can look at some booklets tomorrow.”

Jane: “Yeah, that’ll be fine.” (She pets the dog’s tummy.) “I miss Mrs. Chobel.”

Len: “Yeah. We haven’t had to rely on your parents in a long while.”

Jane: “They haven’t even been over.”

Len: “Eh, they’ll get used to it.”

Jane: “Four children, all the time.” (She smiles.)

Len: “Well, how do we put up with it?” (He smiles.)

Jane: “True.” 

(Pete rolls onto his side and goes to sleep.)

Jane: “I think I’ll turn in.”

Len: “Me too.”

(He puts down the TV remote and gets to his feet. Jane gets up as well.)

(She walks down the hall to the bedroom.)

(Len walks in a minute later.)

Jane: “Have we got our passports in order?”

Len: “Think so. There was that time we went to Germany.”

(Jane smiles.)

Jane: “Right.”

Len: “But, I’m sure it’ll all work out.”

(He walks up to her from behind and hugs her. He kisses her on the neck.)

Len: “Let’s just...” 

(He smiles, and pushes her gently toward the bed. They get under the covers.)

(Afterward…)

(Len looks back at the window, then turns to face his wife again.)

Len: “So… where do you want to go?”

Jane: “Hmm… New York again?”

Len: “Yeah, maybe.”

Jane: “Could go outside this time.”

Len: “Just for some air.”

Jane: “A little.” 

(They laugh.)

Len: “Dunno… what I’m gonna do with myself.”

Jane: “Hmm. How do you mean that?”

Len: “All I’m worried about, is you might have to earn the entire paycheck. Call me old, but I don’t think I can do that.”

Jane: “What do you mean?”

Len: “Well, if I quit the force.”

Jane: “Quit?”

(Len nods.)

Jane: “Well, maybe they have part-time hours.”

Len: “Not for someone like me. The only people they do that for is auxiliary. Can’t earn any money doing that.”

Jane: “No, ah… give it time. You’ll think of something.”

Len: “Yeah.” (He closes his eyes.) “G’night.”

Jane: “Night.” (She pulls up the covers around herself.)

(Cut to: Days later. At the passport office.)

(Len slaps down his passport on the desk.)

Len: “Here. Check it. See everything’s all right.” 

(The clerk looks through it and taps something on the computer. She nods, and returns it to him.)

Clerk: “Done! Where’s the other one?”

(Len hands the official Jane’s passport. Now it’s her turn.)

(The clerk does some more checking, and comes up with the same answer.)

Clerk: “Very good. Now, let’s to the fees.”

(Len passes the official his credit card.)

Clerk: “Is this for the both of them?”

(Len nods.)

(The clerk does some more processing, then hands Len a sheet of paper to sign. She also gives him one for Jane.)

(Jane steps up with her own pen, and both sign the paperwork.)

Clerk: “Okay. Here is everything.” (She hands back both booklets.)

Len: “Can we go now?”

Clerk: “You may. Have a good day.”

Len: “You too.”

(He and Jane pick up their booklets and walk away from the desk. They head out into the hallway.)

Len: “Where to?”

Jane: “Lunch, then home.”

Len: “Sounds good to me.”

(Cut to: They stop at a sandwich shop.)

(The waiter brings both their sandwiches. They start to eat.)

Jane: “How’s yours?”

Len: “Good.”

Jane: “Yeah.” 

Len: “Let me take some crisps.” (He reaches for her packet and steals some before she can stop him.)

Jane: “Hey. You got one too.”

Len: “I know.” (He continues to eat.)

Jane (sighing): “Anyway, I’ve got some travel books. They have good prices this time of year for New York.”

Len: “Uh-huh.”

Jane: “This one says…” (She takes out a booklet and flips through the pages.) “We can get a room for about $100 a night. A bit less, if we’re staying longer.”

Len: “They got places you can stay a month?”

Jane: “I figure.”

Len: “Good.”

(Jane looks through the guide again.)

Jane: “Here’s one. $215 a week. About $1,060 before taxes.”

Len: “Hmm.”

Jane: “I assume we want Manhattan?”

Len: “Eat.” (He takes another bite of his sandwich. He also pinches some more of her crisps.)

Jane: “Well, okay.” (She smiles and eats some of her sandwich.)

(Minutes later, they are ready to go. He dumps the tray of garbage, and they walk out.)

(It’s late afternoon. The London street is as busy as one would expect. Cars zoom back and forth.) 

(He strolls to a halt.)

Len: “I don’t know, kid. I’m… getting older.”

Jane (smiling): “Didn’t we already go through this? You’re only forty.”

Len: “Still. Nobody knows how long they have. And I-”

(She steps up and puts a finger to his lips.)

Jane: “Are not going to drive me nuts.”

Len: “Okay.” (A smile flickers over his lips.)

(He looks up at the sky.)

Len: “Can’t pick out any stars yet.”

Jane: “That figures.”

Len: “We’ll see Orion tonight?”

Jane: “Should do.” (She puts an arm through his, and turns to walk back to the car.)

(They drive home.)

(As they get out of the car:)

Len: “This still isn’t departure night. It’s just-sit-here night.”

Jane: “Good. I wasn’t hoping to do a lot of work with the kids. I’ll just put together some spaghetti or something.”

Len: “Sounds fine with me.”

(They walk in.)

Len: “Hey.”

Stephen: “Hey, Dad.”

Len: “Did you get your application filled out?”

Stephen: “Dad!” 

Len: “Make sure you do.”

David: “Hi, Dad. Hey, Mom.” (He hugs each of them.)

Lisa: “Hello.”

Emily: “Hey, Dad.”

Len: “Ahem.”

Emily: “Oh, and you too, Ms. Jane.”

(Jane smiles.)

(She walks up to Pete and takes him outside. When she comes back, the family is settled at various places around the living room.)

(Jane goes to the kitchen and gets herself a lemonade. She sits on a chair next to the couch.)

Jane: “So, what’s the movie tonight?”

Len: “Ah, it’s a friendly for the national team.”

Jane: “Oh. Who against?”

Stephen: “Denmark.”

Jane: “Oh.”

(Everyone watches the game. It’s a draw, which ends 0-0.)

Jane: “Ouch. Boring.”

Len: “Tell me about it.” (He yawns and stretches.) “Kids, you got any homework left?”

Emily: “Some.” (She kisses her father on the cheek, and walks to her room.)

Len (to the others): “You?”

Stephen: “I’d better.” (He walks to his room.)

David: “I’ll go, Dad.” (He leaves as well.)

Lisa: “I think I’d better-” (She pauses to yawn.) “Get to work.” (She hugs her Dad and Mom. Her father ruffles her hair.)

Len: “Love you, kiddo.”

Lisa: “I love you too, Dad.” (She smiles and goes to her room.)

(Pete barks. Len pets him on the stomach.)

Len: “Hey there, fella.” 

(Jane is struck by a thought, and goes to the phone. She calls her Mom.)

Mother: “Hello?”

Jane: “Hi, Mom. Would you like to come over for a while?”

Mother: “Ah – yes, I suppose I could. See you in a minute.”

(Jane hangs up. Moments later, her mother comes to the door.)

Mother: “Hello.” 

Jane: “Hi, Mom.” (She gives her mother a kiss. The woman walks in.) “Where’s Dad?”

Mother: “He’s in the shower.” (To Len:) “Hello, how are you?”

Len: “Good, thanks.” (He waves without getting up.)

Mother: “Now, any reason I’m here?” (She smiles.)

Jane: “Yes, there is. We were wondering if you and Dad might be willing to watch the kids for a month. We’ll be going out of town.”

Mother: “Oh. Well, that could be – let me see.” (She tilts her head and puts a finger on her chin.) “Well, I don’t see any reason why we couldn’t. Where are you off to?”

Jane: “New York.”

Mother: “Oh! And the reason?”

Jane: “Ah, a slightly belated tenth anniversary present.”

Mother: “That’s so lovely.” (She smiles.)

Len: “Thank you.”

Jane: “So, stay for tea?”

Mother: “Yes, if you don’t mind.”

(Jane goes to the kitchen and preps the kettle. When it’s done, she pours three cups, and brings them in.)

Mother: “Thank you.”

Len: “Yeah, thanks.”

Jane: “So.” (She takes a seat.) “What have you and Dad been up to?”

Mother: “He’s still working. Might not be for long, though.”

Jane: “Oh?”

Mother: “Yes, he thinks he may take early retirement.”

Jane: “Oh. Might be nice.”

Mother: “Yes. It’s good if you can do that. It was a government job, so it’ll be good benefits.”

Len: “Isn’t he, ah, a little early for that?”

Mother: “Do tell.” (She smiles.)

(She sips her tea. After a moment:)

Mother: “I think I’ll be going now. Thank you, dear.” (She gets up and kisses her daughter.) “I’ll see myself out.” (She walks out.)

(Jane picks up the tea cup and brings it to the sink. She returns to her seat.)

Jane: “Let’s go get the tickets while we still have time.”

Len: “I’m game.” (He gets up, she follows him.)

(They walk to the car, and drive off to a travel agency.)

(Cut to: They walk out, booklet and tickets in hand.)

(Next scene: Weeks later. They ready the kids for the trip. The kids walk around the house and complain a bit, but soon, they have their things ready to go. They also take the dog.)

(Jane walks the kids over to her parents’ house. She rings the doorbell.)

Jane: “Hey, Mom?”

(Her mother opens the door.)

Mother: “Yes, come on in, everyone. So happy to see you.”

(All four kids, and the dog, walk in. Jane remains in the doorway.)

Jane: “You’ve got everything you need?”

Mother: “I think we’ll do all right, dear. Have fun in New York.”

(She kisses Jane on the cheek. Jane returns the gesture, and leaves.)

(Back to the house. Jane opens the door.)

Len: “Ready to leave?” (He has pulled their luggage into the front room.)

Jane: “Yes, let’s.”

(They tow the luggage out to the car and put it in the trunk. Len shuts the trunk, and they get in the car.)

(They drive to the airport. Len pays for the long-term parking.)

(Cut to: They walk to the gate and get in line with the other passengers.)

(Next to: Some time later, they begin boarding. They walk onto the plane with the other people.)

(Cut to: They sit next to each other, as the plane takes off. Jane reads, and Len goes to sleep.)

(The plane gets ready to land. They both sit up and pay attention.)

(When the plane has landed, they take their things and go.)

(In the airport, they wait at the luggage retrieval area. They take their bags to a cart.)

(Out on the sidewalk, Len hails a cab. The driver puts their things in the trunk.)

(He takes them to a hotel. They get out and pay for the cab. Len pulls the luggage to the hotel’s front desk.)

Len: “Hello, I’ve got a reservation in the name of Bradfield, please?”

(The clerk looks them up.)

Clerk: “Ah, yes. Your credit card, please.”

Len: “That’s what counts.” (He smiles as he hands over the card.)

(The clerk processes the check-in. He hands Len the credit slip.)

Clerk: “Sign here, please.”

Len: “Will do.” (He signs.) 

Clerk: “Very good. I think you’ll like the room. It’s got new pillows.”

Len: “Those are always good.”

Clerk: “If you need any small supplies, don’t forget to come down here and ask. Thank you.” (He hands Len the room key.) “Enjoy your stay, please.”

Len: “Thank you.”

(A bellhop approaches and takes the luggage cart.)

Bellhop: “Hi, folks. Where you headed?”

Len: “Room 1496, please.”

Bellhop: “Okay. We’re off.”

(He pushes the cart through the lobby and up to an elevator. He presses the button. Everybody gets in.)

(At the fourteenth floor, he tugs the cart and leaves it in front of the room door.)

Bellhop: “Here you are, folks. Enjoy.” 

(Len gives him a tip.)

Bellhop: “Thanks.” (He leaves.)

(Len opens the room door. They walk in. Jane takes the luggage with them, and places the bags inside the door.)

(Len flips on the lights.)

Jane: “Wow.”

Len: “Yeah.”

(They look out over a vast view of the city. Len sits on the edge of the bed. Jane walks to the window.)

Jane: “Look at all the things we missed.” (She watches the scene for a moment.)

(Len takes off his shoes and stretches out on the bed.)

Len: “Honey.”

Jane: “Yes?”

Len: “C’mere.” (He smiles. She walks over, and sits on the edge of the bed.) “I’m fun to watch, too, don’t you think?” 

Jane: “You can be.”

Len: “Ah, c’mon. You.” (He sits up and pulls her to him.)

(Some time later…)

(They lie side by side.)

Jane (quietly): “Are you gonna stay with the department?”

(Len nods.)

Jane: “Thank goodness. You can forget about me earning all the money. I could do that, if I had to.” (She turns to look at him.) “I’d never know what to do without you.”

Len: “Really?” (He smiles, and kisses her.) “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Jane: “Please do.” (She puts an arm around him, and brushes a hand through his hair.)

(He falls asleep this way.)

(She remains awake several more minutes, watching him, and thinking things over.)

 

THE END


End file.
